Song of the Storm Wolf
by Storm Wolf77415
Summary: Sebastian Connor, The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, ZAFT's Supreme Ace, what drove him to hide on Heliopolis? How will the Gundam SEED saga unfold with him in the mix? AU novelization of Gundam SEED KxF,LxOC,CxOC
1. Death of the Pack

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai Animation. Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves belong to me. If you are not a fan of Flay Allster, this story is not for you, this is your first and _only_ warning!

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

They were the best that the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty had to offer. The fourteen men and women were officially designated as a team by the last name of their commanding officer. This designation was rarely used. They were known better by a far fiercer moniker, by both their comrades in arms, and their enemies on the battlefield…the Storm Wolves. Whenever they fought, it was as if they shared a single mind, hunting in a pack like the canine from when they derived their name.

Their leader was a decorated ZAFT veteran. Although he had born in Kansas City, MO, as a citizen of the Atlantic Federation, he was fiercely dedicated to his adopted homeland. He fought in the attempted blockade of C.E. 69, at Junius, and at the Battle of Yggdrasil as part of the team commanded by Rau Le Creuset. He was awarded the Order of the Nebula, and the title of "Supreme Ace" for his part at the Battle of Jachin Due, and it was there that he earned his nickname and thus named his team as well.

Sebastian Connor, the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due. At first glance he seems like any normal 18 year old, 5'6'', dark brown hair and blue eyes, hardly an impressive sight, but if one looks deeper into his two cobalt pools, they'll find much more depth than there should be for a man his age, the look of a seasoned warrior who had seen combat several times over, perhaps _too_ many times. Many people said that he and his teammates were invincible. Then the Battle of Endymion occurred and everything changed.

June 2nd C.E. 70, Endymion Crater, Earth Alliance Supply Base. 2245 hours.

_"My God! How am I going to survive this?" was the only thought that raced through mind of the pilot of the white and green CGUE. As he pushed to its maximum speed, drawing his massive custom built katana, and slicing through two Moebius mobile armors, while using his custom built machine gun to destroy a Zero. _

We're winning, but at this rate, it'll be a pyrrhic victory. No point in being a winner if everyone on _both_ sides are dead.

_"Storm Wolf Leader, this is Storm Wolf Five, I'm under attack, and-AUUGGH!" the frantic message cut off. Sebastian glanced at his display as the blip representing Duncan Cooper, Storm Wolf Five, blinked out. _

_"Damn it! We've lost Cooper! Nine, this Lead, What got him, Shawn?"_

_"It was an Igelstellung battery, Boss. Tore him up like paper!" replied Shawn Mason, Storm Wolf Nine, and Sebastian's XO. _

_"Those cockbites! That's four people we've lost! It's time to get serious!" Sebastian yelled, Sebastian then opened his mouth and let out a piercing animalistic howl. The sound that the gray timber wolf is most famous for is not a normal sound one hears on the battlefield. But there were those on both sides who knew that sound very well, and one of them came through on Sebastian's radio. _

_"Alright Storm Wolf! It's time we settled the score!"_

_"Mu La Flaga? I agree, this day, one of us shall stand, the other shall fall!"_

_Sebastian's CGUE accelerated toward a Moebius Zero as its wired gun barrels were deployed. Sebastian used his custom sword to slice one of the control wires away, where the gun pod promptly exploded. Even with the advantage of his mobile suit, Sebastian had to be careful. Mu La Flaga was regarded as being the best Natural pilot around, and having the skill to use the Moebius Zero to its fullest potential, and Mu was pulling out every trick, every bit of experience to keep the Storm Wolf on his toes. _

_Both men were determined to see that their personal war would end here and now. However, fate had other plans for these two warriors. _

_"Lead, this is Nine, radiation levels in the base are spiking like I've never seen before! Something's up!"_

_"Oh fuckberries!" Sebastian said, "They couldn't, they wouldn't! Storm Wolves abort! Get out of here now! La Flaga, if you value your life, you'll get your ass as far away from here as possible!"_

_Forgetting all about his nemesis, Sebastian aimed his CGUE skyward and put everything into the engines. Sebastian could immediately sympathize with everyone who says they feel their brains get sucked into their feet at launch. _

_"Storm Wolves! Report in!" yelled Sebastian. _

_"Sorry boss, We're too far in the base! We're not going to make it!" said Shawn. _

_"Don't you talk that way to me soldier! Remember my order that I gave everyone on our first day? We all come back alive!" _

_"You also said that even if just one of us survives, then the others will live on through them. Be that person commander, never forget us. Goodbye Sebastian."_

_And with those final words, the Cyclops system activated, and entire base exploded in a flash of white light. Mobile suits and armors alike melted away like ice cubes in a fire, among the machines destroyed were 9 white-and green GINNs, with the black silhouette of a howling wolf on it. Sebastian could only watch and listen as his entire team died and heard their screams. He let out a final cry of anguish before the white light consumed him and all went black._

January 25th, C.E. 71, Orb Space Colony Heliopolis, 0543 hours.

Sebastian sat bolt upright in his bed, his nightclothes and sheets dripping with sweat.

"Ugh, the same damn dream again! Endymion was another life. It's over soldier" He said to himself. Sebastian got out of his bed and padded over to the small kitchen nook of his apartment, where he pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

He then sat down on the side of his bed, and stared at three silver picture frames sitting on the nightstand. One picture was of a massive group of people, over a hundred sitting on the lawn behind a massive house, a large banner which said "CONNOR FAMILY REUNION" strung up behind them. The date on the picture read, 2-14-70, 8:03 AM. The group of people in the second picture was not as large as the first, only 15, but they were just as important to him as the people in the first picture were. The third frame did not contain a picture, but rather an ornate certificate that went with his Order of the Nebula, including an addendum declaring him as "Supreme Ace."

"I'd better get to school. Old Kato will cream me if I'm late. Even if it is my last day", Sebastian thought with a grin, "Shame really, I've gotten fond of this place, But if ZAFT tracks me down, then I have to be ready to leave in an instant." With that, Sebastian got dressed, pulling on faded blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, and a pair of silver rimmed aviator-style sunglasses. He pulled a gun belt from his drawer. People familiar with old handguns would recognize it as a Heckler and Koch .45 USP Tactical. He also strapped to his side a katana in a dark green scabbard, the handle ornately carved with the head of a wolf. He also removed his Order medal from its place of prominence and hung it around his neck, tucking it into his shirt.

He then pulled a duffel bag and backpack out and began packing them. It doesn't take much for this is all he brought with him when he arrived on the colony in October. The three frames go in, as well as few articles of clothing that have significant personal meaning to him. After packing his bags, and turning in his key to the landlord, Sebastian headed down the street toward the technical college he had enrolled in. Sebastian was unaware that in a few hours his life would be changed forever, and the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due would return to the hunt.

Author's Notes: So it begins. Who is Sebastian Connor? What changes in the Gundam SEED universe will result with his involvement? Those fans of Solid Shark's "Birds of a Feather" no doubt will see the similarities between the introduction of this story and his. While "BOF" was the primary inspiration, I have my own original plans for how the story will unfold with Sebastian's influence. I also would like to apologize to any Kira/Lacus fans. It's not that I hate the Pink Princess of the PLANTs, just the opposite in fact. I think she's very cute, but I have other plans for her. Instead Kira will never end his relationship with Flay. I know she's a manipulative bitch, but Sebastian has a surprising link to her, which will make Flay think twice about Coordinators and thus using Kira the way she did. Other changes will unfold, I just haven't figured out what those are yet.


	2. Return to the Hunt

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Song of the Storm Wolf

"Return to the Hunt"

By Storm Wolf77415

Sebastian walked down the streets of Heliopolis, bags in hand, sword and gun at side. He had every intention of heading to school, and telling Professor Kato that he was leaving. As he walked, he seemed a man half dead, the nightmare of Endymion and something far worse torturing his mind.

"Why do I let myself be this way?" Sebastian muttered, "Mom and Dad would soon crack upside the head than let me wallow in this pit of misery. Then again, they're both dead, so they really can't do anything about it."

Sebastian continued to walk robotically down the sidewalk along a storefront, wondering if his life could get any worse than it already was, when it did just that.

"Hello Mr. Connor! Going on a little trip?" a melodic, superior sounding voice rang from behind. Sebastian paled and whirled around, coming face to face with a red-haired girl wearing a pink dress.

_Flay Allster! The _last_ person I wanted to see! Okay Sebastian, you're going to the school, telling Kato you have to leave, and you'll never have to see her again!_

"Yes Miss Allster, that's exactly what I'm doing, I've got a family emergency, and I'm needed back home" said Sebastian as evenly as possible, just wanting to get away from her.

"Must be quite the emergency if you've packed as much as you have" said Flay, noticing the duffle bag, and backpack.

"Well, what can I say? I'm going to be there for quite a while. I notice that your little crew isn't with you. Where are they?"

"They're inside, but I saw you passing by with your bags, and I just had to know what was going on."

_Yeah right_, Sebastian thought, _you just want to know if there's any dirt involved, if you found out the real reason I couldn't stay, I'd have to kill you!_

Fortunately, Sebastian was spared any more attempts at making an excuse to get out from under Flay's prying azure eyes, when a massive explosion went off not too far down the street. Flay screamed and crouched in a ball. In that instant, Sebastian sprung into full soldier mode. His HK almost magically came out in his hand. He grabbed Flay and held her protectively.

Flay's eyes widened. "W-what's going on?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Sebastian said hurriedly.

"What about my friends?" said Flay.

"Can't worry about them! Let's run!" Sebastian and Flay took off running. An angry whining sound pierced the air. Sebastian and Flay looked up and stopped dead in their tracks. Two ZGMF-1017 GINNs buzzed them.

"ZAFT? Why is ZAFT here?" shrieked Flay, "This is a neutral colony! They can't do this!" But Sebastian wasn't paying attention to the girl. His thoughts were on something else.

"_Has ZAFT tracked me down? No, they're here for something else. Even if they had found me they wouldn't go to all this trouble just to capture one man._"

"Flay, I'm going to take you to one of the shelters. You'll be safe there" Sebastian said gently.

"What about you?" said Flay visibly concerned.

"I'm going to check out and see what's going on. Could you hold onto this for me?" he replied, giving her his duffle bag.

"Yeah, sure," she said uneasily, taking the bag.

"Thanks, you're doing me a big favor. I've got some precious treasures in there, which I really don't want to lose. Oh, take this as well." He pulled his sword off and gave it to her as well. Flay's eyes widened in surprise when he pushed the ornate blade into her hands, but felt it better not to ask.

After ushering Flay into a shelter, Sebastian took off down the street, as he heard another explosion.

"That came from Morgenroete! What could ZAFT want there?" said Sebastian. When he arrived at the factory, Sebastian drew his HK and slowly made his away among the massive hangers. He peeked inside one and saw a mobile suit! Sebastian sighed in frustration, recalling a briefing in what seemed another era and what he saw in the Morgenroete database back in November.

"So, the Earth Alliance prototypes are finished. ZAFT must be here to capture them", Sebastian came to a grim realization, "If they study them, it could contribute to GENESIS' completion, and then it won't matter if they kill me or not! Oh crap!" As Sebastian stood there, contemplating what he should do next, the ground shook, and four of the mobile suits emerged from their hangers.

"Shit! They already have four of them! I can't let them have any more new toys!" Sebastian said. He ran into the hanger, determined now. He climbed the scaffold to see a flash of red heading toward the mobile suit, he climbed faster.

"I've got to beat him," said Sebastian. He made it to the top just as the pilot was near the cockpit. Sebastian pulled his USP.

"FREEZE!" he yelled, "Don't take another step!"

The pilot stood uncertain, hand near his sidearm.

"Step away from the mobile suit. Leave this place now, and you'll be spared. If you try anything, I will shoot, and let me assure you, I won't miss" said Sebastian, ice in his voice.

The pilot hesitated, and then broke for the cockpit. A shot rang out, glass shattered, and the visor of the pilot's helmet exploded, a hole right between the eyes.

"I warned you," Sebastian said in a low tone, "Forgive me comrade, but it had to be done."

He opened his backpack and pulled out a ZAFT style flight suit in basic green, followed by matching helmet. He quickly donned the suit, an exercise he could do in his sleep. Sebastian tossed his bag into the cockpit, and climbed in. He marveled at the complexity of the instruments as he turned the machine on.

_General_

_Unilateral_

_Neuro-link_

_Dispersive_

_Autonomic_

_Manuever_

_GAT-X108 PREDATOR._

"GUNDAM?" Sebastian said, staring at the writing on the screen, "Well, they certainly sprung for the full extras package on this one. Although this OS is crap, even I could do a better job. Lucky I paid attention in class."

Even thought Sebastian was an excellent pilot, he was lacking a little in computer skills, after attending the Morgenroete technical college he had improved greatly, but was still no engineer. Sebastian quickly rewrote the OS, it wasn't perfect, but it would be enough for him until he could get the machine to someone who was better equipped to do so. He then stared at the screen.

"GAT-X108 Predator, so, that's what you're called? Appropriate name. Alright, let's see about weapons" Sebastian called up the stores, "Igelstellungs, 37mm cannon, Armor Schenider knives, Beam saber? It's no katana but it's something!" the machine drew a beam saber from an arm compartment. Sebastian's eye then fell on a simple lever.

"Phase Shift Armor? Let's check it out." Sebastian turned the lever and the machine went from gunmetal grey to white, the chest turned a dark forest green, Sebastian couldn't help but smile "I don't what this is, but something tells me it will be useful."

Predator slowly made its way out of the hanger. Sebastian quietly reflected on what he was doing.

"I vowed to never fight again! I simply wanted to keep quiet, and pray that cooler heads would prevail and see that the war ended before GENESIS was deployed! That's no longer an option. I have to get involved again, and keep that nightmare from becoming reality, for everybody's sake!

A series of explosions occurred out of the corner of Sebastian's right eye.

"Looks like the party has kicked into gear! I don't want be late."

Predator shot into the sky and headed for the battle. When he arrived, Sebastian saw another of the new mobile suits fighting a GINN. It looked somewhat like the Predator, but unlike Sebastian's unit, this one was a blaze of color, white, blue, and a little red.

"Okay, no hiding it anymore, it's time for the Storm Wolf to return the hunt!" He switched to a ZAFT frequency, Sebastian opened his mouth and the howl of a timber wolf emerged, as he charged into battle once more. The voice on the end was shocked.

"Sebastian Connor? That can't be possible! You're supposed to be dead!" said the GINN pilot.

"Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated!" said Sebastian, "So, Miguel Aiman, you're here? If you know me, then you also know that you have as much chance of beating me as a guy with a pocket knife beating someone in a sword fight!"

"Does that mean? TRAITOR!" Miguel screamed as his GINN charged directly at the Predator, Sebastian simply sidestepped, and relieved the GINN of its head, then sliced it clean down the middle.

"Idiot! Miguel was good, but even he should have known better."

Sebastian then noted four kids running toward the other mobile suit.

"Tolle Koenig? Mirailla Haw? Kuzzey Buskirk and Sai Argyle?" Sebastian remarked, noticing his friends from school, "What are they doing here?"

Then the hatch on the other mobile suit opened and Sebastian got his answer as a young man, with dark brown hair and purple eyes stepped out of the machine.

"Kira Yamato, he was piloting that thing? He's good, but if he could pilot that machine so easily, that means he's a Coordinator like me. Okay, things have just gotten really interesting."

Kira pulled himself from the GAT-X105 Strike, followed closely by Murrue Ramius. Relieved that his friends were okay and that the mystery machine had stepped in and stopped the GINN.

"Makes me wonder who was in that thing, and where that strange howl came from." He thought. As the Predator settled down next to the Strike, everyone looked nervously at the machine. As a figure clad in a green flight suit and a white-gray helmet emerged. As he removed the helmet, Mir gasped in shock.

"Sebastian Connor?" said Sai. You were flying that thing?"

"Long story, is everyone here okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're all fine" said Tolle, "Thanks to you and Kira."

Murrue's gun hand shook, but she couldn't let these civilians walk away, having seen the G-Weapons, especially since the one known as Kira had flown it well enough to stop a GINN, and then there was the unknown pilot of the Predator, although she suspected she knew who it was from the howl.

"Okay, everyone! Now that you have seen these weapons, I cannot allow you to leave!"

Sebastian stepped forward, no fear on his face.

"What are you going to do? Shoot them? I could pull my gun, and empty the entire clip into you, before you could even pull the trigger the first time. You're terrified, I can tell." Murrue's hand was shaking so much now, she could barely hold the pistol. Sebastian gently took the gun from her.

"You're him aren't you? The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due" said Murrue.

"The same" Sebastian replied.

"What is going on here?" said Kuzzey, "What do you mean, 'Storm Wolf of Jachin Due'?"

Just as Sebastian was about to reply everyone's attention was drawn to an explosion overhead as a white ZGMF-515 CGUE and a Moebius Zero flew into the colony. Sebastian immediately growled.

"So, it was the Le Creuset team that attacked! I'll take care of him." He ran back to the Predator and shot up into the air, hurtling right toward the vicious battle.

Author's Notes: Well, the Gundam SEED universe has been officially tossed onto its head! Sebastian has encountered Murrue, Kira, and the others. Next time they'll get to see the Storm Wolf in action against his former commander. Sorry if the chapters seem short, next one will be longer.


	3. Hello RAU!

Disclaimer: Do we have to go through this every single time?

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

"Hello, RAU!"

As the GAT-X108 Predator rocketed toward the dogfight happening in the center of the colony, Murrue took charge.

"Get trailer number five!" she barked to Sai, "And hurry!" Shortly thereafter, Sai returned with the truck, and Murrue ordered Kira to install the Launcher pack onto the Strike.

Mu La Flaga, inwardly cursed as he lost the last of his wired gun barrels.

_So this is the end_, he thought, _I'd have liked to have gone up against Connor again at least once_. _He gave a great fight, even better than Le Creuset_.

"Mu, I'd actually be pleased if you vanished right about…now!" Le Creuset said, when an eerie howl came over the speakers,

Mu's eyes widened, _He's here? That can't be!_ A quick look at his monitors told him otherwise, _the sixth prototype, The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due has it. That's it, I'm dead. _Needless to say, he was quite surprised when instead of having his Zero sliced to pieces the Predator went straight for the CGUE.

"Hello boys! I'm ba-ack!" Sebastian yelled, as he joined the fray, "Well, we meet again, Mu La Flaga, it's been too long."

"So it is you, Sebastian Connor? I'm surprised, you could have killed me. Why didn't you?"

"It would take too long to explain, but you're not the one I'm here for. Hello _Commander_" Sebastian said, making the last word sound like an insult, "You're the last person I wanted to see, you cockbiting fucktard!"

"My my, such dirty language!" Le Creuset said in a chiding tone "Is that any way to speak to your former commanding officer? After all we've been through together?"

"You may have been my CO, but that never meant I liked you! Especially after ENDYMION! Lieutenant, would you care for some assistance in sending this assclown to hell?"

"Well, if it's not too much trouble for you" said Mu.

"My schedule's open!" and the two attacked. The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and the Hawk of Endymion proved to be a potent combination, as the Zero provided long range support with its linear gun, the Predator moved in for close quarters combat with Le Creuset's CGUE.

"So, it's come to this hasn't it?" said Le Creuset, "I suppose I shouldn't be complaining. I've been given an opportunity to kill my two greatest rivals at the exact same time!"

"Don't think we're going down that easy!" Mu retorted.

"Yeah, if you want to kill us that bad, then you'll have to work for it!" Sebastian added.

"Then I'll do my best not to disappoint!" Le Creuset began laughing as he sliced the Zero's linear cannon off.

The Zero, CGUE, and Predator continued their deadly dance through the colony interior, careful to avoid hitting the shaft which could shatter the entire satellite.

Predator's beam saber collided with the CGUE's shield. Le Creuset then fired his machine gun, point blank range, the bullets merely bouncing off the Phase Shift. Although to Sebastian it was still the most unpleasant experience of his life.

"Damn! Sounds like a bunch of woodpeckers going at it all at once!" Sebastian said, wishing he could clap his hands on his ears, if it wasn't for his helmet.

Thankfully, Sebastian was spared from having to listen to this anymore when the Mobile Assault Ship _Archangel_ chose to emerge from the harbor, as powerful as her namesake.

"Wow," was all the Storm Wolf had to say, he was genuinely impressed with the powerful new ship, "Makes sense that the prototypes would have a ship built specifically for them, but I would have never expected something like this."

On board, Ensign Natarle Badgiruel's eyes narrowed. "Give me a status report", she said.

"It doesn't look good ma'am", Petty Officer Jackie Tonomura, "The Strike has been activated, no it's in combat! So is the Predator!"

"Are you sure?" said Natarle.

"Positive ma'am, we're getting IFF codes from both of them. I'm also reading a CGUE and a Moebius Zero."

"The Hawk of Endymion? What about who's piloting the Strike and Predator? Even the fully-trained pilots didn't do so well" Natarle replied.

"I don't know, Ma'am" said Tonomura.

Murrue and the others had not been idle while this was happening. As the Launcher pack had been loaded onto the Strike. Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Mir were still trying to figure out how this whole mess started.

"How did this happen?" said Mir in disbelief. "Why did the Earth Forces build those mobile suits in neutral territory?"

"What about Sebastian?" Tolle threw in, "I always thought something was off about him, but still…"

"He's got to be a Coordinator, and one with mobile suit experience. So he had to be with ZAFT" Kuzzey concluded.

"But he destroyed that GINN", said Sai, "If he was with ZAFT why would he kill his own comrades?"

The conversation abruptly came to an end as the Launcher pack was installed. The Strike hefted the giant Agni hyper impulse cannon and Kira took aim.

"Wait a second! That's…" Murrue started, but never got a chance to finish as a massive orange beam of energy as big around as a tree trunk lanced out. Le Creuset barely evaded the shot, which punched a massive hole in the colony wall.

"Smooth move kid" Sebastian muttered quietly, "REAL smooth move." Le Creuset was in shock.

"How could a single mobile suit have so much power? You've won this day! But this is far from over!" Le Creuset maneuvered his CGUE through the newly formed hole in the wall. Predator, Strike, and the Zero flew and landed on the deck of the _Archangel _after it had landed.

The Strike offloaded the students and Murrue. As Natarle and several of the crew members ran toward her.

"Lieutenant Ramius, I'm glad to see that you survived Ma'am. We were worried when Morgenroete went up."

"Likewise Ensign. Thank you for protecting the _Archangel_. These students gave me so help. These G-weapons are quite impressive" said Murrue.

"Who was flying the Predator?" said Natarle, "He was really good."

"Actually, it was…"

"Well, this is a surprise," Mu broke in. "I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, Seventh Orbital Fleet. My previous ship was destroyed, so I'd like permission to come aboard. Who's in charge here?'

"The senior officers are dead," said Natarle quietly, "I believe that Lieutenant Ramius is in command now."

"The Captain's…oh, this cannot be happening," said Murrue.

"What a disaster. In that case, please let me come aboard Lieutenant. I've got no where else to go," said Mu.

"Of course, permission granted Lieutenant La Flaga" said Murrue, quickly recovering with a salute, "Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Sector 2, Fifth Special Division, assigned to the _Archangel_."

Natarle was steps behind her as she saluted, "Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, same assignment. Getting back to my original question, who's flying the Predator?"

"That would be me Ensign," a rich, baritone voice answered, as a figure in a green flight suit with a white helmet approached.

"And you are?" said Natarle inquisitively. Sebastian pulled his helmet off and locked his eyes with hers. And then threw off a perfect salute.

"Connor, Commander Sebastian, ID#077415, last posting, Connor Team" said Sebastian, "You might know me better as the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, and my team as the Storm Wolves".

"The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due?" said Natarle in disbelief.

"The one and only" Sebastian said with a wide grin.

"The youngest recipient of the Order of the Nebula" said Natarle. Sebastian then drew the medal out of his flight suit and held it up for all to see.

"So I finally get to meet you face to face," said Mu.

"The same here, Lieutenant La Flaga…I expected you to be taller" said Sebastian.

Mu gave a loud, hearty laugh, "And I was expecting some kind of snarling, 8 foot, wolf creature, and you're not even 6 feet tall."

"Shortness runs in my family" Sebastian said simply, "My grandpa was only 5'7", and my mom was 5 feet even. It's something I've grown to accept."

"Even still, it's an honor to meet you Commander" said Mu, saluting him.

"Yeah, although that title really doesn't mean much these days," Sebastian said slowly, "you can't be much of a commander without people to command, just call me Sebastian for the time being."

Kira chose this moment to emerge from the Strike's cockpit. Everyone goggled at the fact that a teenager and a civilian at that had been piloting the massive war machine.

"Would somebody explain this? He's just a kid. Just learned to shave and he's the one piloting it?" Petty Officer 1st Class Kojiro Murdoch said to no one in particular.

"This kid is Kira Yamato, and yes he was the one piloting the Strike" said Murrue, "For some reason he was in factory district during the attack; I brought him aboard the G-weapon, and he was fighting off a ZAFT GINN, and actually doing a fair job of it until…"

"Until I showed up and destroyed it," said Sebastian.

"Who was it?" said Mu.

"Miguel Aiman" said Sebastian, "I was a bit surprised that he had joined Le Creuset's team."

"The Magic Bullet of Dusk, eh? Not bad." Mu then walked over to Kira and closely scrutinized him.

"Is something wrong" Kira said sharply.

"So, you're a Coordinator, aren't you?" said Mu.

Only Tolle and Sebastian were unfazed, everyone else was dumbstruck.

"Yes" was all that Kira said. This prompted guards to instinctively pull their rifles up. Tolle stepped between them.

"I suggest that you redirect those rifles to me" Sebastian said with ice in his voice, "I'm ZAFT's top pilot, he's merely a civilian" Thankfully, Murrue defused the situation before it got worse, "Lower your weapons men."

"Lieutenant, what's going on?" Natarle said, truly confused.

"It makes sense, when you think about it. Heliopolis is neutral, so it stands to reason some Coordinators would take refuge here to stay out of the war" Murrue looked at Kira, "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right. Especially since I'm a first-generation Coordinator", said Kira.

"Which means, of course, that your parents are Naturals. Sorry about that, didn't mean to cause a fuss. I was just curious, especially in light of who was flying Predator" said Mu.

"So what do we do now?" Natarle asked.

"First off, I have to know something," said Murrue, facing Sebastian, "How far are you willing to go when it comes to fighting your friends in ZAFT?"

"Lieutenant, let me put it to you this way. I know there are many good people in ZAFT, but the people in charge don't feel that way. As long as those people remaining charge, I will not go back. Besides, by killing Miguel, In ZAFT's eyes, I'm a traitor. So I really haven't got much of a choice."

"Now I want to know something," said Natarle, "You were declared MIA three months after Endymion. You've been here this entire time? Why?"

"It's a long story Ensign, and I'll be glad to tell it to everyone, but now's not the best time. Le Creuset is still out there, and he will not rest until this ship is destroyed. So we need to get out of here!", said Sebastian, "Lieutenant, if you won't be needing me, I'd like to get some rest."

"Of course, Mr. Chandra, please show the Commander and the students to quarters, and then return to the bridge" said Murrue.

ZAFT_ Laurasia_-class escort carrier _Gamow_.

The remaining GINNs were being loaded with D-Type equipment as the three top ace pilots looked on.

"D-equipment, I hear," Yzak Joule said, "I gather Commander Le Creuset is planning to storm a fortress or something."

"But what will happen to Heliopolis? I mean, with weapons that powerful…" Nicol Amalfi said,

"Can't be helped, can it?" said Dearka Elsman.

"Serves them right" said Yzak with a snide tone, "How can they call themselves neutral when they've caught in the act of building new weapons for the Earth Forces?"

"Even still," Nicol whispered. He was still in shock when his commander had returned to the ship and told him and his fellow the horrifying truth.

_"I'm afraid I have bad news," said Le Creuset, "One of the new machines, the Predator, was being piloting by one of our own."_

_"The machine that killed Miguel?" said Athrun Zala, "Who was it?"_

_"Sebastian Connor" said Le Creuset, staring straight at Nicol. _

_"The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due?" said Athrun Zala, "_HE_ did this? Isn't he supposed to be dead?"_

_"So most of us were led to believe," Le Creuset said, "Although a body was never found, he must have faked his own death to join the Earth Forces.". _

_"That can't be possible!" shouted Nicol, "Even if he's alive, I know Sebastian too well! He's for the PLANTs through and through! He was at Jachin and Grimaldi. He'd never do something like this!"_

_"I know of your past with him Nicol, but I heard his trademark howl, and no Earth Forces pilot could hope to duplicate it" said Le Creuset, "and furthermore, he called me a 'cockbiting fucktard.' An insult that only he is known to use." _

_"If he said that, then yeah, that's him," said Nicol, "he only uses that on people he _really_ doesn't like."_

_"Did something happen between the two of you, Commander?" said Yzak, a small grin on his face. _

_"Nothing that should concern you, Pilot Joule," Le Creuset snapped before he stormed out of the room. _

"Why Sebastian?" Nicol muttered, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"You alright?" said Dearka.

"I just can't accept it," said Nicol, "Sebastian was like an older brother to me. I just couldn't accept the fact that he had died, and now I just can't accept the fact that he faked it all to join the Earth Forces."

"He was always known for being rather unconventional. This could be some kind of special black ops mission he took on his own initiative".

"I hope you're right."

"We'll find out soon enough" Yzak threw in, "When we attack next, he'll be waiting for us. The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due was never one to be complacent."

_Archangel_, Crew Quarters

"It's amazing how he can sleep at a time like this," Kuzzey said, noting Kira sleeping in an upper bunk, almost to the point of catatonia.

"It's been a rough day for all of us. It must have been really tough on him, especially. He had to pilot that mobile suit into battle," said Mir, giving Kira a sisterly pat on the head.

"I've suspected for awhile that Kira was a Coordinator," said Kuzzey, "Coordinators…byproducts of genetic engineering, with all these superhuman abilities. Most normal people could never keep up…to them it's just a little tougher than normal."

"What about Sebastian?" Sai put in, "He's a ZAFT pilot."

"Does it matter?" said Tolle, "Both he and Kira saved our lives."

"But all those ZAFT guys are that way!" said Kuzzey, worried, "They're all Coordinators, and we've seen what they can do. Does _Archangel_ even stand a chance?"

"We've got both Kira and Sebastian on our side" Mir pointed out, "And Sebastian probably knows how a lot of the ZAFT pilots fight."

"Can he be trusted?" Sai asked, more than a little suspicious, "I've heard that he was one of ZAFT's best. Even got the Order of the Nebula, why would he betray the PLANTs?"

"I guess he'll tell us in good time," said Mir, effectively ending the conversation.

"What I want to know is. what's going to happen to us?" said Kuzzey.

_Archangel_, Officer Quarters

Sebastian stepped into the single and reflected dryly, "Steel walls, steel floor, cold, impersonal, I love military décor. Guess this is 'home' for me now."

In the past few months, several places had been "home" for the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, but the last place he really called home, the last place he had truly felt comfortable, was the Storm Wolves base on the Grimaldi Front, which as a big surprise was known as, the Wolf's Den. Situated right on the edge of the Grimaldi Front itself, and crewed solely by the fourteen members of the team, and their support crew, before it was destroyed in an Alliance attack just before Endymion.

Sebastian proceeded to remove his green flight suit and with much reluctance, replaced it with a blue Earth Forces volunteer uniform.

"Never thought I'd find myself wearing _this_," Sebastian said, and he continued to unpack. From his backpack he pulled the three silver picture frames, and a small black notebook held shut by a strip of black elastic. He placed the three frames and book on the nightstand. His sword and other things of value were in his duffle bag, still with Flay Allster in one of the shelters, but that was the last thing on his mind.

He picked up the frame containing a picture of 16 people. 14 of them were wearing pale white-gray ZAFT uniforms, the brown-haired, blue-eyed man in the center had the Order of the Nebula around his neck. He had his left arm around the shoulder of a young man in top gun red, with green hair, and his right arm around the waist of a pink haired girl in a puffy dress. Sebastian blinked back a single tear, and gently put his hand on the picture of the girl.

"My angel, I hope you're safe. I hope one day to return to your arms, but until then, I must fight, for everyone's sake. Nicol…Nicol I hope that wherever your duties have taken you, that you're alive and well, old friend. Shawn, I try to keep the memory of you and everyone alive everyday. It wasn't easy at first, but now, I have the power to do something about it. GENESIS **_WILL NOT_** become a reality!" Sebastian said, "I swear that unto my last dying breath!"

Sebastian silently cried for a second before composing himself and heading for the _Archangel'_s bridge. Knowing and fully expecting Le Creuset to make a new assault. Upon his arrival he found Murrue, Mu and Natarle conversing, planning their next move.

"Heard anything from our favorite masked nutjob?" said Sebastian.

"Not yet, they're biding their time for now" said Murrue.

"It won't last," said Mu.

"You can count on that" said Sebastian, "His main purpose here was to capture the G-weapons. He has four of them, but with Strike, Predator, and the _Archangel_ still active, he won't stop, especially now that I willingly killed Miguel. That makes me a traitor."

"Do you know what tactics he'll use?" Natarle inquired.

"Oh yeah, if he uses GINNs, then it will be a certain bet they'll be as heavily armed as possible, D-package equipment I believe. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he simply destroys the entire colony. Just to wipe us out."

Natarle and Murrue sat in dumbfounded silence,

Author's Notes: OOH! Cliffhanger! So, a connection exists between Sebastian and a certain green-haired pianist. Could this connection possibly save Nicol from a certain fate in the Marshall Islands? And what about this pink-haired angel of Sebastian's? Should be pretty easy to figure out who she is, and the massive part she plays in Sebastian's being on Heliopolis in the first place.


	4. Angel's Flight

Disclaimer: you know where it is. "Cockbiting Fucktard" belongs to Rooster Teeth. Can anyone spot the movie reference I put in?

Song of the Storm Wolf

Flight of Angels

By Storm Wolf77415

The three Earth Forces officers stared at Sebastian with looks of disbelief.

"D-type weaponry? They use that stuff on hardened fortresses, not ships in neutral colonies!" said Mu.

"Certainly you must be joking!" said Natarle, "Destroying the entire colony just to get us!"

"Ensign, You don't know Rau Le Creuset like I do, if he perceives something to be a threat. He'll go to any lengths to destroy it, and it won't matter to him at all how many people are sacrificed, I found that out at Endymion. As long as they stick with GINNs, then Kira and I should be able to handle it."

"You said if he uses only GINNs, what else would he have?" said Murrue.

"Lieutenant, are you that naïve? Now that they have four G-weapons, do you really think that Le Creuset's going to just let them sit in the hanger and collect dust?" Sebastian said incredulously.

"I guess not," said Murrue, "So what do we do?"

"That answer should be simple, we haul ass out of here as fast as we can. We're sitting ducks if stay here" said Sebastian.

"What are your chances if the other G-weapons _are_ deployed?" asked Natarle.

"Hard to say, One of them, maybe, two…if I had Kira's help, then we could probably fend them off long enough for the _Archangel_ to escape. If all four are deployed, not even I'm a miracle worker. Part of it may depend on the skill of the pilot, and knowing Rau the way I do, he would give those machines to his top pilots, and there would be no telling how good they would be" said Sebastian grimly, "and now that I mention him, will Kira be willing to pilot the Strike to help us get out of here?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He's a civilian, a Coordinator, and a kid. It would be a huge security risk to put him in charge of such sensitive military hardware", Natarle cut in.

"Well Ensign, what do propose we do? Take those kids and pop them into a shelter? After what they've already seen here?"

"Point well taken," said Natarle.

"Besides, even if we tried to get those kids into shelters, it wouldn't matter because they're all locked down" said Murrue, "So the only way out is this ship."

"One last alternative, is there anyone else aboard this ship that could _possibly_ fly a G-weapon?" asked Sebastian.

"The only other ones aboard with piloting experience are Lieutenant La Flaga, and Chief Petty Officer Neumann, but neither of them have any experience with mobile suits," Murrue looked at Mu, "At least, I assume you don't."

"Sorry, not even in the simulators," he shook his head.

"Look, if it's just me out there, then I can't guarantee the safety of this ship. It will take both the Predator and the Strike, if we are even going to survive" said Sebastian.

"Then in that case, we don't have a choice. Kira will have to pilot the Strike" said Murrue finally.

"I suggest you ask him about that first, and be very sensitive about it. I'll join you after I suit up and maybe between the two of us, we can convince Kira to help us."

_Archangel_ Crew Quarters Corridor

"What do you want?" Kira asked Murrue in a somewhat biting tone. She winced inwardly.

_Should have seen this coming, He knows what I'm going to ask him. But I have to try._

"Look Kira, I can't let you or your friends off the ship. Not after what you've seen, and even if I could, there's no where for you to go" said Murrue.

"What do you mean?" Kuzzey demanded.

"The shelters must be locked down", Sai answered for him, "After that last attack, I'm not surprised."

"So why do you need Kira?" Tolle asked.

"Kira, I wish I had another choice, but as of right now you're the only person who can pilot the Strike-"

"You've got Lieutenant La Flaga, and Sebastian, and he is a mobile suit pilot" said Kira.

"It's not that simple; Lieutenant La Flaga says he can't use the Strike. We haven't been able to develop an OS that allows Naturals to pilot mobile suits, as for Sebastian, he's already flying the other machine."

"So why not let him handle it?" Mir questioned, "He's a ZAFT ace. So can't he take care of it himself?"

"Actually, Mir, I can't," came from the Storm Wolf himself, as he walked toward them, clad in his green flight suit, helmet under his arm.

"Why not? Why do I have to fight, tell me right now!" Kira demanded.

"Because I'm not Superman, Kira" said Sebastian simply, "As Mirialla put it, yes I'm an ace, but I'm still human, still mortal, even I have my limits. I can't do this myself, I need your help."

"We don't want anything to do with your war--!" Kira started before Sebastian lashed out and slapped him.

"I hate to burst you bubble kid, but it just became _your_ war!" Sebastian roared, "If you want to leave when we reach higher ground, fine, no one will stop you, but right now, we're in the fire, and the only way we're going to survive is to fight. Let me ask you this, Kira. Do you want your friends here to die? Do want to watch them be consumed by the flames as the _Archangel_ explodes!"

"I—" Kira said, horrified at the thought, everyone else's faces mirroring his own.

"Kid, I don't want to fight any more than you do, but if I don't do it, then who will?" Sebastian said gently, "Who out there will muster the courage to put themselves in harm's way so others won't suffer? Not everyone fights for a nation. Others fight simply to protect their friends and loved ones, which is by far the purest thing you can fight for."

Inwardly, Kira's mind battled, part of his mind was repulsed with the idea of fighting and actually killing, but another part focused on Sebastian's words, He made his choice.

"I'll do it, but only to protect my friends, and until we're out of danger" said Kira.

"Thank you, Kira, I appreciate it," Murrue said gently.

"That's all we ask kid," said Sebastian, "Sorry about smacking you. When we get a chance I'll teach you some of the tricks I learned through the course of the war. Just may help keep you alive." The intercom panel beeped at this point.

_"Bridge to Lieutenant Ramius!"_ Mu's voice came out.

Murrue quickly ran to the panel to answer, "What is it, Lieutenant La Flaga?"

_"Incoming mobile suits, we think. Le Creuset isn't waiting for us to come out and play. He's sending his people in first. Get up here and take command!"_ Mu said grimly.

"What are you talking about?" she said in surprise.

_"I have seniority, but I don't anything about this ship"_ said Mu.

"Very well Lieutenant, I'm on my way. Strike and Predator will be launching shortly, what about your Zero?"

_"Not ready yet, but with the kid and the Storm Wolf out there we may just have a chance."_

"Then take command of the CIC, I'll meet you on the bridge" Murrue said, "Kira, Sebastian report to the hangar bay. As for the rest of you, I suggest you just sit tight. There's a monitor in the cafeteria, if you want to see what's happening outside."

"Good luck to you two," said Mir.

"I hope we don't need it, but thanks", said Sebastian. Murrue returned to the bridge, and Sebastian Connor and Kira Yamato prepared to mount up once more.

_Archangel_, Hanger Bay

Kira and Sebastian entered the hanger bay together. The older Coordinator's expression was stoic, but his companion was anything but that.

"You nervous, kid?" Sebastian asked.

"Try along the lines of terrified," Kira replied.

"Good," Kira looked at him in surprise, Sebastian merely smiled, "It would be foolish to say you weren't scared at all. Let me pass on some wise words that have been handed down in my family for generations, 'Courage isn't the absence of fear, rather it's the judgment that there is something more important than fear'."

"Wow, that's deep," said Kira.

"Also very true", Sebastian said, he then turned to the younger teenager and stared him, blue eyes locking to violet ones, "Kira, I'm only 18 years old, but I've already endured much hardship in my life, way more than anyone else my age should, and I've learned this, so listen to my words and take them to heart, Kira. Fear can be your greatest enemy, it can paralyze you from acting, and when that happens you or someone else will get killed. On the flip side, Fear can be your greatest ally. Fear keeps you alert, it pumps adrenaline, makes you aware of things that you normally wouldn't have seen. In that vein, fear can keep you alive. You won't forget that, will you?"

"I doubt it," Kira said, secretly appreciating the wisdom and guidance of the elder pilot.

"Then let's get out there, and get this job done!" said Sebastian, and the two headed for their respective mobile suits.

Sebastian climbed into Predator and brought the machine online.

"_Is there anything specific you're going to need, Commander? You should know that the Predator is capable of using the Strike's weaponry, Like the Agni and the Schwerht Gewerh,"_ Natarle said over the radio.

"Thanks for the info, but I'll stick with the standard package, just the beam rifle for me" Sebastian said.

The Predator, was essentially the Strike with an Aile Striker Pack hardwired onto it, thus was capable of using the other Striker packs as well. Although Predator had its own unique extras package. Twin 37mm cannons mounted in the shoulder. In the right arm was a fold out vibroblade for close quarters combat, and the left arm contained a shock cord, a thin wire attached to a magnetic anchor that would deliver a powerful electric charge that could disable enemy mobile suits._"Commander, you're on the starboard catapult, Strike will launch from port,"_ Natarle said.

"Understood Ensign, what's the situation outside?" said Sebastian.

_"We've got two GINNs, armed with missiles, and…the Aegis"_, Natarle's voice was bitter, _"You were right, they really do want us dead."_

"Sebastian Connor, launching in Predator!" and the GAT-X108 Predator flew into battle, at the same time that the Strike flew off the other catapult, equipped with the Sword Striker pack.

Heliopolis, Interior of Colony

Kira took the Strike on a beeline for the Aegis, with a good idea of who was flying the machine, after what happened when he first encountered Murrue in the factory.

_Kira had just leapt down from a catwalk onto the Strike, after seeing Murrue trying to hold off an attacking commando. The commando, seeing his weapon useless, had drawn his knife, but when Kira had put himself between the two of them, the green-eyed young man in ZAFT top gun red just stared in disbelief._

"_Athrun?" he said in disbelief. _

"_Kira?" the pilot replied. _

_"Why did you join ZAFT, Athrun?"_ Kira thought, _"Of all people, why did it have to be you?"_

While Kira was busy with the Aegis, Sebastian was racing toward the two armed GINNs, he figured that he might as well let himself be known, and let out a mournful howl.

"So it IS you Storm Wolf of Jachin Due!" one of them roared in anger.

"Traitor! After what you did to Migue!" the other accused.

"Olor and Matthew, huh? Miguel's death was accidental, I had no choice. But I'm not going to let you destroy this ship, no matter what" Sebastian's voice was like steel.

"You're not getting off that easy! We have to avenge Miguel!" Matthew said.

"Then so be it!" Sebastian said, howling once more, but this one was more intimidating.

He pulled out two beam sabers and charged the GINNs at full speed. Predator stopped stopped on a dime right between the two machines. Olor and Matthew goggled, as the last thing they ever saw was Predator neatly placing a beam saber in each cockpit, and both machines exploded, with arms still clutching the missile launchers.

_Archangel_, Bridge

Everyone on the bridge of the Archangel could only goggle at the precision that the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due used to destroy the two GINNs, and everyone agreed with the Hawk of Endymion's simple and oh-so-eloquent statement.

"I'm REALLY glad that the kid's on our side!"

Heliopolis interior

As Sebastian was easily destroying the two GINNs, Kira was currently engaging the GAT-X303 Aegis.

"Kira? Kira Yamato? It _is_ you isn't it?" Athrun said.

All the color drained from his face once he realized that it was indeed his childhood friend in the red mobile suit.

"Is that you, Athrun Zala?" Kira replied, and Athrun's heart sank into the blackest depths of his soul.

_No, first the Storm Wolf betrays us, and now _this? Athrun thought.

"What are you doing here Kira?" Athrun demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kira threw back, "What are you doing with ZAFT?" At this moment, the Predator flew toward the other two G-weapons.

"Kira, we need to get out of here!" Sebastian said with urgency.

"And you! How could you kill Miguel, Olor, and Matthew like that!" Athrun yelled at Sebastian, "You were a hero to us!"

"If you want to someone to blame, blame your old man!" Sebastian retorted, "Kira we need to get out of here! Those missiles are going to…" He never got a chance to finish as the missiles went off, striking the shaft interior. Time seemed to slow down as the entire colony just splintered apart like it was nothing.

Predator quickly landed on the Archangel's forward landing deck.

_Archangel_, Bridge

"The entire colony is coming apart!" shouted Natarle.

"Can we recall our mobile suits?" Murrue asked.

"Predator has landed, he should be okay."

"What about the Strike? Is the kid okay?" Mu asked.

"He got sucked out through one of the breaches, but he should be fine" Natarle said.

_Gamow_, Pilot's ready room

Nicol's eyes widened in terror as Heliopolis simply disintegrated, "The colony…It's…It's gone. How…? How could it have come to this?" Dearka placed a sympathetic hand on Nicol's shoulder.

"I'm certain Sebastian made it out," Dearka said, "If he could survive Endymion, then this is nothing."

"But even still, why the entire colony?" Nicol said.

"The root of it is the Earth Forces. They were the ones who chose to violate Heliopolis' neutrality. But it may very well been Commander Connor himself who did it," Yzak pointed out.

Nicol Amalfi is normally known to be a quiet, sensitive young man, who doesn't have a violent bone in his body, until you insulted the man he considered his older brother. In the span of a few seconds, Nicol had Yzak pinned against the wall, by his throat.

"How DARE you! Sebastian would never do anything of the sort! You take that back you cockbiting fucktard!" Nicol snarled, throwing in Sebastian's trademark insult for good measure..

Yzak gurgled, "I'm just saying, Nicol. Sebastian destroyed the GINNs, but he didn't destroy them completely. The missile racks were still intact, and they went off. If he had destroyed them completely, this may not have happened." Nicol then released the death grip on his teammate, and went back to looking out the view port towards the ruins of the colony.

_Sebastian, I hope you're okay, and I hope you're doing the right thing. _Nicol thought.

Author's notes: Chapter four is in the can! Who would have thought that Nicol would have it in him? How will Sebastian react to this? Next chapter, the _Archangel_ heads to Artemis and Flay comes aboard, then the sparks really fly.


	5. Plans, Treasures, and Girl Troubles

Disclaimer: Check chapter one. "She's Like the Wind" belongs to Patrick Swayze, (has anyone ever seen _Dirty Dancing_? Great movie!) Can anyone find the Stargate reference?

Song of the Storm Wolf

Plans, Girl Troubles, and Treasures

By Storm Wolf77415

"It's gone. It was…so fragile…" was all Mu could say as he pulled himself from the CIC.

"I never thought that they'd actually do it…" Murrue said in a shocked tone, "Ensign Badgiruel, what's the status on the shelters? Did they make it out?"

"Looks that way, Ma'am. Hard to say, though, with all this debris."

"What about the Strike?" Mu asked.

"I'm getting a signal from him, but he's not acknowledging it yet. At least we know he's out there" said Natarle.

Strike, Heliopolis Ruins

_"How could this have happened?"_ thought Kira, as he stared at the shattered remains of his home. Natarle's voice on the radio shook him from his reverie.

_"Kira Yamato! Are you out there? Please respond! Strike!" _

"X105 Strike here…barely." Kira said.

_"Glad_ _to hear you. Are you okay?"_ Natarle said in relief.

"Yes," Kira said, still looking at the wreckage.

_"If you can move, return to the ship. Do you have our beacon?"_ Natarle asked.

"Yes" Kira confirmed, as he checked his readouts.

_"Then come on in"_ said Natarle, and the radio clicked off.

A light on the Strike's panel began to beep. He then saw a distress beacon. After enhancing the image he saw the source.

"A lifeboat? It must be from Heliopolis…" Kira went after it as he thought, _Mom, Dad, you're safe, right?_

_Archangel_, Bridge

"The Strike should be on its way back here. I still can't see him in the debris, but I was finally able to contact him" Natarle reported.

"Good, keep me posted," said Murrue.

"Well, that's one detail taken care of, now we just have to figure out what to do next. You…think they'll come after us?" Mu said. The answer to that question did not come from Murrue.

"Most definitely Lieutenant, most definitely" Sebastian said as he came on the bridge after landing Predator, "Like I said earlier, once Le Creuset sets himself to a goal, he doesn't stop, and it doesn't matter how many are killed."

"You mentioned something about learning that at Endymion, care to elaborate?" Mu said.

"That cockbite was in overall command at Endymion. He ordered my team to take part in laying siege to the base itself. I had lost four people already and the rest of them had been pinned down by Igellstellung batteries on the surface, and weren't able to escape when the Cyclops went off" said Sebastian, trying hard to keep his voice from cracking, "In hindsight, I would have been down there too, Lieutenant, if you and I hadn't been trying to settle our old score."

"So the question is now, where do we go from here?" said Murrue.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think our best bet is Artemis," said Sebastian.

"The Eurasian military satellite with the light wave barrier?" said Mu.

"The same, but it won't be easy. I'm fully aware of the _Nazca's_ sensor and speed capabilities. Even with a good head start, the _Vesalius _may very well detect us and catch up with us, and I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm not about to just lay down and declare defeat."

"So how do we evade them?" asked Natarle.

"A diversion, this ship has decoys, doesn't it? If we deploy those on a course for the moon, then maybe, extra emphasis on the maybe, Rau will pursue the decoy, while we make a silent run to Artemis. However knowing the man the way I do, it probably won't work, but it's better than nothing" said Sebastian.

Murrue was about to say something when Natarle's voice cut in, "What did you say? On whose authority?"

Murrue, Mu, and Sebastian peered into the CIC, "What is it, Ensign?" Murrue asked.

"The Strike has returned Captain, but he's carrying what appears to be a Heliopolis lifeboat. He wants to bring it aboard!"

"And the problem is…what?" Sebastian said, his disgust for the ensign growing with each moment.

"Commander Connor, this is a highly sophisticated, and classified warship, not a space transport, we can't just let civilians come aboard and do whatever they please!" Natarle said.

"Ensign, you obviously have been under a rock for the last couple of hours, because Kira and his friends are aboard, so you should reevaluate your view on this, really quickly", said Sebastian.

"Lieutenant, surely you're not…" Natarle began.

"Give him permission. We don't have time to argue over such petty matters," Murrue gave a sharp glare to quell protest, "Just give him permission, so that he'll land and we can get underway."

"Yes, ma'am" Natarle huffed, and Sebastian sent a smug grin to her.

_Archangel_, Hanger.

Kira emerged from the Strike as the lifeboat hatch was opened, the first person to emerge was a red-haired girl with the slim figure of a ballerina, wearing a pink dress, the massive gray duffle bag hanging from her shoulder and the wolf head katana in her hand seeming very out of place for the girl.

"Flay Allster?" Kira said in surprise.

Flay was equally surprised, "You're Kira, right?", She pushed off and slammed into Kira, giving him a big hug as they drifted across the hanger.

"I can't believe we're safe!" Flay said, "I lost my friends in a store, and the alarms were going off, I didn't think I would make it!"

"What is all of this? It can't be yours can it?" said Kira.

"No it belongs to me," Sebastian said, "I was the one that got Miss Allster into the shelter, and I left it with her."

"YOU!" Flay shrieked, "Why didn't you tell me you were with ZAFT!"

"You didn't ask." Sebastian said, a wry smile on his face, "So, you looked in my bag, didn't you?"

"You better believe I did!" Flay screeched, "After I was put inside, I wanted to see if I could learn anything about you, imagine my surprise when I find a ZAFT uniform!"

"This probably won't make any difference to you, but I'm no longer with ZAFT" said Sebastian.

"You're right it doesn't make a difference to me! A Coordinator is a Coordinator, and that's final!" Flay was screaming now.

"Is it too much to ask for my bag and sword back?" Sebastian asked.

"Here! Take them! _Commander_" Flay said saying the last word like an insult, throwing them at the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, as he easily caught it.

"Thanks for looking after them," Sebastian said simply, "Just so you know this _is_ an Earth Forces ship, so you're not in any danger."

"A likely story!" said Flay, "This could all be a trap! There are mobile suits here!"

"Those mobile suits _are_ Earth Alliance!" Kira interjected.

"Yeah, both of us were flying them. We're the only two who can, seeing as how Kira's a Coordinator as well as I am" Sebastian said, clapping his hand on his mouth once he realized the secret was out.

"Both…of you?" Flay breathed, her face looking like she was face to face with the devil.

"Oh fuckberries" Sebastian said, before Flay let off a massive scream that could be heard all the way on the bridge, followed with two massive FWAPS.

Kira and Sebastian were now standing there, each with a massive hand print swell on their cheek.

"Both of you stay as far away from me as possible!" Flay hissed, as she turned and headed for the cafeteria.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Sebastian said.

"She slapped both of us! How can that be good?" Kira said.

"She could have taken my sword and tried to kill us," Sebastian said.

"Okay, dumb question," Kira said, looking just a bit sullen.

"You like her, don't you?" Sebastian said. a knowing grin on his face.

"Maybe a little, Okay, a lot, you happy?" Kira said, after Sebastian just cocked his head, and folded his arms giving him a look that said, _yeah right!_

"Nothing wrong with that at all" Sebastian said, "But I hate to say it to you bro, her father is an undersecretary in the Atlantic Federation. George Allster is known to be _very_ anti-Coordinator, and judging from what we just saw, the apple _really_ hasn't fallen too far from the tree."

"It also really doesn't help that she seems to be involved with Sai," Kira added, remembering one of Flay's friends say that Sai had given the red-haired beauty a letter, "But, she can't be that hateful of Coordinators…can she?"

"I can't say Kira. I'm willing to give Flay the benefit of the doubt that she's been fed anti-Coordinator propaganda by her father since she was a child, and she doesn't know any better," said Sebastian, "But I don't want to get your hopes up either. People don't just change overnight. So ask yourself, it is worth it to lust after her? Think about it."

With that, Sebastian shouldered his bag, and left the Strike pilot alone with his thoughts.

_Archangel_, Cafeteria hallway.

Kira had slouched back to the cafeteria to see his friends, but he stopped when he saw Flay, sitting, chatting with Sai and Mirialla.

"_She's the most beautiful thing in the world", _Kira thought,_ "But just because my genes are different than others, she hates me. It's so unfair!" _Kira fell into a deep depression and then set off down the corridor, softly singing an old song to himself. He thought of the song's lyrics, and how they matched his feelings about Flay, wondering if he even had a chance with her.

_She's like the wind through my tree  
She rides the night next to me  
She leads me through the moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
She's taken my heart  
But she doesn't know what she's done!_

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me!  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league!  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind...

I look in the mirror and all I see  
is a young old man with only a dream!  
Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane!

Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me!  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league!  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs  
She's like the wind...

Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me!  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league!

Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind.  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind.  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind.  
Just a fool to believe  
She's like the wind

By the time Kira stopped singing, tears were silently leaking out down his face.

"It hurts, doesn't it kid?" a gentle voice said. Kira looked up, to see Sebastian just walking out of his quarters, now once again in Earth Forces volunteer blue.

"It's so unfair," Kira said, sniffling.

"You just don't like her, you love her…bad" said Sebastian, to which Kira just nodded, "Let me show you a few of the various treasures I've accumulated over the years. Maybe it will help take your mind off Flay, even if it's just for a while." Sebastian walked back into his room

"Sure, why not?" Kira said, wiping his tears away and following the elder Coordinator inside. Laid out on the bed were the unpacked contents of Sebastian's duffle bag.

Kira's eyes widened when he saw what appeared to be two ZAFT uniforms. One was in pale whitish gray, trimmed in gold, the other in top gun red.

"Two?" Kira asked, "Why two uniforms?"

"Well, there's a bit of a story behind that my young friend. That uniform" Sebastian indicated to the red one, "Is the standard duty uniform for all ZAFT top gun pilots. Commanders normally wear white, but there are a few guys, myself included, who like to stick to their roots, and continue to wear red."

"So what about the gray one?" Kira asked.

"That uniform is a direct result of the Storm Wolves' success at Jachin. The battle was being broadcast for everyone in the PLANTs, and my team was kicking the most ass. We were fighting…like a pack of wolves. We came back as heroes, and the guys in ZAFT public relations wanted to milk it for all it was worth. The entire team was given distinct uniforms in what they dubbed "Storm Wolf Gray", my uniform was a little more ornate, being that I was the commander. But to be honest, the uniform was a little showy for my tastes, so I kept it for special occasions as my dress uniform, while I continued to wear my red one the rest of the time. That way I could still be seen as the commander. I hope to wear that uniform again someday, but then everything changed."

"Why did you leave?" asked Kira.

"Let me give you the abridged version, there are those in ZAFT who aren't satisfied with simply gaining independence from Earth. They wanted nothing less than the total destruction of all Naturals. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time when I learned about this, and they tried to kill me for it. That's why I came to Heliopolis, I was hiding. Don't ask me anymore Kira. It's something I really like to avoid. Okay?"

"Okay, I understand" Kira said, "So why don't you show me what else you have?"

"Gladly" said Sebastian, picking up a small, ornate dagger, "This has quite a bit of history, Kira. This dagger is over 5,000 years old. It was used by the high priests of the _original_ Heliopolis, in ceremonies to worship the sun god Ra. It came into my family almost 150 years ago when one of my ancestors found it on an archeological dig at Giza, and brought to the PLANTs by my great-grandfather."

"Whoa," said Kira, genuinely impressed.

"We're not done yet, let me direct you to the three pictures on the table. Those hold much significance to me. The first picture is of my entire family. Look at the date and time" Sebastian said.

"February 14th, C.E 70, 8:03 AM?" Kira said looking to Sebastian, who merely nodded.

"That picture was taken exactly one hour before the nuke strike reduced Junius Seven to scrap. I lost my entire family in the strike. They had come from all over the PLANTs to gather at my grandparents' house on Junius for our 5 year reunion, Everyone was so happy, it was such a great time for us all." Sebastian swallowed hard.

"I want to say I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be doing you justice".

"It's okay bro. The next picture is of me and my team, and it was taken at my award ceremony for my Order of the Nebula" Sebastian said with a note of pride.

"So these are the Storm Wolves?" Kira asked, observing the 13 men and women dressed in the distinctive gray uniforms clustered around their commander, also in gray.

"Yeah, that's them, except for the two on either side of me. The one in red is Nicol Amalfi, probably my best friend in the entire world. He's one of the kindest, sweetest guys I know, and it was such a shock when I found out that he had chosen to join ZAFT. He wanted to defend his homeland, like I did."

"What about the girl? You two look pretty close" Kira said, trying to get a little payback for Sebastian's earlier teasing.

"I'm surprised you don't know who that is. That is Lacus Clyne, She was the one who awarded me the Order of the Nebula."

"Lacus Clyne?" Kira said, letting the name register in his mind for a few seconds, "Lacus Clyne, the pop star? Lacus Clyne, the Pink Princess of the PLANTs? Lacus Clyne, as in the daughter of Chairman Siegel Clyne?"

"One and the same, Kira, but you're missing one. Lacus Clyne, my fiancé."

"YOUR FIANCE!" Kira exploded.

"Keep it down, yes she's my fiancé. If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you kept that under wraps", hissed Sebastian.

"How did that happen?" said Kira.

"That's a story for another time. Let's get back to the treasures. This is my handgun. Not much to say about it. Forty-five caliber HK USP Tactical, my grandfather got it from somewhere, I really don't know, and passed down to me. It's old, but well taken care of. Still shoots as good as the day it was bought. Rarely leaves my side, but besides that, it's not that impressive."

"I agree, I'm really not into guns" Kira said.

"I'm not fond of them myself, but it's kind of a necessary evil for me, especially since I've been on the run."

"What about this certificate?" Kira said.

"That goes with _this_," Sebastian said pulling the Order of the Nebula medallion from his uniform jacket. "That is the citation that shows the date I received the Order, and it also proclaims me as ZAFT's 'Supreme Ace'. It's one of my three most precious treasures, I always have it with me, unless if I'm sleeping or showering. My second most precious treasure is this. My wolf head katana. I knew a man who was descended from a long line of master sword smiths. I asked him to fashion this sword for me, and to be sure that the handle was carved in the image of a wolf, my favorite animal. It has great value to me."

"Okay, so what's your greatest treasure? The medallion is third, the sword is second, what could be more important?" Kira said.

"Lacus" Sebastian said simply, "She's my reason for living. Lacus is the reason I fight. Anytime I was in doubt, she reassured and comforted me. I would give up my life a thousand times over to protect her, and that's not even a promise, it's a guarantee."

"Thanks Sebastian. Thanks for sharing all this with me. I feel a lot better, maybe Flay will see that not all Coordinators are bad" said Kira.

"I never said she couldn't change, I just said that it wouldn't happen with a snap of the fingers. And I know from experience, that fortune can change before you can blink." The two pilots headed down the hall toward the bridge with raised spirits.

Author's Note: WOW! Sebastian is Lacus' fiance? Poor Kira, he really likes Flay, but she's blinded by her own prejudice. Don't fear Kira/Flay fans, next is Artemis, and our favorite red-haired beauty will start to have a change of heart.


	6. Fight Between Friends

Disclaimer: You know where it is.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Battle Between Friends

By Storm Wolf77415

"I don't like this. It was too easy getting here", Mu said. After running silent for two hours, The _Archangel_ was nearing the Eurasian Federation military satellite, Artemis.

"I concur", Sebastian agreed, "Of course it could be due to Artemis' main defense."

"The light-wave barrier?" Natarle said.

"The same. The fabled 'Umbrella of Artemis'. I've pondered about this for quite some time, and come to this conclusion" Sebastian drew in an deep breath, "Whoever came up with the idea to one, put a military satellite in an area with no strategic value at all to them, and two, give said satellite an impenetrable energy shield, was obviously smoking something, because this was a huge waste of resources on the Eurasian's part."

"You're just a little opinionated on this, aren't you?" Murrue said.

"I'm _VERY_ opinionated on this. I had a bad experience with Eurasian troops after Jachin. I trust them about as far as I can throw them. Furthermore, I've heard stories about the commander at Artemis, Gerard Garcia. I wouldn't put it past him to try and use this ship to his advantage. And if he found out about _my_ presence, he'll use me guaranteed. I have no love for certain people in ZAFT, but I'll be damned if I betray my homeland."

"So, we should be on our guard?" Natarle said.

"Most definitely" Sebastian said.

"Heat source detected!" Pal interrupted. "From nine o'clock! _Nazca_-class ma'am!"

"That can only be the _Vesalius_, and if I'm right, the _Gamow _shouldn't be too far away, probably in a position to intercept us if we try to flee the other direction" the pilot said.

"Confirmed sir, _Laurasia_-class directly astern, A thousand miles off", Pal said.

"So they saw through our deception," Murrue said through closed eyes.

"I knew that it probably wouldn't work with Rau, but we had to try. I was hoping for a little more time. We need to get ready for battle, Lieutenant."

"Right, the Strike?" Mu said.

"Kira will keep flying it" Sebastian informed him, "and now that is taken care of, we're going to need a plan to get out of this alive."

"You have any ideas?" Murrue said.

"I think I just might," Sebastian replied with an evil grin on his face. After outlining his plan, Sebastian, Kira, and Mu headed for the hanger bay.

_Gamow_, Hanger Bay

Nicol Amalfi uncomfortably eased into the pilot's seat of the GAT-X207 Blitz. A very small part of him was quite eager to test his new machine in battle, but the rest was absolutely terrified of facing a man he considered a brother on the battlefield, and he was still hoping there was method to his madness.

_Sebastian, I've known you too long, there's a reason why you joined the Earth Forces, at least…I hope there is._

During the briefing, Nicol had volunteered to confront Sebastian in the hopes of getting him to come back or barring that, find out what he was doing.

The four G-pilots had concurred that shooting to kill was last resort only, well three of the G-pilots felt that way, Yzak would have probably shot first and asked questions later, anyway. Although, Nicol knew that Yzak was no where near the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due's league.

Le Creuset's voice stirred Nicol from his thoughts.

_"Okay Nicol, you know what you have to do. Find out what you can from Commander Connor. Do not fire on the Predator unless there is no other option. I know he's your friend, but I expect you to follow orders"_

"Yes sir, I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it" Nicol replied, trying to keep his voice from cracking. He then took a deep breath, focusing on the mediation techniques that Sebastian taught him.

_I can't get distracted out there, even if Sebastian is my best friend, I still have my duty to ZAFT, and the PLANTs."_

"Nicol Amalfi in Blitz, LAUNCHING!"The Blitz lined up on the catapult, the lights went green, and the machine shot out into space.

_Archangel_, Hanger Bay

Sebastian entered the hanger, dressed in his green flight suit, white helmet tucked under his arm. Mu La Flaga was also present in his purple and black flight suit, speaking with Kira, now resplendent in a blue and white flight suit, trimmed in orange.

"Remember the plan, kid. And this, too: think only about defending this ship and yourself. Got it?" Mu said.

"I'll try", Kira said reluctantly, and Mu pushed off for the Moebius Zero.

"You ready?" Sebastian said.

"Not really" Kira said.

"Well, like Lieutenant La Flaga just said, Just keep to the plan, think of protecting this ship, and" Sebastian lowered his voice so only the young Coordinator could hear, "Think of protecting Flay".

"Thanks," Kira said, smiling slightly, before he headed off to the Strike.

"Glad to help," Sebastian said, returning it, "Lieutenant La Flaga, are you ready to return to the hunt?"

"Ready and willing, the Hawk of Endymion and the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, unexpected hunting partners huh?"

"They always say fortune makes strange bedfellows. I personally couldn't ask for a better hunting partner. Let's get this done." With that both pilots got into their machines.

La Flaga's Zero was the first to launch, concealed by a blast from the _Archangel_'s massive Lohegrin positron cannons. The Strike lined up on the starboard catapult and the Predator mirrored that on the port side. As the lights went green, both pilots said the same words.

"Sebastian Connor",

"Kira Yamato"

"Predator Gundam"

"Strike Gundam",

"LAUNCHING!"

And both machines launched into Artemis airspace, with Sebastian giving off his trademark howl as he did so, which was exactly what Nicol was waiting for.

"Dearka, Yzak, I'm going after Sebastian, I'll see if I can't talk some sense into him," Nicol said.

"Good luck", said Dearka, and took off in the GAT-X103 Buster.

"If he steps out of line and you don't do anything about it, then I'M stepping in" Yzak said, from the GAT-X102 Duel.

In the Aegis, Athrun noticed a specific mobile suit come on his screen, GAT-X105 Strike, "Kira" was all he said.

At the same time, Kira's face became as near white as the Predator itself as he saw the GAT-X303 Aegis approach, "That red mobile suit…Athrun!"

"Okay, boys, show me what you've got" said Sebastian, "I wish it didn't it have to be this way, but I don't have a choice."

"Sebastian, Sebastian Connor is that you?" a voice over the radio came, a voice that Sebastian had never thought he would hear again. A sinister looking black and red mobile suit stopped right in front of the Predator.

"Nicol Amalfi? What the _hell_ are you doing in that thing!" Sebastian roared.

"Trying to talk some sense into you for one!" Nicol said.

"You don't say?" said Sebastian, "What makes you think you I needed some sense talked into me?" Noticing that Nicol was flying the X207 Blitz.

"Your disappearance five months ago, the fact you were on Heliopolis piloting an Earth Alliance machine, the fact that you killed Miguel, Olor, and Matthew? They were your comrades, Sebastian! How could you do it? How could you betray us?" Nicol said, close to tears.

"I had my reasons bro, but I can't reveal them right now. Although I will ask you this…Have they completed GENESIS?" Sebastian said the last part so quietly. It was a whisper on a breeze.

"Genesis? What…You're not making any sense, Sebastian" Nicol said, more confused than ever.

"So they haven't completed it. Nicol, listen to me very closely, once you get back home, ask about it, it will change your opinion of what you should be fighting for", said Sebastian.

While this was going on between Blitz and Predator, the Strike and Aegis had finally come face-to-face. Athrun was the first to make his move, hailing the Strike.

"Is that you, Kira?" Athrun demanded, "How could you join the Earth Forces? Why are you with the Naturals? _TELL ME!_"

Kira wanted to wilt under his old friend's barrage, but then Sebastian's words returned, _not everyone fights for a nation. Others fight simply to protect their friends and loved ones, which is by far the purest thing you can fight for._

And Kira thought of a certain blue-eyed, red-haired beauty with the grace and poise of a ballerina, and a mischievous smile on her face.

"I'm doing what I have to do, Athrun! And I'm not _with_ the Earth Forces either! I'm fighting to protect my friends, and the girl I love!" Kira said, mentally patting himself on the back for that last line.

"What?" Athrun paused.

"Besides, wasn't it ZAFT that started this? You attacked Heliopolis!" Kira said, his knuckles white from gripping the controls.

"That's because the Naturals turned it into a target. _They_ built those weapons there, and _they_ violated their neutrality!" Athrun hissed harshly.

Elsewhere, Predator and Blitz continued to stand, eye-to-eye.

"Sebastian, please tell me that there's more to this. I can't believe that you would willingly leave us like that" Nicol pleaded.

"There's more going on than you know little brother, but I can't tell you right now" Sebastian said softly, "ZAFT has a dark secret, one that not even I should have been aware of. They plan to commit genocide, and I will not be a part of that!"

"I don't care who violated the neutrality! Heliopolis was neutral, and so am I!" Kira shouted to Athrun, "You used to tell me you hated the whole idea of war, so why did you join ZAFT?"

"Because we're fighting for our lives, Earth started this, not us!" Athrun said.

A barrage of green beams streaked by, Kira evaded them just barely.

"You aren't fighting Athrun! Why not!" Yzak said.

"The Duel? Oh, no…" Kira paled, and the true battle was joined.

_Vesaliu_s, Bridge.

"Enemy force consists of two mobile suits", a crewman reported.

"And no mobile armor, the Hawk of Endymion's Zero must not be ready for sortie yet," Le Creuset gave an evil smirk, "I suppose my destroying his wired gunbarrels and linear cannon would cause some problems."

"It's safe to make that assumption," Fredrick Ades, captain of the _Vesalius_ agreed, "Of course, we still haven't managed to hit the legged ship yet, either."

"Hardly unexpected, Captain. Both Athrun and Nicol have personal matters to deal with. It's a shame to have to lose the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, but he's been flying an Earth Forces machine and killed three of our pilots already, that is effective treason. And we all know the penalty for that."

Artemis airspace

"Oh no," Nicol said, noticing the Duel attacking the Strike, "Sebastian, I'm sorry. I have to do my duty." And Blitz drew a beam saber.

"Then so do I" said Sebastian. Predator mimicking the action. Predator and Blitz charged each other, beam sabers locking.

"I'll admit Nicol! You're a credit to that red uniform! But you of all people should know that I'm still on a higher level!" Sebastian said, retreating backward.

"Yeah? that's not going to stop me!" Nicol said, charging after him.

_Lieutenant La Flaga should have reached the Vesalius by now, maybe when he's done there, they'll leave us alone for awhile,_ Sebastian thought.

Artemis airspace, near _Vesalius_,

"Now I've got you. Try this on for size, Le Creuset!" Mu hissed and let the _Nazca_-class cruiser have it with everything he had.

Le Creuset had sensed his presence, but was about two seconds too late.

"Maximum thrust! Activate CIWS! Lower bow, pitch angle sixty!" The masked commander roared.

_Too little, too late_, Mu thought, and with a sadistic smirk on his face, Mu throttled his engines to full, deployed his wired gun barrels, and fired them along with his linear cannon, slagging the _Vesalius_' entire underbelly, leaving it blackened and charred.

_You'll die for this, Mu! _Le Creuset snarled silently.

Mu La Flaga's Moebius Zero waggled a little bit as it triumphantly pulled away, almost poking fun at the ZAFT ship.

The _Archangel_ then let loose with its Lohegrins. The _Vesalius_ pulled hard to starboard, missing one blast completely, but still getting grazed by the other, which is still not a good thing to have happen. Suffice it to say, some people on the _Vesalius_ were very unhappy, especially a certain masked ZAFT commander.

_Vesalius_, Bridge.

Rau Le Creuset is normally known for his cool demeanor, and his ability to stay calm in tense situations. This was not one of those cases. He began cussing a blue streak that would have done any sailor proud, and caused the female members of the bridge crew to begin blushing.

"Damage to number three sodium wall; reactor output down, engine thrust down fifty thrust" one of the crew reported.

"Orders, Commander?" Ades asked cautiously, hoping not to incur his superior's wrath.

"Send out orders to retreat," he snarled, "We've lost this round, Captain. Order our mobile suits to return at once."

"Yes sir," Ades said, secretly happy to keep his hide.

Artemis airspace.

"Yes, Mu did it!" Sebastian said seeing a bright flash, "Looks like this round is ours, Nicol. You should be getting a recall message any second now."

Indeed, the message VESALIUS ATTACKED. RETURN TO SHIP IMMEDIATELY came up on Nicol's screen.

"I guess you're right, Sebastian. I hope we don't have to meet again for a very long time" Nicol said, secretly relieved.

Yzak, however was not so pleased, "The _Vesaliu_s was hit? They're ordering us to _retreat?_", his anger rising as he read each word, "But we can still win this! I'm not letting it end this way!" And the Duel intensified its attack on the Strike.

"Stop it, Yzak! We've been ordered to retreat!" Athrun shouted.

"Shut your mouth, you coward!" Yzak sneered.

_Could this get any worse!_ Kira thought, and it did as the beam rifle spluttered and the phase-shift went down.

"Now I've got you!" Yzak said, a look of near sadistic pleasure on his face, as the Duel raced towards the Strike. However, the Aegis was also on the move. Athrun converted the machine to mobile armor mode and beat the Duel to the prize.

Sebastian growled when he heard the oh so familiar clunking sound, "Oh, crap!" he said, and his fears were confirmed…the Aegis had the Strike in its claws.

_Archangel_, Bridge

"The Strike has been taken! Phase-Shift down!" Tonomura reported.

"Now what do we do?" Murrue said softly.

"We're getting another message from Commander Connor" Mir said, "He wants the Launcher Striker pack loaded onto the catapult."

"Get a spare energy battery out to the Strike, along with some heavier firepower…that could work!" Natarle said.

Atremis airspace.

The Buster and Blitz had joined the Aegis, Duel, and Strike.

"What are you doing Athrun?" Yzak demanded.

"We were told to destroy it! You're disobeying orders!" Dearka threw in.

"If we can capture it, then we're better off!" Athrun said, "I think the Commander would agree with me!"

"Just what are you up to, Athrun?" Kira asked.

"I'm taking you to the Gamow, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut up until we get there."

"Like hell I am!" Kira retorted, "I'm not going any ZAFT ship!"

"You don't have a choice. Unless…unless you want me to shoot you down" Athrun said.

_How did it come to this?_ Kira thought, _Athrun why are you doing this?_

"I already lost my mom in the Bloody Valentine. So I-" Athrun started, but a massive volley of beams and projectiles rained down on the five G-weapons, as the Moebius Zero and Predator swooped downward.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Get clear, kid!" Mu shouted, blasting both the Aegis and Duel, "The ship's sending out the Launcher Strike; don't miss it!"

"Got it!" The Strike headed for the _Archangel_ as fast as it could go, jettisoning the Aile pack along the way.

"You're not getting away from me!" Yzak hissed. He brought up his beam rifle, ready to launch a grenade toward the Strike.

"I don't think so!" Sebastian said, letting off his trademark howl before letting lose a barrage from his shoulder-mounted cannons, Igelstellungs, and beam rifle. This threw off Yzak's aim just enough for the grenade to miss Kira, but it could still catch the Strike in the blast radius.

"No!" Yzak roared. Enraged at the damage to his machine, and that the Storm Wolf's attack bought Kira just enough time to link up with the Launcher pack and was now blasting away with the Agni hyper-impulse cannon.

"I suggest you get away from here, Joule", Sebastian said, "Kira may be new to the game, but he's a fast learner. He might not miss next time."

"I'll remember this Connor!" Yzak roared, "I'll remember this!" and the Duel sped away, followed by the Buster and Aegis, the Blitz remained for a few seconds and peeled off itself.

The three pilots were battered and exhausted, but still standing tall. For two of them, a hard realization crystallized within, the realization that they may have to strike down their brothers. The Strike, Predator, and Zero returned to the Archangel, and continued on to Artemis.

Another chapter in the can! I was hoping to get to Artemis itself in this chapter. But things didn't work out that way. I did enjoy writing the confrontation between Sebastian and Nicol, so it wasn't a total loss. Next up, will be Artemis proper, and the beginning of Flay's change of heart.


	7. Trashing the Umbrella

Song of the Storm Wolf

Trashing the Umbrella

By Storm Wolf77415

A grim expression was etched on Sebastian Connor's face as he exited the cockpit of the GAT-X108 Predator, and came down the zip line.

_I can't believe that out of all the teams that Nicol could have ended up with, it _had_ to be Le Creuset's and they just happened to be the ones that stole the other G-Weapons! I really hate life sometimes!_

As Sebastian was about to head for his quarters, he noticed several members of the crew gathered around the Strike.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked Murdoch.

"It's the kid, he won't come out, and he's not answering at all. Lieutenant La Flaga is trying to coax him out, but he's not having any luck" the mechanic replied.

"Oh shit!" Sebastian hissed. He ran for the Strike, dropping his helmet on the ground. He found Mu half-in, half-out of the Strike, speaking in a calming tone to the young Coordinator.

"Combat shock?" Sebastian asked Mu, noting that Kira was death gripping the controls, knuckles white, breathing heavily, a slightly greenish tone to his already heavily sweating face.

"Yeah, and looks like a pretty bad case," the Hawk said.

"Kira, you alright pal?" Sebastian said softly. Kira's response was to begin gagging. Sebastian tore Kira's helmet off and held it in front of him, and Kira promptly emptied the contents of his stomach inside.

"I feel sick" was Kira's eventual reply "Is that going to happen every time?"

"First time's always the worst," Mu said, "Commander, can you give me a hand in taking Kira to the cafeteria?"

"I was thinking that exact same thing," said the Storm Wolf, giving Kira a gentle pat on the back, "Just so you know kid, you did great. The ship is still in one piece, we're okay. You earned some rest."

_Archangel_, Cafeteria

Flay was sitting in the cafeteria with the other Heliopolis refugees. She had been watching the battle on the monitor and was glad that it was over. Tolle, Sai, Mirialla, and Kuzzey had been on the bridge, lending a hand in the operation of the ship, and she had remained behind. Her attention was drawn to the sound of someone retching, and she saw that Kira was the source of it as he, flanked and supported by Sebastian and Mu, assisted Kira in lying on the table bench.

"What happened to him?" Flay said, just a touch of scorn in her voice

"He's okay, it's just the shock of dealing with his first battle, give him some time and he'll be just fine" Mu said.

"Come on, Lieutenant, let's get out of these things and get to the bridge. We'll be arriving at Artemis shortly. To be honest, I'm not looking forward to it" Sebastian said.

"Miss, could you watch over Kira in the meantime?" Mu asked. Flay was about to protest, when Kira held up his helmet, and puked again. Flay caved in. As much as she loathed Coordinators, seeing Kira the way he was, warmed her, even if was just the tiniest bit.

"Sure, I'll take care of him" she said, albeit reluctantly.

"Thanks" Mu replied. As the two pilots left, Sebastian snuck a glance over his shoulder, noticing Flay tentatively placing her hand into Kira's, and he gave a small smile.

_Well, it looks like Flay's prejudices may start to dissipate sooner than I expected, _He thought.

_Archangel_, Bridge

Sebastian, now once again in Earth Forces blue, strode onto the bridge, surprised to find Tolle at the helm.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian said.

"After watching Kira go out there and fight to protect the ship. All four of us couldn't sit there and _not_ do something to help, Tolle said. "So we volunteered. Mir and Sai are down in the CIC, and Kuzzey is working communications."

Sebastian looked behind to indeed see the young man manning communications.

"Well, I think it's time we called Artemis and requested permission to enter. Mr. Buskirk?" Murrue said.

"Hailing now, Ma'am" Kuzzey replied.

"I still don't like it," Sebastian said, "I took some precautions with Predator."

"Like what?" Natarle said.

"Rigged the thing to blow if someone else besides me tried to access it."

"That would take care of things", Mu said, "What about the Strike?"

"I'll go speak to Kira about it. If Garcia is the kind of man I've heard him to be, then he'd love to get his hands on either of these machines," said Sebastian.

"Clearance granted from Artemis, Ma'am" Kuzzey said, "We can enter the Umbrella, and they'll be sending an inspector aboard to confirm who we really are."

Artemis Base, Harbor

The inspector, one Lieutenant Commander Biddaulph came aboard almost instantly of the _Archangel's_ arrival in the harbor, and just his demeanor alone was enough to put everyone on guard.

"Welcome aboard, Commander," Murrue said as pleasantly as possible, eyeing him warily.

"Thank you, Lieutenant…assuming that's who you really are" Biddaulph said, looking out the main view port. Sebastian followed the Eurasian's glance, and his jaw clenched when he saw armed men surrounding the ship.

"Commander, what's going on here?" Murrue snapped.

"I must advise you, Lieutenant, remain silent" Biddaulph said in an almost bored tone.

"I suggest you answer the lady's question cockbite!" Sebastian snapped, getting full on in Biddaulph's face, having instinctively snapped into 'commander mode'.

"How dare you!" Biddaulph said indignantly, "Who do you think you are to treat me this way?" In an instant, Sebastian's sword flew out, stopping inches from the Eurasian's face.

"I thought the sword would have been a dead giveaway", Sebastian said, his voice cold as space itself, "But you've probably never been to Jachin, so let me introduce myself properly. Sebastian Connor, the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, at your service."

"ZAFT's Supreme Ace?" Biddaulph's eyes gave off a greedy flash, "Well, this changes things. I'm certain that Admiral Garcia would be most interested in speaking to you. Would the officers please follow me? Including you, Mr. Connor."

"That's _Commander_ Connor to you" Natarle said, eyes narrowed. Sebastian shot a mischievous glance to Natarle that said, _thank you_.

"Of course, you'll have to leave the sword behind, security purposes and all."

"Fair enough," Sebastian said, throwing the katana to Mir, "Take care of that for me, will you?" Sebastian set his cobalt blue eyes on Biddaulph, "I assure you, there's no need to confiscate it from her, she hasn't the slightest idea how to use it."

"Whatever" Biddaulph said.

Artemis, Gerard Garcia's Office

"Well, it appears you are who you say you are," said Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia in a snide tone, "I am afraid, however, that I cannot allow you to leave the base at this time."

Murrue's eyes flared, "Why is that sir?"

"The _Laurasia_-class is still outside. We can't lower the Umbrella while enemy forces are in the area. I hope you understand."

"Will you at least be able to resupply us? After leaving Heliopolis in a hurry, we're running a little low." "Of course, Lieutenant. If I may change the subject, I was quite surprised to find the Hawk of Endymion on this ship. May I ask what your mission was?" Garcia said to Mu.

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say, sir" Mu's eyes were narrowed, giving him a slight resemblance for the bird of prey that he had been named for.

"Fair enough, although it's fair to say it's astonishing to find _you_ of all people aboard, Commander Connor" Garcia said.

"Oh, you don't say, Admiral?" Sebastian replied, "Why is it such a shocker?"

"I'm 'shocked' that ZAFT's Supreme Ace would willingly betray the PLANTs."

"Well then, let me clear the air by saying, that while I've deserted ZAFT, I haven't betrayed the PLANTs." Sebastian said, as evenly as possible, all the while fighting his desire to wring Garcia's neck.

"Even still, now that you've joined the Earth Forces, which makes you very…valuable to me."

"Cut the crap, Garcia! Let's skip to the chase" Sebastian snapped, tired of the charade, "I know what it is you want. You want all to know all about ZAFT's defenses, and how to get past them. Well sorry, you're not getting anything but this! You cockbiting fucktard!" and Sebastian flipped the bird.

"That was a foolish move, Commander. You'll find that I can be most persuasive" Garcia said, "Take them away, Private. I'm sorry Lieutenant, this is for your own protection…"

"You're making a mistake, Admiral-" Natarle started, as the guard reached for Sebastian, who grabbed the guard's arm and twisted, breaking it in the process, Sebastian then pushed the guard away, reached into his uniform jacket and produced his USP, and put a bullet in the guard's head.

"You're an idiot, you know that? I may be known for the sword, but did you really think it was my only weapon? I may not like guns, but I'm not above using them." Sebastian said, running out the door before anyone could react to what had happened.

_Gamow_, Bridge

"So, they're still hiding behind the Umbrella are they? No one gets in or out" Yzak remarked in disgust.

"A standoff," said Dearka, "With Artemis' resources at their disposal, the legged ship could easily attack us."

"Provided they receive any support at all, the Eurasian and Atlantic Federations are allies by necessity, even still, they can't stand each other," Captain Zelman, _Gamow_'s commander remarked, "Furthermore, the Umbrella will never go down as long as we remain here, and it's impervious to all known weapons."

"I may have an idea", Nicol said, "The Blitz is equipped with a stealth system known as Mirage Colloid. The colloid particles block out all visual, infrared, and radar scanners, rendering it effectively invisible. We take the _Gamow_ out of range, the Umbrella is lowered. I go in, destroy the generators, and you two can come in."

"It could work", Dearka said. _It's a pretty sneaky move, almost cowardly. But, the stealthy approach might be the way to go on this one. I don't know Commander Connor the way Nicol does, but he would probably approve of it. _

Yzak's thoughts mirrored Dearka's, but he was tired of waiting, "All right, Nicol. Do what you have to do. We'll be waiting for your signal."

_Archangel_, Cafeteria.

With Sebastian on the loose, security throughout the base had been increased, and Murrue, Mu, and Natarle had been locked up. Sebastian had gone to the hanger and found both the Predator and Strike missing. He then followed Garcia, his aide, and four guards, at a safe distance as they went in search of the Strike pilot. _I've got a bad feeling about this_, was the Storm Wolf's only thought.

Garcia paraded into the cafeteria liked he owned the place, "I'm looking for the pilot of the X105 Strike. Which of you is it?" He demanded. Kira was about to stand, but Murdoch stopped him.

"Commander Connor was flying it, why don't you look for him?"

"Nice try, we know he was flying the X108 Predator. He's killed one of my men, and he's rigged his machine to explode if we try to use it. But now I'm looking for the Strike pilot. _Where is h_e?" as if to make his point, the guards raised their rifles.

Garcia saw Flay, and grabbed her, "The captain of this ship is a woman, who's to say that the Strike pilot isn't also the same."

"Let me go!" Flay shrieked. Kira then sprung up.

"It was me! I'm the Strike pilot!" Kira said, staring the Eurasian right in the eye.

"You? Don't make me laugh!" Garcia was about to hit Kira, but the Coordinator held up his arm blocked it.

"_I am_ the pilot of the Strike, I'm the one you want, leave everyone else out of this" Kira said, putting on his best poker face, and never losing eye contact with the admiral.

"You have courage, boy. Very well, you will come with me and remove the encryption lockout on the Strike's OS. Bring the girl just in case he needs…motivation." Two guards flanked Kira, while the other two dragged Flay out of the cafeteria.

Sebastian then arrived a few seconds later, "Chief, what's the word?"

"That slime bag admiral was looking for the Strike pilot, he was about to pump us full of lead before the kid stood up."

"Where's Flay?" Sebastian said, his blue eyes gaining a hint of red to them.

"They took her along as _motivation_ in case the kid pulled anything" Murdoch said with venom.

"Shit!" Sebastian said, "Chief, you're in charge here. I'm going to help Kira and Flay, and locate Predator."

"Will do sir!" Murdoch said, "Give 'em hell for me!"

"Don't worry, I intend to. Gerard Garcia is going to learn what it means to be _hunted_" Sebastian said, his tone even and low.

"Here, Sebastian, you might need this!" Mir said, giving the Storm Wolf back his katana.

"Thank you for holding onto it, Mir" Sebastian said, strapping his sword to his side and then kissing her hand, and forcing her cheeks to flush.

"Be careful, kid" Murdoch said. Sebastian stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder.

"If you're worried about me, don't. Worry about Garcia, He's about to find out that I'm just as dangerous _outside_ of the cockpit as I am _inside_!"

Artemis, Hanger

Kira and Flay were brought before the Strike. Kira was uncomfortable, but Flay was indignant.

"Don't you know who my father is? He's Vice Foreign Minister George Allster of the Atlantic Federation. When he hears of this…" Garcia promptly slapped her.

"I know your father, young lady. Quite frankly, he's a fool. Perhaps when this is over, you can entertain my men. Women in the military are quite a rarity, they would enjoy your company" Garcia said in positively lecherous tone, "And now your friend will remove the lock on the Strike's OS, from there we'll copy all the data on the machine and its weapons."

"Very well, but I'm only doing this for her," Kira said, as he floated to the cockpit the guard holding Flay close behind him. As he entered, he gave Flay a look that said, _don't worry, I'll get us out of this_.

Kira calmly sat down, pulled out the keyboard, and began typing. And then a massive explosion rocked the base. Acting quickly Kira kicked the guard away, grabbed Flay around the midsection, pulled her inside, and sealed the cockpit. Ending up with Flay in Kira's lap.

"What are you doing!" Flay squealed.

"Saving your life!" Kira retorted, "Hold on tight, we're getting out of here!" Flay quickly grabbed onto Kira's neck. Kira equipped the Sword Strike package, and used the Schwerht Gewerh to cut a hole in the wall. Allowing them to escape.

Artemis, Exterior

Nicol let off a hoot of victory. His plan had gone like clockwork. The Umbrella had gone down once the _Gamow_ had left the area. Giving the Blitz a straight on shot at the base proper. His beam rifle spat out emerald death at the Umbrella generators, then finished the job with a slash from his beam saber.

"The shield is down! Come on in, guys!" Nicol called to the Buster and Duel.

"Acknowledged!" Yzak said, "The coward's plan actually worked. Maybe he's good for something after all."

"We never said he was useless. Sometimes the stealthy approach is the right one" Dearka replied.

Artemis, Harbor

Kira floored the accelerator as he made his escape. He was doubly determined to make it out in light of his passenger. Flay currently had a death grip around Kira's neck, head burrowed into his shoulder, and eyes clamped shut.

"Don't worry, Flay. I won't let anything happen to you" Kira said in a reassuring tone.

"Do you really mean that?" Flay said, opening one eye. To which Kira simply nodded.

"Then in that case, do something about that!" Flay screamed, pointing at the black and red mobile suit approaching them, beam rifle firing.

_The Blitz_, Kira thought, _at least it's not Athrun_. He raised the Schwerht Gewerh, "Why can't you just leave us alone!" Kira shouted, swinging the massive blade.

Nicol quickly reversed thrust, just barely avoiding being bisected right in two. He fired the Blitz's lancer darts, forgetting that they would have done jack against Phase Shift.

Kira wasn't taking any chances. He evaded two of them and sliced the last one in half, "Just go away! I'm not going to let you hurt her!" he screamed. Flay looked up into Kira's eyes, seeing how fiercely he was fighting to protect her.

_Maybe, he's not that bad after all_, Flay thought, _He _did_ stand up for me in the cafeteria, and he's fighting to protect me, like a knight protecting his princess, _Flay smiled at that last notion.

Artemis, Interior

As Kira battled Nicol, Sebastian was still stalking the corridors, looking for Predator, as well as Garcia.

_You can't hide forever cockbite_, he thought, _a wolf's sense of smell is second to none, and sooner or later, it finds its prey._

Sebastian glanced into a room and found Predator, swamped over with technicians, and surrounded by guards, and overseeing the whole thing, no one less than Rear Admiral Gerard Garcia himself.

Sebastian drew his sword in his left hand, his USP in the right, and calmly walked into the room.

"Excuse me!" Sebastian said at the top of his lungs, "I don't believe that belongs to you!"

Garcia began laughing, "You really are a fool. You know that, Connor? Look around you, how do expect to defeat a full platoon of guards all on your own? You may be a Coordinator, but even you can't last that long!"

"You're absolutely right, Admiral," Sebastian said, closing his eyes as if he was deep in thought, "Under normal circumstances, even a Coordinator would have to be suicidal to face these kinds of odds." Sebastian's eyes snapped open, and everyone stepped back in shock.

"But whoever said I was _JUST_ a Coordinator?" the source of everyone's shock was Sebastian's eyes, they had narrowed almost to slits, and the color was no longer blue, but a brilliant brownish-gold, the eyes of a wolf. The pupils had contracted, making the golden irises prominent. Sebastian let off a massive howl and charged head long into the fray.

It became a one sided massacre after that. Those not brought down by a pinpoint shot to the head from Sebastian's pistol met their very bloody end on the edge of Sebastian's sword. As he did this, Sebastian was growling and snarling. He was the wolf personified.

Eventually it was just Garcia and the Storm Wolf himself. To say that the good admiral was scared would be a gross understatement.

"Don't hurt me" he whimpered, his prior bravado evaporated at the man half his age who glared at him with narrowed eyes blazing like two pools of amber fire.

"You're pathetic," Sebastian growled in a low tone, "You call yourself a soldier? I'd love to see you on the front lines. you'd be shot down by a wet-eared kid on his first sortie."

"What is it you want?" Garcia said fearfully.

"I'll just be taking back what's rightfully mine," Sebastian said, "I could waste you, right here and now, but I'm in a giving mood today. So you'll live. Pray we never meet again, cockbite." And with that, Sebastian turned on his heel and walked toward Predator.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'll be sure that we don't!" Garcia hissed, secretly drawing a small pistol, but Sebastian wheeled around, and emptied the rest of the clip into Gerard Garcia's body, before he even knew what happened.

Sebastian entered Predator, closed his eyes, and shook his head back and forth a few times. When he opened them, they were back to normal.

"Damn! I really hoped not to resort to that", Sebastian said remorsefully, "I can't focus on that, I need to get out of here." He powered up the mobile suit and flew out.

Artemis, Harbor.

In wake of the Blitz's surprise attack, the _Archangel_ crew was quickly able to reassert control over the ship. They were now quickly working to escape. The Strike and the Blitz were still battling with each other, trying to buy time for the ship to get out.

_Come on, just go away!_ Kira thought as he swung at the Blitz again. He and Flay then heard an eerie howl, and saw the Predator fly out through a massive explosion.

"Kira, I heard you had some problems, everything okay?" Sebastian said flying toward the two machines.

"Yeah, I'm good. I've got Flay with me as well. We're both okay" Kira responded.

"That's good, now let's get out of here," He then noticed the Blitz, "Ah, I see you met Nicol. I trust you had something to do with the attack?"

"I might have", Nicol said. _Sebastian knows the Strike pilot? Wait a minute! Athrun told me that his friend, Kira, was flying it! So, I was fighting Kira. I need to talk to Athrun about this._

"Kira, the ship's getting ready to leave, take Flay back. I'll be with you in a few minutes" Sebastian said.

"Uh, yeah sure," Kira said, and the Strike flew back to the _Archangel_. And so Predator and Blitz were face to face once again.

"Sebastian please, come back to us", Nicol pleaded, "We can speak to my dad, he can help drop the treason charges."

"I told you earlier, Nick. Things have happened that have forced me to leave", Sebastian cut him off "I'm committed to this course, and I can't go back".

"Then in that case, next time I see you, I'll have no choice but to shoot you down," Nicol said sadly, "Good-bye Sebastian."

"Good-bye, Nicol", Sebastian replied, and Predator returned to the _Archangel_, as the majestic ship sailed out of the doomed base.

Archangel, Hanger.

Kira exited the cockpit and slid down the wire. Flay clinging to him tightly. He saw Sebastian exit Predator, a sorrowful look on his face. Out of concern for the Storm Wolf, he went over to him.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked uneasily. He was surprised to see Sebastian, silent tears running down his face.

"No, not really," Sebastian's voice cracked, "But nothing a warm shower, a meal, and a nap can't fix." Wiping the tears out of his eyes, "I saw you get out of the cockpit with Flay. Is she alright?"

"She was a little scared when it happened, but for the most part, I'd say yeah. I'd say she'll at least talk to me without trying to kill me."

Sebastian gave a small laugh, "Every little bit helps. I'll talk to you later."

"What was his problem?" Flay asked, coming up beside Kira.

"You know that mobile suit we were facing inside Artemis?" Kira replied, "That was Sebastian's best friend, he was like a little brother to him, something happened that forced Sebastian to leave ZAFT, and now they're on opposite sides."

"Oh, no!" Flay said, hands to her face.

"I know how he feels, my best friend is flying one of those machines as well" said Kira, eyes downcast. He then received a surprise, as Flay gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was _that_ for?"

"To say thanks for standing up for me, and protecting me, and also to help you feel better" Flay said, a slight rosy tone in her cheeks.

"Thanks, friends?" Kira said, holding out his hand.

"Friends" Flay said, returning the gesture, and heading to the cafeteria.

_Well, it's a start_, Kira thought, and he hurried to catch up to Flay.

Author's notes: Well, there it is! Kira and Flay are at least on amicable terms with each other, but don't worry my brother and sister K/F fans, it will develop on here. Don't worry about Sebastian and Nicol. The two of them will reconcile sooner than you think!

As for the guards, most of you who have read Solid's stories are probably forming ideas in your heads. Let me squelch those ideas right here and now. Sebastian is neither a Destroyer like Kevin, nor a Hyper Berserker like Ken. Sebastian _does_ possess the SEED, but he's had some _other_ things done to him as well, and everything will come out soon enough.


	8. Remembrence at the Wolf's Den

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Wolf's Den Remembrance

By Storm Wolf77415

"Do you want the bad news or the worse news first?" Sebastian said to Murrue.

"How about good news?" Murrue replied.

"If I had any good news, I would have told you, Lieutenant. Things are pretty bleak. Ship's provisions are running dangerously low."

"We can stretch the food supply for a while with smaller rations, but it's the water I'm worried about. Without it, we're pretty much done for" Mu said grimly.

"It didn't help that we were prevented from resupplying at Artemis," Natarle said.

"Thank the Le Creuset team for that one, they're like a pit bull, once they latch on, they don't let go" Sebastian said, "However, with all the confusion, we've got some breathing room, but not for long. They will catch up to us sooner or later."

"This will not do," said Murrue, "We need options, and we need them now."

"What's our current course?" Sebastian asked Neumann.

"This sir, it takes us pretty close to the Debris Belt, but we'll avoid most of it." Neumann said.

"Mr. Neumann, prepare to change course, bearing 315 mark 210 we're going in", Sebastian said, his voice determined.

"Are you out of your mind!" Natarle snapped, "Certainly you of all people know how dangerous the Debris Belt is!"

"I'm fully aware of how dangerous the belt is!" Sebastian snapped back, "But it's also our best chance for survival! Lieutenant, you asked for options. I'm giving you one, and right now, it's all we have. If anyone has any other ideas, I'm wide open."

"Commander Connor is right, this is our only option" said Mu, "With all the destroyed starships, there's bound to be water on a few of them, I seriously doubt the crews will mind."

"Actually Lieutenant La Flaga, the place I have in mind for us to salvage is very specific, we'll find enough water to last us to the moon, and then some."

"Mr. Neumann, follow the course," Murrue said finally.

"Yes, ma'am" the helmsman said.

"Once arrive at our destination, we best hurry, get what we need, and get out. We may have lost the Le Creuset team at Artemis, but I wouldn't be surprised if other ZAFT forces were nearby" Sebastian said.

Debris Belt

Sebastian would have laughed at his earlier statement if had known that a ZAFT vessel was in fact at the very location where the _Archangel_ was headed, a vessel that he would have immediately recognized. The _Nazca_-class battleship, _Dark Tooth_, painted in a dark brownish-gray, with mottled spots, hovered idly near the shattered remains of Junius Seven. It had been on an inspection tour as a prelude to the memorial ceremony to commemorate the one year anniversary of the disaster.

Captain Harrison Macleod, 48, stood on the darkened bridge of his ship, his standard issue black uniform melding with the shadows. While he was master of the ship, standing next to him was his superior officer, an 18 year old man wearing ZAFT commander's white , with sandy brown hair, and a sadistic gleam in his emerald green eyes. Both men were looking at the recent dispatch from ZAFT Headquarters, and the man in red gave off a scoffing laugh.

"So, the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due has hitched a ride on the Earth Forces' new ship and is flying one of their new mobile suits? My, my, my, how low we have sunk", the commander said, "And any ZAFT forces who encounter him are ordered to kill him? No problem for me, I would have done anyway. This just makes it easier. Remind me to thank Councilor Zala for the present."

Kyle Evans, the Grimaldi Hyena, commander of the Hyenas team, and self-proclaimed rival to Sebastian, sneered, "I've always known that Connor was weak, now he's proven it by joining our very enemies, I suppose it makes sense for the Natural lover to join the Naturals!"

The animosity between the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and the Grimaldi Hyena had extended to their respective teams as well. Even though they had been on the same side, it was a given that if they had all been left in a room together, there would have been 28 dead bodies when it was all said and done, because they would have gone out of their way to kill each other.

"The Le Creuset team has been tracking them since they left Heliopolis, but they lost track of them after Artemis" Macleod noted.

"Le Creuset's loss is our gain, besides if anyone's going to kill Sebastian Connor, it's going to be me!" Kyle said, "Captain Macleod, prepare to move out, we're going hunting!"

"You might want to hold off on that sir! I don't think we'll have to look far!" the radar officer called, "an unidentified vessel has entered the region, it matches the description given of the vessel the Le Creuset team was pursuing. It's got to be them!"

A sinister grin crossed Kyle's face, "Someone must really like me! Have they detected us?"

"Negative sir, the debris is wreaking havoc on our radar. It was by chance I saw them. I don't know how good their radar is, but if they had detected us, they would have done something by now, and it's just cruising along."

"Move us into the Debris Belt and power down. Let's see what the Storm Wolf and his Natural friends are up to. We'll wait until they pass by, and then we blow them out of the sky! Game over, Storm Wolf!"

_Archangel_, Bridge

The _Archangel_ traveled through the Debris Belt for three hours, and the whole time Sebastian never left his spot on the bridge, next to the primary view port silently staring out into space among the junked heaps, when finally."We've arrived!" Sebastian called, drawing Murrue from her chair to the Storm Wolf's side, "You wanted water, THERE'S all the water we'll need!" Murrue could hear the rising emotion in his voice.

"Excuse me for stating the obvious, but that looks like the remains of a PLANT-class colony out there" Mu said.

"You're right Lieutenant La Flaga, that's exactly what it is" Sebastian said, tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat.

"Where did you bring us, Commander?" Murrue said gently. Sebastian's reply was one choked out word, "Home."

"Home?" Natarle said, "What do you mean by home?"

"It drifted out here after the events of last year, carrying with it the 243,721 souls that went down with it, including the 107 members of my family", Sebastian said, "

"Junius Seven", Murrue said, suddenly realizing.

"Exactly right, Lieutenant" Sebastian said, not bothering to hide his emotions, "This is the shattered remains of Junius Seven. All those who died are still over there I bet." Sebastian gazed at the shattered remains of the colony, and wiped the tears away, "That place has copious amounts of water, no doubt frozen due to exposure to space. What we need for ourselves won't even put a dent in its supply."

"Moving all that water is going to require some extra muscle" Mu said.

"Kira's friends?" Sebastian said, to which Mu merely nodded.

"Lieutenant, as long as we're here, we should have some kind of memorial service. It would be right to pay our respects" Natarle said, even as by the book as she was, Natarle wasn't cold.

"I think that's exactly what we should do", Sebastian said, "Now that I think of it, the official ZAFT memorial ceremony will be in another twelve days, because that will be exactly one year since the Bloody Valentine."

"Do you think any ZAFT forces could be in the area? Inspecting it so it will be safe?" Natarle said.

"Probably, I wouldn't be surprised at all if they were. We'll just have to stay alert and move quickly. Let's call Kira and his friends up here, they should be made aware of the situation" Sebastian said. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was assembled on the bridge, and informed of the plan. Suffice it to say, they were more than a little reluctant.

"Are you sure, Sebastian? That's a gravesite, it would be wrong," Sai said.

"Sai, as a son of Junius Seven, I know for a fact that this is what they would want. All we're taking is enough water for us to survive. If my family was alive and we had told them about our situation, they wouldn't have just given us water, they would have insisted on feeding us as well. Grammy always had to be sure I was eating right" Sebastian grinned.

"I hate to cut into reminiscing time, but don't we have work to do?" said Natarle, "Okay, each of the students will be paired with a member of the regular crew. We'll take the Mystral shuttles down to the colony, find the water, and bring it back, while Commander Connor, Kira, and Lieutenant La Flaga fly cover for us. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" everyone said, and everyone headed off to their respective duties.

_Dark Tooth_, Bridge

"Status of the legged ship?" Kyle asked.

"It's come to a full and complete stop near the colony," The radar officer reported, "they're launching shuttles and they're heading down to the colony."

"What are they up to?" Macleod said.

"Harrison, you're guess is as good as mine. Not that I really care at all" Kyle said.

"Sir wasn't Commander Connor from Junius Seven?" the communications officer asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kyle asked.

"The reason we're here is to inspect the colony remains in preparation for the memorial in two weeks. It could be just as simple as Commander Connor wanting to pay his respects to his home."

"Likely, but there's got to be something more to it than just that. They wouldn't have come specifically here without a reason" Kyle said.

"Shall we move to intercept?" asked Captain Macleod.

"No, let's see what Connor and his little Natural friends are up to first" said Kyle.

_Archangel_, Bridge

The salvage operation had gone off without any problems, but the tense feeling still remained. The salvage crews had returned to the Archangel, and were now all present on the bridge, in readiness for a small memorial to the people of Junius Seven.

Sebastian, Mu, and surprisingly, Flay of all people, were now in a shuttle hovering fifty meters ahead of the _Archangel's_ bow. Flay held in her arms a collection of paper flowers that the crew and refugees made, she let them go and they spread out through space.

"May we remember all those who died on February 14th, C.E. 70" Sebastian said in a solemn voice, "They will never be forgotten, NEVER!" and with that, Sebastian drew his gun, and fired a single shot. He then drew his blade and saluted with it, "Love you, mom and dad" Sebastian added quietly. Flay turned her helmeted head to the Storm Wolf and offered a sympathetic gaze, and put her hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Lieutenant Ramius, I know I said that I wanted to get in and out, but it occurred to me that I left some personal effects at my old house, seeing how that I'm here, I'd like to request permission to go and retrieve them. I won't take long."

"Very well, Commander Connor, but be quick" said Ramius.

"Flay, we'll take you back to the ship, although I will need Lieutenant La Flaga to come with me" Sebastian said.

"Wait," Flay said, "I'd really like to come along. I-I want to see where you lived."

"Your call" Mu said, Sebastian considered this for a moment, before finally giving a brief nod."

"Fair enough, Flay. You can come" said Sebastian, "Although there isn't really much left to my home. _Archangel_, we'll be back in ten." And the shuttle raced off towards the colony debris.

Junius Seven Remains.

The shuttle flew on just above the streets of the shattered colony. The three passengers were silent during the trip. Mu was piloting, and Sebastian was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, this scene is far from new to him. Flay could only look out the window and see the debris floating in zero gravity. She saw a body, and then another, and another, soon they were all over the place. With each deceased body, each extinguished life, Flay's anti-Coordinator sentiments dissolved further.

_This is wrong_, Flay thought, _Coordinator or not, no one here deserved this fate._ She began to cry softly, cry for those that had needlessly lost their lives due to fear and prejudice.

"Is it sinking in?" a steady voice said, Flay noticed one of Sebastian's eyes was open, a small, sad smile on his face.

"It's so wrong," Flay said, "all these people, dead just like that."

"Imagine how I feel. I was here when the nuke went off. The worst part is that I could have prevented this from happening." This got both Flay and Mu's attention.

"You really mean that?" Mu said, turning around in his seat.

"Yes I do, Lieutenant La Flaga. I had the mobile armor carrying the nuke _in my sights_. I fired two seconds too late. The mobile armor was destroyed, but it was a moot point. The missile was already underway. I tried to catch it, but I was intercepted by other mobile armors. All I could do was watch as the nuke slammed into the colony…" Sebastian then saw a street sign he knew very well, _IVY LANE_, "We're close! This is my street!" Sebastian glued himself to the window. Silently thanking God for giving the distraction before his memories of the day overwhelmed them, "Here! Right here!"

Mu set down the shuttle in front of a gray stone ranch house. The three explorers stepped out and slowly approached as if it were a holy place.

"So this is where you lived?" Flay asked.

"1212 Ivy Lane. Home sweet home" Sebastian said bittersweet.

"I hate to do this, but we did promise the ship we'd hurry" Mu said, eager to just get out of there.

"What I need is in my room, you can remain here Lieutenant, keep the engines warm. Flay, you can stay here if you want or you can come with me, it's up to you."

"I'll go, I want to," Flay said, true courage in her voice. Sebastian simply extended his arm in a "let's go" gesture. The two of them walked to the cheerfully painted kelly green front door. Sebastian mustered up his strength and pushed open the door. The then stepped inside, the first sight that greeted them was the dead body of a middle aged man in his early fifties, with thinning dark brown hair that was in the middle of turning gray, Lifeless blue eyes matching Sebastian's own.

"Let me guess, your father?" Flay said, to which the Storm Wolf said nothing. He merely reached out and closed his father's eyes.

"Come on, Flay. What we need is in my room. It's at the end of the hall. Let's get what we need and get out of here."

Sebastian and Flay entered and Sebastian's room, A bookshelf lined with DVDs and old battered paperback novels sat in one corner of the room, A twin bed with tan and green bedclothes in another, dirty clothes and video game strategy guides littered the floor, a rather typical scene for any teenager.

"This is it?" Flay said, an almost disappointed tone to her voice.

"What were you expecting?" Sebastian said.

"It just seems so…normal. I was expecting something a little grander."

"Sorry to disappoint you, now there are four things I need. First, the red afghan hanging on the edge of the bed, if you may?" and Flay promptly removed it.

"This is pretty, did someone make it?" Flay asked.

"My great-grandmother, she made it by hand for me when I was six. Many a night was spent burrowed underneath it. The next thing I'm looking for is here," Sebastian opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a small, weathered, black leather covered book, "My great-grandfather's bible. When my great-grandmother died, my grandfather passed it on to me." He then gave it to Flay, she opened it.

"It's in German", Flay said.

"I have German ancestry going back quite a bit. My great-grandfather, grandfather, and my dad all had that strong German work ethic, and it passed onto me, a good legacy to have overall. There's one more thing, and it's hovering right next to you." Flay gasped as she found herself face to face with a stuffed toy wolf floating around. Sebastian merely reached out and grabbed it from the air.

"Hey Barger, have you been a good boy?" Sebastian said to the wolf.

"You named it Barger?" Flay said incredulously, "You're talking to a stuffed animal."

"Oh come on, Flay! You probably had a ton of dolls when you were a little girl, and I bet you talked to them all to the time, am I right?" Flay's cheeks flushed slightly at Sebastian's cheeky grin, "Barger, this is Flay, say hello."

Sebastian held Barger to his face plate and moved his mouth, while saying in a falsetto voice, "rello Frey."

"Very funny," Flay said, "Is there anything else we need?"

"One more thing," Sebastian headed to a window, "That!", and pointed outside to a ZGMF-515 CGUE standing in the backyard.

"A CGUE!" Flay cried out, ready to run, but Sebastian stopped her.

"Hold on and look closer, Flay. It should be clear why a mobile suit would be here in the first place."

Flay looked closer at the machine. The CGUE was a pale gray, almost white, with a massive katana in one hand, and a large particle cannon in the other. On the left shoulder was a white wolf howling at the sky on a dark blue background, a dark cloud overhead with a lightning bolt stabbing downward behind the wolf, the unit symbol of the Storm Wolves.

"Oh my, oh Sebastian" Flay said, realization sinking in, "Of course, where else would a son of Junius Seven leave his personal machine?"

"For obvious reasons I couldn't bring it with me to Heliopolis. After I fled the PLANTS with help from the Junk Guild, they told me that they had found Junius Seven's remains, so I hid it here, a lone wolf who had lost his pack, standing guard over the shattered remains of its den."

_"Commander Connor please respond!"_ Natarle's voice broke in the com link.

"What is it Ensign?" Sebastian said.

_"We're under attack by ZAFT forces!" Natarle said, "A Nazca-class cruiser was hiding in the debris, it was waiting for us."_

"Flay, once again I'll ask you take care of my personal effects for me, get back to the shuttle, and tell Lieutenant La Flaga to take off. I'll follow in my CGUE."

"Be safe", Flay said, taking the afghan, bible, and Barger in her arms and running out the door.

Sebastian instinctively snapped into commander mode, "Ensign, how many mobile suits?"

_"Four, three GINNs, and a CGUE, Kira's already deployed in the Strike. Predator and the Zero are all set to launch but you and Lieutenant La Flaga need to get back here now!" _

"Lieutenant La Flaga and Miss Allster are on their way back as we speak. As for me needing Predator, don't worry about it! I've already got a mobile suit! You'll see a grayish-white CGUE inbound in a few moments, tag it as friendly."

"Understood, but I'll want some answers when you get back."

"You'll get them, Storm Wolf of Jachin Due out." Sebastian ran outside to see the shuttle bearing Mu and Flay already burning a path back to the _Archangel_. He then took off for his old machine. After climbing into the cockpit, Sebastian noticed the ancient looking katana, the long thin case and two ZAFT style flight suits, one red, the other white-gray, plus their corresponding helmets resting on the seat.

"Okay, old friend, time to party!" Sebastian brought the CGUE online and took off into the stars, a wolf ready for the hunt.

Debris Belt, above J7 remains.

After watching the_ Archangel_ take on water, Kyle finally initiated an attack. Kyle and the three other surviving Hyenas, launched. Like the Storm Wolves, the Evans team had taken heavy losses at Endymion, after which Kyle reorganized his team as a smaller unit, deciding it would less of a hassle that way. Right now, his spotted brown CGUE was engaged with the Strike as three similarly colored GINNS took on the _Archangel_ itself.

"This pilot is good…for a Natural" Kyle remarked, "A shame that it has to end so soon! Patterson! Brisco! Arthur! Finish that ship off and let's get out of here. This may get me that promotion I've been waiting for."

"Don't bet it on it!" Mu said, having made it back to the ship, and his Mobieus Zero's wired gunbarrels blasting away at the three GINNs.

"Nice try, Mu La Flaga, but too little too late! Finish them, Arthur!"

Arthur's GINN hovered at the Bridge, ready to blast it to pieces, Murrue, Natarle and the others prepared for their fate, and then, "AURRLOOO!" The piercing cry of the sovereign of the snowy north, the gray timber wolf, rang out across space. The GINN had a massive katana sticking out of its chest. Sebastian's CGUE hurled the mobile suit out into space, where it promptly exploded.

"Sorry for the close call, _Archangel_. Don't worry, I'll take care of it from here."

"It's Connor!" Brisco roared, "You'll pay for what you did to Arthur!"

"Die, Storm Wolf of Jachin Due!" Patterson added, and both GINNS charged in.

Sebastian said nothing, spinning to avoid Patterson's GINN, and then slicing it in half with the katana, and then shooting his particle cannon point-blank range at Brisco's mobile suit.

"Now for the head Hyena!" Sebastian said, he rocketed toward the fight between the spotted CGUE and the Strike, he began firing a spray of shots from the cannon.

"What the?" Kyle said, and he saw the white CGUE approach and he knew who it was and he snarled, "CONNOR!"

"EVANS!" Sebastian roared, "KIRA GET CLEAR, THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND HIM! _NOW!_"

"Yes sir!" Kira said, smartly deciding not to see how pissed the ace could really get. And so the stage was set, the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, vs. the Grimaldi Hyena, CGUE vs. CGUE.

"So Evans, we meet again. Last I heard, after Endymion, you and the other Hyenas were sent to Earth. Did you just get back?" said Sebastian in his most biting tone.

"Yeah, imagine my surprise when I heard that you had gone missing in October. They said you had died, but I had a feeling that wasn't the case. The only one that's going to kill you is me!"

"Oh please, you couldn't beat me then, you won't beat me now."

"Then let's put it to the test!" Kyle roared, and the two CGUEs locked blades like two medieval knights. The two swords silently crashed in the cold of space, neither machine getting any headway.

"You're an asshole, Evans. Always has been, always will be!" Sebastian said, "You may be a great pilot, but I'm still better!" and with that, Sebastian sliced off the arms of Kyle's CGUE in one shot.

"The rest of your team is dead, I'd love to do the same to you, but I've got other problems to deal with. So bug off, you cockbiting fucktard!"

"This isn't over Connor! Not by a long shot!" and the armless CGUE flew away.

_"_Wow, that guy really hates you," Mu remarked as the Zero and the Strike, clutching an escape pod, met up with Sebastian's CGUE.

"Gentleman, that was Kyle Evans, the Grimaldi Hyena, he's the only man I hate more than Rau Le Creuset. He's the one whom I developed the insult 'cockbiting fucktard' for. He's incredibly arrogant and bigoted to the extreme against Naturals. He just missed getting redcoat status. Despite that, he's still pretty good"

"Let's get back to the ship, I'm beat" Mu said.

"That goes double for me," Sebastian said, "By the way, Kira. Where did that escape pod come from?"

"I found it on my way back to the ship, I didn't want to leave it behind. Even if Ensign Badgiruel disagrees" Kira said with a small laugh. And the three pilots returned to the _Archangel_.

_Archangel_, Hanger

Sebastian, and Kira had changed back into their uniforms, and were with the rest of the crew now gathered around the escape pod that the Strike had been brought in.

"You certainly have a talent for retrieving things others have left behind" Natarle said in an amused tone.

"Okay, I'm opening the hatch" Murdoch said, the security detail raised their rifles, and Sebastian had a hand at his blade, ready for anything, or so they thought.

The hatch opened and out floated a small pink orb the size of a baseball, flaps on his side going a mile minute and chattering constantly, "_Haro, Haro, Haro, Lacus, Haro!"_

Everyone was completely baffled at this, they all looked to Sebastian for an answer, but he was no help, he just stood there, the color had drained from his face, as if he had seen a ghost, when his eyes fell on the strange pink ball.

"Thank you! Your assistance is very much appreciated!" a sweet, melodic voice came.

"Son of a bitch!" Commander Sebastian Connor said, and everyone turned to see a pink-haired teenage girl emerge.

"Oh my, thank you" she said, as her trip through mid air was halted by Kira. She then gasped in surprise as crystal blue eyes met cobalt blue ones. Her hands went to her face in shock and surprise, "It can't be! They said you died!"

"Hello angel," Sebastian said, "I know this is cliché, but the reports of my death were greatly exaggerated."

"Commander Connor, do you know who this is?" Natarle asked.

"Yes I do, Ensign. This is Lacus Clyne, my fiancé."

Author Notes: Booya! I really, truly, enjoyed writing this chapter. Sebastian's painful memories of the Bloody Valentine have come to the surface. Flay's hatred of Coordinators continues to erode, Kyle Evans has been introduced, and soon enough we'll see the Wolf and the Hyena really go at it! And finally Sebastian has been reunited with his fiancé, Lacus. It's only going to get crazier from here!


	9. The Storm Wolf, and the Pink Princess,

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED belongs to Bandai, "Someday" belongs to Chad Kroeger and Nickelback, Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves belong to me.

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

The Storm Wolf and the Pink Princess

"Excuse me? Did you just say that this is your fiancé? You do know who she is, don't you?" Natarle said.

"Lacus Clyne, the Pink Princess of the PLANTS, daughter of PLANT Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne, and my fiancé" Sebastian said, "So yes, I know _exactly_ who she is."

"Sebastian, is-is it really you?" Lacus said confusion and joy at the same time coloring the tones of her voice. To this, Sebastian merely took the pink-haired songstress into his arms and kissed her. The kiss in itself was soft and delicate, but it was evident how much energy emanated from it. When the two separated, Lacus was blushing slightly.

"It _IS_ you!" Lacus said, "Only you could kiss me like that."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but perhaps it would be best if we continued this discussion in my office?" Murrue said. Sebastian and Lacus turned to see everyone staring at them, an embarrassed look flashed onto Sebastian's face, and he began scratching the back of his head, and Lacus' cheeks flushed as pink as her hair.

"Uh, good idea" Sebastian said, "Lacus, come with me honey." And the Storm Wolf promptly ushered his fiancé out of the hanger.

"Chief Murdoch, you have the bridge, Ensign, Lieutenant, come with me, I have a feeling this is going to a very interesting explanation on Commander Connor's part" Murrue said.

"I have a feeling you're right" Mu said, and the three officers headed for Murrue's office.

_Archangel_, Captain's office.

"So you're really Chairman Clyne's daughter?" Mu asked.

"Yes, have you heard of my father?" Lacus said in a seemingly naïve tone. The Hawk of Endymion looked to Sebastian but he just sat there, his expression unreadable.

"I'm more interested in the notion that you're Commander Connor's fiancé. How did that come about?" Natarle asked.

"Sebastian, do you want to tell them right now?" Lacus said a look of concern on her face. To which the Storm Wolf shook his head.

"Ensign, what you've asked is a very personal matter between me and Lacus. Let me just say that Lacus saved my life after Junius and leave it at that. It's not something I'm ready to discuss, and if you press me further, I'll just get cranky, and when I get cranky, bad things start happening."

"Then forget I said anything", Natarle said.

"Okay sweetheart, I have a pretty good idea of why you're out here, so let me venture the guess that you were here to inspect J7's remains for a proper memorial ceremony, in eleven days, am I right?" Sebastian said.

"Yes indeed, that's exactly why I'm out here" Lacus said.

"The next question is how did you end up in that escape pod?" Mu asked.

"After we had arrived and begun our survey, we were stopped by an Earth Alliance ship, and they insisted they send an inspection party aboard" Lacus replied.

"An inspection party?" Sebastian said, not liking the way this was sounding.

"Yes, we didn't see any harm and let them come aboard. They insisted we were a ZAFT vessel, and they began arguing with the crew. Next thing I knew, a full-blown firefight had begun. I was pushed into the escape pod, and that's the last I know, I do hope everyone's okay" Lacus replied.

_She isn't going to like this, but she has a right to know,_ Sebastian said, "Lacus, the pilot of the machine who found you reported that the _Silverwind_ was a gutted wreck. I'm sorry, angel, but it seems that you're the only survivor."

"Oh no," Lacus said, the grief clearly evident on her face, "Are you sure?"

"As sure as we can be," Sebastian said.

"You mentioned encountering a ZAFT team, what of them?" Lacus inquired.

"You wouldn't care, honey. It was the Hyenas, Kyle Evans' team", Sebastian said, and the look of grief turned to one of total disgust.

"Oh! That horrendous, lecherous pervert! You're right, forget I asked!" Lacus said, shuddering all over.

"Don't worry sweetie, I took out the last three members of his team, and sent Evans himself scurrying back to the PLANTS with his tail between his legs, he won't be bothering us for awhile" Sebastian said.

"Well Miss Clyne, I'm afraid it will be a little difficult to return you to the PLANTS at this very moment, but once we arrive at Ptolemaeus, we'll see to it that you're repatriated as soon as possible" Murrue said.

"I thank you" Lacus said simply, giving a simple nod. She then looked to her fiancé, and the Storm Wolf saw it darken, just a little bit.

"Lieutenant Ramius, I'd like to take Lacus to my quarters. I imagine she must be pretty tired and would like to get some rest."

"Of course Commander, I imagine you and your fiancé would like some time alone" said Murrue.

"Come on, Angel, I'll show you the way", and Sebastian and Lacus departed.

_Archangel_, Sebastian's quarters.

The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and the Pink Princess of the PLANTS arrived at Sebastian's quarters in silence. Lacus took a seat on the bunk, the initial joy she had felt had dissipated, now there was confusion, sadness, and even anger.

Two sets of brilliant blue eyes locked, it was time to answer the hard questions.

"I imagine I have a lot to answer for, considering the last reports said that I had died."

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

Lacus folded her arms, and gave a cold look that was very out of place for the normally cheerful girl, "You're right, my father told me _to my face_ that the prototype GuAIZ you were flying suffered catastrophic failure and exploded. He said that _you **died** to my face_. Do you know how grief-stricken I was? I cried for four days straight! And I find you here, alive and well. I can't believe he would lie to me like this!" She put her hands to her face and began crying.

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_Don't think it's too late_

"Your father and I had our reasons for doing this", Sebastian said, reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder, but Lacus jerked away, the hurt and anger all too clear in her eyes.

"You played a part in this too? Is everyone I love keeping things from me? You're my fiance! I thought you loved me!" Lacus was screaming now with tear filled eyes, all the pain and anguish of the last five months spilling out. She turned away from Sebastian. He then grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around so their eyes met once more.

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

"I DO love you! In fact it's the reason I left!" Sebastian yelled, "I left to protect you from something I learned that I shouldn't have!"

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up stringing_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

"By lying to me?" Lacus screamed.

"It was classified!"" Sebastian yelled,

"Like I don't what classified means!" Lacus shot back, "I'm not a stupid, air headed gossip! My father never kept anything from me! Why would this be any different?"

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Solo_

"BECAUSE IT WAS A PLAN FOR GENOCIDE!" Sebastian roared at the top of his lungs, "IT WAS CLASSIFIED LEVEL OMEGA BLACK! THE HIGHEST LEVEL OF SECURITY ZAFT HAS! IT'S MEANT SOLEY FOR THE EYES OF THE SURPREME COUNCIL! ANYONE ELSE WHO LEARNED OF IT WOULD HAVE BEEN EXECUTED!"

Lacus was stunned into silence, all the fire from her arguments gone. It was Sebastian's turn to let the tears flow, and they did.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a Hollywood horror_

_Nothin's wrong_

_just as long as_

_you know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_Someday, somehow_

_gonna make it alright but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_

_(You're the only one who knows that)_

_I know you're wondering when_

Lacus couldn't say anything. She could just stare.

"That's why I left. I'm not going to give you all the details, but I'll tell you this. I found out that Committee Chairman Zala had developed this massive super weapon that could wipe out Earth in one shot. When your father confirmed this for me and said it was classified Omega Black, I knew I was in big trouble."

"You're Supreme Ace, you've given up so much for the homeland, how could they do this to you?" Lacus said, sympathy in her voice.

"It's not just that I would have been killed. If Zala had discovered that I had learned of this weapon, he would have sent Justice Ministry agents to execute me, and anyone else that I may have had contact with, including you" Sebastian said, "You're my life, Lacus. I love you. It was your music that gave me the strength to live on after the Bloody Valentine. I took a vow to myself to protect you no matter what, and it couldn't have been more important than in that moment."

"Certainly my father could have protected you", Lacus said.

"He could have, for awhile, but Zala would have found some way to off me. Make it look like an accident. I wasn't going to give him that luxury. I faked my own death and went into hiding. You can't kill a dead man, and you can't blackmail him by threatening to kill his loved ones," Sebastian gave Lacus a mournful smile "It was so hard to leave you on that morning, seeing you lie there asleep so peacefully." Lacus took Sebastian into her arms, a gesture which he returned, and both silently cried.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian, I'm so sorry I yelled at you" Lacus whispered.

"All sins forgiven", Sebastian said, then he suddenly jerked up.

"What is it?" Lacus asked.

"We're not alone," Sebastian said, "Excuse me for a moment." He grabbed his USP and made his way to the hatch. He pushed the open door button and Kuzzey spilled out onto the floor, a look of sheer terror on his face, "Well Mr. Buskirk, I wasn't aware that you joined Earth Alliance intelligence? May I have a word with you outside?" And Sebastian dragged him out into the hall.

If Kuzzey could have wet his pants in that moment, he probably would have. Sebastian picked him up so that they were eye to eye.

"I'll ask you this right now, how much did you hear?" Sebastian said, his voice as even as possible.

"All of it", Kuzzey said absolutely terrified, not even bothering to resist.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen, if you talk about this to anyone, _ANYONE_. You will die slowly and painfully, and I'll make sure they never find the body. You hear me?" Sebastian said, to which Kuzzey quickly nodded, "Good, now walk away, this conversation never happened, you were never here, return to your post." and Kuzzey scurried off.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Lacus said, "Is it really so important that how we came together be a secret?"

"I may tell them, eventually. I have a feeling about this crew, a feeling that their all going to play a significant role in ending this war. I may confide them in, but it's too soon, and it's not just us. It's Zala's plans. That has to remain secret as well. When I left, it was just my hope that cooler heads would prevail and that the war would end. But now with the other prototypes in ZAFT's hands, it's all guaranteed that Zala's plan will come to fruition. I cannot and will not allow that to happen" Sebastian said, conviction in his voice,

_"Commander Connor report to the bridge immediately!"_ Natarle's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"How's that for timing?" Sebastian said, "It will probably be best if you remain in my quarters for the time being, sweetheart. It would be safest for you."

"Okay, but come back soon" Lacus said, and Sebastian returned to the bridge.

Archangel, Bridge

When Sebastian arrived on the bridge, there was a flurry of activity.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked Murrue, who for the first time since Heliopolis, looked truly relieved.

"We've just received word from the Eighth Fleet, Admiral Halburton's command, they've sent an advance force headed by the _Montgomery_ to meet up with us and they should arrive within a few hours" said Murrue.

"The _Montgomery_, huh? That would be Augustus Koopman's ship I believe, not the dumbest officer around, but he's no genius either."

"That's not all, Vice Minister Allster is aboard as well to personally greet us" Murrue finished.

"Vice Minister _Allster, _Vice Minister _George_ Allster, Flay's father?" Sebastian said, briefly surprised but quickly putting on a cool visage, "Well, isn't that a surprise? Excuse me a minute." And with that Sebastian hurried off the bridge.

"What was that about, ma'am?" Tolle asked, "Sebastian just zoned out when you mentioned Flay's father."

"Well, Minister Allster's opinion of Coordinators is well known,", Murrue said, "I'm imagine he'd be quite upset if he found out that his daughter was on the same ship as ZAFT's top pilot. Sebastian probably wants to keep himself scarce during that time."

_Archangel_, Cafeteria

"Is it really true that Sebastian is engaged to Lacus Clyne?" Flay asked, a wide grin on her face, happy to have some gossip after the last few weeks of sheer terror.

"Yeah, I heard from Kira that Sebastian looked like he had seen a ghost when she came out of the escape pod" Mirialla said, and both girls began giggling.

"What's so funny?" a soft, cheerful voice said, and both girls turned to Lacus, and both Flay and Mir began blushing in embarrassment, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no, not at all!" Flay said, quick to cover her tracks, "Um, allow to me introduce myself. I'm Flay Allster and this is Mirialla Haw."

"The pleasure is mine, My name is Lacus Clyne" Lacus said, giving a small bow, "This is my friend, Haro, but he also goes by Mr. Pink, or even Pinky." Lacus indicated to her constantly chattering companion.

"It's so cute!" Mir squealed, "Where did you get it?"

"A friend of mine since childhood made it for me, Athrun Zala. It was a gift for my sixth birthday. It was very thoughtful of him, I liked it so much. He made another one for me, and another, and another. I have about five of them."

"five!" Flay said, "Why so many?" To this the Pink Princess began giggling herself.

"I enjoyed Mr. Pink's company so much. Athrun just continued giving them to me at Christmas and birthdays. And the real truth is he isn't very good at buying presents, so he just stuck to this." And all three girls shared a brief laugh.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Sebastian said, "Lacus, I thought I told you to wait in my quarters."

"I know sweetheart, but Mr. Pink wanted to go for a walk, and he opened the door" Lacus held out the pink Haro and it chattered and popped its flaps.

_There are some days when I'd love to reduce that damn thing to scrap metal!_, Sebastian thought before returning to the matter at hand, "Lacus, please go back to my quarters, Mir, could you show her the way?" to which she gave a brief nod, "Actually, I'm here to see you Flay. Could you come with me?"

"Uh, sure," Flay said, following the Storm Wolf, "Where are you taking me?" She asked as they walked through the halls.

"I suppose I should tell you, we were contacted by the Eighth Fleet a few hours ago, they've sent an advance force to meet up with us, and should be here within about an hour and a half" Sebastian said.

"Well then, that is great news!" Flay said, relieved to be back with allied forces.

"That's not all, your father is with them" That really made the girl light up.

"Daddy's coming?" Flay said, and she squealed with delight.

"I thought you'd like to come to the bridge and see him when we've made contact with them" Sebastian said.

"You better believe I do!" Flay said, "Thank you very much Sebastian!" And Flay ran ahead to the bridge, happier than she had been in quite some time.

_Archangel_, Bridge

The environment was slightly more relaxed now that reinforcements had arrived, but everyone was still alert for a possible ZAFT attack. Sebastian and Flay had arrived just as a _Nelson_-class heavy cruiser and two _Drake_-class frigates came into visual range.

"The _Montgomery_ is hailing us, Lieutenant," Kuzzey said, wearily eyeing Sebastian.

"By all means, onscreen" Murrue said, and the visages of Captain Augustus Koopman and Vice Foreign Minister Allster appeared, and Murrue saluted.

"Captain Koopman, it's good to see you" Murrue said, "We've had quite a trip".

"I bring you greetings from Admiral Halburton, when we heard about Heliopolis, we all assumed the worst. Good to see you survived" Koopman said.

"Flay, is that you?" Allster said in shock.

"Yes, daddy, it's me. I'm just fine" Flay said.

"Who are you, young man?" Allster asked Sebastian, "For some reason, you seem very familiar to me."

To that, Sebastian merely grinned, "Well, I would thing you would remember me. You should remember my parents very well, especially my mother. Wouldn't you…Uncle George?" Sebastian's grin went ear to ear, and everyone was stunned silent with those last two words.

Author's Notes: I am a truly evil, sadistic son of a bitch! Here is the surprise twist that will ensure Flay never uses Kira. True she's already well on her way to NOT hating Coordinators, but once her father dies, Flay will need a stabilizer, someone to keep her balanced. Sebastian, as her only surviving family member would do everything he could to take care of his cousin. As for Lacus receiving Mr. Pink and the other Haros when she was younger, take into account that Athrun and Lacus were never engaged in the first place in my story. So she had to get them at some time, right?


	10. Hell Breaks Lose

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves belong to me.

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Hell Breaks Lose

Atlantic Federation Vice Foreign Minister George Allster was doing a good impression of a fish, and everyone else on the bridges of both the _Archangel_ and _Montgomery_ could only stare at the brown-haired, blue-eyed young man with a Chesire Cat grin on his face.

"You know, I wish I had a camera, because that look is priceless" Sebastian said, still grinning.

"Wh-what did you call me?" Allster said, not daring to believe it.

"Uncle, I believe that is the title a person gives to the brother of one of his parents" Sebastian said, like it was obvious, he then slapped his forehead, "I'm sorry, Uncle. I never introduced myself, Sebastian Connor, the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, ZAFT's Supreme Ace, at your service."

"Z-ZAFT!" Allster said, now clearly outraged, "Lieutenant Ramius, why is there a _ZAFT _pilot on the bridge of _your_ ship with _my_ daughter!"

"Hold on daddy!" Flay cut in, she turned to Sebastian, "It is true, Sebastian? Are you really related to my father and I?" To which the Storm Wolf merely nodded.

"Yes, Flay, I am exactly that" He then proceeded to pace the bridge, and spoke in a tone that a teacher would use to address his students, "My full name is Sebastian Andrew Connor. I was born on February 26th, C.E. 53 in Kansas City, MO, in the Atlantic Federation, on Earth. My parents were Dr. Timothy Michael Connor, and JoAnn Marie Connor, or as she was known before her marriage, JoAnn Marie Allster."

"Your mother was a Natural?" Natarle said, as surprised as everyone else was at this revelation.

"Yes indeed," Sebastian said, "Uncle, I am very certain you remember your older sister, and how much she took care of you. Remember the time you had a serious case of the flu, you were bedridden for two days, and my mom took care of you through the whole thing, she never left your side once. But I don't need to remind you. You remember it already, I know."

Allster hesitated, ready to vehemently deny everything, but then he looked to his daughter, standing by Sebastian's side, the living image of his sister. He hung his head, "Yes, I do remember my big sister, very well. Flay, what Sebastian is saying is true. His mother was my older sister. He's your cousin."

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me?" Flay said, clearly upset.

"I was angry, angry that she could have fallen for one of…them!" Allster said, "She was my best friend, and she forgot all about me when she ran off with _him_."

Sebastian said, "Uncle, my mother never forgot you. She talked about you all the time. She said it was always her hope that I could meet you." "With the death of my father's side of the family in the Bloody Valentine, that means you and Flay are all I have left."

"When this is all over, you and I need to sit down, Flay, you as well. We have a lot to discuss…nephew" George Allster, a genuine smile forming.

"I'll look forward to that, Uncle" Sebastian said, and then the alert klaxon went off.

"What is it?" Murrue said.

"Radar interference! N-jammer levels increasing!" I'm reading A _Nazca_ and a _Laurasia_. It's the _Vesalius_ and the _Gamow_!" Romero Pal reported.

"Le Creuset!" Sebastian growled, "Uncle, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've got to get to work."

"I understand, just promise me this, take care of my daughter" Allster said, looking his nephew square in the eye.

"I won't even promise you that. I guarantee it, and I always live up to my guarantees" Sebastian said, and the screen went blank.

"Murrue, we had better get ready," Sebastian said.

"Red Alert! Sound General Quarters! Level One Battlestations!" Murrue barked on the loudspeakers, and Sebastian raced for the hanger, Flay, hot on his heels.

_Gamow_, hanger

_So it comes to this_, Nicol thought as he sat in the Blitz's cockpit, _Once again I have to fight my best friend. How did we end up like this? How did things get so bad?_

_"How lucky can you get!"_ Yzak smirked from the cockpit of the Duel, _"We thought we had lost the legged ship, and Evans leads us right to it!"_

_"Yeah, but did he have to stay?"_ Dearka said from Buster, and Yzak grudgingly nodded. After getting thoroughly trounced by the Storm Wolf in the Debris Belt, Evans had hooked up with the Le Creuset team. He had transferred to the _Vesalius_ while the _Dark Tooth _returned to the PLANTS.

"Sebastian and Kyle can't stand each other" Nicol said, "I know when we attack they'll go straight for each other."

"_Maybe we'll get lucky and Connor will do him in,"_ Yzak said.

"Kyle Evans is the reason that Sebastian and I even met, and I speak from first hand experience that the man's a lunatic", Nicol said, "I certainly won't lose any sleep if Sebastian removes him from this world!"

_"That may not be so easy. I heard that they modified Commander Evans CGUE to test some new weapons they reverse engineered from the G-weapons, A beam rifle, and a laser sword they say is capable of piercing Phase Shift"_, Dearka noted, _"G-weapon or not, Commander Connor will have his hands full."_

"Then hope Sebastian wins," Nicol said, "I know I am."

_"You know all what to do,"_ Le Creuset said as he came up on the pilot's video monitors, _"Nicol, if you face Predator, feel free to use disabling attacks only. I've already told Athrun the same thing for if he faces the Strike."_

"Thank you, Commander" Nicol said, _Sebastian I don't want to fight you. I have my duty to the PLANTS, and yet, I have my loyalty to you. I'm so confused!_

_Archangel_, hallway

I _had hoped that this would be the end of_ _the fighting, I was so close to being able to leave,_ Kira thought, now in his flight suit.

"Kira!" Flay cried, having caught up to him, "You probably haven't heard, but my father is on one of those ships. Please protect him!"

"Of course, Flay" Kira said giving a small smile, "I promise."

"Thank you", she smiled back, and Sebastian emerged in his green flight suit, "You do the same, and please come back to me." She said to him, giving him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"What was that about?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry Kira, I already know how you feel about Flay. In a nutshell, she's my cousin. Her dad and my mom were brother and sister. I'll give you the whole story later on, but right now we have work to do" Sebastian said, and the two pilots headed for the hanger and their Gundams.

_Archangel_, Hanger

Sebastian finished strapping himself into Predator, and performing his standard check-out procedure.

"Bridge, this is Sebastian, in my rush, I forgot to ask what exactly it is we're dealing with, give me the rundown."

_"Seven GINNs, all four G-weapons, and a CGUE,"_ said Murrue.

"Son of a bitch!" Sebastian said, _All FOUR of them? That means Nicol's out there, terrific! I wouldn't be surprised if that CGUE was Evans. So I'll have two problems to deal with!_, "Lieutenant, I'm ready for take off, give me the word and I'll give them hell."

_"I understand, but we been ordered to hold back and let the advance force take care of things"_ Murrue said with consternation.

"Koopman is an idiot!" Sebastian hissed, "What is he trying to do? Get himself and my uncle killed!"

_Montgomery_, Bridge

_Damn it all to hell! This can't be happening to me _now _of all times! _George Allster cursed he looked out to the _Archangel_, the pristine white of its laminated armor hull contrasting against the black, star filled sky, _Sebastian, you're my daughter's best chance for survival. Don't you dare let anything happen to her!_

"Launch mobile armors and bring all weapons online. Not that it'll do any good" said Koopman.

"I still don't understand why you ordered the _Archangel_ to stand offwhen it's obvious they could be such a help to us!" Allster said.

"They could, but we'd still be outnumbered. We need to give them time to escape to Ptolemaeus. I hate to say this sir, but we're expendable, they're not" Koopman said, his face like stone

"But even still" Allster said, "my daughter's on that ship."

"I know sir. In fact it's probably the safest place for her to be right now. Besides, she's not alone. Your nephew is there with her, and knowing who he is, he would fight tooth and nail to protect her" Koopman said, giving a small smile.

"I suppose you're right. After all, he _does_ have Allster blood in him, and we don't back down from fights easily!" Allster said with pride, and then adding quietly "Good luck Sebastian, please take care of my little ballerina princess. I have a feeling she's going to need you. Godspeed, nephew."

Then a crewman gave the warning that all aboard had expected, and dreaded, "We have engaged the enemy captain."

"Then let's do it!" Koopman said, and all hell broke lose.

_Archangel, _Bridge

_I don't believe this, just as we catch up to the advance force, ZAFT shows up and ruins everything!_ Murrue thought as the first ship went up.

_"Lieutenant Ramius, we have to something!" _Sebastian said from the command chair's left hand screen.

"Commander, our orders are clear-", was as far as she got before the Storm Wolf cut her off.

_"Fuck the orders!"_ Sebastian yelled, _"The advance force is getting slaughtered like three fat pigs, and once they're gone, we're next. Do you really think Kira, Mu, and myself will be able to stand against those kinds of odds?"_

Murrue considered this for a few seconds as the second ship was vaporized, leaving only the _Montgomery_, and then Murrue said to Mir, "Launch the Strike, Predator, and Moebius Zero."

_Archangel_, Hanger

"Finally, I was wondering when we were going to act!" Sebastian said, as he guided Predator to the port catapult_, Hold_ _on uncle, we're coming as fast we can_.

Kira was already loaded up the Strike on the starboard catapult, "Strike here. I'm ready."

_"Watch yourself out there, Kira. Remember, Flay's father is on one of those ships as well." _

"I remember, and it's not just Flay's father, he's also Sebastian's uncle." Kira tightened his grip on the controls, determined to see this through to the end, "Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, launching!"

"Ready for this, Mu?" Sebastian said to the Hawk of Endymion.

"Ready, willing, and able," he replied back.

"This battle is going to be one of our more difficult ones, we're going to have to work for this one."

"Compared to what you've been through at Jachin and Endymion, this should be a cakewalk!" Mu said.

"Maybe, maybe not" Sebastian said.

"Look at this way, you've got Predator this time around, should make things that much easier."

"I hope you're right in that regard", and with that Predator and the Zero launched.

_Montgomery_, Bridge

"Captain, the _Archangel_ is deploying its machines!" a crewman called out.

"What?" Allster said, "Are they insane? Even with their help, we're not going to last much longer!"

"I'm not surprised," Koopman said, "The first rule of command, never give an order you know won't be obeyed. Ramius is Halberton's protégé. He had a stubborn streak a mile wide, and it seems to have translated to her."

"Give me the _Archangel_!" Allster said, and Murrue's image appeared on the screen, "Captain Ramius, what do you think you're doing! Captain Koopman gave you a direct order to move off."

_"I'm sorry sir, it was your nephew that convinced me to launch"_ said Murrue.

"Let me speak to my daughter", Allster said. Flay, who had returned to the bridge after speaking to Kira, came into view.

_"Daddy, I'm scared"_ Flay said.

"I know, princess. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared myself. If anything happens to me, I want you to…", and Flay stopped him.

_"No daddy, don't talk that way!"_ Flay said in a panicking tone.

"Flay!" He said sharply, "If anything happens to me, I want you to know that I love you, Stick close to Sebastian. And remember this, my ballerina princess, _you are not alone_. I love you baby doll."

_"I love you, too Daddy"_ Flay said, tears in her eyes.

Open space

"This is nuts!" Sebastian said as he took quick stock of the scene. Strike and Aegis were engaged in another battle, each half-heartedly exchanging shots with each other. Mu had taken charge of the other mobile armors and were leading them against the Duel, Buster, Blitz and the GINNS, but the ZAFT forces were clearly winning. Through it all the Blitz was intentionally staying away from Predator. _Nicol_, Sebastian thought.

_"Hello Connor!"_ an all too familiar voice said, _"Are you ready for round two?" _

"Evans!" Sebastian hissed, and sure enough, a spotted brown CGUE, rocketed toward the Storm Wolf, "You better believe it, cockbite! Last time we were both in CGUEs, and even then, I won. Do you really think you can stop me now that I have a G-weapon?"

"That fancy machine doesn't mean anything! A true pilot can adapt to face any scenario, any opponent. You won't live to see the day! Although, I've got some new toys I'm dying to try out!" Kyle replied.

The Storm Wolf noted that his rival's machine indeed had some new improvements. A beam rifle similar to the one he was carrying at that very moment in one hand, and a big nasty looking laser sword in the other hand.

"Then test your luck against the GAT-X108 Predator!" Sebastian replied by drawing a beam saber and the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and the Grimaldi Hyena clashed once more.

It started with out with a good old-fashioned beam battle. Kyle, still new to how a beam rifle worked, wildly blasted at Predator, while Sebastian used the Gundam's superior maneuverability and speed to evade most of Evans' attacks. Seeing that his beam rifle wasn't working, Evans pulled out the laser sword, while Predator pulled out a beam saber locking up like the horns of two massive bulls.

"Is this the best you can do?" Sebastian said.

"No, as a matter of fact, it isn't!" Kyle said with an almost maniacal tone to his voice, and he pointed his beam rifle straight at the _Montgomery_, "I can still do THIS!" And three shots were fired. Sebastian could only watch as the ship bearing his uncle went up in flames. He, of course was not the only one to bear witness to this.

"NOOOOOO!" Flay screamed as she saw the _Montgomery_ consumed in explosions.

"That's the price you pay for siding with the Naturals!" and Evan's cruel laughter permeated the air. Predator stood there for a few seconds, Sebastian's knuckles were whitened as he held the controls in a death grip.

"You…miserable…_COCKBITING_**…_FUCKTARD!_**" Sebastian roared at his top of his lungs, **_"I'll KILL YOU!"_** A blue seed fell behind Sebastian's eyes, and spun twice. On the second spin the seed turned gold, and then exploded in a maelstrom of light, a wolf's howl in the background. Sebastian's eyes had turned gold and dilated. He then let off the loudest howl he could manage, and attacked like a wolf set upon by the bloodlust of the hunt.

By this time, the Duel, Buster, and Blitz had finished off the last of the mobile armors, but thanks to Mu's leadership, the ZAFT forces had suffered as well, with five GINNs lost, Yzak had the other two return to the ship.

_"Should we get involved?"_ Dearka asked Yzak.

"Do you see how he's fighting!" Yzak said, "It's just like at Jachin. We'd never stand a chance, even with numbers on our side."

Nicol was once more plagued by his conflicting loyalties and could only watch his best friend continue his grudge match against his rival.

Sebastian was so overcome with rage his fighting grew more and more reckless and wild. And that was exactly the opening the Grimaldi Hyena was waiting for. With one swipe of his laser sword, Evans removed Predator's head and left arm, jarring the machine, which caused Sebastian to hit the instrument panel, knocking him out, and so he didn't hear what transpired next, for if he had, then he'd really have reason to kill with his bare hands.

_Archangel_, Bridge

The mood on the bridge had been one of silence when the _Montgomery_ exploded. Flay had gone nearly catatonic. It was in that moment that Natarle acted, making a decision that she would regard in the future as one of the stupidest in her entire life. She grabbed Kuzzey's headset, and spoke.

"Attention all ZAFT forces, I suggest you cease all combat operations at this very moment. We have Lacus Clyne onboard on this vessel. As in Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne's daughter and I imagine that you would not want anything to happen to her. So think hard about what you do next, should anything happen to her." And she cut the radio link. Murrue looked at her in disbelief.

"I can't believe you said that! Commander Connor will skin you alive when he hears of this!"

"I'd like to see him try!" Natarle hissed. She'd _really_ regret that comment later on!

Open Space

"Die!" Evans said, but as he readied the killing blow, The Blitz charged forward, rapidly firing its beam rifle. Nicol had made his choice on where his loyalties lie.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" Nicol roared.

"Nicol!" Athrun shouted, causing the battle between the Strike and Aegis to end, much to Kira's relief.

"Nicol what are you doing!" Dearka yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry you guys, but I have to follow my heart. I've known Sebastian since I was ten years old. I refuse to believe that he's doing this solely on a whim. Next time we meet. It will be as enemies. Please forgive me," Nicol said, and went back to saving his best friend.

The Blitz put itself between Evans' CGUE and Predator, "You want Sebastian? You're going to have to go through me!" Nicol said, putting every bit of courage he had forward.

Evans just laughed "Oh look, the little boy is standing up for his big brother! I should have known you would do this, Amalfi! You're weak, just like Connor is."

"You're right! I am standing up for my brother! That what it means to be a friend, looking out for others, something you'll never understand! Besides this machine has some interesting tricks, you won't get Sebastian without going through me!" and with that the Blitz disappeared under Mirage Colloid, and every few seconds it would reappear, fire a few shots, and disappear once more.

"Stand still and face me directly, you coward!" Evans snarled, and then, the Blitz came up from behind and removed the CGUE's head and destroyed the beam rifle.

"Next time, I'll take off a lot more!" Nicol said.

"You haven't changed a bit, Amalfi! Fine then! Go with your brother! Natural lovers should always stick together!" Evans hissed, "Come on you three, we're returning to base" he said to Athrun and the others.

"But sir-", Yzak started.

"We're returning to base!" Evans roared, and the four machines sped back to the _Gamow_.

The Blitz turned to face Predator, and the Strike and Zero joined the other two machines.

"To the pilots of the Strike and Zero, please don't fire, I surrender." Nicol said quickly, and to show he was on the level. He stepped out of the cockpit, and held up his hands.

"Who are you kid?" Mu asked of Nicol.

"My name is Nicol Amalfi. I don't know if Sebastian has told you about me, but I've known him since I was a kid. He's my best friend, and I couldn't let him die."

A groan sounding, signifying that Sebastian had awoken, his eyes returned to normal, "Did anyone get the license plate number of that _Nazca_ that hit me?" he said, he then noticed the Blitz, just hovering there, "Nicol, what are you doing?"

"You were fighting Evans, and he beat you up pretty good. I-I stepped in and saved your life" Nicol replied.

"Nicol, do you have any idea what you've done with this little stunt?" Sebastian said incredulously.

"I know full well of the consequences, and such, I'd like to request permission to come aboard. If you'll let me."

"Lieutenant, we'd be a fool not to do it" Sebastian said, "It'll be a level playing field. ZAFT will have three machines, and we'll have three."

"Of course, Commander" said Murrue, "We can discuss this further when you're aboard."

"Yes ma'am, Well Nicol, welcome aboard the _Archangel_. I certainly hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"All that matters is that we're reunited," Nicol said, and with that the three Gundams and the Zero returned to the ship, although Sebastian would be in for a nasty surprise when he returned.

Author's Notes: Well, after the revelation that Sebastian is related to Flay, Nicol's turning might not be as big of a twist. Although, I could be wrong. As for Evans' CGUE being armed with beam weapons, I wanted him to be able to do some damage to Predator, which would thus be the set up for Nicol switching sides. As loyal as he is to the PLANTs. Nicol's friendship with Sebastian was greater. And I must admit, having our green-haired pianist aboard through Africa could make it that much more interesting.


	11. You'll Be In My Heart

Disclaimer: Sebastian and the Storm Wolves are mine. "You'll be in My Heart" is Phil Collins.

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

You'll be in My Heart

Kira silently exited the Strike, a single thought passing unbidden through his head, _I couldn't save him_.

"Hey kid, you…okay?" Murdoch said, but Kira just passed right by him. He was totally oblivious to the world around him, as he returned to his quarters. All he could do was replay the promise he had made to Flay to protect her father, and then the _Montgomery's_ final moments in his head, _I couldn't save him_.

Sebastian pulled himself out of Predator just as Nicol was doing the same with the Blitz. The two young men floated up to each other and stared blue eyes to brown eyes. They stayed that way for all about six seconds, before embracing in a brotherly hug.

"Come here, you!" Sebastian said, smiling, "It's good to see you, little brother."

"It's good to see you too, big brother", Nicol said.

"Even still, Nick. You realize that with this, you're a…"

"A traitor?" Nicol said, "Yeah, I know. But I recall you always said friends come first. Kyle was about to kill you, and I couldn't let that happen."

"You saved my hide out there, Nicol. For that I'm grateful, but I'm still upset that I couldn't save my uncle."

"Uncle?" Nicol said, "I thought your entire family…"

"Died?" Sebastian scoffed, "I did have one relative on my mom's side, my uncle, George Allster. That ship Evans reduced to atoms? He was on it. So now, all I have left is his daughter, my cousin, Flay. And well, until recently she didn't like Coordinators too much. She was making some progress, but I'm afraid with this, she may relapse."

"So what are you going to do?" Nicol said.

"For right now…stay as far away from her as possible" Sebastian said, "I'm the last person she wants to see."

"Don't say that man, she's still family. I'm certain it all work out" Nicol said.

"That's so you, always looking on the bright side," Sebastian smiled as he pulled Nicol in for a noogie, "Where would I be without that attitude of yours in times like this?"

"Bitter and cynical?" Nicol ventured a grin.

"A little too late for that!" Sebastian laughed, "Come on man, let's get you settled in. I imagine that you don't want to walk around in that flight suit all day."

"Wait a second. I'm aboard an Earth Forces ship now. That means I'm going to have to wear the uniform!" Nicol said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm certain you'll look great in blue." Sebastian said, "We'll stop by my quarters, so you can get changed first, and then we'll speak to Lieutenant Ramius about making you part of the crew. You should also know that Lacus is aboard."

"She is?" Nicol said, having heard Natarle's statement from earlier, "You don't say, how did that happen?"

"Long story", Sebastian sighed as headed out the door.

_Man, if Sebastian found out what they were going to do to Lacus, he'd skin them alive…literally!_

_Archangel,_ Officer's quarterscorridor

Sebastian waited out in the hallway outside his quarters. The green haired pilot soon emerged now in the same Earth Forces volunteer blue that his friend wore.

"Never thought I would find myself wearing this," Nicol said.

"My exact words when I first put it on" Sebastian replied.

"Do you think that I'll be welcome here?" Nicol asked as they set off for the bridge, "I mean, I am a ZAFT pilot and all."

"On most other Earth Alliance ships, you'd definitely have something to worry about. However, I've gotten to know these people in the last few weeks, and this particular crew, doesn't seem to have the same prejudice that most other Earth Forces members have, and besides you're my best friend, if they tried anything, they'd answer to me."

The two pilots emerged on the bridge, as Sebastian and Nicol walked to Murrue's command chair, they could see Mu was also present.

"Lieutenant Ramius," Sebastian said, saluting, with Nicol following suit, "This is Pilot Nicol Amalfi, pretty much my best friend in the world. I'm hoping that we can add him to the crew. If you'll allow it."

Murrue shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not really paying attention, then she spoke "Commander, there's something that you should be made aware of. Can we discuss this further in my office…alone?"

"Okay," Sebastian said, "Nicol, this should only take a few minutes" and the two exited.

"I hope you're praying for the soul of the person who made that transmission," Nicol said.

"You sure?" Mu said.

"If someone threatens Lacus, they're effectively signing they're own death warrant. Let see, three…two…one", and the door to Murrue's office neared exploding off its hinges and Commander Sebastian Andrew Connor, the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due emerged, a look of pure murderous rage on his face, and his sword in hand.

"Nicol, Lieutenant La Flaga, please excuse me for what's about to happen," Sebastian said in all too calm voice, before he marched to the CIC. A scream and the sound of a punch landed were heard, and he dragged Ensign Natarle Badgiruel out by her hair. She already had a nasty bruise on her cheek, suggesting she had been hit. Sebastian then held her by the throat, staring eye to eye.

"Ensign, let me be blunt. If this had happened and you were in my unit. You'd by dead in this very moment" Sebastian growled, "However, I'm in a giving mood today so I'll spare you…once. Next time you EVER think of using such dishonorable tactics again, you're dead, and I'll make sure they never find the body! But still, here's a going away present!" Sebastian raised his sword and struck Natarle with the flat of the blade, causing her eyes to roll up into her skull, and flew backwards before crashing into the wall.

"If you'll excuse me, Lieutenant, where is my cousin?" Sebastian said, much calmer, but the hostility still present, "I probably should see her."

"She's in the infirmary," Murrue said, "Mr. Argyle took her."

"Thank you," Sebastian said, "now about Nicol."

"If he's you best friend, then he's probably trustworthy" Murrue said just wanting to move on, "Would you agree Lieutenant La Flaga?"

"Sure, if the Storm Wolf says he's good, then he's good. Welcome aboard Pilot Amalfi."

"Thank you, Lieutenant", Nicol said, saluting both Mu and Murrue.

"Uh, ma'am", Kuzzey said, "What about Ensign Badgiruel?"

"Just leave her there," Murrue said, an evil grin on her face, "She'll wake up soon enough. Who are we to bother her?"

_Archangel, _Infirmary

Sebastian entered to find his cousin lying on a bed, her expression peaceful for the moment, Sai sitting next to it.

"Oh, hey Sebastian", Sai said, moving to leave. But the Storm Wolf stopped him.

"Thank you for staying for by her," Sebastian said.

"It's the least I can do," Sai said, "You should know Sebastian, that I'm engaged to Flay."

"Really, well then, I suppose I should say congrats."

"Nothing's happened yet" Sai said, "It's just an engagement."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian said, cocking his head.

"The marriage was arranged between our parents. We really didn't have any say in it," Sai replied, "But, she's a wonderful girl, and I do care about her."

"Well, as far as arranged marriages go, I'm not crazy about that kind of thing. But I'm not one to complain. You're a good guy, Sai, and I'd be happy to have you as family. I just came to check on her, is she okay?"

"She was near catatonic when I brought her here, but other than that, she seems to be okay."

"Okay, thanks Sai. I'll be in my quarters if you need me." To which he just nodded. If Sebastian had stayed just a little bit longer, then he would have been witness to a chain of events that might have unfolded quite differently.

Flay sat bolt upright, recollecting what had happened, and then coming to realization that it wasn't a dream. Sai reached out to touch her, and she slapped his hand away.

"Get away from me!" she hissed.

"Flay, what are you doing?" Sai spluttered, totally off guard by her behavior.

"Why weren't you out there!" Flay said accusingly, "Why weren't you out there helping Sebastian to protect my father?"

As much as Sai moved his mouth, he couldn't bring himself to form words.

"It's over between us!" Flay said, "WE ARE THROUGH!" And with that she left, leaving her now former fiancé behind.

_Archangel, _Sebastian's quarters

Sebastian groaned and crashed onto his bed, "Well Barger, I really screwed the pooch this time huh?" He said to the stuffed wolf which had since taken up residence on the computer desk, "I get my family back, and then I lose them all over again. Uncle George is dead, and Flay will probably never want anything to do with me. It's a shame. She had made such progress from being a Blue Cosmos wannabe, now it's all but guaranteed that she'll join them."

The only response that Sebastian got from Barger was the light glinted off his glass button eyes, "You're a big help, you know that?" Sebastian said, and a knock came on the hatch.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Sebastian said as he opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Flay standing there, "Flay?" was all he could get out before the redhead threw her arms around his neck in a sisterly hug.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian said when he found his voice.

"Hugging my cousin, is that a crime?" Flay said.

"Flay, do you remember what happened? Your father's dead! I promised to protect him, and I couldn't even do that."

"I tell you what I remember, Sebastian Connor. I remember you fighting with everything you have, you, Kira, and Lieutenant La Flaga" Flay smiled, "That's what I remember."

"I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me or Kira for that matter. I mean, given how you used to feel about Coordinators."

"You're right. I was scared of what I didn't understand. I really didn't know anything. But things changed. Kira saving me at Artemis, and then you revealed we were family, and my father always taught me that family comes first" said Flay, "You're all I have left, Sebastian. I don't want to lose you."

"I can understand how Kira earned your respect, saving a person's life can do that, but you're okay with me, just because we're family? That's it?" Sebastian said.

"Does there have to be anything more to it? Do I have to have some long, drawn out explanation for loving my family?"

"Actually no, I hate long drawn out explanations, let's just leave it at that you're the only surviving family I have left and vice versa. Come here, cuz." and the two embraced once more.

"When we get some time, you have to tell me about your mom. I want to know all about her," Flay smiled, but then her look darkened, "I will ask you this, who was the pilot of that mobile suit that destroyed the _Montgomery_? Who was it that murdered my father?"

"His name is Kyle Evans, the Grimaldi Hyena. And let me tell you this, he's no friend of mine. We have a long history with each other, and he's the only man I hate more than Rau Le Creuset. Don't worry, Flay. Last time, he got lucky because I lost my temper. I won't give him that luxury again! You should go and see Kira, let him know that there are no hard feelings."

"Okay, see you later!" and Flay left.

_Archangel_, Kira's quarters

Kira sat in his darkened quarters, in his uniform pants and t-shirt, his jacket discarded on the other bunk.

_I couldn't save him,_ was all Kira could think as he stared at the gun in his hands, _I promised Flay I would protect him, but I couldn't. I was just starting to get somewhere with her, and now, she'll hate me more than ever. I never wanted to fight in the first place, anyway. This world will just be better off without me. I'm sorry, Flay. I'll always love you, even if you don't feel that way. _

Kira put the barrel of the gun in his mouth, ready to free himself from his pain, _Goodbye, Flay_, he thought.

At that exact moment the hatch opened and a certain red-haired girl in a pink dress entered, she only stared for a few seconds of the gun in Kira's mouth.

"KIRA! NO!" Flay shrieked, startling the young Coordinator enough for her to wrench the gun out of his hands and toss it out into the corridor. Flay then promptly wound up and slapped Kira as hard as she could.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Flay screamed, "HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH!"

"BECAUSE I WANT THE PAIN TO END! I TRIED TO SAVE HIM! I tried to save him!" Kira said, falling onto his bunk. He curled up into a ball, and broke down, "I wanted to save him. I really did. I wanted to tell him how I felt about you. I wanted to tell him, that I love you."

Flay gasped, and put a hand to her heart, "you, love me?" She was overcome with emotion. Flay couldn't help smiling.

"Don't cry, Kira. You won't be alone anymore" Flay said softly, lying down next to him on the bed, "I'll always stay by your side". She took Kira into her arms, and remembered a song that her mother used to sing to her, a song that always calmed her. And so she began to sing to Kira, her voice wasn't crystal like Lacus', but it was still melodic and beautiful.

_Come stop your crying, It will be all right  
Just take my hand, Hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here Don't you cry_

For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together cause...

You'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever oh oh

You'll be here in my heart (You'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
you'll be here in my heart always

I'll be there always  
Always...  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

Flay smiled and blushed. Kira's even breathing told her that he was asleep, and his expression was peaceful. He would make it through the night but it was clear that she couldn't leave him alone, should he try something like this again. Flay found herself falling for the young Coordinator, all she wanted in that moment was to comfort him, and maybe they could get through their pain together. She removed her hair band, and shook her flaming red locks free, and then removed her dress, leaving her in just a pink tank top and panties. She snuggled back up to Kira.

"Don't worry Kira, I'll protect you," Flay whispered, kissing him right on the lips and pulling the covers around them. Flay then stroked Kira's hair and made soft cooing sounds to him before she drifted off to sleep, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest to hide her reddened cheeks, and a sweet smile on her face. The reluctant warrior was at peace for the time being, thanks to the love of his ballerina princess.

Author's Note: Well folks, it's official. Kira and Flay are finally together! From the day I started writing "Storm Wolf" I knew exactly that's how the scene would play out. The song was a later touch that I added. I know that you were expecting more with the Sebastian/Natarle confrontation, but hey, if she dies, then no one will be around to run the CIC. Next chapter, Sebastian and co. conspire to return Lacus to ZAFT hands. So I wish you a good hunt!


	12. Aiding and Abetting Escape

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves belong to me

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Aiding and Abetting Escape

Sebastian tore down the corridor to Kira's quarters, followed hot on the heels by Tolle, Mir, Kuzzey, and Sai. After Kira virtually disappeared after the battle, it had raised concern. When Murdoch said that he had seen Kira with the look of a broken man, Sebastian had raced for his quarters, with his friends close behind.

"KIRA!" Sebastian yelled as he opened the hatch, and promptly stopped. After expecting to find Kira floating dead in zero-gravity, the scene before him would be very much unexpected to most others, but Sebastian, already knowing how Kira felt about Flay, concluded that he shouldn't be surprised at all. Kira was currently lying in his bunk, a fairly peaceful expression on his face, and Flay snuggled up next to him, with a big smile and still blushing cheeks.

"Kira!" Mir cried out, but she was stopped by Sebastian, who put his hand to her mouth.

"Do you mind?" He hissed, "Can't you see the two of them are asleep?"

"What?" she said, and peeked inside, gasping, "Oh, god! What are the two of them doing?"

"They're sleeping together" Sebastian said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. This raised Sai's attention.

"What?" he said, and when he took a peek, his face turned red but he wasn't blushing, "Why those…" He tried to get in the door, but Sebastian blocked his path.

"Hold it right there, Mr. Argyle!" Sebastian said in his best "commander's voice".

"Why should I" Sai growled, "He's in bed with my fiancée!"

"Former fiancée you mean", Tolle said which caused Sai to take a swing at him, which Sebastian intercepted. Sai quelled under the Storm Wolf's steel blue glare.

"Big mistake, Mr. Argyle, big mistake" Sebastian said coolly and evenly, "I think you need some time to cool off. Mr. Koenig, Mr. Buskirk. Please see to it that your friend is taken to his quarters and kept there for awhile." And Tolle and Kuzzey forcefully escorted Sai away, just as Murrue and Mu came up.

"Okay, how bad is it?" Murrue said, fully prepared for the worst.

"You two look and see for yourselves" Sebastian said, the same grin from when he called Allster "Uncle" for the first time on his face.

"Whoa!" Mu said, "These kids today sure don't waste any time, do they?"

"Sebastian, is there a reason why Flay would be sleeping with Kira?" Mir asked.

"I can think of a pretty good reason, Milly, look there on the floor" the ZAFT pilot replied, indicating the discarded pistol that was still lying on the floor outside of Kira's quarters, which he then picked up, "I'm willing to bet that Kira was going to commit suicide, and he was going to use this gun to do it."

"Why would he do such a thing?" Murrue said.

"Think about it Murrue, up until just a few weeks ago, Kira and his friends were ordinary teens, going to school, hanging out together, not a care in the world. And then they get thrown into a war they want nothing to do with in the first place. Wouldn't you be just a little upset?" Sebastian said.

"I suppose so, but committing suicide?" Murrue replied.

"That is just a little extreme" Mu added.

"Take everything into account that's happened over the past three weeks. Kira is forced to fly the Strike, even though he hates it with every fiber of his being, Furthermore, he's always had a serious crush on Flay. She asked both of us to protect her father, we failed in that regard. Sebastian said, "Failing to protect the father of the girl he secretly loved, plus everything that happened at Heliopolis, Artemis, and the Debris Belt, it was too much for him. I know exactly what he's going through, all too well."

"What do you mean?" Mir asked. Sebastian's eyes took on a truly mournful expression.

"Because I nearly did the same thing myself," Sebastian said, "I nearly committed suicide after the Bloody Valentine."

"Oh Sebastian," Mir said, giving the Storm Wolf a gentle hug as Mu put a hand on his shoulder.

"After watching my home go up in nuclear fire, it all but destroyed me" Sebastian said, not afraid to let the tears flow, "I spent an entire day just floating meaninglessly about the _Galvani_. Trying to find some answer to it all, I was heading to my quarters, fully intending to do what Kira almost did, when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world. I heard Lacus singing."

"He's right you know" a soft voice came from behind, they all turned to see Lacus and Mr. Pink coming down the corridor, "He said that he thought it was the sound of an angel." Sebastian left Mir's embrace for that of his fiancée's.

"A lot of the boys in ZAFT are fans of Lacus' songs, and one of them was playing her latest album. It gave me new reason to live, and I was reminded of the first time I met her. I had saved her life when a Blue Cosmos operative tried to kill her at the concert she was giving. She called me her knight in shining armor."

"That's exactly what you are, Sebastian. Don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise," Lacus said, and the two shared a delicate kiss.

"Once they wake up, then by all means, we'll talk about where this relationship of theirs is going to go, but I think the best thing we can do right now, is to let Kira and Flay have this quiet time" Sebastian said, "Would both of you agree with me?" to which Murrue and Mu simply nodded, "Then let's get out of here" and so the five left the young warrior and his ballerina princess to continue their peaceful slumber.

_Archangel_, Kira's quarters

Halfway between sleep and lucidity, Kira stirred. He immediately made some conclusions. Somehow he had gotten from the cockpit of the Strike in the midst of battle with Athrun, to his quarters, where he was lying in bed. Furthermore, something soft and warm was pressed up to and hugging him, and he was hugging it back. Kira's eyes slowly opened up and the first thing he saw was red, a brilliant flame red that he had only seen in one place. His vision cleared to see Flay snuggled up next to him, sound asleep and smiling.

Kira's first instinct was to leap out of bed faster than the speed of light away from Flay's grasp, but that wasn't possible, as in their sleep Kira's arms had unconsciously wrapped around Flay's waist, and any attempt to pull himself away would no doubt result in Flay's awakening, So Kira was stuck, pondering what had happened.

_What the hell just happened?_ Kira thought, _Okay, back up, we were rendezvousing with the advance force, ZAFT attacked, I was fighting Athrun, Sebastian was fighting Evans, and then…Oh shit! _It all came back to the violet-eyed Coordinator in that moment, the destruction of the _Montgomery_, Sebastian's berserk attack on Evans. Nicol's turning _I failed to protect Flay's father. Why's Flay here? My god, did we? _Kira was relieved to find that he was in his undershirt, and uniform pants, but blushed slightly when he saw Flay's tank top and panties. _Well, at least we didn't_ _go_ that _far_. Kira thought.

A petite yawn stirred Kira from his train of thought, and a set of baby blue eyes opened, locking with his amethyst orbs, "Uh, hi" Kira said simply.

"Hi yourself" Flay cooed back to him in a sweet tone.

"Flay, what's going on here?" He said, "Why are you in bed with me?"

"You don't remember? You were going to commit suicide, because you felt so guilty about not protecting my father, and I stopped you," Flay said, "You looked so pitiful, just lying there, crying. And then said you loved me, all I wanted was to comfort you. You did mean what you said, didn't you?" She said, a mischievous, playful smile forming.

"Y-Yeah, I did" Kira said, becoming speechless at Flay's antics.

"I want you to know, that I'll always be there for you, Kira Yamato. I'll protect you with my heart, my feelings, all of my love" Flay said smiling and she reached up and kissed him.

"In that case, I'll protect you too, Flay Allster, with my very life if I have to" Kira said, with new purpose in his voice, "I was fighting to protect my friends the whole time, and I still am, but now I have another reason. I want to see this war end once and for all. If I can make a difference then I'll do it."

"And I'll be right there alongside you every step of the way, don't you ever forget that Kira" Flay said, "We'd better get dressed, if someone comes in and finds us this way, it'll lead to some hard questions to answer."

After getting dressed, Kira and Flay walked through the corridors hand-in-hand, not caring if anyone saw their newfound love. They headed off to find Sebastian and the others, not knowing that the man in question was also looking for them. They ran into each other just near the cafeteria.

"Ah just the two I was looking for, let me say first off, congrats, it's about time you two got together," Sebastian said quickly, "But I need to speak to you about something very important in my quarters. It's kind of private."

"What is it? Is there a problem?" Flay asked.

"Not quite, my dear cousin, I just need your help getting Lacus back to ZAFT hands."

"Why? You were just reunited with her, why make her leave so soon?" Flay said.

"Come with me and I'll explain", Sebastian said, and the three headed for Sebastian's headquarters. Quite a crowd had gathered, Nicol, Lacus, Mir, Kuzzey, Sai, and Tolle. Sai glared at Kira and Flay for a few seconds, but stopped with a glare from the Storm Wolf. After introducing Nicol and Flay to each other, Sebastian outlined his plan.

"Listen guys, it's just not safe for Lacus to remain here on the _Archangel_. I mean, we all heard Badgiruel's little statement earlier. The Earth Alliance wouldn't hesitate to use Lacus as some kind of propaganda tool, and if she ever outlived her usefulness, they'd kill her, well sorry, that's not happening as long as I'm around" Sebastian said, "I'm going to take Lacus near the _Vesalius_, hail them and ask that someone come out to retrieve her."

"Uh, small problem with that" Kuzzey pointed out, "How are you going to past security? I doubt that they'd let you waltz right by if you told them what you were going to do."

"You're absolutely right, Mr. Buskirk, that's where you guys come in. all four of you go on duty soon, correct? I need you guys to scramble the interior cameras long enough for Kira, Nicol, and myself to get Lacus to the hanger and launch"

"All three of us launch?" Nicol said, "I hate to say this, Sebastian, but what are you going to fly? As I recall, Evans did a pretty heavy number on your machine."

"No worries, little brother. After we lost you guys at Artemis, we made a trip through the Debris Field, specifically, to Junius Seven, where I picked up my old CGUE," Sebastian said, "I'll fly with Lacus in that, Kira, you'll be my wingman in the Strike and Nicol, you'll be our lookout in the Blitz. I want you under Mirage Colloid while this is happening. You know old Rau as well as I do, Nick. You know that he'll pull some kind of trap. He's sneaky that way." To which Nicol merely nodded.

"What if we're caught?" Mir said.

"Mir, once we launch, they'll know we're up to something anyway. When it comes to that, I'll take full responsibility for it. It was my idea to begin with. I'll just have to remind old Nattie of her previous actions. Besides, this is the right thing to do." Sebastian said, "Okay, everyone. We all know what needs to be done. Let's do it!"

"Is there anyway I can help?" Flay said, "I want to be a part of this."

"You'll come with me, Lacus, Nicol, and Kira. Even if the others do disable the cameras, there'll still people in the halls, you can be the lookout for that."

"Will do!" Flay said, giving a mock salute.

"Let's go to work!" Sebastian said, and everyone filed out of his quarters, although Sai held Kira back.

"Kira…I've got something I need to tell you," Sai said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kira asked.

"Sebastian told me what happened between you and Flay. When I saw you two in bed together, I was pissed, and with good reason," Sai said, "He told me she stopped you from committing suicide, and he also said that you loved her, greatly. I was wrong. I know you two will be happy together, but I still expect you to take care of her."

"So that's it? You're just leaving it at that?" Kira said, very surprised.

"Yeah, but only because Sebastian threatened to do bodily harm to me" Sai said, "Kira, you'll come back won't you?"

"Of course, I have to for Flay," Kira said, and the two headed off for their respective positions.

_Archangel_, pilot's ready room.

Kira, Sebastian, and Nicol quickly hurried into their flight suits, while Flay manned the door, watching for any passersby.

"Here," Kira said, handing Lacus a spacesuit, "Put this on over what…you're…wearing."

"Uh, I think I see a little problem here", Nicol said, noting Lacus' puffy dress

"Good point, Nick" Sebastian said.

"Oh, right" she said, Lacus stripped off her skirt, revealing her pink, lacy panties, causing all three pilots eyes to bug out and elucidated giggles from both Flay and Lacus.

"What the matter boys?" Flay said, "Never seen a girl in her underwear before?"

"Just help Lacus get dressed!" Sebastian said, his face as red as his cousin's hair. All three pilots turned around as Flay helped Lacus get into her spacesuit. When they turned around they saw a massive bulge in her stomach.

"I'm not even going to ask," Sebastian said, "Let's just go and get this done. Flay, return to our quarters. The three of us can finish this."

"Sebastian, you and Kira will come back, won't you?" Flay asked.

"Of course, Flay. I have no intention of leaving", Sebastian said.

"Neither do I," Kira added, "We just got together after all."

"Be safe, you two," Flay said, hugging both of them.

"What about me?" Nicol said, sounding just a little bit hurt.

"You come back too, I'd like to get to know my other brother better" Flay said, "Good luck, everyone!" Flay blew a kiss to her boyfriend, and cousin, and disappeared out the door.

The four made their way to the hanger, Sebastian led Lacus to his CGUE, and as Kira and Nicol were boarding their respective machines, Murdoch came in.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at Sebastian.

"The right thing," Sebastian simply replied, "Don't try and stop us."

Sebastian's CGUE and the Strike launched first, the Blitz soon followed, and then cloaked itself under Mirage Colloid.

_Archangel_, Bridge

"What's going on?" Natarle said, "Who gave authorization for the Strike, Blitz, and Commander Connor's CGUE to take off?"

_"Easy, no one did!"_ Sebastian's voice came through on the PA, _"This is solely on my own initiative. I'm not about to let you use my fiancée as a bargaining chip!"_

"Commander Connor, you, Mr. Yamato, and Mr. Amalfi will return to the _Archangel_ immediately!" Natarle barked.

_"We'll be happy to, once we're done!"_ Sebastian said, and cut her off.

_"Forget it, Ensign, he's not going to stop,"_ Mu said form the cockpit of the Zero, _"If we tried to interfere. All three of them would probably just attack us."_

Open space, near the _Vesalius_

Sebastian's CGUE, followed closely by the Strike, made their way towards the _Vesalius_. The Blitz, still under cloak, remained halfway between them and the _Archangel_, at a slightly higher orientation, giving him a full view of the area, just in case someone pulled something.

_"This is Commander Sebastian Connor, flying off the E.A.S Archangel. We have Lacus Clyne in our possession, and we are on our way to turn her back over to you. The Vesalius will shut off its engines and come to a complete stop, we will be met by the pilot of the Aegis, and _only_ the pilot of the Aegis. If you fail to comply, then I can't guarantee Miss Clyne's safety," _Sebastian said.

"This could be a trap" Ades said, "They have two machines out there already, They could have the others waiting nearby."

_"Sir, let me go out there"_ Athrun said, _"Maybe I can find something out. Besides which, I've know Lacus since we were small children."_

"Very well, I'll authorize it," Le Creuset said, a devious smirk on his face.

"I still think it's a trap" Ades said.

"Perhaps," Le Creuset said, "Or it could be a blessing in disguise. Bring the ship to a halt and prepare my CGUE. I'm going out there."

Open Space.

"Here he comes," Sebastian said, "Kira, Nicol, be ready."

_"Got it"_ Kira said, and once the Aegis came to a halt near the Strike and the CGUE, a beam rifle came up.

"Open your cockpit so I can see you!" Sebastian said, and Athrun did so, Sebastian soon followed, "Lacus, say something to him, he can't see your face from here and so he needs to know it's you."

"Of course, hello Athrun!" Lacus said, "It's so good to see you!"

"I confirm it!" Athrun said, "It is Lacus!"

"Athrun, I'm turning her over to you, see to it that she returns to the PLANTs safely", Sebastian said.

"You both should come back with us! It's where you belong!" Athrun said.

"I'm sorry, Pilot Zala," Sebastian said, "But I can't do that. I have to stay my course. Any loyalty I had toward ZAFT has been destroyed."

"What?" Athrun said, "I don't understand."

"Let's just say I refuse to be associated with your father and his horde of mass murderers!" Sebastian said, the disgust evident in his voice.

"Mass…murderers?" Athrun said now more confused than ever, "My father would do no such thing!"

"Are you so sure?" Sebastian said.

"Can we just get out of here?" Kira said.

"Kira, you'll come back with us, won't you?" Athrun said, desperation now coloring his tone. Kira just shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. I can't. Please don't ask me that again."

"Then in that case, next time we meet. I'll show no mercy towards you" Athrun said.

"Same here" Kira replied. The moment was broken up by a white blur flashing by.

"What the?" Sebastian said, "It's a set up! Athrun, did you have anything to do with this?"

"No, I swear to God! It must be Commander Le Creuset!" Athrun said. Le Creuset's white CGUE made a straight out run on the Strike.

"Kira watch out!" Sebastian shouted.

"Athrun take Miss Clyne back to the ship!" Le Creuset said.

"Commander, stop!" Athrun yelled, it was that time that Lacus stepped in.

"Commander Le Creuset, it is your intention to turn this place into a battlefield, right in front of a memorial representative such as myself? Lacus said sharply.

"Miss Clyne, this may not be the best time-" Le Creuset started.

"You _will_ break off your attack!" Lacus said even more sharply, "This is a direct order, Commander!"

"Yes ma'am" Le Creuset said resignedly, "Athrun, return to base."

"Yes sir" Athrun said. As the Aegis and Le Creuset's CGUE sped away. Sebastian couldn't help but smile.

_Way to go, Lacus_, Sebastian thought, _It really pays to be the daughter of the Supreme Chairman._

"That was close!" Nicol said, "That could have gotten really ugly."

"I heard that!" Sebastian said, "Kira, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine" he said, although Sebastian could tell how upset his friend was.

"Well, it looks like I missed out on quite a show!" Mu said, "Come on you three. We're going home."

"Understood, I'm ready to forget about this day!" Sebastian said, all four machines then flew back to the ship. As Sebastian put his uniform back on, he reached into his jacket pocket, and closed his eyes.

_Lacus, I _will_ see you again! _His hand came out, clutching a silver ring attached to a thin silver chain. _I promise you that!_

Author's Notes: Lacus has been returned to ZAFT hands. We see she's not just an airheaded child, and Sai and Kira make peace concerning Flay. Next up the Archangel hooks up with the rest of the 8th Fleet, (finally!)


	13. Joining Up

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and The Storm Wolves belong to me.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Joining Up

By Storm Wolf77415

After the operation to return Lacus Clyne to ZAFT hands successfully ended, Sebastian, Kira, and Nicol were spirited away to Murrue's office for an immediate court-martial, with Natarle serving as prosecution and Mu as defense, although the Hawk didn't do much defending. Natarle accused all three of theft of Earth Forces property, and aiding and abetting the escape of a prisoner of war. Sebastian promptly broke down and began laughing.

"What, pray tell is so funny?" Natarle snapped.

"You!" Sebastian replied once he composed himself, "Lieutenant Ramius, let me clear some things up. If anyone is in trouble here, it's me. I was the one who thought up this whole 'operation' in the first place. I forced Kira and Nicol to help me in this, so they are innocent and should be let go."

"Fair enough, acting crewmen Yamato and Amalfi, you are dismissed" Murrue said, and both left.

"Next, I would like to address the charge of theft of Earth Forces property. When I launched to return Lacus Clyne, it was in the ZGMF-515 CGUE that is sitting in the hanger. I never turned it over to OMNI Enforcer, and as such is my personal property."

"Very well, the theft charge is dropped, anything further, Commander?" Murrue asked.

"The final charge is also baseless. When Lacus was brought aboard the ship, it was written into the log as a rescued civilian, a guest" he then moved his gaze to Natarle, "May I point out if anyone should be on trial, it's _you_, Ensign. I took the time to study Earth Alliance regulations, and it forbids hostage taking at _any_ time. You're also in double jeopardy considering said hostage was _my_ fiancée! A wolf doesn't take lightly to a member of its pack being attacked and will fight to protect them. The only reason I didn't kill you was because we need you in the CIC. Remember that. Lieutenant, can we consider this court dismissed?"

"I think we can, these charges have no basis. Case closed." Murrue said. Natarle gave a dirty look toward Sebastian, who returned with a glare from steel blue eyes that scared even her, the glare said, _"I'll be watching you!"_

_Archangel_, Bridge

Everyone on the bridge was in high spirits, for they had finally caught up with the Earth Alliance Eighth Orbital Fleet, under the command of Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton. Murrue was elated.

"I bet you'll be glad to reunite with your former teacher" Sebastian said, "I have to say I'm eager to meet him myself. I only know him by reputation, but he's one of the few decent men in the Earth Forces who sees Coordinators as something more than a disease."

"Ma'am, we're getting a coded IFF signal, it's coming through as the _Menelaos_" Pal reported.

"That's Admiral Halberton's flagship!" Murrue said, "There's no doubt about it!" A blinking light could be seen, and sure enough, the light materialized into a fleet of about 16 ships, including a massive _Agamemnon_-class battle carrier.

"Bring us along side the _Menelaos _and match speed with it" Murrue said.

"Yes ma'am, but should we be so close?" Neumann asked.

"Admiral Halberton's orders, he must want a closer look at the ship, just to be sure it's actually us!" Murrue said with a smile.

"Message directly from Admiral Halberton", Pal said, "He reports that he's coming aboard."

"Acknowledged" Murrue stated.

"I suppose we should get down to the hanger, don't want to keep the good admiral waiting" Sebastian grinned.

"Captain, about the Strike", Natarle said, "Now that we've rendezvoused with allied forces. What will happen to it? The only reason that we've made it this far is because of him. Are we really going to just let him go?" Natarle said.

"Ensign, I agree with you that we owe Kira our lives, but he made it quite clear that he would only pilot the Strike until we were out of danger. Once he leaves, we have no jurisdiction over him."

Murrue and Sebastian left for the hanger before Natarle could even say another word, little did they know that due to the influence of a certain red-haired, blue-eyed beauty, a certain violet-eyed Coordinator had already made his choice, and someone other than him would leave that day.

_Archangel_, Hanger.

The mood in the hanger was chaotic, Murdoch and his people scrambled over The Hawk of Endymion's Moebius Zero. Mu himself lazily hovered over the machine, resting after the constant battles over the past few days.

Kira was in the cockpit of the Strike, making some minor improvements on the Strike's OS. When he heard a knocking and saw Sebastian hovering outside.

"Hey man, you busy?" the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due asked.

"Sort of, I'm just tweaking a few things on the OS. See if that doesn't improve performance next time I go into battle" Kira said.

"Whoa, what do mean by _next time_?" Sebastian said, "You said that you'd fly only until we got out of danger. We've hooked up with the Eighth Fleet, you're free to go."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Kira said, "Well, I've changed my mind." This stunned Sebastian.

"Lieutenant Ramius is here with me, I think you should tell this to her," Sebastian said and floated away, Kira promptly followed.

"Murrue, Kira here has something he wants to tell you" Sebastian said.

"What is it, Kira?" Murrue said.

"I'd like to officially enlist in the Earth Forces" Kira said, "I'm still fighting to protect my friends above all else, but if I can bring an end to this war, so no one else has to die, then I want to do my part."

It took a few minutes for Murrue to regain her composure, when she did she said, "Well then, in that case Crewman Yamato, welcome to OMNI Enforcer."

"Thank you, ma'am, if you two will excuse me, I need to get back to work" and Kira returned to the Strike.

"How did that happen?" Murrue said, "Kira was so adamant that he'd only do this until we rejoined our forces."

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out right now!" Sebastian said, and he followed Kira.

Sebastian pulled himself into the Strike and brought himself face to face with Kira, "Okay kid, spill. What's with the 180? Why are you _really_ staying?"

Kira blushed slightly, "It's mainly because, because of Flay." Sebastian put his trademark grin on and chuckled.

"Really?" he said, "Please elaborate on that."

"You told me that fighting for your friends was the purest thing you can fight for. I'm still doing that, but it's more specifically for Flay now. I want to make this world safe for her, for everyone."

"Okay, that works for me. I'll leave you alone" Sebastian said, clasping a hand on Kira's shoulder. And he floated back up to Murrue.

"So, what did he tell you?" Murrue asked.

"Young love, Murrue. It's a beautiful thing. Kira told me that he's still fighting to protect his friends, but he's fighting for Flay so she can live in a safe and peaceful world" Sebastian said, causing Murrue to laugh a little.

"I guess all it took was a woman's touch" she said.

"I guess it did" Sebastian said, "Love has that effect on people. It makes them do things they wouldn't ordinarily do."

An hour and a half later, a shuttle from the _Agamemnon_-class battle carrier, _Menelaos_, bearing Rear Admiral Lewis C. Halberton and his flag captain Eric Hoffman, landed in the hanger bay before the assembled crew. The senior officers, including Sebastian snapped off salutes, which he promptly returned.

"It's good to see you all survived!" Halberton said with feeling, "When we heard about Heliopolis, we all assumed the worst."

"It'll take more than that to sink the _Archangel_" Murrue said with pride.

"So, don't just stand there, introduce me," Halberton said.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiurel, CIC commander and acting XO." Natarle said with perfect precision.

"Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, formerly of the Seventh Orbital Fleet, I came aboard after my ship was destroyed at Helipolis" The Hawk said.

"Who is this?" Halberton said, now face to face with Sebastian, who gave a salute of his own.

"Commander Sebastian Connor, formerly of ZAFT. You're well known among my people Admiral."

"The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due himself?" Admiral Halberton said, "This should be an interesting story. What of them?" He indicated to the six standing in blue and pink.

"These are the student volunteers from Helipolis I mentioned in my report to Captain Koopman. They've been invaluable in operation of the ship since we left Heliopolis, and this is a friend of Commander Connor's who used to be with the Le Creuset team before he switched sides during the advance force's destruction" Murrue said, "We owe them much gratitude."

Halberton then walked up down inspecting Kira and the others, "Well, it's good to see that youth still think that they can't be beaten. Without such courage, we'd never be able to win this war. As Lieutenant Ramius said, we owe you our gratitude for helping the ship get this far. You should all know that your families all made it out of the colony and are safe and sound."

This gave rise to a cheer from the students, and Hoffman leaned over to whisper to superior, "Sir, I hate to break the good mood, but we don't have a lot of time."

"Duty calls, Lieutenant Ramius, Lieutenant La Flaga, Commander Connor, Ensign Badgiurel, would you please come with me? I'd like to speak to the four of you right now. We have much to discuss."

The five made their way to Murrue's office. Halberton sat down at the desk and spoke.

"Lieutenant Ramius, and Lieutenant La Flaga, you are both promoted to Lieutenant Commander, and Ensign Badigruel is now a Lieutenant. It's not official yet, but will be once you reach Alaska. After getting all the way here, you deserve it."

"Thank you, sir!" the three said simultaneously.

"So that brings us to you, Commander Connor" Halberton, "I take it you seek enlistment in the Earth Forces?"

"Yes sir, however there's one thing I ask. That I'm not asked to divulge any information that could lead to a direct and successful attack of the PLANTs." Sebastian said.

"Fair enough," the Admiral said, "In that case, I'm giving you a direct commission to full commander. Also as of right now, you're appointed as _Archangel's_ CAG."

Hoffman then spoke, "With all due respect, sir, I doubt Command will approve of giving ZAFT's former top pilot such a high position on our most advance ship."

"Forget Alaska!" Halberton barked, "They shouldn't have given me a fleet if they didn't think I could act on my own. The G-weapons and this ship are hardly a secret anymore, and we can use a man like Mr. Connor. He's a man of his word, aren't you?"

"Yes sir, I try my hardest to be" Sebastian said.

"What about these other Coordinators?" Hoffman said, "This Kira Yamato?"

"Kira actually formally enlisted just before you arrived. We were quite surprised when he did, but he seems willing to fight and committed to ending this war. Besides which without him, we wouldn't be here." Murrue said.

"He does seem quite impressive. Very well, he can stay" Halberton said.

"What about the other? Nicol Amalfi? He turned in the middle of battle. How do we know that he's not a spy?" Hoffman said.

"Captain. I can personally vouch for Nicol. I've know him since he was ten years old. I'll tell you this right now. He's no spy."

"If you say he's trustworthy. Then he is and we'll leave it at that." Halberton said.

"I'm afraid with the destruction of the advance forces, you're reinforcements are gone. You're going to be rather shorthanded until you get to Alaska." Hoffman said.

"We'll manage" Murrue said, "We've made it this far."

"I'm afraid that you'll have to drop to Earth with your existing complement, it's vital you make it to Alaska."

"Headquarters would disagree," Hoffman said in a hushed tone.

"Damn pencil pushers!" Halberton barked, "What do they know about war? They spend all their times on concessions and regarding those dead just as numbers on the page! Forgive the outburst. However, I must reiterate that it's vital that you reach Alaska. Do you understand?"

All four officers gave a precision salute that would have done any drill sergeant proud. "Thank you sir!"

_Archangel_, Cafeteria

"Kuzzey, are you sure about this?" Sai said. Kira had come and told his friends that he had joined up. Sai, Tolle, and Mir were going to as well, but Kuzzey said he wasn't.

"I'm sorry, you guys. What I'm doing is probably cowardice, but I can't take this anymore, constantly being attacked, and I'm haunted by then notion of the ship blowing up. I'm scared, and I just want to go home," Kuzzey said.

"It's okay, Kuzzey" Kira said, "We understand completely. Sebastian told me that not all people are cut out for war. If you feel that you have to leave, none of us will stop you."

"Thanks, Kira" Kuzzey said, "Will you tell Sebastian that I'm sorry that I never really trusted him?"

"Sure" Kira said, at that moment Captain Hoffman and Natarle entered.

"Okay, everyone." Hoffman addressed the refugees, "Your stay aboard the _Archangel_ is over. You're all going home."

"Captain Hoffman!" Flay said, "I'd like to join the military!" This caused the others to gape.

"Flay, what are you doing?" Kira said to her.

"You're fighting, my cousin's fighting. I want to fight alongside you. I want to do my part." Flay said, "If you'll have me that is."

"Very well, welcome to OMNI Enforcer", Captain Hoffman said.

"Captain, we'd like join up as well" Sai said standing up, followed closely by Mir and Tolle, "All three of us would."

"What about you, Mr. Buskirk?" Natarle asked, to which Kuzzey merely shook his head.

"Welcome to OMNI Enforcer you three." Hoffman said.

_Archangel_, Bridge

Pal, currently at fire control, noticed his display and groaned. For the second time in a row, he detected the enemy attack.

"Radar jamming, Ma'am! A _Nazca_ and two _Laurasias_! It's the _Vesalius _and the_ Gamow_, but I don't recognize the third."

"Rau," Sebastian growled as came onto the bridge, "he certainly has an impeccable sense of timing. Doesn't he?"

"He's crazy to attack us in the middle of the Eighth Fleet formation!" Natarle said.

"You're right, he's insane" Sebastian said But remember each of those ships has the capacity to carry six mobile suits. We could be facing eighteen units in this battle, and even if we weren't there are still the other three prototypes."

"Sound Level One Battle Stations!" Murrue said, "We're so shorthanded, this may very well be the end!"

"Don't count on that!" Tolle said as he and the others made their way onto the bridge, Tolle took his place at the helm, Sai and Mir went down to their places in the CIC, and Flay took Kuzzey's former position at Communications.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian said, not daring to believe that they stayed.

"We made our choice. We've come this far and we're going to go all the way!" Mir said.

"Once I told them I was staying, they decided to as well" Kira said.

"Okay, but what about you?" Sebastian asked of his cousin, "Why are you here?"

"Because I refuse to sit at home and pray that you two come out of this alive!" Flay said emphatically, "I want to fight alongside you, Sebastian, you and Kira. I'm not going to lose the only family I left. Nor am I going to lose my boyfriend!"

"What about Kuzzey?" Sebastian said, "Where is he?"

"He decided to leave, so I'm taking his place" Flay said.

"Oh, well then, Kira, we'd better get down to the flight deck" Sebastian said, "We have work to do."

"Wait a second! Come here, Kira" and Flay promptly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, "come back to me." She whispered.

"I will", Kira whispered back, and he followed Sebastian to the hanger.

_Archangel_, Hanger

Nicol and Mu had already suited up and were in their machines when Sebastian and Kira joined them. Several minutes had already gone by and the Eighth Fleet was getting pounded into scrap. It was taking all of Sebastian's self-control not to scream out every cuss word he had learned in school.

"Captain Ramius, we've already lost half the fleet!" Sebastian said, "If this goes on, we'll be next!"

_"Admiral Halberton's orders were explicit"_ Murrue said over the screen, _"The Archangel is hold back as long as possible."_

"Murrue, you remember the last time we went through this, and what the result of that was, don't you?" Sebastian said.

_"Yes, I remember all too well. But this order is from the Admiral himself."_ Murrue replied.

"You're right, it is." Sebastian said, "But this time is different. I'm officially part of the Earth Forces now, and I'm _Archangel_'s CAG, and in cases like this I can override it. I'm overriding, and ordering the launch of the Blitz, Strike, Predator, and Zero. Crewman Haw, activate both catapults and prepare for launch."

_"Uh, yes Commander Connor" _Mir said_, "Strike to starboard catapult, Predator to port, Zero will launch after Predator and Blitz after the Strike. Commander will you need any special equipment?"_

"Yeah, give me the shoulder unit for the Launcher pack, along with the standard package. I might need the extra firepower for this one." Sebastian said, "Sebastian Connor launching in Predator Gundam!" and he took off, howling into space.

"Kira Yamato launching in Strike Gundam!" and Kira launched.

"Nicol Amalfi launching in Blitz Gundam!" he said, trying out the word that Kira had coined for the machines.

"Mu La Flaga, launching in the Zero!" all four machines slid into a loose formation, a formidable and dangerous team.

"Okay boys, let's give it to them!" Sebastian said.

Author's notes: And so the Battle of Orbit begins. In a twist, it's Kuzzey that decides to leave and not Kira. There is a reason for that, and anyone who's seen the anime will know what happens next, and should get a clue what will happen to Kira when it does occur, but I'm not going to say anything.


	14. Descent to Earth

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves are mine.

Important warning: read the Author's Notes at the end, they explain my actions for this chapter.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Descent to Earth.

By Storm Wolf 77415

If the intensity of a battle could be rated on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the most intense, like Jachin Due or Endymion, then the battle raging in Earth's orbit would be a 7.5 or 8 at the very most. Already two-thirds of the Earth Alliance Eighth Orbital Fleet was lost, but the machines of the E.A.S _Archangel_ were determined to even up the score. The GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, GAT-X108 Predator Gundam, GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam, and the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero stormed onto the battlefield.

"Okay boys. Let's give it to 'em!" Sebastian said, "_Archangel_, give me a sitrep, what are up against here?"

"_15 machines!_" Mir said, _"A CGUE, the other three prototypes, and eleven GINNs!"_

"Frak!" Sebastian said, "Well then, we'll just have take out as many of them as we can!" Although deep in Sebastian's heart, he knew that the Eighth Fleet was all but done for. He truly knew how much damage even a small squadron of mobile suits could do against entire fleets, as the Storm Wolves had found out first hand when they had single-handedly fought off the combined might of the Fifth and Sixth Fleets at Jachin, by the time ZAFT reinforcements had arrived, Sebastian and his team had already wiped out a third of the Earth Forces ships.

_"Sebastian, we've got company!"_ Nicol shouted, _"An old friend of ours is back!" _Sure enough, a spotted brown CGUE was making a beeline for Predator.

"You guys go and take care of the other mobile suits! Leave Evans to me!" Sebastian said.

_"Got it!"_ Mu said.

_"Good luck!"_ Kira replied.

_"Try and see if you can get him this time!"_ Nicol said.

"Will do, little brother, will do!" Sebastian said, he then switched frequencies, "Hello Evans, come for another go?"

_"You know me too well!"_ Evans sneered, _"I almost had you last time, but that brat got in the way!"_

"You only nearly killed me last time because I lose control. I won't give you that luxury again!" Sebastian growled, "Let's dance!" Sebastian drew a beam saber, and let off the familiar piercing howl "AURRLLLOOO!"

_"You're done! EYRUP! EYRUP! EYRUP! EYRUUUUU!"_ Evans replied, letting off _his_ trademark, the sinister cackling of the spotted hyena. Evans' CGUE drew his laser sword, and the two rivals clashed for the third time.

While Sebastian and Kyle met in their battle, Kira had his own problems. His adversary came not in the form of Athrun, which was relief for him. Instead it came from the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam, upgraded with what Sebastian would have recognized as an assault shroud, with extra armor, a railgun, and a missile pod.

"Come on, you stinking Natural!" Yzak shouted, "That machine should have gone to Rusty!" The Strike and Duel proceeded to exchange blasts.

_This isn't good! Kira_ thought. T_he rifle isn't doing much good. We both have shields and know how to use them. I'll have a better chance with the saber. _The Strike stowed its rifle and drew a saber, an action which the Duel mirrored, and the two machines began their battle.

_Menelaos, _Bridge

"Admiral, what is the _Archangel_ doing?" Hoffman replied, "You gave them specific orders not to get involved and head for Alaska!"

"This could only be Commander Connor's doing. He knows we would give up our lives to see that they make it to safety, so he used his authority as CAG to launch their machines. Give me the _Archangel_." Halberton said.

_"Admiral, I'm sorry I couldn't stop Commander Connor, but he-,"_ Murrue began before the Admiral cut her off.

"I know, Captain. Commander Connor used his authority as CAG to force a launch. He's trying to save us. Murrue, my dear, you of all people must realize that this is the end. Our lives are expendable, you're not. Survive and get to Alaska."

_"Admiral, please it can't end this way!"_ Murrue said pleadingly.

"Captain," Halberton said in a quiet tone, like a father to his daughter, "You have your orders, carry them out."

_"Yes sir, requesting permission to begin reentry procedures"_ Murrue said and then she saluted, _"Just so you know, Admiral, it was an honor to fly with the Eighth Fleet, even if it was just for a short amount of time."_

"Permission granted, Captain, and thank you" Halberton replied, he then turned to his crew, "Listen up everyone! We have to buy the _Archangel_ a few more minutes! If we're going down, we're going down fighting!"

_Archangel_, Bridge

Flay sat at communications, having listened to the conversation between Halberton and Murrue. Her heart broke every time that an Earth Forces ship was destroyed, realizing that the people of the Eighth Fleet were essentially giving up their lives so they could make it to safety. She took a moment to look out the viewport, knowing the two most important men in her life were out in the thick of it.

"Kira, Sebastian", Flay whispered, "Please be okay."

_"You shouldn't worry, Crewman Allster"_, Mu's voice said over her headset, _"It would only make Commander Connor and Ensign Yamato worry."_

"Commander La Flaga, you heard that?" Flay whispered.

_"Don't blame me, sweetie. That's what happens when you leave your com channel open"_ Mu said, a teasing tone in his voice, but the tone quickly became serious and at the same time, reassuring _"Have faith, Flay. Kira and Sebastian will do everything in their power to come back to you, and don't worry, this will just be between the two of us."_

"Thank you, Commander La Flaga, I'll appreciate it." Flay said.

Open Space, Earth Orbit

The battle between the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and the Grimaldi Hyena had reached a stalemate. Predator's beam saber and the CGUE's laser sword were dead locked, neither side gaining any headway.

"You ruined my life, Connor!" Evans said.

"How do you figure?" Sebastian retorted "You were the golden boy in school. Mr. 'I'm the captain of every sports team!' You didn't _have_ to join ZAFT! You were guaranteed a sports scholarship to any school you wanted!"

"Oh, but I did have to join up!" Kyle replied, "I joined ZAFT so I could get Lacus! Even today I wonder what she sees in you!"

"Easy, I'm not a racist, bigoted, psychopath like you are!" Sebastian replied, "Here's payback for last time!" With a mighty howl, Sebastian swung his beam saber, but Evans pulled back out of the way at the last moment.

"You missed!" The Grimaldi Hyena replied.

"Did I?" The Storm Wolf said back, and Kyle gaped at what Sebastian had meant.

Kyle had been expecting the big swing, but he didn't expect Sebastian to quickly pull out his beam rifle, and fire at near point-blank range with it, along with the 37mm shoulder cannons, the 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun, and two 350mm gun launchers from the Launcher Strike pack shoulder unit, and even the Igelstellungs. The barrage of projectiles and energy blasts tore through the spotted CGUE, leaving nothing more than a blackened torso.

"**_CONNOR_**!" Evans roared even as Predator turned around and jetted away.

_I should have killed him, but I didn't have time, the _Archangel_ should be entering its final reentry phase. _Sebastian thought, _I've been told Predator and Strike can survive reentry, but I'd rather not find out for myself! I better get Kira and the others and get out of here._

The Battle of Earth's Orbit was drawing to a close. Three ZAFT ships and 15 mobile suits had all but obliterated an entire fleet of 16 ships, all that remained was three cruisers and the _Menelaos_ itself, but the mighty _Agamemnon_-class battle carrier itself didn't have much time left, fires rolling from holes in the hull.

_"Sebastian, are you okay?"_ Flay's voice came in, fear coloring her voice.

"Yes Flay, I'm just fine, I ran in to Evans again, and this time, he's the one that got shot up full of holes. What's the status of the refugee shuttle?"

_"It launched a few minutes ago and…Oh my god!"_ Flay said, _"Sebastian, look!"_

Sebastian then noticed the _Gamow_ barreling straight for the flagship of the Eighth Fleet. "Zelman, damn it, you won't have a chance" he whispered.

_Vesalius_, Bridge.

"Ades, what is the _Gamow_ doing?" Le Creuset said, "I didn't give orders to go this far."

"Zelman, what do you think you're doing?" Ades said, "You're too far in the enemy formation."

_"I know sir, and quite frankly, I don't care!"_ Zelman said, _"Halberton is the one who came up with the G-Project in the first place, if we kill him here, then we'll be that much better off."_

"Zelman's a brave man, a shame it's going to get him killed" Le Creuset said, "And I'm afraid that his death will be vain, for the legged ship is getting away unscathed, along with the three of its machines, including Commander Connor."

"Indeed, even if he had to undergo reentry, he'd survive. If he could come out of Jachin and Endymion, then this would be nothing," Ades said.

The _Gamow_ charged through the remains of the Eighth Fleet, bearing down on the _Menelaos_, firing everything it had at massive carrier, even as it was shot full of holes. The _Menelaos_ succeeded in destroying the frigate, but it was too little, too late, the damage sustained during the battle, coupled with the stress of atmospheric reentry, tore the flagship of the Earth Alliance Forces Eighth Orbital Fleet apart. Silent tears streamed down both Flay's and Murrue's cheeks as the latter saluted, Natarle followed suit, and in Predator's cockpit, Sebastian also saluted.

Earth Orbit

The battle between the Strike and Duel continued to rage. Even though Yzak had been fully trained as a pilot, Kira was easily keeping pace with seemingly raw talent. He looked over at the _Archangel_, seeing the ablative gel deployed. _At least they're all safe_, Kira thought, his attention was drawn back to the battle as the Duel continued his assault, even while they were entering the thermosphere, _why can't he just leave me alone?_

"This is all your fault, Strike!" Yzak shouted, his anger growing by the minute. "You take Rusty's machine, and now force me to land on a planet full of Naturals!"

_Just go away_, Kira pleaded, _It's meaningless to keep fighting like this!_

Predator rocketed toward its still battling brother mobile suits, _Mu and Nicol made it back to the ship in time, but it looks like Kira and I are about find out if these machines really can hold up in atmosphere._ Sebastian thought, _at least Kira's okay, Joule, you never did know when to quit._

Both _Archangel_ pilots then noticed a shuttle fly by, the shuttle containing the Heliopolis refugees, including Kuzzey. It came between the Strike and Duel. Both Kira and Sebastian thought the same thing, _Oh crap!_

_A shuttle full of Natural soldiers trying to escape? Oh well, it won't stop the beam from hitting the Strike! Die, you cowards!_ A single, emerald beam flew from the Duel's beam rifle, and tore through the shuttle like paper. The Strike evaded the blast, but it didn't matter for the shuttle, and it exploded in a massive fireball.

"NOOOO" Kira yelled, and Sebastian was incensed.

"Joule, you _COCKBITING FUCKTARD!_" Sebastian roared. Two seeds, one amethyst and one blue fell, the amethyst one exploded, while the blue one spun twice, turned gold and exploded, a wolf's howl in the background. The Strike and Predator set upon the Duel, two brother wolves attacking the same prey.

Yzak did his best to hold off the two on one assault, but against two full on berserkers, he didn't have a prayer. The Strike slashed off the Duel's legs while Predator removed the Duel's left arms and the assault shroud's railgun.

"What is this?" Yzak said, genuinely afraid, "Where did this come from?"

"You killed him! You killed Kuzzey!" Kira screamed, "He did nothing to you! None of those people did! _**MURDERER!**"_ Kira's beam saber slashed into the Duel's lower torso, which caused the control panel in the cockpit to spark and explode, causing a piece of shrapnel to shatter Yzak's visor and cut his face.

"It burns! _It burns!_" Yzak shouted, clutching his bleeding face. Through his blurred vision, he saw Predator's face filled Duel's screen.

"I suggest you run!" Sebastian's voice growled, "Next time, we won't be so forgiving!" the Duel tore way as though it had seen the devil itself.

"_Sebastian?_" a weak voice over the radio came, _"Please tell me that what just happened didn't? That my eyes were playing tricks on me?_"

"I'm sorry, kid. It did happen. The shuttle carrying the refugees was destroyed." Sebastian said to Kira, "We're way off from the _Archangel_'s course. they're not going to be able to retrieve us."

_"Kuzzey, he's dead isn't he?" _Kira's voice cracked.

"Damm it, Kira pull yourself together!" Sebastian snapped, "this is no time for a pity party, we can survive reentry, but we'll have to work fast. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir", Kira said. And the two machines slid through the atmosphere, both pilots thinking the same thing. _How many more people had to die before this whole thing ended?_

Author's Notes: The Eighth Fleet has been bombed to hell. Kuzzey is dead. Yzak has been scarred, and pretty much scared out of his mind. I originally was going to kill Yzak off, but it proved to be a bad choice. I apologize, and hope this makes up for it.


	15. Desert Landing

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves belong to me, the rest does not.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Desert Landing

By Storm Wolf77415

"Is it getting a little toasty over in the Strike?" Sebastian said to Kira, "Because it's roasting in Predator!"

_"Just a little bit!"_ Kira replied, _"You realize if we don't get pick up soon, then we could be in big trouble!"_

"These machines can withstand reentry according to the specs, and it looks like we're going to find out if that's true!" Sebastian said, "Reorient yourself so you're facing feet first toward the ground and fire up your thrusters, slow yourself down some."

_"Got it!"_ Kira replied, and Sebastian breathed a little easier once the Strike was facing feet first toward the ground and the verniers flared.

Mirialla's face appeared on one of the monitors, _"Sebastian, are you okay?"_ she said, panicked.

"Oh, I'm just fine, Milly", Sebastian said in an all too calm tone, "I wanted to lose a few pounds, so I thought I'd turn Predator into a sauna by dropping into Earth's atmosphere, so I could sweat it out."

_"I'll take that as a yes," _Mir said, _"What about Kira?"_

"He's close by, but his descent angle is completely different from the _Archangel_'s, but you guys probably already know this, got any plans to retrieve him?" Sebastian said.

_"Hold on a second, Sebastian. I'll get back to you,"_ Mirialla replied, as her attention was diverted to a conversation on the bridge.

_Archangel_, Bridge.

"The Strike is off course. We're heading for Alaska, but it's not," Natarle said.

_If we just go on to Alaska without the Strike, then all of this would be for nothing, but if we go after the Strike then we miss Alaska_, Murrue thought, _I hate choices like this._

"You're not going to just leave him are you?" Flay said from Communications, "After everything he's done for us?"

"Relax Crewman Allster" Murrue said, "I have no intention of leaving him, or your cousin. Neumann change course to retrieve the Strike and Predator before Crewman Allster has a hysterical breakdown."

"Noted and acknowledged, ma'am" the blue-haired helmsman said, and everyone chuckled as Flay blushed slightly.

The massive mobile assault ship veered off its course from the Alaskan peninsula and to the east toward where the Strike and Predator were still falling.

"_Archangel_ calling the Strike and Predator, need a ride?" Flay said.

_"We just might, if it's on your way"_ Sebastian said.

_I know Sebastian's okay if he can crack jokes at a time like this _Flay thought before she replied, "Okay, we'll be right there."

The _Archangel_ eased underneath the Strike and Predator, and both mobile suits touched down.

"Both the Strike and Predator have landed," Mirialla reported.

"Captain, permission to go to the hanger?" Flay asked, clearly concerned for Kira and Sebastian's safety.

"Go ahead" Murrue said, giving a subtle nod at the same time, and the red-haired communications officer ran off the bridge to the hanger.

_Archangel_, Hanger

Flay got off the lift just in time to see some medics, carrying a stretcher, with Sebastian alongside him, _Kira_, she thought, and ran to them, and sure enough the brown-haired pilot was lying unconscious, "Kira!" Flay cried reaching out to him, but Sebastian held her back.

"Flay, Kira's fine, I think. I didn't see him get out of the Strike, and Murdoch found him unconscious in the cockpit, but from what I can see, he's just that, unconscious. They're going to take him to the infirmary, and give him an examination, okay?" Sebastian said, holding his cousin in a brotherly hug.

"Okay," Flay said, on the brink of tears, "Oh, Admiral Halberton, and everyone in the Eighth Fleet. They gave up their lives for us."

"I know, I know" Sebastian whispered, tightening his hold on her, "You go back to your station for right now. I'm going to get out of this flight suit, and then we'll both go and see Kira, Okay?" To which she merely nodded, and got on the lift to return to the bridge. Sebastian stood against the wall and began pounding his forehead against it, "What a mess." He muttered.

_Archangel_, Infirmary

A few hours later, Flay and Sebastian, now dressed in standard Earth Forces white, were in the infirmary next to Kira, the only person present besides them was the ship's doctor.

"Well doc, how is he?" Sebastian asked.

"He has a high fever, no doubt caused by the heat of reentry, but aside from that and a few bumps and bruises, he should be just fine once we get his fever down," the doctor said. Suffice to say, the redhead was truly relieved upon hearing that.

"Oh, thank you god" Flay said a short prayer, and her cousin put a hand on his shoulder.

"I take it you're going to stay here with him until he wakes up?" Sebastian asked, to which Flay merely nodded, "Is that okay with you, doc?"

"Of course," he replied.

"I'm going to head up to the bridge and try to get our bearings. Because the _Archangel_ changed its vector to retrieve the two of us, we're way off from where we're supposed to be" The Storm Wolf said, and departed. Flay took a seat next to Kira, and the fatigue of the day caught up to her, and she laid her on his chest, falling asleep in moments, a grateful smile etched on her face.

_Archangel_, Captain's Office

Sebastian arrived in Murrue's office to find the other senior officers already present, "Okay, give it to me straight. Where are we?"

"Only the worst place possible for us," Mu said standing next to a computer generated map of the Earth, "Alaska is here" The Hawk of Endymion pointed to a green circle on the extreme northwestern edge of the North American continent, "And we are _here_," Mu then pointed to a red circle in the middle of Africa, "The Libyan desert, smack dab in the middle of ZAFT-controlled territory."

"Can you magnify this area?" Sebastian asked, and the map zoomed in on the area where the _Archangel_ had landed. Sebastian winced when he saw a town labeled "Bandiya" not more than a few miles away, "Ooh, and we didn't just come down in any ZAFT-held territory. It's ZAFT territory being held by Andrew Waltfeld himself. Bandiya is where Andy has his headquarters."

"The Desert Tiger, huh?" Mu replied, "You friends with him?"

"Not really outside of being fellow soldiers, we only met once at my Order of the Nebula ceremony, but we only spoke a few words to each other. Andy's team has been Earth-bound for most of the war," Sebastian drew in a breath, "And let me tell you, Andy only took the very best for his crew and the Waltfeld team is as good as it gets outside of either the Le Creuset team or the Storm Wolves. When we go up against them, we'll have our hands full and if Andy himself is there, then it just compounds our problems that much more."

"I understand that you've had some cross-training in recon operations, is that correct?" Murrue asked.

"Yes it is. I assume that you want me to scout out the area? Get the lay of the land?" Sebastian said, to which Murrue nodded.

"Besides Bandiya, there's a town here called Tassil, we want you to scout out both areas and see what you can learn" Natarle said.

"Tassil won't be a problem. Bandiya, on the other hand, might not be a good idea for me to go near. Andy knows my face, and if I'm tagged, it would draw their attention, which is exactly what we _don't_ want" Sebastian said.

"Do want to rest before setting out?" Murrue asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day, and I'm always sharper on missions once I've had a nap. I'll be in my quarters if you need me," and the meeting broke up.

_Archangel_, Hanger Bay

An hour later, Sebastian, wearing a battered Kansas City Monarchs ball cap and his silver-rimmed sunglasses with his uniform, pulled himself into the jeep that had been prepared for him.

Murdoch was also present after looking over the two FX-550 Skygraspers the Eighth Fleet had left with the _Archangel_, "Okay, Commander, it's got a full tank, and some equipment that Commander La Flaga said you might need, and might I add I don't think the hat is standard issue" The mechanic said. Sebastian looked it over and saw a collection of portable detection equipment.

"Thanks, Chief, and don't worry, I'll make sure to bring back the jeep in mint condition," Sebastian said, "As for the hat, No else needs to know I'm wearing it."

"Just bring the jeep back!" Murdoch snapped.

"Okay, I'm off," Sebastian said, and revved the engine.

"Wait a second!" a voice called out, and Mirialla came running toward them, also wearing sunglasses, and a blue scarf tied around her head.

"Going somewhere, Crewman Haw?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, with you," she said, "Come on, Sebastian. I've been cooped up inside the ship ever since we left Heliopolis, I need some fresh air."

"Alright, but I'll give you fair and proper warning, Milly, there's no telling what we could run into out there. I can't guarantee your safety" Sebastian said.

"I don't care, just because I'm a girl doesn't make me helpless," Mirialla said, her hands on her hips.

"I suppose I can stand here all day and debate this with you, or we can get moving. I choose the latter, so come on. I could use the company."

"Thank you, Commander," Mir said, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Chief, we'll be back, wish us luck," Sebastian said, and the jeep took off into the desert.

African Community, 3 miles from Tassil.

The first part of the journey had passed in silence. Mirialla had been hesitant to say anything, but she had come for a reason, and she was going to get some answers, "Commander Connor, can I ask you a question?"

"About what?" Sebastian asked, not taking his eyes off of his driving

"It's about something we talked about earlier, about you and Miss Clyne," The jeep screeched to a halt, and Sebastian stared her dead in the face.

"What about me and Lacus?" Sebastian said, more than a little suspicion coloring his tone.

Mir held her hands defensively, "I'm sorry for asking such a personal question, Commander. Even though we knew each other from Heliopolis, I just wanted to get to know you better. I didn't mean to upset you."

"What exactly did you want to know?" Sebastian asked after a period of uncomfortable silence.

"How you two met each other, you mentioned saving her life at a concert, it sounded like an interesting story, and I wanted the full details. I thought if I got you out here alone, then you'd be more open."

"You just wanted some gossip, didn't you?" Sebastian said. A silent blush was the only answer he got back. "What am I going to do with you kids?" Sebastian said, and resumed driving.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Mir said, an all too innocent look on her face. "Or do I have to use other methods to get it out of you, hmm?" And she turned on the puppy dog eyes

"Okay, I'll tell you. Yes, Lacus and I did meet when I saved her life at a concert she was giving at the White Symphony Theater on Junius Five." Sebastian's eyes took on a distant look, "It was the summer of 68. I had just graduated from basic training with my three closest friends besides Nicol, Shawn Mason, Duncan Cooper, and Shiho Hahnnenfuss. They weren't just fellow soldiers, they were my friends."

"Sounds like you were all really close," Mir said.

"We were. When I formed the Storm Wolves, it was a no brainer that I wanted those three with me. I never had many friends growing up, but when I made friends, I held them very dearly" Sebastian said, taking a moment to let the words sink in, "Anyway, back to the story, Duncan had scored primo seats, front row center, and we saw Lacus in all her glory. She was wearing this beautiful blue dress with armlets, her hair was up in twin ponytails. In other words, she looked very, very cute."

"Sounds like love at first sight," Mir said, giggling.

"Her voice was so beautiful, like an angel. Everyone in the audience was just captivated by it, except this guy that was sitting four seats over from us. He didn't even crack a smile. That was our first warning, the concert was nearing the end, when this guy stands up, reaches into his jacket and pulls out a gun. He was Blue Cosmos, and he was going to kill her! Training and instinct kicked in at that point, I jumped on stage, grabbed Lacus. We both crashed to the ground. Duncan and Shawn each emptied a whole clip into that guy. He did a good impression of raw hamburger," Sebastian said, "Once the drama had ended I was still on top of Lacus and she said, 'you can get off me now' in that tinkling voice of hers. I flew off her so fast, and my face was probably as pink as her hair. There's more to the story, but that's the first chapter," Sebastian said.

"Quite a way to make a first impression," Mir said, "You want to attract a girl. There's no better way than saving their life." Sebastian brought the jeep to a halt, "What's going on?"

"We're just outside Tassil, look," and sure enough there was the telltale sight of buildings, "According to Earth Alliance intelligence, and Andy's reports to ZAFT, resistance factions have been operating out of Tassil."

"Are we going into town?" Mir asked, a little nervous at the prospect of facing guerillas.

"No, we're not. If we did go in there, we would just find a village full of simple people trying to live their lives. They wouldn't hide any arms in town, in the event they were discovered" Sebastian said, "If I recall the map of the area correctly, there's a cave system on the northern side of town, we're not too far from there. It would be the perfect place to hide weapons, and even maybe their headquarters" Sebastian said, "If we find them, they prove to be useful allies, although they may not have the firepower to seriously hurt anything Andy has, let's go, we'll move on foot from here."

Sebastian and Mirialla soon found the caves mentioned earlier, and sure enough, there was a vast assortment of weapons inside, "It's just as you said Sebastian" Mir said, "There's enough ammunition here for a small army."

"Yeah, but it won't do any good against the likes of the Waltfeld team's BuCUEs. Okay, Milly. We've learned all that we can. Let's get back to the _Archangel_." Then a beam of light flashed into the dark cave, "Someone's coming, get down behind those boxes and hide." Sebastian stood at the very back of the cave while Mir got down on her hands and knees and curled up into as a little a ball as possible. Three figures wielding entered the cave, One very large, and the other two about the size of Sebastian and Mirialla.

"Who's in here?" one of them, a young woman with blonde hair said, "come out or we will shoot!"

"Then in that case, you better take your shot," Sebastian said, confidently, "You won't get another one."

"Cagalli, Ahmed, wait a second", the larger figure, a man with dark skin said, "I'm just a little curious in knowing how an Earth Forces commander could end up all the way out here alone."

"Actually, I'm not alone, Milly come on out." And the girl popped her head up. However, that was enough to set off the third guerilla, a young man, and he sent a burst of assault rifle fire at Mirialla. Sebastian, using skill honed by years of martial arts training, in an instant, leapt into the bullets path and deflected them with the sword that almost magically appeared in his hand. In another instant, Sebastian pounced forward, kicked the rifle away and had the terrified boy on his back, with the point of his blade digging in his neck, "That was a very foolish move on your part." Sebastian said, his voice as hard as steel, "You could have killed her. However, I'm in a giving mood. So you'll live, for now." The blade came away, and the young man stood up.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the blonde girl asked.

"I'm here on a recon mission. It was simply to just scout out the area, but I think we can help each other, provided you're willing to listen without shooting us full of holes."

"Fair enough, but if we don't like what we hear, you had better leave, because we won't show any mercy" the blonde girl said and the three guerillas exited the cave.

"That was close," Mir said, "That one guy almost got me if it hadn't been for you."

"Milly, that girl and her large friend, I know who they are. I recognize their faces from ZAFT intelligence files."

"Who are they?" Mirialla asked.

"The big guy is Ledonir Kisaka, _Colonel_ Ledonir Kisaka of the Orb Defense Forces, and that girl, is Cagalli Yula Athha, the Lioness of Orb."

Author's notes: Not much to say about this chapter, we learn about how Sebastian and Lacus first met, and Cagalli is introduced (finally!) to Song of the Storm Wolf. How will she react to everyone with Sebastian around?


	16. Desert Strike

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves belong to me. "Lips of an Angel" belongs to Hinder. A great song I might add. Warning! this chapter has lime content, but nothing real explicit.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Desert Strike

By Storm Wolf77145

Kira slowly stirred in his sleep, as his eyes opened, he saw Flay still slumped over him.

"Flay?" Kira said groggily, it was at that point that Dr. Michaels, the chief medical officer, entered.

"Ah, you're awake" he said, "Welcome back, Ensign Yamato. You've been out with a fever caused by your little trip through the atmosphere."

"Did we make it to Alaska?" Kira asked.

"No, we had to change course to catch up to you and Commander Connor. We've set down in the middle of ZAFT territory." Michaels said.

"Where is Commander Connor?" the violet-eyed Coordinator asked.

"He set out a few hours ago on a recon mission with Crewman Haw, they haven't reported back yet," Michaels said, he then noticed the still sleeping redhead, "She never left your side once, you should get down on your hands and knees and thank God that you have her."

"Yeah," Kira said thoughtfully, "Doc, do I need to stay here?"

"No, your fever is broken, and all you really need now is some rest, but I recommend staying away from the Strike's cockpit for awhile," he replied.

"Yes sir," Kira said, he then woke his girlfriend up, "Flay, come on Flay, wake up." Her bluish-gray eyes gently fluttered open, and she smiled.

"Kira" she cooed, gently stroking his cheek.

"Miss Allster, you'll be happy to know that Ensign Yamato's just fine now, so why don't you see him back to his quarters?" Dr. Michaels said.

"Thank you, I'll see to it that he gets some sleep," Flay said, she then grabbed her boyfriend's arm and the two left."

Archangel, Kira and Flay's quarters.

Kira immediately doffed his uniform jacket and plopped down on his bed, while Flay looked on.

"I'm a failure, Flay. I failed to protect your father. I failed the people on the shuttle, Flay. I failed them all, Kuzzey, everyone," He remembered the little girl who had given him a paper flower, "I joined this war to _keep_ people from dying! What if…what if I'm not strong enough to do this? What if I can't protect the ship and everyone else?" Kira then stood up, with his back to Flay, "What if…I'm not strong enough to protect you?"

"Kira, turn around," Flay said slowly. The pilot of the Strike pilot turned around and immediately froze, for Flay had removed her uniform jacket, and the pink tank top underneath, leaving only her bra, short black skirt, green thigh-high leggings and white, knee-high boots.

Kira was rooted to his spot, as Flay traversed the short distance between them, pulling him into the tightest embrace she could manange and buried her face in his chest. He could feel his t-shirt getting wet. Flay was crying, she looked at him, "Don't you _dare_ say that, Kira Yamato!" she cried, "You _are_ strong enough! Do you remember Artemis? Because I do! I remember you risking your life to save me from those perverts that called themselves soldiers from potentially raping me? That's what I remember about you!"

"Flay," Kira said, as he stared into the endless ocean of her bluish-gray eyes. They held sadness, joy, and love at all once. The sadness of the loss of her father, the joy that she found someone to share her grief with and give her love too, and knowing that the love was returned.

"I want to show you how I love you," Flay said softly, almost seductively, as she planted a small kiss right on his lips, "Kira, make love to me." This floored the young pilot.

"Flay, are you sure? This is nothing to take lightly! If we take it too far, you could end up pregnant, and what if I hurt you in the process?" Kira said, his face as red as her hair. He tried to step back, but Flay's grip was as firm as the laminated armor of the _Archangel_ itself and nothing would pry her away.

"We don't have to take it too far, and I trust you. I know that you would show restraint. So please Kira, will you?" Flay then put her cutest smile on, and the pilot of the Strike was helpless.

He picked her up in his arms, and laid her gently on the bed. The two teenagers slowly removed each other's clothes, until they were both completely naked. Kira Yamato and Flay Allster then melded together in the most intimate way that a human male and female could. Their first time was slow, and clumsy, taking special care not to go too far with what they did. That didn't stop them from savoring every second of it, neither of them would ever forget this night.

_Honey why you callin' me so late__  
__It's kinda hard to talk right now__  
__Honey why you cryin'__  
__Is everything ok__  
__I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud___

_Well my girl's in the next room__  
__Sometimes I wish she was you__  
__I guess we never really moved on___

_It's really good to hear your voice__  
__Sayin' my name __  
__It sounds so sweet__  
__Comin' from the lips of an angel__  
__Hearin' those words__  
__It makes me weak___

_And I__  
__Never want to say goodbye__  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful__  
__With the lips of an angel___

_It's funny that you're callin' me tonight__  
__And yes I dreamt of you too__  
__Does he know your talkin' to me?__  
__Will it start a fight?__  
__No, I don't think she has a clue___

_Well, my girls in the next room__  
__Sometimes I wish she was you__  
__I guess we never really moved on___

_It's really good to hear your voice__  
__Sayin' my name __  
__It sounds so sweet__  
__Comin' from the lips of an angel__  
__Hearin' those words__  
__It makes me weak___

_And I__  
__Never want to say goodbye__  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful__  
__With the lips of an angel___

_It's really good to hear your voice__  
__Sayin my name it sounds so sweet__  
__Comin from the lips of an angel__  
__Hearin those words__  
__It makes me weak__  
_

_And I__  
__Never want to say goodbye__  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful__  
__With the lips of an angel_

_Never want to say goodbye__  
__But girl you make it hard to be faithful__  
__With the lips of an angel___

_Honey why you callin' me so late?_

After they finished, Kira pulled the covers around them. Flay's shapely body cuddled up to him, Threading his hands through her silky, red hair. Her natural body-scent, smelling strongly of roses, was soothing to his senses.

"You were wonderful," he said.

This comment caused Flay to blush, having enjoyed the romantic interlude. Although, after the death of her father, she felt lost and alone, Kira had become her rock. In Kira's arms, Flay felt safety and security that she had never known before, and she repaid him by willingly giving her greatest treasure to the man she loved above all else.

"So were you," she cooed back to him, before she sighed contentedly, "Hold me, hold me tight, Kira." He obliged by pulling her petite figure closer to him. She rested her head on his chest, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Tassil, African Community.

As Sebastian and Mirialla's jeep, escorted by Cagalli, Kisaka, and Ahmed made their way to the town, the former Heliopolis resident was still processing the information that the heir to the throne of her home country was with a guerilla faction.

"What in all sanity could convince Lady Cagalli to come to a place like this?" she said in disbelief.

"I don't know," Sebastian said, "I'm not surprised to see Colonel Kisaka here. Tassil is his hometown, and he'd want to protect it. I imagine that he's here as her bodyguard."

"Should we say anything?" Mirialla asked, and Sebastian shook his head.

"No, it's apparent that Miss Athha is incognito and she and Kisaka definitely wouldn't like to their cover blown" Sebastian said, "We'll keep it quiet for now, but if we can get her alone, we'll confront her then. In the meantime, let's see if we can't make some friends."

On the surface, Tassil was a simple little town, with ordinary people just trying to make a living out in the harsh atmosphere of the African bush. The casual observer wouldn't think this was home to a guerilla faction. The two Earth Forces officers were ushered into one of the many homes and brought face to face with a stocky man with a full beard and mustache.

"I take it your in charge here?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, my name is Sahib Ashman, and you are?" the guerilla leader inquired.

"The young lady here is Crewman Second Class Mirialla Haw, and I'm Commander Sebastian Connor, Commander Air Group off the E.A.S. _Archangel_" The four guerillas paled.

"The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due? As in ZAFT's Supreme Ace, Sebastian Connor?" Cagalli asked, "What would a _ZAFT_ pilot be doing in an _Earth Forces_ uniform?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, and you are?" Sebastian asked, pretending not to know who she was.

"Cagalli, Cagalli Yula," the blonde said, "Why were you poking around one of our arms caches?"

"We were aiming for Alliance Headquarters in Alaska. One of our people was drifting away on reentry, and we had to retrieve him, so we ended up off course and landed here" Sebastian said, "We were scouting out the area, getting a lay of the land."

"And it just happened to lead you to our munitions store?" Cagalli asked just a little skeptical.

"We've known from our intelligence sources that guerilla factions were working in the area. To cut to the chase Mr. Ashman, I propose an alliance between us. Excuse for saying this, I'm merely pointing out the truth, you don't exactly have anything that can seriously hurt the Waltfeld team's BuCUEs." Ahmed and Cagalli bristled at this, but Sahib silenced them.

"Let's say that we agree to this, Commander, what does everyone get out of this?" Sahib asked.

"For your merry little band, you get some heavy firepower against the Waltfeld team. As for my crew, you give us a place to hide our ship. That should be more than enough. Of course, I'll need to speak about this to my captain. Her word will be final," Sebastian said.

"Any tactical support you could give would be nice, but what about food and medical supplies? Those would be even better for us" Kisaka said.

"I'll speak to Captain Ramius about it. I'm certain that she'll have no problem with that" Sebastian said.

A man in desert fatigues, suggesting that he was one of the guerillas, ran into the house, "We got reports from our scouts in Bandiya! Waltfeld moved out with about 7 BuCUEs headed to the southwest, and it looked like they were in a hurry."

"The _Archangel's_ to the southwest!" Sebastian said, "Milly, come on! We need to get back and warn the others!"

"Where are you going?" Cagalli demanded.

"I don't know about you, Miss Yula, but we have friends on that ship, plus my cousin is also a member of the crew, and my loyalty to them runs deep." Sebastian said, "Mr. Ashman, think about what I've said."

"I don't need to," Sahib said, who turned to Kisaka, "Get the men ready to move out. It'll take us a few minutes to get ready. Don't stay on our account."

"Thank you" Sebastian said, "Let's go, Milly." The two headed outside to the jeep and as the two got in, they became aware of someone climbing into the back. The two turned to see Cagalli in the back seat.

"I'm going with you!" Cagalli said sharply, "There's something going on here, and I want to know what!"

Sebastian thought of the _two_ Skygraspers sitting in the hanger back at the ship.

"Miss Yula, do you have any piloting experience at all?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, why?" she replied.

"Perfect! That's all I needed to know!" Sebastian said, flooring the gas and taking off across the desert, hoping that when they got back they didn't find a giant pile of smoking scrap.

_Archangel_, Bridge

The mood is always quiet on the night shift. A skeleton crew, consisting of Natarle, Sai, Chandra, and Neumann manned the bridge. As understaffed as they were, Murrue insisted that everyone take a break, before they all burned out. The other three officers were used to working late nights, but they were impressed with Sai's fortitude. None of them had any idea of the threat that approached them.

I _hope Commander Connor and Crewman Haw are alright_, Natarle thought, _It's been twenty-four hours and they haven't reported back since. I wonder if Miss Haw was able to get any information out of Commander Connor about his relationship with Miss Clyne. _The black-haired lieutenant couldn't help but give a small smile at that. She had been genuinely surprised when Sebastian had revealed that the Supreme Chairman's daughter was engaged to him, and wondered what circumstances led to that. Mirialla had volunteered to try and find out.

Neumann took a sip of water and out of instinct put the cup aside, forgetting they were now on a planet, which promptly crashed to the ground with predictably messy results. Luckily it was only water and wouldn't hurt much.

"Ensign, please remember that we're not in space anymore," Natarle said calmly, "Murdoch and his people get on us enough without messing up the bridge as well."

"Yes ma'am" the ensign said with a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head.

Natarle looked back to where Sai and Chandra were sitting at fire control and communications respectively, "Lieutenant, any news from Commander Connor?" to which the he merely shook his head.

"No ma'am, Commander Connor and Crewman Haw are still no shows" he said, "Not since they left, twenty hours ago."

"Damn, where are they?" Natarle said, and then an alarm sounded.

"Vehicle detected entering our outer detection perimeter! It's identified as Commander Connor's jeep!" Chandra called out, "Crewman Haw is also present, and they've got someone else with them!"

"What? Put it on!" Natarle barked, and on the main monitor, the jeep bearing Sebastian and Mirialla tore toward the _Archangel_ as if it was their last sanctuary. The orange-haired girl was clutching on for dear life, and even though they couldn't hear her, they could tell she was screaming bloody murder. The blonde girl in the back looked uncomfortable, but she was doing her best not to look too panicked.

"They're in a little bit of a hurry aren't they?" Sai remarked.

"Perhaps we should let them aboard?" Natarle said. The jeep didn't stop as it tore up the vehicle ramp. Natarle's fear that something was wrong solidified as Sebastian's face appeared on the monitor, the controlled fear in his voice all too clear.

_"Natarle, order the ship to Level One Battle Stations!"_ Sebastian said, _"We're about to have some unwelcome guests! The Waltfeld team is on the move with an unknown number of BuCUEs. Tell Mu and Nicol to mount up. What's Kira's status?"_

"He was released from the infirmary a few hours ago. Doctor Michaels said he would just fine, but he still needs some time to rest. From what I heard, Crewman Allster took him to his quarters" Natarle said.

_"Got it, knowing Kira the way I do. He would immediately head for the bay and try to launch. If he asks for clearance, tell him the Strike is locked down, on my direct orders,"_ Sebastian said.

"I'll notify Commander La Flaga and Ensign Amalfi to launch immediately, but I've got a question. The Mirage Colloid doesn't exactly work very well in this environment. Add that to the fact that the Blitz doesn't have any atmospheric flight capability. that's going to severely limit the Blitz's combat effectiveness. Is it worth it to send it out?" Natarle asked.

_"Yes, most definitely! We need everything we've got out here!"_ Sebastian said emphatically. _"We can't do anything about the Mirage Colloid, but I do have an idea to the address the Blitz's lack of flight capability. We need to survive first, though!"_

"Very well, I'll order the Blitz to launch, however, there are some problems with Commander La Flaga's Skygrasper. Until he can get out there, You and Crewman Amalfi will be our only defense."

"_Have faith in Nicol, he didn't get to be a redcoat by just being a sweet kid. He's got the skill." _Sebastian said, "A_nd I found us a pilot for Skygrasper 2!" _

"Who could you have found out here?" Natarle asked, Sebastian merely smiled.

_"Would you believe Lady Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb?"_ He said, Natarle was slack-jawed, _"She insisted on coming._ _I'll explain later. Right now, we need every machine available." _

_Archangel_, Hanger Bay

Sebastian ran into the hanger for Predator. He arrived just in time to see the Blitz launch, _Good luck little brother_, the Storm Wolf thought, _give me a few seconds and Cagalli and I will be out there to back you up. _Cagalli followed in a pink flight suit.

"Commander!" Murdoch called, "Are you going to need any special equipment for this one? Who's the girl?"

"She's part of a guerilla faction Mirialla and I met out in the desert, she's also Skygrasper 2's new pilot."

"What?" Murdoch said, "Oh, never mind. It's probably not my place to ask. Can she handle it?"

"I have faith in her," the Storm Wolf said, "As for needing any extra weapons, no. The last thing I need is the extra weight slowing me down. Get Commander La Flaga's bird up, and quick!"

Murdoch saluted and ran over to Skygrasper 1. Cagalli viewed the fighter with a little apprehension.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked, behind her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Cagalli said, "I've just never seen this particular fighter craft before. Don't worry, I'm a quick study."

"Good, you'll have to be!" Sebastian said, and he ran for his mobile suit.

Skygrasper 2 took off as Sebastian boarded Predator, gripping the silver ring in his hand, and he slid a small picture of Lacus into the instrument panel.

"Lacus," he whispered, thinking of his pink-haired angel, "Sebastian Connor, launching in Predator Gundam!" And the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due took off into the hunt.

Author's Notes: The first battle between the _Archangel_'s wing and the Waltfeld team has begun! Kira and Flay's relationship has heated up tenfold. If you were expecting more from the love scene, forgiveness, I don't do lemons. Hold on, boys and girls, this roller coaster ride, has just begun!


	17. Desert Planning

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves belong to me.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Desert Planning

By Storm Wolf77415

The blaring alert klaxons abruptly jolted Kira from his peaceful slumber with his red-haired princess.

"The alert klaxon?" Kira said groggily, "Are we under attack?" a soft moan from next to him signaled that Flay had awakened as well.

"What's going on?" Flay said softly, trying to get up as well, but Kira gently pushed her back down.

"No, Flay. Go back to sleep. I'll see what's going on," Kira said, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Kira quickly got dressed and ran out the door, while Flay burrowed deeper under the covers, trying to go back to sleep, without much luck.

Libyan Desert

Nicol's Blitz Gundam stood like a sentry guarding an ancient fortress. He had run into some trouble after he had launched. Once he had landed, The green-haired pilot found himself slowly sinking into the sand, and stumbling about.

"I've only been in the desert for a day, and I already hate it!" Nicol muttered rapidly reprogramming the OS to account for the sand, "I'm getting really jealous of Sebastian and Kira, they can at least fly and avoid the sand problem. Mirage Colloid doesn't work, so my biggest advantage is gone! Plus we have to face a man that's every bit the equal of Commander Le Creuset!" Nicol's complaints became unintelligible grumbling, as his fingers flew over the keyboard, but his effort was rewarded, as the computer chimed, signaling that the new calculations had taken effect, and the Blitz straightened itself out.

Nicol silently congratulated himself as his radio buzzed, _"To the pilot of the black mobile suit! I'm going to be your support!"_ a tough-sounding female voice said.

"Who is this?" Nicol said.

_"My name is Cagalli Yula, I'm flying the second of your Skygraspers,"_ she said, and the plane, equipped with the Launcher pack did a quick flyby of the Blitz.

"Who let you do that?" Nicol said.

_"Easy, me"_ a deeper voice said, and Nicol saw Predator hovering over the sand, _"When we heard what was happening, Milly and I got back here as soon as we could, picked up a passenger along the way. It's a good thing, because Commander La Flaga is still trying to get his bird up and running, and Kira is still not cleared to fly."_

"Can she be trusted?" Nicol asked.

_"I have faith,"_ was all the Storm Wolf said, _"Get ready, you two. The Waltfeld team should be here momentarily."_

Desert, a mile to the northeast

Commander Andrew Waltfeld, the "Desert Tiger" of ZAFT, sat in his jeep with a cocky smirk as he surveyed his target, sipped from his always present coffee mug.

"So that's the Earth Alliance's new ship, Funny, I expected it to be bigger," Waltfeld said.

"Even after all this time, I find it hard to believe that the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and Councilor Amalfi's son are fighting with the Earth Forces," Martin DaCosta, Waltfeld's second-in-command and protege said, "Both of them were so dedicated to the PLANTs, What could have convinced them to join the enemy?"

"I can't say for what reason Connor defected, I mean, we all thought he wad dead, but I can tell you exactly the reason why young Nicol switched sides" Waltfeld said, taking another sip of his coffee, "As loyal as he is to the PLANTs, Pilot Amalfi's loyalty to the Storm Wolf was greater, they grew up together, shared a bond like brothers, a bond like that isn't broken easily. Evans was about to kill Sebastian and Nicol just couldn't let that happen" the Desert Tiger said in a quiet tone, "He was willing to give up literally everything, even being marked a traitor, just to save his friend."

"That makes things much more difficult for us," DaCosta noted, "With the Blitz's Mirage Colloid, they could set us up for a sneak attack."

"Maybe they could, if the MC worked in the desert that is, without it the Blitz's usefulness is limited. Commander Connor's Predator is dangerous, but the real threat is the Strike." Waltfeld said, "If they're smart, when the Strike launches it will use the Aile pack, according to reports, that's the best package to use in a gravity well."

"And if they don't?" DaCosta asked.

"Well then, it's their funeral," Waltfeld said, the cocky smirk returning, "They're no doubt waiting for us, let's get this show on the road."

DaCosta gave the order to attack and the seven BuCUEs, backed up by a dozen Agile attack helicopters, and five TAF-02 ZuOOTs, charged toward the _Archangel_.

Libyan Desert

"I see them!" Cagalli said from Skygrasper 2, "Seven BuCUEs, Five ZuOOTs, and a dozen Agiles!"

"The ZuOOTs are little more than walking targets!" Sebastian said, "Cagalli, take care of the choppers, Nicol and I will handle the BuCUEs."

"Got it!" she replied. The Skygrasper was a vicious sight to behold as it began swatting the Agiles from the sky. While Predator and Blitz began working on the BuCUEs.

Nicol fired his thrusters and shot into the sky. The three kinetic penetrator darts shot out from the Triskeros, which pierced one machine and exploded.As the Blitz came down, a beam saber ignited and chopped a second BuCUE clean in half.

Predator had a beam saber out and skewered another of the four-legged mobile suits, "Nice move, Nick!" Sebastian said, impressed with Nicol's tactic.

"I may not be able to fly like you and Kira, but I can still get a good aerial strike in!" Nicol said. A barrage of missiles streaked by, barely avoiding the Blitz.

"Holy Shit!" Sebastian yelled, "Nicol, are you okay?"

"Yeah, where did that come from?" Nicol said.

"_Archangel_, can you trace the point of origin from that missile barrage?" Sebastian said, but the reply didn't come from Mir.

_"It was a land battleship,"_ the Hawk of Endymion's voice replied over the radio.

"Good of you to finally join the party, Commander La Flaga" Sebastian said, "If it was a land battleship, it must be the _Lesseps_. It's Andy's flagship"

One of the BuCUEs hurled itself at the Blitz, the mouth mounted double beam saber ripping off the right arm and the Triskeros, and sending the machine hurtling to the ground.

"NICOL!" Sebastian yelled, his SEED triggered, "You cockbites!" He howled and leapt up, beam saber held in hand as he slicked the offending machine into neat little metal chunks.

"I'm okay, Sebastian, I'm okay," Nicol said, "But with the Triskeros gone, I'm not much use to you guys."

"Get clear, Nicol. You can't do anymore good back there!" Sebastian shouted out.

"Sorry," the green-haired pilot said, as he retreated back to the ship.

_Damn it, where's Ashman and the other guerillas?_ Sebastian thought. "Murrue, my earlier order regarding the Strike? Disregard it! Get Kira to the hanger and order him to launch immediately!" the brunette-haired woman smiled.

_"No need, Kira's already on his way", _Murrue replied, _"He came to the bridge and made a very convincing argument." _

"He did?" Sebastian said, amusement coloring his tone.

_Archangel_, Hanger

Kira was boarding the Strike just as the armless Blitz came in.

"Nicol, are you okay?" Kira asked, as the green-haired pilot ran up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing a few repairs can't fix. Listen, when you head out there, be sure to recalculate your OS for the granularity of the sand, otherwise you'll sink." Nicol said.

"Thanks for the warning!" Kira replied, as he buttoned up the hatch. The Strike headed to the starboard catapult, where the Launcher pack was loaded. The Strike hurtled out the gate, and as the mobile suit landed, Kira quickly reset the OS, and the Strike quickly righted itself, and began blasting away with the Agni.

A few miles away, Waltfeld frowned, "So the mighty Strike finally makes an appearance, and with the heavy weapons package no less."

"It doesn't seem to be having the same initial problems with the sand that the Blitz did, sir" DaCosta noted.

"No doubt Amalfi warned the Strike's pilot about that, and he adjusted accordingly. That's not remarkable in itself. What is remarkable is how quickly he did it. DaCosta, I believe that the pilot of the Strike may be a Coordinator."

"A Coordinator?" DaCosta said in shock, "If what you're saying is true, sir. Why would he?"

The Desert Tiger said nothing, merely sipping his coffee.

Desert

"Sorry I'm late, Commander!" Kira said, "It took some convincing to let Captain Ramius to let me come out, but I'm here now!"

"Good, we need all the help we can get!" Sebastian said, "Nicol and I already destroyed four of the BuCUEs, but it's not over yet!"

"Leave them to me!" Kira said, _For you, Flay_ he thought and the amethyst seed fell and exploded. One of the BuCUEs tried the same leaping tactic that had been used against the Blitz, but with the crystal clarity the SEED gave him, Kira kneed the BuCUE, sending it sprawling to the ground. The Strike pinned it there, and blasted it point blank range.

He then saw the second missile salvo flying for the Archangel, without much time to think, Kira grabbed the next-to-last BuCUE and hurled it into the barrage, destroying it. Sebastian then finished off the last one with a well placed shot from his rifle. The Skygraspers had made short work of the Agiles, and between the two of them, Mu and Cagalli had easily finished off the ZuOOTs

Andrew Waltfeld was never one to throw a fit over a lost battle, "Those new Earth Forces machines are better than I anticipated, and it seems Commander Connor has been teaching a few things to the Strike's pilot." He merely sipped his coffee, which was getting on DaCosta's last good nerve, and began preparing new strategies in his head.

_Archangel_, Hanger

A weary Kira pulled himself from the Strike's cockpit. He came down the zip line to see Sebastian and Nicol approaching him.

"Kira, that was a great save out there," Nicol said "If you hadn't come when you did, I would have lost

"Yeah," Sebastian said, "I especially liked the way you took care of those missiles."

"I didn't have time to think of anything else," Kira sighed, upset over the deaths of the BuCUE pilots.

"Go back to your quarters, kid" Sebastian said, patting him on the shoulder, "It's been a rough night for all of us."  
It was at that point that Cagalli showed up, she took one look at Kira, "You!" she cried, and promptly slapped him.

"Miss Yula, what the hell are you doing!" Sebastian snapped.

"You're the guy I met on Heliopolis!" Cagalli said, "What are you doing flying that thing?"

"I take it you two have met before?" the Storm Wolf said.

"Yeah, I saved her at Heliopolis," Kira said.

"Well, Miss Yula, you certainly have an interesting way of showing your gratitude" Sebastian said. "Come on, let's head for the bridge, I'm certain Murrue would like to know what this is all about."

_Archangel_, Murrue's office

After changing out of their flight suits, Sebastian, Kira, and Cagalli headed for Murrue's office, where she, Natarle, and Mu were waiting.

"Well, Commander Connor, I take it you have an interesting story to tell?" Murrue asked.

"Yes, ma'am I do. After Crewman Haw and I arrived on the outskirts of Tassil, we investigated some caves, where we found a stockpile of ammunition that belonged to the Desert Dawn, the guerilla faction that Miss Yula here," Sebastian indicated to Cagalli, "Belonged to, we went into the village, where we met their leader, Sahib Ashman. I convinced them it would be mutually beneficial to join forces."

"Hold on, Commander. Nothing in this life comes free. What did you promise these people and what do we get out of it?" Natarle asked.

"We provide tactical support and humanitarian aid, and in the Desert Dawn agreed to give us save harbor at their base until we can fight our way out of here, perfectly doable if you ask me, Lieutenant." Sebastian said.

"I agree with the food and medical supplies, but promising them tactical support?" Natarle said.

"Lieutenant, the guerillas may not feel very strongly about the Earth Forces, but they have even less love for ZAFT. We have a common enemy, Natarle." The Storm Wolf said.

"Captain Ramius, Commander Connor makes a valid point," Cagalli said, "The only way to defeat the Desert Tiger is to work together. Sahib and the others will be here soon, at least talk to them, and hear them out."

"Cagalli, I have some things to discuss with Captain Ramius and the others. Is it possible you could wait for us outside?" Sebastian asked, Cagalli exited, and Kira was about to follow, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Hold on, kid. I want you to stay, I have some grievances to address, and one of them concerns you."

"This isn't about me launching when you ordered me not to, is it?" Kira asked, and Sebastian shook his head.

"Not at all, it's just the battle tonight, made me think about a two issues that need to be addressed."

"And those would be?" Murrue asked.

"Issue Number One: the Blitz's lack of flight capability, In ZAFT we have the Guul sub-flight lifter for this purpose. But last time I checked, we didn't have any of those in the inventory. That's okay, it's not a problem. We have something even better, the Aile pack. I want Murdoch to hardwire one of the spare Aile units onto the Blitz, it will take some effort on Murdoch's part to get the units to fit together, and it won't be pretty looking, but it will get the job done."

"And what's the second issue that needs to be addressed?" Natarle asked.

"This will take a little bit more doing, Issue Number Two: a working Natural mobile suit Operating System" this got everyone's attention! "Tonight, I paid close attention to the battle, While Commander La Flaga succeeded in getting his bird off the ground, and Kira did come to our rescue in the Strike, I wonder, if we had a working Natural OS, couldn't we have been spared a lot of trouble if Mu had been able to sortie in the Strike from the very beginning?" This caused heads to nod.

"This is certainly something that needs to be addressed!" Murrue said, "We've been so busy with survival, I'd all but forgotten about it."

"Well, Murrue, we have some breathing room, I don't know how much, but I intend to take advantage of it. Kira, this is where you come in. Your miracle rewriting of the Strike's OS is unheard of. I want your help in designing this new system. Murrue, do we still have a copy of the _original_ OS that was initially installed in the Gundams?"

"Yes, it's in the database, why?" Murrue asked.

"There's three components I'll need to pull this off" Sebastian said, "Number one: the original, incomplete OS, two, the combat data from the Strike, Predator, and Blitz, that we've accumulated so far, and three, the Strike's rewritten custom OS."

"What are you going to do? Throw all three of them together and see if they work?" Mu asked. Sebastian merely smiled.

"How did you know? First thing we're going to do is look at the Strike's current operating system, and pick it apart, piece by piece, bit by bit, and see what works in it." Sebastian continued "Once we're done there, we're going take what we learned from that, and apply it to the original OS, along with the accumulated combat data, and see it that won't make it work."

"It's not that I disagree with this idea, Commander, but if and when you get this Natural OS up and running, what are you going to do with it?" Natarle asked.

"A very valid question, once the Natural OS is complete, I intend to install in all three of the Gundams, and my old CGUE. Commander La Flaga, you've proven you're a hot stick on a Moebius Zero and a Skygrasper, but you've admitted yourself that you have no mobile suit training at all whatsoever, is this true?" to which the Hawk of Endymion nodded, "Well, that's going to change. I intend to train you up as a mobile suit pilot. In the event that Kira, Nicol, or myself are unable to fly. You will take our place."

"Wait a minute! You mentioned that you were installing the OS in you CGUE as well. Why not just let the Commander fly that?" Murrue asked.

"My CGUE is going to function as our trainer, and I want to keep it as a backup unit in case it's called for," the Storm Wolf said, "Commander La Flaga will continue to fly the Skygrasper, while he serves as a reserve mobile suit pilot. My decision is final. Kira, get some sleep, because I want you on this, first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir," Kira replied, and he retired to his quarters, and Sebastian did as well.

Sebastian sat in the dark of his quarters, "They don't realize it, but Commander La Flaga may get to fly a mobile suit sooner than he thinks, once my little surprise for GENESIS is complete! My plan is in motion. Watch out Patrick, I'm coming for your ass!"

Author's Notes: The _Archangel_ wing has fought in its first battle against the Waltfeld team, and made friends in the Desert Dawn. Sebastian's begun an ambitious undertaking in finally getting a working OS for Naturals, and he's got something cooking on the side. What could it be?


	18. In the Lair of the Tiger

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves belong to me.

Very brief AN: This is a special extended chapter of Song of the Storm Wolf. Hope you like it!

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

In the Lair of the Tiger

Kira had spent the better part of a day and half working on the Natural OS. He sat in the dark of his quarters, looking over the numerous lines of code.

_I'm almost there.__Just a little further and I'll have it_, he thought. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was about to collapse from exhaustion. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Kira, this is still going to be here in the morning. It's not going to kill you to get some sleep" Flay whispered into his ear,

"Flay, I'm so close to finishing" Kira said, "I know I can wrap this up."

"Please come to bed, for me?" And she put on a cute, pouting face, "You'll make me cry if you don't." And she sniffled to prove her point.

"Okay, you win. A short break won't hurt" and Flay gave a short squeal of victory. He fell asleep before he even hit the mattress, Flay laid down next to Kira, and she joined him in slumber. The door cracked open, and the Storm Wolf poked his head inside. Sebastian gazed at the two lovebirds snuggled up together.

"Kids" he muttered, after taking a quick look at Kira's terminal smiling slightly and quietly departed.

_Archangel_, Murrue's Office

"We're in great shape, Captain," Mu said, "The camo netting is up and Ashman's people have received the food and medical supplies that Commander Connor promised them, and Murdoch finished the upgrades to the Blitz."

After the battle against the Waltfeld team, the _Archangel_ had relocated to the Desert Dawn's base, landing in a shallow pit and setting up camouflage netting to hide the ship. Murdoch's people had worked overtime to reattach the Blitz's severed limb, and install the Aile pack.

"Excellent, Commander La Flaga, I'm certain they're quite grateful for it" Murrue said as Natarle and Sebastian entered, "Speak of the devil, we were just talking about you, Commander. How's work on the Natural OS coming?"

"Well, our intrepid programmer is currently out like a light, and he's snuggled up with his little honey, but from what I can see, he's almost done."

"That's excellent! Command will be very pleased" Murrue said. "Sebastian, I've trusted your judgment up to this point without too many questions. Although, I would like to address your decision to let one of the guerillas fly Skygrasper 2. This is very rash, even for you."

Sebastian was about to respond, but surprisingly Natarle beat him to the punch, "Actually, Captain, Miss Yula is not what she appears to be. Right, Commander?"

"She's right, Captain Ramius. That young lady is much more than just a simple guerilla. She's the daughter of the Chief Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha." Murrue and Mu had just been hit in the jaw.

"What is the Lioness of Orb doing all the way out here?" Murrue asked.

"And how did you even know who she really was?" Mu added.

"Three words, ZAFT intelligence files" the Storm Wolf replied, "The royal family of Orb is very well known to us. Chairman Clyne has been trying to get Lord Uzumi to declare for the PLANTs for quite some time," Sebastian said, "Lady Cagalli has had military and pilot training. She holds the rank of general in the Orb Defense Forces. She knows exactly what she's doing. We had two Skygraspers and since Lady Cagalli invited herself along and I knew she had pilot training. I decided it was a gamble worth taking."

"But what would she be doing all the way out here in the desert?" Murrue asked.

"I'd chalk that up to the presence of her companion, Colonel Ledonir Kisaka, also of the Orb Defense Forces, and her bodyguard. Tassil is his hometown and he'd want to protect it. She no doubt came with him, but I can't say why."

"Does she know you're aware of her true identity?" Murrue asked quietly, to which Sebastian shook his head.

"No, she doesn't. Given who she is, it's understandable why she'd be undercover. I didn't say anything to her back in town out of respect, but if we're alone. I'll break it to her" Sebastian said, "If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

As Sebastian departed from Murrue's office, he saw Tolle running up to him.

"Commander, it's good that I caught you. You have a minute?" Tolle asked.

"Yeah, what is it, Crewman?" Sebastian asked.

"I want to be a pilot," Tolle said, "I watch Kira go out there and risk his life time and time again, while I sit on the bridge, in relative safety. Kira's my best friend, just as Nicol is yours. How could I not do something?"

"Tolle, it isn't that I wouldn't want you as a pilot, but there's just one little problem, I don't have a machine for you to fly." Sebastian pointed out.

"That doesn't bother me, sir. Even if I'm just a reserve pilot, I'm doing my part" Tolle retorted.

"Okay, Tolle, this is against my better judgment, but I'm going to give you a chance. You go down to the simulator, and start drilling. If you don't meet up to my expectations, that's it."

"Thank you, sir!" Tolle saluted and headed down the corridor.

_Milly's going to kill me if she finds out about this, _Sebastian thought.

_"Commander Connor report to the bridge immediately!" _Murrue's voice came out over the PA system. Sebastian ran to a wall terminal.

"What's going on, Murrue?" Sebastian asked.

_"It's Tassil! The Waltfeld Team just set it ablaze!"_ Murrue said.

"What? I'll be right up!" Sebastian said, and he raced for the bridge, "What's going on?"

"One of the rebels reported seeing what appeared to be fire coming from the direction of Tassil. When they found out what Waltfeld did, they took off in a rage. Mu's heading out there now to investigate" Murrue reported, she just shook her head, "Just more lives lost."

"Actually, Murrue, I think that things aren't that bad. Andy is as good a tactician as Rau is, and just as ruthless and devious, but one thing sets them apart. Andrew Waltfeld has honor. He's really ZAFT's answer to Commander La Flaga, a counterpart to the Hawk of Endymion if you will. Andy doesn't see Naturals as slime. He would go after the military targets, deprive the Desert Dawn of their infrastructure. But he's not the kind of man to needlessly butcher civilians. In fact, he probably gave most of the denizens advance warning so they wouldn't get killed."

"So you're probably right," Murrue said, relief showing.

"Hold on, Murrue. I'm not done yet. While I'm certain Andy did this so they'd at least survive. Our new allies won't take kindly to this. They're going to be angry and want revenge. I admire their courage, but like I said earlier. They don't really have anything to hurt BuCUEs. We may have to go with them to keep them from getting killed."

The Hawk of Endymion's voice crackled on the radio, _"This is La Flaga! The ammo dumps are total write-offs, and the village is nothing more than cinders. Luckily, the people are all surprisingly alive."_

"What about the guerillas? What's their reaction to this?" Sebastian asked.

_"Pissed! They're talking about going after Waltfeld. I warned them that their weapons wouldn't do anything, but it didn't faze them at all! They just packed up and left."_

"Where is Lady Cagalli? Did she go with them?" Murrue asked. Now that she knew that she had the daughter of a world leader in their midst, the brunette captain's greatest worry was any harm coming to her, the consequences could be devastating.

_"She was, but I convinced her that she would probably stand a better chance in the Skygrasper" _Mu replied_, "The two of us are on our way back right now."_

"Mu, once you return, all of us will head out, someone's got to be sure they don't get themselves killed" Sebastian said.

_"Makes sense, we are allies aren't we?"_ Mu said, _"See you in a few, La Flaga out."_

"Time to round up the troops," Sebastian said.

"Good luck to you, Commander," Murrue said.

_Archangel_, Crew Quarters Corridor

Nicol was reading in his quarters when Sebastian ran in, "Nicol, suit up. We're moving out."

"What's going on?" Nicol asked.

"Tassil was attacked by the Desert Tiger and the rebels are out for blood. We're going to back them up."

"What about the Blitz?" Nicol asked.

"Murdoch and his people are miracle workers. They got the arm and Triskeros reattached in record time, and they just finished the other modifications I asked for."

"What other modifications? What did you do to the Blitz?" Nicol said, a little suspicious.

"I ordered Murdoch to hardwire one of our spare Aile packs onto the Blitz so you would have independent flight capability" Sebastian gave a big grin, "Just a little present from your big brother."

"Thanks, man. That will make things a lot easier for me, especially without the Mirage Colloid."

"Get down to the hanger. I still need to wake up Kira. Commander La Flaga and Cagalli are on their way back right now. The three of us will launch and then we'll try to keep Sahib and the others from getting killed." Nicol said no more and simply left. The Storm Wolf moved down to Kira's quarters and knocked on the door, "Kira, Kira wake up!"

Sebastian then groaned and opened the door. The light streaming in woke both Kira and Flay up.

"What's going on?" Kira slurred, he then sobered up at the sight of commanding officer's face, "I'm sorry, sir! I was just taking a break and I…" Kira never finished as Sebastian cut him off.

"Never mind that, now. The Waltfeld team is on the move again. We need to saddle up and launch."

"What's happening?" Flay asked.

"Long story, cousin, you should get up to the bridge and man your post. We'll need you keeping an ear on the comm channels." Flay nodded, and got up. Kira, Nicol and Sebastian ran for the hanger, and Flay headed to the bridge.

African Community, between Tassil and Bandiya

Mu and Cagalli arrived back at the _Archangel_ in record time, just long enough for Cagalli to suit up and launch in Skygrasper 2, and now all five of the _Archangel_'s machines were now airborne and headed toward the guerillas, with the ship bringing up the rear.

Nicol was quite pleased with the new addition to his machine, and had even done a few loops and rolls to test the Aile pack. "Works like a charm! I definitely can get used to this!" he crowed.

"I'm happy that you're satisfied" Sebastian said.

While this was going on, the Desert Tiger's jeep, escorted by the three BuCUEs, was making its way back to Bandiya.

_That should force the guerillas to back off for awhile_, Andy thought.

"Sir, shouldn't we go faster?" DaCosta whined.

"What's wrong, Martin? Are you afraid that the guerillas will come after us?" Andy said.

_"Sir, numerous small vehicles coming from the east! They appear to belong to the rebels!" _One of the BuCUE pilots, Kirkwood, reported.

"Wow, that was quick," Andy muttered. A rocket fired straight at his jeep, but Kirkwood's BuCUE leapt in front and deflected it.

"Idiots," He said, "Like those could do any damage to mobile suits. I could step on them and that would be it. In fact, that's not a bad idea."

Ahmed, Kisaka, and Sahib were in one of the artillery trucks, firing rockets at the BuCUEs, and one good swat sent all three flying, Ahmed breaking his neck in the process.

"Damn it!" Sahib said, preparing for the end, but it never came, a green beam shot through throwing the BuCUE out of the way. Over the radio the haunting howl of the timber wolf rang out. The Strike, Predator, Blitz and the two Skygraspers rushed the BuCUEs.

"You'll pay for that, you bastard!" Cagalli snarled at seeing the jeep containing Ahmed, Sahib, and Kisaka crash. She fired a blast from the Agni, but the nimble BuCUE was too fast.

"The Earth Forces came to help the guerillas?" said DaCosta in disbelief.

"It seems so. Let's see how good the Alliance's new mobile suit _really_ is." Waltfeld said, he got on the radio, "Kirkwood, get out of your machine! I want to take this guy myself!"

"Uh, yes sir!" Kirkwood said, reluctant to his machine over to someone else, although it was his commanding officer, and seeing the Desert Tiger himself in action was a sight to behold.

Kira blasted at a BuCUE, just missing it. Now that he had experience in the desert, and with the Aile pack, he was performing much better against the ZAFT machines. When BuCUE quickly charged him, it was so fast the Strike was nearly bisected. The change in tactics surprised everyone. After a few minutes, Sebastian paled when he realized who was at the controls.

"Oh damn! Oh damn! Oh Damn damn damn!" Sebastian said, panic rising, "KIRA, GET OUT OF THERE! THE TIGER HIMSELF IS PILOTING THAT THING!"

_"Are you sure?"_ Kira said over the radio, evading another swipe.

"Oh yeah, I'm very sure. I'd recognize those moves anywhere!" Sebastian said.

_The kid has talent, the Storm Wolf's taught him well, _Andy noted, "Time for a little psychological warfare!", He then switched to a general frequency, "To the pilot of the Earth Forces machine. I know you're listening. You're pretty good, as well as your machine, but even Phase-Shift has its limits. It will deplete after seventy-six hits, and then it goes down and you lose power to everything, including your weapon! You're finished!"

To hear the enemy address him, stunned Kira. Missiles plowed into the Strike as it just stood there. He was so distracted he didn't see the four BuCUEs racing toward him.

Luckily, Sebastian and Nicol swooped in and saved his neck, Sebastian tossed both of his Armor Schneiders and hit the machines right in their batteries. Nicol got one with the penetrator darts, and the last he sliced off the legs with his beam saber.

"Nicol, how are you doing on power?" the Storm Wolf asked, "You have enough to help Kira?"

"No, my capacitor's at 27! What about you?"

"38, I'm not much better! But we can't leave him alone!" Sebastian said, "Andy's gotten to him! Kira get out of there!"

_"KIRA!"_ an ear-piercing scream came over the radio, _"Kira, move!"_ Flay's pleading voice said, she had heard Waltfeld's voice, and how it had stopped Kira cold.

"FLAY!" Kira cried out, the voice of his angel snapping him back to reality. His seed blooming as he did so, he threw his shield at Waltfeld's BuCUE, prompting another barrage of missiles, but Kira held firm and sliced the BuCUE's right foreleg clean off.

"DaCosta, we're retreating. We've done all the damage we can here" Waltfeld said, "That was fun. I haven't had a fight like that in a long time." He also thought of the little exchange he heard over the radio. _So the pilot the Strike is named Kira, and it seems that he has a little girlfriend on the legged ship_. _I hope I get to meet him and this Flay soon. _

Desert Dawn base.

It was a grim-faced quintet of pilots that returned to the Desert Dawn base. Silent tears fell down Cagalli's cheeks, for Ahmed had died, and she hadn't been there in his last moments.

"I warned them," Sebastian said, "I warned them that their firepower wouldn't be enough." Cagalli finally snapped.

"What does it matter to you?!" Cagalli shouted, "We're all fighting desperately! All to protect the people and things that are so important to us!" It was a surprise next when Kira of all people slapped the blonde across the face, and knocked her to the ground.

"Commander Connor makes a valid point! Besides, what's the point of protecting something if your feelings are your only weapon?" Kira growled, "Commander, I'm going to return to my quarters and finish up that little project of yours."

"Uh, okay" Sebastian said, and the brown-haired Coordinator stalked off.

"I'm not going to say a word" Mu replied, and he left for his quarters.

"Uh, same here," Nicol said, not wanting to fan the flames any further.

Sebastian extended a hand to help Cagalli up, but she batted it away, "I don't need your help!" she snapped.

"You know, Miss Yula. You remind me of a ZAFT pilot I know, Hotheaded, stubborn, and doesn't quite know when to keep their mouth shut" Sebastian said, "You're acting like no else in the world hurts like you do. You're dead wrong, sweetheart! I lost my entire family in the Bloody Valentine! My father, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, I lost them all! Compared to me, you know nothing!" and the Storm Wolf stalked off, leaving the Lioness of Orb alone with her thoughts.

Bandiya, African Community, February 20th, C.E. 70

A few days had passed since Tassil's destruction. A very overloaded jeep stopped just inside the city. Sebastian, wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans, his wolf head katana on his back and USP at his side, Kira in a blue outfit borrowed from Tolle, Flay, wearing her pink dress, and Cagalli, in her red t-shirt and camo pants, disgorged.

"We'll be back in a few hours. Try to stay out of trouble," Natarle said, clearly uncomfortable out of uniform.

"Who, us?" Sebastian said, in an all too innocent tone, "Really Natarle, give us some credit. It's not like we go actively looking for trouble."

"I know, but trouble seems to find you quite easily," the black haired XO replied, and left to attend a meeting with an arms dealer. So the four teenagers were left to with the day to themselves.

"Sahib told me about a great restaurant, let's split up and meet there in two hours" Sebastian said.

"Come on, Kira. Let's go shopping!" Flay giggled, as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm, and dragged him among the various stores and stalls, leaving Cagalli and the Storm Wolf alone.

"Miss Yula, I was a jerk earlier. Ahmed was a good friend to you, and I was a total cockbite about it" Sebastian said, "I'd like to apologize, if you're willing to accept."

"Apology accepted" said Cagalli in a frosty tone.

"You still don't trust me, don't you?" Sebastian said.

"No, for all I know, you could still be loyal to ZAFT" Cagalli said.

"Miss Yula, walk with me," Sebastian said, and the two of them set off down the street before stopping in a side alley, "You have every reason not to trust me, so let me set the record straight, They lost my loyalty the day I found out that my boss intended to commit genocide."

"Genocide?" Cagalli said.

"I'll never forget October 9th, C.E. 70, when I heard five words that cut me to the bone, _The Naturals Must All Die_. Those were the exact words of PLANT National Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala himself. I had uncovered an insidious plan, and I wasn't safe in the PLANTs, so I had to leave" Sebastian said.

"You ran away?" Cagalli said, skepticism coloring her tone.

"Before you can say that I'm a coward, let me tell you. If I had stayed, Zala wouldn't have just killed me, he would have gone after any one whom he believed I would have talked to as well. He would have killed the three people closest to me, Nicol, whom you've met, Shiho Hahnnenfuss, the only other surviving member of my team, and Lacus Clyne, my fiancée," Sebastian said, a lump rising in his throat, "Zala would have killed all three of them, and I wasn't about to let that happen. Zala is a smart man, and he would have found out pretty quickly that I knew about his plan. So I faked my own death in the hope that it would appease him enough to not go after Lacus, Nicol, and Shiho. I did it to protect the three remaining people that mean anything to me in this pathetic world."

"What about the rest of your family?" Cagalli asked.

"Like I said the other day, they're all dead, killed in the Bloody Valentine," Sebastian said simply, a single tear falling.

"I'm sorry. Commander" Cagalli said, and quickly changing the subject, "Let's go and check out the marketplace. We've got a list of things to get for the others, remember?"

"Yeah, sure" Sebastian said, and the two tried to enjoy the day, after a few hours, they had found the restaurant, and sat waiting for Kira and Flay. Even though they were relaxing, Sebastian's senses were on high alert, and his eyes were fixing on certain members of the crowd. This didn't go unnoticed by Cagalli.

"What's going on?" She asked, preparing herself for trouble.

"We've got company. There are soldiers in civvies out and about. Which means the Tiger is probably out as well" Sebastian said, "Not that it means they're looking for us specifically. It could mean anything, but still let's be on guard." He then caught a glimpse of pink, and saw Kira and Flay approach. The two joined them at the table. The four ordered lunch, with Kira and Cagalli ordering kebabs and water, Flay getting salad and apple juice, and Sebastian ordered a pork steak, which the Storm Wolf promptly began devouring.

"Not bad, but not like the way my dad made them. His pork steaks were the best," Sebastian said.

"So, did your expedition bear fruit?" Kira said in between bites."

"It sure did, we found what everyone asked for, what about you two?" Sebastian replied.

"I didn't find a thing I wanted," Flay pouted.

"What did you expect?" Cagalli snorted, "One, we're in the middle of a war zone, and two, it's the middle of the desert! Were you expecting to find designer boutiques and expensive clothing stores here?"

"Well, excuse me for having a taste for the finer things in life," Flay said, "Oh well, it wasn't a total loss. I got to have a real date with my favorite guy in the world." She then snuggled Kira's arm, causing him to blush yet again.

"I'm glad that you two enjoyed yourselves, but we're not alone. We've got ZAFT soldiers in civilian clothing crawling all over the place," Sebastian said.

Flay did her best to contain her panic, "Are you sure?" she said.

"Soldiers recognize other soldiers. They move a specific way, but I don't think they're on to us. Four kids sitting in a restaurant hardly screams 'the enemy'." Sebastian said.

As the four continued eating, a shadow loomed over them. "Excuse me" a deep, smooth voice said, "I couldn't help noticing that you two ordered kebabs, just so you know, they go great with yogurt sauce."

That voice cause Kira to stop, and Sebastian to pale, for they had heard that voice before. The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due turned around to see a tall, brown haired man in a yellow and red shirt, matching straw hat, and sunglasses, and he said two words, "Oh, fuckberries."

"Mind if I join you…Commander Connor?" he said taking a seat between Kira and Cagalli.

"Of course…Commander Waltfeld," Sebastian replied, this caused all three of his companions to jump.

"T-this is?" Flay said, her panic from earlier coming back.

"Yes, Flay, this is Commander Andrew Waltfeld, the Desert Tiger" Sebastian said.

"So, you're the Flay I heard on the radio a few days ago? Pretty little thing aren't you?" Andy said, he then turned to Kira, "And if I'm right, you're Kira. You're the Strike's pilot, aren't you? And if I'm right, you and Flay are boyfriend and girlfriend?" To which Kira merely nodded.

"Andy, leave the three of them out of this. Your fight is with me alone" Sebastian said calmly.

"Even though all ZAFT units have orders to kill you, Commander," Andrew said, "You and your friends are not my prey right now. We have some unwanted guests in the form of Blue Cosmos here. I'm trying to stop them before they stir up trouble."

"The three of you, get ready" the Storm Wolf said to his cousin and friends, drawing his gun in the process, "Kira, if anything happens to me, grab Flay and Cagalli and get the hell back to the _Archangel_. That is a direct order."

"Showtime!" Andy said, just as a rocket shot out. Kira, acting on instinct, tackled both Flay and Cagalli to the ground, getting them both doused in sauce.

Sebastian let loose with his USP, dropping two of the assailants. When he felt a sharp searing pain cut into his left shoulder, "Damn it!" he cursed, as his gun fell from his hand. Sebastian had been shot, "You won't stop me!" he snarled, and drew his sword with his right hand, "Say hello to Fenrir!" He then advanced on one of the remaining attackers, who got lucky enough to hit Sebastian in the right thigh, and just grazed his temple.

"For the preservation of our blue and pure-", the terrorist never finished as Fenrir bisected him neatly in half, spewing his blood and guts all along the street. Sebastian then deflected a barrage from another of the terrorists, and Fenrir flashed briefly in the sun, before it ripped his throat out, causing a gurgling death knell as he choked on his own blood.

Sebastian then fell to one knee, breathing heavily, "That was fun!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

DaCosta ran up to the Tiger, "Sir, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm just fine, although I believe that Commander Connor here needs some medical attention. Plus his lady friends could stand to be cleaned up."

"Why should we trust you?" Cagalli hissed, "For all we know, this could just be an excuse to get us somewhere private and kill us."

"Cagalli, as ruthless as he is, Andrew Waltfeld never breaks his word," Sebastian said through ragged breaths.

"Fine then" she said resignedly.

Andrew Waltfeld's Mansion

"Well, well, it seems that things in town heated up?" a woman with black hair and golden-brown highlights said, "Good to see you made it back in one piece, Andy."

"Hello, my love" Andy said giving her a quick kiss, he then indicated Flay and Cagalli "See to it that these two lovely ladies are cleaned up."

"Of course, sweetheart. Hello Sebastian, good to see you."

"Good to see you as well, Aisha. Although I wish that this visit could be under better circumstances," the Storm Wolf said.

"Let's get those bullet holes taped up, I bet they hurt," Andy said.

"Just a little bit, where are the med supplies?" Sebastian asked, wincing in pain.

"Upstairs, third door on the left, I'll see to your young friend here." Andy said, and he led Kira away. Sebastian found the medical supplies with little trouble and taped up his wounds. He then headed downstairs to see Andy and Kira discussing a replica of Evidence 01.

Aisha came in seconds after he did and said two words, "They're ready," and Flay and Cagalli came in. The two pilots were stunned.

Flay was wearing a pink ankle-length gown with a single strap that came over her right shoulder, leaving the left bare. , that was made of a shiny, satin material that hugged every curve of Flay's body. The dress caught the light of the sun and made it sparkle. Her long fire-engine red hair was pulled free of its usual ponytail, and cascaded like a crimson waterfall down over her back and shoulders. A simple pearl necklace completed the ensemble.

Cagalli was wearing a strapless green gown that showed off her figure very well. Her blonde hair was up in a loose twist, and a pair of diamond earrings would flash from time to time. Unlike her companion, who seemed to enjoy the pampering, Cagalli looked less that comfortable in the very tight dress. Kira was the first to speak.

"Flay, you look beautiful. You look like a princess," this caused the redhead to blush.

"Thank you, Kira," Flay said sweetly to her boyfriend.

_Young love is truly a sweet thing_, Aisha thought. Smiling the whole time at the sight.

"Indeed, even in war there is beauty," Sebastian said of his cousin. The three sat down on the couch, while Sebastian stood protectively nearby.

"As does the other young lady, considering that's what she is. Isn't that right…Lady Athha?" Andy said.

Flay gasped, Kira's jaw dropped, and Cagalli was the deer caught in the headlights, "W-What are you talking about?" She said, making a last ditch effort to keep her cover.

Andy smirked, the tiger had caught the lioness in his trap, "Oh, don't try to play dumb. I know exactly who you are, Lady Cagalli Yula Athha, of Orb, and I imagine that you know as well, right Commander?" Knowing that he was cornered, Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, I knew who you were from the moment I saw you in the cave, Lady Cagalli. I knew that you had to be undercover, so I didn't say anything out of respect," Sebastian said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Cagalli said in a sardonic tone.

"Now, now children, let's not fight," Andy said, moving to his desk and reaching into a drawer. Sebastian started sweating, _I so do not like where this is going_, He thought, his hand going to Fenrir.

"Although, we are in war here, and there are no clear rules for ending a war like this. So how do you determine the winners and losers? How can you, when all of your enemies have been destroyed?" and the Desert Tiger's hand came out holding a massive semiautomatic pistol.

Flay screamed as Kira put himself between her and Cagalli. Sebastian drew his blade, even though it was obvious how much pain he was in.

"A noble gesture, Sebastian, but ultimately a foolish one. You would really fight in your current condition? I know that you and your friend have Berserker capabilities, but you're not the only Coordinator here today."

"As long as the others survive, my life is forfeit" Sebastian said, "There's no way I'm going to let my friends come to harm. Especially, Flay, for she's my cousin. Even if you kill me Andy. It will give time for the others to escape."

"You're still alone, Commander," Waltfeld said.

"Whoever said he was alone?" A voice said, and a Heckler and Koch .45 USP Tactical came up next to the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due. Kira had taken a chance during the confusion of Andy drawing his weapon to grab Sebastian's pistol and now stood shoulder to shoulder with him. His voice quavered, but the grip on the pistol was solid, "Flay's not the only one who's important to Sebastian. Even if both of us die, then the girls can get away. I'd die for her," Kira said.

"I know you're a Coordinator, kid. I can't fathom why you'd fight your own people" Andy said, and he lowered his gun, "It makes you wonder if our only choice is to destroy each other."

"Y-you're letting us go?" Flay said in disbelief.

"Of course, this isn't a battlefield, we're not enemies at this moment. We're fellow warriors, and I just wanted to talk," Andy said, "Although, I will warn you. Our next meeting may not be so pleasant."

"I keep that in mind," was all the Storm Wolf said, "Kira, take the girls outside. I'll be along in a few minutes." As the three left, Sebastian slid Fenrir back into its resting place.

"Bold move, Sebastian. I must applaud your courage" Andy said.

"Yeah, whatever. Damn it Andy, I really thought things were going to get ugly there for a second" Sebastian said.

"Sebastian, honestly, what is going on?" Andy asked, "The last reports said that you were not of this world anymore."

"It would take too much time to explain, but I'll sum it up in one word, GENESIS. Andy, if you ever return to the PLANTs, ask Chairman Clyne about it. He'll give you all the details," Sebastian said, "I can't tell you anymore, because it's classified Omega Black."

"Ooh," Andy said, "Omega Black, eh? You have gotten yourself in trouble, haven't you?"

"I need to leave, hopefully the next time we meet, it won't be as enemies, but I doubt it," Sebastian said, and the Desert Tiger was left alone in his lair.

"You're probably right," he said.

Author's Notes: Wow, my longest chapter yet. I combined the second desert battle and the meeting in Bandiya because I really wanted to get to the scene where Kira and co. meet the Tiger. There are certain scenes that you get very eager to write, and the meeting with Andy was one of them. He's always been considered one of the cooler characters in SEED and I agree. As I mentioned earlier, Andrew Waltfeld is the ZAFT equivalent of Mu La Flaga, in that he's a great pilot, and an honorable man on top of it. Plus, we get to see Flay in an evening gown, I know a few fans who are grateful for that.


	19. Royal Rumble

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor, the Storm Wolves, and Kyle Evans belong to me.

Song of the Storm Wolf:

Royal Rumble

By Storm Wolf77415

February 26th, C.E. 71, _Archangel_, Bridge

"I DID IT!" A clearly sleep deprived Kira said as he ran onto the bridge, his jacket unbuttoned, and his eyes bloodshot, "Captain Ramius, I am proud to report that as of right now, we have a working Natural Mobile Suit Operating System!"

"Well done, Ensign!" Murrue said, pride in her voice. Knowing first hand of Kira's programming abilities, "Commander Connor will be please to hear that."

"He already knows, because I told him first. Sebastian is installing the OS in all our machines, and he and Commander La Flaga are going to head out for some practice. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap for the rest of the day," Kira said deadpan, and he promptly keeled over backward and fell asleep.

"Kira!" Flay cried out and immediately ran over to him, cradling his head in her lap, Tolle immediately followed.

"Kira? Kira? He's out cold," Tolle said, snapping his fingers over him, "He's not waking up anytime soon, Captain."

"So what do we do?" Natarle asked.

"Leave him," Murrue said, "He's earned his sleep. We'll just have to step over him."

That same day, Bandiya, Waltfeld's HQ

Andrew Waltfeld is not a man who gets overly angry and rants and raves, but his disgust was clear as he looked at the report from Gibraltar. Command had respectively denied his request for additional BuCUEs leaving him with only TFA-02 ZuOOTs.

"What's with those guys in Gibraltar, DaCosta? Are they out of BuCUEs so all they can send are those walking hunks of scrap metal?" Waltfeld said.

"Maybe they think they're doing us a favor by sending them," DaCosta indicated to the Buster and Duel.

"They have zero terrestrial battle experience," Waltfeld snapped, "And besides which, they're from the Le Creuset team. I could never stand that bastard."

"I think things are about to go from bad to worse" DaCosta said, the same disgust now coloring his tone, "Look who's coming." And a sandy-haired, green-eyed man, clad in a ZAFT white commander's uniform stepped off the transport, followed by a dark-skinned blonde and a man with white hair and a scar on his face, both wearing top gun red uniforms.

"Commander Waltfeld, good to see you again" Kyle Evans said, "Let me introduce you to my companions, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman, both of the Le Creuset team."

"You're reputation is well known, sir" Yzak said, saluting, "It's an honor to serve with you."

"You know, when someone doesn't' have a scar removed it's usually taken as a sign of determination or is it…humiliation?" Andy replied, Yzak bristled at the comment, but felt it better to keep quiet. The Tiger then switched his attention to the Hyena, "Commander Evans, not that this is any of my business, but is there a reason why I've only been given ZuOOTs and the three of you for reinforcements?"

"Easy, Operation Spitbreak in coming up, and our forces are being redeployed in preparation for that. However, this should make up for it." And with that two massive mobile suits emerged. They looked like BuCUEs but were larger and more intimidating. One was in orange, red, and black, the other was painted dark brown with black spots, "TMF/A-803 LAGOWE. Newest model, one is meant for you and the other is for me. With these new units, we'll easily destroy the legged ship."

"I wouldn't underestimate them," Andy said, "They've proven more resilient than I would have imagined."

"I doubt it. Waltfeld, once we engage the legged ship, Connor is mine, and mine alone. Do you understand?" Evans said.

"Of course, whatever you say" Andy said, rolling his eyes, "We move out in two days."

Desert Dawn Base, A day later.

"Our contacts in Bandiya just notified us that the Tiger received reinforcements from Gibraltar." Cagalli said.

"What did he get?" Sebastian asked.

"Strangely, no BuCUEs, mostly ZuOOTs," She replied, "And two of the other Earth Forces prototypes."

"The Buster and the Duel" Nicol said, "They reentered the atmosphere with us after our battle in orbit."

"And we heard that the Grimaldi Hyena was also there," Cagalli said. That was enough to make the Storm Wolf see red.

"Oh, that's just great!" Sebastian groaned, "Bad enough we have to deal with the Tiger and two redcoats, but Kyle Evans as well? Excuse me." And he promptly began pounding his head on the wall.

"I take it he doesn't like him very much, does he?" Cagalli said, to Nicol.

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one. Sebastian, Kyle, and myself go back a long way. He's an asshole of the highest caliber," Nicol said, "Best to ask Sebastian for the whole story."

"Are you finished giving yourself brain damage?" Cagalli asked when Sebastian stopped beating the wall.

"Yeah, I am" Sebastian snapped, "Cagalli, you should tell Colonel Kisaka and Mr. Ashman to get ready. Now that the Waltfeld team has received reinforcements, it's a sure bet that Andy will go on the offensive. We could be heading for a final showdown."

"So we beat the Tiger here, and we're out of the desert?" Nicol asked expectedly.

"Yeah, and on to Alaska," Sebastian said, "Let's get a little war council going on, consider our options."

In a few minutes, Murrue, Mu, Natarle, Sahib, and Sebastian were in the briefing room.

"We need to choose a place to make our stand," Natarle said, "Preferably, somewhere with little to no chance of civilian casualties."

"How about here?" Sahib asked, "The Talbadiya factory district, it's been uninhabited since Suez. We have a minefield here, so that's beneficial for us."

"Then Talbadiya it is then," Sebastian said, "This is going to end, one way or another."

"Commander Connor, you've been our chief strategist since coming aboard, what's your plan?" Murrue asked.

"A plain, old slugging match, Murrue," The CAG replied, "We're going to go in with everything we have and smash the Waltfeld team until there's nothing left. No extravagant strategies, just full force trauma."

Talbadiya, February 28th, C.E. 70

The bridge of the _Archangel_ was more crowded than usual. Besides the normal crew, Murrue in the center seat, Natarle, Sai, and Mirialla in CIC, Flay at communications, and Neumann and Tolle at helm, the five pilots were also present in full flight gear. Sebastian in his surplus ZAFT green, Nicol in red, Mu in purple, Kira in blue, and Cagalli in pink.

"Mr. Ashman reports that they're ready to go," Flay reported.

"As are we," Murure said.

"It's put up or shut up time," Sebastian said, "The Skygraspers will take on the ZuOOTs and provide cover for the ship itself. The mobile suits will handle the BuCUEs. Good luck and good hunting to everyone."

"I wish I was going out there with you guys," Tolle said.

"I appreciate you wanting to do your part kid, but you're far from flight status." Sebastian said, patting him on the shoulder. Sebastian had finally caved into to Tolle's request and started putting him through flight simulations. Tolle had shown himself to actually have a degree of skill, but he was no Storm Wolf of Jachin Due or Hawk of Endymion, "Let's bring this to an end." And the five pilots left for the hanger.

ZAFT land battleship_ Lesseps_

"It appears that the legged ship and the rebels are on the move" Andy said from the cockpit of his LAGOWE, "We should encounter them in five minutes."

"Excellent" Kyle Evans image said on the screen, "Remember what I said, Waltfeld. The Storm Wolf is mine alone."

"We know," the Desert Tiger said, "Good luck Commander Evans." And shut him off so the Hyena couldn't say anything more.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Aisha said from the gunnery chair.

"Yeah, it can't be avoided," Andy said, Resignation in his voice.

"You've grown fond of him, haven't you?" Aisha said.

"Yeah, I have. Lucky he has that nice, young lady to care for him. Miss Flay will make him quite happy."

_"We launch in four minutes sir,"_ DaCosta said.

"Thank you, Martin. I know that I don't say this often, but thank you for all you've done for me. You're a good man, and I couldn't have asked for a better 2IC."

_"Uh, thank you, sir."_ Dacosta said, surprised.

"We'll find a secure location to watch for awhile, and let the others deal with them first. I just want to fight the kid."

Talbadiya.

The battle was shaping out to be a small scale Armageddon. As expected the ZuOOTs were the first to fall, brought down by the Skygraspers. The Desert Dawn's jeeps and artillery trucks were mainly around to distract the BuCUEs, until one of them got a lucky shot on a leg joint. That slowed down the quadruped mobile suit enough for the Blitz to skewer it.

The Duel and the Buster, both stationed atop the _Lesseps_, blasted away when they could, but unlike their three brother units they were grounded, and their range was limited.

"I'll get you, traitor!" Yzak snarled at the Blitz, "You and the Strike!"

"Fine, call me a traitor!" Nicol shot back, "I know where my true loyalties lie! As for defeating Kira, don't bother! He's on a completely different level than you! Since you're here, enjoy the desert!" and the Blitz kicked the Duel off the deck, and Yzak got to know the fun that Nicol had when they first arrived.

"What the? I can't move!" Yzak said, madly stepping on the pedals and sliding the control yokes back and forth.

Sebastian wasn't paying attention to any of this. His attention was solely on a brown spotted LAGOWE.

"Like my new machine, Connor?" Evans said, "It's made for this environment! Unlike your machine, that is!"

"So what!" Sebastian shot back, "It's not about the machine, as you yourself once said! Try your worst!"

"Don't mind if I do!" he replied. And the LAGOWE lurched forward, leg spikes and double beam saber extended. Sebastian jerked Predator upwards, but he didn't get away unscathed, as the beam saber tore off Predator's left foot. The damage was negligible, since the Predator had an Aile pack hardwired onto it, he just hovered over the sand.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that!" Sebastian said, "Come on, Kyle. Tell me that isn't all your fancy new machine can do!"

"No, I can do this!" and he began blasting with the double beam cannons. Even though Evans was an above average pilot, his marksmanship skills left something to be desired, as he just peppered the area with emerald blasts. Predator evaded by flying up as high as he could go.

"I thought you might try something like that!" Evans said, so I had the engineers make some special modifications just for me" and then what appeared to be a set of jet intakes extended from both sides. They ignited and Evans' LAGOWE took a running start leapt up almost to where Predator was, Sebastian went full reverse, just missing being bisected in two.

"Jet assisted take off for a higher jump. You're a slippery little bastard, Kyle." Sebastian said to his nemesis, "But not slippery enough!" and he pulled out a new weapon that the Hyena didn't expect.

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Evans said in surprise.

"You've forgotten our first battle at J7? I had it with me then. I had Murdoch modify Predator so it could use it," Sebastian indicated to the katana that Predator now held, "I knew this would be an important battle, and I needed to watch my energy. So I decided to utilize this over the beam sabers, besides it's been awhile since I've used this. And I assure you. It can still cut quite well!"

Predator wound up and chopped the LAGOWE's head, legs, beam cannons, jet engines, and wings off. Sending the now junked machine crashing to the desert floor, "Enjoy knowing that I left you face down in the dirt once again."

Inside the smoking cockpit, Evans snarled, "One day."

As the Wolf and Hyena had been locking claws and teeth, Kira and Nicol had slowly whittled down the BuCUEs.

"_Archangel_, how are you doing?" Kira asked.

_"Couldn't be better, Kira!"_ Flay replied over the radio, _"We've destroyed the _Henry Carter_ and the _Petrie, _but we've run into some problems. We're caught on an embankment of some kind."_

"Hold on, I'll come to you!" Kira said, angling the Strike toward them, but a beam stopped him in his track.

_"Hey hotshot. You've got to get past me first!"_ A familiar voice said over the radio. Kira paled when he saw Waltfeld's orange, red, and black LAGOWE charging him. Kira started firing his rifle at him, but the unbelievably fast LAGOWE was evading his every shot.

"This battle is over!" Kira said, "There isn't any reason for us to be fighting!"

"I told you kid, there's no clear way for this war to end" and the LAGOWE took out the Strike's rifle. Kira cussed and drew a beam saber, slicing off one of the LAGOWE's wings and right front leg in the process.

By this time, the Blitz and the two Skygraspers had finished off the remaining BuCUEs and ZuOOTs and freed the _Archangel_ from the embankment. Since Waltfeld had called a retreat all attention was now on the battle between the young student and the Desert Tiger. On the bridge of the _Archangel_, A feeling of helplessness permeated the crew as they could only watch as the Strike and Waltfeld's LAGOWE clashed.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Flay asked.

"We could try, but there's always the off chance we could hit Kira," Murrue said, "I'm afraid there isn't much more than we can do."

"Oh yes there is!" Tolle said, running for the door, "I'm going out there! There's still Sebastian's CGUE!"

"Tolle, wait!" Mirialla cried grabbing him, "You're not even cleared to fly yet!"

"I don't care! Don't try to stop me Milly!" he said, breaking his girlfriend's grip.

The Strike jumped away from the tiger-like machine, slicing off its beam cannon in the process, "You've lost, just surrender!" Kira pleaded. An alarm blared, "Crap!" He said, ejecting the now useless Aile pack, and his phase shift went down.

A white-gray CGUE shot out of the _Archangel_. Sebastian was not pleased at all.

"Murrue, I didn't authorize this launch! Who's in my CGUE?"

_"It's Tolle, Commander Connor!"_ Mirialla's panicked voice replied, _"He was the one who launched!"_

"Dumb, crazy kid!" Sebastian snarled.

"Kira!" Tolle cried, and he gaped to see the CGUE heading toward, clumsily stumbling along the sand.

"Tolle, no! Stay away!" Kira shouted out a warning.

"Looks like a new player has joined the game," Aisha commented, "And he looks a little shaky."

"That he does. Let's go easy on him. Next time he might not be so lucky" Andy said, and the LAGOWE went for the CGUE. Tolle, with no actual flight experience whatsoever could stare at his seeming demise.

Predictably, the CGUE was sliced in half, and crashed in a pile of twisted metal. This prompted an amethyst seed to spin once vertically and explode outward. When the LAGOWE came back after the Strike, Kira took the Armor Schneider and plunged it right into the battery.

"Andy!" Aisha cried, hugging him.

"Well fought, kid. Well fought indeed" were the last things that the Desert Tiger said before the explosion consumed the two of them.

Tears were in Kira's eyes as he stared at the shattered hulks of the two mobile suits, now tombs, one for a friend, another for two enemies that could have been friends, "No one had to die here today!" he cried out.

_"Uh, I'm not dead yet!" _a voice over the radio said.

"Tolle, you're alive?" Kira said, relief and joy filling his voice.

_"Yeah, I'm alive."_ He said, _"Sebastian's going to kill me."_

"That's an understatement!" Kira said, "Sebastian's going to stick your head a spike for what you did to his CGUE!"

_"I was helping my friend. I know that you would have done the same,"_ Tolle replied.

"I'll pick you up and we'll go home," Kira said.

"_See you then,"_ Tolle said, Kira looked to the junked LAGOWE, and said a silent prayer for the two lost souls.

Desert Dawn Base

"To a new Desert Dawn!" Sahib said proudly, popping the cork off a champagne bottle.

"To a time when Naturals and Coordinators may live side by side," Kisaka said, indicating to Kira and Flay, causing both to blush slightly.

After returning to the ship, Tolle was verbally lashed, first by Murrue and Natarle for launching without authorization, then by Mirialla for acting so stupidly, and Sebastian, he didn't really yell.

After a round of drinks, the guerillas of the Desert Dawn and the crew of the EAS _Archangel _stood on a hill and listened to the names of those lost during the desert campaign.

Author's Notes: The end of the Desert Arc. But don't think this is the end of the Desert Tiger and his tigress, both of them will be back later on. As for the scene with Tolle in the CGUE, I knew that since the deathmatch between Kira and Athrun would never happen, I wanted to slip it in somehow. More on how Tolle survived the attack and his subsequent dressing down will be seen in the next chapter.


	20. Jaded Warriors

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves, and Kyle Evans are mine. "Jaded" belongs to Aerosmith.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Jaded Warriors

By Storm Wolf77415

_Archangel _Bridge, Indian Ocean, March 3rd, C.E 71

The crew was in high spirits now that the battles in Africa were behind them. The _Archangel_ was now over open water, making good speed for Alaska. Sebastian stood at his normal spot, on the left side of the bridge near the viewport. The Storm Wolf had been very quiet since leaving the desert, and it was starting to worry the crew.

"Commander Connor!" Murrue said, breaking him out of his silence.

"Huh, what?" he said.

"Now that we're out of the desert and past Waltfeld, what kind of opposition from ZAFT will we run into out on the ocean?"

"Well, this particular stretch of sea is patrolled by the team of Marco Morassim," Sebastian said.

"How big of a threat is he?" Natarle asked. The Storm Wolf's reply was a mocking laugh.

"Morassim, a threat? Don't make me laugh! He's the biggest incompetent ZAFT ever had! Going from facing the likes of Rau Le Creuset and Andrew Waltfeld to butting heads with Marco Morassim is going from the sublime to the ridiculous!" Sebastian said. "When we go up against the Morassim team, it will be the shortest battle we've ever experienced. However, I don't think we need to worry right away."

"Then I think we've earned some breathing room. Flay, tell any off-duty crew members that they can go up on the deck for some fresh air." Murrue said.

"Yes ma'am," Flay said, smiling, her shift was almost over and she could look forward to joining the others, and getting some quiet time alone with Kira.

"And that goes for you as well, Commander Connor. I imagine if anyone needs it. It's you."

"Whatever," was all Sebastian said, and walked out the door.

"What's up with him?" Mu asked, the rest of the bridge crew could offer no explanation. A redhead in a pink uniform looked after her cousin with a concerned look.

"Sebastian", Flay whispered.

Deck below Starboard Gottfried

The student volunteers wasted no time in heading up for some fresh air. Mirialla discarded her jacket just inside the door leaving a standard issue white t-shirt with red trim, She stood at the railing, hair flapping in the ocean breeze.

"That feels so good!" Mirialla said.

"I'll say! After seeing nothing but dirt, sand, and rocks for over two weeks, this is a vast improvement!" Nicol said, emerging onto the deck. His blue jacket draped over his shoulder.

"This is your first time to Earth, isn't it?" Milly said.

"Yeah, the PLANTs are nice, but Earth's beauty surpasses it on every level."

"Kuzzey would have loved this," Sai remarked, "This would have been his first time to Earth as well."

Milly laughed, "He would have probably freaked out at the amount of water."

"Knowing you, you'd make up some story about there being sea monsters just to scare him," Tolle said.

"You're one to talk about scaring people!" Milly snapped, "After that stunt you pulled at Talbadiya, you're lucky that Commander Connor is even letting you in a cockpit! You know how frightened I was?" She threw her arms around his waist, and buried her head in his chest, and started silently crying.

"I'm sorry, honey." he said, "I'm alive now. Isn't that what counts?" To which she merely nodded her head.

"Hey, Nicol, is there some reason why Sebastian's been so moody since we left Africa?" asked Milly, "I know that he's in a lot of pain what with happened at Junius, but lately it's gotten worse."

He merely shook his head, "I really don't know. I've known him since he was thirteen, and even then he was a riddle. One minute he can be totally cool and not have a care in the world, the next minute he can be enraged, and other times he's completely depressed. It can be a real headache at times, but I know that whatever Sebastian's feelings are, underneath is a man that cares greatly about his loved ones, and doesn't like to see them hurt" Nicol said, "Especially after the Bloody Valentine."

Deck below Port Gottfried

Sebastian stood alone on the deck, his jacket discarded, revealing a white tank top that revealed a toned body, shaped from years of martial arts training. His steel blue eyes looked over the ocean as he thought of fallen comrades.

_Shawn, Duncan, Miguel, Olor, Matthew, and now Andy and Aisha, how many more people I know will end up dead? And how many will be by my own hands? I knew that this would be the end result joining the Earth Forces, but it still hurts so much. At least Tolle survived, maybe now he'll get his act together and not charge mindlessly into battle from now on. He could actually be a decent pilot, once he gets some experience. _

After the battle had ended, Tolle had been plucked from the shattered remains of Sebastian's CGUE, which had been neatly cut horizontally in half just below the cockpit. Had the LAGOWE's beam saber been any higher, Tolle's body would have been roasted. Tolle knew he'd answer to the Storm Wolf, and feared for his life when he entered the CAG's little used office.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Crewman Koenig" the CAG replied as his eyes bored into the would be pilot. _

_"I'm boned, aren't I, Commander Connor?" Tolle asked of the Storm Wolf._

_"Oh no, Crewman Koenig, you're way past boned!" Sebastian said, getting right in the young man's face "Tolle, what the hell where you thinking? You barely had three days in the simulator, what made you think you could handle a machine like a CGUE, made for higher performance than a regular GINN, against ZAFT's best ground commander? _

_"Kira was in trouble, sir!" Tolle said, "I was helping my friend! Would you have done it if Nicol was in trouble?" _

_"Well, helping your friend nearly got you killed! Admittedly, you _did _distract Waltfeld long enough for Kira to prepare for a counterattack, but even still, you launched without orders and endangered not only yourself, but this ship and crew. If things were different, I'd send you as far away as possible for being a threat to this ship" Sebastian stared eye to eye with Tolle, "However, we're still understaffed, and we need every asset available to us, and I do believe in giving second chances. But you're _ONLY_ getting one shot. Should you screw up after that, well I'll leave that up to your imagination. So you're going to train and drill in the simulator until it's as natural as breathing. When you're not doing that, you and I are going to spend all of our free time in the hanger, going over every inch of the Strike, Predator, and Blitz until you know those machines inside and out. Do you understand me?"_

_"Sir, yes sir!" Tolle replied loudly. _

_"As for your question if I would have done what you did to help Nicol. Yes, I would have done exactly that." Sebastian said. _

_"If I may ask, sir, I'm surprised that you were so calm. I expected you to skin me alive for trashing your CGUE. That was your personal property, sir." Tolle said. _

_"The loss of my CGUE is negligible, the loss of your life isn't. Besides, I would have to answer to Milly." _

_"So is that it? I'm off the hook?" Tolle asked hopefully. Sebastian's face turned predatory, a sadistic smirk on his face._

_"Oh no, Tolle. You're far from it." He reached into the desk and pulled out a toothbrush, "I say, let the punishment fit the crime. You will clean all three Gundams, and both Skygraspers with this, and only this. I want them spotless!" _

_"Sir, that would take me forever!" Tolle protested, as Sebastian forced the instrument into his hand. _

_"Consider it part of your training, and now that I think about it. Give Commander La Flaga's Moebius Zero a once over. I know its usefulness in atmosphere is nil, but it never hurts to be prepared should we return to space" Sebastian said, "As for me ranting and raving, I don't need to do that. Especially when I have someone else who's more than willing to do it for me."_

_Tolle paled as he realized who Sebastian had in mind. Sebastian opened the door and in walked a furious Milly, and he merely grinned, "I'll leave you two alone to settle out your differences, have fun!" As the CAG walked down the hall, the last thing he heard was "TOLLE HIROSHI KOENIG!"_

END FLASHBACK.

_Tolle made it out because Waltfeld showed mercy to him. The enemies that we face in the future won't show such kindness. It makes we wonder who we'll have to face in the future. God, I hate this, but I can't say anything about it. Can't have the commander going crazy, can we? _Sebastian thought. The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due then turned on his heel and went back inside.

Aft Deck

Kira and Flay had gone to the rear of the ship and lucky for them, no one was there, "It's been so long since I've been planet side." She said, "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it looks even better because you're here" Kira said, putting an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "The sonar unit we got in Bandiya will be really helpful for helping detect any ZAFT submarines. I'm glad that I finished installing it. I just hope there aren't any problems."

Flay rested her head on his shoulder, "You're thinking about Commander Waltfeld and Aisha, aren't you?"

"That obvious isn't it?" the pilot of the Strike replied.

"He never had anything against you personally, Kira" the redheaded communications officer said.

"Then why did we have to fight? Why did he and Aisha have to die?" Kira said, his anger and frustration rising "They constantly ask me why I'm fighting against my own people. I just want to protect you and the others. I never asked to be here. I hate this!"

"Kira, look at me," Flay said, and as he looked up, she kissed right on the lips.

"Oops!" came a cry, and the couple turned to see Cagalli standing there, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude on your private time."

"It's okay," Flay said, both blushing.

Cagalli was about to continue when Natarle's voice blared out, _"Red Alert! Level One Battle Stations!" _

"Here we go again!" Cagalli said. And the three raced back inside.

Over the Gulf of Aden

"Figures," Sebastian said as he strapped into Predator, "What are up against, Milly?"

_"One _Vosgulov_-class submarine, two AMF-101 DINNs, and two UMF-4A GhOONs," _Milly reported.

"That's Morassim alright. His team was one of the smaller ones" Sebastian said, "You leave him to me. Sebastian Connor launching in Predator!" And the white Strike variant took off. The Aile Strike, followed soon after, with the Blitz providing support from the deck.

"You're finished, traitor! I'm sending you to the bottom of the gulf!" Morassim declared as his DINN came up against Predator.

"Oh, please! You really think you have a prayer? After facing Rau and Andy, you're just a light warm up for me!" Predator drew the katana, and met the DINN's sword, as Mu provided cover with the Agni.

Kira and Cagalli took on the other DINN, and the poor quality of the Morassim team's pilots showed. The DINN's machine gun shot wildly all over, not coming anywhere near the Strike or Skygrasper 2. Kira merely rolled his eyes, and one well-placed shot from the beam rifle put the ZAFT machine out of its misery.

Nicol huffed in frustration as he tried to fight the sub suits with little success. A light then went off in his head, "I'm going under!" he said, and the Blitz promptly stepped off and dropped into the drink.

"What the fuck is he doing!" Sebastian roared. And then two moderate plumes of water erupted upward, followed by an ever larger third one, and the Blitz rocketed up, "Care to tell me what that was about!"

Nicol grinned, "_That_ was the end result of two UMF-4A GhOONs and a _Vosgulov-_class submarine being destroyed by kinetic penetrator darts. At that depth, they automatically imploded the two sub suits, and the carrier. Pretty slick, huh?"

"Yeah, but you pull a stunt like that again, and I'll punt you back to the PLANTs!" Sebastian smirked.

"Forget about me?" Morassim said, and the DINN's sword snapped the katana.

"Ooh, he's going to pay for that!" Nicol winced.

"You cockbite! I think you need to die now!" Sebastian said in an all too calm voice, "I'm going to carve you up like a Christmas goose, literally!" And Predator charged full speed.

"What?" Morassim said, and he let loose with his machine gun. Predictably, the bullets dispersed on the Phase Shift.

"Not enough, fucktard!" He said, as the little used switchblade flipped out from Predator's right forearm, and then the mobile suit went into a rapid spin, systematically hacking apart Morassim's machine, gaining speed with each blow. First the arms came off, then the wings, then the head, the legs were last to fall, and then Sebastian delivered the coup de grace, slicing the now junked machine right across the cockpit.

"Uh, mission accomplished?" Mu said.

"We're done, people. Let's go home" Sebastian said in a weary tone. He left the hanger and retired to his quarters in a sour mood, crashing onto his bed. A few hours later a knocking came at the door.

"Who ever you are, leave me alone!" Sebastian snapped.  
A head of forest green hair poked in, "Does that include me?" Nicol said.

"Yes!" the Storm Wolf snapped.

"Well too bad, I'm coming in" Nicol said, a long case in his hand.

"What is it, Ensign?" the Storm Wolf said, Hearing himself be called by rank made Nicol wince inside.

"I'm just trying to figure out what's with the doom and gloom attitude you've got going on." He replied.

"I don't need to tell you anything! My feelings are my own business! So just go ahead and leave, Nicol! While I'm still in a good mood!" Sebastian said, turning to face the bulkhead.

"Is it about Morassim destroying Duncan's katana? Because if it is, then you sure went overkill on his DINN, Although, that midair corkscrew was pretty cool" Nicol said.

Sebastian looked over his shoulder toward his friend, "No, it's not just about the katana. It's about everyone that's died ever since the war started, My parents, Shawn, Duncan and the other Storm Wolves, Miguel, Olor, Matthew, the guy who almost stole Predator at Heliopolis, and now Andy and Aisha."

"You need to add Rusty to the list. He was gunned down at Heliopolis as well. He would have gotten the Strike, had he succeeded." Nicol said, now thinking of his lost teammates.

"I've tried to keep all this bottled up inside, especially since we're playing for the other team now. Seeing Morassim destroy Duncan's blade pushed me over the edge. I remember how hard he worked on that" Sebastian finished.

"Well, I got a way to get your mind off that," Nicol said, indicating the case in his hand, a grin forming, "I know you still have it. I can't imagine that you would have gotten rid of it."

Sebastian's face mirrored his brother, and pulled a case from under his bed. He opened it to reveal a white and green electric guitar. The Storm Wolf logo present, "I hid at J7 with my CGUE and a few of my other personal effects. I haven't touched it since I retrieved it."

"Then we need to change that! What do you say for old times' sake?" Nicol asked.

"I wouldn't hesitate, but where would we do it?"

"I know a place," Nicol said, and so the two snuck down the corridor.

_Archangel_, Hanger.

Cagalli wandered up to the Strike, where Kira was currently tweaking the OS for the seventieth time in a row.

"Hey Kira, Did I catch you at a bad time?" the blonde asked.

"No, just working. Sebastian wasn't kidding when he said that would a short battle" Kira said.

"I meant to ask you this before the attack occurred. Don't take this wrong way, but blame for being curious. If you're a Coordinator, why are you fighting for the Earth Forces?" She asked.

"I never asked to do this. It's just that after ZAFT invaded Heliopolis. I was the only one who could fly the Strike, and I wanted to protect my friends. That's really the only reason that I did this."

"It's just that as a Coordinator you're capable of doing so much more than the rest of us" Cagalli said, "And the feelings about Coordinators among the Earth Forces are well known."

"True, but this ship is different. As for being on another level, I don't agree with that. I may have been genetically-enhanced and things may come easier for me than for Naturals, but I still need to train and practice to become proficient at it," Kira said, "Coordinator or not, you still have to practice."

"I suppose so," Cagalli said. Then the whole hanger reverberated with the sound of an electric guitar.

"What the hell was that!" Kira exclaimed, the two then ran for the area of the hanger that was meant to house the two Moebius units that were destroyed at Heliopolis. After rounding a pile of cargo crates, their jaws dropped.

Sebastian plucked the strings of his guitar with a wild fury, while Nicol's fingers flew over the keys of the electronic keyboard he got from the trip in Bandiya. Sebastian then started to sing.

His voice was one of anger and frustration at his current predicament, his home destroyed, cast out from among his people. Sebastian hadn't any time to let out his anger, until now.

_Hey  
J-J-J-Jaded  
You've got your mama's style but you're yesterday's child to me  
So Jaded   
You think that's where it's at but is that where it's supposed to be?  
You're gettin' it all over me  
X-rated  
_

_My, my, baby blue  
(Yeah I'm thinkin' 'bout you)  
My, my, baby blue  
Yeah, you're so Jaded  
And I'm the one that Jaded you_

Hey  
J-J-J-Jaded  
In all its misery it will always be what I love and hated  
And maybe take a ride to the other side we're thinkin' of  
We'll slip into the velvet glove  
And be Jaded  


_My, my, baby blue  
(Yeah I'm thinkin' 'bout you)  
My, my, baby blue  
Yeah, I'm so Jaded  
And baby I'm afraid of you_

You're thinkin' so complicated  
I've had it all up to here  
But it's so overrated  
Love and hate it  
Wouldn't trade it  
Love Me Jaded  


_Hey  
J-J-J-Jaded  
There ain't no "baby please" when I'm shootin' the breeze with her  
When everything you see is a blur  
And ecstasy's what you prefer_

My, my, baby blue  
(Yeah I'm thinkin' 'bout you)  
My, my, baby blue  
(Blue, blue, blue, Yeah)  
(I'm talkin' 'bout you)  
(Blue, blue, blue, blue Yeah)  
(Yeah, been thinkin' 'bout you)  
My, my, baby blue  
Yeah, you're so Jaded (Baby)  
Jaded (Baby)  
You're so Jaded  
'Cause I'm the one that Jaded you

They finished, and both Nicol and Sebastian gave off long and happy laughs. And received applause from Kira, Cagalli, Murdoch and his staff.

"Thanks, man. I really needed that. When was the last time we did this?" Sebastian asked.

"Two years, just before you went into basic." Nicol said.

"You were great! I never knew you had such a great voice!" Cagalli said.

"I took it after my dad and I moved to the PLANTs after my mom died of ovarian cancer. I had to give martial arts for awhile and I needed a new way to express myself. So my grandmother suggested an instrument. So I choose the guitar. I always loved classic rock and roll, and I would play my favorite songs to my heart's content. When I befriended Nicol, we'd jam together" Sebastian said.

"Before I met Sebastian, all I played was concert music, but then he got me hooked, and there was no going back for me."

"Is Aerosmith all you play?" Mu said, having just entered.

"Not by any stretch of the imagination, Commander," Sebastian said, "I play it all, From Motley Crue to Nickelback, AC/DC. You name it, I play it."

"Well, if you ever put a full band together and need a drummer. Look no further." The Hawk of Endymion said.

"Do you know 'Walk This Way?'", Kira asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sebastian said, and he started the all-so-familiar opening chord.

Carpentaria Base March 4th, C.E 70

For the first time in over a month, the three ZAFT Gundam pilots were assembled in one place, and Dearka and Yzak couldn't be happier to see Athrun.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're here!" Yzak said, "After three weeks with Commander Evans, I'll be more than happy to get away from him."

"Uh, actually Yzak, I'm joining the three of you" Athrun said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Dearka said, his tanned face paling.

"Commander Le Creuset and I got our new orders directly from my father. The three of us will be resuming our pursuit of the legged ship, and Commander Evans will be leading the hunt."

This news brought Yzak's pale cheeks to a scorching red. "Oh that's perfect! Let me ask you then. If we're now under Commander Evans, then why did Commander Le Creuset come to Earth?" Yzak nearly roared.

"Operation Spitbreak is coming up" Athrun said, "It's supposed to be the culmination of Operation Uroboros. Commander Le Creuset is total command of the attack."

"What's the target?" Dearka asked.

"I don't know. I just know it's happening."

"I hope we get our crack at the legged ship really soon. That way Commander Connor can finally rid us of Evans once and for all" Yzak said.

"I think that's a sentiment we all share," Athrun said.

Author's Notes: Athrun is reunited with Yzak and Dearka, and the dislike for Kyle Evans is seen here. Some of Sebastian's other talents are seen. Is there anything I missed?


	21. Changing Course

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor, and the Storm Wolves, Kyle Evans belong to me, the rest does not.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Changed Course

By Storm Wolf77415

_Archangel_, Indian Ocean, March 7th, C.E. 71

Nicol stood at the observation window, watching the ocean move beneath them. He was so absorbed by the waves, he didn't notice Cagalli coming from behind.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone was here," she said.

"It's quite alright" Nicol said, "I was just getting some quiet time. Thinking about what the near future is going to bring."

"You mean the next opponent ZAFT's throwing against us?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah, Morassim was easy to beat. I doubt things will be as easy in the future."

"Who's the likely candidate?" the blonde asked.

"My money's on Kyle Evans," Nicol said.

"Isn't that the guy Sebastian fought in the desert? The one he has a history with?"

"That's the one. Evans is Sebastian's nemesis in every respect of the term. I'm not particularly fond of him, myself. If you catch my drift" Nicol said emphatically, "Although, if it wasn't for him, then Sebastian and I would have never met."

"Really? Do tell," Cagalli said.

"It was when Sebastian and Dr. Connor first moved to the PLANTs. I was 10 at the time and Sebastian was 13. Kyle Evans was the big man in his class at that time and two of his _friends_," Nicol said the last word with disgust, "Decided to use me as a punching bag, just because they could, and not a single person helped me! I was down on the ground with a bloody lip and they were just laughing and grinding their feet on my sheet music. Sebastian came up from behind, tapped them on the shoulder, and totally destroyed them. He's taken martial arts since he was 6, and it showed. Sebastian just reared up and front kicked one of them right in the chin, and then he did a spinning hook kick upside the other guy's head, and he went flying. Sebastian helped me up, cleaned off my lip, and walked me home. When I asked him why he helped me, he said, 'I've been where you are before, and no one else should suffer through that.' His words, exactly."

"He really cares about you. I remember how upset he became in the desert when that one BuCUE sliced your arm off, and he really freaked when you went underwater to destroy Morassim's sub and those two GhOONs."

"He became the older brother I never had that day, and our friendship has just grown stronger over time. It was the main reason that I saved his life up in space. I just couldn't accept that he had joined the enemy on a whim, and to see Evans win. I couldn't accept that. I know that Sebastian is keeping something from me, but I know that he'll tell me, eventually. Until then, wherever his quest takes him, I'll stand by Sebastian and fight by his side," Nicol said. Cagalli wiped back a tear.

"That's real loyalty. I hope he knows how lucky he is to have someone like you."

"But I do, Cagalli," a voice came. Both turned to see Sebastian leaning in the archway, "I heard every word. To know that I have someone like this watching my back puts me very much at ease. Cagalli, I need to speak to my brother alone, if you don't mind?" The Lioness of Orb nodded and quickly left.

"I imagine that I have some questions to answer, don't I?" Sebastian asked the younger man, to which Nicol merely nodded, "In that case, I'll tell you everything." It took almost an hour, but by the end, Nicol's jaw was set, and his hands were clenched.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't hear it from you. Do you really think that GENESIS will be used, would it really come to that?" He asked.

"It needs to be completed first. Without the N-Jammer Canceller, the nuclear trigger won't work. But once it is, I know that it will be deployed, but not right away. Chains of specific events need to occur on both sides. First, Zala needs to win the election in a few weeks and become Supreme Chairman. I imagine that in order to use something like GENESIS, then it would require a unanimous vote of the council, and as long as Siegel Clyne is in charge, he won't" Sebastian said.

"No doubt about that, but the election has been so close it go either way. What happens if Lord Clyne retains?" Nicol asked.

"Well even if Lord Siegel wins, that won't be the end of it. In truth it will create a whole new problem. Zala wants to win this cleanly, and avoid any dirty deeds, but if he loses, I don't imagine he'll have any qualms about killing Lacus' father, in that case, it will automatically lead to the second link in the chain. Public opinion needs to be on Zala's side. If Clyne dies, then Zala could step in, using the death of his friend as propaganda so everyone would go along with it. Even if the council didn't agree, then Zala could bypass them with an executive order, and not even the council could dispute that."

"You certainly have thought this whole thing through," Nicol observed.

"During my time at Heliopolis, I had plenty of time to think about it," Sebastian admitted, "I put myself in Zala's shoes, what I would have done in his place, and I just went from there. But it's not just the PLANTs. It takes two to tango, and certain events need to occur within the Alliance as well, events that link to the PLANTs as well. First, the Earth Forces need mobile suits of their own. Once that happens, the playing field will be evened."

"Not just evened, the Earth Alliance can use their numbers to go on the offensive" Nicol said.

"That's the second thing. ZAFT needs to be pushed off Earth completely, once the planet is secure, the Alliance can focus on the homeland. Third, like with Zala, public opinion needs to be on the side of the radicals, the people need to feel it's justified."

"Yeah, if the radicals in the Alliance or Councilor Zala just went ahead and tried for all out extermination now, they'd lose all credibility and be given the shaft" Nicol said.

"You get it, little bro. As your dad is a politician you know how fickle public support can be. However, things haven't reached that level yet, but my delicate, inner sense of danger tells me it will get there soon enough."

_"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"_ Flay's voice came over the intercom.

"It never ends," The Storm Wolf said, and the two pilots headed for the locker room.

Indian Ocean near deserted island

"Come on, Evans. Where are you?" Sebastian said, as he scanned the battlefield,

_"Looking for me?"_ Evans voice came over the radio _"Hope you like my new machine, Connor!"_

Sebastian saw what looked like a GINN approach, but it was bulkier and slightly taller. It also carried a beam rifle in hand, with two beam sabers mounted on the hips. A large backpack unit gave Evans' new mobile suit the ability to fly without a Guul, shoulder mounted beam cannons and railguns mounted on the hips completed the arsenal.

"That's a GuAlZ! Where did you get that?" Sebastian asked.

"To be specific, it's a GuAlZ Experimental Firearms Type, it's being used as a test bed for some technology that's being developed for a whole series of mobile suits. However, you should worry about this mobile suit right now" Evans said, "It's more than capable of matching Predator. I don't like your chances!"

"We'll see about that!" Sebastian said, drawing a beam saber, and Evans did the same.

"And so it continues," Athrun muttered, watching as Wolf and Hyena locked claws and teeth once again, "Maybe Sebastian will do us a favor and finally put him away for good!" Athrun ignited one of the Aegis' arm-mounted beam sabers as he fought with Kira again. The Aile Strike was running circles around the Guul-equipped Aegis.

"Damn, those backpack units give them an unfair advantage!" Dearka said. Snapping his guns together and firing at the Blitz, which nimbly avoided the blast thanks to the Aile pack.

"We'll get them!" Yzak said, He looked toward where the Strike and Aegis were dueling. _Strike, as much as I hate you, there's someone else who has my fury right now. Connor, don't play around with him anymore! Just finish Evans off! We can all breathe a little bit easier when that happens! _

Cagalli was handling herself well. Skygrasper 2 was weaving and dipping throughout the battle, providing support wherever she could. Until a shot from the Duel's railgun sent the aircraft plummeting to the ground.

Frustration set in for the Grimaldi Hyena, while the GuAlZ EFT was proving to more than an equal match for the Storm Wolf's Predator, he wasn't gaining any ground over him. He fired the shoulder mounted beam cannons, which were deflected by Predator's anti-beam shield, followed by the rail cannons, effortlessly deflected by PSA.

Evans snarled and started firing recklessly at his nemesis, only to have one shot miss completely and hit the Aegis, sending it plummeting toward the ground as well. Nicol then slipped in from behind and sliced off one of the wings on the GuAlZ's back-mounted subflight lifter, but before it could crash, it was caught by the Duel and Buster.

"You've won this round, Connor! But I'll be back!" Evans sneered.

"That's what all megalomaniacs say!" Sebastian replied. And the combatants returned to their respective ships, unaware that both sides were missing one pilot.

_Archangel_, Hanger

As Sebastian emerged from Predator, he saw Murdoch and his staff running around in a panic, "What's going on?" he asked.

"The Cagalli kid! She never came back!" Murdoch said.

"Crap!" the Storm Wolf snarled, "Did anyone see what happened to her?"

"I did!" Mu said, running up, "I saw her get hit by the Duel. Her navigation system must have shorted out, because she crashed on an island not too far from where we were fighting."

"I'll have Murrue change course and head back that way" Sebastian said, "I'd just head back out there and pick her up, but it's getting late. We can retrieve our wayward princess in the morning. Just don't mention that I called her that. Cagalli would skin me alive."

"There's someone that even the mighty Storm Wolf fears?" Mu said in teasing tone.

"Ha ha" Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

Deserted Island, March 8th, C.E. 71

Cagalli mused her situation, while she had survived the crash, Skygrasper 2 had not.

_I doubt this thing is going to fly again, _Cagalli thought as she stared at the mangled twist of metal, glass, and electronics, _I hope someone saw me crash, otherwise I'm going to be here for awhile._

Cagalli then left the junked fighter, and trekked across the island. She didn't get far when she saw something that didn't mesh with the natural landscape, a massive, metallic titan.

"The Aegis!" she breathed, "That's my ticket out of here! If I can get to the radio, then I can let the others know where I am, provided they don't already know." She checked her pistol, and broke into a run.

Cagalli found the Aegis in a clearing, but saw that she wasn't alone, a young man in a red ZAFT flight suit stood in front of the kneeling mobile suit, looking at the black burn mark on his machine's leg.

"I'll have to take him out with the first shot!" Cagalli said, raising her sidearm.

Athrun had turned on the Aegis' locator beacon and was waiting for pickup, as he inspected the damage by Evans' attack, "Damn idiot! Fires on his own people! I'm surprised he's even in the service. Let alone a team commander. I'm glad he never made redcoat" He was cut from his ranting when he heard a gunshot, and whirled around, missing being hit by the bullet just inches from his chest. He then quickly returned fire.

"Looks like I'm not alone!" Athrun said, giving chase, and eventually saw a young woman with blonde hair, in a pink Earth Forces flight suit. She ducked behind a rock and fired two more shots, causing him to take cover behind a tree and return fire as well, and the hunt resumed.

As the two ran out into another clearing, the girl turned and Athrun got a good look at her. Her amber eyes proved she was anything but a damsel in distress. Athrun couldn't help but see how the flight suit showed off her figure very well. As he got a look at her face, he saw a slight similarity to someone he knew very well.

"Kira?" Athrun asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Cagalli snapped, "Do you mean Kira Yamato?"

"Yes," Athrun said, lowering his weapon, "My name is Athrun Zala. Do you know Kira?"

"Kira mentioned you. The two of you were best friends, right?"

"Maybe," It then dawned on Athrun who he was staring at, "I know who you are now! You're Cagalli Yula Athha! The Princess of Orb! My father made me read your intelligence profile. Why are you on the legged ship?"

"It seems that I'm required reading for ZAFT officers." Cagalli said, "As for why I'm on the _Archangel_, that's a long story. Suffice to say, your mobile suit is my only way out."

"I wouldn't try it! I've activated the locator beacon and my people should pick me soon enough. Even if you could defeat me, the Aegis would still be useless to you. The OS won't work for Naturals."

"I don't need to fly out of here. I just need to use the radio, and then they'll come. Look, this stand-off is meaningless! Until our respective sides come, we're both stranded here, together. We don't need to be buddies by the end, but we need to work together." In a show of trust, Cagalli lowered her sidearm, "I'm taking the first step. What happens next is up to you."

Athrun's response was to lower his own gun, "Fine, but only until someone comes to get us."

As the sun went down. The two teenagers sat around a hastily prepared fire.

"Kira talks a lot about you. He misses you, a lot." Cagalli said.

"You think I don't? I gave him a chance to come with us, but he's still insisting that he's just protecting his friends! Why does he have to be so stubborn!"

"Because that's exactly what's he's doing!" Cagalli said, "He is protecting his friends! And the girl he loves! He would die for her!"

"Girl he loves?" Athrun said in disbelief, "Kira has a girlfriend? He was always so shy when we were kids. Who is she?"

"Her name's Flay Allster" This caused Athrun to twist his face in disgust.

"As in the daughter of _George_ Allster? He was a top ranking member of Blue Cosmos, and if the daughter is anything like the father…" Athrun never got any further than that, as Cagalli promptly wound up and slapped him.

"How dare you! Yes, Flay admitted that she wasn't too crazy about Coordinators at first, she didn't know anything! Sebastian and Kira changed her outlook! Kira saved her from Artemis!"

"She's right, you know" Sebastian said, emerging from the brush in his uniform, USP drawn, "In fact, if it wasn't for my cousin, Kira wouldn't be alive right now." Athrun went for his weapon, butthe cold, hard metal of a gunbarrel against the back of his head stopped him.

"I wouldn't try anything, son" Mu said, "You may be a Coordinator, but you're not that fast."

"Commander Connor!" Cagalli cried, relieved to see him

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you?" Sebastian asked.

"No, not at all, I'm just fine. I can't say the same for Skygrasper 2, though. It's a total loss."

Sebastian shrugged it off, "I wouldn't worry too much. We regained the Aegis, which will be far more valuable to us. If I may anticipate your next question, Mu saw you crash here, and we came across the Aegis' beacon. That's how we knew you were here."

"What happens to him?" Mu asked, regarding Athrun.

"Odds are ZAFT has also detected the signal, we'll take Athrun with us, and give him back to Kyle, although we keep the Aegis."

"Murrue and Natarle won't agree with that," Mu said.

"Perhaps, but Alliance Headquarters would do to Athrun what they would have done to Lacus. Parade him around as their greatest coup. They'd torture the kid, Mu! He's as close to Nicol as I am. Could I really look him or Kira in the eye if I turned Athrun over to command?"

"It's because of you Nicol left!" Athrun spat out.

"I left because of your father!" Sebastian hissed back.

"That's enough!" Cagalli said, "ZAFT's on their way! I'd rather not be caught around here!"

_Archangel_, Bridge.

All eyes were on a handcuffed Athrun as Sebastian and Mu held him.

"Are those really called for?" Kira said, as he eyed his best friend.

"I'm afraid so, Kira. Even though we're turning him back over to ZAFT, I don't want him loose on the ship" Sebastian said.

"Is this right thing to do?" Natarle asked, "I'll admit I stepped over the line with Miss Lacus, but he is a legitimate prisoner, and a valuable one at that. You just want to let him go?"

"We've regained the Aegis, Natarle. That should more than suffice for Command. Let Athrun keep his honor, and go free."

"We've got a contact!" Chandra said, "It's a ZAFT _Vosgulov_-class submarine carrier! It's the same one from earlier!"

"That would be the _Cousteau_," Athrun said.

"Flay, hail them. I want to speak to Commander Evans" Sebastian said.

Flay switched to a ZAFT frequency, and then nodded to her cousin, "You're on, Commander."

"Attention, _Cousteau_, This is Commander Sebastian Connor, Commander Air Group off the EAS _Archangel_. I'd like to speak with your commanding officer."

A visual of a sandy-blonde haired, green-eyed man in white, flanked by Dearka and Yzak, appeared on the monitor, A contemptuous sneer on his face.

Flay cringed in fright, "My god, those eyes are so cold. He looks like a psychopath!"

Evans gave off a hollow laugh, "Why thanks Red, I always did enjoy flattery. Cute girl, Connor, Although you should be ashamed, cheating on Lacus like that."

"She's my cousin, cockbite! Let's focus on the business at hand. As you can see for yourself, we have Pilot Zala in our custody. I'm in a giving mode today, so I'm going to release him to you. However, we keep the Aegis. It was ours to begin with! Can we avoid a fight for once, Kyle? My people are tired, your people are tired. Let's not escalate this any further."

Evans was silent for a few seconds, "You're right, Connor. I am rather tired. So we'll let you go…for today. But this far from the end! As for Pilot Zala…keep him."

"What!" Athrun said, "Commander Evans, you can't do this to me!"

"Oh, but I can, Pilot Zala. I don't tolerate failure amongst my pilots. I would think that the son of our own commander-in-chief would be able to prevent being captured by a bunch of Naturals. You're a waste of a red uniform! Enjoy your time with the Earth Forces. I'll tell your dad that you died in a blaze of glory. Have fun!" Athrun could only gape at the blank screen. The bridge was a tomb.

Finally, Sebastian broke the silence, "Damn, just when you think you know someone, they turn around and surprise you!"

Author's Notes: I'm evil! Pure, pure evil! That's all I'm going to say about that!


	22. Double Cross

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor, and the Storm Wolves, Kyle Evans belong to me, the rest does not.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Double Cross

By Storm Wolf77415

Dearka and Yzak were still having trouble believing their ears, when Kyle Evans had effectively abandoned their teammate.

"Commander Evans, are you out of your mind!" Yzak snapped, "Commander Connor was going to give Athrun back in good faith! You're just going to leave him with the Naturals!"

"Yeah, Commander Connor may be on the other side, but that doesn't make him any less a man of his word! He wouldn't have pulled a fast one on us!" Dearka added.

"Did I ask your opinion?!" Evans sneered at them, "If Pilot Zala was dumb enough to get himself captured, then he deserves no less!" And he turned to give an order to the helmsman.

"But to call him a waste of a red uniform! He was the first in our class, dammit! You just can't leave him there!" Yzak, said, putting a hand on the Grimaldi Hyena's shoulder, who promptly wheeled around and planted one square on the scarred pilot's jaw.

"Don't you ever touch me!" Kyle said in a voice that was like ice, "_I_ am in command here, and you will do as _I_ say! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes, sir!" both redcoats said, through gritted teeth, and they left the bridge.

"This isn't over, Dearka! I'm going to call my mother about this!" Yzak said as they stepped into his quarters, "I'll admit, I hate playing second to Athrun, but what Evans did is just plain wrong! I'm telling my mother he needs to be removed for gross incompetence!"

"You won't need to convince me! I'm fully with you" Dearka said, as Yzak opened a com link to the Joule family compound on Martius Seven. The image of his mother appeared on the screen.

_"Hello, Yzak!"_ Ezalia said, _"I wasn't expecting to receive a call from you so soon!"_

"Mother, as good as it to see you, I'm not calling for a pleasant chat, things are very wrong down here" Yzak said, and Ezalia's features hardened, giving her a look eerily to her son's usual expression.

"What's happened?" she said, and Yzak gave her a recap of the recent battle, and of Athrun's capture.

"Commander Connor hailed us, and said that he was willing to give Athrun back, but they were going to keep the Aegis. That sounds like something he would do, and then Evans said to keep him, and that Athrun was 'a waste of a red uniform.' Those were his exact words mother! Just thinking about it infuriates me!" Yzak said.

"Well, don't be. I'll speak to Patrick about this, immediately. But I'll warn you, Kyle Evans has many connections. It won't be easy to relieve him of duty." Ezalia said, "I can't make any promises."

"Do what you can, mother," Yzak said, "I love you, in case you didn't know" as hotheaded and stuck up as he could act some time, Yzak still loved his mother very much.

"I love you, too, honey" Ezalia said, "Please watch yourself, that goes for you as well, Dearka."

"Yes, ma'am!" he said, "and don't worry about Yzak, I'll keep him out of trouble." And the screen went dark. Both pilots paled when they heard a slow clapping in the doorway, and they both saw Evans standing there, a predatory look on his face.

"Touching, truly touching. However, I'm very disappointed in both of you. Planning to overthrow me, are you? That's mutiny, and is punishable by execution!" And Evans hand came up with a massive IMI .50 Desert Eagle. One shot would be enough to shatter either of the Gundam pilot's heads.

"It's not mutiny if we contact higher authorities!" Yzak said, "You've insane, Commander! You belong in a mental institution, not in command of this team!"

"I thought you would approve my decision to leave Athrun in the hands of the enemy. Your greatest rival is out of the way. As I recall, you approved of Commander Le Creuset's decision to use bunker busters at Heliopolis, several Naturals died when that happened."

"I may have hated being second-best next to Athrun, but he was still my teammate, still my…friend." Yzak said, "As for the bunker busters, we were using them to eliminate the legged ship, not to slaughter innocent civilians."

"Committee Chairman Zala thinks differently, and I agree with him completely. The Naturals and any Natural lovers must all be exterminated, like the vermin they are. If you try to contact the PLANTs again, I'll kill you and say that you were conspiring with the enemy. I'll be the hero, and you're corpses will be feeding the fishes for a very long time!" Evans said, as he left.

"What do we do now, fearless leader?" Dearka asked.

"We follow the same path that Commander Connor and Nicol took. We defect" Yzak said, "I don't want it to come to this, but Kyle Evans is insane, and I have no doubt that he'll carry out his threat. I have no intention of sticking around for that."

"Where would we go?" Dearka asked.

"Easy, to the legged ship. I have no intention of joining the Earth Forces, but Commander Connor is far preferable to that lunatic" Yzak said.

"Commander Connor wouldn't shoot us, but what about the rest of the crew?" Dearka asked.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Yzak said, "The next time we attack the legged ship, Kyle Evans gets blasted out of the sky."

_Archangel_, March 10th, C.E. 71

Athrun sat silently in his cell, thinking of numerous ways he could torture and kill Kyle Evans. _Could I make it look like an accident?_ He thought. He was broken from his reverie by the arrival of Sebastian and Kira.

"What's going on?" Athrun asked.

"Sebastian spoke with Captain Ramius" Kira said, "He convinced her that you're _moderately_ harmless in his words. You can move about the ship, so long as Sebastian, Nicol, or myself are with you."

"Don't get me wrong, Athrun. You may be Kira's best friend, but I will be keeping a very close watch on you. If you try anything that threatens the safety of this ship, I'll kill you myself, do I make myself clear?" Sebastian said in a firm voice, putting his hand on Fenrir.

"Yes sir," Athrun said, "but I want to know something, the last few times we talked. You always referred to my father and his 'gang of mass murderers' why is that? What do you have against my father?"

"What do I have against him? Let me tell you. You father intends to commit genocide, Athrun, plain and simple genocide!" Sebastian said his eyes firmly locked with Athrun's.

"Genocide?" Kira said.

"It's because of your father that I had to leave the PLANTs, and Lacus!" Sebastian said, his anger becoming evident, "I heard your father and Chairman Clyne arguing about the use of a massive superweapon known as GENESIS. Zala said that it was the 'sword with which Coordinators would attain the future!' He thinks that Coordinators are the next evolution of humanity! I'll tell you this, right now, we aren't! He classified GENESIS' existence under level Omega Black. He would have executed me on sight if he knew what I did."

"No, no way! My father would never do anything of the sort!" Athrun said emphatically.

"Oh, listen to yourself!" Sebastian, "Surely you, his own son, would have seen the changes in him! I don't need to remind you that I'm not the only one who lost loved ones at J7, Do I?"

"Athrun? You lost family in the Bloody Valentine?" Kira said.

"Mom died along with Commander Connor's family when the nuke went off," Athrun said, "It's the reason I joined ZAFT in the first place."

"Patrick Zala turned a corner when that happened. His policies always leaned toward the radical side, but it got even worse when his beloved wife, Lenore, died" Sebastian said, "He believes that the only way to atone for this gross sin is to exterminate all Naturals." The small prison cell was silent after that.

"Moving right along, Athrun, Captain Ramius said that you could go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. I asked all my friends to be there, they want to meet you," Kira said, "At least give them a chance."

Athrun put his hand to his stomach, "The last time I ate _was_ before the battle yesterday."

"Then let's go and feed our faces, boys!" Sebastian said, and the three walked out into the corridor, Athrun flanked by both Kira and the Storm Wolf.

Athrun was surprised that Sebastian was allowing him such freedom, although he also remembered the Storm Wolf's warning, and how sharp Fenrir was.

The three walked over to a table where the others were sitting, "Athrun, let me introduce you to my friends from Heliopolis, This is Tolle Koenig, Sai Argyle. The girl is Mirialla Haw, and this is…"

"Flay Allster, I take it?" Athrun said, his eyes raking up down, taking in every detail of his brother's girlfriend, "I've heard of your father. You'll understand if I don't think highly of him. I hate to be the one to say this, but he was a member of Blue Cosmos."

"It's okay, I had a feeling that he joined, especially after Muruta Azrael came to dinner one night" Flay said, shuddering.

"Sebastian said that you saved Kira's life. What happened?" Athrun asked.

"Kira felt so guilty for letting my father die, he was going to commit suicide. I came in to find him with a gun in his mouth, ready to blow the back of his head out!" Flay said.

"And then, Flay stopped me. I was such a wreck then" Kira said, taking her hand into his own. "She comforted me, Athrun. If it wasn't for her, I would have never made it this far. She's the main reason I fight, Athrun."

_She's no member of Blue Cosmos, not if she's done this for Kira_, Athrun thought, "Miss Allster, please accept my apologies. When I heard that you were dating him, I thought the worst. It's clear how wrong I was. He needs you, badly."

"Apology accepted," Flay said.

"Enough of the sentimental stuff, it's eating time!" Sebastian said. Just as he was getting ready to sink his teeth into lunch.

_"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations!"_ Murrue's voice came on 1MC.

"It's Commander Evans," Athrun said.

"Of all the times…" Sebastian snarled, "Kira, go and suit up, I'll take Athrun back to his cell, and meet you soon."

Indian Ocean

The Evans team was preparing for its new assault on the _Archangel_. Little did the Grimaldi Hyena know what was about to happen. The GuAlZ was out front, riding on the subflight lifter unit normally mounted on its back, and the Buster and Duel were a considerable distance behind on Guuls.

"What are you two doing?" Evans said, "You're lagging behind!"

"We just want you to have the first honors, sir" Yzak said through a forced smile, hoping that he and Dearka's plan worked, "Dearka and I will be giving long-range support!".

"Well then, glad to see that you're finally acknowledging who's in charge!" Kyle said. And the GuAlZ flew even further out, which is exactly what Yzak and Dearka wanted.

"Wait for it" Yzak whispered, "Wait for it. NOW DEARKA! FIRE!" The Buster snapped its rifles together and fired, not at the _Archangel_, but at Evans' GuAlZ! Yzak fired his beam rifle, railgun, and missiles as well.

"What the?" Evans cried out, "You traitors! You'll never be able to go back to the PLANTs after this!"

"We never intended to!" Dearka said, "Better to be a traitor and alive, than to serve under a madman like you and possibly get killed!"

"Besides, you won't be around to tell command about this!" Yzak said, and the Duel drew and ignited a beam saber, flying right at Evans, and promptly destroyed the GuAlZ's lifter unit. As the mobile suit fell, The Duel swung the saber and cleaved it in two.

The pilots and crew of the _Archangel_ could only stare in shock. The two Gundams sidled up to the ship, weapons lowered.

"This is Pilot Yzak Joule, along with Dearka Elsman, formerly of the Evans team. We seek asylum abroad your vessel. However, I wish to speak to Commander Connor, and only him."

Sebastian's face appeared on the Duel's screen. "It seems that surprises continue to come our way. I would never have expected you of all people to jump ship, Yzak. Why do this?"

"We have two of your precious prototypes, for one. I imagine that you would love to get them back, right Commadner?" Yzak said. "You may have joined the Earth Forces, Sebastian, but we know that you're a man of honor, and wouldn't turn us away. That's not who you are, even if you wear the enemy's uniform."

Sebastian was silent for a few seconds, considering the worth of having all six Gundam prototypes back, "Let me speak to the captain, give me a few seconds,", the screen went blank.

"Are you sure he won't blow us out of the sky?" Dearka said, "I know that Commander Connor wouldn't do it, but what about the rest of his crewmates?"

"We've already shot our commanding officer out of the sky. At this point, I'm a man with very little to lose. What about you?" Yzak said. An exasperated sigh came from the Buster's pilot. After a few more minutes, Sebastian reappeared.

"Very well, Mr. Joule, I'm ordered by Lieutenant Commander Murrue Ramius to welcome you both aboard. The starboard docking hatch is now opening."

"Thank you, Commander" Yzak said, and the two mobile suits entered the ship.

I t was a surreal sight in the hanger, the GAT-X102 Duel, GAT-X103 Buster, GAT-X105 Strike, the GAT-X108 Predator, GAT-X207 Blitz, and GAT-X303 Aegis. The first time all six machines had been in one place since Helipolis.

"Never thought I'd the six of them together again" Murdoch said.

"I don't any of us ever did" Sebastian said, as the two red-clad pilots, carrying two suitcases each emerged. They approached Sebastian and saluted.

"Pilot Yzak Joule, reporting in" the white-haired pilot said, not breaking eye contact with the Storm Wolf.

"Pilot Dearka Elsman, also reporting in, and as a personal favor, thank you for not blowing us out of the sky, Commander." Dearak said, earning him an elbow from his teammate.

"While I'm very glad that you blasted Kyle Evans from the sky, I'd like to know what the hell possessed you to do that" Sebastian said.

"He threatened to kill us, Commander. I told my mother what he did regarding Athrun's capture. He was listening in on our conversation and threatened to kill us if we talked to her again" Yzak said.

"Yeah, man. Kyle was getting more and more insane by the day. We couldn't stay there." Dearka said.

"Yzak? Dearka? It's really you!" Nicol said, running up to his teammates.

"Nicol?" Yzak said, shocked a little to see him in the blue volunteer uniform.

"What are you two doing here?" Nicol asked.

"We just defected," Dearka said, he then took one of the suitcases he was holding and pushed it into the green-haired pilot's hands, "I believe that this belongs to you."

Nicol opened it and saw a pile of sheet music, lying on a uniform in ZAFT elite red, "My uniform! You held onto it?"

"Athrun did. He brought your personal effects with him when he arrived at Carpentaria. I think it was hope that you'd come back and he could give it to you" Dearka said.

"Speaking of which, we have Athrun's uniform and other personal effects as well. I don't imagine he'd want them left behind" Yzak said, indicating to the other suitcase he held.

"I'll have Athrun brought to Captain Ramius' office immediately. This going to be a very interesting meeting" Sebastian said.

_Archangel_, Murrue's Office

It was very cramped within the Captain's office, with Murrue, Natarle, Mu, Sebastian, and the three redcoats all present.

"Life certainly hasn't been dull for us since January" Murrue said, "I mean, who would have expected that ZAFT's greatest pilot, and the sons of four members of the Supreme Council would end up aboard? The question before me now is what to do with you."

"All three of you have made it quite clear that you won't join the Earth Forces, for the time being you'll be our guests aboard the ship. Athrun's already been given this warning, if you two try anything, it will be the last thing you'll ever do, both of you understand?" Sebastian said, to which Yzak and Dearka both nodded. He then directed his attention to the black-haired XO, "What do say about this, Lieuetnant? You're the one who's had the biggest problem with my treatment of anyone who's been with ZAFT aboard this ship."

"Commander, I've given up by this point. These boys do have a great deal of respect for you, and you have proven yourself a man who can create trust where it did not exist before. So I have no objections."

"Commander La Flaga, any objections from you?" Sebastian said.

"None here," The Hawk of Endymion said, shaking his head.

"Okay then, we'll get you set into guest quarters, although, you may have to be confined, and when allowed out, you'll have to have a guard. Does this meet your expectations?" Sebastian asked.

"Do we have a choice in the matter?" Yzak said, to which the Storm Wolf shook his head, "I didn't think so."

March 13th, C.E. 71, just outside of Orb territorial waters.

Three days had passed since Yzak and Dearka joined the crew. And they were now approaching Orb. It was no surprise that a naval task force was waiting for them, no doubt to warn them off.

"It's the Second Naval Defense Fleet" Cagalli noted, "It's under the command of Todaka, he's one of our more capable officers."

"The flagship is hailing us," Flay reported, "But it's not what I expected it to be."

"Put it on" Murrue said. A man in his mid to late 30s, with graying brown hair came on the screen.

"Greetings _Archangel_!" He said in a friendly tone, "I'm Captain Todaka of the Orb Second Naval Defense Fleet. We've been expecting you. I'm to escort you to Ongoro Island."

"Todaka, what's going on?" Cagalli asked.

"It's good to see you in good health, princess. All will be explained by your father when you arrive," Todaka said, "Commander Connor, there's someone who'd like to speak with you."

Todaka stepped off screen and the person who replaced him made Sebastian's jaw drop. It was a young woman his age, with chocolate brown hair, violet eyes, and wearing the brilliant red of a ZAFT elite. The patch on her right shoulder was of a white wolf on a blue background howling at the sky, with a dark cloud above it, and a lighting bolt stabbing down behind it.

"Hello, Commander Connor, it's been far too long" The young woman said, a bright smile on her face.

"Shiho?" Sebastian said, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm not the only one," Shiho Hahnnenfuss said, and she was joined by a man in his mid-40s, wearing the purple and black of a ZAFT member of the PLANT Supreme Council. A man that the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due knew all too well.

"Mr. Amalfi?" he said.

Author's Notes: Weren't expecting a chapter out so soon after the last one, were you all? Truth is, these last two chapters were a two-parter, and it was one of those chapters I was really eager to write. Yzak and Dearka have joined the rest of the cast. Sebastian is reunited with the only other surviving Storm Wolf and the man who was like a father too him. What's happened in the PLANTs to lead them here?


	23. Revelations

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor, the Storm Wolves, and Kyle Evans belong to me.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Revelations

By Storm Wolf77415

"Uncle Yuri? Shiho? Is that really both of you?" Sebastian said, not wanting to believe it.

"It's really us, Sebastian. Lord Uzumi is waiting for you and the rest of your crew. Things have been changing up in the PLANTs and not for the better," Shiho said.

"Yzak is aboard, just so you know," Sebastian said, knowing all too well how his fellow Storm Wolf felt about the silver haired pilot.

"Really? He is?" Shiho said excitedly.

"Shiho, calm down" Yuri said, "You'll have plenty of time later on."

"Yes sir," she said, "We'll see you at Onogoro. If you could follow us, we'll get you to port."

"Will do. Mr. Neumann, follow that ship" Sebastian said.

"Yes sir," Neumann replied.

"I saw that patch, she's one of your Storm Wolves, isn't she?" Murrue asked, to which the pilot merely nodded.

"The only other Storm Wolf after Endymion besides me, and that's because she transferred out to work on the DEEP Arms project, ZAFT's attempt to build mobile suit scale beam weapons first. The last battle she fought in was the one _before _Endymion, when an Alliance patrol found the Wolf's Den, our base on Grimaldi."

"And that gentleman was Nicol's father?" Mu asked.

"Unless there was someone else on that screen who had the last name of Amalfi" Sebastian said, "He's a good man, someone whom the son clearly takes after."

The atmosphere was silent for a few moments as the _Archangel_ followed Todaka's _Aegis_-class cruiser, and Onogoro Island came into view.

"You must be happy to be home, Cagalli" Flay said.

"Who said I am?" Cagalli said in a frosty tone, and she stormed off the bridge.

"What was that about?" Flay said, a hurt expression on her face, "Did I say something wrong?"

"I doubt it was your fault, Flay" Sebastian said, "Cagalli's obviously got some excess baggage, and I know from experience if you don't get it out immediately, it consumes you"

"Are you going after Cagalli to get some answers?" Murrue asked, to which the Storm Wolf nodded "Because if you are, then be very careful. Don't be too forceful with her."

"Understood and duly noted," Sebastian said, and he followed Cagalli off the bridge. Not seeing Athrun follow close behind. He eventually found her standing at the viewport.

"This seems to have become quite a place to collect your thoughts," Sebastian said.

"Why don't you just leave me alone? Why do you even care about me?" Cagalli said, turning her back to the pilot.

"Because I've learned from experience that secrets can cause problems later on! I can tell that you are not happy at all to be back home. I've tried to be polite and respectful of your position, but since I've told you some of my secret, I think it's only right that you return the favor. I'm not going to leave until you tell me, Princess," Sebastian intentionally called her this, knowing he could get a rise out of her.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Cagalli said, "I just don't want to be back here again!"

"Because you don't like all the attention you get as a princess?" Sebastian said.

"Did you read that in my profile?" she said.

"Yes, a matter of fact, I did," he replied, "It seems that whoever wrote that report did some very deep digging on you, but I won't bring those up."

"If you've read up as much on me as you claim you have, then you know about my engagement to Yuna Roma Seiran, would you?"

"Ah, yes, thinks he's god's gift to women, and a dashing knight-like figure, but in reality, he's one of the most piglike creatures to walk the planet, and an all out coward?" Sebastian said.

Cagalli finally turned to face him, her malachite eyes misty, "Amazing you said that in one breath."

"Is that why you left? Because you wanted to get away from him?" Sebastian said, "What did he do to you?"

"He beat me, repeatedly!" Cagalli exploded out, tears in her eyes "There, you happy! That bastard has been abusing me for the better part of a year! I stowed away aboard Kisaka's transport plane, just to get away from him!"

Sebastian's face was a mask of barely contained fury, but it was Athrun, hiding behind a bulkhead, who spoke first, "HE'S DEAD!" And it drew both Sebastian and Cagalli's attention.

Athrun's face blended with his uniform, his anger clear, "Commander, you're not going to let this stand, are you? I can't imagine that you of all people would let this go on! Because if you don't, then I will!"

"Athrun, you heard that?" Sebastian said.

"Yes I did! Every last word of it! If I ever see Yuna Roma Seiran, I'm going to put a bullet in his head!" Athrun had drawn his pistol for extra emphasis, "There are a lot of things wrong in this world, Sebastian. But hitting a woman shouldn't be one of them!"

"I agree, but this isn't as simple as we'd like to think it is. The elder Seiran is Lord Uzumi's right hand man. If anything happened to Yuna, he'd come down on us hard," Sebastian said.

"True, my father and Unato have been friends since they were boys, and Yuna has completely endeared himself to my father, the perfect little angel, but he treats everyone else like garbage," Cagalli said.

"A regular Eddie Haskell," Sebastian said, "If your father ever caught him abusing you, I have no doubts that he would literally rip him apart with his bare hands. He's not known as the 'Lion of Orb' for nothing."

"What if he did?" Athrun said, having a brainstorm, "If we could set up Yuna to take a swing at Cagalli, and get Lord Uzumi to see it somehow, that would be the end of it right there."

"It's up to you, Cagalli," Sebastian said, "If we do this, it will mean you being in the line of fire. You could get hurt."

"I'm not some crystal figurine, Sebastian," Cagalli snapped, "I can take as much punishment as you can."

"Okay, once we finish speaking to your father, then we'll put our little plan into motion."

The three returned to the bridge.

"Is everything all right?" Natarle asked.

"Oh, just fine" Sebastian said, lying through his teeth.

The _Archangel_ soon arrived at Onogoro's secret military base. Shiho, Yuri, and an older woman, came aboard, where Sebastian, Natarle, Mu, Murrue, Athrun and Nicol waited, and they all saluted.

"Welcome aboard the _Archangel_, Councilor Amalfi," Murrue said as respectfully as she could, "It's an honor to have you aboard."

"The honor is all mine, Captain Ramius" Yuri said, he then turned to his son, "Hello, Nicol."

"Father," Nicol said, trying to be as professional as possible.

"What? You're too big to give your old man a hug?" Yuri said, smiling, and Nicol returned his father's embrace.

"I missed you, Dad, and I'm sorry for turning on ZAFT. Kyle was going to kill Sebastian, and I had to do something."

"Whoa, slow down, son. I'm not mad at you. In fact, you were right to get out when you did" Yuri said.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Amalfi," Athrun said, and he launched into the story of his abandonment by Evans and Yzak and Dearka's later defection. Yuri showed no sadness at the Hyena's apparent demise.

"That little bastard got everything he deserved. I'm glad that the three of you are here. This is probably the safest place for you right now."

"I'd like to see Yzak as soon as possible," Shiho said, "I'm surprised that he defected. He doesn't seem the kind of man to defect."

"If I had to choose between defecting or staying under that psycho nutjob, I'd start looking for the first enemy ship I could just to get away" Sebastian said.

"Excuse me," the woman said, "But I must attend to Lady Cagalli."

"Of course, Mana" Yuri said, "Commander, this is Mana, she's the Princess' maid, and she's here to prepare Cagalli to take her home. Lord Uzumi wishes to speak with you and the rest of the senior staff immediately. Also, Ensign Yamato is to accompany you."

"We will inform him right away," Murrue said, "I trust you can handle that, Sebastian?"

"Easy enough," the Storm Wolf replied, "If you can give us fifteen minutes to clean up and look presentable, we'll be right there."

True to form, fifteen minutes later, a large group gathered at the docking hatch, in full uniform.

"Are we all here yet? I don't want to keep Lord Uzumi waiting" Murrue said.

"We need Cagalli and then we can go," Sebastian said.

"Here she is!" Mana called from down the hall, and all the males couldn't help but stare.

Mana was leading Cagalli along, and if there was any proof that she was a princess, it would be in that moment. Cagalli was wearing a pale green evening gown similar to the one she received from Andy in Africa, ribbons in her hair, and gold bracelets on her wrists. Athrun especially was taken by the sight in front of him.

"Excuse me, ma'am" Athrun said to Mana, "Perhaps the princess would like a military escort?"And he offered his arm to Cagalli.

"T-thank you," she said softly, shyly taking it, both blushing slightly.

"Oh, thank you for being such a gentleman!" Mana said, "I couldn't say the same for Lord Yuna."

"So I've heard," Athrun said, seething on the inside.

The _Archangel_ contingent made its way into the crisp March air, over to a waiting limousine. All eight occupants were silent the whole trip to the Athha residence. Cagalli cringed to see a tall man with purple hair standing in front. Athrun put his hand into hers.

"Don't worry, I won't let him lay a finger on you," He whispered.

"Is there something we're missing?" Murrue said.

"It's a long story, Captain" Sebastian said.

As they exited the limo, the purple haired man ran up to Cagalli.

"Oh, Cagalli! I was so worried about you!" Yuna said, taking Cagalli's arm preparing to pull her away, but Sebastian stepped in.

"Excuse me, Lord Seiran, but the two of you can catch up later. Lord Uzumi is waiting for his daughter and I don't want to keep her waiting" the Storm Wolf said, trying to keep as even a face as possible.

"And who do you think you are?" Yuna said in a contemptuous voice. Sebastian merely stared right into the nobleman's eyes.

"I'm no one important, but since Lady Cagalli has been aboard our vessel, we were responsible for her safety. We're merely seeing this through to the end. Now if you don't mind, Lord Uzumi is waiting for his daughter," Sebastian said, and the others passed by, but not before Athrun gave the scion of the Seiran family a hateful glare that could have ripped apart an entire colony, causing the nobleman to flinch.

Athha Residence, Briefing Room

The small party entered to see an older man, with graying hair and beard, but a commanding presence in his eyes. Uzumi Nara Athha was an imposing figure. One whom you felt you had to give your respect to.

"Lord Uzumi, It's a supreme honor to meet you in person," Sebastian said, saluting.

"The same can be said of you, Commander Connor. I wish to thank you for bringing my daughter home" The Lion of Orb spoke.

"Cagalli's been a big help to us along the way since Africa. We owe a lot to her," Sebastian said, giving her a small smile, making the blonde blush, "But since we're here for a reason, how about we get down to business?"

"Straight to the bottom line, good" Uzumi said, "But there's someone here who I'm certain would like to see you very much, and vice versa."

"Do you mean?" Sebastian said expectedly, and footsteps as soft as a ballerina's answered his question, as an angel floated into the room, wearing a simple white house dress that came just below her knees. Her shining pink hair and eyes as blue as the sky hadn't changed at all since the last time they were together. Even after all this time, Lacus Clyne still had the power to make Sebastian Connor speechless.

"Hello, my love," Lacus said in that tinkling, bell-like tone that everyone remembered so well, "I've been waiting for you." The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due said nothing, he merely took his Pink Princess in his arms, and began kissing her like no tomorrow.

"Explain now," Sebastian said to the Lion of Orb when he finished.

"I'm certain that you're wondering what your fiancée, former teammate, and the father of your best friend are doing here, so I will let them tell you themselves."

"What's going on, Uncle Yuri?" Sebastian said.

"First off, let me say that when I thought that you died in October, I was grief-stricken. I always considered you like a son to me, given the way you treated Nicol. I was very surprised when you turned up alive, and on the Earth Forces new ship of all places. I couldn't believe that you defected, that there had to be some reason for it. Siegel called me to his office, and told me the real reason you faked your death. And it all became so clear to me. I trusted Patrick, so much I couldn't even see the changes in him. I should have seen it sooner, given what happened to Lenore."

"What happened, Councilor Amalfi?" Murrue asked, "Why did Commander Connor leave the PLANTs?"

"Sebastian, you tell them, it would mean more coming from you" Yuri replied.

"Very well, Uncle, I'll tell them. Kira and Athrun already know some of this story, but not the _whole_ story" Sebastian said, "Mu, you and I were at Endymion. We both lost our entire teams there, and we know how big of a holocaust it was. I had fallen into a coma while trying to escape the explosion. When I was found, I was put into the personal care of a certain, enchanting lady with pink hair," Lacus' cheeks turned as pink as her hair with this comment, "I was a vegetable for a month-and-a-half, and through it all she stayed by my side. It was her voice that brought me out of the darkness of my coma. She saved my life…again."

"That's so sweet! Sebastian, when did you ask Lacus to marry you?" Flay said, everyone stared at her, wondering what this had to do with the rest of the story, "What? It's a valid question!"

"I asked Lacus to marry me when I won the Order of the Nebula shortly after Jachin, happy?"

"Very much, now continue," Flay said.

"Even after I came out of the coma, and though my physical injuries had long since healed, the mental and emotional injuries had not. Lacus' father gave me medical leave to straighten myself up. For the rest of August, and all of September, it was just me and Lacus. I could focus on something else besides the war" Sebastian said, holding Lacus' hand tightly, "Just having her near me was therapy enough."

"Did you two start making wedding plans?" Mu teased.

"Yes, Commander, as a matter of fact we did!" Sebastian said, "We were hoping to get married once the war ended. As much as I enjoyed the time with my wife-to-be, I knew that I'd get called back to the frontlines soon enough. So I went to see Councilor Zala about transferring Nicol and Shiho to my command and rebuilding the Storm Wolves. If I was going to have anyone help me, it would be the two of them."

"Unfortunately, things didn't go that way, did they?" Natarle said, to which the Storm Wolf shook his head.

"No, they didn't. October 9th, C.E. 70 started out like any other day for me and Lacus. We woke up, ate breakfast, and prepared for our day. Lacus had a CD signing at a local record store. I went to ZAFT Headquarters to see Zala." Sebastian said, "As I was sitting outside of Zala's office, I could hear him and Chairman Clyne inside, screaming at each other over the morality of using this devastating new weapon. Athrun, as much as it pains me to say this, your dad was up on a soapbox, 'Coordinators are the next evolution of humanity, and GENESIS is the holy sword by which we'll claim our destiny! The Naturals Must All Die!' Those were his exact words."

"What exactly is GENESIS?" Murrue asked.

"Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulus Induction System, it was originally designed to be an engine that would allow for interstellar travel. The way it works is a nuclear warhead is detonated, and the energy from the explosion is caught along a massive array of mirrors, which focus the energy into a tightly concentrated beam, more powerful than anything else ever seen, even the _Archangel_'s Lohegrins would be mere pinpricks. Ships properly equipped could use this beam to travel incredibly far distances. That's what GENESIS' was _intended_ to be used for, but I consider myself a student of the human condition and sadly one I know about humanity is that we are quite good at finding new ways of killing each other. Zala knew that giant beam of energy could just as easily shatter a planet as it could propel a ship to the far reaches of the galaxy."

"He would fire GENESIS at Earth?" Murrue said, horrified at the thought, a look that was mirrored by many. Flay consciously held Kira tighter, and buried her face into his side.

"Yeah, but not right away, When I heard this, I was devastated. I immediately went to Chairman Clyne's office to confront him about this, and he confirmed it. To further my day of living hell, GENESIS' existence was classified Omega Black, which is ZAFT's highest level of security, it's only for the eyes of the Supreme Council, and anyone else is to be shot on sight," Sebastian said.

"That's ridiculous! You're ZAFT's top pilot, and you were going to become the son-in-law of the Supreme Chairman himself! Why would they do such a thing?" Mu said incredulously.

"I wasn't the only one to lose family at Junius. Zala's wife, Lenore, Athrun's mother, also died when that nuke hit. Zala turned a corner for the worst that day. He believed that the only thing that could wash the tragedy away was for all Naturals to die. And with his hatred, his paranoia grew as well, anyone who wasn't a hardcore radical like him was suspect, me included. As you mentioned, Mu, my ace status, and subsequent engagement to Lacus gave me a fair amount of political influence. I could have easily gone public with what I knew, and he would be stripped of his position, unable to get his revenge."

"So why didn't you? You don't strike me as the kind of person to just let this go on," Cagalli asked.

"A couple of reasons, first off, even if I did go public, he still would have sent his people to kill me, and if I went to hiding, then he'd just go after the few people that mean anything to me in this world. Second, if I had gone public, it could have started a civil war, something we could have done without at the time" Sebastian shook his head, "Granted there could have been a lot of other options that we could have considered, we didn't want to make things any more worse than they already were. So, to protect the PLANTs, and Lacus, Nicol, and Shiho, I faked my own death, and hid on Heliopolis, you all know what happens after that."

"What do you intend to do now? I have to imagine that you didn't intend to just hide while my father went through with his plans" Athrun asked.

Sebastian put on a sheepish grin, "Actually, Athrun, that was what I was going to do, but something inside of me said that I had to at least come up with something. When I saw what the G-weapons were capable of, it got my gears turning. Using Predator as my starting point, I designed a brand new, Gundam-class mobile suit, more powerful than anything ever seen before, the ZGMF-X01A Storm Wolf. It's designed to kill GENESIS."

"Wait a minute! When did you have time to do all of this?" Natarle asked, "I don't recall you doing anything like this while you were aboard, and when did you get access to Predator to even design it?"

"I designed it while I was at Heliopolis, but I had no way to produce it. As for knowing about Predator, I hacked the database one day while I was bored," Sebastian said, "I contacted Morgenroete shortly after we started on this little joyride and asked them to build Storm Wolf for me. People would have gotten suspicious at the ZGMF classification so we had to maintain very tight security."

"Okay, not that this hasn't been fascinating, but why are you here?" Athrun asked of Yuri.

"The political climate in the PLANTs is very tense right now," Yuri said, "The election is entering the critical phase, both Patrick and Siegel are so close in the polls, it could go either way."

"I would think that would be a good thing. Chairman Clyne wins the election, and Zala's plans are held back," Mu said.

"It's not that simple, Commander La Flaga. Shiho, Lacus, and myself came here in the event that Chairman Clyne _does_ retain the chancellorship" Yuri said.

"Mind explaining the reasoning behind that?" Athrun said.

"So far, Patrick has been trying to play the game cleanly, and not arouse too much attention, but as unstable as he is. There's no telling what would happen if he lost. He could resort to _other_ methods" Yuri said, "Like killing Chairman Clyne." This sent everyone into an uproar.

"ENOUGH!" Uzumi thundered, "Patrick Zala is many things, but he's not foolish. He would find some way to make it look like an accident, and he'd come in and play the hero, playing off everyone's fears, promising safety and security."

"That's something I else considered during my time in exile. What circumstances would lead up to Zala actually using GENESIS," Sebastian said, he then turned his attention to his fellow senior officers, "But it's not just ZAFT that has dark secrets. The Alliance has some of its own, and they're far darker."

"What are you getting at, Commander Connor? Are you trying to get us to jump ship as well?" Murrue asked.

"Yes," was the Storm Wolf's simple answer, "I know you took an oath to the Earth Alliance in general and the Atlantic Federation specifically, but could you in good conscience continue serving when your high command is nothing more than a bunch of terrorists? You could have never known the Alliance is just a front for Blue Cosmos."

"Did you just say Blue Cosmos? Because it sure sounded like you just did," Mu said.

"That's exactly what I just said," Sebastian said.

"How do you know this?" Murrue asked.

"It's from a part of my life that I hoped I would never have to revisit. Before I joined the Le Creuset team, I was part of a black ops unit who had been given the assignment to assassinate their leader, Muruta Azrael," Sebastian said, a cold fire appearing in his eyes, "We attacked him at his beachhouse in Los Angeles, because we thought it would be easier than attacking him at his place in Washington. It was a setup, he had over three platoons of soldiers waiting. Coordinator or not, not even we could have survived. I owe it to our executive officer for getting me out alive."

"So how do you know about Blue Cosmos' connection to the Alliance?" Mu said.

"During the attack, we hacked into Azrael's computer, and found a list of senior members of Blue Cosmos. They were all high-ranking military officers and government officials. These same people were the ones who founded the Earth Alliance to begin with," Sebastian said.

Kira then stood up, "Well then that's enough for me. I joined the Earth Forces because I wanted to protect Flay and my friends, but if Blue Cosmos is running the show, then I should get out while I can, because they'll kill me once my usefulness to them is over."

"I'm with the kid. I'd soon take my own life than continue to serve those bastards" Mu said.

"I agree, I couldn't in good conscience serve them either," Murrue added.

"We're all in," Natarle said.

"I know this must be the hardest for you of all people, Lieutenant. But look at it from the point of view of defending your homeland, just in a different way" Sebastian said.

"Is there anything else that needs to be addressed, tonight?" Athrun said.

"Yes, but it's getting quite late, and I'm certain all of you are getting tired" Uzumi said, "Commander, I'd like to extend an invitation to you to stay at the palace. I'm certain that you and Lacus would like some time to catch up."

"I think you're right," Sebastian said. The group broke up as Murrue and the others returned to the _Archangel_, and Sebastian and Lacus, hands joined, went upstairs to their room.

"I thought you were going to finally tell them about each other," Yuri said.

"I was, but they've been fed a lot of information tonight, and they need to recycle it all. Tomorrow is another day." Uzumi said.

Author's Notes: Oh man! Lord Uzumi is right, this was an information overload. Next chapter, Kira and Cagalli will learn of their link to each other, we get our first look at Storm Wolf, Freedom and Justice. However, I don't know when I'm going to make it. I just started a new job.


	24. Boys and their Toys

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor, The Storm Wolves, and Kyle Evans all belong to me. There's a small SG-1 reference in here, a cookie to whomever finds it.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Boys and their Toys

By Storm Wolf77415

The sun came up over the United Emirates of Orb, bathing the island nation with its life-giving rays. These same sunbeams filter into the home of the ruler of this small, but proud country, in a single bedroom inhabited by two people very much in love with each other. Sebastian opened his eyes, and they immediately fell on the woman of his heart, still fast asleep next to him, her naked body entwined around his.

_Who would have thought Lacus of all people would have it in her?_ Sebastian thought of last night. The body next to him stirred and a petite yawn escaped her lips. Lacus' eyes slowly fluttered open, and she gazed lovingly upon her knight and champion, the one she knew who would always be there for her.

"Good morning, my love," Lacus cooed, as she reached up to cup her fiancée's face, pulling him down to her as they kissed.

"The same to you, Princess," Sebastian said back, "Why do you have to be so darned cute? You're capable of cuteness on so many levels."

"I may be capable of so much cute, but all that matters is that I'm cute to you." Lacus said.

"It's going to be a long day today sweetheart. I'm needed over at Morgenroete. The engineers want the combat data from Predator and the other prototypes, plus I want to look over Storm Wolf," Sebastian said.

"That's okay, sweetie. I've got some things to do for Lord Uzumi, today."

"Like what? What could Lord Uzumi need from you?" Sebastian asked. Lacus started giggling.

"He wants me to teach Cagalli to be more ladylike!" she said before breaking down into another fit of tittering, to which Sebastian joined her.

"I'll have to be here to see that!" he said, before kissing her on the cheek, "Okay, baby doll, time for me to go to work. I should be back by five or six."

"See you later tonight," the Pink Songstress said, and Sebastian got dressed.

Morgenroete

It was a large crowd that gathered at Morgenroete's Onogoro facility. Sebastian, Kira, and the other pilots had brought their machines in so their combat data could be extracted. The six metallic titans sat placidly in their berths.

"I doubt anyone ever expected to see them together again," Sebastian remarked, but it wasn't one of the pilots from whom the response came from.

"True, any one of these machines is awe-inspiring in themselves, but the whole set together is quite impressive" a sandy-blonde haired woman in standard Morgenroete orange and white approached them.

"Itake it you're the one in charge?" Sebastian asked, to which she nodded.

"Erica Simmons, Chief Engineer. I've been charged with overseeing the data extraction from your machines."

"Sebastian Connor, Commander Air Group off the _Archangel_,"

"I know who are, Commander. I must say, my superiors were quite surprised to receive your call back in January. They put me to work on building Storm Wolf for you," Erica said, "You should be quite happy with the result."

"Can I see it?" He said, looking for a moment like a teenager getting his first car, "You know, just to be sure?"

"Soon enough, but perhaps you'd like to see what else we've been working on here," she said.

"What about the data extraction?" Nicol asked.

"They'll be here when you get back," Erica replied, "Shall we go?"

"Lay on, Macduff," Sebastian said, and the engineer led the six pilots to a testing bay where three mobile suits stood. Mainly white, with black torsos, and reddish-orange trim, superficially, they looked very much like the Strike.

"MBF-M1 Astray, Orb's first mass-production mobile suit," Erica said, as a proud as a new mother.

"Not bad looking," Sebastian remarked, "I see quite a few similarities between these machines and our own."

"We were developing our own prototypes on Heliopolis at the same time as the G-weapons, we helped ourselves to the data from that project in developing them" Erica said.

"In other words, you stole that data" Sebastian said.

"Oh please, that's such an ugly word, let's say it was a mutual exchange," Erica said, smiling.

"Let's see what they can do," Dearka said.

"Okay, but it's not a pretty sight," she said, tapping a comm. panel "Asagi, you and the girls show them what we mean."

_"Yes ma'am!"_ a chipper, feminine voice said, and all six pilots winced as the Astrays awkwardly began moving around.

"That's just like how the Strike moved at Heliopolis before I fixed it" Kira said.

"Yes, we still haven't cracked the OS problem," Erica said.

"Miss Simmons, is it possible that I could borrow one of those units?" Sebastian said.

"Of course, but may I ask why?" Erica said, "Why would need one if you already have Predator and Storm Wolf?"

"I just want to test it out, see how it handles," Sebastian said.

"This is just an excuse for you to play with a new toy isn't?" Yzak said, "Don't think I don't see what's going on!"

"Yzak, you know the saying, 'the only difference between men and boys is the size and price of their toys'" Sebastian said, grinning,

"Girls, bring them in!" Erica said, and three voices answered in the affirmative.

As Sebastian walked up to one of the Astrays, three ladies in brilliant red flight suits, emerged. One had shoulder-length blonde hair, the second had short reddish hair, and the last one had dark hair and was wearing glasses.

"Let me introduce you to Asagi Caldwell, Mayura Labatt, and Juri Wu Nien, the test pilots for the Astray project," Erica said, "Girls, this is Commander Sebastian Connor, Ensigns Kira Yamato and Nicol Amalfi, and Pilots Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman."

"Nice to meet you ladies," Sebastian said, shaking Asagi's hand, "I hope you don't mind if I borrow your mobile suit for a little while?"

"Just be sure to bring it back in one piece, okay?" the blonde said. And the Storm Wolf entered the cockpit and began writing the OS, while the others returned to the control room.

_"What do the controls look like?"_ Nicol asked.

"In all, not that different from Predator, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out," Sebastian said,

_"How about weapons?"_ Kira said.

"We've got a beam rifle and sabers, Igelstellungs and a shield, pretty basic layout for a mass-production unit. Let's see how this thing handles" the Storm Wolf said. And the Astray headed out to the test range.

_"See if you can hit the targets"_ Erica said. And emerald green blasts started to flare from the beam rifle with alarming speed, each hitting their targets with unerring accuracy. He then pulled out a beam saber and slashed through a few target drones. They hung in midair for a few seconds and then fell down, sliced in two.

"Whoa" was all Dearka said. Sebastian disembarked from the Astray.

"Well Commander, what did you think?" Erica asked expectedly.

"Miss Simmons, I have to say, you do very fine work. The Astray has the same performance as a CGUE. It could easily outpace the GINN, and could even give a G-weapon trouble in all seriousness," Sebastian said.

"Thank you, Commander, however without a proper OS, it doesn't do us much good. So I'd like to ask you for Ensign Yamato's assistance. His programming skills will be quite valuable," Erica said.

"That won't be called for, since we have this" Sebastian produced a disk from his uniform jacket, "Kira already wrote a Natural OS for us." And he handed it to the engineer.

"Thank you, Commander! You don't know what this means!" Erica said, gratitude clearly evident in her voice.

"Oh, but I think I do. This OS will allow Naturals to pilot mobile suits on the same level as Coordinators. You're not the only ones who have been fighting this problem."

"The Earth Forces," Dearka said, his disgust all too clear.

"Yeah, but now we've got one up on them" Sebastian said, "You can start creating copies of the OS and get them installed in the Astrays."

"I will have my people get started on this immediately!" Erica said, "Okay, Commander, I think it's time I took you to Storm Wolf. We also have a few other surprises for you."

"Then let's go," Sebastian said, and Erica led the six teenagers further into the base, until they came to a second hanger containing two brand new mobile suits. They looked similar to the ones they had left behind, but they had a cleaner, more streamlined look to them.

"Say hello to the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, and ZGMF-X09A Justice," Erica said pointing to each machine in turn "Mr. Yamato, Mr. Zala, perhaps you'd like to take a look at them?"

Kira and Athrun settled into Freedom and Justice's cockpits, respectively, both boys noting how similar they looked to their current machines, and as they activated the Phase Shift, they became ablaze with color. Freedom's PSA was mostly white with a black torso, blue wings, and red trim. Justice was maroon overall.

"Whoa, the Strike was impressive, but this totally blows it away! It's got four times the power of the Strike, and the firepower Freedom has pales in comparison to anything the Strike ever did, even the Launcher pack can't compare to it." Kira noted.

"You can say that again" Sebastian noting Freedom's plasma cannons, railguns, and high energy beam rifle, "A whole new generation of batteries were probably developed to power them."

"Whoever said that Freedom and Justice were battery-powered?" Erica said, "These two new machines, like your Storm Wolf, have nuclear reactors in them. You know what that means, don't you Commander?"

"They have Neutron Jammer Cancellers? Oh shit!" Sebastian said, "Is there a wall I can smash my head into?"

"N-jammer canceller?" Kira asked, "What, pretell, is that?"

"A countermeasure for the N-jammer, the name says it all" Sebastian said, "It's the last vital piece of technology that is needed to make GENESIS work. If they've made the NJC work, it's just a matter of time before it comes online."

"Perhaps, but with the NJC complete, it also means that Storm Wolf's full power can be realized," Erica said, trying to assuage the ace.

"Speaking of which, where is this Storm Wolf? You talk so much about it. I want to see it with my own eyes," Yzak said. Erica nodded and punched a button on a nearby panel, and in rolled a third mobile suit. As sleek looking as Freedom and Justice had been, this third machine was even sleeker. Body wise it bore an uncanny resemblance to the Strike, and Predator, and the wings, beam sabers, and hip mounted rail cannons made it look even more like Freedom.

"Hello, beautiful!" Sebastian said. The look in his eyes the same as a young man who had bought his very first new car.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce you to the ZGMF-X01A Storm Wolf." Erica said, "This machine is probably one of the most powerful mobile suits in all of existence."

"It looks a lot Freedom to me," Dearka noted, "Sebastian, you sure that ZAFT didn't get their hands on some of Storm Wolf's schematics? Those wings look very similar."

"It's probably coincidental. When I fled from the PLANTs I helped myself to some plans for systems that R&D were hoping to develop further down the road. Those wings are one of them, HiMAT, High Mobility Aerial Tactics, it has the ability to truly fly in atmosphere without need for something like a Guul to support it. I see that you made some extra additions. I don't recall the Xiphas being in my original design" Sebastian said to Erica.

"We added those after we got Freedom. Beam weapons may eventually become the standard for mobile suit weaponry, but kinetic projectile weapons still have their place. Go on, Commander Connor. The keys are in the ignition, so to speak" Erica said smiling. Sebastian whooped and tore for the cockpit.

Storm Wolf's cockpit was very roomy, something Sebastian had wanted since complaining about the cramped cockpit after flying his first GINN. He settled back in the reclining pilot's seat, and turned on the Phase Shift Armor, which buzzed, and turned the torso and wings a brilliant forest green, and the arms and head pure white. The Storm Wolves unit logo proudly emblazoned on the left shoulder.

"This has got some serious power behind it!" Athrun remarked, "I doubt even Freedom and Justice could match up to it, and we just got them."

"I noticed that this machine doesn't have a shield, what will you do for defense?" Nicol asked.

"This" was all the Storm Wolf said and hit a button. Ten small circular pods rose up from between Storm Wolf's wings, and surrounded the machine, electrical surges seeming to connect them.

"Planet Defensors, they form an electromagnetic field around the MS, and guards against all beam and projectile attacks. It provides an extra degree of protection that a standard anti-beam shield can't provide" Sebastian said.

"Where did you get this technology? I've never heard of it before" Athrun said.

"It was taken from Muruta Azrael's company. It was one of the Atlantic Federation's attempts to duplicate the lightwave barrier. It seems to work just as well, but Azrael gave it up to work on something a positron reflector, I think. But this system will work for what I need of it, and that's to protect me long enough to get to GENESIS and blow it into neat little chunks."

"And do you intend to do it with those beam rifles?" Yzak asked, indicating the two beam rifles similar to the ones that Freedom and Justice carried, "They look strong, but would they be enough?"

"Oh no, I have something _special_ for GENESIS' destruction. Direct your attention to the mobile suit's back." And everyone saw a very large bazooka-type weapon mounted there.

"That's a big-ass cannon! It looks even stronger than the Buster's!" Dearka whistled.

"It's indeed a big-ass cannon, and it is much stronger than the Buster's. The M745 Wolf Claw positron cannon" Sebastian replied, "Easily the equal of the _Archangel_'s Lohegrins."

"Isn't that overkill?" Yzak said.

"Against something like GENESIS, there's no such thing as overkill." Sebastian said "My plan is to fly into GENESIS' core, fire the Wolf Claw at it, and get out before I get killed."

"Is that why Storm Wolf is nuclear powered? So the Wolf Claw doesn't drain the battery away after a single shot?" Kira asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Exactly," the Storm Wolf said, "But without an NJC, the nuclear reactor wouldn't have worked."

"Funny that you mention that," Erica said, "Storm Wolf is nuclear powered, but not in the traditional way."

"How do mean?" Sebastian said.

"We installed a traditional nuclear fission reactor in Storm Wolf, we tested it out and it worked perfectly, the Lobo beam rifles fired, the Lacertas ignited, everything worked, but when we fired the Wolf Claw, it's power output was only 60 of what you wanted" Erica said, "We thought of everything to fix the problem. We had this idea to put power transfer satellites in orbit, but that would have taken too much time. We thought of adding extra batteries solely for the positron cannon, but they would get fried after every shot, and you can't just change them on the fly."

"So what did finally decide on? If the Wolf Claw isn't up to snuff, then I'm screwed." Erica then gave a small smile and said two words.

"Nuclear fusion" Everyone was dumbstruck.

"On this level?" Kira said, "I didn't think the current generation of fusion reactors had reached the point where it could power a mobile suit."

"That's just it, they haven't. I was rooting through the archive, trying to fix the problem with the Wolf Claw, when I came upon the plans for a nuclear fusion reactor. I looked them over and saw that the design was way ahead of its time, but the plans looked extremely old. I had to guess at least a century or two. It was designed by a Dr. S. Carter. The unit was a very small one, only about a meter long, even smaller than the ultracompact fission plants in Freedom and Justice, but it had a power output that easily overshadowed any fission reactor. Commander, I can assure you that this new reactor will give you everything you need to defeat GENESIS" Erica said.

"Thank you, Miss Simmons. I believe that will be all" Sebastian said, "Let's get back to that data extraction."

The rest of the afternoon and the evening were spent on the original Gundams, extracting their combat data. Kisaka arrived, saying that Kira and Sebastian were needed back at the Athha residence.

When they arrived, they found Cagalli in a pale green sundress with a pink, floral print. She had a pair of barrettes in her hair, and she was even wearing light makeup. Sebastian and Kira were trying very hard not to laugh, but had zero success.

"Cagalli, you look beautiful! You should dress like that more often!" Sebastian said, trying to salvage what dignity he could, "I see my fiancee's efforts have born serious fruit."

"That they have," chirped Lacus, and both boys had to keep from laughing again as the Pink Princess was in cargo pants, and a tank top, with a hat covering her silky, pink hair.

"I see that you got a makeover as well, sweetie" the Storm Wolf said.

"Miss Cagalli insisted that if she had to wear a dress, then I had to wear her normal clothes" Lacus said.

"You know, even in that get up, you still have that aura of majesty you exhibit. I guess it proves you can't turn a tomboy into a princess and vice versa."

Uzumi cleared his throat, "As entertaining as this may be, we have some things that I need to tell you, but didn't get the chance to when you arrived a few days ago."

"What is it, Lord Uzumi? Is there something wrong?" Kira asked.

"I wouldn't go that far, son. There are people here to see you, both of you" Uzumi said, he then pushed a button on his desk for an intercom, "Send them in." and in walked an older couple that Sebastian recognized as Haruna and Caridad Yamato, Kira's parents, and a cute, 7 year old girl with sandy-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Sebastian went pale, since she was supposed to have died last year.

"SEBASTIAN!" wailed the little girl, running up to the pilot, and leaping into his arms, crying the whole time.

"CeCe? Is it really you, sweetheart?" Sebastian said, not wanting to believe it.

"Sebastian, who is she?" Cagalli asked.

"This is Cecelia Marie Connor, my cousin. She was at Junius Seven. I thought that she had died along with everyone else. This is truly a miracle."

"Cecelia's father put her in an escape pod before the nuke hit. The transponder was damaged, so no one knew that she was out there. The Junk Guild found the pod, with her inside. With no better idea, they brought her to Earth, where she was put into Reverend Malchio's orphanage. When Lacus came to Earth, she went into hiding with the children, Cecelia recognized her, and she's been with us ever since" Haruna said.

"Mr. Yamato, thank you! You are forever in my debt. To know that another member of my family is alive, I can't put it into words." Sebastian said, shaking his hand.

"There's no need for that, son. We've enjoyed having Cecelia around the house for these past few days. She's brightened the place up for us."

"She does that very well" Sebastian said, smiling at his cousin.

"I'm glad that we could reunite Sebastian with his family, but is that our only purpose here?" Caridad asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid not, Mrs. Yamato. As you can clearly see, the children have met, so there is no point in keeping it from them any longer." Uzumi said, and she started to weep.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kira asked.

"Kira, we have something to tell you. We're not your parents, we're actually your aunt and uncle," Haruna said.

"What?" Kira said, not wanting to believe it.

"It's true, honey" Caridad said between her tears, "Your real mother was my older sister. Her name was Via Hibiki." This got the Storm Wolf's attention.

"Did you just say Via Hibiki, as in the wife of Dr. Ulen Hibiki?"

"I'm not surprised you know of her, Commander. Since your father was colleague of theirs," Uzumi said.

"Colleague?" Sebastian said, "My dad and the Hibikis were partners! They went to school together! Kira is their son?"

"It's all true," Uzumi said, "Your father worked with the Hibikis on the Mendel Colony. It was also where you were born, Sebastian."

"That's not true! I was born here on Earth, in Kansas City. It says so on my birth certificate!" Uzumi just shook his head.

"Your birthday _is_ February 26th, C.E. 53, but you were born on the Mendel Colony."

"My dad falsified the records? Why, why would he do such a thing?"

"To protect you, your father was working with the Hibikis on a special project to create the Ultimate Coordinator. Ulen's theory was that if the mother's womb was removed as a variable, then the resulted child would be as close to genetically perfect as possible. He created an artificial womb to aid in this, and Hibiki used you as his first subject, a prototype of sorts." Sebastian's hands balled into fists.

"What exactly did Hibiki do to me? And did my father approve of it?" He said in a low voice.

"Only Ulen himself knew exactly, and your father didn't approve. When Tim found out, he was furious. Once you were born, he took you and fled to Earth" Uzumi said.

"Ulen continued his research alone, three years later, he used his own son to test his theories" Haruna said, disgust clear in his voice "My sister-in-law was always questioning the morality of the project. I agree with her all too well, but Ulen had become obsessed. And they paid for it with their lives, Blue Cosmos killed them."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Kira said, "How could you keep something like this from me?"

"Son, please understand" Caridad said tearfully, "All we ever wanted for you was to be happy. What parent could tell their child that they were the product of some twisted science experiment? We just thought it would be better if you didn't know at all." Sebastian was the next one to speak.

"I can understand you reasoning all too well, Mrs. Yamato. You were only acting as any good mother would, because you love your son. However, Kira isn't a little boy anymore, he deserves to know. If I was in his position, I'd much rather hear it from you, than from some stranger."

"There's one more thing," Uzumi said, "Kira, you have a twin sister. Both of you were separated at birth to hide you from Blue Cosmos. Cagalli, that sister is you."

"M-me?" Cagalli said, "Kira's my brother? Were you going to tell me about this or were you going to hide it from me as well?" the Lion of Orb bowed his head,

"I was going to tell you when you turned 18, but when I saw you two together, I knew that it would just be a matter of time. Blue Cosmos targeted Ulen and his children. You and Kira owe your lives to Dr. Connor. He personally went to Mendel and brought you here to Earth."

"My dad did that? Even after what Hibiki did to me, Dad still helped him?" Sebastian said in surprise.

"It was Via who asked him to do it, Ulen had no clue. She asked him for their friendship to bring her kids to her sister" Uzumi said.

"This raises a question, is Cagalli a Coordinator?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, she is, although she hasn't had the extra enhancements that her brother had" Uzumi said, he then turned to his daughter, "Cagalli, the day you came into my life was one of the happiest I had ever known. Even if you don't feel the same way, I still consider you my daughter, and I will love you as such." Cagalli tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn't, and embraced her father.

"Is this all, Lord Uzumi?" Sebastian asked, "This has turned into another emotional day, and I need to put my cousin to bed." He indicated to Cecelia, snuggled up in Lacus' arms, sound asleep.

"Yes, Commander, that will be all" Lord Uzumi said.

"Mom, Dad, I'll see you later," Kira said.

"Will you come to visit us tomorrow?" Caridad said.

"Of course, I have to introduce you to my girlfriend" He said.

"Well, son. You've been busy I see?" Haruna said, a bemused expression.

Sebastian and Lacus took the sleeping Cecelia upstairs and tucked her into bed.

"She looks so adorable!" Lacus said, "Now I know what it's like to be a parent."

"I know for a fact that you'll be a great mother," Sebastian said, kissing her.

"And you'll be a great father," Lacus said.

"We're still a little early for that, but I suppose this a good start" Sebastian said, kissing his fiancée, and returning to their room.

Author's Note: Storm Wolf, Freedom, and Justice make their debut. The truth about Kira and Cagalli is out, and we learn a little bit more about Sebastian as well. Another member of the Storm Wolf's family is alive, and pretty darn cute if I might add. The insanity just keeps coming!


	25. Taking Out the Trash

Disclaimer: I own Sebastian Connor, The Storm Wolves, Cecelia Connor, and Kyle Evans, nothing more, nothing less.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Taking out the Trash

By Storm Wolf77415

March 25th, C.E. 71

It had been two weeks since the _Archangel_ had arrived in Orb. In that time, Sebastian, and Athrun had concocted a plan to finally free Cagalli from her engagement to Yuna. Cagalli would get Yuna alone while Athrun, and Nicol would have a video camera with a direct link to Uzumi's office, and the Lion of Orb could see for himself what kind of man his daughter's betrothed was really like.

"Are you sure about doing this?" Sebastian said.

"For the fifteenth time, I'll be fine, Sebastian" Cagalli said "The first time I wasn't willing to fight back, that won't be the case this time, and Athrun and Nicol will be close by."

"Okay, let's commence Operation Take Out the Trash!" the Storm Wolf said, and everyone scrambled for their positions, Sebastian went to Uzumi's office, Cagalli searched out for Yuna, with Athrun and Nicol trailing after her.

Uzumi's Office

_Perfect, the big fish is here as well_, Sebastian thought, seeing Unato present with Uzumi, "Thank you for meeting with me, sir."

"You mentioned an idea for some kind of operation, Commander?" Uzumi said.

"Yes, we know what ZAFT is up to thanks to Nicol's father, but I still want to know what the Alliance is up to, specifically, how far they've come in their mobile suit development" Sebastian said.

"And how would you go about that?" Unato asked.

"By going to Alaska, and infiltrating JOSH-A itself. Alliance Headquarters doesn't know that the _Archangel_ has defected yet, we may be able to use that to our advantage" Sebastian said.

"It could be very risky," Unato said, "Going into the heart of our enemies, all alone."

"Yeah, but by going straight to the source itself, we'll have the best chance of finding the information we need. If I didn't know any better, Lord Unato, It sounds like you want us to go and get killed."

"Oh, no, not at all, Commander. I'm just worried for you safety is all," the elder Seiran said.

"Just like a concerned parent would," Sebastian said, seeing his chance to bait the trap, "Let me ask you a question Lord Unato. Since your son and Cagalli are about to be married, would you be as worried about her?"

"Of course I would, she would be just as much my daughter as she is Uzumi's."

"Are so sure about that, sir? Cagalli's made it pretty clear to Yuna how she feels about him and this arrangement, and it hasn't gone well."

"Are you trying to make some point, Commander Connor?" Unato said, "Because if you are, then get to it already, this hasn't nothing to do with your little plan."

"You're right, it doesn't. This is personal, it involves one of my friends, and how your son has been treating her."

"Are you accusing my Yuna of improper behavior?" Unato said.

"No, I'm accusing him of something far worse! To quote a friend of mine, 'There are many things wrong in this world, but hitting a woman shouldn't be one of them.' Lord Uzumi, Yuna's played himself up to be the perfect son-in-law, but the truth is he's been regularly beating Cagalli for the better part of a year and a half now."

"Do you have proof of this?" Unato said smugly, "Or do we have to take this at your word?" Sebastian's smile turned evil, the prey had taken the bait, and the wolf had closed the trap!

"Yes I do! Lord Uzumi, if I may?" He then turned on the video monitor on Uzumi's desk just in time to see Yuna backhand Cagalli across the face. Unato paled, and Uzumi saw red, and stormed out of his office, with the elder Seiran tagging along. Sebastian just smiled, and took a seat in Uzumi's chair.

"This is going to be quite a show," he said.

_"You ungrateful little bitch!" Yuna said on the screen, "Don't think I don't see what's going on here! The way you look at the filthy Coordinator!"_

_"I'll let you in on a little secret, Yuna. I'm a Coordinator as well! If you have any problems with my genes, then you should just break it off right now" Cagalli said._

_"Under other circumstances I would. However, given that your father _is_ Chief Representative, and you will invariably take his place, that means I need you." _

_"So this is a coup?" Cagalli asked. _

_"If you want to see it that way, for years, my father has been pushing yours to form an alliance with the Atlantic Federation. It is the richest country on the entire planet, their numbers, combined with our technology, will help bring this war to a faster end, Orb's place in the global community will be assured. However, the only stumbling block is your father, his stubborn stance on neutrality will lead to our end, so it's better if we choose sides" Yuna said, "However, since your family is so revered, it would be better to have an Athha on the throne, for the people's peace of mind." _

_"NOT MY DAUGHTER!" roared Uzumi Nara Athha, his voice resonating like the king of the beasts himself._

_"L-Lord Uzumi!" Yuna cried, "I, it's not what it looks like!" Cagalli then ran to her father._

_"Oh, but it does!" Uzumi said, "I heard your little conversation. This union is over! It's okay, Cagalli. They won't hurt you anymore" He said gently._

_"Uzumi, perhaps your acting a bit rashly, maybe we all need some time to…" Was all Unato said before the Lion of Orb turned to him his eyes on fire. _

_"That's enough from you as well! You both planned this and you will _both_ pay the price! I'm stripping you of your status as one of the Five Noble Families, and all of your other titles as well. Your land will be repossessed, and both you and your son are exiled from Orb, forever! I want both of you out of this house, and out of this country by nightfall, or you'll be shot on sight!" He then turned to leave._

_"We'll see about that! If I can't have her, then now one will!" Yuna said like a spoiled child, drawing a gun from his jacket pocket to shoot Cagalli, but as he fumbled with it, five shots rang out, and Yuna Roma Seiran crashed to the ground, blood oozing from his chest, as Athrun Zala stood over him, smoking autopistol in hand._

_"You were saying?" Athrun said, his emerald green eyes dilated, SEED mode activated. Unato took a step back, and then turned and ran, but he was grabbed by Kisaka. _

_"What do you want done with him?" the big African asked. _

_"Escort him to his home so he can pack his belongings, and then see him to the airport. You love the Atlantic Federation so much, Unato? I'm certain that they'd welcome you." _

_"I'll remember this, Uzumi. Trust me, I will!" the elder Seiran said, still pompous even after seeing his son killed in front of him, and left the room with Kisaka behind him_

_"Maybe I should have killed both of them," Athrun said. _

_"I wouldn't have shed any tears," Cagalli said. And the video feed went dead. _

Uzumi, Cagalli, Kisaka, and the three redcoats returned where Sebastian was clapping.

"Great show! The cowardly fiancée is dead, and the brave knight gets the princess! Classic!" The Storm Wolf said, which caused Athrun to blush.

"Are you enjoying my chair, Commander? Because I'd like it back," Uzumi said, to which Sebastian got up, "This was your doing, wasn't it, Commander?"

"Yes sir, I will take credit for the plan, but it was Athrun who set everything into motion, he was the one who was ready to shoot Yuna on sight. I had to convince him to go along with this."

"Then I owe you a great debt, Mr. Zala. Thank you for guarding my daughter's honor, Yuna played the part of the perfect son so well, I fell for it. You weren't fooled, Cagalli, you saw him for what he really was, and I didn't believe you." Cagalli put her arms around her father shoulders. She said nothing, just holding him. Sebastian and the others silently left, giving father and daughter time alone.

Izanagi Island

Kira was visibly nervous as he stood outside a simple white frame house with a cheerfully painted red door. The presence of his girlfriend helped some.

"I don't see why you're so nervous, I'm the one that has to impress them" Flay said, wearing her favorite pink dress.

"We can't delay it anymore," Kira said, and they walked up to the door and knocked. Caridad answered the door, "Hi Mom."

"Hello, sweetheart!" the purple-haired lady said, hugging her son, "And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Mom, this is Flay Allster, my girlfriend," Kira said, and Flay blushed, with those words.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Yamato" Flay said, giving a small curtsey.

"Well, please come in, I'm certain your father will want to see the two of you as well, and your just in time. I was just about to make dinner."

"Would you like some help, Mrs. Yamato? I used to cook dinner for my father and I all the time," Flay said.

"Of course, sweetheart" Caridad said, and the two women went into the kitchen. While Kira and Haruna sat in the living room.

"She's a lovely girl, Kira. I'm glad that you found her."

"I am too, Dad. She's been my guardian angel through this whole ordeal. I'll probably tell Mom about this later on, but I just want it to be between us guys, okay?" Kira said.

"Depends on what it is," Haruna said, "What happened, son?"

"Well, Dad, Flay's father came to visit us in space, the ship he was on got destroyed by ZAFT. I promised Flay that I would keep her dad safe, and I failed. Dad, I was ready to commit suicide, I was so broken. But Flay saved me, and we been together ever since. In fact, we kind of took our relationship to the next level our first night on Earth."

"Kira Yamato, you didn't!" Haruna hissed. To which the Strike pilot blushed.

"Relax, Dad. Flay and I both decided to show restraint, and we would have done it eventually."

"Well, son, could you at least make sure to wear a condom the next time you decide to do this?" Haruna said. To which his son nodded, "I think that this is definitely something you have to tell your mother, but not in front of Flay, we don't want to embarrass her."

"Yeah, but it's not Flay I'm worried about, it's Sebastian. Flay is his cousin, and he'd probably kill me."

"Dinner's ready!" Caridad called, and all four sat down at the table.

"You made your famous fried chicken! Thanks Mom!" Kira said. And they all started to eat, Flay poured Kira a glass of water and set it down before her boyfriend. Caridad, being a mother, couldn't help but gush.

"That's so cute! You two look so adorable together! You were always such a shy boy, Kira, and now you have such a lovely girl, and it's clear how much in love you two are. I'm so happy for you two."

"Mom," Kira said, as Flay's cheeks turned a scarlet that would match her hair any day of the week. And the four settled down and just spent the rest of the evening, talking and spending time like a normal family would. It's those times that are the most precious.

It was around 9pm that a knocking came at the door, when Caridad answered it, there stood Kisaka, in full uniform.

"I'm very sorry for the interruption, Mrs. Yamato, but I need the four of you to come to Lord Uzumi's home right now. Commander Connor requested your presence."

"Our son and his girlfriend I can understand, but why us?" Haruna asked.

"I don't know, Mr. Yamato. I'm doing what Commander Connor ordered me to. There's a car waiting for you now."

Athha Residence, Onogoro.

The Yamatos and Flay were escorted to a small chapel, where Sebastian, Lacus, Nicol and his father, Athrun, Cagalli, Mu, Murrue, Reverend Malchio, and Lord Uzumi were waiting.

"I hope I didn't ruin your evening with your family, Kira," Sebastian said, "But I really needed you here."

"For what?" Flay asked, and the Storm Wolf smiled.

"I couldn't very well leave my cousin out of my wedding, could I?" This caused Flay to squeal in delight, but Kira was a bit perplexed.

"You're getting married, now? What led you to decide to do that?"

"Lacus and I had been talking for a couple of days. There's no telling when this war will end, or if we'll even survive. We decided to seize the moment. This isn't going to be a huge ceremony, just a small gathering of my closest friends," Sebastian said before turning to his cousin, "Lacus has a request of you."

"Flay, would you be my maid of honor?" Lacus asked, and the redhead squealed again, even louder this time.

"We'll take that as a yes," Sebastian said, "Kira, I hope you don't mind, but Nicol is going to be my best man. I knew he was going to be from the beginning."

"Don't worry about it. He is your brother, right?" The Storm Wolf nodded.

"Shall we begin?" Reverend Malchio said, and Sebastian and Lacus, flanked by Nicol and Flay, stood before the altar.

"Do you, Sebastian Andrew Connor, take Lacus Anastasia Clyne as your lawfully wedded wife? And will you love and support her, as long as both of you shall live?" Malchio said.

"Most definitely," Sebastian said, his eyes not moving from hers.

"Do you, Lacus Anastasia Clyne, take Sebastian Andrew Connor as your lawfully wedded husband? And will you love and support him, as long as both of you shall live?" Lacus' eyes were misty, and her smile dreamy.

"Yes," was all the Pink Princess said, Sebastian took the wedding ring and slid it onto Lacus' finger.

"By the power vested in me by the United Emirates of Orb, all the people here, and God himself, I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride, Commander." And the Storm Wolf did just that. Flay and Cagalli cried a little.

"Great job, Sebastian" Nicol said, clapping his brother on the back.

"Thanks, little brother," Sebastian said. The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due was on top of the world. He had his family back.

April 2nd, C.E. 71 Aprilus One spaceport, L5

The election had been close, but in the end, Siegel Clyne had retained his position as Supreme Chairman of the PLANTs. However, the air was tense as Clyne was seen off to his acceptance speech by one of the few men he knew he could trust.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Andrew Waltfeld, just released from the hospital, said, "You know that Zala is going to be after you."

"I know, but I can't just stay hidden in the shadows, the people need me in their hour of need. I can't ignore that, and you of all people know that Andy. I'm just glad that Lacus is safe on Earth with Sebastian."

"You did hear that the two of them finally got married, right sir?" Aisha said.

"I wish I could have been there, but I know that Sebastian will take good care of her. Their love is strong, and it will get them through. I take my leave of you now." And the Supreme Chairman boarded his private shuttle. As the ship left the hanger and headed into space, it was quiet and peaceful…too peaceful.

The shuttle exploded in a massive fireball, and a few scattered pieces of metal, and twisted debris remained.

"Oh my god!" cried Aisha. Andy's one remaining eye had a murderous look to it. He knew all too well who had perpetrated this event.

"Zala" he snarled under his breath.

"What do we do now?" Aisha said, her shock dissipating.

"We'll go through with the plans that Chairman Clyne discussed with us, but not right now. Zala is certain to make his move at this point. We'll let him think that he still has our loyalty. It's all up to Commander Connor now. He's the only one who can stop Zala."

Author's Note: Ooh, the shit has hit the fan! This will be a gross understatement, but Sebastian and Lacus are not going to like this at all. The Storm Wolf and Pink Princess finally get married. Will the future bring little pink-haired little kids howling all day long? Yuna is also out of the picture, the little cockbite deserved what he got. One more chapter in Orb, and then we get back to action.


	26. Treasured Times

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor, Cecelia Connor, the Storm Wolves, and Kyle Evans belong to me. The songs belong to their respective artists.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Treasured Times

By Storm Wolf77415

April 4th, C.E. 71

Two days has gone by since the death of Siegel Clyne, and the PLANTs were in an uproar. As Sebastian and Yuri Amalfi predicted, Patrick Zala was elected to the Chairmanship, promising to avenge his fallen friend, and end the war, whatever the cost.

As for Lacus, she had been hit the hardest by the death of her father, and the normally cheery pink songstress spent the bulk of her time in bed, crying bitterly. Sebastian and the others had done everything they could to snap Lacus out of it, but with little effect.

"There has to be something we can do," Nicol said, "I hate to see her like this."

"I've run out of ideas," the Storm Wolf said, "I've comforted her in every way I know how. She just won't stop crying."

"You're not the only who's worried about her," Athrun said, "Lacus and I have known each other since childhood, if it hadn't been for you, Commander. I'm certain that our fathers would have pushed for us to get married."

"Speaking of that subject, it should be pretty clear as to who is responsible for this, don't you?" Sebastian said, to which Athrun merely nodded, grimly.

"If I ever get the chance, you know I'm going to kill him, don't you, Athrun?" Sebastian said.

"Yes sir," he said, "Do what you have to do. My father died with my mother at Junius."

"I've got it! I know what can snap Lacus out of her funk! She always said she was happiest singing. What if we gave Lacus a chance to perform tonight? And anyone else who wanted to?" Nicol said.

"That could do it. Okay, we've got preparations to make."

Word spread around quickly, Uzumi was more than willing to donate his luxurious ballroom for the occasion, and things were ready for the show by that evening. The only thing now would be to get Lacus there.

Athha Residence

Lacus was curled up in the bed, having finally stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy, and her cheeks tear-stained. Sebastian slowly opened the door and sat down on the bed next to his wife.

"Hi, sweetheart" Lacus said, kissing him gently.

"Hello, princess. Finally stopped crying I see?" and Lacus nodded.

"But the hurt is still there," she said.

"I've got something that might cheer you up, interested?" Lacus cocked her head slightly, "Come on" and they walked downstairs to the ballroom where the entire Archangel crew was present in the ballroom in civilian clothing, even Natarle. Lacus was surprised to see on stage a full band being set up, Mu was setting up a set of drums, Dearka and Tolle were tuning up guitars.

"What's going on here?" Lacus asked in surprise.

"You always were happiest when singing," Sebastian said, "So that's what tonight is going to be about, we're going to sing, and have a good time, You up for it?"

"Thank you," Lacus said,

"You're not going to start crying on me again, are you?" Sebastian said in a bemused tone.

"I'm still amazed that you can sing" Dearka said, "If not then I would have hopped in the Buster and made for the hills."

"Ha, ha, very funny" Sebastian said, "Remember, I don't just sing, I have also have this." Sebastian pulled out his guitar case.

"You play?" Athrun said, "I never knew you did."

"I do, it was something I picked up after my mom's death. Dad said if I ever needed to just let all my frustration out then I could channel it into music. I found out that I was actually quite good at it. Nicol and I would get together and jam." Sebastian said.

"I thought all you played was classical" Athrun asked the green-haired Blitz pilot.

"I did, and I still do, but Sebastian taught me the wonders of rock and roll" Nicol said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's right. I taught him the old school stuff. Styx, AC/DC, Puddle of Mudd, Nickelback. That's the good stuff right there."

He pulled out his guitar with the Storm Wolves' symbol proudly emblazoned on the front "This was a gift to me from the other Storm Wolves after our victory at Jachin. This is priceless to me."

After everyone had taken their seats, Sebastian took the stage. Nicol sat at a keyboard, Mu on drums, Tolle on bass, and Sebastian and Dearka with guitars.

"Good evening, everyone" Sebastian said, "Thank you one and all for coming. With everything we've been through since January, I imagine everyone is burned out, tired, and hurting in a big way. Tonight is about just letting loose, and relaxing. We begin our little show with my cousin, the lovely Miss Flay Allster, singing a song dedicated to a very special man in her life. Flay, the stage is yours." Flay came out and everyone goggled. While everyone was dressed relatively casual, Flay was all dolled up in the pink evening gown that Andy gave her, and she had added a pair of sexy elbow length, black leather opera gloves. And ruby red lip gloss.

"Thank you, Sebastian." She said, Flay then approached Kira, and sat down in his lap, putting her arm around his neck. He was taken in by her rose-scented perfume intensifying her natural body scent, "This song is for you, Kira" Flay said smiling, "Because you're my angel. Sebastian, if you could please?"

Sebastian nodded and began playing the opening bars of Monica's "Angel of Mine", the pink satin of her dress glistened under the lights. Looking directly in Kira's eyes, Flay began to sing.

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine_

I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine  


Everyone smiled at the cute scene in front of them. Anyone with more than two brain cells to rub together could see that Flay Allster loved Kira Yamato and vice versa. And woe be to anyone who tried to get between them, for they would have to answer to the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and everyone else on the ship._  
_

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine  
_

Kira was captivated by Flay's voice. It was as beautiful as Lacus'. Flay's blue eyes never left Kira's violet orbs, and she smiled and winked at him, making him blush. The lyrics fit their relationship perfectly. Flay had grown from being the spoiled, bratty little girl rescued from the Heliopolis escape pod. Her hatred of all Coordinators had been replaced with the love of one who had changed her entire outlook on life.

_Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine  
_

Kira was clearly nervous. Flay just giggled, and nuzzled her boyfriend's cheek, and gave him a small kiss, Resting her head on his shoulder. The romantic mood spread throughout the room, Athrun put an arm around Cagalli's waist, causing her to blush slightly. Lacus came from behind and put her arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him.

_What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of Mine)_

The Ballerina Princess hugged her knight tighter, the adoration and love she had for him could be seen in her blue eyes, and not surprisingly, tears leaked out. Flay was just genuinely happy to say that Kira Yamato had her feelings and no one else would suffice. Flay gently stroked Kira's cheek and he couldn't even begin to comprehend the feeling. He took her gloved hand in his, and kissed it, smiling back at her.

_I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you, you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine  
_

"Young love is a truly beautiful thing, isn't it Kisaka?" Uzumi said as the two spied from the door.

"Indeed sir, Especially for Mr. Yamato and Miss Allster. I saw how close they were in the desert. He's lucky to have her" Kisaka observed.

"True, and from what I heard, without Miss Clyne, Commander Connor would have died long ago from depression" Uzumi said.

"Yes, and I think your daughter may have found someone as well" Kisaka said, indicating the blonde-haired princess cuddled up in the arms of the blue-haired pilot, "This doesn't bother you, sir?"

"No, let these young ones have this time for themselves. The journey ahead is a long and hard one, and they'll all be part of it, including Cagalli. Even if I tried to stop her, then she'd find a way to be a part of it," Athha sighed, "It's so true, Kisaka. The hardest part of parenthood is letting your child grow up and stand on their own two feet. Besides if she were to end up with anyone I much rather it be Athrun Zala than Yuuna Roma Seiran."

"I'll second that, my lord," Kisaka said, "Athrun will treat her well."

_You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)  
_

_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow_

I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

The song ended, both blushing profusely. "I love you, Kira. Don't ever forget that." She whispered into his ear.

"I won't, ever" he whispered back.

"Here's something to ensure that you won't forget," Flay said seductively, and kissed him hard.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Miss Flay Allster," Sebastian said and Flay stood up and made a short curtsey, wiped a tear from her cheek and then sat back down in Kira's lap.

"Okay, folks, this isn't the end" Sebastian said, "Just the opposite, we're just getting started. We're going to move from the sweet to the silly, as our own, Yzak Joule, sings Weird Al Yankovic's "Ebay." Yzak had a few things to say about that.

"NO WAY! NO WAY IN HELL AM I SINGING SOME CRAPPY BOY BAND SONG!"

"Oh, grow up Yzak! It's not really a boy band song. it's a _parody_ of a boy band song. So it's really a million times worse, but then that's why it's so funny! Besides, you have an excellent voice, don't try to deny it. I know" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, Yzak, like the time after graduation we all got stinking drunk and you sang a very good rendition of Meat Loaf's 'Bat out of Hell'?" Dearka said.

"I TOLD YOU _NOT_ TO BRING THAT UP!" the pilot of the Duel yelled again.

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Sebastian said, "You're going to sing, and you're going to like it, or I'll make you clean all of our mobile suits with a toothbrush! Would you like to do that?" The white-haired pilot promptly shut up. Not wanting to join Tolle as the victim of Sebastian's preferred form of punishment.

Yzak reluctantly took his place on stage and what sounded like the Backstreet Boys' "I Want It That Way" started, but the lyrics were not it.

_Yeah  
A used ... pink bathrobe  
A rare ... mint snowglobe  
A Smurf ... TV tray  
I bought on eBay_

My house ... is filled with this crap  
Shows up in bubble wrap  
Most every day  
What I bought on eBay

Tell me why (I need another pet rock)  
Tell me why (I got that Alf alarm clock)  
Tell me why (I bid on Shatner's old toupee)  
They had it on eBay

I'll buy ... your knick-knack  
Just check ... my feedback  
"A++!" they all say  
They love me on eBay

Gonna buy (a slightly-damaged golf bag)  
Gonna buy (some Beanie Babies, new with tag)  
(From some guy) I've never met in Norway  
Found him on eBay

I am the type who is liable to snipe you  
With two seconds left to go, whoa  
Got Paypal or Visa, whatever'll please you  
As long as I've got the dough

I'll buy ... your tchotchkes  
Sell me ... your watch, please  
I'll buy (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy ...)  
I'm highest bidder now

(Junk keeps arriving in the mail)  
(From that worldwide garage sale) (Dukes Of Hazard ashtray)  
(Hey! A Dukes Of Hazard ashtray)  
Oh yeah ... (I bought it on eBay)

Wanna buy (a PacMan Fever lunchbox)  
Wanna buy (a case on vintage tube socks)  
Wanna buy (a Kleenex used by Dr. Dre, Dr. Dre)  
(Found it on eBay)

Wanna buy (that Farrah Fawcet poster)  
(Pez dispensers and a toaster)  
(Don't know why ... the kind of stuff you'd throw away)  
(I'll buy on eBay)

What I bought on eBay-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y

The room went wild, and Shiho whistled. Yzak looked clearly embarrassed.

"You are good, Yzak! If you weren't in the military, you could try for a singing career!" Nicol said.

"Don't hold your breath," He said.

"You feeling better, honey?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," she said, "Thank you so much for this night!"

"Let's turn up the energy now and get rocking!" Sebastian said, and he launched into Rascal Flatts' version of "Life is a Highway."

_Life's like a road that you travel on _

_When there's one day here and the next day gone _

_Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand _

_Sometimes you turn your back to the wind _

_There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door _

_Where blues won't haunt you anymore _

_Where the brave are free and lovers soar _

_Come ride with me to the distant shore _

_We won't hesitate _

_To break down the garden gate _

_There's not much time left today _

_Life is a highway _

_I wanna ride it all night long _

_If you're going my way _

_I wanna drive it all night long _

_Through all these cities and all these towns _

_It's in my blood and it's all around _

_I love you now like I loved you then _

_This is the road and these are the hands _

_From Mozambique to those Memphis nights _

_The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights _

_Knock me down get back up again _

_You're in my blood _

_I'm not a lonely man _

_There's no load I can't hold _

_Roads are rough, this I know _

_I'll be there when the light comes in _

_Just tell 'em we're survivors _

_Life is a highway _

_I wanna ride it all night long _

_If you're going my way _

_I wanna drive it all night long _

_Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah _

_Life is a highway _

_I wanna ride it all night long _

_If you're going my way _

_I wanna drive it all night long _

_There was a distance between you and I _

_A misunderstanding once _

_But now we look it in the eye _

_There ain't no load that I can't hold _

_Roads are rough, this I know _

_I'll be there when the light comes in _

_Just tell 'em we're survivors _

_Life is a highway _

_I wanna ride it all night long _

_If you're going my way _

_I wanna drive it all night long _

The night continued with Mirialla singing Vanessa Carleton's "A Thousand Miles.", Shiho doing a Nami Tamaki medley of "Reason," "Believe," and "Realize."

"Okay everyone, this is the last song of the night, a dedication for the woman I love" Sebastian said, "Nicol, you know what to play" To which the pilot of the Blitz began playing Bryan Adams' "Everything I Do". The spotlight was on Lacus first. Her angelic voice caressed the room, and everyone could hear why she was called the Songstress.

_Look into my eyes, you will see _

_What you mean to me _

_Search your heart, search your soul _

_And when you find me there you'll search no more _

As she sang, she walked over to Sebastian who has standing with his back to her, his guitar hanging at his side. She put her hands on his shoulders and resting her forehead against his back. A symbol that even in the darkness and chaos of the war, Lacus would be Sebastian's light, and give him support.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for _

_You know it's true _

_Everything I do, I do it for you _

He turned around to face his pink-haired princess, his wife. A wide, loving smile on his face. He started the second verse.

_Look into my heart, you will find _

_There's nothin' there to hide _

_Take me as I am, take my life _

_I would give it all I would sacrifice _

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for _

"Because it is!" he added in.

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more _

_You know it's true _

_Everything I do, I do it for you _

The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and the Pink Princess of the PLANTs joined their voices as one, the passion they held for each other crystal clear in their voices.

_There's no love, like your love _

_And no other, could give more love _

_There's nowhere, unless you're there _

_All the time, all the way _

Sebastian stroked his wife's cheek, and started the guitar solo as with Kira and Flay, it was clear that Sebastian Connor and Lacus Clyne were destined to spend the rest of their natural lives with each other. _He's lost so much in his life, suffered so much pain. And he gives himself so freely to help others. My only desire is to stand by him, and give him the comfort he's been denied, I love him_, Lacus thought.

Similar thoughts ran through the Storm Wolf's head as well, _Just as the song goes, I'll fight for her, and even die for her. Just so long as she's safe and happy at the end of the day, then I'll have done my job, I love her, _Sebastian thought.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for _

_I can't help it there's nothin' I want more _

_I would fight for you, I'd lie for you _

_Walk the wire for you, Yeah, I'd die for you _

_You know it's true _

_Everything I do, I do it for you _

The song ended and the two lovers kissed. The room went crazy, the Astray ladies were crying their eyes out.

"That was so sweet!" Mirialla wailed, "They love each other so much!" And she resumed bawling.

"Kira," Flay said simply, and she silently cried in joy on his shoulder.

Cagalli was so moved at the loving exchange that she slowly sniffled, turning around in Athrun's arms, burying her face into his chest, Athrun's natural response was to pull her even closer to him, stroking her daisy blonde locks. Murrue let a single tear fell, as she gazed lovingly at the Hawk of Endymion. Even Natarle couldn't help getting misty eyed.

"Okay, everyone, that's it for the night. Thank you for attending, and have a nice evening" Sebastian said, Flay had fallen asleep in his lap, a contented smile on her face, and Kira carried her bridal style to his car, and took her to the _Archangel_.

"Do you feel better?" Sebastian asked of his princess.

"Yes, thank you so much, Sebastian. I know that as long as we're together, then we can get through anything" Lacus said, resting her head on his shoulder. The two of them walked back to their room.

Author's Notes: FLUFF! Sorry, couldn't help myself. I had been working on this piece of the story for quite some time now, Many of these songs are my favorites, and I had wanted to add them in somehow. Seeing as how Sebastian is something of a musician, and married to a pop star, makes sense that they'd do the singing. Plus we get Flay back into her evening gown. Next chapter sees us getting back to the action, as we head to Alaska.


	27. Into the Beast's Den

Disclaimer: Sebastian and Cecelia Connor, the Storm Wolves, and Kyle Evans belong to me.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Into the Beast's Den

By Storm Wolf77415

April 17th, C.E. 71 Onogoro Military HQ Briefing Room.

It had been over a month since the _Archangel_ had arrived and defected to Orb, and everyone knew it would only be a matter of time before they returned to the battlefield. Kira and Flay, now wearing the silver-gray uniform of the Orb Defense Forces, sat waiting in the briefing room.

"They look really uncomfortable" Flay remarked, indicating to where Athrun, Yzak, Nicol, and Dearka, also wearing the Orb uniform were sitting.

"Nicol's already changed uniforms once, so he's probably having the best time of it, Athrun and Dearka don't appear to be having any problems, but I think Yzak's going to have the hardest time adjusting" Kira said, "Sebastian told me the red uniform is a symbol of the elite, and it's absolutely precious to any who wears it. To wear the uniform of another nation is probably a horrible sin in his mind."

"He feels that he's turning his back on his homeland by not wearing it," Flay said, understanding coming to her, "I still can't believe that you forgave him for killing Kuzzey in orbit."

"It was an Earth Forces shuttle," Kira said, "It would be logical to think that it had Earth Forces soldiers on it, he didn't know then, but he does now, and he regrets it. If I killed Yzak for it, then I'd be no better than Athrun's father, or Blue Cosmos. He has enough to deal with already. I'm not going to give him anymore grief."

This caused Flay to latch onto his arm and snuggle against his side, "That's what I love about you, your sense of honor." Sebastian, followed closely by Mu, entered the room.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Sebastian said, "You're all probably curious what this briefing is about so I'll get right to the point. Thanks to Councilor Amalfi, we know what ZAFT is up to for the time being, The Earth Alliance is another story, so that is going to be our mission. We're going into the lair of the beast itself. We're going to infiltrate Alaska." There was a scattering of whistles about the room.

"That's no small feat, Commander" Natarle said, "But if anyone could pull it off, you'd be the one."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence" The Storm Wolf said, "We do have one small advantage. The Earth Forces don't know that we've defected yet. So while Commander La Flaga and I poke around, no one should think too much of it."

"What about the rest of us?" Yzak asked, "What's our role in this mission?"

"Well, that's the interesting part. I've already faked my death once, so faking the destruction of an entire ship should be an interesting challenge."

"Did you just say you're going to fake the destruction of the _Archangel_?" Murrue said.

"Yes, I did, Murrue. We're going to set off some bombs in the Marshall Islands, that's how we're going to cover the ship's destruction. Commander La Flaga and I will set off in Skygrasper 1 and continue on to Alaska."

"What do you hope to gain from pretending to destroy the _Archangel_?" Athrun asked.

"A few things, Murrue, you sent a report to Alaska just before we arrived here, correct?" the Storm Wolf asked, and the brunette nodded, "You said that we had all six prototypes back, and that their pilots had switched sides as well? If the _Archangel_ floats into Alliance Headquarters, with a bunch of Coordinators aboard, how do well do you think the brass will receive it?"

"They'd want your heads on poles," Natarle said, curtly.

"Besides which, I'm worried about you, Flay" Sebastian addressed his cousin.

"Me?" the redhead said in surprise, "What would they want with me?"

"Cousin, let's not forget who your father was. Uncle George was a prominent figure in the Atlantic Federation. The Allster name still holds a great deal of influence. I wouldn't be surprised if they made you into an Alliance version of Lacus, for propaganda purposes."

"Fat chance!" Flay said, instinctively gripping Kira's arm for comfort.

"If it appears that the _Archangel_ is destroyed, then the supposed "stain" will be gone. Since he is the Alliance's top pilot and probably 'untainted' in their eyes, Mu can pacify the brass long enough for me to find what I need."

"What exactly are we looking for at Alaska? You don't just waltz into the heart of the Alliance's most heavily guarded stronghold without a real specific purpose" Yzak said.

"Specifically, I want to know how far the Earth Forces have come with their mobile suit program. I want to know what they've been doing with all the combat data we've been gathering for them since Heliopolis. Alaska will hold the answers we're looking for."

"Are you afraid they finally cracked the OS problem?" Murrue said. Sebastian's grim look was all the answer she needed.

"Hey, if the ship is supposedly going to be destroyed, how are we going to extract you?" Dearka asked.

"Thank, Miss Simmons and her team for that. Over the past month, the _Archangel_ has been refitted and upgraded with submergence capability. While Mu and I head out in Skygrasper 1, you'll follow us underwater, and take position just outside of JOSH-A's main harbor. When Commander La Flaga and have found we needed, we'll escape in Skygrasper 1, and you'll cover us long enough so we can board the ship and escape."

"I still don't like the idea of you going straight into the Alliance's main stronghold like this. You know what they would to you if you're discovered," Natarle said.

"We're both aware of it, Lieutenant, but recent events have made this is an opportunity that we can't pass up. I learned from Athrun that ZAFT is planning a major offensive called Operation Spitbreak, and that the target is Panama. The Earth Forces brass is going to be so occupied with shoring up their defenses there, that they probably won't realize that they have infiltrators right under their noses until it's far too late," Sebastian said, "We ship out at 1800, dismissed."

Onogoro Island Naval Base

Sebastian and Lacus entered the bridge of the _Archangel _as the crew milled about with their business. Flay was communicating with headquarters, Sai was going through ECM drills, and Natarle was barking orders to Mirialla and the rest of the CIC crew.

"Hello Lacus!" Murrue said in surprise, "Are you here to see us off?"

"Afraid not, she's coming along with us for…moral support" Sebastian said, holding his wife's hand.

"Love the outfit" Flay said, indicating to the lavender kimono style dress she wore.

"Why thank you, Flay" Lacus said.

"Lieutenant Koenig," Sebastian said, putting on his best "Commander's voice."

"Yes sir!" Tolle said giving a textbook salute.

"Congratulations are in order, since you've passed flight training you're now on full active flight status," Sebastian said, "As such, an M1 with your name on it is waiting down in the hanger."

"Thank you, Commander Connor!" Tolle said, "I've learned my lesson from Africa, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't" he said, and just as he said that, The Astray trio came aboard in Orb Uniform.

"Captain Ramius! 1st Lieutenant Asagi Caldwell and 2nd Lieutenants Mayura Labatt and Juri Wu Nien reporting for duty!" the blonde said, all three ladies saluting.

"What's going on here?" Sebastian said.

"Miss Simmons wants a test of the new OS under actual combat conditions. So here we are," Asagi said.

"On whose authorization was this request allowed?" Sebastian said.

"The authorization of Princess Cagalli Yula Athha herself," Asagi said, wearing a grin a mile wide that said, _got you!_

Sebastian, ever the pro, merely saluted, "In that case, ladies, welcome aboard. Although I should say, this primarily a recon mission, you might not get much out of it."

"Commander, given your history, I imagine that a lot more will happen than you anticipate," Mayura said.

After the final preparations The _Archangel_ slowly slid out of the port and made its way towards Alaska.

Murrue sat in her office, and sipped her coffee, taking some time to herself for a change. However it didn't last long as a certain blond-haired Hawk of Endymion poked his head in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said.

"No, not at all," the brunette said, "Can I help you with something, Commander?"

"Yeah, I want to talk about the two of us," Mu said.

"I don't understand, Commander" Murrue replied.

"Don't try to play innocent with me, Murrue. I saw the way you were looking at me during Commander Connor's little karaoke night, because I was looking at you in the exact same way."

"I don't date mobile armor pilots," Murrue said.

"Sebastian said when this is over I'm getting the Strike. So, I'm a mobile _suit_ pilot now, sweetheart" Mu said. His gaze then fell to a picture on the desk, one that he didn't notice before. It was of Murrue with two others, a man with jet black hair and green eyes, and a brunette girl that looked like a younger version of Murrue with short cut hair, in standard Earth Forces orange flight suits.

"Ah, I see the reason for your earlier comment, boyfriend?" Mu said.

"Jason Rivers, he was my fiancée. He was good, just not good enough. He died at Jachin," Murrue said in a faraway tone.

"Do you think our CAG was…?" Mu left the question unfinished.

"I don't know. Even if Sebastian was the one who shot him down. He couldn't have known who he was. They were both soldiers doing their duties"

"What about the girl?" Murrue looked lovingly at the picture and ran her hand over the girl's image.

"My younger sister, Angela, she was a pilot as well. She may have also met her end at Sebastian's hand. Angela was assigned to the _Roosevelt_." Mu winced at the name of the vessel that had carved its name in infamy as the carrier of the nuke-laden Moebiuses that had destroyed Junius Seven.

"Life just gets better and better, doesn't it?" Mu said, "Murrue, I can understand your hurt, and you don't need to endure it on your own. I'm willing to take a chance. The question is, are you?"

Murrue stood up from her desk with her back to the Hawk of Endymion, who put his arms around her waist, neither saying anything.

JOSH-A, Atlantic Federation April 21st, C.E. 71

Joint Supreme Headquarters-Alaska was an impressive sight to behold. An entire city built within a massive cave, complete with its own mass driver.

It was the night shift within the Joint Operations Center, and it was shaping to be another quiet night until. _"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Alaska please respond!"_ A young girl's panicked voice rang out over the communications channel.

"This is Alaska control, identify yourself, Why are you screaming?" the officer in charge said, puffing himself as much as possible.

_"This is Crewman 2nd Class Flay Allster, communications officer aboard the EAS _Archangel_. There's been an explosion in the engine room, and a massive fire has broken out. We can't contain it, please advise!"_

"Why are you asking me about this? Follow your procedures manual!" the officer said.

_"It's not enough! The fire is spreading too quickly! It's going to reach the ammo! Oh god! AAAAUUGGHHH!!!!"_ Flay's wrenching scream was the last thing JOSH-A would hear of the _Archangel_.

"Damn!" the Officer on duty cursed, "Sutherland's going to kill me!"

_Archangel_, Marshall Islands

The entire bridge crew was busting a gut as Flay closed the channel, and they all applauded when she gave a small bow.

"Marvelous, Flay. Perhaps when the war is over you should consider a career as an actress!" Murrue said, trying her best to contain her laughter.

"You could have fooled any of us with that performance," Kira said, taking her into his arms.

Flay was quite amused with herself, but it turned to shock when Sebastian came onto the bridge in his Earth Forces uniform, ripped, tattered, and blackened and the whole left side of his face seemingly with third-degree burns.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" she said, and he just smiled.

"Couldn't be better, please excuse my appearance. Mu and I have been in makeup. Since we're going with the story of a fire breaking out, my story's going to be that I went to fight the fire and I got a face full of flames. Mu's getting some 'burns' on his arms to prove that he pulled me out. Here he comes now," and the Hawk emerged in a blackened Earth Forces uniform.

"For this particular uniform, this is a vast improvement," Mu noted.

"Ready to do this?" Mu said, and the Storm Wolf nodded.

"Good luck, gentleman" Kira said, and Flay gave her cousin a sisterly hug.

"Happiness at least," she said.

"We'll be okay. We just need to know what the status of their mobile suit program is, and then we're out of there."

"How will we know when to extract you?" Natarle asked, "What's the signal?" Sebastian merely threw back his head and gave off a timber wolf howl.

"Answer your question?" he said, "When you hear that, come and get us."

"We will survive. Count on it" Mu said.

Hanger

Skygrasper 1 was on the catapult and ready for launch, Mu and Sebastian both still in uniform, climbed into the cockpit.

"You know, most people would consider it a suicide run going straight into the headquarters of the enemy. Sebastian, I know it's been over a year now, but are you sure that you're over it?" Mu said. A derisive snort was his answer.

"What do you think? Of course I'm not over it! I probably never will be completely over it! But I have some rather high priorities named Lacus, Cecelia, and Flay, Priorities that require me to remain alive. If I'm going to die, then I'm going down fighting, no suicide for me, thank you very much!"

_"Skygrasper 1, you are go for launch! Good luck you two!"_ Mirialla said.

"Roger, launching!" Mu said, and the airplane shot off the deck.

"Ready to detonate bombs in 3, 2, 1!" Sebastian barked, and a series of explosions went off on a nearby island. Should any Earth Forces investigate, all they'd find was a massive field of debris. Murdoch and the rest of the maintenance staff had also made sure to include several spare parts of the six prototypes to make it appear that all had been lost.

"There they go," Mu observed as the _Archangel_ sunk beneath the waves leaving the water calm.

"And here we go!" Sebastian said, and the lone fighter roared across the sky.

Author's Notes: Did you think that I would have let this die? NO WAY! Work's been a bitch, but now that my hours have been cut back, I have some time to write again. Sebastian and Mu are taking a big chance going into Alaska on their own, but given who they are, they shouldn't have any problems, they might even see some familiar faces. MuxMurrue fans should enjoy the little fluff moment I put in, and we may yet see more of Angela later on.


	28. Belly of the Beast

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Song of the Storm Wolf

Belly of the Beast

By Storm Wolf77415

17 hours had passed since the _Archangel_'s "destruction" in the Marshall Islands. Suffice to say, Alliance Command was less than pleased.

"How could had this have happened?" an admiral roared, "The GAT series is vital to helping us purify the world of those space monsters!"

"Relax, the new machines we've been working on are far superior to the Heliopolis line. It doesn't make much difference anyway. Those filthy Coordinators have already left their mark on the ship. The _Archangel_ and her crew would have been doomed if they had come here. A shame about Commander La Flaga and Miss Allster, they could have been quite useful to us" Another admiral said.

"Indeed, The Hawk of Endymion could have helped us prepare the new pilots. Plus his presence on the battlefield would have helped morale a great deal."

"The attack will commence soon, we all know what must be done, for the preservation of our blue and pure world," the first admiral said, and they dispersed.

Of course, being the smug and arrogant bastards they are, they didn't see another admiral, a rather intimidating figure with blonde hair and matching beard that had been hovering outside the door.

"Fools! Every last one of them!" he muttered, "Going to such extreme lengths to cripple ZAFT! I hope Murrue doesn't come here. She doesn't deserve to get caught up in the middle of all this madness."

Skies over Alaska.

"We've just entered JOSH-A's air defense zone. They should be picking us up soon enough" Mu said. Right on cue, the radio crackled to life.

_"Attention approaching aircraft, you have entered a secure air zone. State you identity and business."_ The operator said.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flaga, formerly of the EAS Mobile Assault Ship _Archangel_. I have one other survivor that requires medical attention. Please have medics standing by when we arrive," Mu said.

_"Who is the other survivor?"_ the officer said. Interest coloring his voice.

"The _Archangel_'s CAG, Commander Sebastian Connor. He has severe burns over a good part of his face while trying to fight the fire that claimed the ship."

_"Do you know what caused it?" _

"Negative, it happened really fast, and by the time I knew it, the fire had claimed a good part of the ship."

_"We're sending planes to escort you in. Safe journey,"_ and the radio crackled off.

"We're off to a good start, now we've just got to hope that our luck holds," Sebastian said.

"You came up with this plan. Don't you think it will work?" Mu said.

"Oh, I know it'll work, but it's going to get really messy before it ends."

Two F-7D jet fighters swooped in, flanking the larger aircraft.

"Time for this wolf to play dead," Sebastian said, closing his eyes and lolling his head to the side.

The surface facilities of Joint Supreme Headquarters Alaska were unremarkable in itself, a few Igelstellung CIWS batteries and surface to air missile launchers to act as anti-aircraft defense, and massive door that allowed ships to enter through the natural harbor. However, this was not how the Wolf and Hawk would enter the massive fortress. Instead, a smaller side door opened up and a retractable landing strip extended out for the Skygrasper to touch down on.

The aircraft caught the arresting wire, and slowed to a stop. Mu pulled himself from the cockpit before the ground crew set up a ladder.

"Get a medic team on the double! We've got an injured man here!"

"Who is he?" one of the crew, a young man of 18 said.

"He's the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, a former ZAFT ace," Mu said. And the technician's face hardened.

"Why would we help that space monster! You should have just left him to die!" It took all of Sebastian's self-control to keep quiet at those words, but Mu solved the problem for him. As the Hawk grabbed the mechanic by the throat and brought him up to stare into those brilliant blue eyes.

"That _space monster_ is my friend, and a superior officer to you! I'm in a good mood today, so I'll let you off with a warning. You make comments like that in the future when I'm around. You'll be busted back so far, it won't even be funny. Understand?"

"Yes sir" he choked out. The Hawk released his talons, and stormed off.

"Get that medical team down here, now!" he barked.

"Commander La Flaga?" a guard asked wearily, not wanting to anger the Hawk any further, "Captain Sutherland has ordered you to appear before him and the Board of Inquiry. They want to know what happened to the _Archangel_."

"I figured, I'll be right there" Mu looked over toward Sebastian, being carted away by the medic team. _Good luck, kid._ He thought.

_Archangel_, just off Alaskan Coast.

Flay, Mirialla, Lacus, and the Astray ladies were eating lunch in the cafeteria. The redheaded communications officer had been very quiet and subdued while the other girls were chatting.

"Is something, Miss Flay?" Juri asked, concerned.

"I'm thinking about Sebastian. I hope he's okay in there" she said softly.

"You shouldn't worry about him. When he was retrieved from Endymion, his CGUE was a junked wreck. The head and limbs had been torn off, and the body had been scorched. He shouldn't have survived, but he did. I believe that he will fine. I know he'll make it out," Lacus said, with a firm confidence in her voice.

"And he's not alone in there, Flay. He has Commander La Flaga with him. Between the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and the Hawk of Endymion there's little that could threaten them" Asagi said.

"Thanks, girls," Flay said, "With my father gone, he and Kira are all I left. If I lost them, I'd die."

"Do you want to hear the story of our first date?" Lacus said, "That would lighten the mood."

"First date?" Mayura said excitedly, "Let's hear it!"

"It took place just before Sebastian went on active duty. He had wanted to attend his high school prom, and he was going to make a big show of it by appearing in his redcoat, but he needed a date. I had slipped him my phone number when we first met, and I hadn't heard from him since. So when he called I was quite surprised," Lacus started giggling, "His face was all red, when he asked me. I thought he was going to pass out. When Sebastian finally got it out, I think he was expecting me to say no. He was so shocked when I accepted, that he fainted!" and all the girls started laughing.

"What is it about guys? They can go out and face death, but when it comes to us women, they turn into such blithering idiots" Mirialla said.

"If we knew that, we'd have a much better understanding of the world in general" Asagi said.

"Anyway, when we walked into the gymnasium, the whole crowd went silent, and Sebastian said, 'What, you haven't seen a guy in a ZAFT uniform with a beautiful pop star on his arm before?'" and all the girls laughed again, harder than last time.

"That is so him! Always with some snappy retort" Flay said.

"He's been through so much pain. Junius, Endymion, he'd wake up in the night, screaming. He'd hold onto me as if his life depended on it. I only wish for him to find peace within himself, so he doesn't have to fight anymore."

"I want the same for Kira," Flay said, "But until then. They'll have to fight. They couldn't stand by while others are hurt. It's not like them."

"And it's up to us give those soldiers their strength to keep fighting. I only hope that it ends soon" Lacus said, as the image of a brown haired, blue-eyed pilot laughing solidified in her head. _Be safe, my love. Our daughter needs you, I need you. _

JOSH-A, sickbay.

Sebastian cracked an eye open as he surveyed the scene in the infirmary. Many injured soldiers were laying on the various cots and beds, with doctors, nurses, and medical technicians scrambling about treating them, and he was being totally ignored, despite his "grievous injuries." A woman in her mid-to-late 40s, dressed in an Earth Forces uniform under a standard lab coat, with long brown hair, wearing steel frame glasses over her brown eyes entered, and took notice of the Storm Wolf and looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Why hasn't this man received medical treatment? He has third degree burns for crying out" the doctor said.

"He's just a stinking Coordinator. Who's going to care if another one of them dies?" a female nurse said in a mocking tone, garnering laughter from a few others. The poor girl immediately found her boss' cold eyes boring into hers.

"HOW DARE YOU! You call yourself a nurse! Here in this place it doesn't matter if you're a Natural or a Coordinator. I treat the sick! And you supposed to as well! Kindly remove yourself from this room! You'll receive your new assignment in the morning!" the nurse broke down into tears and ran out, "Anyone else have a problem? By all means, speak up. Come on I'm waiting."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile on the inside. _There are more decent sorts in the Earth Forces than I thought. A shame she didn't end up with us, I could like this lady._

She pulled the curtain around them closed, "How are you feeling, young man?" the doctor said in a gentle tone.

"I'm okay," Sebastian said in a soft, distant tone, "Although, I wouldn't like to get a face full of flames again in the near future."

"I'm surprised that you're even still alive. My name is Elizabeth Reynolds. I'm the chief medical officer of this base."

"Sebastian Connor, formerly of ZAFT, it's nice to meet you as well, Dr. Reynolds."

"It's not every day that I have a celebrity in my infirmary. Although here, you're just another patient, and you're not going to get any special treatment, understand?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm not exactly in any place to argue, now am I?" to which Dr. Reynolds nodded. Her face then turned serious.

"I heard about Helipolis. I was relieved that Jeff had survived, and I thought I'd get to see him again, but I guess that won't be happening now."

"You mean Dr. Michaels?" Sebastian said, "You knew him?"

"We went to medical school together, always jockehing for first in our class, it was a bit of a rivalry of sorts, but we respected each other and it pushed ourselves to do our best." Dr. Reynolds said.

"I know a thing or two about that. However, my rival has no respect for me, and wants nothing more than to kill me, Especially now that I've switched teams."

"You took a big gamble by leaving ZAFT, and joining the Alliance, especially since Coordinator sentiment isn't exactly friendly here."

"I had my reasons" Sebastian said, as Reynolds moved to examine the burned flesh on the Storm Wolf's face. She looked in shock as she saw the edge of the prosthetic that was applied to his face. Sebastian sat up, peeled it off, and stared level with her, "I'm sorry for the subterfuge. You're a decent sort, Dr. Reynolds, so I'm hoping that you'll trust me and not turn me in."

"That depends, what are you really here for?" she said.

"Information on the Alliance's mobile suit program, A month and a half ago, the entire crew defected to the Orb Union when we found out that the entire Alliance High Command structure is nothing more than a front for Blue Cosmos. Since we've pumping them back our combat data on the Strike and Predator, we wanted to see what developments have been made since January. So we came right to the source" Sebastian said.

"Blue Cosmos?" Reynolds said, her features hardening, "Don't worry, Commander. Your secret is safe with me. I lost a loved one to Blue Cosmos several years ago. I never wanted to be part of the Earth Forces anyway, but I got drafted. So I didn't have much of a choice. Where is the _Archangel_? It's not destroyed, is it?" to which the Storm Wolf shook his head.

"The _Archangel_ is currently sitting outside of this base's main harbor, submerged underwater, waiting for Commander La Flaga and I to get out of there, they'll extract us and we'll head back for Orb."

"I'll help you in any way I can. If I were you I'd put that fake scarring back on. That way I can transfer you out of here. Be safe, Commander" Dr. Reynolds said.

"Thank you very much," the Storm Wolf said.

Conference Room

_I wonder how long they have to rehearse looking all big and scary?_ Mu thought as he sat before Sutherland and the other admirals.

"This board of inquiry is called to order!" Captain Sutherland, "We are here to determine what caused the destruction of the Mobile Assault Ship EAS _Archangel_ on 15th, of April, C.E. 71. Commander La Flaga, as one of only two survivors, what happened on that day?"

"We were cruising through the Marshall Islands, everything was running smoothly. I had gone to speak to Captain Ramius about something when the whole ship shook. Apparently there had been an explosion and a fire broke out in the engine room."

"How did it start?" one of the officers horned in, "Did you see the fire break out?"

"No sir, I did not" Mu said, annoyance coloring his voice, "I was no where near the engine room when it happened. But when the alarms starting going off, I ran down there to see how I could help."

"And when you arrived in the engine room?" the first admiral asked.

"I found Commander Connor unconscious. The right side of his face had been seriously burned. I grabbed him and pulled him out of there. A second explosion went off, and the fire started to spread. Captain Ramius gave the order to abandon ship. I took him to the hanger bay, and we got into the Skygrapser and we took off," Mu replied.

"You could have taken any of the prototypes, but you left them there? That's a serious breach in judgment, Commander!" Sutherland replied.

"I didn't have enough time to engage the start-up sequence. Skygrapser 1 was on the catapult for a recon flight. It was already prepped for take off." Mu said.

"You probably should have left that filthy space monster where he was" an admiral sneered, "And that brings up another issue, Commander La Flaga. The fact that the Strike had been put into the hands of a Coordinator in the first place, Much less a civilian!"

"Kira Yamato was an Orb citizen who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He took up the job of flying the Strike because he was the only one who could!" Mu said, "He was reluctant at first, but he rose to the challenge, especially since he was in love with one of the members of the crew. He'd die for Flay!" This really set off all of the admirals.

"A Coordinator in love with Minister Allster's daughter! Please, I've heard enough!" the admiral practically screeched.

"What about those other four Coordinator that stole the other machines? One of them defected to our side in the middle of a battle! We mustn't forget to take that into account!"

"In all likelihood they were all in cahoots to destroy the ship to begin with! Connor masterminded the conspiracy! He brought those other four aboard to help him sabotage it!" Mu finally slammed his hands on the table, to silence the mad ranting.

"You're all out of your minds! I may have only known Commander Connor and Kira for a few months, but they were two of the most honorable people I know! If they had wanted to sabotage the _Archangel_, they could have done it at any time, but they didn't! As for Nicol, he joined the ship after saving Sebastian from being killed by a madman! The others joined us because of this man's actions as well."

"That is enough, Commander La Flaga! I've heard enough. You will receive you new assignment in a few hours. This board is adjourned!"

Mu rolled his eyes, and walked out of the conference room, "I thought they'd never finish. I'm glad Sebastian wasn't here, he'd skin them alive."

JOSH-A, burn ward.

Sebastian's patience was paper thin as he lay on the bed, waiting as the attending nurse continuously bustled about the other patients, waiting for a chance to break free. The contempt on her face barely concealed whenever she walked by him.

_Come on and leave, already! You don't want to be around me, just leave me here. _

Finally she left, and the Storm Wolf slipped out the other way.

"Okay, I'm out. Now I need to find a computer terminal, hack into the mainframe and get the files we need. All the while avoiding being caught by hostile forces, pretty normal day I think." Most of the other patients were currently sleeping. So they paid no attention to Sebastian's departure.

The Storm Wolf adjusted his uniform, and casually walked down the corridor.

In another part of the base, Mu wandered aimlessly. He had received his new posting as a flight instructor in California, but now he was trying to find Sebastian.

"Excuse me, Commander La Flaga?" the Hawk whirled around to find two lieutenants.

"What is it? I'm kind of busy right now" he asked, the pair didn't falter.

"Come with us, the Admiral wishes to meet with you" Mu muttered something unintelligible under his breath and followed the pair. The three meandered through the hallways and passages of JOSH-A, before arriving at a nondescript office.

"He's waiting inside" the first lieutenant said.

"You think?" Mu said in biting tone, as he went in, a cutting remark on his tongue that died as soon as he saw the admiral sitting behind the desk.

"It's good to see you again, Commander La Flaga. I trust that Murrue and the others are waiting for you somewhere so you can get out?" Lewis Halberton said.

Author's Notes: YES! Admiral Halberton is very much alive! And more surprises will unfold in the next chapter. But I'm not saying anything.


	29. The Shit Hits the Fan, Pt 1

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor, and the Storm Wolves, Kyle Evans belong to me, but I want Lacus and Flay! Why does Kira get all the cute girls!

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

The Shit Hits the Fan pt.1

"Admiral Halberton?" Mu said, "How? We all saw the _Menelaos_ burn up in the atmosphere! How did you survive?"

"You can thank the late Captain Eric Hoffman for that, Commander. He stuffed me in an escape pod and ejected me toward Earth. I landed just outside of Denver," Halberton's gaze was cold "Those bastards have been keeping me here, chained to this damn desk. Looking over the combat data you've been feeding back to us."

"You've been here the whole time? Why didn't you say anything? Murrue would have been ecstatic to know you're alive!" Mu said.

"Commander, I'd love to see her again, myself. However, Command decided that it would be best if I 'maintained a low profile.' So the official reports are that I'm still dead. Mu, tell me, who else is here with you?" Halberton said. A grave inflection in his tone.

"Just me and Sebastian, is something wrong, Admiral? Because it sure sounds like it is."

"Yes, something is very wrong. You've heard that ZAFT's Operation Spitbreak is going to attack Panama, correct? The Panama mass driver isn't Spitbreak's target. It's here."

"How do you know this, Admiral?" Mu said.

"We were tipped off, Commander. About a month ago we got a warning saying, that Spitbreak's target was Alaska. What burns my ass so much is what Command decided to do once we found out. They've laid out a trap for ZAFT. You and Commander Connor are far too familiar with this trap. It was used once before on the moon, and the one here is even larger" Halberton said.

"No! they wouldn't! A Cyclops!" Mu said. "Are they out of their minds!"

Halberton just shook his head to the younger man, "They intend to do as much damage as possible to ZAFT's Earth based forces _by any means necessary_. What's even worse is that the Atlantic Federation is selling out the Eurasians. They're going to take out ZAFT and the main Eurasian force in one fell swoop. Most AF personnel have already fled to Panama and Heaven's Base. Brass like Sutherland are remaining just long enough to keep up appearances, but they won't stay much longer themselves."

"It's a good thing Murrue and the others aren't here they'd probably be offered up right along with the Eurasians. Except myself, Natarle, and Flay probably."

"Where is the _Archangel_ right now? I didn't buy the whole 'destroyed by engine failure'" Halberton said, "This is Commander Connor's work isn't it?"

"Yeah, truth is Admiral, we defected to Orb a month and a half ago. Sebastian and I came here to find out what progress the Earth Forces have made with the G-project."

"Then I should give you this!" Halberton said, pulling a three ring binder off the shelf and pushing it into the Hawk's hands, "This is my personal file on the G-project, everything from its inception two years ago to the present. I'm certain you'll find a good use for it."

"Thank you, Admiral. Since I've found what we need. I think it's time that Sebastian and I took our leave of you."

"I'll send my people to find Commander Connor, but before you go, there's something I want you to see. Odds are you'll be facing it in the future."

_Archangel_, Cafeteria

It's said that war is mainly waiting with lots of boredom punctuated by moments of sheer terror. Everyone was currently enduring the former, some better than others. "How much longer are they going to be over there!" Yzak said his tone even more irritated than normal, "How long does it take to find a few computer files!"

"Relax Yzak, It's a big place, and it's not like they can just waltz in and ask 'hey, we heard you're building mobile suits, care to show us what you've done?" Shiho said in.

"Even still, I'm getting tired of all the waiting." Yzak snapped.

"You're not the only one, Yzak. The sooner Sebastian gets out of there, the better." Nicol said, "Lacus is getting worried. She's been having some weird mood swings."

"We've been on the sidelines for a month! I want some action!" Yzak said, his frustration growing.

"You just may get your chance!" Kira said running into the cafeteria, "All pilots are to suit up and be ready to launch,"

"What's going on, Yamato?" the Duel pilot said.

"I was just on the bridge," Kira said.

"Doing what, making out with your girlfriend? You should really save that for your quarters you know" Dearka interrupted.

"This isn't the time for jokes! We just picked up acoustical signatures matching ZAFT submarines! A whole lot of them!"  
"Are you sure, Kira?" Shiho said, "What would a ZAFT fleet be doing all the way up here?"

"I don't know. We're going to move away to avoid detection, but in case we're discovered the captain wants us ready to launch."

"What about Sebastian and Commander La Flaga? We're not going to leave them, are we?" Nicol said.

"I don't think Captain Ramius would do that, but it won't do them any good if we're caught" Kira said, "Now we've got to go!" and all the pilots ran for their machines.

Alaska, computer center.

"I really hate passwords!" Sebastian said, as he stared at the screen that said, _ACCESS DENIED_, for the umpteenth time.

"Seven computer terminals, seven passwords required" Sebastian said, "But I can't give up."

"The door's open! In here!" a voice called, and Sebastian ducked underneath the desk as two guards armed with assault rifles came in.

"Shit!" the Storm Wolf said drawing his USP, realizing that he had neglected to turn off the terminals that he had just used.

"These were turned on just now! He must still be here. You take the right, I'll take the left, and we'll flank him." One guard said to the other.

"This is not my day," Sebastian said, as one guard closely approached the terminal he was hiding under.

"I see you, come out now." The guard ordered, and Sebastian obliged, putting his hands up.

"So, you found me. You're going to wish you hadn't" Sebastian said. As quick as lighting, he threw a crescent kick to the guard's head, knocking him out and sending his rifle crashing to the ground. The other guard wheeled around, and sent a three shot burst of fire toward the Storm Wolf, who ducked back underneath the desk, grabbed the other guard's gun, and fired back.

"Damn it! I need to get out of here!" He then grabbed one of the guards' portable radios, "Storm Wolf to Hawk, Storm Wolf to Hawk, Mu can you read me?"

_"Sebastian is that you?"_ Mu's voice crackled over the radio, "_Where are you?"_

"In the computer center, I'm sorry, Mu. I wasn't able to crack the encryption codes. As much as I hate to say it, we're going to have go home empty handed on this one."

_"No we aren't! I have everything we need and then some." _Mu said in a very smug tone.

"Really? How?" Sebastian said.

_"An old friend of ours, He gave us all that we need." _Mu said, _"In fact he and I are heading toward the North Hanger right now, meet us there and you can thank him for yourself."_

"What's going on?" Sebastian said.

_"It's a long story. I'll explain it to you when you get here."_ Mu said, _"Just hurry."_

"Alright, I'm on the way. You'll have to give me directions, since I don't know the neighborhood very well" Sebastian said, taking his procured rifle and racing down the hallway.

ZAFT submarine carrier, _Cousteau_.

Rau Le Creuset stared at his new team, most of them had just graduated from the academy, but they were all at the top of their class and eager to prove themselves to their new CO, since being in the Le Creuset Team was a guaranteed fast track to greater things later on. _Perhaps this crop will fare better in obedience than the last one._ He thought. _A pity though, Athrun and all of them were superb pilots, more than worthy to wear the red uniform._ _Contrary to anything Evans may have said._ When he had heard of Evan's actions concerning Athrun, and Dearka and Yzak's subsequent defection, he was hardly surprised.

_It's probably better that they joined Commander Connor. Even still, it will all end the same way. _The man behind the mask thought before turning to his troops.

"Good evening gentleman, it is time for Operation Spitbreak. As I'm certain many of you can tell from the map, this is not Panama. Rather it is Joint Operation Supreme Headquarters Alaska, The Earth Alliance's main planetary base. Only Jachin Due and Boaz can match it for degree of sheer security, but as the saying goes, 'cut off the head and the body will die' A victory here will go a long way to ending the war. The attack will commence in one hour, dismissed."

_"Commander Le Creuset?"_ the Cousteau's captain said over the intercom.

"Yes, what is it?" the masked man replied.

_"Sir, sonar has picked up a strange acoustic signature, we've never seen anything like it before." _

"Where is it heading?" Rau said.

_"As far as we can tell, away from Alaska, it could be a new Earth Forces weapon. Shall we intercept?"_

"Send two submarines. We'll continue on to Alaska" Rau said.

"_Yes sir"_ was the response.

_A new weapon? Or maybe not so new. _Rau thought, Like Admiral Halberton. He hadn't bought the destruction of the legged ship. _Commander Connor is reaching back to one of his old tricks. He faked the destruction of the legged ship to protect them, typical of him. Unfortunately, it won't be enough. Today the legged ship falls…for good. _

_Archangel_, Bridge

"What's the size of the ZAFT fleet?" Murrue asked Tomonura.

"It's hard to tell, Captain, there's a lot of noise out there. I want to say about 20-25 _Vosgulov_-class submarines."

"What would such a large fleet be doing all the way up here?" Flay asked, "The only thing of value is…Alaska. Captain, call it a crazy hunch, but what if ZAFT wasn't attacking Panama? What if they set their sights on attacking Alaska?"

"That could be very possible" Natarle said from the CIC.

"Sonar contact! Two submarines from the fleet…They're heading right for us!"

"Orders, Captain?" Natarle said.

"No point in hiding it anymore. Surface and go to Level One Battle Stations, prepare to launch all mobile suits!" Murrue said. And everybody went into action mode.

"Gundams get ready to launch! Astrays, you'll be kept in reserve" Mirialla said. _It's weird, seeing all six machines launching together. _

_"Wish me luck in my first real battle as a pilot. I'm not counting that time in Africa." _Tolle said.

"Good, come back to me." She said, to which he nodded.

"The same goes for you too, Kira" Flay said from her station above Mirialla.

_"I will Flay. I'll protect this ship…and you"_ Kira said. Flay blushed and blew a kiss to her love.

"We have surfaced!" Neumann said.

"Bring all weapons online, Launch all mobile suits!" Murrue said.

Alaska, North Hanger

Sebastian slipped from corridor to corridor, hiding in shadowed areas to avoid the guards, and using every move possible to avoid being detected.

But finally he saw a familiar blonde French-Canadian standing outside the door to the hanger, "Okay, Mu what's…going…on?" Sebastian's voice trailed off as Admiral Halberton stepped out of the shadows.

"It's good to see you again, Commander Connor. I'd gladly explain my survival to you, but there isn't any time. You two need to get out of Alaska right now."

"There's a Cyclops system underneath this base, Sebastian. Ten times larger than the one at Endymion" Mu said.

"Oh, fuckberries" was all the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due said about that.

"It's not a total loss, Sebastian. The good Admiral was kind enough to give us this." Mu indicated the binder he held "It's his personal file on the G-project. Everything we need to know is in here."

"Consider it a gift. There's something that I want the two of you to see." The three men walked into the massive hanger where five Gundam-class mobile suits were being loaded. One was blue, one was green, another was a dark red, almost like the color of dried blood, the fourth was white, and the last was black.

"A new model series?" Sebastian asked Halberton.

"They're superior to the Heliopolis line, but not by much. Notice how they're colored even when powered down? It's a new innovation known as Trans-Phase Shift Armor, it activates only at the point of impact, but truthfully it's not that much better than regular PSA." Halberton said, "These new machines are equipped with experimental high-density energy batteries. They can run four times as long as mass-production models. The specs on them are in the file so you can read them at your leisure."

"What about the pilots?" Mu asked.

"The most unstable group of characters I ever met. They're what are known as 'biological CPUs', considered more equipment than anything else" Halberton said, his disgust clearly evident, "They've been pumped full of drugs to give them the reflexes of Coordinators. But it makes them highly unstable. It doesn't help that the five of them are convicted felons and bad enough without the drugs. I can't believe that Sutherland actually gave them a full pardon in exchange for their service."

"How did command let them become involved in this?" Mu said, "You would have never let those kinds of people serve."

"Sounds like Blue Cosmos is more openly influencing things." Sebastian observed.

"I just wanted to give you guys a brief glance of what you'll be facing in the future. Come on, your escape vehicles are this way."

"Wait a minute, what about our Skygrasper?" Sebastian said.

"Son, what I've got for you is far better than any Skygrasper!" Halberton led them to an isolated part of the hanger and Sebastian and Mu's jaws dropped. Standing in front of them were two mobile suits that looked surprisingly like the Strike, but without the Phase Shift Armor, a single optic sensor, and a single beam saber mounted on the back.

"Say hello to the GAT-01 Strike Dagger, The first mobile suit to ever be produced by the Earth Alliance." Halberton said.

"This is it? That's the end result of the G-Project! After the likes of the Strike and the other prototypes, THIS is the unit that the Earth Forces puts into mass production?" Sebastian said, rather hurt. "They're nothing! No offence, Admiral, but I'd think that at least it would have Striker pack capability?"

"They're rush jobs, this particular model was only intended for test purposes, but command was impatient and wanted to get mobile suits onto the battlefield ASAP." Halberton said. "A more appropriate version with Striker Pack capability and laminated armor is being made, but not here, this is all I got."

"I guess they'll have to do. They should be at least enough for us to fight our way out to the _Archangel_." Mu said. Sebastian grudgingly nodded.

"You're right, I suppose. By the way, where did you get the Guuls?" he indicated to the familiar jet platforms the Daggers sat on.

"Captured in various places, since the Strike Daggers don't have the ability to equip Aile packs, as you have mentioned, Commander, this was the next best solution."

"What about the OS problem?" Mu said, "It won't be a problem for Sebastian fly, but if there's no OS. I'm screwed."

"It's been taken care of" Halberton said, "Now get out of here."

"You should come with us, Admiral. I'm certain Lord Uzumi would welcome your experience, and Captain Ramius would be elated to see you again" Sebastian said. The former commander of the Eighth Fleet simply smiled. It was the smile of a devious and cunning thinker.

"It's an enticing offer, but once I'm done here, I'm going to Ptolemaeus where my own plans are in the works. That doesn't mean we won't see each other again, however. In fact, I'm counting on it. Now both of you leave! That's an order."

"Yes sir!" the two pilots said, saluting.

"Okay, Mu. Let's see what these Strike knockoffs can do! Sebastian Connor, launching!"

Mu was quite eager to see what the Strike Dagger could do, since this would be the first time that he could do some serious damage against mobile suits.

"Mu La Flaga, launching!" And they both took off into the skies.

Outside JOSH-A

The Battle of Alaska, aka Operation Spitbreak, was in full swing, and the _Archangel_ was right in the middle of it. The Strike, Predator, Blitz, and Astrays belonging to Tolle, Asagi, Juri, and Mayura were airborne, facing off with the numerous GINNs, DINNs, and CGUEs that came their way. As the Aegis, Duel, and Buster were relegated to firing from the _Archangel's_ deck.

"When we get back to Orb" Dearka said as he blasted a DINN out of the sky, "Remind me to have that Simmons chick upgrade the Buster for atmospheric flight."

"I think that Sebastian mentioned doing that, actually for all of our machines" Athrun said. The Aegis jumping into the air and transforming just long enough to use the Scylla.

The appearance of the _Archangel_ had not gone unnoticed by the Earth Forces. Sutherland especially was surprised…and pissed.

"He lied to us! La Flaga lied to us!" Sutherland said, appearing to suffer from apoplexy, "Give me that ship!" he snarled.

"Commander Ramius, what are you doing, and wearing the uniform of another nation for that?" He said as Murrue came on the screen in her Orb uniform.

"We just came here to pick up our lost hawk and wolf." Murrue said, "We no longer serve the Earth Forces, _Captain_. We know the truth about you, and pretty much the rest of Alliance High Command."

"No matter, you'll just die with the rest of them!" Sutherland said, "You can't stop what's been set into motion!"

"He was a real cheery type" Flay observed.

"Pay no mind to him, Lieutenant Allster" Natarle said.

_"AURRRLLLOOOOOO!!!!"_ a familiar howl came over the loudspeaker, "Archangel_, this is Storm Wolf, the Hawk and I have found what we've been looking_ _for, and we are coming to meet you." _

"You should be advised we are under attack. ZAFT detected us and sent two submarines after us. We're a little busy ourselves, Commander!" Murrue grimaced, as missiles impacted on the laminated armor.

_"Well, just so you know. You'll see two mobile suits that look rather like the Strike riding Guuls. Tag those machines as friendly." _Sebastian said.

"Repeat that, Commander?" Murrue said, "Did you say two mobile suits?"

"_You heard me correctly, Murrue. The Earth Forces have begun mass production. An old friend of ours was kind enough to let us be the first to try them out."_ Sebastian said, _"Admiral Halberton also wanted to me give you a hello from him."_ Everyone fell silent at the mention of that name.

"Admiral Halberton is alive?" Flay said. Even though she hadn't known him very well, she had grieved with Murrue in orbit, moved at the noble sacrifice the Eighth Fleet had made to allow the _Archangel_ to make it planet side.

_"Yes, he is, Flay. He was very helpful to us. He gave his personal file on the G-Project, Murrue. Everything we could need is inside it."_ Mu said, _"We have you in sight. Looks like you can use some help."_

_"I agree, Mu. Besides, we shouldn't let Admiral Halberton's gifts go to waste." _Sebastian said, his voice taking on a predatory tone, _"I think we can afford to hunt a little before we go."_

Author's Notes: I think ZAFT is going to be in for a very bad experience in the next chapter. In part 2, we'll see the return of an old foe, and the conclusion of Spitbreak.


	30. The Shit Hits the Fan, Pt 2

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves, and Kyle Evans are mine. "Blaze of Glory" is Bon Jovi's

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

The Shit Hits the Fan, Part II.

The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due still didn't think much of the Strike Dagger, but he had revised his opinion of it slightly. It did have better performance than the GINN and DINN, as he was shooting them down left and right as they made a mad dash for the _Archangel_.

"Mu, let's give them a hand," Sebastian said, and the two Earth Forces units joined their brethren in fighting off the ZAFT units.

_"What about the Cyclops system?"_ Mu asked.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for the reminder! All Earth Alliance and ZAFT units! This is Commander Sebastian Connor, there is a Cyclops system underneath Alaska and it's about to be activated. Anyone who doesn't want to be boiled, get your asses clear!"

A few on both sides were smart enough and veered away, but the bulk of the force continued fighting, fueled by hatred and adrenaline.

"It can't be much longer now!" Sebastian said, as he blasted a DINN away with the beam rifle, and then sliced a CGUE with the beam saber in the other hand. He then cursed as he heard 76mm shells from a GINN's machine gun tear into his Dagger's chest, dangerously close to the cockpit, "I forgot that this thing doesn't have Phase Shift!"

He then used the Guul's wing-mounted missile launchers and shot down the offending GINN and then drew the beam saber sliced a DINN in half.

_Archangel_, Bridge.

"Load all missile tubes with Sledgehammers, and Corinthos! Ready, FIRE!" Murrue cried. The missiles brought down a squadron of Guul-equipped GINNs, still one got through, and aimed his machine gun right at the bridge.

"hehehe, this is the end for you!" the pilot snickered. Time slowed down on the bridge. Flay screamed, Sai paled, Mirialla held her breath. Natarle looked on unblinking. The GINN pulled the trigger, and an emerald green beam shot through the gun and destroyed it.

"What the hell!" the GINN pilot said, and the Strike shot downward, all engines blazing, as it pulled one of the beam sabers off the Aile pack and sliced the GINN's head clean off.

The Strike stood protectively before the bridge of the _Archangel_. As Flay opened her eyes, she immediately smiled as she saw who their savior was. "Kira" she said.

Inside the cockpit, Kira was livid. "HOW DARE YOU!" he cried, a purple seed falling and exploding. The Strike's engines flared as Kira started blasting all ZAFT mobile suits that were near the _Archangel_. A spray of emerald beams flying from the rifle.

"Do any of you think Kira's pissed off just a little bit?" Sebastian observed as the Strike blasted the Guul out from underneath a CGUE. After that he discarded the rifle, drew a beam saber and cut the wing off a DINN.

_"Just a little bit,"_ Shiho noted over the radio, as two GINNs tried to attack Kira with their heavy swords, and the Strike's beam saber chopped them in two.

"So how's Predator doing for you?" Sebastian asked.

_"It's not bad…for an Earth Forces machine. I still prefer my CGUE Deep Arms however."_ Shiho said wistfully.

"Hey, you were the one who blew it up to cover your escape." Sebastian said.

"Amazing," Yzak said, watching as Kira continued to carve into the ZAFT forces, "How does he do it, Sebastian? Why is Kira so much better than me? He hadn't even set foot in a cockpit before Helipolis, and he's surpassed everyone, even me, an elite redcoat."

_"I'm not sure where his abilities come from myself, Yzak. But I do know this. A soldier is at his strongest when he has something or someone to protect. That GINN threatened Flay's life, and Kira reacted. If Shiho was in danger, wouldn't you do the same?" _Sebastian said.

Yzak thought about it for a few seconds, "Yeah, I would." Was all he said.

_Archangel_, Bridge

"Captain, radiation levels inside the base are skyrocketing!" Sai said.

_"It's begun! That's how it started last time! All units, get as far away as you can!"_ Sebastian said.

"Yes sir!" was the response from all _Archangel_ machines, and they broke off from their engagements and scattered in all directions to avoid the explosions.

The few Spearheads and various mobile suits that heeded Sebastian's warnings veered off, however the rest of the ZAFT and Eurasian forces were caught in the expanding dome of destruction, their bodies expanding outwards as the water inside boiled before they exploded. People popped like balloons.

"My god," Murrue whispered. As the glowing white dome continued to expand.

"Good thing that wasn't us" Natarle said.

"How many people were caught in that?" Mirialla said, "What could posses a person to do something like that?"

"Hatred, Lieutenant, pure hatred" the black haired CIC chief replied. The entire bridge crew could only gaze on at the atrocities man was capable of creating.

"Damn!" was the Storm Wolf's only response as his borrowed Strike Dagger hovered near the _Archangel_'s bridge, "Okay, Murrue, recall all of our machines. Let's go home."

Then the radio crackled _"I don't think so, Connor. I'm not done with you yet!"_ Flay gasped, and Sebastian, and Yzak's jaws both dropped.

"It couldn't be!" Sebastian said, "Evans, you're still alive?!"

"That's impossible! I chopped your GuAlZ in half!" Yzak said.

_"I'll admit, Joule. You were close, but not close enough. I was found and I've been recovering at Carpentaria. I haven't forgotten about you, but I've got a bigger fish to fry. I'm talking about you, Connor! We're going to finish this, for good!" _Kyle said.

"Fine then, Kyle. Let's finish it! Where are you!" Sebastian said.

_"I'm on the island below you, come down here and we'll finish it, man to man. I don't need some fancy mobile suit to beat you! I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" _Kyle snarled,_ "I want to watch the life literally drain from your body!"_

"Fine then," Sebastian said, "Change of plans, Murrue. I'm going hunting. I'm going to finish the Grimaldi Hyena off…for good! I'll be back soon."

_"Commander, is this wise? Alliance reinforcements could be here any second. Is this really the time to end a personal vendetta?" _Natarle asked.

"No, not really. But if I don't then Kyle will just keep pursuing me, best to end this now and be done with it."

_"Then I'm coming with you!"_ Nicol broke in, _"Sebastian, Kyle's made my life as miserable as yours. We both have a stake in this."_

_"I'm coming along, too. With what I've done to him, he's as much a threat to me as he is to you"_ Yzak said. The other pilots all chorused their agreement.

"This isn't your fight" Sebastian said quietly, "I'm going to find him, kill him and end this. It doesn't have to be a big spectacle."

_"With all due respect, Commander, we all want to make sure that little toad doesn't make it out." _Mu said.

"Damn it, I hate fighting with an audience" was his only reply as his Dagger descended toward the island, followed by the rest of _Archangel_'s parasite complement and the majestic vessel itself.

Island

Sebastian led a long procession down the beach, senses on full alert for his rival. "He's here. I can smell him!" He snarled.

"Over there!" Athrun said, pointing to a wide expanse of sand, and there standing on a rock with his arms crossed, was Kyle. He was wearing a black tank top with standard green combat pants and boots. A white mask, covering the left side of his face.

"I knew you'd come, Connor, but I didn't expect you to bring the whole motley bunch!"

"They insisted on coming, by the way does the guy from Phantom of the Opera know you stole his mask?" Sebastian shot back.

"I wear this because of Joule!" Evans sneered, "The Duel's beam saber cut into the upper part of the cockpit, melted the left side of my helmet off, and did _this _to me!" He ripped it off revealing the left side of his face hideously burned, the eye socket melted shut.

"That's a real improvement on you. Given how ugly you face looked before. " Flay said.

Kyle leveled his jade gaze at Flay, "So you accompanied him here, Red? I must say I'm surprised that you're related to someone like him, given how your old man feels about Coordinators. This couldn't have worked out better! Now you can watch as the last of your family dies right before your pretty little eyes!"

"Don't speak to my cousin like that!" Sebastian said in a low voice.

"I'm stating a fact Connor! This is our fate, our battle! No one is going to stand in my way!" Kyle said.

"Fine then, this is more appropriate anyway" Sebastian said, removing his uniform jacket, "This way I ensure that you die and stay that way!"

"Sebastian" Flay whimpered as the Wolf and Hyena started circling each other. The bloodlust not even contained.

"Lacus is going to be mine!" Kyle said.

"In your wildest fantasies!" Sebastian replied, his blue eyes sparking with electricity.

_I wake up in the morning  
And I raise my weary head  
I've got an old coat for a pillow  
And the earth was last night's bed  
I don't know where I'm going  
Only God knows where I've been  
I'm a devil on the run  
A six gun lover  
A candle in the wind_

"COME AND GET SOME STORM WOLF!" Kyle yelled, "AURRRLLLLOOOOOO!" was Sebastian's only reply. And Kyle cheated right off the bad, by tossing a clump of sand that he had secretly in his hand into Sebastian's eyes. It was enough for him to lose his concentration, and Kyle kicked the Storm Wolf in the groin.

"Dirty fighter! Dirty fighter!" Dearka yelled.

"Cheater!" Mirialla cried,

Kyle tackled Sebastian to the ground, and mounted him, repeatedly punching him in the face. "How does it feel! How does it feel!" The Hyena repeatedly cried with each blow, "Not so tough anymore are you?"

_When you're brought into this world  
They say you're born in sin  
Well at least they gave me something  
I didn't have to steal or have to win  
Well they tell me that I'm wanted  
Yeah, I'm a wanted man  
I'm a colt in your stable  
I'm what Cain was to Abel  
Mister catch me if you can_

Sebastian blinked the sand out of his eyes, grabbed a hold of Kyle's arms, trapping them. He then kneed Kyle in the ass, sending him tumbling over Sebastian's shoulder. The Wolf then clamped his hands on the Hyena's throat. "What were you saying about having it hurt?" Sebastian said. He then started kicking at Kyle's left shoulder, "This is for the sand in my eyes!" And Sebastian then put Kyle in an armbar, further intensifying the pain on his already sore shoulder.

_I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun  
_

"DAMN YOU, CONNOR! YOU WRECKED MY LIFE!" Kyle screamed out in between the shooting pain in his arm.

"LIKE YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME THAT BEFORE! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER EVEN SET FOOT IN A RECRUITING OFFICE!" Sebastian said, releasing the arm, delivering a drop kick into Kyle's chest before he stood up.

"It was because I had Lacus? You hated the fact that your money couldn't buy her! Lacus may be somewhat naïve at times, but she saw you for what you were right away, cockbite! A spoiled little rich boy who thinks the world revolves around him and that everything is served to him on a silver platter!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Kyle screamed, _**"I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART!"**_

_He's completely lost it! Sebastian may be better at hand to hand, but in this state, there's no telling what could happen, _Nicol thought, "Sebastian, be careful! He's gone berserk!"

"Like you had to tell me that!" Sebastian said, turning to face his brother. It was only for a few seconds, but it was few seconds enough for Kyle to pick up a giant piece of driftwood, and Sebastian turned just in time to see it slam into his left arm, not once, not twice, but three times.

_You ask about my conscience  
And I offer you my soul  
You ask if I'll grow to be a wise man  
Well I ask if I'll grow old  
You ask me if I've known love  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
Well, I've seen love come  
And I've seen it shot down  
I've seen it die in vain_

_**"AUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"**_ the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due's cry rattled across the island. His left arm shattered in three places.

"SEBASTIAN!" Lacus screamed as her husband collapsed to the ground yet again. Flay covered her eyes.

"What do you think of your beloved Storm Wolf now?! Face first in the dirt, Where you belong!" Kyle said in a mocking tone. "Well who's next? What about you Amalfi? Are you going to stand up for your big brother?" Nicol's response was to just laugh. "What's so funny?" The Grimaldi Hyena demanded.

"Look down you idiot! Sebastian's not out of it yet! In fact, you just pissed him off, big time!"

Kyle sneer was replaced with shock as Sebastian picked himself up, his face whipped around to reveal golden, dilated eyes.

_Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
I'm the devil's son  
Call me young gun_

"Die" was all he said. Sebastian threw a snap front kick, sending the Hyena doubling over in pain. Sebastian then uppercut him sending him flying back. Side kick, double chop to the neck, numerous shots to the head. The pain in his arm was ignored as the Storm Wolf was running on pure instinct and adrenaline as he beat upon the Grimaldi Hyena.

"He's going to do it!" Nicol said.

"Come on, Sebastian!" Flay cried.

"Don't quit" Yzak muttered.

Sebastian finished his assault with a spin hook kick, hoping to break his nemesis' neck with the blow, when a sharp pain shot through his leg.

"DAMN IT!" Sebastian collapsed back down one knee. He saw a small, four inch blade stuck in his leg.

"Throwing dagger! You son of a bitch!" Sebastian gritted his teeth.

"It's war, Connor, anything goes!" Kyle said. "Even with your weird eye thing, it won't help you!"

_Each night I go to bed  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness  
But before I'm six foot deep  
Lord, I got to ask a favor  
And hope you'll understand  
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
Let this boy die like a man  
Staring down a bullet  
Let me make my final stand_

"It's the end! Prepare to be a pincushion!" Kyle said, holding his throwing daggers in between is fingers, his eyes wild with insanity as prepared to embed them into the fallen Wolf. He lunged, when Kyle's eyes bulged out in surprise as he found Fenrir's blade buried in his chest all the way up to the hilt.

Nicol had thrown Fenrir to Sebastian when Kyle hadn't looked, and Sebastian held it behind him and let the Hyena impale himself on it. Sebastian pulled Fenrir out of the Hyena, and sprung up, screaming like a beast trying to ignore the pain, and cut his head off.

_Shot down in a blaze of glory  
Take me now but know the truth  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
Lord I never drew first  
But I drew first blood  
And I'm no one's son  
Call me young gun  
I'm a young gun_

Sweat dripped off the Storm Wolf's forehead as he breathed heavily, he then threw his head back "AURRRRLLLOOOOOO!!!!!" It was a howl of victory from the alpha male. His dominance of the pack had been challenged, he fought and his rival was now defeated. Sebastian collapsed as the adrenaline in his system dissipated almost all at once.

"It's finally over" he said. Everyone swarmed him, Lacus propped him up in her lap, Flay hovered him, sobbing hysterically.

"Come on, Commander. Let's take you home" Murrue said gently.

"Good," was all he said, as his eyes closed, passed out from utter exhaustion.

Author's Notes: Wow! The Grimaldi Hyena has finally fallen. And Sebastian is going to be out of action for awhile. This chapter was one of my favorites to write. I know I could have added to the final battle between Wolf and Hyena, but I'm very proud of what I've put down.


	31. The Voyage Home

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves are mine, the rest is Bandai.

Song of the Storm Wolf

The Voyage Home

By Storm Wolf 77415

It was a somber mood aboard the _Archangel_ as it cut through the waters on its way back to Orb. After his titanic battle against Kyle Evans, Sebastian's arm had been reset with a splint, and put in a cast to set healing. As such Sebastian and Lacus had retired to their quarters for some quiet time. Lacus was taking a nap in one bunk, and Sebastian was sitting on the other one, reading Admiral Halberton's folder. The door opened and Murrue entered. "Did I come in at a bad time?" She asked, indicating to Lacus' sleeping form.

"No, not at all. I was just looking through the good Admiral's G-File. It's an…interesting read for a tech journal" The Storm Wolf replied.

"Really? What have you learned?" The brunette asked.

"I skipped the parts on the Strike and the other Heliopolis machines. The part that's really caught my attention is this…'Alternate ideas for working Operating System.'" Sebastian said, "It seems that the Atlantic Federation was quite…desperate to get mobile suits on the field if they were willing to go with _these _ideas."

"What did they come up with?" Murrue asked.

"They had two schools of thought. One side said modify the machine with AI, and the other side decided to modify the pilot. Both sides had two methods which they could go about it." Sebastian said, "The two methods those that advocated using AI came up were as follows. The first one was to simply install an AI in each mobile suit, which would essentially function as the OS. The second method was just to do away with the pilot altogether and fully automate the mobile suit. Both of these ideas were rejected."

"I can see why. AI that complicated take a very long time to write and program, cost a lot too. In order Produce a large number of AI for mass production units wouldn't be cost effective."

"You worked on the Gundams, Murrue. You would know that. I bet you also know why the idea of fully automated Mobile Suits was rejected as well. All the units would be networked together, sharing information and battle data. Infect just one unit…" Sebastian said, "And all of them would be infected." Murrue finished. The Storm Wolf nodded.

"The other side of the room suggested enhancing the pilot. Their two methods were just insane. First off they suggested cybernetic augmentation. They would fit neural receptors into the hands, and an implant in the brain, a special panel would allow the pilot to directly interface with the mobile suit itself. They then suggested using drugs to give Naturals the reflexes of Coordinators" Sebastian shook his head. "Enhancing a human pilot is a risky venture, Murrue, more often than not, the subject ends up dead. According to Admiral Halberton's notes, the augmentation process had a 1 in 5 survival rate, so that idea went out the window. The drug idea became the Biological CPU program. It works, but the subjects are very unstable, and they don't last long. So they only did a few of them."

"I'm needed back on the bridge. Until later, commander." Murrue went to the door, "Same to you, Madam Captain" Sebastian said. A petite yawn signaled to the Storm Wolf that his wife had awakened. "What did Murrue want?" Lacus asked. Sebastian leaned over and kissed her, "Nothing my White Dove. We were just talking." Lacus nodded, and went back to sleep.

_Archangel_, Bridge

"We are approaching Orb waters now." Neumann reported. "It's good to be home" Flay observed.

"Captain, we've got inbound. Six mobile suits approaching from Onogoro, five of them look like Astrays, but the sixth…I've never see anything like it at all" Sai observed.

"Here they come!" Natarle said, indeed there were five M1's that approached, but the machine leading them was unlike anything they had ever seen before. It looked somewhat like the Strike at first glance, and it was brilliant gold in color, and it had what looked like a modified version of an Aile pack mounted on its pack.

_"Greetings Archangel, We'll be your escort back in!" _a familiar voice said. "Cagalli?" Flay said. The monitor blinked on to reveal Cagalli in a red Orb-cut pilot's suit. "Say hello to ORB-01 Akatsuki. I've been getting familiar with this machine while you were up north."

"It's very impressive." Sebastian said, "You'll have to tell us more about it when we get back to base."

"I'd be happy to, Commander" Cagalli said.

Onogoro

Sebastian and rest of the crew disembarked, seeing the golden mobile suit land near him. Cagalli emerged, helmet under her arm.

"I must say Cagalli. You've got a great looking machine here." Sebastian said.

"The Akatsuki is Orb's most powerful weapon. Father actually ordered built just for me. He said that it was to be used 'to defend Orb's ideals and people, and lead to a bright future'. His words exactly," Cagalli said.

"Is it nuclear powered?" Mu asked. Cagalli nodded, "Yes it is, it's more than a match for those ZAFT mobile suits that Lacus brought. Maybe even on a level with your Storm Wolf, Commander."

"Provided I ever get to fly the damn thing. This dumb arm is going to leave me out of action for quite some time." Sebastian said.

"You should talk to Miss Simmons. She may have something to help you." Cagalli said. "That's good. I need to ask her about some upgrades to our machines anyway." Sebastian replied, "But that can wait until after I make my report to your father."

Athha Residence

Sebastian entered the Chief Representative's office to see Uzumi and Yuri. "Good to see you Sebastian. I trust your mission bore fruit?" Yuri asked.

"It did indeed, Uncle" Sebastian said. Tossing Halberton's file on Uzumi's desk, "A gift, courtesy of Rear Admiral Lewis C. Halberton himself. He sends his regards."

"He's still alive?" Yuri said. "Yes he is, Uncle. He helped us procure two Strike Daggers for our escape from Alaska." Sebastian said, "And I don't think we've seen the last of him."

"So, give us your report about what you learned in Alaska" Uzumi asked. Sebastian went to a screen. "After reading over Admiral Halberton's notes, I found that the Atlantic Federation has been building a new series of Gundam-class machines. I will give you a short briefing on them now" The first mobile suit came up, a heavily armed blue and orange machine with two large cannons and a massive bazooka in hand, "GAT-X131 Calamity, designed as a replacement for the Buster. Purely long range combat oriented. The next machine is GAT-X216 Banshee," The second machine was white, with what appeared to be wired gunbarrels mounted on it, "Your eyes aren't deceiving you, the Banshee is armed with wired gunbarrels, _beam-enhanced_ wired gunbarrels."

"Who would they have left to fly that particular machine? After the Zero corps was wiped out at Endymion, the only one that could pilot it would be Morgan Chevelier, since Commander La Flaga is with us now" Yuri said.

"You're absolutely right, Uncle. However, that is not the case here. The Banshee's gunbarrels are run by a program within the machine's OS. That way, anyone could use them" Sebastian said, "The next machine is this, GAT-X252 Forbidden" A green machine with a long scythe was third "This close-combat unit is armed with the Geschmeidig Panzer beam deflection system that's based on Colloid particles, and it's armed with a Scylla cannon, like on the Aegis. Fourth is this black and red mobile suit, GAT-X370 Raider. A transformable unit that has an interesting little weapon, the Mjolnir hammer. It appears to be built of a super-dense metal that cause damage even to Phase-Shift equipped machines."

Sebastian took a drink and then continued. The final machine flashed on the screen, a machine with a black torso and limbs the color of dried blood. It had a long segmented whip attached to the shield on the left arm, "The final machine is this, GAT-X457 Nightshade. As you can tell from the large antenna on the head, this is a commander style mobile suit, designed purely for close-quarters combat, more so than any unit I've ever seen. Its only ranged armament is the CIWS in the head. Other than that its only weapons are the 'heat rod' mounted on its left arm. And the beam sword mounted on the right hip. Since this is Nightshade's primary weapon, it drains away a lot of power…a lot" Sebastian emphasized, "So much that Nightshade is equipped with four high-density energy batteries. Two of which are geared solely for this weapon. Like the Raider it's also a transformable unit. This concludes my briefing, gentlemen. Admiral Halberton gave Commander La Flaga and I a very brief look at them in Alaska. This is what we may have to face in the future."

"So what do you intend to do about this?" Uzumi asked. "I have a couple of ideas in mind. First, The Heliopolis Gundams will be upgraded with nuclear reactors and N-Jammer Cancellers. Second, the Aegis, Duel, and Buster will be modified with atmospheric flight capabilities. Admiral Halberton told me that these new machines are slightly more advanced the Heliopolis line, but with nuclear power, that gap can be bridged." Sebastian said.

"What about the Freedom and Justice? Those two machines are quite powerful, Sebastian. It would be a waste to just let them sit in the hanger," Yuri said.

"I'm know, Uncle. I had plans for them anyway. I'm going to give them to Kira and Athrun. I think they'd be the best pilots for them, Mu and Tolle will inherit the Strike and Aegis, and Shiho now has Predator, which opens me up to take Storm Wolf. Of course, I need to deal with this first." Sebastian indicated to the sling his arm was in, "Doctor Michaels said that it would be four months at least. I don't have that kind of time."

"Indeed, perhaps when go to see Miss Simmons, she may an idea or two." Uzumi said, "Dismissed, Commander."

Morgenroete

"Welcome back, Commander! Oh, what happened to you?" Erica said, noticing Sebastian's arm, "Old enemy of mine bashed me in the arm with a piece of driftwood, broke it in three places. Uzumi and Cagalli said you may be able to fix it." Sebastian said, "How, I'd love to know."

"Nano-surgery, Commander. I can inject microscopic robots into your body, and they'll repair your arm at the cellular level. With them doing most of the work, your arm should be fully healed in about three weeks." Erica said.

"I can do three weeks, better than four months" Sebastian said, "Now, I have some things that I need to get done, Erica, And very quickly. First off, I need the Duel, Buster, and Aegis to be modified so that they can function better in atmosphere. Then all six Heliopolis machines need to be outfitted with N-Jammer Cancellers."

"Consider it done. I understand that you thought very highly of the Akatsuki. It was some of my best work. It was designed specifically for Lady Cagalli. Lord Uzumi wanted her to have something more than just a M1 if she went out onto the battlefield. So we built it as part of Project 'Golden Dawn'."

"Golden Dawn? Oh, I get it. Akatsuki is Japanese for dawn, and the mobile suit itself is gold. I got it. Speaking of which, is the shiny gold paint scheme purely decorative, or does it serve a purpose?" Sebastian asked.

"It serves a very specific purpose, Commander" Erica said, giving a knowing smile, "You see it's the next generation of anti-beam coating. Instead of merely dispersing energy blasts, it fully reflects them. It's known as Mirror Coating, so named since it gives the machine a highly reflective sheen."

"I look forward to see it in action. Moving on, I need Freedom and Justice prepared for Kira and Athrun, they're going to be the new pilots. Commander La Flaga and Lieutenant Koenig will take the Strike and Aegis respectively." Sebastian said.

"Speaking of Freedom, we made a small addition to it." Erica said. The Storm Wolf looked over to the hanger where the ZAFT machine sat and his jaw dropped upon seeing a sheath with a physical blade mounted over the right beam saber, "Is that a Gerbera Straight?" Sebastian said.

"Yes it is, A gift from Lowe Guele, himself. We used it as the starting point for your Grayback, Commander. We thought it would be better use out in the field than sitting here gathering dust in the hanger. So we mounted it on Freedom, so it would have more to rely in close-quarters combat than just the Lacertas."

"Kira will like that. I know I do." Sebastian said. He then looked toward a corner of the hanger where a group of technicians were going over the two Strike Daggers, "So what do you think of the Earth Forces' first ever mobile suit?"

"I'm disappointed to be honest. After seeing the likes of the Strike, I can't believe that the Alliance High Command is going with this model. It doesn't even have proper EMP shielding. If it was caught in such a situation, then the pilot would be a sitting duck." Erica said. "Admiral Halberton did say that they were rush jobs and only meant for testing purposes. Got to love bureaucracy, they were the ones who wanted the mobile suits out on the battlefield as soon as possible, the big wankers." Sebastian said.

"How about we get those nanites injected into your arm? I'm certain you'll want to get back on active duty, and the sooner we inject them in, the better." Erica said.

A few days later.

Sebastian, and Lacus were having breakfast with Athrun and Cagalli. When the Storm Wolf spoke "You know Lacus, I've been thinking. Since it seems we're going to be here in Orb for the duration, maybe we should consider finding our own place."

"Why would you want to do that?" Cagalli said, "You know you're our guests here."

"I know Cagalli, and I'm very grateful for that, but I couldn't impinge on you forever. Would you agree with me Lacus?" Sebastian said. Lacus seemed off in her own little world, "Lacus, you alright?" Sebastian said.

"Excuse me? You say something sweetheart?" the Pink Princess said. "I was just telling Cagalli why I think it would be a good idea for the two of us to find our own place. Would you agree?" Sebastian replied.

"Uh, of course, No problem" Lacus said, in a very unconvincing tone. "Do you know where you would go?" Athrun asked.

"Eh, we could probably find a decent sized apartment to live in. We're not what you call poor." Sebastian said, referring to the massive fortune that had been left to Lacus upon her father's death. "What are you talking about?" Flay asked as she and Kira entered.

"We were talking about moving into our own place, find an apartment" Sebastian said.

"Why waste your time with that? You can move into my house." Flay said.

"Run that by me again?" the Storm Wolf asked of his cousin. "My family's primary residence is here in Orb. If you really want a place to stay, you can live there." Flay replied.

"Where is it?" Athrun asked. "Deep in Orb's interior, it's about a two hour drive from here." Flay said, "Care to take a look at it, Sebastian?"

"I'm game. What about it, Lacus?" Sebastian looked to his wife. "Sure, why not?" Lacus said, trying very hard to sound like her usual chipper self.

"How about all six of us go? I would like to see this place myself" Athrun said. "Yeah, why not?" Cagalli added.

Next morning, the six teenagers piled into a minivan, Kira was driving with Flay in the passenger seat, Athrun and Cagalli were in the middle seat, and Sebastian and Lacus were in the very back. Lacus was very quiet for the whole trip. "Lacus, are you okay dear? You've been acting very weird for the last few days, and I'm just concerned about you" Sebastian whispered, trying to get a reply from his wife.

"It's nothing" Lacus said softly. Sebastian settled back in the seat, holding Lacus' hand. _She's still not telling me something. Lacus, I hope you can open enough to tell me. When you do, I'll be there. No matter what._

"Here! Turn here!" Flay called out, and Kira turned off the highway onto a long, well-paved private drive. "Your dad bought a significant patch of land for this place." Cagalli observed.

"He always did like a lot of space. And _that_ was his crown jewel." Flay said, as everyone's eyes widened at the four story mansion that loomed up above them. It was made of plain grey stone, with four red brick chimneys. The van rolled up to the circle drive in front of the mahogany wood doors.

"Wow, it's like a manor house from a Victorian novel." Sebastian said, "Although, I have to admit, the grounds are rather out of shape." Indeed, the expansive lawns were quite overgrown, looking like fields. Athrun opened the doors, and the six went inside.

"It does need a lot of work, without and within. But then again, no one's set foot in this place in a year and half." Flay said.

"Why is that?" Kira asked.

"What else? The war. After Copernicus was bombed, Daddy wanted me as far away as possible. So he packaged me up and shipped me to Heliopolis. He moved to Washington, he kept an apartment there."

"So he could be closer to his work?" Sebastian asked, a nod was her only reply. As they moved into the living room, Flay's gaze fell upon a large picture frame, a portrait of a lovely woman in her mid 30s wearing a purple gown. With flame red hair as long as Lacus' and a calming smile on her face, none of the others were surprised when Flay, with tears in her eyes uttered seven words. "Hi mama, I've come home at last."

"Your mother is beautiful, Flay" Cagalli said in awe. "Thank you, Cagalli." Flay said, wiping away a few tears as Kira held her. "Allana Catherine Allster, that's her name."

"So that's my aunt. I guess it's clear where you get your good looks from, Flay, and she looks very…gentle" Sebastian said. "She was exactly that, Sebastian. My mother was a long spoken advocate for the poor and less fortunate, a very strong sense of social justice. She did a lot of charity work."

"I would have loved to met her." Sebastian said. "I would have too." Kira added. Flay then threw her arms around both boys, as she started crying. "She would have loved both of you. Oh, I'm so scared! I'm so scared of losing you! You're all I have left! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Flay said.

Kira held the redhead in his arms, letting her bury her head in his chest, "You won't lose me, Flay. I reaffirm my promise to you. I promise that I'll always protect you, and I'll come back alive."

Sebastian put his hand on her cousin's shoulder, "That counts double for me" he added, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, and a head rest against her shoulders. "You had better make that promise to me as well!" Lacus wailed, "You can't leave me alone! Not with our baby on the way!"

That floored everybody. "What did you say!" Flay said.

"That's what I was trying to tell you earlier, Sebastian. I'm pregnant!" Lacus said, gazing lovingly into her husband's eyes.

"I'm going to be a father?" Sebastian said, Lacus nodded "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" The Storm Wolf picked up his White Dove and twirled her around. "How far along is the baby?"

"About two months" Flay said, "We can expect him to come into the world by October."

"Him? How are you so sure of that?" Kira asked. "Mother's instinct," Was the pinkhead's reply. "I'm going to be an aunt!" Flay exclaimed, and she turned to the portrait. "Mama, isn't that wonderful news?"

"Sweetie, just one question. When did we conceive the baby?" Sebastian whispered. Lacus giggled, put her arms around his neck and kissed him, "You don't remember? It was our first night in Orb, silly."

"There's still a lot of the house to see, you two." Flay said, "I'll want to show you the barn next."

"Barn?" Kira said. "That's right, it was my mama's pride and joy." Flay said, and they headed outside to indeed see a large barn about 60 yards away. As they entered the barn, "Mama was known for breeding Arabian horses. They were so beautiful. Daddy wanted to tear this place down after she died, but I wouldn't let him. This place was too precious to me."

"Flay, I think we'll take the house." Lacus said "I'm certain your mother would love to watch her grandchildren and nieces and nephews grow up together."

Sebastian said, "We can get a crew up here to mow the lawns, and dust and vacuum the house, and I think I know a use for this barn."

The six headed home after that. Athrun drove this time around with Cagalli in the passenger seat, Sebastian and Lacus in the middle holding hands, and Kira and Flay in the back, making out. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner" Lacus said, "You've been so worried about the war, I didn't want you to worry about this on top of it."

"Lacus, I love you, this is the best news I've had in a very long time. When I first joined ZAFT, I made a vow to myself to protect my home and family. I failed to do that when that nuke went off. This is my second chance, and I'm not going to fail again." Sebastian put his hand on Lacus' stomach, "Don't worry, my little wolf pup. I'm going to survive, and you're going to have a father in your life."

"I love you, Sebastian Connor," Lacus said, gently wrapping her lips around her husband's.

Author's Notes: The _Archangel_ has returned to Orb, and the new Earth Forces Gundams are revealed. Sebastian and Lacus have a new home, and the Connor family is about to grow.


	32. New Swords

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves are mine.

Song of the Storm Wolf

New Swords

By Storm Wolf77415

A white mobile suit with a black torso, and blue wings, hovered over Onogoro Island, a large katana made of a dark gray metal, shot through with a lighter blue, like Damascene steel, in hand.

"Where is he? I know he's here." The brown-haired pilot, in a blue and gray flight suit whispered. A barrage of emerald darts from behind was his answer as a dark red mobile suit with a large, winged backpack flew from behind, wielding a double beam saber, The white machine whirled around and the physical blade met the blade of energy.

"I have to say, Kira. You're getting better with that thing," The red mobile suit's pilot, wearing a brilliant red flight suit, replied, His emerald green eyes, twinkling.

"Thanks Athrun, I thought the Strike was impressive, but Freedom is on a whole different level."

"I agree, Kira, Justice's speed is amazing as well." Both Kira and Athrun's conversation was disrupted from below as two orange plasma bolts whizzed past them.

"Are you two going to talk, or are you going to fight?" Yzak said, as the Duel hovered nearby, in a modified form that greatly resembled Kira's machine.

"How do you like the Freedom Shroud, Yzak?" Athrun asked. The original Assault Shroud had been replaced with armor that was more streamlined. A pair of Freedom style wings, complete with Balaena Plasma Cannons, were installed on the Duel's back, The Duel's original back mounted beam sabers were replaced with Lacertas mounted on the hips. In addition, A Greyback katana was mounted on the left side in a collapsed state.

"I love it! The original Assault Shroud was useful, but it was bulky and slowed down my movement, with this, I can fly now without a Guul. I'm going to show those Naturals what I can really do next time."

"Not only that, but you don't have to worry about the time limit with the battery, since all the Heliopolis machines now have nuclear reactors" Kira noted.

"Come on Yamato, let's see how well I stand up to you now!" Yzak said. The Duel drew the Grayback.

"Remember Yzak, this is just training" Kira said, Freedom brandishing the Gerbera.

"I may have made my peace with you, but you owe me a rematch from the last time we fought. You owe me at least that much, Kira" Yzak said.

"Very well then, if that's what you wish" Kira said. And the two machines locked swords, the anti-beam coated metal of Freedom's Gerbera Straight clanging against the pure white laminated blade of the Duel's Grayback. Neither machine giving at all.

"Not a smart idea facing me blade-to-blade, Kira! I may not be on the same level as Sebastian when it comes to melee combat, but that's what I specialized in at the academy!" Yzak said.

"Then I won't fight you that way!" Kira said, withdrawing and stowing the Gerbera at the same time. He then pulled out the Lupus, and fired an emerald dart that the Duel easily caught on its shield.

"Don't tell me that's all you've got!" Yzak smirked. An orange beam then streaked by the Duel, "What!" The Aegis soared toward the Duel, having just fired the Scylla in mobile suit mode.

"Don't hog all the fun, Yzak!" Tolle said. The Aegis' modifications had been simple, extra vernier engines to allow for maneuverability in atmosphere, and the ability to fire the Scylla in mobile suit mode. Two golden beam sabers ignited from the Aegis' wrists and shot for the Duel. It stowed the Grayback and ignited one of the Lacertas.

"Bring it, Koenig!" Yzak barked, and the two Heliopolis machines started dueling saber to saber. "Tolle's come a long way from the desert. You've taught him a lot" Kira remarked, thinking of how he nearly lost his friend in the impulsive attack, grateful that the Desert Tiger had shown mercy to him.

"True, but he still has much to learn," Athrun replied, thinking of the many sparring sessions he went through with Tolle, teaching him how to use the Aegis properly, "There was something…gratifying about being a teacher."

The Duel fired the Balaenas at the Aegis. Tolle barrel-rolled the Aegis in midair, hovering upside down and avoiding the plasma blast altogether, "You'll have to do better than that!" He smirked.

"Okay, then how about this?" Yzak said, and a 350mm shell streaked toward the Aegis, which Tolle barely avoided.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Tolle said, as he looked toward where he knew he'd find the Buster, long rifle out and still smoking. The artillery designed mobile suit had been the one to receive the largest score of upgrades. Like with the Blitz, the Buster was given a modified Aile Striker Pack, allowing it to fly in atmosphere. The largest modification was melee capacity in the form of a pair of Lacertas mounted on the back, and a large Zanobato clipped to the pack's right side for dealing with mass-production units.

"Oh yeah, I'm loving this!" Dearka said, leaping into the fray, "I prefer to fight my enemies from far away, but nothing beats a good old-fashioned brawl!" The Duel and Buster started working together at fighting the Aegis.

"Come on, cut me some slack will you?" Tolle said.

"Quit whining, Koenig, just think of this as good experience!" Dearka teased. A spray of emerald bolts drew the attention of all three, as the Strike, Blitz, and Predator joined in the fight.

"How about we even the odds?" Mu said, as he and Nicol joining the Aegis in fighting the Duel and Buster, and Shiho in Predator joined Yzak and Dearka.

"The gang's all here!" Dearka said, Locking a Lacerta up with the Strike.

"Nicol, you traitor!" Yzak said, avoiding one of the Blitz's kinetic penetrator darts.

"Just evening up the odds, Yzak" Nicol replied, knowing that Yzak was pulling his chain.

"Kira, Athrun, care to join us?" Shiho said.

"No, we're fine" Kira replied. But suddenly the fight was broken up as a wild barrage of emerald darts and yellow railgun streaks rained down on the eight machines.

A voice on the radio went, _**"AURRRRRLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

"I think business is about to pick up!" Tolle said, as a dark shape approached from above them. A white and green flash was all they saw as the eight Gundams scattered like leaves. The eight pilots all stared in amazement and wonder as ZGMF-X01A Gundam Storm Wolf hovered in their midst, two beam rifles that looked like the Lupuses carried by the Freedom and Justice in both hands. The unit symbol of the Storm Wolves proudly emblazoned on the right shoulder.

In the cockpit sat Sebastian, now dressed in a flight suit of forest green, even darker than the surplus ZAFT regular suit he originally wore. His helmet was white, and shaped to look like the head of a wolf with its mouth open and teeth bared.

"Let's see if I can still do this" the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due said. He was primed. A warrior ready to test his new blade for the first time, and then Shiho spoke.

"Quite an entrance…Lord Connor," the brunette girl teased.

"I told you not to call me that!" he said.

"Don't blame us. Lord Uzumi was the one that conferred the Seirans' titles on to you" Dearka said.

"I still can't believe he did that" Sebastian said, remembering to the events of three days ago.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sebastian and Lacus entered Uzumi's office to find three other people present. A man in his mid thirties with spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes wearing the same suit as Uzumi, a woman in her late thirties to early forties with long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. Her very pale skin contrasting with the black cargo pants and dark blue shirt she had on, and a young man in his early to mid twenties, his night black hair unbound, wearing an extravagant cloak over a very expensive Armani suit. _

_ "Greetings, Commander Connor, Miss Lacus, thank you for coming" Uzumi said, "Let me introduce to you the heads of the other Great Noble Houses of Orb, First, Lord Arashi Haza Kazama," _

_ The blonde man gave a wide grin, "Your reputation precedes you, Storm. Is it okay if I call you that?"_

_ "Uh, of course, Lord Kazama" Sebastian said. _

_ "Please, call me Arashi. I was never one for formalities. I'll have you know I'm a pilot myself, 'Yellow Flash of Orb' they call me. I have special custom M1" the blonde man said. _

_ "I'll be eager to see your skills on the battlefield then" Sebastian said. _

_ "And this could only be the Pink Princess herself. I must say that your husband is a lucky man." Arashi gently took Lacus' hand in his and kissed it. _

_ "Why thank you, Lord Arashi" Lacus said, blushing slightly. _

_ "Lady Kumiko Nakamaru Sasaki" the woman said, offering her hand to the Storm Wolf, "Like Arashi, I'm not a big one for formalities. You can just call me Kumiko. And it's also a great honor to meet you, Miss Lacus." _

_ "Very well," Sebastian said, shaking her hand as Lacus gave a nod. _

_ And then he came to the final person in the room, but he merely gave him a look of disdain. _

_ "Rondo Ghina Sahaku, and unlike my associates, you will address me as Lord Sahaku, understand?" _

_ "Of course, Lord Sahaku," Sebastian said, put off the man's arrogance. _

_ "I will say that it's a great honor to have you here, Lady Lacus. My condolences on your father's death, whomever did that was a coward" Ghina said. _

_ "Sebastian, we've called you here for a reason. You see, we want you to take on the Seirans' titles, and become the Fifth House of Orb" Uzumi said._

_ Sebastian felt as though he had just been hit square on in the face. "R-run that by me again? You want me to do _what_?" He said, not wanting to believe it. _

_ "I suppose an explanation of Orb's political structure is due. You see Storm, when this country was founded it was founded by five families, the Athhas, the Sahakus, the Kazamas, the Sasakis, and the Seirans. Although the latter is no more thanks to you," Arashi said, "Here's the thing, Sebastian. While many of us will not miss Unato or Yuna, it created a lot more problems than it solved. But, you shouldn't blame yourself, you didn't know" _

_ "What kind of problems?" Sebastian said. _

_ "It's like this Sebastian. Besides the five great houses, there are also many minor noble families here in Orb. They form the General Assembly, our legislative body if you will, and the good majority of them supported the Seirans" Kumiko said. _

_ "Like Unato and Yuna, they didn't like my insistence on keeping Orb neutral, and wanted us to join the Alliance" Uzumi said, "With the Seirans gone, those nobles that support the Earth Alliance have been routed…but it won't be that way for much longer." _

_ "You see, Storm, it's written in Orb's Constitution, that there have to be five major families, __Article 24, Sub-Section S, Paragraph 5B, Sentence 1 of Orb Government Regulation and Laws: 'There must be five major noble houses at one time to regulate and share power within Orb's government.' So you see it is declared _by law_ that five families have to share power__. We don't want the Seirans' title to fall into the hands of one of these minor houses. They have been very vocal on what direction they want Orb to go in, and they won't be as subtle as the Seirans are in their attempts to seize power for themselves" Arashi said, "We need the title to go to someone that will support Uzumi."_

_ "And you guys chose _me_ for that?" Sebastian said, still trying to comprehend everything._

_ "Indeed, Commander" Ghina said, speaking for the first time, "I was against bringing an outsider into this, but if it had to be anyone, Then you would have been a worthy choice. Given who your cousin and wife are, you're far from being a commoner, and you've proven yourself on the battlefield more than once." _

_ "Will you accept this, Sebastian?" Kumiko said. _

_ "Can you give me and Lacus some time to talk about this?" Sebastian said, and he led his wife into the hall, "They're out of their minds, Lacus. I'm a soldier, not a politician! This is a bad choice on their part and I'm…" Lacus then put her finger to his lips. _

_ "Sebastian, you aren't thinking clearly. You're being given an opportunity here. You could do a great deal of good as an Orb noble. Have you forgotten what happened the last time you were given a position of authority?" Lacus said. _

_ "You HAD to bring that up" Sebastian said._

_ "Sebastian, I love you, but fighting to end this war doesn't mean having to just be a common soldier. As a noble, you'll be able to effect change and influence policy. I know you'll make the right choice, and I'll be right there to support you." _

_ Sebastian finally sighed, "Okay, Lacus. I'll do it." And the two reentered Uzumi's office. He stood up as tall as he could before Uzumi's desk as the other nobles looked at him expectedly, "Lord Uzumi, Lord Arashi, Lady Kumiko, and Lord Ghina…I will take the position." _

_ Three of the four nobles assembled sighed in relief, and Ghina merely glared. _

_ "Very well, let it be known that on this day, May 16th, C.E. 71, That the House of Connor is incorporated as the Fifth Great Noble House of Orb. From here on out, you will be known as Lord Sebastian Andrew Connor" Kumiko said solemnly, "Do you, Lord Connor, swear to uphold the laws of our nation, and protect the citizens of Orb?"_

_ "I do" Sebastian replied, "I had a chance to alter the course of the war before, and I didn't take it. I won't make that same mistake twice again." _

_ "Welcome to the fold, Lord Connor" Uzumi said with a smile, "And for taking on the role, you are also being promoted in rank to Major General." _

_ "Thank you Lord Uzumi," Sebastian said. Lacus gave a reassuring squeeze to his hand, "I'll do my best, but if it's not too much trouble, refer to me by my rank."_

_"Very well, General," Uzumi said. _

END FLASHBACK

"I still think they're on crack for giving me this position" Sebastian said.

"Can't do anything about it now, Sebastian. Lord Uzumi chose you, you agreed, it's done" Mu said.

"Well then, I'll make the most of it. Kira, Athrun, you're now full Lieutenants. Mu, you're a naval Captain. If I have to suffer, then you have to suffer right along with me!" Sebastian said, "Now enough of this talking, let's see what Storm Wolf can do!" The brilliant mobile suit stored its beam rifles, and drew the same sword that the Duel had used earlier, "I want all eight of you guys to come at me at once…NOW!"

Freedom, Justice, Strike, Aegis, Predator, Buster, Blitz, and Duel charged Storm Wolf, and the fight was on.

ODF Command Center, Onogoro, May 25th, C.E. 71

"So it's come to this" Uzumi said, watching as the ZAFT forces prepared to attack Panama from a satelite.

"We knew ZAFT's retaliation for Alaska would come eventually." Cagalli said.

"Eighty percent of ZAFT's terrestrial forces were wiped out by the Cyclops, they had to really dredge up the troops for this assault," Arashi said.

"What remains of ZAFT's earthbound forces are spread thin having to defend Carpentaria, Gibraltar, Kaioshaung, and Victoria all at once" Sebastian said, "I can understand Zala not wanting Spitbreak to go unanswered, but this is a risky move to make."

"And so it begins" Cagalli said, watching as the GINNs and Earth Forces linear tanks began exchanging fire, "I'm glad that Kazuma isn't here to see this."

"Who?" Sebastian said.

"Kazuma Kurogawa Sasaki, Lady Kumiko's son…and my best friend, we played together as children. H-he was kidnapped when I was six" Cagalli said softly. Sebastian put a reassuring hand on the blonde princess's shoulder. Before Arashi's voice drew their attention.

"Is it just me or does it look like the Earth Forces aren't giving it their all today?" The Yellow Flash of Orb observed, "It's like they're holding back or something."

"Now that you mention it, Lord Arashi, it does look that way" Sebastian said, His attention squarely on the battle in front of him. A hole in the side of the mountain opened up, and everyone gaped in surprise.

Panama Base Control Room

"We've let the space monsters have their fun, now it's time to turn the tables on them. Deploy the 13th Autonomous Corps!" The base commander barked.

A couple of GINNs were finishing off a couple of gun emplacements near the edge of the mountain. "Hehehe, look at them run like a bunch of scared rabbits!" One of the pilots said.

"It's a shame that the legged ship isn't here, I'd like a crack at them again" the second one said. As the doors opened, they both looked on in shock, and then in fear, as mobile suits started marching out.

"It's the Strike!" one of the pilots said.

"No, not quite, but they look damn close!" The second said, and both lifted their 76 mm rifles to shoot, but the enemy units fired first, emerald green beams cut the GINNs down before they could even react.

"Those space monsters are about to get a rude awakening!" An Earth Forces pilot said, "MOW THEM DOWN!"

"Excellent, the first attack caught them completely off guard" the Panama commander said, "Launch the second wave! Send out our warriors with their Daggers and Longswords, tell them to slaughter every Coordinator they see! And also deploy the advanced model, let's send ZAFT a message they'll never forget!"

"This is crazy! They completely caught us off guard for a second time in a row!" One veteran redcoat said, as his CGUE hovered above the battle on a Guul. A barrage of emerald beams from his right drew his attention. His eyes widened as he saw four Strike Daggers approach him, and low and behold they were riding on what appeared to be white and blue versions of the Guul.

"Ha, they may have developed their own version of the Guuls, but they're still new to the game with using them!" he said, nearly avoiding one emerald dart, but then, his escape was cut off as he ran headlong into two more mobile suits. Unlike the others he had seen, these had what were identified as Aile Striker Packs mounted on them.

"It's over for you, space monster. ZAFT's days of mobile suit dominance are at end! Now that the Dagger and the Longsword have arrived!" the EAF pilot said, as his machine drew a beam saber.

"Maybe so for me, but you'll be following me soon enough! Command, deploy Gungirs! Now!" The CGUE pilot barked, even as the 105 Dagger sliced the Guul in two, and the beam cannons mounted on the CF-202 Longsword jet platforms, eviscerated the CGUE.

"How was that, Commander Chevelier? That ZAFT piece of trash didn't have a prayer against our new machines!" the pilot said to the pilot of the second 105 Dagger.

"It was great, real professional" The Eurasian man said, before he switched off his radio, "Damn the whole bloodthirsty lot of you." He muttered, wishing he could just leave the battlefield and light one up.

ODF Command Center

"This is bad, REAL bad!" Arashi said, "The Earth Forces have finally deployed their mass-production mobile suits. ZAFT is screwed."

"And it's not just those rush-jobs that Mu and I flew at Alaska. Those other mobile suits have Striker Pack capability. Admiral Halberton mentioned that they were currently in the works before we escaped" Sebastian observed.

"Something's up!" One of the operators called out, "The Nazcas above Panama are dropping something through the atmosphere. I can't make them out."

"They could be sending reinforcements, are they mobile suit drop pods?" Cagalli asked.

"Negative, Lady Cagalli, they're too small even for that" the operator replied. Sebastian's eyes widened, for he recognized what the ZAFT ships had just deployed.

"Get our satellite out of range from there, NOW!" He barked. The operator said nothing, and quickly went about his work. "Those pods are for a nasty little weapon that we had on the drawing board some time ago. I didn't they'd use it, but since this _is_ the last mass driver that the EA controls, it would make sense to use it here."

"What is it, General Connor?" Uzumi asked.

"The Gungnir, it sends out a blast of electromagnetic energy. The charge is so great that it can create a build up of energy in the mass driver and obliterate it altogether. ZAFT is going to use it to shut the door to space for the Alliance completely!"

"Oh no" Cagalli said, watching in horror for what was about to come.

The Gungnirs landed, and opened up like a bunch of spiky, metal flowers. Electrical charges started building up on the surface, and a dome of energy rippled outward.

The ZAFT mobile suits and 105 Daggers were unaffected, but the Strike Daggers started shaking, and shut down. But the most beautiful and horrific sight was the mass driver itself, it creaked and groaned as electrical energy built up in it, and a chain of explosions racked the massive structure and it collapsed to the ground in a massive heap of metal.

"The shoe's on the other foot now!" One DINN pilot said, swooping downward and emptying his rifle into the helpless Strike Dagger. Several of his comrades joined in, shredding the helpless Earth Forces pilots.

"We've done enough damage for the moment. Let the Naturals cower in fear for right now!" One of the team commanders said. And the ZAFT mobile suits left the shattered remains of Panama base behind.

It was a very subdued group in the command post that looked at the smoking ruins of a once thriving military base.

"I've seen a lot of destruction in the past year, but this was…I can't even begin to describe it" Sebastian said.

"The Alliance is trapped on Earth for the moment, cut off from their spacebound forces, but it won't remain this way for long. They'll want to get their hands on a mass driver…and soon" Uzumi said.

"If you're thinking what I am, Uzumi, Then we'll be in big trouble. Especially if the Alliance pays us a visit" Arashi said.

Author's Notes: Panama has fallen, but the Earth Forces have now deployed their new mobile suits. Next up is the build up to the Battle of Orb, and the emergence of the Druggies.


	33. Dawn Before the Hunt

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Song of the Storm Wolf

Dawn Before the Hunt

By Storm Wolf77415

June 13th, C.E. 71 Uzumi's office

"Listen to these demands! Absolutely ridiculous!" Arashi steamed, "Surrender Kaguya, Stand down our military, disband our government! There's no way we're going to let this happen!"

"I agree. We cannot give into the Atlantic Federation's demands" Uzumi said, reading the dreaded sheet of paper in front of the gathered nobles. With the loss of Panama, the Earth Alliance was in desperate need of a mass driver, and was putting pressure on Orb to join them, mainly to gain Kaguya.

"Changing the subject here, what kind of assets in space does Orb have?" Sebastian said. He had finally started to ease into the role of being an Orb Noble, but he preferred to handle the military side of things with Arashi and let Uzumi and Kumiko handle the political issues.

"Well we had the Heliopolis colony, even though that's now gone" Arashi said, "We have the space station Ame-No-Mihashara, which has a full-scale mobile suit factory, but we stay away from there."

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked.

"Because it's run by the Sahakus. Personally, I always thought the Seirans were cowards, but I really don't trust Rondo Ghina, at least, not as far as I can throw him," Arashi said, "Those Sahakus are always plotting something."

"What about ships? Does Orb have some kind of space fleet?"

"Not much of one to say the least, although the _Izumo_-class battleship would easily be able to take on anything the Alliance or ZAFT could throw at it. The only ship that could match it would be the _Archangel _itself. Five exist, one is controlled by each family" Uzumi said.

"Would that include me? Since I took on all of the Seirans' assets, would that include one of these vessels?"

Uzumi replied, "As a matter of fact, Sebastian, yes, the _Amaterasu_."

"Where is she? Even though I'll continue to fly off the _Archangel_, it may prove useful."

"Well, she and the _Kusanagi_, that's the Athha family's ship, are currently here on Earth at Kaguya. The _Susannoo_ and the _Tsukuyomi_, those ships belong to Kumiko and me respectively, are stationed at Copernicus on the moon, and the _Izumo_ is at the Sahaku's station. Why do you ask?"

"We may need its firepower should we have to evacuate to space," Sebastian said.

"I take you have a plan of some kind?" Kumiko asked.

"I'm starting to form one, but it's nothing concrete yet. I'm going home. Spend time with Lacus and the kids."

"That's right, how is little Cecelia?" Kumiko smiled.

"And the baby as well?" Arashi added.

"Cecelia is fine, and the baby's getting bigger. Lacus is starting to show the signs. But they aren't the only kids living with us anymore. Reverend Malchio, a good friend of Lacus' family, ran an orphanage not too far from here. After we moved into Flay's home, we invited him to move his operations there. So Cecelia has lots of children her age to play with. They recently started calling us "Mommy" and "Daddy"," Sebastian flashed a wide grin, "Those kids really brighten up the place, it helps me to remember what I'm fighting for. It also reminds me of a time after Jachin when Lacus and I went to visit the children's ward at the Aprilius General Hospital. Those kids were so happy to see Lacus, she signed autographs, and she'd just sit and talk with them. I even signed a few autographs myself."

"See you tomorrow, Storm. Enjoy your time with the kids."

"Thanks Arashi, Kumiko, Lord Uzumi, the same to you," Sebastian said, as he left Uzumi's office.

Connor Residence

Sebastian drove up to the house, which had been cleaned up considerably since his last visit. He stopped his forest green sports car in front. And the first sound he heard was a chorus of "Mommy! Play with me!"

The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due went around the house instead of through it to see Cecelia and the other children happily playing tag with Flay, Nicol, and the Haros. Lacus, now four months pregnant, patted her slowly growing belly.

"You won't catch me!" One of the children called out, as Mr. Pink happily bounced after her. Sebastian smiled, but at the same time, his eyes grew watery, and a single tear rolled out of his eye.

"Sebby!" Flay cried, running up to her cousin. She was wearing a white blouse, and knee-length pink skirt, but she halted when she saw the look on her cousin's face, "Sebby, what's wrong?"

"I was just watching the kids, they look so happy. They have no idea of what's about to go down."

"What's going on Sebastian?" Nicol asked, having approached his honorary older brother.

"Is everyone else here? If so then I'll discuss it then. I don't want the kids to overhear."

Among the renovations that Sebastian made to the house was a conference room in the basement, to allow for private meetings. The entire senior staff and all of the _Archangel's_ pilots were now currently all assembled.

"Lord Uzumi and the other nobles are trying to keep a tight lid on this, but it may not much difference anyway. The Atlantic Federation just parked its Fourth Naval Fleet off of Orb's northern coast. The President and Congress sent an ultimatum to us, and we have 48 hours to reply. You're not going to believe the demands they put upon us."

Everyone stared in disbelief and disgust when Sebastian finished up.

"That's absurd! Lord Uzumi would never put up with that!" Natarle said.

"Yeah, those demands are the biggest crapjob I've ever heard in my life!" Dearka replied.

"It gets better. They want the _Archangel_, the Strike and the rest of the Heliopolis Gundams, and the Moebius Zero returned to them. Kira, you and I are to be arrested for kidnapping Flay."

"Lord Uzumi's going to say no to these demands, isn't he?" Murrue said. A nod was the solemn reply.

"So, we're going to have to fight the Earth Alliance then," Mu said.

"The Earth Forces have given us 72 hours to respond to their demands. We're going to wait until the deadline before we tell them off. Until then, all ODF units will be mobilized into three groups under the command of Arashi, Cagalli, and myself. We'll do what we can to drive off the Earth Forces," Sebastian said.

"What about the civilians? When those bombs start dropping they'll be caught in the middle of it," Nicol said.

"In addition to using the 72 hour deadline for mobilizing our forces we're also going to start evacuating as much of the civilian population as we can to space. Kumiko will launch on the _Amatarasu_, and hold a geosynchronous orbit above Orb, to give the evacuation transports cover if need be. She and Arashi will then lead the civilians to Ame-no-Mihashara. Two _Izumo_-class starships and the station itself should be more than enough to dissuade anyone from attacking. The _Archangel_ and the _Kusanagi_ will set off on their own mission…to end the war once and for all. How we're going to do it, I still don't know."

"Well we better think of something, and soon! If the Earth Forces attack we're going to have a very large problem. Even with the _Archangel_ and the other Gundams, the Atlantic Federation has the advantage of numbers, plus whatever other surprises they may have in store," Yzak said.

"Yeah, like those five new Gundams we saw at Alaska," Mu put in, "Judging from what we've heard. They're going to be pretty dangerous. And the pilots…"

"We'll just have to deal with the problems as they come. We can't predict everything, no matter how much we want to," Kira said.

"This is all I have for you right now, rest up, and be ready to move out, dismissed," Sebastian said. He went up to his bedroom and crashed onto the bed, falling asleep even before he hit the mattress.

"Daddy?" a small voice called out. The Storm Wolf's eyes slowly opened to see Cecelia standing in front of him. Her big hazel eyes looking innocent.

"What is it, CeCe? I've had a long day and I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Tell us a story, please?" Cecelia said, her eyes getting really large. Sebastian sighed and pulled himself up.

"Alright, you and the others get ready for bed, and I'll come and tell you a story."

"Yay!" cried the little girl, and scampered off to brush her teeth.

Sebastian took that moment to clean up. He put on dark green sweatpants and a wifebeater. And as he exited the master bathroom he saw Lacus putting on her nightgown, her stomach bulging out slightly. He came up behind her and hugged Lacus around the waist.

"Pregnancy hug!" he called out, surprising the White Dove. It was a joke that he came up with recently, saying that he was hugging both her and their unborn child.

"Hmhmhmhm" Lacus giggled, "Oh Sebastian, I still can't believe that I'm carrying this little life inside me."

"And when he comes into this world, he's going to have his whole family present. He's going to have his mother and his father, his sister, aunts and uncles. I'm not going to let this child lose any of his family to this war."

"But what about the Earth Forces? They're going to attack in three days," Lacus said, burying her face into his chest, "I'm so scared, Sebastian. We try and fight so hard to preserve the peace and make this world better, but there's so many people out there that seek to destroy everything, just for their own satisfaction. Is this the kind of world we want to leave to Cece and the other children?"

"Lacus, this world is full of all kinds of people, both equally good as bad. For every two-bit psycho like Patrick Zala or Kyle Evans, there's someone equally as good…someone like you. I know I say this all the time, but I love you, Lacus, you saved my life, twice. Your song healed my wounded heart, and not just me, but millions of people all over gain strength from your voice. It reminds them there's still good in this world."

"Sebastian!" Lacus started weeping, and the two stayed that way for a while, just holding each other.

"Excuse me, we're waiting" Cecelia said from the doorway, looking very indignant as she held her hands on her hips.

"Oh!" Lacus said, quickly wiping away her tears, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Cecelia said.

"She's fine, sweetheart. Come on, let's read that story," Sebastian said. He took both Cecelia and Lacus' dainty hands in his and led them to the children's bedroom, "Good evening, everyone. I know everyone's ready for a story." To which all the little ones cheered. Lacus smiled at this.

"We want a good story, Daddy!" a little blonde girl with green eyes chirped.

"How about I tell you the story of the Wolf and the Dove?" Sebastian replied. All the kids cheered, and Lacus smiled. The children sat in a circle, gazing on at their adopted father as he began the story, "Once there was a magnificent forest, ruled by a pack of noble wolves, loved by all the animals that lived under them. However, there was one group of animals that didn't like the wolves, the jackals. The jackals were jealous of their larger cousins, and plotted to overthrow them. The jackals triggered a cave-in of the wolf's den, and killed all but one. This one wolf had been out hunting and he was greatly saddened that his family was killed. He spent several days by the den, howling for the family he lost."

"That's sad, Daddy," a little boy with red hair in the thickest curls said. Many of the children sniffled.

"Hold on, kidlets. It's not the end yet. As the wolf was roaming the forest, looking for a meal, he heard the most beautiful sound. There, sitting on a tree branch, was a beautiful white dove singing. The Wolf had never heard such a beautiful sound before. He was captivated by the Dove's voice. But then, he saw a jackal, creeping toward the Dove. This tree was by a big rock, and the branch the dove was sitting on was at just the right height for someone to leap over and grab her. The Dove started to fly away just as the jackal lunged at her. She hurt her wing, and fell. The Dove started to cry because she was about to be eaten, but then the Wolf came to her rescue!" The children cried in joy. Lacus gave a small smile, realizing what story it was that he was telling them.

"The Wolf showed his teeth and growled, he said, 'Don't you even think of harming this beautiful creature!' The jackal, not wanting to face the Wolf, ran away. The Dove was moved that the Wolf wanted to protect her, since he could have easily eaten her himself. Instead the Wolf gently picked up the Dove, took her back to his den, and took care of her. To reward the Wolf, the Dove would sing for him, and these unlikely two, fell in love," Lacus gazed lovingly at her husband, and all the children smiled at their daddy.

"Eventually, the Wolf would rally their friends, the Eagle and the Swan, the Hawk, the Tiger and the Lions, and all the other creatures of the forest and brought down the jackals forever. And he and the Dove ruled over the forest, bringing freedom and happiness to all. The End," Sebastian said, "Let's go you little rugrats, time for bed." Lacus and Sebastian went about, tucking their sons and daughters into bed, and giving them a small kiss each. Lacus gave one last gaze at her children before she turned off the light and Sebastian closed the door as quietly as he could.

"You should have been a storyteller," Lacus whispered.

"It's a cute story, how we fell in love. Altered for the little ones of course."

"Sebastian, what are you going to do about the children? Certainly you don't intend to leave them here, do you?" Lacus said.

"Of course not, in fact they're going to be the first ones evacuated. I'm going to put them under the care of Kira's parents and have them put on the _Amatarasu_. It will be the safest place for them until they reach the station. It will be okay, Lacus. I will protect you, I will protect Flay, and I will protect our children. I will protect everyone."

"Sebastian," Lacus whispered. She buried her face into his chest. He walked her to bed, and cuddled up under the covers together. Her body was tense as Sebastian held his wife in his arms, taking in Lacus' scent, a combination of lilacs and jasmine, "Hold me tight, please. I want this feeling to last as long as possible."

"Anything for you, my love," he said, stroking her hair. Eventually, Lacus relaxed in Sebastian's arms and fell asleep.

June 14th, C.E. 71, Lord Uzumi's Office (24 hours until deadline)

Sebastian was all business as he marched into the Chief Representative's office. The elder Athha sat at his desk looking expectedly at the Storm Wolf, "You wished to speak to me?" Uzumi said.

"Yes sir, I really didn't think about it when you mentioned it the first time, but I have some questions about the Ultimate Coordinator project, and my involvement in it. I'm coming to you since you've obviously know something about it. Did my dad say anything to you? And please, don't keep anything from me. I need to know."

"I don't know all the details, too much technobabble. I did get essentials, however, and I'll do my best to be as truthful as possible," Uzumi replied.

"Okay, my first question is this. You said Ulen Hibiki used me as the prototype for the program. What exactly did do to me?"

"Well, he actually experimented with merging animal DNA with human DNA. In your case, the DNA of the gray wolf, Hibiki hoped that the by doing this you would gain the natural abilities of the wolf, their sense of smell, enhanced hearing. He did some other things, but your father didn't specify."

"Question Two, I have to imagine that my father was royally pissed off at Hibiki for doing these things to me. If that is the case, when Dad escaped with Mom and myself, why didn't Hibiki pursue us?"

"Hibiki wasn't planning on making you his first success. The techniques he developed for this project were completely new and untested. He needed a body to practice on, and you were the first available one. He took some genetic samples from you, and he used those to experiment on until Kira and Cagalli were born," Uzumi said.

Question Three, after all this happened, What led Dad to rescue Kira and Cagalli three years later? I can't imagine that Dad would even give the man the time of day, why save his kids?"

"It was all Via's doing. She may have been involved with the project, but she still had retained her sense of morality. She opposed Ulen using you as his first test subject, but Via stayed with him because he was her husband and she loved him, even after what he did to his own son. With Blue Cosmos hunting them, she didn't want her babies to be killed. So she secretly contacted your father and begged him to bring them to me. We spilt them apart to further hide them, I took Cagalli and Caridad and Haruna adopted Kira."

"Speaking of Cagalli, this leads to my fourth and final question. I know Cagalli is a Coordinator, but what is the extent of her enhancements? Is she a normal Coordinator, or has she had the same extras package as Kira?"

"She's had a few extra enhancements, but not the same extent as her brother. I'm not really sure myself since I haven't really encouraged her to follow her full potential."

"Thank you, Lord Uzumi. I can rest a little easier now," Sebastian said, he paused at the door and looked over his shoulder, "Tomorrow is the day of judgment. I hope we're ready."

"I hope so as well," Was the Lion of Orb's only reply.

June 15th, C.E. 71

And so it was, Uzumi rejected the Atlantic Federation's demands and denounced their ways fully, the Earth Forces warned Uzumi to change his mind, but the Chief Representative didn't budge at all.

The Fourth Naval Fleet were in their final preparations for the invasion, and on the bridge of the aircraft carrier serving as the flagship was a thin, lanky man with blonde hair and an expensive light blue suit, Muruta Azrael, leader of Blue Cosmos grinned with greedy anticipation for the coming battle, "It's time to put that stubborn, old fool in his place for good. Kaguya and Morgenroete's secrets will be mine! We also get to test our new toys. Even at Alaska they were not ready, but they are now."

Sebastian, in full flight gear, stood on the bridge of the _Archangel_ next to Flay. His steel blue eyes gazed out at the massive naval fleet arrayed before them, "And so it begins."


	34. Battle of Orb, Pt1

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Battle of Orb Pt. 1

June 15th, C.E. 71, Izanagi shoreline defensive perimeter

Four massive battalions of MBF-M1 Astrays stood as valiant defenders of the island nation, and standing at the forefront of this force was an Astray in a brilliant, primary yellow. Sitting in the cockpit, clad in an equally yellow flight suit was Arashi Haza Kazama himself. He was personally leading the initial defense of his homeland and his men felt very overjoyed to have his guidance and leadership.

"Alright everyone! The time has come to show the Atlantic Federation why you don't threaten Orb!"

There was a chorus of "Oh yeah!", "Yes sir!", and "For Orb!"

"I'm honored to lead you into combat. Today we fight for our homes, our families, and our own honor. We stand today as protectors and guardians of our way of life. Let's do it!"

The first wave of Strike Daggers and 105 Daggers, backed by Duel Daggers and a scant few Buster Daggers, landed upon the shore, and were met by the M1s. Emerald darts lanced between the opposing forces, and pink and yellow beam sabers ignited as both sides moved in for close-quarters combat.

"And so it begins" Sebastian solemnly.

"My god, that fleet is enormous, and there are so many mobile suits!" Flay said in a hushed whisper.

"The Atlantic Federation ships deployed mobile suits! Strike Daggers and those new units from Panama on the Izanagi shoreline!" Natarle barked out from the CIC.

"Lord Arashi's M1 battalion is in that area. They have met the Earth Forces in combat!" Mirialla called out.

"This first battle won't be a serious one. They're just probing our defenses and testing our resolve. They're holding back their heavy hitters…for the moment," Cagalli, clad in her red flight suit, said quietly.

"I agree," Sebastian said, also in full flight gear, "The bulk of their forces, the new Gundams included, are waiting. The Atlantic Federation definitely has the advantage of numbers, and if those five machines are deployed, I'm not sure about our chances. We'll see how well Arashi does against their initial offensive."

_Spengler_-class carrier, _Powell_.

In a darkened room, a young man of 18, clad in a jet black flight suit, sat unmoving, his helmet by his side. His gray-blue eyes were like two shards of cold, hardened steel, shaped and forged to a perfect shine, no warmth or compassion at all in them. His name was Raviel Sierra, pilot of GAT-X451 Nightshade. Raviel was a Combat Coordinator, taken to the secretive Socious installation, and conditioned into a killing machine, one hundred percent loyal to Blue Cosmos and the Earth Alliance. He now held in his hand a picture of a younger Sebastian, standing in front of his custom green-and-white GINN.

_The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, one of ZAFT's greatest pilots, now an Orb Noble. His addition to the ODF makes our job slightly more difficult, but in the end, even Sebastian Connor will fall. _

Loretta Frost, the pilot of GAT-X116 Banshee, entered. An observer's first opinion about her would be about how sexy she was. She had the lithe, curvy figure that all men would find desirable. Her long flame red hair reached almost all the way to above her rear end.

"Hey, handsome," she purred, her crystal blue eyes filled with lust towards her lover.

"Hello, Loretta," he said, his voice as cold as his eyes.

Loretta sat in Raviel's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her tight pink flight suit open, exposing her cleavage, sticking her tongue down his throat.

"Is this really the time for that Loretta?" He said in a bored tone.

"I can't help if I'm wound up tighter than a screw! It's my first real battle! I need to unload my nervous energy!" Loretta snapped back.

"You should be focused on the battle at hand" Raviel said coldly. Peeling her off of him, and setting him down on the couch next to him as he stood up and headed for the hanger. The redhead pouted and folded her arms.

"Jerk" she muttered, as she followed him to the hanger, "Why did I agree to sign up with these losers?"

Back on the battlefield, Arashi and his troops were clearly showing the superiority of the Astray over the Strike Daggers. For every M1 that went down, three GAT-01s fell in quick succession.

Though even with these odds, the Earth Forces still had the advantage. The 105 Daggers fared slightly better, their laminated armor allowing them to take more hits from beam attacks, managing to evenly match the Astrays in combat.

Arashi himself was a magnificent sight to behold, proving to all why he was called "The Yellow Flash." His M1 streaked around the battlefield so quickly, it moved as a bright yellow blur, dropping Earth Alliance mobile suits wherever he went. But even he wasn't fast enough as a Strike Dagger's CIWS got him on the shoulder, ripping away the armor, and leaving the edges blackened and singed.

"Who is this guy? His mobile suit seems three times faster than normal!" One new pilot said in terror, before Arashi impaled his Strike Dagger with a beam saber. He barely had time to react before his Astray was nearly lanced by a shot from a beam rifle.

"_Impressive, I'd expect nothing less from Orb's Yellow Flash,"_ Arashi turned to see a reddish-orange Gundam with two anti-ship swords mounted on it riding on a Longsword. _"But I'm afraid this is the end." _

"Is that so? Whom do I have the honor of fighting today?" The head of the Kazama family said.

"My name is Edward Harrelson. I don't share my fellow soldiers' desire for blood, but I will do my duty." The Longsword landed, and the Gundam stepped off, before drawing both swords, as Arashi's M1 readied its beam saber.

"And I will do mine. So then how about we give it our all?" Arashi asked. There was no response from the enemy pilot. And the two machines charged each other. Both the Ripper and the Yellow Flash were evenly matched. Arashi's M1's armor on its right leg was seared by a near miss from one of the Sword Calamity's swords.

_Archangel_, Bridge

"Aim Gottfrieds and Valiants! Wait…FIRE!" Natarle snapped out orders like a pro. Following up the attack from the big guns with Sledgehammer and Korinthos missiles as the _Archangel_ aided the Orb navy in dealing with the Atlantic Federation's naval fleet, The _Aegis_ cruisers easily dealing with the Alliance's _Arkansas_ and _Fraser_ destroyers, but for every two Alliance ships that went down, three or four more would take their place. And Orb's casualties were starting to pile up.

Kira sat tensely in the cockpit of Freedom, his first major sortie with his new machine. Sebastian, Cagalli, and Arashi had argued for the better part of the day about holding back the Gundams until the Earth Forces deployed their own. At first he was rather glad for the short respite, but now even he desired to just enter the fray and be done with it, he heard a knocking on his hatch and he looked up to see Mu grinning down at him.

"You okay, kid?" The blonde French-Canadian asked.

"Not really. I just want to get this over with," Kira said.

"Bet you didn't think you'd make it this far. It's only been about what, six months since Heliopolis?"

"It seems a lot longer than that. So much has happened. So much has…changed in my life. Becoming a soldier, me and Flay," Kira said.

"I bet you didn't think you'd win the heart of a girl that hated Coordinators until just a few months ago? You realize if you marry her, then you'll be related to the Storm Wolf?" Mu asked.

"I had thought of that, but it's not going to happen right away. Flay's only 16, it'll be wiser to wait another few years."

"Good, I think Sebastian will agree with you," Mu said, "Just remember kid. You're fighting to protect the little lady. Keep that in your head, and you'll be just fine." Little did they know, Kira had his radio channel open during their conversation and more than a few people heard what they said. Flay's cheeks turned pink and held a trembling hand to her cheek, and Sebastian merely gave a soft grin.

_Powell,_ Bridge

Azrael drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, "What's taking so long? Why haven't our forces broken through their initial defense line?" he snapped impatiently.

"I'm afraid the Orb cockroaches are putting up more of a resistance than we thought. They're being led by Arashi Kazama, one of the heads of the Five Families. Thanks to him alone, we lost a good deal of our initial strike force. Harrelson just engaged him with his Sword Calamity. But they're still putting up a strong fight," The captain replied.

"That's it! Deploy the rest of our forces. Give me Raviel now!" Raviel, now sitting in Nightshade's cockpit, with his helmet on, appeared on a screen.

"It is time, Director Azrael?" He said in the same monotone voice.

"Yes, you and your team may do as you see fit with the defenders, but I want Kaguya and Morgenroete intact, do you hear me? Notify the others of that, they are not to lay a finger on those facilities."

"Yes sir, Loretta won't have any problems. Sabnak, Buer, and Andras, I'm not too sure. Rest assured if they step out of line, I will deal with them personally."

"See that you do," and he clicked the line off, "It's so hard to find good help these days. Those five had better not harm those facilities at all. I'm so hoping to see the view from there."

_Powell_, Hanger.

Raviel connected himself to the rest of his team, Loretta, Shani Andras, Clotho Buer, and Orga Sabnak "Alright you four, we've been given authorization to launch. Director Azrael has given us free rein, except for Morgenroete and the Mass Driver. We're free to engage Orb Forces as we see fit."

"Finally! Time to give the enemy a fatality!" Clotho crowed.

"It's about time. Do we really get to kill them all? My scythe's eager for blood!" Shani asked Raviel.

Raviel nods, "Good, I like being able to kill them all."

"Ready for launch!" Raviel said, and the Tarawa's doors opened, and the five machines launched into combat.

"Damn! Perhaps engaging this guy in close combat wasn't such a good idea!" Arashi said. He drew back and raised his beam rifle. As he did, the Sword Calamity grabbed its beam boomerang and threw it, as the boomerang seared through the metal of the beam rifle's barrel.

"Unnhgh" Arashi grunted, dropping the now useless weapon, and redrawing the saber. "I have to admit, you are quite good."

"As are you," Ed said, as the hand moved slightly. The Yellow Flash lunged, seeking to impale his opponent, but the Sword Calamity was surprisingly nimble, and stepped to the side, but not fast enough for the yellow M1 managed a grazing hit on the orange Gundam. The Sword Calamity combined the two anti-ship swords, going for a lethal blow.

"You're not catching me with that move again," Arashi said. The yellow Astray shot into the air like a yellow blur, out of the range of the Ripper's swords.

"He's fast! Those engines must have been seriously ramped up to maintain those kinds of speeds. I guess that's why he's called the 'Yellow Flash' I just can't let him go," Ed said, guiding his mobile suit back to the Longsword.

"Where is he?" Edward said, his eyes scanning the sky.

"HEYAHHH!" Arashi cried, as his Astray swooped from behind, beam saber ignited. "Take this!"

"Damn!" Edward said, separating from the Longsword just long enough for it to be cleaved in two. The two machines then started just hammering away at each other. Beam saber flared against anti-ship sword.

"I seem to recall you now. They called you 'the Ripper' since you used the wing of your F-7 to literally tear a DINN in half." Arashi said, his beam saber glancing off the Sword Calamity's arm. As the anti-ship sword's energy beam, hacked off the Astray's hand, beam saber sparking out as they both crashed to the ground.

"My reputation's spread I see, but I try not to flaunt it too much. Please, Lord Arashi, I have no desire for further bloodshed, for my men or yours. You've already lost one hand, Can we bring this to an end?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you take over my homeland, I hope you understand."

A shower of beams broke up the duel. Both men looked up to see Nightshade, looking like a fearsome twin headed dragon, a machine that looked very much Ed's Sword Calamity with two massive cannons, and Banshee riding on Longswords, behind them, with Raider, and Forbidden as the rear guard.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Back off, Back off, this is our fight now!" Orga said, "You've had your fun, Harrelson, now it's our turn!" And for emphasis, they started blasting away at the remains of Arashi's troops.

"Damn it!" Arashi said, as he nearly evaded getting killed. He could only watch as his lines collapsed. Arashi lost his head, and arm, "I'm out of the battle for now. Sebastian, you'd better get out here! The Earth Forces have launched their new G-weapons. They're tearing us apart out here!"

_Archangel_, Bridge

"We understand, Lord Arashi! General Connor, please launch now!" Mirialla said.

"Already done," Sebastian said, his machine was loaded onto the catapult, "It's time, Sebastian Connor, launching in Storm Wolf!" The phase shift blazed into life, turning the machine white and green, and then it shimmered and blinked out of sight, vanishing under Mirage Colloid.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching!" and he followed into the sky. Its blue wings shed red sparks, Freedom immediately drew the Gerbera Straight mounted at is side. The blue streaked metal blade catching the light of the noon sun.

Athurn's Justice followed suit. The brilliant red armor contrasting with the crystal blue sky.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Akatsuki taking off! I'm not about to let the Earth Alliance have my homeland!" Cagalli said, and the brilliant golden mobile suit roared into the sky, a welcome sight for many Orb units.

"Time to show those Naturals they don't own the skies!" Yzak smirked, as the Duel Freedom Shroud extended its gray wings. "Dearka you with me?"

"Right behind you," the blonde said to his best friend. The Buster's pilot wasted no time by combining his rifles together and started blasting away at the invading Earth Forces. "This is too easy. These guys are just cannon fodder!"

"Really, space monster?" a voice said, "Then how do you feel about facing the one who trained them?" Dearka's eyes widened to see a Buster Dagger approaching, "This is payback for the men you killed at Heliopolis!" And the mass production machine started firing at its prototype counterpart.

"What?" Dearka said in confusion. Mu was the one to answer.

"Dearka, you're facing Rena Imelia, the "Sakura Burst" She's the one who trained the original G-Weapon pilots."

"Oh crap!" the blonde said. "Yzak, give me a hand here."

"Right there with you," The Duel pilot said, as he gleefully used the Freedom Shroud's Balaenas to shred two Strike Daggers.

Cagalli and Shiho had taken charge of Arashi's remaining Astrays at Izanagi, "Lady Cagalli, I bet I can bring down more enemy units before you!" Shiho said as she eviscerated a Duel Dagger.

"Is that a challenge?" Cagalli asked, and brought down an F-7, "Then consider that one!"

"And this will be two for me!" Shiho replied, firing Predator's beam rifle at a hapless Long Dagger, and then impaling a Strike Dagger with the foldout knife blade.

The Astray Trio were holding their own, despite the odds stacked against them. Mayura blasted a Strike Dagger that was a little too close for her tastes with her CIWS. But even as the Strike Dagger fell to the ground, a sparking, oily mess, a 105 Dagger raised its beam rifle to gut Mayura's Astray.

"Mayura!" Asagi cried, tied up by a Long Dagger and three Strike Daggers.

"We can't get there in time!" Juri said, as she eviscerated a Duel Dagger with her beam rifle.

_I love you Mom and Dad,_ Mayura thought, closing her eyes and preparing for her end…but it never came. Mayura slowly opened one eye to see a pink beam saber jutting out from the Dagger's chest. The mass production unit fell over, revealing the prototype it was based on. GAT-X105 Strike stood like a guardian knight, its red, white, and blue armor catching the sun.

"You alright?" Mu asked, clearly enjoying the carnage he was causing with the Strike.

"Thank you, Commander La Flaga," Mayura was greatly relieved.

"We're just getting started, so you three stay close to me, and watch yourselves," the Hawk of Endymion replied.

"Right with you!" The four mobile suits waded in, and started pushing back the Earth Forces.

"Heh, pathetic," Shani said, "Perhaps those guys can give me some entertainment." And Forbidden descended toward the Strike and the Astray trio.

"What's this?" Asagi said.

"One of the new Gundams," Mu said under his breath, "Well girls, consider this your trial by fire. This guy isn't your basic grunt. He's in another league altogether."

"Then let's do it!" Juri said, brandishing her beam rifle. She fired a shot straight at the Forbidden.

Mu's sharp eye caught a rippling effect in front of the green machine, "Juri wait!" But the warning came too late. The blast struck the rippling field and bent away from the Forbidden. A hapless Strike Dagger was speared by the blast.

"That effect, it was Mirage Colloid. The Earth Alliance has found a way to utilize it as a shield of sorts," Mu said, "I think this fight just got a lot more difficult." All three girls swallowed hard, even with the Hawk of Endymion aiding them, they had never anticipated fighting such a powerful foe.

"The Hawk of Endymion. I heard of you, the best we had, and then you joined these losers. My scythe hungers for some blood, yours will do nicely!" Shani smirked deviously.

Izanagi

"Seventeen! Eighteen!" Shiho said, blasting away a Duel Dagger and a Strike Dagger with Predator's cannons. One Buster Dagger uses its beam saber to melt away a portion of the armor on Predator's left arm. An emerald lance gutted the artillery mobile suit. Shiho looked over to see Akatsuki with beam rifle smoking.

"That's twenty for me," Cagalli said, sounding a little smug.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Orga said, "Why don't you little girls face a real man?" As Calamity landed in front of the two women.

"It looks like our little contest just came to an end!" Shiho said, brandishing a beam saber in one hand, the beam rifle in another.

"You'll never take my homeland, you sick bastard!" Cagalli snarled.

"Less talk talked, more walk walked! Bring it bitches!" Giving a wordless battle cry, Cagalli took point in the battle, as Shiho backed her up.

"Now we're talking!" Orga started laughing maniacally and let loose with Calamity's duel Schalg beam cannon. Akatsuki didn't budge. "You're dead! Not even going to evade it! What the shit?" His eyes bulged out when instead of exploding, the already bright mobile suit's glow intensified for a few seconds, and the blast flew right back at him.

"Fuck!" He screamed, just barely steering his Longsword out of the way. Bullets from Predator's 37mm shoulder mounted cannons raked across Calamity's Trans-Phase Armor.

"These shells might not do much against that armor of yours, but it can still be a headache for you!" Shiho said.

Near Onogoro

"Time to obliterate!" Clotho cried out, "But now the question is who?" His eyes fell on the _Archangel_, "That white ship will do!" And the Raider swooped toward the legged ship.

"Hey, why don't you face me?" The Aegis sped toward the BCPU.

"Tolle, wait," Nicol's voice called out, as the Blitz materialized next to the red mobile suit, "We'll stand a better chance fighting together."

"Fine by me," the brunette replied. Igniting both of Aegis' wrist-mounted beam sabers. "You're going down, hard!"

"Fatality time for you two!" Clotho transformed Raider to mobile suit mode.

"I like video games as much as the next guy, but I think you need a new hobby! And some better catchphrases!" Tolle retorted.

Skies over Orb Mainland

Sebastian hovered high over the battlefield observing everything under cloak. He then heard the panicked cries of one of the battalion commanders.

"We're meeting heavy resistance on the northern beachhead! They've broken through our lines! Damn It! We're being overrun! Can anyone come to help us?"

"Time to enter the hunt!" Sebastian's voice was like ice, as he jabbed a button to deactivate the Mirage Colloid. The open air rippled and shimmered, and a forest green and white machine appeared, ZGMF-X01A Storm Wolf had entered the hunt. Sebastian opened his mouth and let out his hunting cry.

When the Earth Forces heard the haunting howl of the timber wolf over the radio they were certain they were staring at a demon. Storm Wolf's ten wings opened, and descended among his enemies.

"Catch him in a crossfire! Swarm him!" One squadron commander barked to his men. Several mobile suits of various types fired their various weapons at the Supreme Ace, yellow streaks of railgun shells, missiles, and emerald darts, hit Sebastian from all angles, and exploded.

"We got him! We're going to be legends! They'll make statues of us!" One pilot crowed, but then a low chuckle made his face go pale.

"Hehe, don't make any plans for your casting just yet," the smoke cleared to reveal Storm Wolf, unscathed, with 10 small, circular pods surrounding it, small sparks of electricity flaring up from time to time.

"A lightwave barrier? No," The pilot commander would have mused further, but he didn't notice a compartment on Storm Wolf's right arm open, and a sword popped out. It folded out to reveal a Greyback.

"Die," was all the Storm Wolf said, before he lunged forward, and before the pilot could scream, his Strike Dagger was impaled on the white blade, before it slid off into the ocean, where it blew up.

The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due had been released upon his traditional enemies, and there was no safe ground for those in his path, but he had not gone unnoticed. Faraway Nightshade hovered impassively, casually disposing of an Astray which got too close.

"The Wolf emerges, and now he will soon fall," Raviel said, transforming his machine into mobile armor mode and taking off towards the white and green mobile sit.

Between Izanagi and Onogoro

Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala both were superb pilots when just fighting on their own, but together, Freedom and Justice were dominating the sky.

Kira impressed all sides by using the mighty weapons array of Freedom in concert with his radar system to bring down multiple enemies at once, and not taking one life. Heads, arms, and legs were destroyed, but pilots were amazed they had been spared. In melee combat, Freedom would heft the mobile suit sized katana and wield to deadly effect, surgically slicing apart rifles, taking off arms and legs, and kicking machines off their Longswords before destroying them.

Justice was just as impressive, using its double beam saber to dispatch any Earth Forces machine that came near it, but unlike Kira, Athrun was willing to use lethal force to defeat his enemies.

Nightshade streaked past the two ZAFT-built machines, not paying them any mind as it made straight on for Storm Wolf.

"Who was that?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, but it's headed straight for Sebastian!" Athrun replied

"Mirialla, please notify the General that he's got an inbound on his position!"

"_Roger, Kira, we'll let him now," she replied._

"We'd better go help him out," Athrun replied. But as Freedom and Justice prepared to do so, it was intercepted by a barrage of beam fire.

_"Cannon fodder isn't a big deal, but I'm afraid you won't be able to fight against my boy just yet,"_ a feminine voice purred over Athrun's radio, he looked to see a white machine with red trim, looking like a cross between the Strike and the Blitz approach, _"I hope you can pleasure me. I have a fondness for the color red,"_ As four pods attached to wires broke off from Banshee, and started spitting out beam blasts.

"Athrun!" Kira said, and Freedom swooped to aid its brother mobile suit.

"My my, both of you boys want a piece of me? This should be very pleasurable, and fun" Loretta cooed.

Over Orb waters

Sebastian could sheepishly admit he was enjoying himself far too much, but it had been far too long since he had set his teeth against the Earth Alliance, and he was now full dedicated to his role as an Orb Noble, and the defense of his new home, and his family.

"_General , we got a squawk from Kira earlier, one of the new Earth Forces mobile suits, is headed right for you…Please…careful" _Mirialla's voice suddenly cut off.

"Mir? Mir, come in? Storm Wolf to _Archangel_, please reply. Flay, can you hear me?"

"_They can't help you, there's a reason why my machine is called Nightshade. It jams all radio communication. You are alone. It is just the two of us now,"_ An ice cold voice said. Sebastian looked to see the machine warned of. It was a dark red, almost burgundy, the chest was black, with what looked like a green jewel set in the middle. No beam rifle could be seen, only an anti-beam shield with a segmented whip attached to it.

"So, you are the mighty Storm Wolf," the ice cold voice spoke.

"Last I checked," Sebastian replied, "Mind giving me your name? So, what's your beef with me? You must have some if you've actively sought me out."

"My name, is Raviel Sierra. As for my 'beef', there is none. I have nothing personal against you, General Connor. I am merely a soldier, sent out to follow his orders. We were ordered to capture Orb's mass driver. You are an obstacle in our path to that goal, Nothing more. You can either surrender, or die. The choice is yours.." And the blade of the largest beam saber Sebastian had ever seen ignited.

The Storm Wolf hefted the Grayback and said two words, "Bring it," and the two mobile suits charged each other.

Author's Notes: Man, I thought I was never going to finish this chapter, of course, I thought its chances of coming out are better than Chinese Democracy's. Since this was a big battle, I wanted to make it really good. But I'm not sure if it's up to my usual standards.

By the way, this plug is late in coming, but my fellow writer NukeDawg has started on an epic crossover "Song of the Jade Valkryie." A combination of this story, his own "Stone of Jade" and Dragoon Swordsman's "Valkryie's Run." I give it my full endorsement.


	35. Battle of Orb, Pt2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

The Battle of Orb Pt. 2

"Come on, we have to hurry and catch the transport!" Shiro Asuka called out to his family, although it was for naught as the explosions from Strike Daggers and Astrays alike, drowned out his voice. The only thing on his mind was getting his family to safety, and he grabbed his 11 year-old daughter, Mayu's wrist and ran faster. His wife, Ryoko, and 13-year old son, Shinn, followed close behind them.

Shinn looked upward to see several mobile suits clashing, the most prominent being a brilliant red one with a giant winged backpack, and wielding a double-bladed beam saber to lethal effect, fighting alongside a white one with ten blue wings and wielding a giant katana against a red and white mobile suit, and the last one with a forest green torso, and white limbs clashing with a dark red mobile suit with a massive beam saber,. _They're amazing, so powerful and graceful_, Shinn marveled at the mobile suits, wanting to be in the cockpit of one himself, before a 105 Dagger exploding shook him from his reverie.

"Shinn, come on!" Ryoko cried to her son. And the four started running again. And soon the harbor was in view, and the Asukas all collectively felt relieved. However, Murphy's Law, being what it is, came to collect on this innocent family, an Astray nearly evaded being blown up, but the force from the explosion knocked a pink cellphone from Mayu's purse.

"My mobile!" She called out, and Mayu ran off the path and down the hill after it. Her parents called out for her to come back.

"Mayu, get back here! It's dangerous to go off on your own!" Shinn yelled, running after her. He had barely taken three steps when a red and blue energy blast hit the stretch of path where he had just been standing. Shinn tumbled down the hill, where Mayu cowered, hugging her knees.

"Mayu, you idiot! This is a war zone for crying out loud! You could get killed! You're just lucky I came after you!" Shinn snapped at his sister.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. It was then her face paled, "My god, Shinn, weren't Mom and Dad up there!" And the two ran up the hill. The two stopped dead in their tracks. Mayu's scream rang throughout Onogoro Island, so loud even some of the defending soldiers could hear it. Shinn wanted to throw up.

The bloody paste that had been Shiro and Ryoko Asuka's bodies had been burned into the hillside, The two adults barely recognizable by the ripped shreds of their clothing. Shinn couldn't hold in it any longer, vomiting in a violent manner all over the ground.

"Shinn…what are we going to do?" Mayu sobbed, "Mom and Dad…" Her brother was about to answer when a Long Dagger emerged from the undergrowth, and aimed its beam rifle at the two children. Shinn and Mayu just stood there, holding hands and fully prepared to meet their parents in the afterlife. Shinn's tightened his grip on his sister's hand, waiting for the end…but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the Long Dagger lying on the ground, missing an arm and a head, with a hole where its cockpit would be. Standing over it was the green and white mobile suit from earlier, the katana in hand coating in lubricant, oil, and grease.

"_What in the hell are you two waiting for? Get to the harbor! The last transport is about to leave!"_ A voice came over the mobile suit's loudspeaker, before it shot back into the sky, facing its burgundy counterpart. As Shinn gazed onward, he knew what he would do the first chance he got. Join ZAFT, and become like the pilot who saved the lives of himself and his sister.

Kira, Athrun, and Loretta continued their deadly dance over Onogoro. "This is fun! I wasn't too sure about fighting before, but I'm convinced now! I think I could enjoy the soldier life!" Loretta said amusedly. She found herself mercilessly teasing Kira and Athrun over the radio. This would cause Kira and Athrun to falter, which Loretta took advantage of by finding openings to attack. But Kira and Athrun held their own against the female Biological CPU. Any shots from Banshee's wired beam cannons not deflected by Freedom's Anti-Beam Shield, were deflected some by the Gerbera Straight.

But as powerful as Freedom was, Loretta found herself fascinated by Justice more. The brilliant red of its armor entranced her. The grace and poise which it wielded the double beam saber was nothing like Raviel could do. Raviel's fighting was raw and elemental, like a raging fire, but the pilot of the red mobile suit was smooth, and fluid, like water.

"Whoever is at the controls of the red mobile suit, you're quite the pilot. I bet you're also hot as well. It's a shame we're on opposite sides, and have to fight each other. I'd love to make some alone time with you!" Loretta cooed, wishing she could see the pilot's face. Which as it had turned red as the mobile suit at her words.

"When did flirting become a battle tactic?" Athrun muttered. Trying to fend off Banshee's beam sabers with his own. If she wasn't trying to kill both of them, Kira would have laughed at the fact the enemy soldier had a crush on his friend.

"It's called psychological warfare, sweetie. Most people try to terrify their opponents into submission. I like to seduce them. It's a gift," Loretta purred. It was then a horrible pain shot through her chest, "No, no, not now!" She cried, and screamed. Banshee stopped its attack, turned and tore back for the _Tarawa_. The Gamma Glipheptin in her system broke down, and she went into withdrawal.

"Damn you two and your whole kind to the pits of hell!" The Sakura Burst raged as she locked beam sabers with the Duel. Rena was finding out just how good Yzak and Dearka were as they demonstrated teamwork to match Kira and Athrun against Rena's Buster Dagger. Yzak engaged Rena close up, forcing her to rely on close-quarters combat, leaving her heavy weapons out of the question. Dearka covered his friend with the Buster's own array of heavy munitions.

"Not bad, for a Natural with a grunt suit," Yzak admitted to himself.

_"Hey, if anyone else is available, we could use some help here!" _Shiho's voice squawked over the radio_, "Lady Cagalli and I are fighting one of the BCPUs, and he's stronger than we thought…and his voice is real annoying too! Can anyone help us?" _

"Shiho," he whispered, "Dearka we need to wrap this up…now!" Yzak barked, in the months since coming to Orb, he and Shiho had grown…close to each other. And he felt those protective feelings he knew Kira felt for Flay, and Sebastian for Lacus.

"Loud and clear! Leave her to me. You go help Shiho and Cagalli!" Dearka smirked, stowing the long rifle, and drawing the Zanobatou, "Besides, it gives me an excuse to play with this monster!" The Duel spread its ten gray wings and took off towards Izanagi. And prototype faced its mass production counter part, "Okay, Miss Imelia, let's see which of our machines is better?" the Buster Gundam brandishing the Zanobatou.

"I see you made some upgrades to the prototype. The Zanobatou is a nice touch, since it doesn't have any beam sabers, or even a shield. And the flight unit is a big bonus in atmosphere. But it's still not enough. Remember these machines are designed for long-range artillery, and I know how to use it!" And the Dagger's weapons came up.

"You're not the only one with a sharp eye, babe!" Dearka shot back, and both mobile suits started exchanging fire.

Elsewhere on the island, the other Biological CPUS were fighting the mobile suits of the _Archangel_. As Asagi, Mayura, and Juri faced the Forbidden, all three girls said silent prayers to Haumea in thanks for having Mu fighting with them, because they doubted they'd have lasted this long.

Shani wasn't so relieved. In fact, he had come to hate the Hawk of Endymion. The Strike was making use of its more streamlined form to evade Forbidden's strikes which had no real style to it. "Come on, fall down and die, already!" He screamed.

"What's wrong, pal? This is just a friendly little match. You're reading too much into it," Mu replied in a light tone. All three Astray girls couldn't help but giggle at those words. Shani's machine may have been superior to the Strike, but he was fighting with blind rage. Mu La Flaga was the most experienced mobile armor pilot of the first part of the war, and despite his cocky attitude, he knew better than to let his emotions rule him.

Shani continued to attack mindlessly, as the withdrawal symptoms kicked in. And finally, the pain was so great he couldn't stay. Like Banshee, Forbidden abandoned the battlefield and fled back to its carrier, leaving the Strike and three Astrays standing there, their pilots very confused. "Okay, of all the ways I expected that fight to end. This was not one of them," Mu quipped.

_Tarawa_ bridge

"Ensigns Frost and Andras have returned to the ship! They're in severe withdrawal pain!" The mobile suit operations officer reported. Azrael ground his teeth.

"Damn it! They spent too much time playing around, and the drug dosage wore off! Buer and Sabnak won't be much farther behind!" The industrialist clenched his fist before he shouted to the captain, "It can't end this way! Do we have anything left?"

"Yes sir, we kept them back for just this purpose. Deploy our third line! Launch the Deep Forbiddens at once! And get me Captain Houston!"

"Yes sir!" a bridge officer replied, and a woman in her early thirties wearing a pale blue and black helmet appeared on screen.

"Yes, Captain?" the White Whale asked.

"Captain Houston, deploy your Forbidden Blue and the Deep Forbiddens, back up the remaining Biological CPUs as best you can. This our last wave of attack before we must regroup for a second try. I want that island, I want the Morgenroete facilities, and most of all I want the mass driver…intact! Do you understand?" Azrael's frustration was all too obvious to the White Whale, and as much as she'd love to tell him off, she grit her teeth.

"Yes, Director Azrael. I understand all too well. My troops and I will do what we can to keep the collateral damage to the targets minimal."

"Even still, should Sabnak and Buer retreat, don't remain behind. You're too valuable as is." The Captain then spoke. Despite Azrael being in charge, he wasn't about to sacrifice valuable men.

"Yes, Captain, understood as well," Jane replied, grateful someone was backing her up.

"See to it, or your career is over!" Azrael shot back.

"Jerk" the White Whale muttered, preparing her GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue for departure. Her squadron of nine mass-production derived GAT-706S Deep Forbiddens stood near her, "White Whales, prepare for launch!" And they departed their carriers and made for the shores of Orb.

"Hey ladies, you're not bad! When I've kicked your asses, I'll show you a good time! Especially the girl in the golden mobile suit! You've got fire!" Orga jeered at Cagalli and Shiho. If Orga knew Cagalli personally, he would have kept his mouth shut. Hearing those words made her rage. A malachite seed fell behind her eyes and exploded in a maelstrom of light.

"Shiho, cover my back. He is MINE!" Cagalli said in a very quiet tone, which clearly broached no argument. Not that Shiho would have argued with her.

"Whatever you say," Shiho smirked, knowing how volatile she could get. Predator's radar blipped, signifying the arrival of Houston and her squadron, "I'll occupy myself with the incoming forces, look like amphibious mobile suits," Cagalli merely nodded before she switched her attention to Calamity.

"I. Would. Not. Date. You…EVER! IF YOUR WERE THE LAST MAN ON EARTH! DIE YOU COCKBITE!" Akatsuki drew its Type 73J2 dual beam saber and lunged straight forward.

"Heh, you're not too bright, are you babe? Oh well, your funeral!" Orga sneered, and primed the Schlags and Scylla and fired. He watched with sadistic glee hoping to see a lot of blackened, golden scrap metal, but his eyes bulged out as all three energy beams hit Akatsuki full on, the machine glowed brightly, before the attacks flew back at him and hit him full on, destroying his shield and cannons, "Fuck!" He screamed in anger, and forgetting that Akatsuki was still coming at him.

"TAKE THIS!" Cagalli screamed, swinging the double beam saber, cleaving off Calamity's head and arms, its plasma bazooka falling to the ground.

"AAAAGGGHHH! FUUUCCCKKKK!!" Orga screamed again in rage, and also in pain as the withdrawal symptoms kicked in full force. And he ran away with his tail tucked between his legs. Akatsuki stood triumphant, Cagalli with a very satisfied grin on her face. Arashi's surviving Astrays surrounded her.

"Lady Cagalli, on behalf of all of us, I'd just like to say…you rock!" One of the younger pilots said. And several of the other concurred. "But, was it wise to let him go?"

"Who said I was going to let him live? He ran out on me! I was planning on taking this thing and sticking it straight into his cockpit!" Cagalli said irritably, deciding to let it go, she gave orders to her troops, "It's not over yet, there are still other forces we need to kick off our island! I'm going to join Captain Hahnnenfuss with the new hostiles. Three of you come with me. The rest of you aid any other friendlies you come across."

"Yes, ma'am!" The Astray pilots replied, and they all scattered to help their beleaguered comrades.

Near Kaguya

With most of the action taking place over Onogoro and near Izanagi, one battle had gone unnoticed. The battle between GAT-X207 Blitz and GAT-X303 Aegis against GAT-X370 Raider had reached the Atlantic Federation's main goal, the Kaguya Mass Driver.

"Fatality!" Clotho crowed out a finishing line from his favorite fighting game, transforming Raider to mobile armor mode, and in a wide turn around the Blitz, firing the machine guns mounted on the nose shoulders, followed by a blast from the big Zorn cannon mounted in the mouth.

But Nicol Amalfi had made it to redcoat status in ZAFT for a reason. He brought up the Trikeros and silently fired a penetrator dart. Which Tolle found surprising.

"Is that going to do any good? You know physical weapons don't work on Phase-Shift!" Tolle asked. Nicol made no reply. And Tolle looked on in amazement as the kinetic penetrator dart plunged deep into the Raider's shoulder, sparks flying out.

"They can work…when they have Phase-Shift of their own. A little innovation I asked Miss Simmons to add. I heard Sebastian had his Graybacks coated with Phase Shift of its own as well," Nicol finally spoke, his tone a little smug for the normally soft-spoken piano player.

"I'll give you my best finishing move for that!" Clotho sneered, pulling the ceramic dart out of his shoulder and letting it drop to the ground. Raider transformed into mobile suit mode, and starting swinging the Mjolnir around.

"I like video games as much as the next guy, but come on! This guy needs to get a life!" Tolle complained, firing Aegis' Scylla, "This'll shut him up!"

"Finish him!" Clotho cried out again. And surprising for the normally brutish tactics his teammates preferred. Clotho had the bright idea to use the Zorn to counterattack by letting it cancel out the Aegis' Scylla.

"First smart move I've ever seen out these guys!" Nicol muttered and firing his beam rifle, the Raider decided to take this one on the chain of the Mjolnir instead, and swung the hammer around into the Blitz. Nicol expected it to bounce off the PSA, but was shocked at the bone jarring impact it produced. Sending the mobile suit sprawling, and Raider swooped in, swinging the mace.

"Flawless Victory!" Clotho crowed, ready to crush the Blitz, but Aegis then swooped in, switched from mobile armor mode, and threw its shield at the Raider, Tolle fired his rifle, the emerald beam _bounced off the thrown shield_. Clotho screeched and barely avoided it, but not before Tolle added insult to injury, and sliced the Mjolnir from its chain with one of the Aegis' arm mounted beam sabers.

"GAME OVER!" he screamed, withdrawal finally setting in and the final Biological CPU fled the battlefield, trying to ignore the shooting pain in his body.

"I may never play a single video game ever again thanks to that nutcase!" Tolle panted, and Nicol laughed, they turned to Onogoro, "Hope the others are alright."

"I'm certain they're all fine. Let's just worry about protecting ourselves and the mass driver right now," the green haired pilot replied.

Between Onogoro and Izanagi Island.

The fight between the Storm Wolf and Sebastian's mind raced as he sized up his opponent, observing the movements of Nightshade as they fought. _This guy is definitely not a Natural. The reaction time of this machine couldn't be pulled off with an OS, no way at all. But he's not a BCPU either. His movements are too fluid, too practiced, at least compared to what I've seen of the way the other Atlantic Federation Gundams are moving. He could only be…a Coordinator like I am!_

_The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due truly lives up to his reputation. This may not be as easy as I initially believed it to be_, Raviel thought. In the short few minutes since their battle started. The Combat Coordinator's respect for Sebastian had risen considerably as Storm Wolf and Nightshade clashed across the skies, physical sword striking energy sword. He merely sneered in disgust when he heard Loretta's scream, _dumb bitch, she forgot to dose up before we left_.

"I'm going to hack you up into neat metal chunks!" Sebastian declared. The laminated armor of the Grayback straining against Nightshade's massive beam sword.

"I doubt it with that sword of yours. While it no doubtedly has anti-beam coating on it, it cannot penetrate Phase-Shift at all, and it means nothing against this…my heat rod." Raviel replied. The shaft of frozen fire dissipated, and the segmented whip on his shield started glowing brightly. By instinct Sebastian brought his Grayback up to block and to his surprise, the Heat Rod sheered off Storm Wolf's shoulder armor, cutting though one of the Planet Defensors, and then the Grayback was snapped in half like a piece of wet paper, leaving a melted stump. "As you can see, My machine is far superior to your own. Without your precious katana, you're helpless."

Storm Wolf drew a beam saber, a brilliant green opposed to the regular pink or yellow of other mobile suits. "Don't bet on it. You right, I may prefer my physical blade, but it's not the only sword I have, and unlike my Grayback, your Heat Rod won't fare so well!"

"Don't be a fool! My machine is perfect! The Heat Rod can cut through anything, including your armor" Raviel shot back. And Nightshade started chasing Storm Wolf, swinging the Heat Rod around, hoping to land a blow. The heat rod glanced off Storm Wolf's hip, just missing the cockpit, the dark green armor in that area melted, and charred.

Raviel smirked, but his smirk turned to shock as Storm Wolf retaliated, swinging the beam saber, and it cut through the heat rod, and cut off Nightshade's entire left forearm, after which fell into the ocean. Raviel fumed at his gross miscalculation, as he flew away from Sebastian, not wanting to lose any other parts of his mobile suit. He fired his CIWS, his only ranged weapon as he fled backwards. His radio squawked.

_"Raviel, report in!"_ Azrael barked, _"Andras and your little girlfriend have returned to the ship. I'm certain the others will join them soon. Their Gamma __Glipheptin is running low. How are you faring against the Storm Wolf?"_

"He lives up to his reputation sir, but I'm holding my own against him. General Connor will fall." Raviel said calmly, leaving out the part about losing his hand, not wanting his boss to be angrier than he already was.

_"Very well, Raviel. Even still, we've deployed Captain Houston and her Forbidden squadron. It's our last chance to capture the mass driver before we have to regroup for a counterattack,"_ Azrael replied, _"Don't let me down."_ Raviel merely nodded as the screen went black.

_I need a way to lower his defenses, make him falter somehow, and then I can finish him. _He then remembered the intelligence reports from early in the war, and a sinister grin crossed his face. _Yes, that'll do perfectly_, "You cannot defy us forever, Storm Wolf. Orb will burn and the PLANTs will follow soon after. This is the will of Director Azrael, and I will carry it out! No one will be safe. Not even your family!" Raviel said coldly, certain it would give him an opening. The pilot of Nightshade had just sealed his fate.

"Like hell you will!" Sebastian snarled. His SEED mode activating. Storm Wolf brought up its sabers. "The real fight begins now!"

"We'll see!" Raviel replied. And the beam sword reignited, "My Nightshade has four high-density batteries. They last four times as longer as the ones used in the Strike Daggers, two of which power this blade directly. Your weapon is a toy compared to mine."

"Why don't you just shut up?" Sebastian said, "I'm tired of this little brawl. So, I'm just going to blow you away." And the Xiphas railguns snapped up. The barrels flared up as the magnetic rails charged. And two tungsten slugs, propelled by the yellow flash of the electromagnetic field slammed into Nightshade. It didn't do any damage to its Trans-Phase Armor, but the beam saber slicing off his weapon hand was enough for Raviel to decide it was time to withdraw.

"You've won this round, Storm Wolf, but this isn't the end!" Nightshade shifted to mobile armor mode, and fled for the waiting Atlantic Federation fleet. Sebastian heaved a sigh of relief.

"_Archangel_, this is Connor. The Earth Forces are withdrawing…for right now."

_"Understood, General, return to base,"_ Mirialla replied on the radio. Storm Wolf's wings flared, and he returned to the carrier.

East Coast of the Orb Mainland

The White Whales emerged onto the beach of the with practically little resistance, "seems pretty quiet so far, Captain" one of the Deep Forbidden pilots observed. The remains of Astrays and various Dagger models scattered about.

"Don't assume anything. We're the invaders here, and they'll fight like hell to get rid of us," Jane replied. "Ed, are you alright?" she whispered, remembering that he had been caught in the confusion of the Raviel team's initial attack on Izanagi.

"Excuse me for being rude, but you're not welcome here!" a voice shook Jane from her reverie and the White Whales found a white version of the Strike hovering over them. It took a few seconds for Jane to realize which of the original prototypes it was, but one of her pilots vocalized it before she could.

"Predator, it's the Storm Wolf!" she cried out.

"Not quite, I'm _a_ Storm Wolf, but not _THE_ Storm Wolf. General Connor has a new machine now. But I served under his command in ZAFT. You're not going any further. I'll make sure of that," Shiho said.

"You're brave, but you're only one person! Taking on a whole squadron isn't so smart!" Jane replied, brandishing her machine's trident, an action the other White Whales mimicked. While most of their weapons, the Phonon Maser and super cavitating torpedoes were only useful underwater, they had a mission, and wouldn't back down.

"Shiho, are you alright?" Yzak called out, the Duel stopping near Predator. Jane immediately felt her stomach tie in knots. She could have taken on one by herself, but two she wasn't sure about. Her team was relatively brand new. Many of her pilots were green, and she didn't want to risk losing them so early.

"I'm fine, Yzak. Just dealing with some unwanted guests," Shiho replied. Both sides tensed up, The Duel's hand on one of its Graybacks. Predator gripped its beam rifle. Jane's team gripped their tridents, and it was looking like a full out brawl was about to begin, but then Nightshade flew overhead, and Raviel spoke.

"Captain Houston, Call off your White Whales. We've lost the battle for now. Continuing will only makes our losses greater than they need to be," Raviel ordered.

"Yes sir," Jane replied, knowing the Combat Coordinator was the right hand of Azrael himself. The Forbidden Blue and the Deep Forbiddens lumbered back into the water back toward their carriers. The battle had been a victory for Orb…to this point at least.

_Archangel_, Bridge

Murrue sighed in relief, and took a long drink, "Well, round one is ours."  
"But it's not the end. Not by a long shot," Natarle stated from CIC. To which many of the crew nodded. Flay tugged the collar of her uniform's pink undershirt. Throughout the entire battle she had paid close attention to Kira and Sebastian's respective fights and had gotten quite concerned when contact with her cousin disappeared. And did not relish the idea of having it happen a second time.

"Can we beat them back a second time? I mean, we did take some pretty heavy losses," Mirialla asked.

"We'll do what we can, Lieutenant Haw. Right now, focus on your duties. Let General Connor and command deal with the big picture. They'll figure something out," Natarle said, not wanting to worry the brunette with what was essentially the truth. While the Atlantic Federation had taken some heavy losses, Orb's were greater. Forty percent of the deployed forces had been decimated, and many of the commanders on both sides knew that the deciding factor would be numbers, which the Earth Forces still had plenty to spare of.

"Our remaining forces are starting to return," Flay said, her stomach clenched as she looked at the reports rolling in, "Captain, there's a lot of wounded, the numbers are in the thousands. We've seen a lot of combat in the past few months…but this, it's just so bad."

"That's to be expected in a battle of this scale, Lieutenant, it's only going to get worse from here," Natarle said.

"Kira, Sebastian" Flay whispered, Her fears growing, as she gripped her skirt tightly.

"They will be fine, Flay, Sebastian and Kira are two of our best," Murrue said, trying to soothe and assuage the redhead's uneasiness. Flay ceased her worrying as a message came across her control board.

"Captain, Lord Uzumi wishes to speak with you immediately."

Onogoro Headquarters

Mu, Murrue, Natarle, Kira, Athrun, Sebastian, and Cagalli all met in the control room, and the impromptu conference began. And the next words the Chief Representative stunned all of them.

"Leave Orb? You just want us to run away and let the Atlantic Federation have Orb? With access to Kaguya and Morgenroete, there's no telling what kind of devastation they could cause," Murrue said, her eyes wide. In the time since defecting to Orb, Murrue had felt the same loyalty develop for her adopted homeland that she had always felt for the Atlantic Federation.

"Yes, escape to space and head for Ame-no-Mihashara. It's our last bastion, but at least there you'll have a fighting chance," Uzumi sighed. "The world is in crisis, caught between two dangerous and ruthless leaders, Muruta Azrael, the head of Blue Cosmos, and Patrick Zala, the new Supereme Chairman of the PLANTs. Neither side tolerates the other in any way, shape, or form. Is this future what you wish to see, especially for your son, Lord Connor?"

"Fat chance!" Sebastian wrung his hands.

"The small of light of hope rests with you now. It will be a hard road, but you've made it this far. I know you'll succeed," Uzumi nodded.

"Father, what about you?" Cagalli said.

"I will remain here, and see to it that the Earth Forces NEVER have this facility. I'm sorry, Cagalli. This will be hardest on you, but I want you to know. I was proud to call you my daughter."

"Father no!" Cagalli pleaded, as she realized what Uzumi was planning on doing. Uzumi held up his hand, a universal gesture between parents and children when silence was called for. The Lion of Orb took his cub into his arms, and kissed her golden locks.

"Remember what I said to you when I gave you Akatsuki two months ago? Do you remember what I said, my daughter?"

Tears starting running down from her amber eyes, "You said, to use it lead Orb to a new dawn. Use it to protect those most precious to you."

"Yes, and remember you are not alone. You have your brother," Uzumi looked to Kira, "And you have Sebastian, and the rest to look to for guidance and support. I will always love you, Cagalli. So please, don't cry. I never approved of fighting, but if you must, then it must be done for the right reasons, from the heart. Now go…all of you. Use this sword I have given you, to protect those memories that have given you, and the people of Orb happiness."

"What do I tell Arashi and Kumiko? Who takes charge after you shuffle off your mortal coil?" Sebastian asked.

"Kumiko is next in line after me. General…Sebastian, take care of your wife and children. Give them the bright, peaceful future they deserve." Sebastian nodded, saluted, and followed the others out the door. The Storm Wolf gave one last look at the Lion of Orb, as he stood like a medieval king…prepared to fall with his fortress.

Kaguya

"Don't leave the Earth Forces anything they can use! All vital equipment we can use gets put on, and tell the crew to get those plasma boosters installed on the _Archangel_, immediately!" Erica said. The Chief Engineer was directing traffic as the _Archangel_ and _Kusanagi_ was loaded with its precious cargo. Special attention was given to the eleven M1 Astrays, including those used by the Astray girls. But others things were loaded in the ship's massive hanger bay, spare parts, ammunition, and some other special projects Morgenroete didn't want to fall into the wrong hands, but also didn't want destroyed.

Kira, Athrun, and the other former members of the Le Creuset team sat on some cargo containers, enjoying a small respite, all of them thought the same thing.

"Things sure have become complicated. I mean at first it was just a simple case of us vs. them, Natural against Coordinator. We fought the Earth Forces, they fought ZAFT. It was a cut and dried affair," Dearka said, "But now…I'm not sure who our real enemy is now."

"If someone told me a year ago I'd willingly turn my back on the PLANTs…I'd have shot them," Yzak scoffed, "But it's happened now. God, I hope my mom's alright. She must be worried sick about me."

Shiho sat behind him, and gently put her arms around his neck. "I'm certain your mother will be fine."

"All of them save my father. I still can't believe he would sink to such a level," Athrun said, "I think about it now…and I can't believe I was so blind to him." Kira put a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. Sebastian, came up, helmet in hand.

"Everyone excluding Kira and Athrun are to get their machines loaded on the _Archangel_, yesterday. The three of us are going to launch a rear guard action to give our ships time to depart."

"Four of us you mean" Cagalli said, "I'm fighting with the three of you, and don't talk me out of it! I'm about to lose my father and my homeland all in one day! This is the least I can do for him."

The alarms sounded, as Natarle's voice blared on the loudspeakers _"Earth Forces inbound! It's the five new GAT machines, All units prepare for departure!"_

"The six of you get on board the _Archangel_, leave these guys to us," Sebastian said, and everyone ran and prepared to leave their sanctuary and head for the vast frontier of space, in a final attempt to keep humanity from destroying itself.

_Archangel_, Bridge

"The plasma boosters are installed, captain. We can launch at any time," Neumann reported.

"I only hope we're not too late," Lacus said quietly, sitting in the chair normally reserved for admirals or other observers. She looked to her cousin, both exchanging baleful gazes, as they thought of their lovers, and the sacrifice about to be made by one of the most noble men they had ever met so they could have a fighting chance.

"We'll launch right after you, Captain Ramius, we'll see you in space," Kisaka reported from the bridge of the _Kusanagi._ Murrue nodded, and made a motion to Neumann to throttle the engines to full power. Even as the Nightshade and other Alliance Gundams swooped in.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You're not going anywhere!" Orga said, firing his bazooka and cannons at the white ship. The laminated armor held firm under the Calamity's assault.

"Hold firm everyone! Ready Lohengrins…fire!"Murrue barked. And for the first time since Artemis, the _Archangel_'s main weapons fired into the open sky at a single point, the plasma boosters ignited and the legged ship flew out of reach of the Raviel team's weapons. All that was left for the ship of the Athha family to launch on the very mass driver Muruta Azrael craved so much.

"Don't waste time trying to subdue them! Just hold them off long enough for the Kusanagi to get a running start, and then break off, and hold on with all you got!" Sebastian ordered to Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli. The Lioness of Orb could have really cared, and with a snarl, Akatsuki charged forward, beam saber igniting.

Orga remembered the golden mobile suit all too well, and wisely decided to stay away from Cagalli, preferring to face Freedom, as Nightshade once again fought Storm Wolf. Banshee locked up with Justice again, and Akatsuki faced off with both Forbidden and Raider. Akatsuki's beam cannons snapped up and twin red and blue beams roared at them.

Forbidden stepped in front of Raider and the beams bent away thanks to its shield system. But the Lioness of Orb was not about to let about them have Orb without at least giving them a good thrashing before she left.

"THIS IS FOR MY FATHER!" Cagalli cried, a malachite seed falling behind her eyes and exploding, tears running down her cheeks. Her emotions overflowing as she attacked the two mobile suits with reckless abandon even as her family's ship slowly exited the hanger, slowly moving down the rails of the mass driver.

"Cagalli, don't let your emotions get the best of you! Otherwise you'll miss your chance to get into space!" Kira called to his sister, trying to fend off Calamity's attacks with both the Gerbera and Freedom's shield.

"Shut up!" she snapped back to her brother, even as Akatsuki's beam armor bounced back a shot from Raider's beam cannon.

"The ship's gaining speed!" Athrun called out, as he broke away from his battle with Loretta, and headed for the _Kusanagi_. An action that Kira and Sebastian mirrored, but Cagalli was too preoccupied making Shani and Clotho suffer to notice she was the only one remaining.

"Damn it!" Sebastian said, And took off towards where the three mobile suits were still exchanging fire, adding the power of his railguns to the mix. Storm Wolf grabbed Akatsuki's hand and they made for their last ticket to space.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" Raviel barked, and the five machines gave chase. Freedom had its hand extended to Storm Wolf, as Nightshade loomed ever closer.

"I don't think so!" Kira said, and Freedom and Justice brought their respective weapons to bear, forcing them to break formation, and giving time for Storm Wolf and Akatsuki to cling to the side of the starship as they made the final acceleration off the mass driver, and followed the _Archangel _into the great beyond.

In the control room, Uzumi looked on with satisfaction as he opened the panel that would seal his fate, "The seeds have flown. My duty is done. We can't leave Orb, or this world, in the hands of those monsters, _Archangel_, and _Kusanagi_. I leave it to you…" He turned a dial, and pushed a large red button.

"NO!" Azrael yelled in anger as a chain of explosions racked the mass driver, and Kaguya tore itself apart, and the main headquarters of Morgenroete went up in a massive fireball and a giant plume of smoke.

"FAAAATHHHHHHEEERRRRR!!" Cagalli screamed, in a voice of anguish and terrible loss.

Author's Notes: 6,199 words. The most I've ever written I think. Orb has fallen to the Atlantic Federation. And now the Storm Wolf and his pack return to outer space, to Orb's last bastion at Ame-No-Mihashara. Where Sebastian faces a ghost from his past…


	36. Ghost of Junius

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 1, Kazuma and Kumiko Sasaski belong to SPARTAN-251.

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Ghost of Junius

"We've almost assembled all the _Kusanagi_'s modules, I thank everyone for their vigilance," Kisaka said to the tight circle of mobile suits acting as sentries while the ship pulled itself together.

"Captain, vessel approaching, It's the _Izumo_, Lady Sahaku has come to escort us to Ame No Mihashira."

"_Lady_ Sahaku?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Kisaka began, "The head lady of the Sahaku family. After Lord Koto's death, both his son and daughter are now heads of the family, but Rondo Ghina is the true head." he stated.

"This is OSS _Izumo_, calling _Kusanagi_ and _Archangel_, Lady Rondo Mina Sahaku speaking, do you read?" a smooth female voice spoke over the radio.

"Loud and clear, Lady Sahaku, this is Lord Sebastian Connor, but can you tell me quickly, did the _Amatarasu_ and the rest of the convoy make it safely?" Sebastian asked, worried about Cecelia and the rest of his children.

"We have assured that they arrived, Lord Connor, including your daughter and the rest of the orphans. They will be staying at the station until we get Orb back, or the war ends," she informed him. "Your little one says, 'please come back soon, Daddy, we want another story'"

This caused everyone to laugh slightly, and relax.

"Thank you…I can rest easy now," Sebastian said.

"Understood, We will wait until the module assembly is complete, and move to the station," She stated, "_Izumo_ out."

Cagalli's quarters

The Lioness of Orb lay on her bunk, crying her eyes out. Lacus and Flay sat next to her, trying to offer some comfort, both having experience in this area.

"Why?" Cagalli cried pounding her mattress, "Why did he have to be so damned noble!" Before she started bawling again. Lacus took the crying blonde's head into her lap.

"It was what your father believed to be right," Lacus said, stroking Cagalli's hair.

"Your father at least went out fighting. Unlike mine," Flay said, remembering Kyle Evans' CGUE destroying the _Montgomery_. "At least Sebby avenged him."

"Easy for you to say! You have your cousin! I don't have anyone left! First I lose Kazuma, and now my father!" Cagalli said through red, tear-stained eyes, "My mother died when I was only two. Kazuma was my best friend. We played together every day…until he was kidnapped at six. Father was all I had, and now…I'm adrift."

"That's not true, Cagalli!" Flay said and she took Cagalli's hand in hers, "You have me, and Lacus. All three of us are the same, and we'll get through this together…the three princesses."

"If it were any other times, I'd bean you," Cagalli smiled. The three girls joined hands, a unified front.

L2, Ame-no-Mihashara

The massive orbital station was a sight to behold. The size of three Empire State Buildings stacked end to end. "Amazing how such a small nation like Orb could have such a massive facility," Mu remarked.

"You can thank Rondo Koto Sahaku for it," Kisaka said, "He began construction on it nearly twenty years ago. Lord Uzumi objected, but he couldn't do anything about it."

"Ame-no-Mihashara control, this is OSS _Archangel_, requesting entry vector," Flay reported.

_"This is Ame-no-Mihashara control, we read you _Archangel_, and _Kusanagi_,"_ A voice over the radio replied. _"Welcome back, Lady Sahaku. Lord Arashi and Lady Kumiko are waiting for you." _

The three vessels parked in ANM's massive harbor, as Sebastian and the others were quite surprised to see rows of Astrays, but all in blue instead of the usual red.

"What's with the different color scheme?" Kira asked.

"M1A's, built specifically for use in space," was Erica's reply, "Not that the basic model can't work just as well."

Sebastian and Cagalli made their way down the hall to the administrator's office, where they found Arashi and Kumiko standing outside, where Cagalli was quickly embraced by the older woman, and a small "I'm sorry" was uttered between them.

"So, shall we meet with the good Lady Sahaku?" Arashi asked, and the four nobles all agreed.

"Just so I'm not totally clueless, what is her first name?" Sebastian asked.

"Lady Rondo Mina Sahaku, fourth in line of succession to the title of Chief Representative after myself and Ghina," Kumiko shuddered.

"Where is the good Lord Sahaku anyway?" Sebastian asked, hoping the answer to the question was far away where the Wolf wasn't tempted to slice his legs off. Sebastian had made it a point to keep his distance from the smug young nobleman. Despite being a more than capable pilot and having a semblance of a code of honor, The way Ghina looked down on those "of common blood" really rubbed him the wrong way.

"He stayed behind in Orb…the bastard, he's probably getting quite cozy with his new masters," Arashi snarled in anger. Cagalli put a calming hand on the Yellow Flash's shoulder.

"We'll deal with him when the time comes," Cagalli replied, "Let's just get this over with. The less time I have to breathe the same oxygen as her, the better."

The door opened, revealing a stately office that looked out to space, with a full panoramic view of Earth, the Moon, and even the PLANTs. Behind a desk made of expensive Mahogany, a woman sat, clad in the suit of an Orb Noble. She had long, dark brown hair, almost black, and gorgeous hazel eyes set in long, dark eyelashes. Sebastian was rooted to the place where he stood, and a single word slipped through his lips, "Jessica."

"Lord Kazama, Lady Kumiko, good to see you well," Mina spoke, and then her gaze hardened at Cagalli, but her tone remained pleasant "Lady Athha…my condolences on your father's death. I'm sorry."

"Your gratitude is quite welcome, Lady Sahaku" Cagalli said back, her politeness equally as forced.

Mina then locked eyes with the Storm Wolf, "So, you're the one who replaced that fat whale, Unato, and his brat of a son…my thanks for that," she extended her hand, and but quickly retracted it, as Sebastian's face was suddenly flushed, and his breathing grew heavy and labored, as he undid the collar of his uniform, "Lord Connor…are you well? Do you need a doctor?"

Sebastian couldn't take anymore, "Excuse me!" he said, and tore out of Mina's office, running as fast as his legs would allow. He didn't stop running when he saw Nicol leaving his quarters. "Nicol! Thank god!" He grabbed the green haired man's hand and dragged him into a bathroom. He found a trashcan and promptly vomited into it.

"Sebastian, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Nicol said, very concerned for his best friend's wellbeing.

"I just met Lord Ghina's sister…Nicol, she looked just like…like her." Realization dawned on the pilot of the Blitz.

"Oh no, Sebastian, I'm so sorry. But you've got to realize…Jessica died on the _Mandlebrot_, three years ago. You remember right? That girl is not her. Jessica is at rest."

"I know, but if you saw her…I thought for a minute I was looking at a ghost," Sebastian said, wiping off the sweat from his face as he recalled a happier time.

_Flashback_

_It was a hot, sticky day in Kansas City. A seven year old Sebastian, a green diving mask strapped to his face, jumped into the pool, feeling himself touch the hard, concrete bottom of the pool. He came up, and laughed. _

"_Haha! That entry was great! And I bet the plume was humongous!" The future Storm Wolf dove underwater, happy as a clam. As he was swimming along, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he was pulled from the water kicking and flailing his arms and legs. "PUT ME DOWN!" he cried, and a light, melodic voice laughed. _

"_Are you being funny, my little samurai?" A sixteen year old girl smiled, as she hugged Sebastian tightly to her chest. Her waist-length, raven black hair, hung limply behind her. The wet fabric of her violet and black one piece swimsuit caught the June sun, making it shine. _

_Sebastian pulled his mask up, his blue eyes gazed into her green ones. "Jessica, why'd you pick me up?! I was having a good time!" he pouted. Sebastian's cousin gave another delicate laugh, and put him down. _

"_So I guess you don't want to race then? Okay. I won't buy you any ice cream on the way home then!" Jessica held her nose and dove under. It took the future Storm Wolf a few seconds to register what he had nearly missed. _

"_You're on!" Sebastian said, pulling his mask over his face and diving in after her. Jessica moved with a gracefulness few had underwater. Slow and deliberate, Sebastian could only gaze on with awe. _She's a mermaid._ He thought, _She's so beautiful_…I _want to protect her forever_. Jessica won by an arm's length, but she promised to take him for ice cream anyway. _

_Jessica, now wearing a light blue hoody over her swimsuit, walked down the street holding Sebastian's hand. She looked down at him and smiled. "Mint chocolate chip in a dish, right?" She asked. Sebastian only nodded, hugging her around the waist. Whenever he was around her, he felt he could do anything. As they passed by a store, Sebastian found him being torn from his safety line's grip as a large, burly man stepped from the shadows. The man flung the seven year old boy to the side like a sack of wheat._

"_Not a bad catch! And look at this!" he jeered, ripping her jacket off, leaving just her swimsuit, I can have some fun with you!"_

"_Leave her alone!" Sebastian cried, trying to attack one of them, but he was sent sprawling to the pavement with meaty backhand. _

"_So, you're some kind of hero are ya? Well here you go!" And he started stomping and kicking Sebastian brutally. _

"_NOOO! STOP PLEASE!" Jessica tearfully cried, her heart ripping in half as she watched her little brother get killed, and lay still on the ground, a pool of blood forming around him, "Sebastian? SEBASTIAN!"_

"_Forget it, bitch. He's done for," he smirked, and he grabbed Jessica by her chin hard, before copping a feel, squeezing it hard, Jessica began to cry, "How do you want to do this? Front or back? Oh well, I'll just do both."_

"LET! HER! GOOOOOOOOO!"_ a small, but ferocious voice roared, and the would be rapist looked to see Sebastian standing up, his blue eyes filled with rage, tears filling his eyes, a low snarling rumbling from his lips, he spoke with the authority of someone far older, "I'll give you until five to leave my sis alone. Or I'll kill you dead where you stand." _

_The man just laughed, and Jessica dropped to her knees. "Your nuts, Kid, fine then. We'll finish it." And he flipped open a switchblade. _

"_Sebastian, run! He'll kill you!" Jessica cried. _

"_NO JESSICA! YOU'VE ALWAYS PROTECTED ME. IT'S MY TURN TO PROTECT YOU NOW!" he cried, a blue seed fell behind his eyes and spun twice. On the second spin, it turned gold and exploded in a brilliant maelstrom of light. The howl of the timber wolf resonated in the background, Sebastian's eyes dilated, and turned gold, "AURRRRRLLLLLOOOOOOO!!" Sebastian opened his mouth and howled like a wolf, crouching down, before he lunged forward, punched his sister's assailant hard in the chest. _

"_FUCK! How does a little brat like you pack such a hard punch!" he cursed, a hand to his chest. He tried to grab Sebastian, who flipped backward, kicking him in the chest again, and then went low with a sweeping kick, which knocked him off his feet. _

"_You don't hurt my family!" Sebastian snarled, and roundhouse kicked the thug in the throat, crushing his windpipe and killed him instantly. Sebastian breathed heavily, as his eyes reverted to normal, and he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. _

"_Oh, Sebby!" Jessica cried, crawling over to her cousin, and took him in her arms, hugging him tightly against her chest. Both started crying hysterically. _

"_I'm sorry, Jessica," Sebastian whimpered, clutching at her neck. _

"_Shh, shhh, it's okay, Sebby. You saved me. I'm just glad you're okay. You really are my little samurai. How about we get that ice cream now, okay?" Sebastian nodded weakly. _

End Flashback.

"You okay now?" Nicol asked. Sebastian merely nodded, as Arashi entered, more than a little concerned.

"Are you alright, Storm? Lady Mina is more than a little concerned after that little episode in her office. She was afraid you might be ill in some way."

"Actually, Arashi, it's kind of because of her I got sick in the first place," Sebastian said, held his forehead, Arashi was about to question this when Sebastian held his hand up to silence him, "I'm alright now." Both the Storm Wolf and the Yellow Flash walked back to the office, Looks of concern on Kumiko, Mina, and Cagalli's faces. To Sebastian's dismay, Flay, Kira, and Mu had been called in as well.

"Sebby, are you okay? Lord Arashi said you got sick. I was worried about you," the redhead said. Sebastian took Flay in his arms and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

"Forgive me for worrying you, Flay," And he looked to Mina, "And forgive me for upsetting you, Lady Mina. You bear a striking similarity to my cousin…she died three years ago during the Mandlebrot Incident. If your hair was a few shades darker, and your eyes green, then you'd be a dead ringer for her. I guess the shock of seeing you was so overwhelming, it made me ill."

Mina nodded her head slightly, "I'm sorry. She must have been quite important to you."

"You have no idea. She was the first person I ever wanted to protect. I wouldn't be the man I am today without her influence."

"It must have hurt a lot…when she died," Kira said warily, not wanting to upset his friend anymore than he already was.

"Everyone has regrets in their life, I'm no different, but there are three more than most, Jessica's death, the destruction of Junius Seven, and the demise of the Storm Wolves. I may not have been able to prevent Jessica's death, but I could have saved the rest of my family and my comrades…some Supreme Ace I am, if I can't even save my own family."

"What happened to her?" Arashi asked.

"Jessica was an agricultural engineer by trade. When the PLANTs cut the food trade deal with the USSA, she was one of the people sent to oversee the transfer. She…didn't make it," Sebastian's shoulders heaved, "I couldn't have done anything about it anyway. I was at the academy when it happened."

"Supreme Ace, quite a grand title. Please sate my curiosity, but how did you get a title like that? I mean, the only men considered to be your equals are Rau Le Creuset and Andrew Waltfeld," Mina asked.

Sebastian merely gazed thoughtfully out the window on the starfield, "Don't read too much into it, Lady Mina. It's not as grand a title as most people make it out to be," Sebastian replied, turning to face her, "People hear it and they think I'm some kind of superfly. I'm perfect in all areas of combat, mobile suits, in ships, and just an all-around strategic and tactical genius. I'll tell you, I'm not. Rau and Andy have their own areas where they shine considerably over me. Supreme Ace means simply I'm ZAFT's best mobile suit pilot, no more, no less."

"So, the Supreme Ace status means you were ZAFT's best pilot?" Kumiko asked.

"Yes, mostly because I had the highest kill score and the most time in the cockpit. I rarely, if ever, commanded from the bridge of my flagship, the _Calvin_. It was more likely to find me in my GINN, or CGUE, or whatever I was piloting at the time. I liked to lead from the front. Don't get me wrong, Andy and Rau are superb pilots, but they were more inclined to let their subordinates do the heavy lifting. Rau was known for being a very cunning thinker, especially in ship-to-ship combat, it was said the only one the Earth Forces had who could match him was Admiral Halberton. I wasn't present at Nova, so all my info is from secondhand sources. From what I understand Rau and Lewis had quite the chess match, the _Vesalius_ and the _Menelaos_ pounded on each other pretty hard."

"I can vouch for that, I was there myself," Mu observed. Sebastian nodded.

"Rau was always a devious man, capable of some sneaky tricks, but when it came to huge, grandiose strategies. Andy was your man. His strategies were just so complex it seemed impossible. But Andy could make it work, look at Suez."

"So you weren't the strategist of your squad then?" Sebastian shook his head to the Hawk's question.

"No, I left that in the hands of my executive officer, Shawn Mason. HE was a brilliant strategist. Any major ops the Storm Wolves were involved in were planned by him. He did the same for us during our drilling sessions at the academy," Sebastian remembered his friend for awhile. "I just wanted to be a pilot and fly."

"Excuse me for interrupting, Lord Connor, but this little one wanted to see you, and nothing I did was going to stop her" A harried Orb lieutenant said as Cecelia ran into the room, followed by Lacus.

"Daddy!" Cecelia cried, hugging Sebastian's leg tightly. Everyone brightened at the father/daughter moment. Even Mina smiled.

"It's quite alright. How are you, Cece?"

"We missed you, Dadddy," the little girl pouted.

"Haro! Missed you! Missed you!" Mr. Pink chirped. Bouncing about as normal.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to put my daughter to bed," Sebastian said, picking up Cecelia, and taking Lacus and walking out the door. The others followed.

"Wait, Lady Athha, may I have a moment?" Mina said.

"Yes, Lady Sahaku?" Cagalli said.

"I heard about what Yuna was doing to you, and I wanted to kill him myself. I dislike you, but I hate the Seirans. Your father made the right choice to exile Unato, and I certainly won't any tears about Yuna's death. Good bye to bad rubbish. As for, Lord Connor, I was skeptical about someone like him taking over the Seirans' titles, but I see your father made the right choice. He is an honorable man, and a loving husband and father. He will do us proud as a noble of Orb."

"My father trusted him, and I do too," Cagalli said, a crack of a smile forming at her the girl who had been a long time rival of hers, a twinge of respect forming for her. And she walked out of the office with her head held high.

It had been three weeks since arriving at Ame-no-Mihashara, suffice to say, boredom kicked in. For Sebastian he had plenty to occupy his time, what with keeping his kids happy, and practicing with Fenrir. Everyone else wasn't having such luck. Kira found himself absorbed with just standing at the window, looking onto space. Often Flay would join him, holding him around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's so peaceful," Flay whispered, her cool breath, dancing across Kira's ear. Kira nodded as she continued, "I'd love to see it from a better vantage point than this."

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked. Flay just smiled, and pulled Kira towards the hanger. "Flay, where are we going?"

"I want you to take me for a ride in Freedom. I thought of when we escaped from Artemis in the Strike. The feeling of being alone in the cockpit with you was…cozy. I want to experience that with you again," Flay was blushing like crazy the whole time she said it. And Kira was blushing right along with her.

Kira waited outside the girl's locker room, waiting for Flay to emerge on what was possibly the weirdest date he'd ever go on. His jaw dropped as Flay emerged, wearing a pink version of the Earth Forces flightsuit…one that was a size too small, and showed off every bit of her figure.

"How do I look?" the redhead asked, spinning once to give Kira a good view of everything before flashing him a dazzling smile.

"G-g-great," Kira said. She put her arms around his neck, loving the way Kira's face turned as red as her hair, as he mumbled incoherently. Flay giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips. She then blushed lightly before she pulled a white box from behind her.

"I had this specially made for you. I hope you'll wear it." Kira cocked an eye as his girlfriend pushed the box into his hand. He opened it to see a brand new flight suit, In the brilliant blue he preferred, "I also have this to go with it," Flay added, pulling a helmet from behind her back. Kira's eyes widened at the helmet. Like Sebastian's it was molded in the form of an animal, in this case, an eagle with its beak open.

Kira quickly ran into the locker room and put his new flightsuit on, helmet in hand as he walked out. For some reason, Kira felt a new strength within him. Perhaps it was hormones, or perhaps it was the fact it was a gift from the girl who loved him, no one could be sure.

Flay put her arms around him, "You look quite handsome…my Eagle Knight. That's who are from now on. My Eagle Knight of Freedom, my hero" Her voice cooed with sexiness, and pride in the man she loved.

"Thank you," He said.

"I'm glad, let's go!" Flay remembered her escape from Artemis with Kira in the Strike. This time they didn't have to worry about hostile mobile suits attacking them. It would be just the two of them, Freedom, and the wide expanse of deep space. Kira strapped into the cockpit as he had done so many times before, Flay settled into his lap, just as they had done at Artemis five months ago.

"Kira Yamato and Flay Allster, Freedom launching!" Kira hit the throttle and Freedom roared out of the hanger. Flay gave a short squeal as she felt herself get pressed into Kira's shoulder by the G-forces of take off. Freedom did a few laps around the station. The redhead found the speed exhilarating, even more so because she was with Kira.

The mighty machine then settled on the very top of Ame-No-Mihashara. Kira opened the cockpit, and they drifted out of Freedom's cockpit to a spectacular view of Earth, and its natural satellite.

"The oceans are so blue," Flay said in awe, "Kira, when we go back, can we go swimming in them?"

"Of course we can," Kira said, putting his arm around her waist.

"Is that a promise?" Flay asked, laying her head on his shoulder. Kira looked lovingly at the woman he loved.

"It's a guarantee. As soon as the war is over. I'll take you to the beach and you can swim as much as you please," Kira said, Flay's eyes grew misty. She would kissed Kira if not for the fact their helmets blocked their lips.

"Thank you, Kira," She said, Hugging him around his neck. The two returned to Freedom, and flew back into the station. Kira and Flay walked down the hanger to get changed. But Flay stopped in the corridor, holding her helmet shyly in front of her.

"Is something wrong, Flay?" Kira asked. Flay shook her head and brushed a few crimson locks from her face.

"No, Kira. I'm just really happy. I had a really great time today. Thank your for taking me out there. I think I understand what it's like for you out there. The feeling of flying free, It's exhilarating."

"And when I fly, it's for you, my Rose Swan." Kira said, Flay buried her face in his chest while lightly holding onto his shoulders. The Eagle and Swan's intimate moment was interrupted by Sebastian and Shiho, both in their flightsuits, and to Flay's amazement, in Shiho's hand was a katana, in a sheath the same color as her ZAFT red flightsuit. Sebastian's expression was truly livid.

"You'll have to excuse us, but Shiho and I have some business we have to attend to right away," the Storm Wolf said, barely keeping his anger in check.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Kira asked. But Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I need you here to guard the station. This is Storm Wolves business, in other words, Shiho and myself."

"Sebastian…" Flay said worried, grabbing his arm. Sebastian gave his cousin a brotherly hug, Before he separated.

"Keep her safe, Kira. We'll be back soon," Sebastian said. Shiho waved.

"Wait, Shiho, ask me a question. What is the name of your sword?" Flay asked. Shiho smiled.

"Benihime, the Red Princess," She replied, "Sebastian, we should get moving." The Storm Wolf nodded, and the two headed for the hanger, and Kira and Flay watched as Storm Wolf and Predator took off. Kira immediately set off for the bridge.

"Where are we going?" Flay asked.

"To get some answers, something has greatly upset those two, and I want to know what," Kira asked. He arrived on the bridge of the _Archangel_. Where a very subdued crew worked in silence. "Captain, where did Sebastian and Shiho go? Why were they both so upset?" It was Natarle who spoke.

"While you were out on your little joyride, we got a rather disturbing message. Someone contacted Sebastian and Shiho telling them to come to a specific location…alone."

"What's so bad about that?" Flay asked.

"It wasn't so much the message itself, it was the carrier frequency it was on…General Connor identified it as the communication signal the Storm Wolves used during the early part of the war. And the place we tracked the signal to was the Wolf's Den…the base the Storm Wolves fought out on the Grimaldi Front," Mirialla replied. "Sebastian and Shiho are the last of their squad. It's a sacred place to them, Flay. I think you can figure it out from there."

Flay nodded, "Sebby, be safe."

The Moon, The Dark Side of Grimaldi Crater

Storm Wolf and Predator circled about the place they had called home with Shawn, Duncan, and the rest of their pack.

"The place looks peaceful enough" Shiho mused.

"Looks are always deceiving, Shiho, you know that better than anyone. There's someone in there, desecrating the memories of our packmates. I cannot and will not allow this to stand! When I find the cockbite who dared squat in our den, I'll kill him with my bare hands!" Sebastian snarled, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the control yoke.

"Sebastian, don't let your anger blind you. I want to clean this infestation as well. But do you think Shawn and the others want to see you that way?" Shiho said in a clipped tone. A resigned sigh was her only reply, "Glad to see I made my point."

"Whatever" Sebastian scoffed as the two mobile suits landed in the hanger. The two Storm Wolves were amazed to see the lights on in the hanger, and an atmosphere. "Someone's definitely bee here awhile if they were able to fix the life support, I made it a point to destroy it after Endymion."

"Let's get to work," Shiho said, drawing Benihime. Sebastian gave a tacit nod of approval and Fenrir emerged from its den, fangs ready to strike.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Let's go to the crew quarters first. I want to see if anyone's broken into them since I sealed them." Sebastian and Shiho headed for the habitation module. To his great relief, all fourteen rooms of the Storm Wolves were still sealed. He put his hand on the door where Shawn's nameplate still remained.

"I see you're relieved?" Shiho asked.

"Yes, very much so," Sebastian said, reading off the names of the fallen Storm Wolves, "Shawn Mason, Duncan Cooper, Shelby Matthews, Jason Reynolds, Marie Jackson, Arthur Michaels, Paul Anderson, Jeffrey O'Donnell, Tom Barret, Vincent Hawke, Gabrielle Demarchais, and Nick Johnson. I hope you're all at peace my friends. I've tried to remember you as you asked me to, Shawn. I hope none of you are angry at me for what I've gained so far. I wouldn't have married Lacus and had children. Who knows? I may even name my next after one of you guys."

"They'd all be so proud of you, Sebastian. They'd all feel such pride at seeing your kids. Seeing you come back from the edge of beyond. If they were still alive, and you had learned of GENESIS then, We would have followed you into hell."

Sebastian nodded, and drew Fenrir, "The spirit of the Storm Wolves lives on through you and I, Shiho, and carried in the heart of our blades."

The two Storm Wolves entered the main cargo area, once filled with spare parts for GINNs and Sebastian's CGUE, ammunition, various other cargo, it was now almost bare except for a few abandoned steel packing crates, and a used out GINN battery as large as a four refrigerators put together.

"Eww, even after all this time, this place still smells bad!" Shiho said, sealing her helmet from the odor.

"What's going on? Who are you people?" a voice cut in on the deep moment, a voice neither of the two pilots recognized. Sebastian snarled, realizing one of the people who had desecrated the den was at hand.

"Where are you, you cockbite! Come out and face us! You will pay DEARLY for treading upon this place!"

"Hey, that's a little strong isn't it? This place was abandoned when we found it. You don't' have any claim on it," The voice shot back.

"WRONG! I am Sebastian Connor, and this was our home! You have desecrated the resting place of the Storm Wolves and I will have your _blood _for disturbing the sleep of our comrades!" Sebastian went into SEED mode. He lunged at the shadows, having an idea of where the intruder was, and was expecting the familiar sound of steel slicing through flesh but instead he heard the clang of metal on metal. Sebastian's eyes cocked in confusion before a large hand, made of steel, collided into his chest, and sent him flying across the room, crashing onto his back and sliding back several feet past Shiho.

"Not a real smart idea, attacking me with a sword like that? Especially with this monstrosity," the pilot said before making both Shiho and Sebastian's eyes widened as big as saucers as what could only be called a miniature mobile suit like mech stepped from the shadows.

It was easily over seven feet tall and very bulky, mostly from the waist up. The head was like a large rectangle with the square sides facing forwards. On the head was two 'antenna' like protrusions coming out of the sides of the head, in the middle of the said head were three glowing red camera lights in a sort of side-ways triangle formation. The chest looked closely like the shape of a African elephant's head, but with out the trunk, bulky, and box like. The waist down was not as bulky as the rest of the 'suit', the thighs had considerable armor on them, but below that was hardly any armor. The legs themselves were reversed jointed with a sort of chicken like feet. The Shoulders were also boxed shaped, but still allowed the suit to have some good maneuverability. The fore arms looked like they had a hand that would extend, but this was just based on Sebastian's quick observation. On the right arm is what looked like a launcher of sorts while the left arm had what looked like a 5 barreled chain-gun. These weapons however were pointed backwards for some reason and were easily longer than the arms them selves. The two Wolves could see the back very well, but they could tell it had some sort of large Thruster pack. The overall color of the suit was a midnight black with white and Navy blue trim, a brilliant gold color was what made of the joints and hands.

"Ah crap," Sebastian said, still in shock from the hit he had taken and the large behemoth as he stood back up. "I don't think our swords and sidearms are going to be enough."

If the two Storm Wolves could see the operator's face, it would have smirked. "Damn right, attacking with swords is one thing," the pilot called out over the suit's open speaker as a section of the forearm opened up revealing an emitter. Sebastian and Shiho's eye grew wider as two crimson beam saber like blades extended from the emitters. "But attacking a Thantos suit is a death sentence!" the pilot finished, charging straight towards the two wolves at a surprising pace.

"Oh crap!" Shiho cried, as both she and Sebastian barely leapt out of the way of the lumbering machine's attack. Even though he knew it was a fruitless gesture, Sebastian pulled out his USP and started firing at the Thanatos. The normally quite lethal .45 ACP rounds pinged off the armor.

"You're gonna have to do better than that!"

"Okay, we will!" Shiho replied, producing a hand grenade and throwing it.

The plasma sword mounted on the right arm deactivated, the hand ejected out and caught the grenade in its fist. The Grenade explodes in the hand with a muffled 'Pop'. The hands open back up as pieces of the Grenade fall off out of the hand, showing that there wasn't as much of a scratch.

"What was that supposed to be, a firecracker?" was the scathing taunt.

"I don't think we have the firepower to bring that thing down! We need a mobile suit for that!" Shiho said.

"I agree, but the speed that thing has could run us down before we ever got near the hanger!" Sebastian said.

"We've got to try. I'll cover you, and let you get to Predator, ready? GO!" Sebastian barked, and charged forward, letting loose with his USP. Sebastian emptied his clip into the mechanical behemoth, and reloaded.

"He knows against this thing, a pistol is a peashooter, guess he's going to have to learn the hard way then," the operator mused, Sebastian, out of sheer desperation, back kicked the Thanatos as hard as he could. "Idiot" and backhanded the Storm Wolf across the room, sending him flying into Shiho. The two pilots struggled to their feet, but it was clear it wouldn't matter. They were completely outclassed.

"How ironic we would meet our end here?" Sebastian mused. The exosuit loomed over them, cannons charged. Sebastian and Shiho gripped each others hands.

"That's enough, Kazuma! He's not our enemy!" A voice rang out, and the Storm Wolf gaped, as a man in the uniform of an Atlantic Federation Rear Admiral stepped out of the shadows. Even in the dim light, his brilliant blonde hair and beard gave off a glow. He smirked at Sebastian, "I told you our paths would cross eventually, Sebastian…and that time is now."

"Admiral Halberton?" Sebastian replied, not wanting to believe it.

"He's not the only one," a smooth voice said, the voice that belonged to someone the Storm Wolf was sure died in Africa. A tall, lanky man with a dark complexion, and a missing eye, clad in a yellow ZAFT uniform, emerged from the darkness.

"Wow, I bet this will be a story to tell," Shiho replied.

Author's Notes: Wow, the Tiger and Admiral Halberton in one place? And who is this Kazuma? Kira and Flay certainly had a bizarre date, but if you were stuck on an isolated outpost in the middle of space, what could you do?


	37. Stories to Tell

Disclaimer: see chapter 1, Kazuma and Kumiko Sasaki are Spartan-251's.

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Stories to Tell

The Storm Wolf could only gape at the scene in front of him. He wasn't so surprised to see Lewis Halberton present. The blonde admiral had admitted they'd be seeing each other again. But what did shock was the fact he was apparently allied with a very much alive Desert Tiger. Earth Alliance and ZAFT soldiers alike were intermingled with each other.

"I told you our paths would cross again, Sebastian, ironic it would be in your team's old headquarters, By the way, congrats on your promotion, Head of one of the Five Noble Houses of Orb? Very impressive. I doubt my appearance here is nothing compared to the sight of Commander Waltfeld still living? And Earth Alliance and ZAFT soldiers are here working together no less?" Halberton's voice was smug.

"Just a little bit, I suppose. You certainly made yourselves at home here." Was the Storm Wolf's terse reply, "Did you empty the fridge while I was away?"

"Now now, you know perfectly well Alliance Headquarters already knew about this place when the Second Fleet discovered it before Endymion. The Earth Forces just never had the chance to utilize it. We've been staying on our ships, and haven't ventured any further into your home. Commander Waltfeld saw to that."

A weight lifted off Sebastian's shoulders with those words. He knew Andy wouldn't let anyone desecrate the space of the other Storm Wolves. "I will say it's good to see you're alive, Andy. But judging from the looks of things…" He indicated to the long scar where the Tiger's left eye once had been, and the limp, empty sleeve of the trenchcoat he wore over his uniform, "…You had it pretty rough."

The Desert Tiger shrugged it off, "I'm not holding it to the kid…like I told him, in war there are winners and losers. I lost, and that's all there is to it. We're not enemies anymore. This situation has evolved beyond just being about Naturals vs. Coordinators."

"Kira and Flay will be glad to hear you survived. They really took it hard after Africa. Also, I'd like to thank you for sparing Tolle. He learned a very valuable lesson from the experience, namely how many strokes of the toothbrush it takes to clean three mobile suits, a mobile armor, and two fighter jets." Everyone had a good laugh from that one. "But, all joking aside, I'd really like to know how you both came to be here."

"Well, after the battle in Africa, Aisha and I were in critical condition, so the higher ups shipped the two of us back to the PLANTs for treatment. I lost an eye, an arm, and a leg to shrapnel protecting Aisha." He ran his finger over the scar where his eye was. "After I got released from the hospital, I went to see the chairman like you said to, Sebastian. GENESIS, quite a nasty little piece of work, I must say. Chairman Clyne told me everything, Sebastian, and how you faked your death to protect Lacus. I wouldn't expect anything less out of you for the little lady."

"How did the Chairman die? I heard about the shuttle accident, but I'm willing to bet there was more than what they were letting on." Sebastian's eyes were hard, and his voice was cold at the mention of his father-in-law's death. He would never get to meet his grandchild, watch him or her grow up. Sebastian had a pretty good idea of who did it, he just needed some confirmation. Andy was on the same wavelength, because he nodded his head.

"Your guess is correct my lupine friend. It was a bomb, courtesy of Patrick Zala himself. He's turned a corner, and he's determined to see all Naturals exterminated. He was desperate enough to betray his oldest friend to boost his own position after he lost the election by the narrowest of margins. Clyne feared exactly that very thing, and didn't want him to become any more powerful."

"The reason he sent Lacus, myself, and Mr. Amalfi to Orb with Freedom and Justice," Shiho stated.

"In the meantime, I remained here in the PLANTs, taking control of those forces still loyal to Lacus' father…sad to say, there aren't many supporters. Zala's speeches have whipped the people into a frenzy. Everyone's foaming at the mouth for blood."

"How can that be possible? Siegel Clyne was loved and respected by all the members of the PLANTs."

"Public opinion can be swayed, most of Clyne's supporters are either too scared to speak out, or switched sides after the fact," Andy said, taking a sip of his coffee, "I remained in the PLANTs because I was waiting for the _Eternal_ to be completed. It was meant to be used as a carrier for Freedom and Justice, but after they got sent to Earth it was refitted to be used for a very different purpose."

"I get the impression it wasn't as a courier vessel or a diplomatic cruiser," Sebastian's hands tightened.

"After you returned to space, Zala put out orders to bring you and the _Archangel_ down. The _Eternal_ was meant to be the flagship of a special task force with one purpose, your total destruction. I was given command of the fleet and Zala himself ordered me to personally kill you," Andy replied.

"What about Rau? He's the one who we initially faced in space. He had the most experience fighting "the legged ship". I'm surprised Le Creuset wasn't put in command."

"I asked Zala about it, but he said Le Creuset had 'other duties' he was attending to. But after him, Zala thought I had the best chance of defeating you. He gave me a brand new Gundam to do it with. ZGMF-X15A Cerberus, nuclear powered, can transform into a three-headed LAGOWE. The ship also carries five of ZAFT's newest mass-production model, ZGMF-600 GuAlZ. I think you should be familiar with that particular machine."

"Just a bit," Sebastian chuckled, Since it was an early prototype of said mobile suit that he used to fake his death in when making his initial escape from the PLANTs last year. "I bet Zala threw a fit when you upped and left."

Halberton laughed heartily, "If he did, I'd have loved to see the look on his face. My story picks up at this point, and it's pretty much the same. After Alaska, I went up to Ptoleamaeus, where the second of the _Archangel-_class was being built."

"There are more being built?" Shiho asked.

"Of course young lady! You didn't think we'd just have the one now, did you?" Halberton teased, "Five ships were planned, the _Archangel_ was the first, but you already know that. Construction on the _Dominion_, the second ship of the class, started at Ptoleamaeus about a month after the _Archangel_'s launch from Heliopolis. I went up to space so I would be in a position to steal it when it was completed. I, along with the survivors of the _Menelaos_, scoured the Earth Forces looking for people who could be trusted to pull the heist off. Luckily there were plenty of volunteers after the whole fiasco at Alaska."

"Yeah, like me, although in my case it was Panama which clinched my decision," A gruff voice, with a hint of a French accent declared. Sebastian and Shiho's eyes widened as the Moonlight Mad Dog emerged from the crowd. "Put a new weapon in their hands and they acted like they were invincible. Alaska was bad enough in that most of my nation's military power was decimated, but those guys at Panama were just having too much fun slaughtering defenseless soldiers. It didn't take too much convincing from the Admiral to take part in this little scheme."

"Captain Chevelier, it's an honor to meet you," Sebastian said, shaking the older man's hand. He turned to Halberton, "Lewis, I have to hand it to you. If you managed to get one of the Alliance's top aces, you really have cemented your spot as a devious son of a bitch."

"We didn't make off with just the ship, either. You see, the _Dominion _was also meant to be flagship of a special task force charged with capturing you, or rather your mobile suits," Halberton took a cigar from Morgan, and lit it up, "Azrael guessed they were nuclear powered, and I'm certain he'd love to figure out how ZAFT got around the N-Jammers. Because of what happened at Orb, he ordered that a full complement of the new 105 Daggers be put on the _Dominion_, rather than just Strike Daggers. Now those babies were what the Earth Alliance's first mass-production mobile suit was truly meant to be, Laminated armor, Striker Pack capability. Captain Chevelier's unit is unique, in that it not only possesses Trans-Phase Shift Armor, but it's outfitted with a special Striker Pack which makes use of his…unique ability. One shared by Commander La Flaga and Commander Le Creuset."

"Wired Gunbarrels?" Sebastian said in amazement.

"_Beam equipped_ Wired Gunbarrels in fact," Chevelier puffed out his chest as a matter of pride, "I had a hand in designing it actually. We have a spare in fact, which I'm willing to give to your little bird friend, but only because I'm such a nice guy."

"It's after we escaped from Ptolemeaus that my path crossed with Lewis," Andy said. "We had been on the run for about a week, and since we knew about the Wolf's Den. I decided it would be a good place to hide until we could figure out our next move. Irony kicked in big time, when we arrived at the exact same time as Halberton did. It was a rather tense standoff. But then the units pursuing him from the lunar base showed up, and once the _Dominion_ opened fire on them, we reasoned we could trust them."

"After that, we met in person, and decided our chances of survival would improve a great deal if we joined forces. Once we heard about Orb's fall, we knew our best bet would be to contact you, Sebastian. Hence the transmission on your team's old frequency. And here we are now," Andy said.

Sebastian was about to speak, when the man in the exoskeleton cut in.

"Hey, anyone forget I'm here? My bare crotch is rubbing against the cheap naugahyde! It hurts like hell! I'm not asking for Corinthian leather, but, you'd think the Atlantic Federation could have sunk a few extra bucks for a better quality covering for its piloting seats and benches?" He griped. Many of the female soldiers, Shiho included, blushed at the image.

"O…kay, Kazuma, a little too much information there." Lewis said, faking a cough. "Oh, that's right, General Connor, there's one other player in this little production. One of your own, Sebastian Connor, meet Lord Kazuma Kurokawa Sasaki."

The name made Sebastian remember the day of Panana, when Cagalli mentioned his name. _H-he was kidnapped when I was six._ "Kazuma…Sasaki? As in Kumiko Sasaki's son?"

"You…know my mom?" The Thanatos exoskeleton took a half-step backward, if Sebastian could see Kazuma's face, it most certainly would be full of surprise. "Wait a minute, was Halberton telling the truth earlier? You're leader of one of the Five Noble Houses of Orb? You, a former ZAFT pilot? How in the hell did that happen? Which family got deposed for your family to be named as a noble house? Because there must be five main houses to rule, it's law." A wave of pleasure rolled the Storm Wolf. If Kazuma was as close to Cagalli as she said they were. He would love to hear about the Seirans' downfall.

"I'm fully aware of the law. Lord Arashi told me when I was given the Seirans' titles. The bare bones story is this. Yuna had been beating Cagalli for over a year and a half now, and she was getting just a little tired of it. So we set the Seirans, both the pig and his whale of a father, up for a major fall. We had a live video feed running straight to Uzumi's office, and caught a beautiful shot of Yuna backhanding Cagalli, and admitting they both wanted to dispose of her father, and use her as a figurehead while they gained control of the country. Let's just say Uzumi lived up to his name as the Lion of Orb. He tore both of them to shreds."

"Aw man! I can't believe I missed that! I wanted to get a good shot in on that weasel for years!" Kazuma said, the sheer disappointment coloring his tone all too well. "Tell me, did they suffer? Did Cagalli's father really lay into them?" Sebastian's lips twisted into a feral grin.

"And how! Uzumi stripped the Seirans of all their titles, seized all their land and other assets, and for the cherry on top, exiled them from Orb altogether. Yuna was a moron as usual, and tried to shoot Cagalli! Luckily he's really bad with a gun, and one of my people ventilated his brain pan! Unato got a one way ticket straight to the Atlantic Federation. Uzumi said, and I quote. 'You love the Atlantic Federation so much, Unato? I'm certain that they'd welcome you.' So ended the reign of the Seiran family in Orb, It was just a pity no one missed them!"

Kazuma couldn't stop laughing. "That. Is. BEAUTIFUL! Oh, I really wish I could have been there now!"

"Remember I said there was a video feed? I made copies! LOTS of them!"

"Then I want one. We get a chance, get me a copy of that video. I want to watch Yuna get humiliated over, and over, and over again!" Kazuma said, "Sebastian, You just became one of my best friends! So, after the Seirans' disgrace, they gave you their titles."

"I'll admit it was a big surprise for me as well. I got called into Uzumi's office with my wife, and he was there, along with your mom, Lord Arashi, and Lord Ghina, they explained to me how it was tradition for five families to share power, and how despite being so unpopular with the population, the Seirans _did_ have much of the Parliament's support. Uzumi and your mother especially wanted the titles to go to someone they trusted. One of the minor houses gained the Seiran family's old status, they wouldn't be nearly as subtle in trying to get Orb to join the Earth Alliance."

"Like the Hyuuga, or the Uchiha…I couldn't stand those jerks," Kazuma muttered. "Well, it seems quite a bit has happened in the last few months. Understandable, I haven't seen home in _eleven years_. I should expect a lot has changed. I've been busy fighting my own little one man war against Blue Cosmos for the past three years, trapped in this glorified tin can while I did it."

"Do explain how you ended up in that thing," Shiho said. "Naked of all things."

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Kazuma said, he gestured to Halberton, "Let's activate the Wayback machine, and go back to C.E. 60, where this story began. Cagalli and I were in the back yard of my family's home playing on this large wooden playfort mom built for me, and generally doing what all six year olds are supposed to do. Neither of us saw the squad of Blue Cosmos thugs hiding in the woods behind our house, and grabbed us both."

"Both of you? Cagalli and Kumiko never mentioned that at all." Sebastian said, in the reaches of his mind, The Wolf wasn't surprised. _If they knew Cagalli was an offspring of the Ultimate Coordinator program, it would make sense to try and capture. Even if they didn't it would have been a big score for them anyway._ He thought. "How did she escape?" Even through the slight distortion of the speaker, Kazuma's voice had an air of pride.

"Even at a young age, Cagalli always was a scrapper. She never backed down from anyone. The one guy grabbed her, and she bit his hand, hard. So hard she drew blood. He dropped her, and Cagalli started kicking this guy in the shins but good, at least until one of his buddies knocked her out by bashing her in the head with his rifle butt, but those few seconds were enough to bring the guards. They decided to cut their losses and make off with just me," Kazuma said, "A good thing, I wouldn't want Cagalli enduring what I did. It was that brutal."

"Kazuma was taken to one of Blue Cosmos' many training camps in Africa. He was taken into their child soldier conscription program, tried to turn him into a Coordinator killing machine," Halberton picked up the story for the younger man, sensing the painful memories being dredged up, "However, the brainwashing didn't work. Kazuma resisted somehow."

"No clue how it happened, but it did," Kazuma shot back, "since I wouldn't be able to be part of their…regular forces. I was put on a "special project." This bad boy right here, the Thanatos Combat Exoskeleton, designed to give a single soldier the combat strength of an entire squad. However, it didn't go over the way they planned. I had prepared for an escape for years, and thanks to the Thanatos' firepower, I managed to make my escape. But this thing has been a double-edged sword. Each suit has its own unique three-digit ID code. Known only to the commander of the unit, and I kind of killed him, this happened in 69, I think you can do the math from there."

Shiho and Sebastian both were horrified at the implications of what Kazuma meant, "You've been sealed in that tin can for three years now? The whole time you've never been out?" The brunette said.

"You got it. Three years in my own little personal, metallic hell. The only touch I've known is the plastic of the grips for the manipulators, the occasional prick of a needle for stimulants, and my ballsack rubbing against the cheap leather of this piloting bench as I mentioned earlier. I was determined to find a way out of this, though. I ransacked every Blue Cosmos lab, training camp, base, and outpost I could find. Even if I didn't get the code, I could still take solace in the fact I was giving Blue Cosmos as much hurt as I could! But I never stopped searching."

"How did you end up here anyway?" Sebastian asked, "I mean, no offense, but that huge exoskeleton of yours would draw just a bit of attention."

"I know. I made it a point to stay away from heavily populated areas on general principle. Should Blue Cosmos be looking for me, and most of the installations I attacked were in out of the way places to begin with, so that helped a lot too. However, after three years of tromping across three continents and not finding anything, I decided to try my luck in space. I made my way to Panama and stored away on a cargo shuttle heading for Ptoleamaeus. I kept to the storerooms in the bowels of the Lunar Base, and I ran into Halberton. He was quite gracious, hiding me as we waited for the _Dominion_ to be completed. When we escaped, I stood on the forward deck, and provided covering fire while we flew out of the port. It was fun."

"Well, once we make it back to the station, we'll see about getting you out of that thing. If anyone can crack it open, it's Miss Simmons. I can attest to that," Sebastian remarked.

"Good, it'll be nice to finally go home," Kazuma said fondly.

"So I take it all of you are coming back with us?" Sebastian said, a wave of answers in the affirmative. "Then let's get out of here, and let the Storm Wolves rest in peace."

December Seven Military Prison, L5

Rau stalked silently through the corridors, his white uniform coat standing out against the dark metal walls. He stopped in front of a cell. He looked through the narrow slot to see the occupant. A young woman in her early twenties with brown hair, dressed in the standard prison uniform, slept on the bare metal cot in the corner of the room. Rau fingered the lock, and then slammed it down hard, waking her.

"What is it?" she said in a hard voice, the guards with Rau opened the door, and to her surprise, ushered her out, "What's going on here?"

"Angela Ramius?" Rau said, "Congratulations, you're going home."

Angela snorted derisively, "Home? For the past year and a half this shithole of a prison has been my 'home.' As far as my family knows, I'm dead and it should remain that way…I should be dead for what happened at Junius. I'm kind of wishing the pilot of that green and white GINN had finished the job after I ejected."

"Ah, you mean Sebastian…yes, I'm certain he'd have an axe to grind with you. What with nuking his entire family," Rau said smugly.

"How was I supposed to know I was carrying a nuclear missile? I wasn't told anything about it! I'm a soldier, not a murderer!" Angela snapped, fighting to hold back the tears, _Murrue, sister, could you ever forgive me for what I've done? _

"You can't change the past. But you can help keep more people from dying. Which is the reason I've come to you."

Angela's eyes widened, "For…real? What do I have to do?"

"Come with me young lady, and you'll see," Rau smirked deviously. And the two walked down the corridor together. _My plan is one step closer to completion_. Rau thought.

Ame-No-Mihashara

It was a surreal scene as the _Dominion_ settled into the berth next to its white armored counterpart. The _Eternal_ landed next to the _Amaterasu, _now repainted in the green and white of the Storm Wolves.

Murrue stood at the dock, the brunette especially happy to see her mentor return. Murrue had been rather guilty she missed the chance to see him at Alaska. Murrue hugged the man who had become a second father to her.

"I never thought I'd see you again, especially after what happened in Orbit. I was so relieved to hear you survived. Sebastian told me you were at Alaska. So this is the 'other plans' you mentioned?" She indicated with a broad sweeping motion to the _Dominion_ and the _Eternal_, "Joining forces with renegade ZAFT soldiers. I'd never imagine it."

"My plans called simply to make off with the _Dominion_, meeting with the Desert Tiger was more a meeting of convenience, but it paid off in the end," Halberton admitted. "By banding together, our forces were stronger, and now we've allied with Orb, our chances are even better."

"It's good to see you again, Admiral." Murrue said, and the older man put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"How about you and I sit down for a drink and catch up?" He asked.

"I'd like that," the brunette replied. At least in the chaos of war, a small bit of happiness was found.

Meanwhile, in a secluded lab, three people stood, Sebastian, Erica, and Kazuma, still in his exosuit.

"Thanks for sneaking me and not letting anyone see me. I don't want my first meeting with my mom and Cagalli in a decade to be separated by plate glass." Kazuma said.

"Think you can crack it open?" Sebastian asked Erica, whom connected a cable from her console to the exosuit and was now running a diagnostic on the machine. Erica held up a hand to silence the Storm Wolf.

"Give me a minute here, the computer can cycle through the possible code combinations, and…" there was beeping from the console, and then a pinging in the affirmative. "Done," She said. There was a hiss, a rushing of air, and a slight smell of hydraulic fluid. The top of the exosuit split open like a clamshell. A shadowy figure emerged from the steam, and Kazuma Kurokawa Sasaski walked on his own feet for the first time in three years.

He was about 5'11, His skin was pale, a product of not being exposed to sunlight for three years. His shoulder length brown hair was tangled and matted. "I'M FREEEEEEEE!!" He cried, dancing about in joy, he then stopped before turning to look at Erica and Sebastian, "Why is it so cold? I feel a draft." He then looked down. "Oh…stupid me. Uhh, after I take a leak, a shower, and get a haircut…could someone get me some clothes?"


	38. Reunion

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor, Angela Ramius, and the Storm Wolves are Mine, Kumiko and Kazuma Sasaki are SPARTAN-251's.

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Reunion

The falling water was the greatest feeling in the world for Kazuma, the fresh ozone smell of the falling drops washed away the sweat and grime he had been sitting in for so long. After a full physical by Dr. Reynolds, whom had joined the _Dominion_ crew after the events of Alaska, Kazuma was cleared to get a haircut and a nice long shower. And now he and Sebastian were kicking back in the officer's mess.

"Ahhh, much better," Kazuma said, as he ran his hand through his newly cut hair. "I've said it once already, but I'll say it again. It feels really good to be out of that tin coffin, cleaned up, and wearing clothes again."

"You're really not suited to the nudist lifestyle," Sebastian added, "You think you're ready to meet with your mom and Cagalli again?"

"My Mom, yeah I'm ready, but…I'm not so certain about Cagalli. I mean, you mentioned she and this Athrun guy were seeing each other at one time. How do I know they're still not together? That she still doesn't like him?" Sebastian felt Kazuma had a right to know about Athrun and Cagalli's brief relationship, and it had worried the Wolf's fellow noble just a bit.

"Athrun and Cagalli were seeing each other before Alaska, but it really wasn't anything serious. Ever since we came back from Orb, I haven't seen the two of them doing anything remotely resembling them being a couple. When she mentioned you, I could see the hurt in her eyes. She missed you. I can only imagine the looks on Cagalli and Kumiko's faces when they see you alive and well."

"Yeah, I should expect them to welcome me with open arms," Kazuma said, "After that, they'll choke me almost to death before they finish me off with two really good right hooks, and maybe Cagalli will kick me in the balls for good measure."

"Nice way of showing someone they've been missed for eleven years." Sebastian winced, Kazuma rested his hand on his closed fist, emulating the famous "Thinker" statue, before he sprung up, pounding one hand into another.

"You know what? Cagalli would punch my lights out, but a right hook from my mom is little more than a slap on the wrist. That's too little and too nice for her. She'd wrap a frying pan around my skull if she had one, and she probably does." The Storm Wolf put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get this over with. We can't delay the inevitable." Kazuma nodded.

Kumiko sat in her desk in her quarters, facing down the enemy of all politicians, an enemy more dangerous than even Rau Le Creuset himself…paperwork. Huge piles loomed overhead for her, "Uzumi, I'm glad you were willing to stick to your guns even to your death, but you've left me in a real tight bind here," She muttered.

Sebastian's entire body tensed up as he knocked on the door, Kazuma stood against the wall, so Kumiko wouldn't see him. "Evening Kumiko, I hope I'm not interrupting you."

"Just the opposite. I needed the distraction. How did your mission to your old headquarters?"

"Well, we found more than we bargained for…in fact I found something which belongs to you."

"What of mine did I leave at your old base? I never even knew it existed," Kumiko asked. Sebastian made a gesture, and Kumiko's hands came up to her mouth in disbelief as Kazuma came in the doorway.

"Hi Mom, been awhile hasn't it?" He said. Kumiko had only one reply…her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. "Wow, she took that better than I thought. I was sure I'd get a fist in my mouth and then she'd pass out." Kazuma finished. Both boys picked the unconscious woman up and carried her over to the couch. She moaned and opened her eyes.

"Sebastian? I just had the craziest dream…I thought I saw my son, OH DEAR GOD!" Kumiko yelped at the sight of Kazuma. She sat there for a few more seconds, just looking into the eyes of the young man in front of her, "It wasn't a dream. Kazuma…is it really you, my boy?"

"Yeah, it's me Mom. The story is a long one, but the abridged version goes like this. I was kidnapped by Blue Cosmos, and they tried to brainwash me for eleven years, but it failed abysmally. They stuck me in a scaled down mobile suit, I escaped to Ptoleamaeus, hooked up with Admiral Halberton, and I met Sebastian at the Wolf's Den, did you get all that?" He said in one breath. Kumiko just nodded, and cleared her throat.

"Well…that is a very interesting story, Kazuma. I'm VERY glad you're alive. But still…" Kumiko said, pulling out a massive cast-iron skillet from seemingly out of nowhere as a massive flaming battle aura surrounded her, a murderous gleam in her eyes, "For making me AND Cagalli worry about you for the last ELEVEN YEARS, you must be punished!"

Sebastian and Kazuma's eyes were large enough to be used for targets by the _Archangel's_ Lohegrins as Kazuma's prophecy came true, Kumiko DID have a frying pan with his name on it! "Oh god, Mom, not that! Please god anything but that!" Kazuma stuttered, his hands out in front of him in a feeble attempt to defend himself from the onslaught about to be brought upon him, as Sebastian leapt behind the couch, not wanting to be in the line of fire.

"I see you remembered the Skillet of Discipline. I've kept it oiled and clean for just this day! TIME TO PAY UP!" Kumiko hollered. GADUNG! GONG! The sound of cast-iron connecting with bone reverberated through the entire space station, causing more than a few people to sit up and stare. Kazuma got hit full out on the forehead. He stood there a few seconds still as a statue with a dazed look on his face.

"And the lights went out…all over the world!" Kazuma said in a dreamy, dazed tone, making a wide circling gesture with his hands before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and fell flat on his back.

The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due winced, covering his eyes with his hand, "I wasn't hit, and I can feel it! Kumiko, remind me never to make you mad." The head of the Sasaki family gave an innocent smile to Sebastian, as she hefted the heavy frying pan on her shoulder.

"Hopefully this is an incentive for you to remember playing nice is a good thing, Sebastian. If you're smart, you'll never put your dear wife through what my nimrod of a son just did," Kumiko said in all too sweet tone, she turned to her fallen son, "All is forgiven, I am truly glad to have you home alive and well, Kazuma. When you wake up, I'll have a helping of my famous Teriyaki Chicken waiting for you."

"Ooh, look at all the pretty, shiny stars," Kazuma said, as his mother walked off. Sebastian propped him and slapped him back to lucidity.

"Oh, Ow…What happened? I remember seeing the Skillet of Discipline before everything went black."

"Your mom wrapped it around your skull, just as you said she would." Sebastian replied.

Kazuma groaned as he rubbed the top of his tender head, "I all but forgot about the fucking Skillet! It's Mom's favorite form of punishment! It's a really good thing I have a hard head!" Sebastian didn't mean to laugh, but it was really hard not to.

"One down, one to go?" Sebastian ventured, "Hey, you said so yourself, Cagalli wouldn't be half as bad on you as your mom just was."

"That's really depending on what kind of mood she's in when we first meet…now did I hear my mom right? She's making her Teriyaki Chicken? Come on! I'm not about to miss it, even if she does beat my head in all the time. Her cooking is top notch! And I haven't had it in eleven years."

"Go and have fun, I need to see the wife. She's pregnant you know." Sebastian replied.

"Well, congrats, Dad. Good luck, I'm going to go feed my face!" Putting the splitting pain in his skull aside, Kazuma bounced down the hall with a wide grin on his face, and a warm feeling in his heart. He had finally come home.

Connor Family Quarters

"Now, now, everyone wait your turn. There's plenty for everyone and I'll get around to all of you." Lacus chided gently as she served dinner to the antsy children sitting around the table, impatiently waiting for their mother to serve dinner. Their attention was drawn to Sebastian entering the room.

"DADDY!" All the children clamored to their adopted father. Lacus smiled at her husband, patting her ever growing belly. Lacus was entering her second trimester, and their child grew quickly, as such, The Pink Princess' stomach expanded like a balloon, looking very out of place on her otherwise petite form. She pranced up to Sebastian and hugged him, burying her face in his chest.

"Hello, my husband, welcome home," Lacus' tinkling voice was a welcome sound to the weary warrior's ears. "And you made it just in time for dinner. A woman couldn't ask more from her lover." She kissed him lightly.

"Mommy's kissing Daddy!" One of the children teased. And the adults separated, Lacus blushing slightly.

"That's right, and don't you forget this. One day you'll have a wife, and you'll kiss her in front of your kids and they get to embarrass you!" Sebastian shot back, "Now, how about we sit down and enjoy dinner?"

Ame-No-Mihashara Cafeteria.

Kazuma bit into the tender chicken breast, the grilled scent of the teriyaki marinade making a full assault his senses weren't about to stop. "Ahhh, Mom, you never fail." He sighed in contentment. Kazuma was back in his homeland, and free of the Earth Forces. Topping it off, his mother's famous Teriyaki Chicken. Now Orb's prodigal son had one last task before him. He had to tell the girl who had been his oldest friend he was back…and not get killed.

"I wonder what attack she'll open up with?" Kazuma mused, "She always liked to open up with a hook to the jaw. It'll probably be that. She's going to be pissed. Then again, our relationship was anything but normal." He took another bite, losing himself in his mother's cooking.

Cagalli was on her way to the hanger to speak with Erica about a new equipment pack for the Akatsuki to use in space, a remote weapons system based off of the Moebius Zero's wired gunbarrels. She passed the cafeteria when the most delectable odor came to her nose. A familiar odor in fact. "Why would Kumiko make her Teriyaki Chicken? The only people who ever ate were me and…" She took off into a run, and slammed open the doors.

Kazuma, with a mouthful of chicken, turned to see the blonde standing in the doorway like she had been slapped in the face with a fish, he nearly choked. "Cagalli!" He said swallowing his food.

"Kazuma?" Cagalli said, "N-no. No, it's not possible! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Cagalli, is it really you?" Kazuma said, standing up, taking in how much the Lioness of Orb had grown in the last decade, "Whoa…you look great. Far better than the time your dad forced you to wear that puffy green dress for our class pictures when we were in first grade! Not to mention the pigtails and poorly done makeup!" Kazuma paled, "Oh shit…I shouldn't have said that."

Cagalli's disbelief vaporized in an instant. "Only one person would know about that! KAZUMA!" POW! Cagalli grabbed Kazuma's shirt collar, wound up, and executed a picture perfect right hook, just as he predicted. "YOU JERK! ELEVEN YEARS! ELEVEN YEARS I WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" She thrust her knee into his stomach, and dropped her elbow into his back. "YOU SHOULD REGRET NOT DYING SO I WOULDN"T HAVE TO KILL YOU! EVEN IF YOU DID, I WOULD HAVE FOUND A WAY TO RESSURECT YOU SO I COULD KILL YOU AGAIN!" She wrapped her arm around his neck and drove him facefirst into the deck, a loud CLANG resonating through the cafeteria. Kazuma's reaction was laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" She screeched, her entire face red, hands clenched.

"This is EXACTLY how I pictured our reunion to go! Especially the right hook!" Kazuma said, alternating between laughing and groaning in pain. "I missed your thrashings so much! It's great to see you again, Cagalli! Now…could you help me to the infirmary?"

Cagalli sighed, and helped her oldest friend to his feet, before she tackled him to the ground, her eyes watery, "What am I going to do with you?"

Kazuma's return had brought a huge change in Cagalli. Everywhere she walked, people saw a bounce in her step which hadn't been there before. She walked through the crew lounge where Tolle, Mirialla, Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol, were hanging out."Hi Cagalli," Tolle called out to her.

"Hi Tolle," she gave a quick wave as she set down the hall. Once she was out of hearing range. Mirialla spoke.

"Is it just me, or has Cagalli been acting different lately? Ever since this Kazuma guy showed up she's been acting like a completely different person."

"What do you mean?" Dearka asked.

"I thought I was the only one that noticed that. She's been much…perkier as of late, for Cagalli anyway. I'll admit it's nice to see her not brooding so much over her father's death," Nicol admitted.

"I don't get it." Tolle said.

"Come on." Mirialla moved to the doorway and poked her head out into the hallway, quickly followed by the others, as they all caught Cagalli still walking down the hallway. "The clothes she's been wearing for the past few days are a bit... I don't know... form fitting."

Tolle nodded in agreement, and silently enjoying the sight of Cagalli in the same red t-shirt and fatigue pants she had worn in the desert, but for some reason they looked much tighter on her body than he remembered, "Now that you mentioned it, Miri. Her clothes do seem to hug her more than usual."

Yzak spoke, "I remember when she and Athrun were seeing each other for a little while, but I've never seen her wear clothes like that."

"Any ideas on what it means?" Mirialla asked.

"Don't look at me, It's not any of my business," Yzak snorted.

Kira and Flay, still in their flightsuits, came in, both were puzzled to find their friends flocked around the doorway. "What's going on? Why are all of you standing in the doorway like that?" The redhead asked, putting a hand on her hip.

"Uh, we were just talking about the difference in Cagalli's attitude lately." Mirialla replied.

"Oh that? She's happy because Kazuma returned." Flay said brightly, "Sebby told me about it the other day."

"Did you go for another joyride in Freedom?" Dearka asked slyly, his mind recording every inch of Flay in the pink flightsuit she had on.

"We sure did, and then we went for a joyride of a different sort when we got back. Right sweetie?" Flay cooed, as she traced a hand on Kira's chest, before she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her breasts mashing against his stomach, since the redhead was so much shorter than her brunette lover.

"Hey, Yamato, take the little vixen and get a room why don't ya!" Dearka called out to Kira and Flay, causing Kira to roll his eyes as the redhead buried her face deeper in the pilot of Freedom's shoulder to hide her deepening blush.

"You have no shame, Dearka! Do you get a kick out of embarrassing people about their lovelife?" Athrun snapped.

"I don't know, Athrun. The pilot of that one machine you and Kira fought at Orb seemed to have the hots for ya!" Dearka teased. Many had heard Loretta's playful teasing of Athrun as Justice battled the Banshee over Onogoro. Even Kira snickered. "See, everyone here agrees with me, even your buddy. She has a sexy enough voice. I bet she'd love to get you in the sack!"

"ACHOO!" In her quarters at Ptoleamaeus, a sleepy Loretta in just her panties sneezed and started blushing, "Someone's talking about me. I hope they're hot."

Ame-No-Mihashara hanger

"Is there a reason why we're in a pitch black room, Mom?" Kazuma asked his mother. The lights came on and the heir to the Sasaki clan's eyes bugged out wide. They were standing in front of a mobile suit…a Gundam.

"What do you think, son?" She asked.

"What…is this?" He replied.

"MBF-X03A Namikaze, one of Orb's earliest mobile suit designs. It's been sitting in this hanger, gathering dust for the last few years. I had it pulled out, and fixed up for you. I know you want payback for what the Earth Forces did to you. Here's the power to do it with."

"COOL! A new toy to kick royal ass and take some names! Thanks Mom, I'll put it good use." Kumiko hugged her son.

"Just promise me you'll come home alive, Kazuma. For my sake and Cagalli's as well."

"I will, Mom. I WILL come back for both of you. I got my life back, and I have no intention of losing it anytime soon."

Earth Alliance Lunar Base, Ptoleamaeus Crater, July 9th, C.E. 71

Raviel Sierra stood in a lounge overlooking the harbor. Several vessels sat in their berths, _Nelsons_, _Agamemnons_, and in the center of the massive room, in a brilliant green and dark blue paint job, the third ship of the _Archangel_-class, was the EAS _Apollyon_. The flagship designated to the anti-_Archangel_ task force which the _Dominion _was meant to lead. But now it's objective had been changed slightly.

"I don't care what happens to the ship itself, but I want those white and red mobile suits taken intact," Azrael said. The Director of Blue Cosmos personally came up to the moon. At Orb, he had nearly wet himself in joy when he came to the conclusion that the lead mobile suits were nuclear powered. "If we could capture just one of the machines, our nuclear option would be open to us again. Plus the other benefits, imagine fitting the entire Dagger force with nuclear engines! The space monsters wouldn't have a chance."

"I don't doubt we'll succeed, Direct. I must bring up the point, that as long as those two machines work together, it will be…difficult to entrap them. They both held off Loretta back at Orb, their teamwork was quite remarkable. And that's not including the Storm Wolf either," Raviel commented. "Although I will deal with him myself. If we surround them from all directions, I believe we can win."

"Well done, Raviel. All we need is one of those mobile suits, we can study its technology. And the tide of the war will finally turn in our favor, and the Coordinator will be a dead and forgotten species, For the preservation our Blue and Pure World." Azrael's smirk was evil.

ZAFT Task Force enroute to L4, July 13th, C.E. 71

Angela Ramius, wearing a plain version of the ZAFT greencoat with no insignia on it, wearily followed after Rau down the halls of the _Vesalius_.

"Why do you need me? You could have left me to rot in prison for the rest of my life. Why return me to my people now after all this time?" She asked.

"You were one of the first prisoners of war we took. I'd think you'd be glad to return home after almost two years in captivity. You'll be a hero for bringing back the vital information needed to end the war," Rau replied in his smooth, silky tone.

"Uh…huh." Murrue's younger sister replied, not fully buying it. "So, how exactly are you going to return me to the Earth Forces?"

"ZAFT High Command recently discovered an Alliance fleet poking around L4. We'll meet with them, drop you off in an escape pod, and let them take you from there. It's that simple."

"Right…" She replied, still not buying it.

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question.

"Why should I? You're Rau Le Creuset, High Commander of ZAFT, Patrick Zala's right hand man. All other ZAFT Team commanders report to you. How do I know this isn't some kind of insipid trick?"

"Easy, if it was a trick, would I be handing you…this?" And he slid a DVD case into the brunette girl's hand. "This is the information I promised you. With this, you can end the war, and no one else will have to suffer." They stopped in the hallway. "These quarters are yours until we reach our destination. Relax for right now. I'll let you know once we've made contact with the Alliance fleet."

Angela stepped inside the guest quarters. She gazed down at the innocuous case in her hand. It almost seemed too good to be true. "Could this really end the war?" she muttered to herself. Deciding she had to know, she sat down at the desk, sliding the disc into the computer. As the screen flared to life, the images reflecting in Angela Ramius' eyes nearly made her faint out of her chair. "Oh my god," was all she said.

Author's Notes: Done with the filler chapters, and back on course with the main storyline! Next time we're on course for Mendel! Since Angela is a trained Earth Forces officer, unlike Flay, she's not going to be so naïve as to what Rau gave her.


	39. Mendel Bound Pt1

Disclaimer: Anthony Russo and the White Wolves are the property of Wing Commander White Wolf.

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Mendel Bound pt.1

Morgan Chevelier sat back in Ame-No-Mihashara's mess hall, but his attention wasn't on the cup of lukewarm coffee sitting next to him. His gaze was directed across the room where Sebastian and Nicol were sitting together. The two gazed at the…concoctions in front of them, "A chicken sandwich the menu said." Sebastian remarked.

"By that did they mean a gray paste on white bread that looks like two thin pieces of cardboard?" Nicol winced. It had been some time since the two friends just were able to sit and enjoy some time together. So they decided to have lunch…in the cafeteria. The Eurasian remote weapon user suppressed an amused grunt.

"Military cuisine, truly the finest around…Bon appétit!" Sebastian said, both pilots grabbed the sandwiches, swallowed hard and jammed them down as fast as they could in order to avoid the gag reflex. "So NOT Lacus' cooking!" He choked.

The Moonlight Mad Dog chortled as he walked across the room and sat down with the Wolf and his young friend. "The mighty general can't handle the same chow as the rest of us grunts? The Wolf's gotten soft I see!" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Oh, very funny! Lacus is entering her third trimester, and it's getting harder for her to move around. I was just trying to make things easier for her by not making her do a lot of cooking." Sebastian mumbled as he sipped his spiced tea.

"Don't take it so hard, kid, you've got a lot on your shoulders, and I'm just trying to lighten the mood. All joking aside, General, I wanted to ask you something, do recall Anthony Russo?" Sebastian nearly spit out his tea.

"Of course I remember Anthony Russo! It's kind of hard to forget my mentor in ZAFT! He's my brother Wolf! The Arctic White Wolf, or White Wolf of Alaska, depending on which side you're on. Why do you ask? Did you fight him?"

"Oh yeah, through the early parts of the war, we dueled each other off and on. He's quite good, and it's clear you take after him," Morgan said, as he puffed on his cigar.

"Oh that's an understatement! Anthony's at least as good as I am. He handles the sniper rifle like no one else I know."

"I've heard stories he was involved in some kind of incident at Alaska. Something about going after Azrael but failed, I wouldn't have shed any tears if he found his mark. Was it true?"

"It's true! He told me so himself! He and his commander, Aster Dupree, were dispatched on a black op to JOSH-A with a single mission in mind…get not just Muruta Azrael, but William Sutherland as well. It's a tough time for him to talk about. The shot from his GINN Long Range Recon Type missed Azrael by about twenty feet. Aster died from an artillery bombardment. He holds as much guilt over the destruction of J7 as I do. I may have been able to stop the nuke at the time, but he could have prevented it altogether."

"It wasn't your fault, neither of you were to blame." Nicol patted Sebastian on the shoulder.

"I know that now. I remember those days after the attack. After my failed suicide attempt, I was full of a lot of attitude, a lot of hate. I started on a path of becoming a Blood Knight, fighting for the sake of killing…I just wanted to slaughter every Natural I could find. I felt justified at the time. The Earth Forces hadn't shown us any mercy. I wasn't going to show them any. When Yggdrasil went down, it was a bloodbath, and I reveled in it! It was there I first met Anthony."

Yggdrasil Space Station L4, February 21st, C.E. 70

"_DIE YOU POND SCUM! FEEL THE WRATH OF A VENGEFUL WOLF AND KNOW FEAR!" Sebastian roared, his 27mm machine gun spitting out death not caring where it landed. Three Mobieuses exploded, with a fourth trailing smoke as it fled to its carrier. The GINN HM ignited its boosters and gave chase, "Where are you going?" He hissed, "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to leave in the middle of the game!" He ejected the heavy sword bayonet from his rifle. "YOU LOSE!" He grinned with sadistic glee, swinging the blade to bisect it. _

_CLANG! The long barrel of a white ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type's sniper rifle had intersected the High Maneuver's heavy sword. The Mobieus seized the opportunity to slip away, leaving Sebastian very pissed off. "That's enough of that! His ship is crippled, and he's no longer a threat to you or anyone else! Stand down, pilot!" A commanding voice said. _

"_Who the FUCK are _you_ to tell _me_ what to do?! Those filthy Naturals nuked MY home colony, and killed EVERYONE! They all deserve to burn and I'm going to deliver their punishment to them with my own hands!" Sebastian raged._

_"What do you think killing all the Naturals would accomplish? Would you kill innocent women and children Because of their genes?"_

_"They killed my grandparents and the other 108 members of my family just because their genes were different! Sounds like they didn't need much justification if you ask me!"_

_"You're a half breed like I am correct?" the pilot asked plainly._

_"My mother was a Natural...yes. But she lived with Coordinators, she understood us. The rest of the Earth don't care! They just blindly follow whatever Blue Cosmos tells them!"_

_"And what of the Naturals that live in Orb? Despite their policy of neutrality, it's well known that Uzumi Nara Athha is a supporter of the PLANTs."_

_"Do I look I give a fuck about Orb? They're not here, dying like animals."_

_This Triggered a reaction, "Listen to me you idiot, just because one organization has the blood of a quarter of a million people on their hands does not mean that the Entire planet is responsible!"_

_"I don't know why I'm still having this fucking conversation! JUST LET ME KILL THEM!" Sebastian raged before he broke down. "Just let me...just let me not feel this pain! I failed my pack…I failed them all…Dad, Mom…JESSICA!" He threw back his head and let out a loud mournful howl, "AURRRRLLLLLOOO!!!!!" _

_The pilot of the White GINN LRRT released his own howl, "AURRROOOOOOOO" the pitch was deeper and chilling, like a cold wind blowing across the tundra. _

_Sebastian blinked back tears of surprise. "Y-you're...a fellow wolf?"_

_The screen blinked to life, revealing a nineteen year old man, clad in a deep white ZAFT cut flightsuit. Brilliant green eyes behind steel rimmed glasses. "I am Anthony Russo, the Arctic White Wolf, commander of the White Wolves. What team are you with?" _

"_Pilot Sebastian Connor of the Le Creuset Team, Commander Russo." _

_Anthony felt sick to his stomach, "That explains a lot…Kid you got a raw deal with commanding officers."_

_Sebastian was quick to jump to his defense, "Hey, don't talk smack about my commander! He saved my ass at J7 and allowed me to cut loose on the Earth Forces! Rau told me. 'Humanity is a strange breed. You kill one man and you're a criminal, but do it in a time a war, and you're a big hero. The Naturals took away your family. Show them your wrath.' He gave me free reign." _

"_That's just it. Rau always lets his men run rampant. By killing Naturals the way you are it will consume you and turn you into a Blood Knight! You mentioned losing precious loved ones, would they want you to follow that path? Would they want you to lose your soul to the battlefield and find satisfaction only in shedding blood?" Anthony's tone wasn't one of anger, but of concern, "That's not the way of a wolf. A wolf is a hunter, yes, but they only take what is needed to support themselves and their pups. They don't kill indiscriminately. They fight only to gain food for survival, and to protect their pack. What is it you fight for, Sebastian Connor?" _

"_I…I don't know. The ones who meant the most to me are long since dead. My mom and dad, my older sister, I'm…not sure if I have anything left to fight for." _

_"How about your mother's side of the family?" the elder wolf asked._

_Sebastian shook his head, "Just my Uncle George and his daughter, Flay. He hates Naturals, and I'm sure she does too. I...have no pack. I'm alone in the world." _

_Nine GINNs and two Nazcas, all painted in the same deep white, appeared behind them. "This is your pack now, and we are your reason to fight. You're not alone, you never were." _

(End Flashback)

"Wow, if you hadn't met Commander Russo, you'd have been crazier than Yzak was after he got scarred by Kira. You'd probably be a full supporter of Athrun's dad." Nicol said. Sebastian nodded slowly

"Patrick actually approached me after Jachin, he wanted to make me High Commander of ZAFT. I'd have control over all allied forces in the field, but I turned him down. Lacus healed my heart. Anthony kept me from being dragged down into an ocean of blood." Sebastian said. "We fought together during Grimaldi, my pack and his, the White Wolves."

"Did his team get wiped out at Endymion?" Morgan asked.

"No, The White Wolves were luckier than my crew, most of them made it out, save two, Linda Wang, and his XO, Irwin Webber. They met their ends at Endymion with the rest of the Storm Wolves."

"Can I question of you, General. I heard you inherited all the Seiran's titles…what is your official title exactly? I'm not talking about your military rank." Morgan asked.

"I'm Grand Duke Sebastian Andrew Connor. The heads of all five of the great houses are Grand Dukes. Cagalli, Kumiko, Arashi, Ghina, and I are Grand Dukes or Grand Duchesses, given the case. Unato and Yuna had some other minor titles, but it's the Grand Duke title all the people pay attention to."

"Hey!" Kazuma called, "You're needed in Mina's office! The rest of the nobles, Admiral Halberton, and the Tiger want to speak to you."

Sebastian waved to the Moonlight Mad Dog and headed for the Administrator's Office. "I was called for?" He asked.

"Welcome, General Connor. Commander Waltfeld and Admiral Halberton have some intel they wished to share with us." Mina explained. The dark haired beauty nodded to the scarred Tiger. He sipped his coffee and stood up.

"Well Seb, before he died, I was ordered by Chairman Clyne to keep an eye on Le Creuset. He's been acting really funny since Spitbreak. He's been disappearing off and on for months with no explanation where he's been going. And he's not giving answers. I later found out he's been seen skulking about Mendel with his team. I think it's worth a look."

"What about the Earth Alliance? Should we be worried about them? I know they want a piece of us for costing them Kaguya last month." Sebastian commented.

"We're certainly not counting out an appearance from the Earth Forces. But we're considering Rau to be the greater threat right now." Kumiko said. "Also Commander Waltfeld tells me a former associate of yours has been in on this little scheme."

"Anthony Russo?" Sebastian guessed. "Was Morgan dropping a hint to me in the cafeteria? Cause he asked about him."

"Correct! The Arctic White Wolf was also in on it. He was one of the team commanders who secretly joined the Clyne Faction back in the PLANTs. He was the one who sent us the information about Rau's movements." Halberton replied.

"Well then…I guess we're going to pay a visit to Mendel." Sebastian grinned ferally, "I hope Rau is ready to play."

"One last thing about Anthony. He's been busy. The White Wolves moved into Artemis a few months after you visited them. It's been rebuilt and they offered it to us as an Alpha Site should we need it." Andy said.

"Good." Sebastian said.

"One last thing, kind of minor. I've changed the name of the _Dominion_." Halberton remarked.

"Change it to what?" Aisha cocked her head to the side cutely.

"_Challenger_. It was done at the request of one of my crew, who was a descendent of one of the astronauts who died on the space shuttle in 1986." Halberon replied. "Headquarters isn't going to stop cranking out _Archangels_, I want my ship to stand apart."

"It's a good name. Now, I think we have other issues to speak about?" Mina said. As the leaders made the preparations for deployment, The pilots settled back in their ready room, chilling until it came the time for them to mount up and take to the battlefield once more. Dearka, Yzak, Shiho, Nicol, and a couple of the Astray pilots were present.

"Did you see how big Miss Lacus has gotten? She's going to pop at any minute!" Asagi said. "Oh, I love babies! I hope it comes soon!"

"It's about those two got together, even more so that they had children." Shiho said. "The others would have loved to seen Sebastian's children, spoil them rotten."

"Speaking of couples getting together, are you two going to get together or is she not putting out for you?" Dearka asked. Both saw red, and Shiho went on the attack starting with a right hook.

"Get back here and take your punishment like a man, Elsman!" Shiho took off her red jacket. Dearka tried to run out the door but he tripped over Juri's well placed foot. He fell flat on his face. The tanned blonde scrambled on his hands and knees, opening the door in a panic at his fellow redcoat's advance. Sebastian was walking down the street as Dearka made it out into the hall.

"Seb, help me please!" Dearka cried out in horror, as an angry Shiho grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him back inside. The sound of a fist impacting with a face, followed by the thud of a body hitting the floor, sealed the blonde's fate.

The Supreme Ace just shook his head. "Too late at night for this."

When asked about the next day by Athrun, Dearka simply said, "I tripped," and walked away, half expecting Shiho and Yzak to loom out of nowhere if he told the truth.

_Vesalius_, Angela Ramius' quarters

Angela sat on the bed, hugging her knees. "My god, this is madness. Neutron-Jammer Canceller? If Headquarters gets their hands on this, they'll go after the PLANTs just like last time. I never signed on to slaughter innocents!" The horrors of that day raced back to her. She had thought attacking a farming colony wasn't the best idea. But as a good soldier, she followed orders, but still very leery of the massive missile slung on the underbelly of her TS-MA2 Mobieus mobile armor.

After launching from the _Roosevelt_, Angela wasted no time diving into the fireworks. The two 40mm Vulcan cannons sprayed orange tracer rounds, slicing into the wings of a GINN, before a teammate finished it off with a well placed linear cannon shot. Together they were making good time to the target, until a white and green GINN got in their way.

Before they had time to react, Angela's two teammates were killed, one by the GINNs machine gun, the other by the custom katana it carried. Angela tried to run, but the GINN bore down on her, this was not an ordinary pilot they faced. She barely had time to fire the missile and pull the ejection handles before a spray of 76mm bullets ripped the mobile armor to shreds. Angela had drifted in space for several minutes, and came to tears when the colony exploded in nuclear fire.

"How many lives did I end that day?" Angela sniffled. "I didn't sign up to do something like that!" She clenched the disc in her hand, "I can't let the Earth Forces have this, enough people have died…First chance I get, I need to escape from here." _Murrue, help me_. She thought.

_Archangel,_ Hanger

The hanger of the _Archangel_ was a crowded mess of activity. Storm Wolf, Freedom, Justice, Predator, Strike, Aegis, Blitz, Duel, and Buster nestled in their respective slots. Cagalli and Kazuma would take Akatsuki and Namikaze and fly off of the _Kusanagi_.

"Refresh my memory, why are we going out again?" Mirialla asked.

"I'm not sure, the higher ups are keeping a real tight lid on it. I did hear rumors of us going after the Earth Forces, a lot of people here want payback for what happened to Orb," Tolle called over from Aegis.

"We'll get our chance soon enough," Yzak replied. "The Earth Forces may have mobile suits now, but they're poor quality at best."

"Yeah, the only advantage the Earth Forces have right now is numbers. This will be easy." Dearka smirked.

"I wouldn't be so cocky, Dearka." Sebastian said in a sobering tone. "Don't forget who it was that initially built that mobile suit you're flying. ZAFT may have created the mobile suit as a battle weapon, but the Earth Alliance improved on it. It was the Earth Alliance who developed mobile suit scale beam weapons first. The Earth Alliance created Phase-Shift Armor. Am I forgetting anything?"

"What about the pilots? They're not really that good, and all they did was human wave tactics back in Orb, until those new Gundams showed up we were doing really well," Dearka pointed out.

"Let me tell it like it is, these early pilots are mostly fighter jocks and tank commanders, like Captain Chevelier, but they're learning. Those who survive the human wave assaults? They'll learn from their mistakes, gain experience, and become better. The Alliance already has aces like Harrelson, Houston, and Imelia, Others will follow. ZAFT innovated the tactics, but the Earth Forces just have to catch up and improve on it."

"What are you saying? The Earth Alliance will…pass us up in mobile suit development?" Dearka swallowed. The Wolf's grave nod set them all on edge.

"Not right now, Dearka, but a few years down the line, they will attain parity, if not outright surpass us." The former redcoats were silent after this. But Sebastian smiled after this. "I didn't mean to discourage you guys. No matter what the Earth Alliance throws at us we'll meet them head on with all our strength. Right?"

"You got it," Dearka replied.

"Indeed," Yzak added.

"We ship out in forty-eight, be ready. I need to read the kids their bedtime story, otherwise I'm going to be ratted out to mommy, and I'll have to sleep on the couch," Sebastian said. Everyone in the hanger laughed at this. The Pink Princess was kind, loving, and gentle, but she kept her Wolf on a TIGHT leash.

As the crew members of the various ships ran about preparing for the upcoming mission, Kira and Flay looked at the stars before shipping out. It could be the last quiet moment they had for awhile, so they wanted to savor it.

"Earth looks so beautiful, What's going to happen to us when the war ends?" Flay asked.

"Well, I know this girl, and there's a question I want to ask her." A playful smile crossed the redhead's face. She had an idea of what Kira was talking about, but couldn't resist playing around with the man of her heart.

"Really? What does this question involve?" Flay replied, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Well it might be I want to ask this girl if she wants to spend the rest of her life with me," The Eagle Knight replied. "I've always loved this girl. She's beautiful, captivating, and with a good heart."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman," Flay blushed. "I bet she'd love to start a family with you as soon as possible."

"Maybe, but not yet, we're both still really young. I wouldn't want her to rush into something she's not ready for., Kira said, his face starting to flush. Flay pouted cutely.

"Oh pooey, she would want children right now! And I bet your parents wouldn't want to wait! They'd love for the chance to have grandbabies to spoil if I know your mother from talking to her!"

"Uh? Oro?" Kira said, before Flay starting giggling.

"Oh, you silly, silly boy! I know you're talking about me! I'm not ready for kids yet!" Flay turned away, looking over her shoulder, before she started blushing, "But…I certainly wouldn't say no down the line, maybe in a year or two?"

It was Kira's turn to blush, "You'll be a great mother."

"And they'll have a wonderful daddy," She rested her head on his shoulder as he draped his arm around her waist as they continued to gaze at the ocean of space.

July 9th, C.E. 71, Ame-No-Mihashara

Three weeks after the fall of The United Emirates of Orb to the Earth Alliance Armed Forces, The crew of the _Archangel_ was assembled on the bridge, ready to move out.

"Engines to full power, ready to depart," Tolle reported.

"We have a message from Chief Representative Sasaki," Flay said.

"Put her on, Lieutenant," Murrue replied. Kumiko's face appeared on monitors on all four ships.

"_Archangel, Kusanagi, Eternal, Challenger_, you carry the spirits of the fallen with you, I know if Lord Uzumi was here, he'd be proud of your resolve to end this conflict. May Haumea guide you, and give them hell from all of us." Kumiko said.

"Will do," Sebastian said. "Four Ships Alliance…move out." It didn't have the spit and polish of an Atlantic Federation fleet, but the four ships flying out of the space station had a purpose. Orb had not officially declared war, but they, along with renegades from both warring sides, were now prepared to take the fight to the enemy and end the war for good.

Kumiko, Arashi, and Mina stood in the administrator's office. They would stand guard and defend the citizens. "Good luck, son." Kumiko whispered, putting a hand on the cold glass. Mina put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine, Kumiko. He's not fighting alone, so relax." Arashi reassured his friend. "We have just as great a responsibility here. The people of our nation are counting on us to protect them. And we will."

Mina nodded in agreement, "Indeed, the true heart and spirit of the nation lies within the people. As the Wolf and the others take the fight to the enemy we'll hold the line here. We'll honor Uzumi's sacrifice by giving our soldiers a home to return to."

The trip to L4 itself was uneventful, but the abandoned colonies they passed brought memories of Junius Seven to the forefront of the crew of the _Archangel_. Flay remembered the dead bodies, and silently wept.

"So that's Mendel," Mu remarked.

"Yeah, the place where Kira, and I were born. Despite looking so decrepit and battered, it sill has a sinister air about it," Sebastian said quietly, wishing Lacus was with him so he could squeeze her hand, but she was on the _Eternal_, so he settled for her calming gaze on the monitor. Murrue was about to say something when Flay interrupted.

"Hey! I just got a strange message on the Storm Wolves' old channel! 'The white demon is searching for the Eternal soul and its Guardians with a party of five.' Does that ring any bells?"

Halberon looked thoughtful "White Demon…could only be Rau. Eternal soul is Lacus' ship, plain and simple. Party of five…five ships total?"

"Sounds about right. And we shouldn't count out the Earth Forces either. They know we're present, it's a guarantee they'll want a piece of us. Just another day at the office it seems. We seem to have been made it here ahead of Rau, we'll set up an ambush here and wait for him. We should also be mindful of the Earth Forces." Sebastian said. The four ships entered Mendel's main harbor. Little did the Four Ships Alliance know that the Earth Alliance were indeed in the area, also looking for Le Creuset, a small scoutship had staked out Mendel months ago. And now they were racing back to the Moon to report in.

July 12th, C.E. 71

A few days later, the Earth Alliance Second Orbital Fleet hovered outside the battered old colony. At the head of it was a vessel that would be a familiar sight to the Four Ships Alliance. It was the same dark coloring of the _Dominion, _but had the same elegant graceful lines of the first ship of the class. On board the _Archangel_-class mobile assault ship _Seraphim_ Muruta Azrael turned a greedy eye towards the _Archangel_ as he spoke to Raviel. "Remember, I want those two mobile suits intact."

"Yes, Director, It will be done," he nodded, heading to the hanger bay to prepare for launch.

The recently promoted Rear Admiral William Sutherland gave a thin smile to the Blue Cosmos leader sitting next to him, "We'll finally be able to put that traitor Ramius in her place and destroy that accursed ship." Sutherland had a bitter taste in his mouth as he remembered Murrue wearing the Orb officer's uniform.

"Do what you wish to the ship, but the retrieval of the white and red mobile suits are paramount. They're nuclear powered William, the ramifications of it are extraordinary! We get back our nuclear option, or even more so, equipping our entire mobile suit fleet with nuclear engines. The space monsters will never stand a chance! We can push them off Earth and take the fight to the PLANTs!"

"And the hourglasses will burn and only the worthy and pure species will reach out to the stars." Sutherland added. "Shall we ring the doorbell, Director?"

"By all means, Admiral," Azrael smirked and the _Seraphim_'s pylons opened, revealing the mighty Lohegrin positron cannons.

"Fire!" Sutherland barked, and twin beams of blue and orange energy lanced out, striking the side of the colony The aging old structure creaked and cried as it shook. Alarm klaxons blared on all four vessels, crew scrambled about checking for damage before manning battle stations.

"What the hell was that!" Sebastian yelled, as he ran onto the bridge.

"We've been hit by…a positron cannon!" Sai said in disbelief. Everyone was struck silent, for they all knew only one class of ship currently had such a weapon and the two they knew of were in their possession.

"Run a sensor sweep outside the colony! If those blasts came from a positron cannon, it can mean only one thing!" Murrue said grimly.

"Confirmed, captain, sensors detect an _Archangel_-class vessel outside the harbor entrance! I'm also getting signatures of two _Agamemnon_-class vesels, plus numerous _Nelson_ and _Drake_-class ships. There's a full fleet out there!" Mirialla was starting to feel panic.

"So the Earth Alliance have a new _Archangel_, It was only a matter of time." Natarle muttered.

"Level One Battlestations! Start getting our ships out there, and prepare all mobile suits for launch!" Murrue said.

"The _Challenger_ is already on its way out, followed by the _Kusanagi_, _Eternal_ is hanging back," Flay called out.

"We're getting IFF of the _Archangel _now Captain! It's the _Seraphim, _the _Agamemnons _are coming up as the_ Liberator _and _Emancipator._"

"There's an ironic twist of names," Andy snorted.

"That would be the Second Orbital Fleet with them," Lewis noted.

"The lead ship is hailing us," Flay said. The smug face of Muruta Azrael came up on screen.

"_Well, well, it's a pleasure to speak to you face to face at last, Captain Ramius," _he leered._ "I'll get right to the point. Surrender General Connor and his mobile suit over to me. Also I want the red and white mobile suits which appeared at Orb, I know they're nuclear powered. If you surrender, you'll be shown mercy. I seriously doubt that your little band of four ships can stand against the total might of the Second Fleet, not to mention our newest assault carrier." _

"I think we both know the answer to that," Murrue replied. Azrael merely smirked and the monitor blinked off. "Notify General Connor and have all mobile suits launch."

Sebastian sucked in a breath as Storm Wolf was connected to the catapult. "They're after Freedom and Justice. Good thing they don't know they Heliopolis prototypes were outfitted with nuclear reactors."

Lacus' image came on Storm Wolf's screen, "Sweetheart, I just wanted to wish you luck." Her face was gentle, but melancholy, the worry she had for husband's well being all too evident in her soft baby blue eyes. "Please come back to me. Please come back to our child." The Storm Wolf gave a reassuring wide grin to his beloved pinkhead.

"I will sweetheart, it's a guarantee. Sebastian Connor, Storm Wolf launching!" The white and green mobile suit launched into space.

"We've got a Nelson and two Drakes approaching us!" Sai reported.

Murrue started barking orders rapid fire "Bank starboard twenty, Vailants target the Nelson! Gotffrieds target the Drakes!" The Gottfried turrets twisted and spouted emerald death.

The bridge of the renamed _Dominion_ was just as hectic, "Lets rattle Azrael's cage." Halburton ordered with a feral smile, "Sledgehammers target the _Seraphim_ and fire!!" The _Challenger's_ missile launchers opened up and sent out their harbingers of death. The _Seraphim's_ Igelstellungs intercepted all but three of the missiles which were launched. These three hit a Valiant and the two CIWS on the port side.

"Damn it!" Sutherland said. "Gottfrieds and Valiant, fire! Send out the Gundams!"

Azrael spoke to his wing commander, "Raviel, tell your men this, I want the white and red mobile suits captured intact. I'll leave the Storm Wolf to you. If you can capture him, superb, if not, kill the wolf so he can no longer threaten us."

"As you wish." He said tonelessly.

"Leave the red one to me." Loretta replied. She turned off the radio. "Are you the one? Are you the one in my dreams?" She said to herself. Before the Battle of Orb, Loretta had a recurring dream. About a man with green eyes and a strong voice, she couldn't see his face, but the voice was commanding, but gentle. The busty redhead thought the pilot of the red mobile suit she battled was it. Banshee took off into the stars, hunting for Justice.

West of Mendel Colony

Two brilliant white _Nazca_-class ships hovered far from the battlefield, Standing on the bridge of his personal flagship, the _Blood Fang_, Anthony Russo, Commander of the White Wolves, and Captain David Victor Russo, his father and flag captain observed the brawl intently.

"So may EA ships... too bad that we can't get a bite of the action." Anthony remarked bitterly.

"What was the reason Metal Mask told us to stay away?" Victor asked.

"Rau said he had all the forces he needed for this operation, and if he needed our help, he'd ask for it. His way of saying, 'I'm onto you, you've been compromised. Don't mess me with me.'I'd like to get him in my crosshairs and blow his damned head off."

"Lovely, make sure I get a front row seat for that." David snorted.

"And it's only the beginning. I've received disturbing information in that regard from Zala's cabinet."

"What disturbing information?" The elder Russo's eyes narrowed.

"Zala gave an order to purge Naturals, Natural lovers, half-breeds, and non-loyalists." Anthony said rather rattled, "He's purging ZAFT of all the undesirables."

"What's that nutcase thinking?" David muttered. "He DOES know we have Natural allies and Naturals within ZAFT itself? How can the rest of the Supreme Council support this?"

Anthony nodded, "I have no idea but he needs to die and rather quickly. The sooner we link up with Sebastian the better."

"Think we can capture Rau and ram an iron rod up his ass?" David snorted.

"I'd prefer to just put a piece of hot lead through his head and make sure he's nice and dead."

"Do that after I'm done. Nice rhyme by the way." David sniggered, his son cracked a smile.

"Has the Message been sent on the Storm Wolves' old radio frequency to the lead ship of the group that left Ame-No-Mihashara?"

"Yes, son. We received word, Sebastian and Shiho visited their old den and met up with Andy and his crew."

"And Admiral Halberton joined them to boot. He's as good at ship to ship as Rau is," Anthony replied "We'll humor blondie for a bit longer before we make our move. I really hate that bastard."

"That makes two of us, considering he took your mother and brother away from us." David snarled.

"Mom I was expecting. She didn't care much for us anyway, Zavier was the shocker."

"I guess we can just watch as Seb goes toe to toe with the Earth Forces...want some popcorn?" David held up an open bag of the hot buttery goodness.

"Sure...To hell with regulations." Anthony laughed, taking a handful. "Eat up boys, we're just spectators here. Might as well get comfy."

All the pilots of the Four Ships Alliance were holding their own against the Earth Forces, but it was the Storm Wolf himself that was the true marvel. Sebastian cleaved through a Aile equipped 105 Dagger with a Grayback, slagged two Strike Daggers with the railcannons, and sliced a Duel Dagger with the glowing green blade of the double beam saber. The green and white mobile suit then rocketed towards the enemy fleet itself. Storm Wolf's ten forest green wings spread out, and a massive cannon flipped over its left shoulder.

"What is that?" Cagalli started to say but didn't get a chance to finish as a massive orange and blue beam lanced out from the cannon, slicing through a _Nelson _and two _Drakes_.

"_That_ is the weapon which is going to kill GENESIS!" Sebastian said with relish, "The Wolf Claw, a positron rifle you could call it. It also makes for a great ship killer. I didn't use it on Earth since because it has a rather adverse affect on the environment."

"Not…Bad…try and put…in…" Cagalli's voice fizzled out, the radar also went dead.

"Blackout!" Sebastian grunted and the familiar form of Nightshade descended. The Combat Coordinator said nothing, igniting the Nightshade's beam sword and going straight for Storm Wolf. The Greybacks came up, and energy blade met physical blade in a battle of dominance once again.

Loretta found Justice, "Hey honey! I found you!" She grinned lecherously, firing her rifle and reeling out her gunbarrels.

The Crimson Knight had prayed he'd seen the last of the red and white Strike/Blitz hybrid in Orb, sadly those prayers were unanswered. "Not that crazy flirt again!" Athrun groaned, firing the Fortis back at her.

"Now is that anyway to talk to a woman?" Loretta giggled dodging the beam and fired the rifle attached to Banshee's Trikeros shield, at the same time launching Banshee's Glepiner rocket anchor, plunginged into Justice's left shoulder. Athrun cussed in every language he knew, firing both the Lupus and Fortis, finishing off with one of the beam boomerangs.

Loretta dodged the shots, but in the process her mobile suit's left arm got severed by the Bassel. "That wasn't very nice!" she hissed. Igniting her beam saber, Banshee swung upwards, leaving a molten scar across Justice's front.

"Damn it!" Athrun grunted. He fired everything in Justice's arsenal to keep the busty, red haired nympho away from him.

"The more you push me away. The harder I'll come at you! Unlike those other three, I don't stop until I get what I want!" She said, determined.

On the other side of Mendel, Rau stood on the bridge of _Vesalius _watching as the Earth Forces and Four Ships Alliance exchanged blows, "So, the Earth Forces beat us to the punch."

"Are we going to engage sir?" Ades asked.

"I don't think so. The Earth Alliance have brought a sizable fleet with them, including those three new Gundams, it would be a dangerous fight even with the new GuAlZs. We'll hold back for the time being, but I'm going out myself to investigate the situation sooner."

"Is it wise to go alone sir?" his flag captain replied.

"I'll be fine," He said, leaving the bridge without any further argument. He headed down the hanger, passing by his ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type, and ZGMF-515 CGUE in favor of ZAFT's newest mass-production model, the ZGMF-600 GuAlZ, painted in the pure white all his machines shared. _Everything is coming together now, soon Mu will know the truth. And the endgame will be upon us. _

Loretta grinned perversely. "Nice shot babe, how about a shot at me in bed?" she started to perform multi-directional attacks using her gunbarrels. Three shots raked across Justice. Two were deflected thanks to the shield, the last creased Justice's right shoulder, leaving a molten, burned gash. Banshee fired all three of the PSA equipped lancer darts at the weakened point and destroyed Justice's right arm. The rifle burned off Justice's head.

"Your mine now!" She purred hormones raging. Banshee's thrusters ignited. The beam rifle went rapid fire, knocking out the Fortis, and machine cannons, the Lupus was destroyed, and Justice's head was a molten pile of slag. "I win!" She grinned triumphantly. Athrun couldn't believe it. He had been defeated.

"You put up a good fight, but not good enough. All I have to do now is tow you back to the ship. I'm eager to see your face. Azrael can have the mobile suit, but I get you all to myself." Loretta cooed. Athrun would have rather been tortured than spend a night in a locked bedroom with Loretta Frost. She started dragging Justice's battered hulk back to the _Seraphim _when the Banshee swerved to avoid the blast of a Lupus beam rifle. "Athrun!" Kira yelled, Freedom barreling towards the two of them, the Gerbera drawn.

"Ooh, a new player? I can go for a threesome!" She grinned, her hormones and adrenaline were running so high she failed to check her power levels. While she could take credit for severely damaging one of the most powerful mobile suits in the Cosmic Era, she had drained much of her battery's power.

The Gunbarrels wound out again and started firing. But the beams were getting weaker and weaker from every shot. And Kira was fresh. He let the top two gunbarrels float just above Banshee's head, he swung his mighty blade hacking off the Gunbarrels, and Banshee's head at the same time.

"Why you!" Loretta brought up her rifle again and tried to fire but a large spark was all it produced. "Damn it, I played with him too much! I'm almost out of energy!" she cried in disbelief. The redhead cast aside the defective weapon and readied the beam saber only to have the remaining arm slagged by the Xiphas. Kira swept through the legs, leaving Banshee as little more than a torso. AAHHH." she screamed, feeling a warm wet sensation in her flightsuit. "Oops." She blushed.

"Athrun, are you alright? Wow, she did a real number on you."

"I'll be fine. The _Eternal_ transferred all of Freedom and Justice's spare parts to the _Archangel_. I'll head over there and get fixed up." His best friend replied, disgust clear in his voice from nearly being defeated by the redhead. Kira wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

Loretta opened her cockpit and stepped out hands up boobs floating in Zero-G, "Yoohoo! I surrender, guys!"

Athrun grunted. "My weapons are fried, but I can still move. I'll take her back with me. Have Tolle meet me with the Aegis, I'll take it out and hook back up with you."

"I'm going to find Sebastian and back him up." Kira said.

_This guy is really getting on my nerves!_ Sebastian Storm Wolf batted aside Nightshade's beam sword with a Grayback, and returned fire with the railcannons. Nightshade tried to avoid, missing one slug, but the other slammed full on into its shield, taking out the heat rod. But Raviel paid it no mind.

"I will only say this once, General, You will either submit and be made a prisoner of the Earth Alliance, or you will die here!" Raviel said in cold monotone. "Your mobile suit will be studied and analyzed in minute detail and made to serve us!" The beam sword ignited and slashed through the left shoulder, melting armor and leaving a smoking hole.

"You'll have to defeat me first!" Sebastian shot back, replacing the Greyback with a Lacerta and parrying Nightshade's main weapon. The dried blood red mobile suit kicked its green and white counterpart, a yellow blade in the foot flared to life, raking along Storm Wolf's left kneecap, slashing into the internal machinery.

Sebastian grunted, slashing wildly with the beam saber. "Taking Storm Wolf into custody." Raviel responded. But he wouldn't the opportunity.

"Leave him alone!" Akatsuki swooped in to rescue the Storm Wolf. The Beam pods circling around the golden Gundam beam spamming to put Freedom to shame. An emerald burst sheered off Nightshade's head, The Type 73J2 twin beam saber mounted on Akatsuki's rifle ignited, slashing off Nightshade's right arm. Raviel grunted in frustration and retreated.

Mu had just finished off the last of the Strike Daggers giving him trouble when a familiar pressure built up in the back of his mind, "This feeling…_He's_ here? Damn it!" He contacted the _Archangel_, "Flay, tell Murrue I've detected Le Creuset here, He's within the colony itself, I'm going in to find him." The Strike's wired gunbarrels reconnected to its body, and he spun and flew straight through the harbor into the colony interior itself.

"Where are you, you masked jackal? Let's finish this once and for all!" Mu muttered to himself.

His wish was granted as he saw Rau's GuAlZ approaching from the opposite direction. "So, we meet again Mu! How appropriate our final battle would take place here, Hawk of Endyimon!" Rau said with a sinister tone to his voice, "We'll finish this here and now!"

"What are you talking about?!" Mu shot back, two gunbarrels coming up to range and letting loose at the white machine.

"You never knew the truth, but don't worry, I'll make sure you know before you die. I don't need to worry about you killing me. After all, what child can hope to surpass his parent?" The Hawk froze, and it gave Rau the opening he needed to shoot off the upper left gunbarrel.

"You hesitated, Mu. You hesitated and it cost you big!" The GuAlZ's extensional arrestor lancing out as a distraction for a shot from its large beam rifle to slice across the Strike's left arm, burning out the hydraulics, rendering it useless, and the red and yellow shield fell to the ground.

"Shut the hell up!" Mu snapped, firing his beam rifle and just grazing the GuAlZ's head.

"Hahaha! You're all alone here, Hawk of Endymion! No backup, you fall here and now!"

"We're only getting started here, Le Creuset!" the remaining gunbarrels redeployed as the two machines clashed.

As Nightshade retreated, Cagalli was able to reestablish comms with her fellow noble, "Sebastian, you alright?" she asked, as Namikaze joined Akatsuki and Storm Wolf.

"Yeah, some damage to the armor and the left leg's hydraulics, but other than that, I'm still in good shape.

"Commander La Flaga contacted us earlier. He said Le Creuset is here and was going to go deal with him."

"Where exactly?" Sebastian's voice and eyes hardened.  
"Inside Mendel itself. No one's heard from him in awhile and Captain Ramius is getting worried." Kazuma said.

"Okay, I'll go and back him up." Sebastian said. Storm Wolf's green wings flared and the majestic machine shot into the colony interior. Cagalli then got a frantic call from Kisaka.

"This is _Kusanagi!_ We've gotten tied up on a cable! We can't get away! 105 Daggers and a Nelson on our tail! " Cagalli's eyes flared. The crew of the _Kusanagi_ had been hand-picked by her father himself for their loyalty, loyalty now transferred to the Lion's daughter. Cagalli wasn't about to let such loyal crew die.

Akatsuki roared towards the trapped vessel, opening firing with its rifle and the DRAGOON system. "You're clear _Kusanagi!_"

"Thanks to you, Lady Cagalli, your father would be proud." Kisaka said, the pride all too evident in his voice.

Banshee and Justice came aboard the _Archangel_ with a full armed guard contingent. Loretta emerged from her cockpit. Every man could only stare at her busty figure, accentuated by the pink Earth Forces flightsuit she wore.

"All this for little old me? I'm flattered." She said. "Where's the pilot of the red mobile suit? I want to meet him." Athrun came up. She got a good look at his face. Her heart broke. "You're not him…Your eyes are right…but you're not him." Loretta's eyes teared up, and she started to cry.

"Don't cry!" Athun said as Loretta went to her knees, weeping. "Take her to the brig!" He said to the guards who lead the crying woman away. Tolle came up from behind him.

"Justice really got chewed up! Did she do this to you?" Tolle remarked in a teasing tone.

"Sue me! She had me off guard with all her flirting!" Athrun snapped. "Is Aegis ready? I need to get out and there and find Kira."

"Of course it is! Unless you'd rather stay here and make out with your new girlfriend!" Tolle laughed. Athrun just growled and climbed into Aegis' cockpit and quickly launched.

The Strike and GuAlZ were starting to show the signs of wear as their battle raged on. The GuAlZ had melted gashes in its armor in the left shoulder and leg, and on the right side of the torso.

The Strike was in much worse condition, it had lost three of its wired gunbarrels, and the beam rifle was just made a casualty of a slash from the GuAlZ's beam claw. The Hawk's options were now limited to one gunbarrel, CIWS, and the Armor Schneiders.

"Losing to a mass production unit of all things." Mu grunted in frustration. He aimed the remaining pod, but the GuAlZ swept to the right, missing altogether. Rau just laughed as he pierced the final barrel emitter. Mu was really on the edge as he ejected the now useless Striker pack and pulling out the Armor Schneiders.

"Think those toothpicks will help you? I think not." The GuAlZ's two extensional arrestors lanced out. One cleaved the Strike's right arm clean off and while the second one speared into the gash in the chest area burned open by an earlier attack. An explosion in the cockpit sent shrapnel into its pilot's lower side.

Not too far away, Storm Wolf flew over the deserted cityscape of Mendel. The Wolf could only gaze on in silence at the passing ghost town. "Disgraceful, this is just as bad as Junius Seven," Sebastian remarked. "Mendel, Copernicus, and Junius Seven, Blue Cosmos' finest handiwork. If they get their hands on either Freedom or Justice, We'd have a holocaust on our hands." Sebastian replied. He eventually found the Strike about to be finished by the white GuAlZ.

"I told you, Mu, you didn't have a chance against me. And now, you pay the price!"

"Oh no you don't." Sebastian said, eyes narrowing. He raised one of the Lobos and fired, the beam missed but it was enough to save Mu.

"What?" Rau said, "Connor is here as well!" The GuAlZ raised its rifle to fire at Storm Wolf, but a barrage of emerald beams speared both the weapon and the head. "Freedom!" he snarled as the aforementioned mobile suit descended like a blue winged angel, forgoing the Damascene Gerbera in favor of the fiery crimson blade of a Lacerta beam saber, Freedom streaked by the white GuAlZ, the crimson blade severing both legs, and cleaving off the arms. The white mobile suit crashed to the ground.

The badly mauled Strike was the first to land, setting down with a less than dignified thud. Freedom and Storm Wolf were just behind them, their landings far more controlled. The GuAlZ's hatch popped open, and the masked pilot leaped off the shattered remains of his machine, just barely missing having his brainpan ventilated.

"Come back here, Le Creuset!" Sebastian called out, Fenrir drawn.

"So, the Wolf emerges from his den at last! This time it will be to the end! Follow me if you dare!" Rau sneered, running off towards the nearby building.

"STOP YOU COWARD!" Sebastian yelled, shooting with his USP, Rau turned and fired back. Aegis landed nearby.

"Where was Commander Le Creuset going?" Athrun asked, drawing the standard ZAFT machine pistol.  
"I have no idea, but we are ending this here and now. Let's go!" Sebastian said with determination, as he, Kira, Athrun, and Mu stalked through the halls of the building.

Author's Notes: Chapter 39 redone. Chapter 40 will come asap.


	40. Mendel Bound Pt2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Mendel Bound pt.2

GARM Facility, Mendel Colony

The four pilots descended deeper into the bowels of abandoned laboratory. The Storm Wolf looked more than a little tense. White knuckled fingers gripping the .45 caliber autopistol tensely. They reached the end of the hall, entering the main laboratory. Standing in the center of the room was a large metal tube.

The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due slowly walked toward it, almost reverently. "So this is it? This is the device that brought Kira and me into the world," Sebastian's blue eyes gazed silently at the artificial womb in front of him. He laid a hand on it.

"You okay?" Mu asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…coming to terms with it." "Rau is still around here somewhere. Let's get the bastard."

"I suppose a welcome home is in order for you two." Rau sneered. "You're both abominations created by your fathers, here in this forbidden temple, the Genetic Advanced Reproductive Medical Research & Development facility. A monument to the twisted and corrupt ambitions of men who forgot their way and only cared about their own glory! They toyed with humanity, and dared to play God!"

"What do you mean by that?" Kira shot back, hands tensing on his gun.

"We already knew about what happened here, Rau, it's nothing new to us!" Sebastian said.

"And what gives you the right to sound like you're above all others?" The Hawk of Endymion snarled at him.

"You have a connection to this place as well, Mu. You see it was your father, Al Da Flaga, who funded the work of Ulen Hibiki and Timothy Connor. I have every right to judge humanity, you see, I am your father, Mu. The fool wished to live forever, and used his money to gain immortality, I am his defective clone!" Rau declared, his haunted laugh making the best madman proud.

"A clone of my father? You're even more deluded than I thought!" Mu replied.

"With the money they had, Connor and the Hibikis went to work creating more abominations, like you, Sebastian, and your dear friend, Anthony as well. Finally they brought you into the world." He directed his mad gaze on the Eagle Knight, "The whole world is full of nothing but hatred. I will make the world burn, the human race will extinguish itself!" This was the final straw for Kira, images of Flay dying, screaming as the flames burned her alive was too much for him to bear.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Kira roared, opening fire. The shots caught Rau off guard. His own burst ripped into Kira's flightsuit, but not before a slug ripped through his hair…and the strap of his mask.

The shots went wide, ripping into the silver mask, Rau cried out in anguish as it went flapping away into the darkness, the four pilots were rooted to where they stood as they took in bright blue eyes, and a face with a clear resemblance to the Hawk.

"It's not possible!" Athrun said. Sebastian just glared coldly at him.

_It IS him!_ Mu thought, wincing from his injury.

"The hatred of humanity is engulfing the universe! I will be the one to open the door, and none of you can do anything to stop it!" Rau declared, feeling his last vestiges of control slipping away, before he ran out, leaving the four battered pilots alone…

Outside Mendel

The ZAFT task force remained where it was, watching the battle between Earth Alliance and Four Ships Alliance come to an end. On the bridge of the _Nazca_-class cruiser, _Redemption_, Captain Marie Yukari tapped her foot in irritation. It had been almost two hours since Rau entered the colony and she was starting to get upset.

"Commander Le Creuset should have been back by now. It's taking way too long. Put me through to the _Dark Tooth_." She ordered her communications officer in a harsh, calculating tone, tossing her salt and pepper hair in its low ponytail over her shoulder.

Marie's son, Commander Zavier Yukari, appeared on screen. His blue eyes had a mad glint in them. His blood red hair just barely brushing his shoulders, wearing the red of a ZAFT elite appeared on screen. "You called, Mother?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm worried about Rau. It's been two hours and he hasn't checked in. Captain Ades is getting worried, and I'm starting to as well. I'm afraid those Naturals may have gotten to him and finished him off. If they have…I'll cut them out like the disease they truly are!"

"I'm certain nothing's wrong, Mother. Rau can handle himself." Zavier tried to calm his mother. "If it will make you feel better, I'll launch in my machine and go investigate."

"Thank you, dear. Go and see what happened to him, Zavier. Your GuAIZ-S should be more than enough to handle anything Connor and those pathetic Naturals have available." Her silver eyes softened just slightly, "Please be quick, my son. Bring Rau back as soon as possible. The less time I spend here, the better. Too many bad memories."

The demon's pupil smiled with malice. "I understand, with pleasure, mother." he left the bridge bound for the locker room then the hangar. Zavier strapped himself into the seat of his olive colored ZGMF-600S GuAIZ Commando Type or GuAIZ-S for short. Developed for covert operations, besides the standard beam claw equipped shield and extensional arrestors the GuAIZ-S type had two anti beam depth charge launchers mounted on the legs and two smoke grenades plus a modified version of the standard GuAIZ rifle made for close quarters fighting.

"Zavier Yukari, launching!" The GuAIZ variant took off towards the colony, sticking to the shadows so as to avoid any fighting before finding Rau. Zavier entered the secondary harbor, entering the same way Rau did.

Rau made it back to his totaled unit and got inside while popping some pills. He reminded himself to have a spare mask in his cockpit should this ever happen again.

"COMMANDER!!!" Zavier called his GuAIZ-S landing near the totaled machine.

If anyone could see Rau's face, they would have been horrified. Rau was smiling. Not a smirk, but a truly genuine smile. "Zavier, you came, good boy."

"Let me get you back to mother, She'll take care of you." He said as he picked up the damaged torso.

"Ah, your mother, a sweet angel if there ever was one." Rau said fondly of the older woman. A closely guarded secret was the relationship between the White Crucible and the captain of the _Redemption_.

The mobile suit and a half were just taking off as the four FSA pilots came running out of the facility.

"They're not getting away THAT easy!" Sebastian snarled, running to Storm Wolf before turning to the others. "Take Mu back to the _Archangel_, then meet up with me, I'm going after him."

Outside the colony Zavier reached the _Redemption_. "Mother, I got him, open the hatch!"

"Get him in, quick! The Wolf is approaching fast!" Marie said.

"Damn it! Sorry for the rough ride, Rau!" Zavier called out as he literally kicked the damaged mobile suit into the _Redemption_'s hangar before charging after the Storm Wolf.

Sebastian stared down the strange machine in front of him. The GuAIZ-S raised its short muzzled beam rifle and fired three rounds in rapid succession. Sebastian deftly ducked out of the way, firing back with one of the Lobos.

"I've waited a long time for this Connor, you traitor! It's time for you to die as payment for killing off Commander Evans!" He lanced out with the extensional arrestors.

"Zavier Yukari! The last vestige of the damned Hyenas! Well, so not nice to see you again! Talked to your father and Anthony lately?!" It was no secret Zavier couldn't stand his older brother.

"That pathetic excuse for a Natural and his half-blood spawn are not family of mine!" Zavier spat as he fired again, gouging off a chunk of Storm Wolf's shoulder armor.

Sebastian fired the Lobos back. The GuAIZ-S blocked the beams before activating the beam claw on his shield and rushed the Storm Wolf.

"Don't think so!" Sebastian smirked, flaring the Planet Defensors.

The shield made contact with the Defensor grid, "Think that will protect you from me!?!" in between the claw's beams a physical anti-beam coated sword lanced out. Cutting through the grid unhindered. "Do you like my new GuAIZ-S, Storm Wolf? It was made for covert operations and also to take on opponents such as you!"

The blade slashed into Storm Wolf's shoulder. Zavier went in for another strike. "I'm gonna enjoy watching your wife cry out for you and your spawn as I rape her nice and slow and make sure your line NEVER goes any further!" he sneered. Something Zavier Yukari learned that day...do NOT mention the words 'rape' and 'Sebastian Connor's wife' in the same sentence. A blue seed fell behind the Storm Wolf's eyes. The sword equipped shield started to come down on the Gundam, "Good bye Connor!"

Storm Wolf's hand came up, catching the blade, before crushing it in its bare hand. "Excuse me? You said you were going to do WHAT to my wife?" His voice was low, bestial even.

Zavier smiled insanely, "Got ya!" the GuAIZ released an Anti-beam depth charge right in front of the Storm Wolf. It detonated in a brilliant flash of light.

"GAAAAHHHH!!" Sebastian yelled, momentarily blinded.

The charge distorted the shield long enough to get a single beam shot in which only scratched it near the cockpit, "Damn it." Zavier cursed.

"Enough, Zavier," Rau's voice came, we're going to regroup, return to base. You've done well today, managing to damage a Gundam like that."

"Roger, and I thank you for that sir." he replied as he released his remaining ABDC and his two smoke capsules before withdrawing, leaving Storm Wolf to hang in space.

"Asshole." Sebastian wheezed, "Wait until Shiho gets her hands around your pencil neck!"

ZAFT fleet

"Pilot Yukari has returned." _Redemption_'s tactical officer reported.

"Notify the _Vesalius_, have them prepare my CGUE," Rau said in a strained tone. "Order all ships to launch their machines at once!"

"Are you sure you should be fighting so soon? You're still worn out from the last battle." Marie asked wearily. Rau put a reassuring hand on her face.

"I will be fine. Don't worry." Rau readjusted his mask, and left for his flagship.

"Oh Commander, I was worried sick about you!" Ades fretted before Rau cut him off.

"I'm fine, Ades. Open a transmission to the Earth Alliance flagship. I have something to say to them. Attention _Seraphim_, this is the ZAFT vessel, _Vesalius_, Rau Le Creuset commanding. I have a POW I'm returning to you. If you'll give us a few minutes, we'll have her in an escape pod and on her way to you. Please stand by." He then turned to his flag captain. "Notify the rest of the fleet, we're going after the Wolf. Notify all machines to launch." Rau turned and headed for Angela's quarters, "I'm going to end this here and now, Connor. Wait and see. You can't stop the fires of judgment, and I will see to it personally!"

Predator, Duel, Blitz, and Buster sidled up to next to Storm Wolf. "Sebastian, We were getting worried! The Earth Alliance has moved off. ZAFT has started advancing, though."

"Lovely." Sebastian grunted, still clearing his eyes from the effects of Zavier's parting gift.

Nicol took note of the damage to Storm Wolf, "It looks like you took a fair amount of damage. You okay, Seb?"

"Yeah, Nicol, I'm fine. My pride's a little busted for getting knocked around by a grunt suit, but I'll recover. But we've got something of a problem. The Blood Fox was the pilot of that new model."

"WHAT? That bastard is here?" Shiho's voice was low and shrill at the same time.

The four former members of the Le Creuset team gave off a collective gulp, "You know Zavier Yukari, Shiho?" Nicol said, having heard of the Blood Fox from Sebastian.

"Yes, Nicol. I know him VERY well. He tried to drug and rape me at one point on the Grimaldi Front...I didn't like that."

"HE DID WHAT?" Yzak roared and Dearka slack-jawed.

"It didn't get far, Seb and the rest of the Wolves made sure of that. He tried to come onto me, but I wasn't into psychopaths." Shiho took great pleasure in remembering how, during the bar brawl at ZAFT's base, Sebastian had hoisted Zavier over his head, trying to break him in half quite literally.

"Apparently not because he's still a dick, right?" Dearka joked.

"Sebastian nearly killed the little fucker, until Commander Le Creuset broke the fight up." Shiho said bitterly.

"Didn't want his precious little student getting hurt huh?" Yzak muttered

"About right," Seb replied. "Zavier's like Athrun and me. We all learned our basic skills from him, so our styles are all kinda the same. He used to be a Hyena before becoming a Fox. Zavier was Kyle's XO, as close to him as Shawn was to me."

"What was his machine like?" Yzak asked, wanting to know what to expect if he ever came in contact with Yukari.

"A variation of the GuAIZ. Except this one was made for commando operations. It had a physical sword in its shield, with anti-beam coating, like Freedom's Gerbera. It did some fair damage to me, but nothing major. It's also carrying smoke grenades and Anti-Beam Depth charges."

"Oh shit." All three boys muttered simultaneously.

"Don't worry, Now that we've fought them, we can prepare countermeasures."

"What good would depth charges do on a mobile suit?" Dearka wondered.

"It diffuses the strength of beam weapons, and disrupted the barrier so he could shoot through it. He got close." Sebastian noted the blacked mark near the cockpit. "Those ABDCS are nasty. He hurled one right in my face and it went off."

Dearka winced "He detonated it right in front of you? I'm surprised you weren't blinded."

"I thought I was, Felt like my retinas melted." Sebastian muttered.

Yzak rolled his eyes, "Great now we got to worry about ABDCs being used as Flash grenades."

"A step at a time boys," Sebastian said. "Right now, let's get back to the ship."

_Vesalius_

Rau looked on as Angela, wearing a standard ZAFT spacesuit, found herself ushered into a waiting escape pod. "You have the disk, my dear?" Angela nodded, clutching the disk close. "Good. We're going to release you to the Earth Forces now. Good luck." the hatch closed and the escape pod launched.

"Is my CGUE ready?" Rau asked. "The mechanic he looked to answered affirmative. The mechanic didn't understand the true nature of his thin smirk. "Excellent, I'll head out right now." This was where the End would begin...

"You alright?" Flay said, getting up out of her chair as her cousin came onto the bridge, a frustrated scowl on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Send a message to the fleet. Tell them ZAFT has a new model equipped for commando operations," Sebastian said.

"What's going on here?" Flay said, as Rau's transmission broadcast. "The _Vesalius_ has launched an escape pod and it's on a course for the Earth Forces fleet.

"The ZAFT fleet has launched mobile suits," Mirialla reported. Sebastian didn't say a word; he just hurried back down to the hangar bay and boarded Storm Wolf, launching out into battle once again, keeping a specific watch for the Crucible.

"Rau's up to something, I know it! Given what Kira did to his GuAIZ, He's probably going to be in his CGUE. Storm Wolf shouldn't have any trouble against the likes of that, but he's still one of the best for a reason. I won't make the same mistake of thinking my Gundam is superior to a grunt suit." Sebastian's eyes still ached from the battle with Zavier earlier.

All five ZAFT vessels started disgorging their mobile suits, including a formation of GuAIZ-S's. At the head of the entire ZAFT mobile suit force was Rau's CGUE flanked by the Blood Fox's GuAIZ. "Commander, a little something for you." Zavier tossed a spare depth charge to him. "They proved to be quite effective on the Storm Wolf. So keep it in case you need it."

"You're a good boy, Zavier, you've been one of my best students. I'm putting you in for a promotion to whitecoat after this battle." Rau complimented him. "I'm also telling you, Shiho Hahnenfuss will be here as well."

"Oh really, Shi-hoe is here? Fine then, I'll let you have the Wolf, and I'll deal with the bitch!"

"I'll deal with Rau, Shiho…Zavier's all yours. Look out for him though. That GuAIZ of his has some nasty surprises."

"Thanks for the warning." The brunette's voice was hard and professional.

Rau's white CGUE had undergone some changes since the last time Sebastian saw it. The shield mounted 28mm Vulcan cannon was replaced by a beam Gatling gun. It carried a GuAIZ-issue beam rifle and what appeared to be a sheathed physical blade.

"Ready for round two, Storm Wolf?" Rau sneered. He opened fire with two quick shots from the rifle. "You know I'm going to hurt you!"

He flipped open the Grayback, batting the darts away. "Bring it on." He snarled. Rau opened fire with the Beam Gatling. The Planet Defensors folded open, the beam splashing on them. "Not enough!" he declared, firing back with the Xiphias. Rau drifted to the left, barely avoiding losing his head to the railgun shells. He body checked Storm Wolf before it could fire the Lobo. Squeezing off a few quick shots, burning a nice neat hole in the right shoulder.

"Sebastian, lure him over to us!" Murrue said. Storm Wolf headed back towards the _Archangel_, Rau's CGUE closing in behind him. He turned around, kicking the beam rifle out of the CGUE's hand. A quick burst from the left side CIWS destroyed it.

Storm Wolf ignited a beam saber, swooping in for the kill. Rau pulled out the strange looking sword, igniting what appeared to be a laser along the edge, reminding Sebastian of the Schwert Gewehr from the Sword pack.

"You didn't think I wouldn't have prepared for fighting you in your preferred method of combat, Sebastian? Don't forget who taught you your basic combat strategies," Rau smugly reminded, the two blades colliding. Rau went for a wide swing upward, Storm Wolf flared its wings, dodging backwards, while spinning on its axis for a quick horizontal swing. Storm Wolf's CIWS peppered the CGUE, digging into its armor.

"This isn't working!" Sebastian growled, pulling out both Lobos, and going guns akimbo. Rau smirked; he had been waiting for this. Ditching the laser sword, Rau's CGUE kicked Storm Wolf in the chest, causing the grip to slip on one of the Lobos, which Rau quickly snatched and fired, slagging one of the railcannons.

The CGUE lost its head and the arm containing the beam gatling to Storm Wolf's beam saber. Rau decided nothing more could be gained from fighting him. He primed the Anti-Beam Depth Charge Zavier gave to him.

"It's time for this to end. I'm on my way to my sweet angel, Storm Wolf. Together, we'll set the world ablaze!" Rau cackled, imagining the Wolf's confusion at the mention of a "sweet angel." He used that confusion as an opportunity, tossing out the ABDC, Blinding Sebastian once again.

"FUCK! I'm getting tired of those things!" Sebastian swore, returning the beam saber to his hip. He stared at the laser sword floating in space and caught it, "Well, it's not a total loss, Got a new toy to play with."

Angela gazed out the escape pod's small viewport watching as ZAFT and Four Ships Alliance clashed, the Earth Alliance fleet sat idly nearby.

"This is not good!" she said. "I need to establish contact with them." Angela started fiddling with the radio. After a few minutes she found an Earth Alliance frequency and spoke. "This is Lieutenant Angela Ramius, 303rd Tactical Mobile Armor Squadron, EAS _Roosevelt_, Atlantic Federation Navy, I…I have the key to ending the war!"

This got everyone's attention, Azrael sat bolt upright in his chair. "Get that escape pod!" The Earth Alliance mobile suits leapt back into the fray. A three cornered battle broke out.

"That pod is ours! Clotho, deal with that red mobile suit!" Orga cackled, as he and Shani charged towards Angela.

"This flying piece of red shit isn't getting past me! You'll be terminated by my finishing move!" Clotho shouted giving all he had.

"Guess again!" Athrun said, flipping Aegis to mobile armor mode and fired a blast from the Scylla.

The shot clipped the Raider slagging its right wing, "Stupid piece of shit!" he shouted firing his rail guns. Athrun ignited Aegis' two wrist mounted beam sabers.

The Raider switched to mobile armor mode and made a limping dodge as the thrusters on the right side were damaged. "You're NOT getting that pod!" Athrun said, slicing off Raider's wings.

"You bastard!" Clotho shouted returning to MS mode, "YOU'RE TERMINATED!" he fired his shield mounted railguns.

Storm Wolf swooped in, firing the Lobo. "Guess again!" Sebastian yelled, folding out the Planet Defensors.

The Raider fell back nearly totaled, "You'll pay for that!" Clotho raged at the damage done to his machine.

As The Storm Wolf and his two fellow Knights fought against the Druggies, The wing of GuAIZ-S's noticed the Predator dealing with a flight of Strike Daggers and moved to engage. Zavier hung back, content to let his underlings do the dirty work, until he observed Predator shred one machine, the explosions flowering in a very distinct manner.

"Back off! That bitch is mine!!" he knew who the pilot was.

Shiho snarled silently, firing Predator's beam rifle. "Die, Zavier you bastard!"

The Commando unit dodged the shot, "Well I was right: you are the pilot!!" Zavier sneered.

"AHHHH!" she cried, Predator's 37mm cannons flipped open, spraying shells.

"Come on you whore, is that all you got?" he said as he saw the attack coming. He was baiting her, trying to get her to lose her temper.

The GuAIZ-S's shield came up over the cockpit and part of the head as it lined up its stubby beam rifle, firing a rapid burst in the Predator's arc of fire.

One emerald dart grazed Predator's shoulder, burning off one of the cannons. The other caught it on the right leg. Shiho ignited a beam saber, arcing down towards the GuAIZ-S's shield.

Zavier countered with a well timed swing of his shield, deploying its sword and cutting off the saber's emitter. He deployed an ABDC for good measure, letting it detonate between them.

"AHH!" Shiho screamed as Zavier turned tail and ran. "You son of a bitch!"

"Sorry Shi-hoe, I gotta run." The GuAIZ-S retreated, leaving Shiho to rattle off her entire list of cuss words.

"GOD DAMN THAT PENCIL NECKED COCK SUCKING SONNOVABITCH! When I get my hands on him the first thing I'm shooting off are his FUCKING BALLS! JUST YOU WAIT, ZAVIER, YOU ASSHOLE!!!" The brunette raged, ripping off her helmet.

Freedom had the Gerbera out, fighting Forbidden. Shani swung his scythe failing to strike its target. The katana came upwards, intersecting with the Forbidden's blade.

"Why won't you die?"

Kira had nothing to say, firing the Xiphas point blank. The machine raised its shields blocking the incoming rounds. "Get outta my way!!!" Orga sneered firing his back mounted beam cannons.

"Athrun go for the pod! I'll handle this guy!" Sebastian ordered.

"Oh no, you don't!" the Calamity fired its Scylla directly into the Aegis' flight path.

Athrun transformed Aegis again, meeting a Scylla with a Scylla. A pair of beams fired through the resulting explosion. Aegis had a chunk of shoulder armor and its foot burned off. Athrun fired back with the rifle. The round tore off the arm holding the bazooka.

Orga checked his power readings "Aw hell!" He turned and retreated, leaving just Freedom and Forbidden. "The two of you are chicken shits!" the B-CPU shouted firing his magnetically manipulated Scylla at the Freedom arching it to the left. Storm Wolf stepped in between, deflecting it back with the Planet Defensors.

Shani raised his shields only to have one of them blown off due to lack of power. Kira took that opportunity to slice through the shaft of Forbidden's scythe, which REALLY pissed Shani off. The last of the EA forces scattered with the EA Gundams' retreat. Freedom sheathed the massive katana, and caught the escape pod, "Nice job, Kira! Whatever Rau's plan is it just got derailed!" Sebastian gave a nod of approval.

The Earth Alliance finally started pulling away, but ZAFT wasn't finished just yet. Zavier growled in frustration at how powerful the Four Ships Alliance vessels were. He caught sight of the _Eternal_, knowing from Rau's briefing it was Lacus' personal flagship. A terrible idea formed in the Blood Fox's mind, what better way to bring pain to one of his hated rivals than killing his beloved mate?

"_Dark Tooth,_ destroy the pink ship! Ram it if you have too!" Zavier ordered. "Let's see how the Wolf does with a dead mate!"

"Yes sir! For the glory!" the captain said, The _Dark Tooth_ charged straight at the _Eternal_, heedless of their own fate. Zavier watched as pods ejected from the ship as it made it mad charge. The _Nazca_ fired all its forward weapons at the _Eternal_ in a mad attempt to destroy it.

"We got a _Nazca_ inbound! They're going to ram us!" Aisha, sitting at the CIC panicked. "I always knew the crew of the Grimaldi Hyena was crazy!"

"Fire CIWS! Try to drive them off! Evasive now!" Andy barked, looking back to Lacus. The_ Eternal_ started to pull away, but the _Dark Tooth_ continued on its deadly march.

"LACUS!" Sebastian pushed Storm Wolf's thrusters to the breaking point, heart pounding every second. He fired the Lobo, his shots just missing the massive ship. Zavier grinned in anticipation for the slaughter to come.

"You can try all you want, Storm Wolf, but you can't stop it!"

Miles away, Anthony watched the battle on a screen with tense eyes, then pointed out as the _Dark Tooth _charge the _Eternal_, "Dad, is that ship doing what I think it's doing?" he ask his flag captain.

"Yes it is, Son! Those bastards are going after Lacus! Let's light them up!" David said.

"Forward cannons target that _Nazca_! Full volley!" He ordered.

"Fire at will!" David barked. A stream of beams lanced out from the _Blood Fang_ and _Blizzard Prowler_, each shot finding its mark. The crew of the PSV _Dark Tooth_ could only gaze stupidly before they died. The dark brown _Nazca_ went up in a flash of light and fire.

If not for the polarizing glass of the viewport, Lacus' eyes would have been melted. "Oh my!" Lacus said. "Was that from one of ours?"

"No, it came from far off! I'm not detecting any ships in the area though," The radio operator said.

"Lacus..." Sebastian sagged in Storm Wolf's pilot seat. "Oh, thank God." He then thought of the unknown beam strike. _Long range cover fire while staying undetected? Only one guy I know of utilizes that tactic…_ A secretive smile crossed his features as he whispered under his breath. "Anthony...you're out there aren't you? Thanks man. I owe you big. The last vestige of the Grimaldi Hyena is gone."

Anthony nodded like he heard Sebastian, "Alright, fire three more volleys then displace and fall back to Pegasus."

"Son, wasn't that ship we destroyed the _Dark Tooth_?" David asked.

"Yeah…yeah it was! Hear that everyone? We totaled my runt of a little brother's flagship!" A string of cheers went up over the deck. "Good luck, pup. We'll meet again soon enough. It will be good to see you again."

_Redemption_, Captain's quarters

Zavier growled and banged his fist on his mother's desk in frustration. Not only had he been denied the thrill of removing Lacus Clyne from this world, he had lost the last piece of his old team, "Damn it all to hell, mother! We had them! WE HAD THEM! And then those mystery shots took out my damn ship! It's all I had left of Commander Evans, and now it's GONE!"

"Calm yourself, son. Think about it, who else specializes in such long range attacks without being detected?" Marie's voice was collected as always, but anyone could hear the quiet rage behind it. "Those tactics could only come from one person." Zavier took a moment, and his eyes narrowed before punching the wall so hard it left a dent.

"FUCK YOU ANTHONY! That does it, Mom! Next time I see him, he's dead! You hear me, DEAD! If he and Connor join forces…" His rant was cut short by Rau's image appearing on the monitor.

"Do as you mother says and calm yourself!" His voice was controlled but powerful. "Yes, your fears are quite valid, Zavier, the White Wolf's appearance was unexpected, and it did cost us a ship today. Should the Twin Wolves join forces, it would be devastating. But this was just one battle, and the Storm Wolf is not without his flaws. It's just a manner of…exploiting those flaws. We have to strike at his vulnerable spots, and then…We close the trap!"

Zavier's face twisted into a sadistic grin. "Hehe, I can live with that. As long as the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due suffers before he dies, I'll be happy. But let's not stop there. Be sure we get my bastard of a brother in the deal as well."

Rau's expression matched his disciple's "Indeed, we must hit the Storm Wolf at what he cherishes the most. From there, it will be easy to break him. Enjoy your time with your family, Sebastian, it won't last much longer!"

Author's Notes: Oh thank you lord for all that is holy and good! The Mendel arc is complete! We're getting close! A little side trip to visit Sebastian's old mentor comes up next.


	41. Master and Apprentice

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1. Rin Canaver, Seto Blaze, and Sasuke Blaze are the creations of EmperorDraco7

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Master and Apprentice

Sebastian wore a weary expression as he gazed out on the star field. After the events at Mendel, he cleaned up and dragged Mu down to the observation deck saying he needed someone to listen to him rant for awhile, "That was a cluster fuck." He remarked "Rau's gone completely off the deep end. Not mention I let that little fucker, Zavier Yukari, get to me...and in a mass production suit no less, how disgraceful."

"Mind explaining how you know him?" the Hawk of Endymion replied. He'd never seen the Storm Wolf so angry before, and it bothered him just a little bit.

"Oh gladly! Zavier Yukari was the executive officer of our favorite axe crazy, Blood Knight, Kyle Evans. He's just as bad as Kyle was, in some ways, maybe even a little worse. But the kicker, he's Anthony's younger brother. He loathes me, he hates Anthony."

"Oh great, so what's his claim to fame? It sounds like you have a bit of history with him yourself," Mu remarked.

"I'm not sure if I told you about this way back when, but I spoke of a brawl between the Storm Wolves and Hyenas on the moon? He was the cause of it. Shawn and I caught Zavier trying to feel up Shiho. Kyle and the rest of his squad jumped to the little fucker's defense. The rest of the Wolves joined in after that. It was real nasty. Needless to say, Shiho and I do not like him."

"Ok, that's not a case of him being crazy. That is a case of him being full out batshit insane." Mu concluded.

Sebastian snorted, running a hand through his sweaty hair, "You're telling me! He's a rabid follower of all of Zala's anti-Natural propaganda, a true believer of the highest order. His mother's the same, maybe even a little worse."

"His mother?" Mu shuddered inwardly.

The Storm Wolf nodded, "Marie Yukari, another real piece of work. Like my dad, and both of Kira's parents. She worked on the Ultimate Coordinator project. She sees Naturals as an 'infection' that must be cut out. She's an ice cold bitch, with antifreeze for blood and a block of stone cold granite in place of her heart."

Mu thought for a moment, "Why does that way of thinking sound familiar?"

"Mikhail Coast?" Sebastian offered.

"That's the guy. Are those involved somehow?" Mu shuddered at the thought.

"Actually, no. Coast can't stand her. He's an ice cold bastard for sure, but he's loyal to the PLANTs, But Marie and Zavier...They're scary people with an agenda. Throw a major wild card like Rau Le Creuset in there, and you've got a crew which even I would be afraid of. Speaking of Rau and Marie, The two of them have been having an affair through this whole thing."

The Hawk paled and gave Sebastian a stare that said 'what the hell.'

"Yeah, he called her his 'sweet angel.' Rau's exact words. Zavier reveres Rau as a god, he considers him like a son. I fear this isn't the last we've heard of those three."

The Storm Wolf's last words were lost on the Hawk. His mind was currently shorting out at the thought of a monster like Rau to have anything resembling affection for someone, much less full out love, "Rau…actually loving someone? Calling someone his…sweet angel? Mass data processing error! Does not compute! DOES NOT COMPUTE!" Mu said, his brain finally shorting out altogether.

Sebastian burst out laughing. "Since when did you become Mu La Haro? Does Murrue need to reboot you, if you know what I mean?" He grinned. "I know you two have been seeing each other."

Mu was about to retort when Murrue's voice came over the intercom. "Sebastian, can you come to the bridge?"

"Is it the station calling? Is everything alright?" Sebastian said; worry welling up for the safety of the children back home.

"No…it's someone named Sasuke Blaze." Murrue replied. Sebastian's eyes widened.  
"Direct the transmission to my quarters!" Sebastian grabbed a slider rail and took off down the hall. The door wasn't half way open before Sebastian floated through, turning on the terminal on the desk. "Hey, Sasuke! Long time no see!" He grinned to see a sixteen year old male in the standard ZAFT redcoat, blue hair held back by a red bandana. "What's up? How's Rin and Kaguya doing?" The Storm Wolf spoke of Sasuke's cousins, Rin Canaver and her little sister, Kaguya, the nieces of Eileen Canaver.

Sasuke gave a friendly gaze at a man he considered his older brother, both boys trained together under Sasuke's grandfather, the legendary master, Un No Blaze, the man who forged the Gerbera Straight, and Fenrir itself, "It has been a long time, Sebastian. Rin and Kaguya are both fine." Sasuke's features grew solemn. "However, I'm afraid this is no courtesy call. I contacted your space station first since that was the last place you were seen, and they directed me here. It's grandpa, Sebastian…Both Rin and I are here at the Graveyard now, he's dying, maybe a few days at the most. He's asked you come as well, so you can receive your inheritance from him."

Sebastian took a long, calming breath before sitting down in the chair, "Un No-sensei is dying? Oh, this day's getting better and better! I just got my ass kicked at Mendel, and now I find out my teacher is dying! Just fucking great! We'll be there as soon as we can, Sasuke. Send Rin and Kaguya my love."

"I will. Please hurry, Seb. Grandpa doesn't have a lot of time left." Sasuke said, before the screen showed the ZAFT symbol and turned to black. Sebastian slumped in his chair, not wanting to believe what was happening.

A knocking came at his door. "Come in." he sighed. Flay poked her head inside the door. "Oh, hi Flay." He smiled weakly.

"Hi, Kira told me you were in a pretty foul mood after the battle at Mendel, he said I should come see you and spend time as a family. You know, ever since you let slip we're family we never really took the time to sit down and just talk. I feel kind of bad about not coming to see you sooner. I focused all my attention on Kira, and neglected you. I'm sorry." the redhead said.

"No, it's not that Flay. I'm just a sore about getting my ass kicked by Zavier and Rau back at Mendel. And just now, I found one of the most important people in my life is on his death bed, and I have to go and see him!" Sebastian grunted in frustration. Flay took a seat at the other desk as Sebastian expanded on his frustration.

"Un No Blaze was my teacher in the ways of kenjutsu. He is the creator of the Gerbera Straight, like the one Freedom wields, it's one of the Blaze family's oldest, most treasured secrets. Fenrir, is one of his greatest works, his gift to me for my fifteenth birthday." Sebastian pulled out his trusted blade, gazing deeply at the finely polished surface. "I'll tell you, forging these blades, whether for a mobile suit, or a human, is as much an art form as actually learning how to use them. Un No-sensei is quite good at both, but there aren't many people in this day and age who know how to forge katanas in general, much less fifteen meter long beasts for mobile suits to use, Especially when something like a beam saber is a lot more practical. I was one of his last students."

"And now he wants to pass his knowledge onto his apprentice, before he dies." Flay said gently, taking his hand into hers.

"It's not about that, Flay. I'd be happy to keep his knowledge alive for future generations. For me, sensei gave me something much more precious. He taught me about _lif_e, how to get through life, especially when it hits you right in the face. He said so himself. 'Kid, I'll be brutally honest with you, Life is a cruel, insensitive bitch! Nothing hits harder than life, and the key here is not how hard you can hit, but how hard you can get hit, pick yourself back up and be willing to move forward. There's a simple word for that, resolve! A lot of people don't have even that basic resolve to endure the shit life throws at them. But I look at you, and I see that resolve, and I see more, much more. There will be times when you feel you are all alone…I tell you, Sebastian Andrew Connor, you are not alone unless you think you are alone and You. Are. Not.' I've done my best to remember those words, and honor him. Un No-sensei is one of three people who made me what am I today. Sensei taught me how to empty emotions into my blade, turning it into my power. Anthony kept me from twisting sensei's teachings into something dark and sinister, and Lacus…Lacus' love healed my heart." Sebastian broke down. Flay gave him a sisterly hug.

"Come on, we'll go up to the bridge and tell Captain Ramius, I'm certain she could allow for a short delay so you can stay with your master in your final hours." Flay smiled.

"Thanks. I'd like to introduce you and Kira to him as well. You, mainly because you're family, and since Kira does wield one of his blades, he's had to learn at least the basic tenets of the Blaze family style." The two left his quarters and headed for the bridge. Both Murrue and Natarle sympathized and agreed to change course.

"There it is." Sebastian said quietly. "The Graveyard, built from the remains of old O'Neill Class colonies like Heliopolis and whatever debris came close enough for the inhabitants to collect. Un No-sensei is the only resident these days. He maintains a massive workshop which allows him to forge those weapons in the same manner which the old masters have been doing it for centuries."

"We've got a mobile suit inbound! It's a CGUE!" Sai said. A black and white CGUE came out of the colony towards them, but it didn't attack, it came to a stop in front of the _Archangel_, and hovered.

"It's alright, that's Sasuke right there. I recognize his colors. Flay, hail him." He waited a moment before a nod came from the redhead, "This is the Orb Mobile Assault Ship, ONV _Archangel_, Sasuke, that you?" He asked.

Sasuke, wearing the red flightsuit of a ZAFT Elite came on the side screen, "Yeah, Sebastian. Follow me, I'll be your escort. Seto and Rin are with Grandpa right now…I'm glad you came. Lowe is here too."

Sebastian looked to Murrue. "We may be awhile."

Take your time, we're in no hurry." She replied. Sebastian gave a small and grateful nod.

"Tell Kira and Lacus to meet us in the hanger bay, tell Sasuke to stand by, we'll be right with him." He looked to Flay, and the two cousins departed the bridge for the hanger.

Freedom and Storm Wolf took off, following Sasuke's CGUE. The three mobile suits flew deeper into the Graveyard's interior, landing near an old, enormous warehouse. Parked outside were four other mobile suits, Un No's tan GINN replete with katana and wakizashi set, a second CGUE, and a BuCUE, it was the fourth mobile suit which caught Kira and Flay's attention, it looked a Gundam, but also had clear signs of being related to the Astrays.

"Sebastian…what is that?" Flay said, pointing to the red and white Gundam.

"That, my dear cousin, is the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. One of three mobile suits Orb developed in secret at the same time as the Strike and other Earth Alliance prototypes." Sebastian replied, having gotten the full story on the Astray Frames from Cagalli after joining the nobility. "The Red Frame is piloted by Junk Guild technician, Lowe Guele. He helped me escape from the PLANTs when I faked my death last October. He's another of Un No-sensei's students, but only with mobile suit scale swords."

The warehouse door opened, and Lowe, followed by two others in ZAFT red came out to greet the new arrivals. A tall man with blue hair like Sasuke, and a woman with long purple hair. The girl ran up to the Storm Wolf, giving him a big hug. "Sebastian, it's so good to see you again!" Rin tried to hide the crack in her voice, but Sebastian knew the imminent death of her grandpa tore her up inside. She turned to Lacus. "It's good to see you as well, Lacus. I heard you two tied the knot, it's about time!"

Seto clapped Sebastian on the back. "We're all very happy for you, man. Even Sasuke, right man?" He called to his little brother, who finished powering down his CGUE.

"Yeah…" he replied, stopping dead in his tracks, eyes totaled focused on Lacus. The songstress wore an all pink version of the ZAFT flightsuit. The suit did very little to hide her gorgeous curves and round little bottom.

"Hello, Sasuke, it's been a very long time." She smiled brightly.

"L-Lacus!" Sasuke stared blushing. The Storm Wolf did his level best to stifle a laugh. It was no surprise his wife drew such attention. He had seen how the guys drooled over Flay in the pink and white Earth Alliance cut flightsuit she wore whenever Kira took her for joyrides in Freedom.

Flay giggled quietly, she too witnessed Sasuke's reaction to Lacus' appearance. "He looks like he's about to faint!" She whispered to Sebastian.

"Yeah, Lacus has been friends with Sasuke as long as she's known Athrun. In fact, I think he's in love with her." Flay blushed slightly.

Are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Seto asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Seto and Sasuke Blaze, Rin Canaver, this is Kira Yamato, former pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike, and current pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. And yes, Freedom IS equipped with one of your grandpa's blades. It's the reason I brought him here." Seto stepped forward, evaluating the Eagle Knight with a scrutinizing eye. He said nothing, before motioning to the Storm Wolf and his siblings to step a little distance away for a private talk.

"Why did you give him one of Grandpa's blades? I'm not mad, just curious is all." Seto asked.

"Freedom was meant as a long range interceptor, the only melee capacity it has are its Lacerta beam sabers. Kira's my friend, Seto, as much as you and the rest of your family. I guess it was more for my own peace of mind. I gave him the program detailing all the Blaze family kenjutsu techniques. He picked them up fairly quickly. But, he only wields the mobile suit sized weapon. I don't think he'd go for a sword of his own…yet anyway."

"Well, a friend of yours is a friend of mine. That's good enough for me." Seto said.

"Yeah, We doubt you'd give one of Grandpa's swords to just anybody. As long as he swears to use it justly. I've got no problems," Sasuke gave his approval.

"Same here." Rin said.

"So…what about the other girl? She's not bad looking." Seto spoke of Flay, "Especially that flightsuit showing off her very nice…"

"Watch…what you say about my cousin!" Sebastian cut him off at the end, stepping on Seto's foot. "The redhead is Flay Allster, my cousin, and Kira's girlfriend."

"Allster…as in Vice Foreign Minister George Allster who died a few months back?" Rin asked.

"His daughter, Mom was his older sister. Crazy, huh?" Sebastian sighed. "Well, let's go see Sensei." Seto gave a sober nod, and the whole group walked inside.

Both Flay and Kira's eyes grew large at the sight before them. Katanas, both human and mobile suit sized, littered the warehouse. Some hung from the ceiling, others just lying on the floor, Blades of all sizes. They passed through the forest of swords, heading for the small office where Un No made his home. He was lying in a simple bed, in the middle of hacking up his lungs.

"Sebastian? Is that you, boy?" His voice was frail but it still had that harsh crusty tone which made the Storm Wolf think of Mickey from the Rocky movies. "Well…it is you, Sebastian Connor! The prodigal son returns!"

Sebastian gave a short bow, "It's been a long time, Un No-sensei. You remember Lacus right?"

"Of course I do! Hard to forget the sweetest girl in the entire Earth Sphere. How are you doing, young lady? Did this baka deshi of mine actually tie the knot with you finally?"

"I'm just fine, Mr. Blaze, as a matter of fact, we did! We've been married since last May." She smiled. Un No sighed in contentment and what Sebastian knew was pride in his student.

"Well kid, let's quit with the pleasant talk and get down to the grim truth. I'm dying. I called my grandkids, Lowe, and you here to divide up the estate. All the swords out in the warehouse? They're yours, divide them up as you see fit." He degenerated into another fit of coughing.

"Sensei, I have a couple of friends I want you to meet. This is my cousin, Flay Allster." Flay gave a short curtsy, even if she wasn't wearing a skirt. The aging master cast a sharp eye on the redhead.

"I know your father's reputation, young lady. You'll forgive a cranky old man for not being a fan of a known member of Blue Cosmos' rabid anti-Coordinator drivel. Do you follow those same beliefs?"

Flay shook her head, "No sir. I did at first. I thought Coordinators were sins against nature, and shouldn't exist at all. No offense to all of you." She quickly added, "The last few months made me change my thinking. I know not all Coordinators are bad," She took Kira's hand in hers. "I even fell in love with one of them. I couldn't imagine life without him." Un No simply closed his eyes and winced in pain.

"Well, you two kids love each other, that's what counts. Perhaps you can help bridge the gap," Kira stepped forward, offering a formal bow of his own.

"Un No-san, I'm Kira Yamato. Sebastian offered me one of your blades to use with my mobile suit, Freedom. I'd like to compliment you on its superb craftsmanship. It's saved my life back in Orb and at Mendel."

"Good, I'm glad my blade's getting used." He started coughing again, even more violently than before. "Damn, I don't have a lot of time left! Seto, Sasuke, Rin, Lowe, and Sebastian, in addition to the swords, I have one last gift to leave you." He pointed to the table where five small notebooks with plain black covers sat. "You'll find your name on each of them."

Sebastian opened his copy. He nearly dropped it upon reading the contents, "Sensei…this is…it's the!" The old man smirked. "The complete formula for properly forging the Gerbera Straight, thirteen of the best swordsmiths and metallurgists, including yours truly, spent seventeen years on this masterpiece. Not many people are willing to follow the old ways anymore. You five, my grandchildren in blood and in spirit, are the exception. I entrust the secrets of the Gerbera Straight to you."

"Thanks old man," Lowe gazed fondly at the book his hands. "This is probably the greatest treasure I could ever get, even more so than Red Frame."

The old master started coughing again, more violently than ever. "I can feel Death's hand on shoulder now. It won't be much longer now."

Sasuke sank to his knees, Rin started to cry, Flay brought out a handkerchief to wipe the tears from her face, as Kira hugged her. Both Seto and Sebastian were stoic on the surface, but below their hearts ached. Lacus rested her head on Sebastian's shoulder. Lowe's expression was neutral, but his brown eyes were misty.

"Hey, what are you doing, going all to tears like this? None of you have any reason to cry. I'm an old man, and it's my time to go. I've lead a long full life. I've got three wonderful grandchildren and two fine men who I know will all make me very proud. Once you've offloaded everything of value, destroy this facility. Neither ZAFT nor the Earth Alliance can be allowed to claim it. All the details for the forging equipment are contained within the books. You have everything you need to start forging blades. This is my last request, please carry it out."

"We will, Sensei." Sebastian tried and failed to keep the lump out of his throat.

Rin and Sasuke leaned over, giving Un No a hug. "We love you, Grandpa." She said through her tears.

"Can we at least stay with you in your last moments, Sensei?" Sebastian asked. The elder Blaze gave a weak nod. No more words were spoken; no one left the man's side. Until finally Un No Blaze closed his eyes, and breathed his last. He passed into history, stepping into a long line with his predecessors, the great sword masters of eons past. After a moment of silence, Seto pulled the blanket over his grandpa's peaceful face.

"He's really gone." Rin whimpered, hugging Sasuke.

"No…Grandpa isn't gone. He's inside each of us, and he'll continue to live on in us." Sasuke said. A new fire set in his eyes. Seto clapped a hand on his brother's back. "We should get busy dividing up grandpa's blades and blow this place."

"I can get the others from _ReHOME_ to help us." Lowe offered. "We can swing by Ame and offload the blades which are yours, General." He spoke to Sebastian.

"Then do that, Lowe. We'll have to return to our patrol pattern anyway." It took the better part of a day for the five heirs to decide which swords they wanted, Lowe took three extra mobile suit sized versions for himself, and Sebastian took six large ones and a smattering of the human sized blades. The Blaze siblings were allowed to keep the rest. The swords were being loaded onto a transport shuttle Seto and the others borrowed for the journey with their mobile suits.

"What are you going to do with Sensei's body? Take him back to Aprilius?" Sebastian asked the eldest Blaze.

"No, we're going to bury him on the family plots back on Earth. It's tradition. We haven't seen the old homestead in a long time, we may stay for awhile, soak in the memories."

The two men shook hands, "Seto…good luck to you and the others. You…do realize we may have to fight each other? ZAFT and I aren't on relatively good terms." Sebastian said. Seto shook a hand dismissively.

"Relax. It won't be an issue, if we see you guys during combat. We'll join you in an instant, All three of us!" Seto said. Sebastian shook hands with him. He turned to his brother and cousin. "Go ahead and take off. Sebastian and I will remain behind to set the auto-destruct."

"Kira, you too, tell Murrue to fall back to a distance of 4 kilometers, this is going to be a pretty big bang." Sebastian told Kira and Flay.

"Then let's carry out Sensei's final wish." They went back into Un No's office, where a wall safe sat. Seto opened it, pulling out two small steel keys.

Wordlessly, they entered the main warehouse area, now barren, except for a small console in the far back of room. Seto pressed a button, revealing a screen and two keyholes. "Insert keys to initiate autodestruct sequence." The computer intoned.

"On three." Sebastian said. Seto nodded. "Three! Two! One! TURN!" The keys turned. A timer with a ten minute countdown began. "Let's go."

They ran back to their waiting machines. Sebastian and Lacus were about to board Storm Wolf when they heard Seto's voice call out. He came running up holding a sword in his hand.

"I almost forgot. Grandpa wanted you to have this." Seto said. The Storm Wolf's blue eyes nearly popped out of his sockets at the katana pushed into his hand. It was in a glossy black sheath, trimmed in sterling silver. The handle was wrapped in fine black leather, with silver wrappings over that.

"You're giving me…sensei's _Kikuichimonji Norimune_? This was his most treasured possession! It was his inspiration for the Gerbera Straight in the first place! It's a family heirloom! I couldn't take this! You're the head of the family now, Seto, it rightfully belongs to you!" Seto wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You can and you will. Grandpa explicitly stated in his will the _Norimune _went to you. Grandpa remembered how you'd stare at it for hours on end when you were staying with us back in Aprilius. He loved us all equally, but he saw something special in you, Seb. I know this is the right thing to do, both Sasuke and Rin agree with me. You both take care now, okay?"

"We will!" Sebastian replied. The two mobile suits soared out of the graveyard towards the _Archangel_, and the Graveyard exploded in a brilliant fireball. Unbeknownst to the Wolf and the rest of his team, Anthony also observed the last moments of his friend's old master.

"Sir…the Graveyard's IFF has gone dark." The radar operator reported.

Anthony bowed his head, offering a short prayer, "Rest in peace my friend. Oh, dad. I can only imagine what the pup must be feeling right now."

"He's tough, son. Sebastian will pull through just fine, with Lacus' help." David said. Anthony was about to say something when the radar operator suddenly yelled out.

"I have four contacts on sensors... _Nazcas_! It's the _Vesalius_ and the other ships from Mendel! They're on a direct course for Ame!!!"

Anthony's eyes hardened. "They're going straight for Sebastian's kids! Damn you, Rau! Okay, enough secrecy! Contact the _Archangel_ at once, and do it on the Storm Wolves' old frequency!"

"Yes sir!" The operator quickly went to work. "You're on, Commander!"

"_Archangel_, this is PSV _Blood Fang_, do you copy? _Archangel _reply immediately on this channel, priority one emergency!" Anthony ground his teeth.

"What the?" Flay said, as Anthony's voice came over the radio. "This is ONV _Archangel_, who am I speaking to?"

"This is Commander Anthony Russo of the ZAFT vessel, PSV _Blood Fang_, to Major General Sebastian Connor, Lieutenant Allster. So young lady, you'd better tell the pup, he needs to pick up _right now_!"

Sebastian, then took over, "Anthony...so it WAS you at Mendel, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was me, but that's not the reason I called. Rau is on the move."

"Where is the psycho going?" Sebastian asked.

"If you want to break your enemy's spirit or send them in an uncontrollable rage before you killed him WHO would you attack?" He spoke in riddles.

"THE KIDS!" Both he and Lacus cried out in terror. She grabbed onto his arm with tears in her eyes.

"Please, Sebastian, we can't let anything happen to them!" Lacus pleaded. He nodded before kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Where is he now, Anthony?" Sebastian's voice was now full of steel.

"Rau is headed for Ame with the four _Nazcas_ he had at Mendel. My team is moving at Flank speed to get there as fast as we can. You're closer than we are so you guys need to haul ass NOW!"

"Will do, Anthony...will do. He will die, cause he made my wife cry." Sebastian growled.

"We'll deploy our machines when we're in range." Anthony advised, "One more thing, Sebastian. Listen closely to me."

"Yes?" Sebastian replied.

"DO. NOT. DIE! You may have a higher rank now, but you take this is as fucking order from your superior, pup! You had better take it to heart!" the line cut off.

"Order...received. Mission...accepted." Sebastian's voice was cold, and devoid of all emotion. He then turned to Murrue, a steely resolve in her own eyes. "Captain Ramius…full speed back to Ame-No-Mihashara. I have a blonde haired, mask wearing, douchebag to kill! And maybe while we're at it, I'll see about getting a fox skin rug for my den back home!"

The magnificent white ship's engines flared, leaving the remains of the Graveyard behind.

Author's Notes:

EAS: Earth Alliance Ship

PSV: PLANT Space Vessel

ONV: Orb Naval Vessel


	42. Prelude to a Downfall

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED belongs to Sunrise, Sebastian Connor, Angela Ramius, Loretta Frost, and the Storm Wolves are mine, Maria Allster is EmperorDraco7's, Anthony Russo, David Russo, and the White Wolves belong to Wing Commander White Wolf, and Kumiko and Kazuma Sasaski belong to SPARTAN-251.

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Prelude to a Downfall

(_Archangel_, guest quarters)

Angela sighed as she lay on the bed she'd been given. Every since Mendel, the young lieutenant's life had gotten weirder and weirder. After being snatched up and brought to this strange vessel, she wasn't sure what to expect. The door opened and Murrue came in. Angela leapt off the bed, not wanting to believe it. "Sis? It really is you isn't it?"

"Angie…" Murrue sniffled. "Oh Angie!" Murrue started to cry as she embraced her older sister. "When I heard you were in that pod…I couldn't leave you to the Earth Forces!"

"I don't understand what's going on here at all! I've been rotting in a prison cell since day one. Taken by some masked creep who gives me a disk saying he has 'the key to end the war', and then the next thing I know I'm here!"

"What is this 'key' Le Creuset gave you?" Murrue asked curiously. Angela pulled the disk out and put it on the bed. "Did you happen to take a look at it?"

The younger Ramius nodded, "I did, and it scared me to no end. It contains plans for two new mobile suits. The…Freedom and Justice I think they were called. But it was this one device that caught my eye. The Neutron Jammer Canceller. Murrue, those things could be attached to nuclear weapons! The PLANTS could…" Murrue put her hands on Angela's shoulders. A gesture she often did in the past to calm her sister down.

"We already know about the NJCs, Angela. All of our mobile suits are equipped with them. We're all too familiar of what could happen if the Earth Forces are allowed to have this technology, so relax okay?"

"Thanks sis." Angela said, relieved she wasn't alone. "Could you use some help? I don't want to just be a load, Sis." Angela asked.

"Of course! I could always welcome another hand on the bridge. Neumann would welcome some extra help at the helm," Murrue smiled warmly. "I'm just glad to have my sister back."

(ZAFT fleet, near L3)

The ZAFT task force lead by the _Vesalius_ continued their grim flight towards Ame-no-Mihashara, Rau, Marie, and Zavier all stood on the bridge, planning their next move.

"So we're really going to do it, Rau? We're going straight for the Wolf's brood?" Zavier asked.

"Of course Zavier. Isn't it about time we put that miserable creature down? His blood cannot be allowed to spread any further." Rau replied. _After that we must take down Yamato and Attha. Hibiki's children could be even more dangerous than Sebastian if given time. _

"Still we should be cautious. This could backfire on us tremendously." Marie warned.

"Honestly, Mom, how bad could it get?" the Blood Fox's sneer was cowed by the ice-cold glare from his mother.

"Use your head Zavier! David and Anthony are still out there. If they catch wind of what we're up to, they'd race to Connor's aid in a second. There's a reason Aster gave them the name 'Twin Wolves' and it's a well earned one." Marie said.

Zavier snorted, "Even if they did join up, it isn't like they can outgun us. My GuAIZ-S is one of the best mobile suits around. I already proved myself against his precious Gundam back at Mendel."

"Your mother has a point, Zavier. Alone they might not be a threat...but remember this IS a fully armed battle station we're assaulting. They could turn the tide in their favor." Rau finalized it.

"Of course you're right." the Blood Fox conceded.

"Still, by the time they arrive at Ame-No-Mihashara. It will be too late. The Storm Wolf will be dead and we'll be one step closer to our goal."

"Let's get this done then the sooner the better." Marie said.

"Commander, the resupply ship from the PLANTs has arrived, with the commando team for the operation. That's not all. It seems Chairman Zala has a 'gift' for you on board. It's a new mobile suit." Ades said.

_Blood Fang_, bridge

Anthony was at the map table with the pilots of the _Blood Fang_ around him as well as the ones on the _Blizzard Prowler_ listening, "Alright, Rau's forces will be attacking Orb's orbital station, Ame-No-Mihashara, our mission is to get on scene as fast as we can and join General Connor in defending it."

"Rau has a serious lead on us, they WILL get there before we do." a red haired woman of 19 said on the monitor.

"I'm aware of that captain. We're the Trump card in play here." His expression turned into a feral grin, "Let's show those bastards how we protect our own."

"Yes sir! That little scrape we gave them at Mendel was just the start. I eager to see my little sister again." the redhead replied.

Anthony nodded and started plotting on the table "The ships will deploy their machines ahead of them. All forces will adopt Formation Alpha Two. Let's win this one and rejoin our Brother in Arms." The White Wolves saluted and prepped for combat. "It doesn't look good, does it dad?" The White Wolf asked his flag captain. "I have every belief that the pup can bring Metal Mask down, but Rau's no one's fool. He knows Sebastian's weaknesses very well and won't hesitate to exploit them. I'm afraid Sebastian's protective instincts are going to override his logic. It wouldn't be hard for Rau to manipulate him into some kind of unfair fight. I don't know how to get there to help him, we're going as fast as possible, but I don't think it'll be enough! Plus he's got SOITs with him, the station's security forces wouldn't last long against them!"

The older man gave his son a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You're right, but Rau's not the only one with access to those kinds of troops now, is he?" He smirked. Anthony quickly caught on. David turned on the com, "Lieutenant Dupree, suit your people and prepare to move out on the double. It could mean the difference between life and death!"

_Archangel_, lower storage room

BANG! CRASH! BOOM! THUNK! CHOOM! Two crew members winced at the sounds coming from the empty storeroom.

"How long has he been at it?" One asked.

"Since they got that message, the Boss came down here, locked himself inside, and it sounds like he's really pissed off." Indeed, besides the pounding and crashing sounds, a vile stream of obscenities which even the most seasoned sailors would cringe at were being uttered.

"RAU LE CREUSET IS A DEAD MAN! NO! Worse than dead! I'm going to gut him like a fucking pig! Then I'm going to staple his worthless hide to my study wall, and I'm going to use his skeleton as my personal xylophone! Once I'm done with him, I'm going after his little bitch! She's going to find out just far her back can bend and then I'm going to stick her smug little face right UP HER ASS! Last I'm going after her sick fuck of a son! He likes blood so much! I'll disembowel the fucker and let him watch his guts fall out onto the floor! NO ONE HURTS MY KIDS!" multiple gunshots went off.

"Oh shit! Damn man, let's be glad that's not directed at us!" The crewman said, when the door flew open and Sebastian stomped out, before he turned to them.

"Clean that room up!" He roared. They both saluted and peeked inside. The entire storeroom had been reduced to slag. Massive dents in every wall from punches and even a few well placed kicks, and buried in one wall were twelve .45 ACP bullets, all fired from the Storm Wolf's USP Tactical.

While the Storm Wolf raged, his wife was in their quarters weeping as she was comforted by Cagalli and Flay. "Shhh, shhh," Cagalli soothed, stroking Lacus' soft pink locks. "Kumiko won't let anything happen to the kids. Arashi and Mina won't either. They'll be just fine." She said.

"Yeah, Sebby will get Rau long before any harm comes to them." Flay added. Lacus sniffled and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"It's not that…I'm worried about Sebastian. He's grown very close to the children, and I'm afraid of what he's going to do since they're in danger. He's like his name, a storm, raging out of control. I'm worried for him…"

Flay had nothing to say about that. She too was worried about the unpredictable state of her cousin, she quickly thought of how to change the subject. She was rewarded when she looked to the picture frames Sebastian brought with him from Heliopolis.

"There's something wrong with this picture." Flay said looking at the picture of the Storm Wolves all together. "It's lopsided." She noticed something in the frame. "A second picture?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Lacus sniffled. She gasped when Flay held the picture in front of her. "Oh…I'd forgotten about this!" It was a picture of Sebastian dressed not in his usual Elite Red, but in the white of a ZAFT team commander. Three others were in the picture, a man in his late twenties with brown hair and green eyes framed by oval-shaped gold wire frame glasses also in commander's white. His arm over the shoulder of an older man wearing the black of a ZAFT ship captain's uniform in his late forties with thinning black hair and rectangular framed wire frame glasses covering brown eyes.

Lacus lit up at the picture. "Those other two in the picture are Anthony Russo, the Arctic White Wolf, and his father, David. They trained Sebastian to be the soldier he is today." Flay was too focused on the fourth and last person in the picture, a young woman in her early twenties with long red hair in a high pony tail, and merry blue eyes.

"She…she looks like me!" Flay gasped. She turned the picture around to see four names scrawled on the back in Sebastian's scratchy handwriting, it read, 'Me, Anthony, David, Maria, 3/28/70.' "Lacus…who is Maria?"

Lacus wiped the tears out of her face. "It should be obvious, Flay. That's Maria Allster, your older sister. And…she's a Coordinator." Flay would have fainted if there was gravity. Instead she sat down on the bunk as Lacus continued the story. "From what she told me, your father sent her to the PLANTs when she was just a little girl of five. David found her on the streets, alone and frightened. He took her into his home and raised her as his own daughter. When Anthony put his team together, David and Maria became the commanders of his two _Nazcas_."

"I have a sister…" Flay said. "She's beautiful."

"Just like you." Lacus gazed longingly at the image of her husband. "He looks so handsome. He reminded me of a white knight, so strong and brave. It just intensified my love for him. He saved my father's life to earn that uniform." Lacus recalled the day.

Aprilus One, Government Complex, March 28th, C.E. 70.

_"I wonder what the pup got called in for." David said, as the three sat on a bench in front of the Chairman's office building. _

_"Probably had to do with that little matter of foiling the Blue Cosmos assassination attempt on the Chairman's life." Anthony said. "I don't think Lacus ever let go of his arm after he took that bullet in the back." _

_Maria gasped. "Guys...look!" Sebastian walked out of the government complex, now clad in the brilliant white uniform of a ZAFT team commander. _

_Anthony smirked, "Well what do we have here?"_

"_Hey guys…surprise!" Sebastian said, grinning from ear to ear. He spun once to show off. "Tell me honestly, what do you think?"_

"_White doesn't look bad on you, although if you want my personal opinion, you should stick with red. It made your eyes look brighter" Maria said. _

_"So, you. finally got that promotion you've been wanting. Congratulations. You should be proud" David said. _

_Anthony nodded, "So that's what the old man called you in for. You look good in white."_

_Sebastian fingered the collar of his white jacket, "Yeah, it seems saving the life of the leader of the PLANTs is a really good thing. They gave me my own command and everything. Still, I think I'm going to take Maria's advice and stick with my redcoat, and keep this for my dress uniform." _

_"You do want what you want, pup. I take it Lacus knows already?"_

_"She was there. Who do you think gave me this to wear and said I HAD to put it on right away?" he smirked. _

_Anthony looked behind him, "Is that her coming out?"_

_"Hello everyone!" Lacus beamed. "I see Sebastian told you of his new promotion." _

_Anthony chuckled, "Well he's wearing the most visible sign of it."_

_"I'm just so happy for him. Would you all stand together so I get a picture, please?" Lacus held up a small pocket camera. The four stood together, and with a 'click' the picture was taken. _

_"Congrats again 'Commander' Connor. I think we're going to be working a lot together." The Arctic White Wolf gave a brotherly slap on the back to the soon to be Storm Wolf of Jachin Due. _

_"I look forward to that time, Commander Russo. Thank for being there when I needed it the most." Sebastian said. _

_"Always pup. You know we'll have your back."_

_Sebastian took Lacus' dainty hand in his, "And thank you for giving me your heart, my pretty White Dove." He said, kissing her hand. _

Lacus' cheeks turned the same color as her hair at the memory. "I don't think I was more in love with him other than when he proposed to me after Jachin. I love him so much."

"He looks very dashing." Cagalli admitted, remembering how they hadn't gotten along all the way back in the desert. "We won't let anything happen to the children. I won't let Rau hurt them at all."

After smashing the storeroom into bits, Sebastian retired to his office. He was currently speaking with his fellow nobles back at the station, advising them of the incoming threat.

"Rau and his goons are on the way, Kumiko. I'm very serious when I say this, do NOT underestimate him. Damn it, I should have seen this coming from a mile away. Everyone who could be a relative match for him is here right now. He'd eat everyone alive!"

"Hey now! Aren't you forgetting about me?" Arashi said. "Don't forget, Storm, I'm not called the Yellow Flash of Orb just because it's a fancy title which sounds impressive. I'm fairly confident I can at least hold my own against Le Creuset until you get here. Leave things in our hands, we'll be fine."

"Arashi is right, Sebastian, we're hardly defenseless here. You just focus on getting back. We can weather the storm here." Kumiko said firmly, but gently.

"Well…one bright spot in this, we're getting some reinforcements. Anthony Russo, my former mentor from ZAFT, is coming to aid us. He gave us the initial warning. He'll be coming in two _Nazca_-class vessels, both painted pure white. The _Blood Fang_ and _Blizzard Prowler_. He may use some kind of code to identify himself. Something only the two of us would know."

"We'll stay alert." Mina said. "May Haumea bless you Storm Wolf of Jachin Due."

_Vesalius_, hanger bay

Zavier gazed with lustful eyes at the Chairman's gift to Rau. A tall intimidating metallic titan with a massive spiked backpack.

"Wow, what a beast it is!" Zavier said to Rau. "This will chew up Connor easy!"

"A gift from the Chairman. I must thank him for his generosity." Rau smirked. "ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, truly a sign from above. Divine judgment on those who would dare stand against us."

"Think I could get a Gundam of my own? I like the GuAIZ-S, but to have that kind of power at my finger tips I'd be invincible!" he got a greedy glint.

"I'll see what I can do. I believe that we had a carbon copy of the X10A back in the PLANTs, Chairman Zala decided having a back up of that particular model would be a good thing."

"Hahaha! I get my own version of Freedom? Anthony wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Remember he has an EFT, the Platform that created the Base for the Freedom."

"Hmph, whatever. In the meantime, we have a Wolf to kill!"

Rau had a smile on his face, "I agree. Now be a good little soldier and make sure that the crew doesn't scratch the paint. I'm going to see your mother. I need to spend some time with my angel before the final battle."

Sebastian sat in the pilot's room in full gear, ready to launch the minute they arrived back at the station. "Damn you, Le Creuset! I trusted you! I believed every word you ever said! What were you planning on doing to me? Making me your attack dog?"

_"I highly advise that you take whatever that man says with a grain of salt. Unless he threatens you, a friend or a loved one." _Anthony's voice popped into his head, as he remembered the lessons pounded into him by the elder wolf. Sebastian held up his helmet, the dim light caught by the polished white surface. The sculpted fangs giving a menacing air to it.

_"Rau is an egomaniacal psychopath intent on getting his way, and he's more than willing to manipulate people to do it. You were incredibly angry and bitter after Junius. He was a shark and your pain was blood in the water to him." _Sebastian sighed, putting the helmet down on the bench next to him. As he pummeled his 'inner Anthony', trying to center himself from the stress of the last several days.

"I'm sorry Anthony. I've tried to stay true to your teachings and not go astray like I did in the past, but I just can't shake this hatred of him. What good am I as a soldier if I can't even protect my own family? It happened once before and now it's happening all over again! Some 'Supreme Ace' I am!"

Anthony's patient, no-nonsense voice replied back._"Your emotions can be a very powerful weapon if used properly. Rage is your blade, Love is your shield, and confidence is your grace of movement. If you have to unleash your rage do so knowing you'll strike down your opponent. Think with your instincts. Use every emotion in your body, Rage, sorrow, love, but don't let them consume you. Use your senses, Eyes, ears, even the hairs on the back of your neck."_

He held Fenrir in his hand, took a deep breath, and ran his hands through his hair. "Get a grip, Connor. Anthony would whap you upside the head for acting so aggressive. I've got to keep my head on my shoulders, not just for my own sake but for Lacus and the kids too. Take inventory of your assets, Storm Wolf is the most powerful mobile suit in existence, and unless Rau has something comparable to it, I shouldn't have too many problems. Of course now that I've tempted fate, all bets are off." He chuckled lightly "Some days it just doesn't pay to open your mouth!"

_"The only thing Rau can use to his advantage is your fear. Bury your feelings deep down, Sebastian. He can and will use them against you. It's one of the old tricks in the book and he won't hesitate to utilize it. Your passion is a powerful weapon, but it can also be turned against you. If you have any single flaw, that is it right there."_

"General Connor, we're catching up to the ZAFT ships, but it's going to be a close shave. I recommend you get to Storm Wolf now." Miriallia's voice came over the 1MC.

"Understood, thanks Mir…I'm heading for the hanger now. Rau…you wish death so badly? I'll be the one who gives it to you, but not before I scar you within an inch of your life. I will make it slow, and painful. A death befitting a monster as yourself." The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due took a deep breath, and tucked his helmet under his arm.

Rau stood in the hanger where Providence slumbered. He looked up towards the massive battle machine, "Sebastian, you're going to be in a for rude awakening, my boy. You had such potential to become my greatest instrument of destruction. But Anthony got to you first. Well, I suppose you can't win them all." He mused. "Soon, Providence, we will deal divine punishment upon humanity. However, I'll ask you to be patient for a little longer. I can't reveal my hand just yet." Rau turned to his old CGUE. "I guess I'll have to settle for you in the meantime."

"Rau?" Zavier floated up to him. "Uh, my mom is in your quarters. She wanted to see you. I think she's in…that kind of mood. If you catch my drift?" He grinned perversely. "You'd better go see her, I don't need to tell you she doesn't like to be kept waiting." Zavier turned and headed over to do some maintenance on his GuAIZ-S, now painted a deep matte black.

Rau quickly returned to his quarters and received a very pleasant (to his mind at least) sight. Marie lying on his bed in a slinky black nightgown, revealing her long legs, and despite pushing fifty, she was still quite the knockout. "Hello dear, rough day at work?" Marie purred, putting on the charm. She walked up to him, removing his mask, revealing his deep blue eyes. "You won't be needing that…not around me. I don't care what you think, I love your eyes, they're such a beautiful shade of blue."

"You're the only one allowed to even do such a thing. Anyone else removed my mask, I'd have killed on the spot." Rau replied. Their passion intensified, Marie removed Rau's uniform jacket, and Rau let Marie's nightgown drop to the floor. The bizarre couple fell onto Rau's bed grinding and moaning, going to its inevitable conclusion.

The two were lying in bed together when Ades' voice came over the speaker, "Commander Le Creuset, the fleet's getting close to the station now, and the commandos are set to disembark. It'll be time to start the…operation soon." A twinge of disgust came through on the word 'operation.'

"Understood, Ades. I'll address the raiding party personally in two hours." Rau said. "It's almost time for the Wolf's downfall, once I have his children in my clutches, he'll be so overcome with worry and grief, it'll be easy to bring him down."

On the bridge, Ades sat in his command seat. His attention focused on the starscape as he thought of the upcoming mission. While a loyal soldier of ZAFT, the thought of threatening innocent children just so the Storm Wolf could be killed was one he loathed. _Commander…No General Connor, I pray you reach your home base before we do. If not…I fear for the safety of those children. The commander's become more and more erratic since Alaska. I don't even recognize him anymore. I have no problems following orders, but this is going too far! I can't, scratch that, I WON'T let this happen!_

Rau, now dressed and his mask back on his face, strode into the hanger. He strode towards a squad of eight commandos, all wearing black, checking over their gear one final time before heading out. These men were troopers of ZAFT's Special Orbital Insertion Team, some of the best in ZAFT, and every one of them rabid supporters of Patrick Zala's policies. They noticed the senior officer approaching and threw up picture perfect salutes. "As you were, gentlemen. I'm certain you're aware of your orders?"

The team's commander, a large burly guy by the name of Silva, gave a nod. "Yes sir, Commander Le Creuset, and let us say it's a supreme honor to be involved in this operation with you, sir! The so-called 'Storm Wolf' is a dirty traitor who needs to be down like the dirty dog he really is! My guys are all itching to shed some blood. Cut us loose!"

"Patience, my friend. You'll get your reward in time. For right now, all I need you to do is infiltrate the station, and keep the good General's children…company for a while. Once he's arrived here. I'll step in and deal with him personally. After that…kill the children and return to the _Vesalius_. You'll have a promotion waiting for you when we get back to the PLANTs."

Silva gave a sinister grin. "I like promotions. Don't worry, Commander. The SOITs will take care of business like we always do!" He gave a picture perfect salute, Rau returned with an equally evil grin.

"I have no doubt you will do just that, carry on." Rau turned and headed for the bridge. "Ades, how soon until we reach our objective?" He asked his flag captain.

"Ten minutes at the very least, Commander." Ades couldn't bring himself to look at the man he once respected.

"Excellent! Our goal is almost complete. Have the SOIT squad depart immediately. Notify the fleet, tell them to arm all weapons, and have all mobile suits prepare for launch. Let's see what the Orb Defense Force is REALLY made off. I'm boarding my CGUE. I'm going to personally lead this assault." Rau turned and left for the hanger.

The squad of eight SOITs stood at attention in a perfect line as their commander walked in front of them giving one last inspection before they boarded the shuttle in preparation for their mission. Silva's black soul hungered for the bloodshed that was to come. He'd never liked the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due, thinking he was a pretty boy who got lucky. Silva also hated Lacus and his father, thinking they were bleeding hearts who were too soft to lead Coordinators into the future, the new genesis of humanity.

Silva gave one last salute to Rau, who boarded his white CGUE, before turning to his men. "Alright gentlemen, we've got a dinner reservation to keep, and I wouldn't want to keep our date waiting! Saddle up!" He barked, entering the special shuttle the ODSTs used for commando operations, painted a deep black to blend with the inky dark of space, and a special stealth system based on the N-Jammers to mask their presence from the station's sensors. The shuttle slowly glided into the night sky.

Ame No Mihashara, Control Room

Kumiko, Arashi, and Mina stood at the command table display. They were looking at the radar traffic in the area around the station. The four small red blips representing the Le Creuset Team's vessels slowly inching forward. Trailing behind the ZAFT vessels, but quickly gaining were four blue blips labeled "ONS _Archangel_." "ONS _Kusanagi_." "PSV _Eternal._" "ONS _Challenger_."

"They're not going to make it." Kumiko said. "They're hauling their asses, but they're just not going to make it." Arashi, clad in his brilliant yellow flightsuit gave a solemn nod. "I'll ready the Astray teams and prepare them for combat. We'll hold the line as long as we can until Sebastian the rest of them can get here." The Yellow Flash of Orb turned and made for the hanger bay.

"Arashi!" Kumiko called out to her long time friend. "Stay alive." The blonde nodded and headed out into the hall. The double doors clanged shut behind him. He strode down the corridors; helmet in hand, his face cool and expressionless. The head of the Kazama family knew all too well that the next few minutes could be the most important of his life.

_We don't need to defeat the ZAFT forces, just hold them at bay long enough for Sebastian and the others to get into position. It will be a dark day before anyone sets foot on this station on my watch! That is my vow as the Yellow Flash!_ Arashi thought as he arrived in the hanger, where his yellow M1A Astray waited for him. The pilots stood at attention before him. The Yellow Flash turned to face his men.

"Listen up!" He spoke clearly, his blue eyes two chips of steel, and serious expression on his face. "We're about to have some unwelcome guests, and it's our job to keep them out. But let's be realistic here, we're going up Rau Le Creuset, ZAFT's best space commander, and his team is considered the elite." Several of the pilots shifted uncomfortably, they all knew the stories of 'the man in the white mask.' A thin smile then crossed the Yellow Flash's face. "But you know what? None of that matters! We are sons and daughters of Orb! The homeland may have fallen to the Earth Alliance, but the spirit of Orb goes wherever follow! This station is out last bastion, so we will hold the line! For Orb!" He raised a fist in the air.

"FOR ORB!" the pilots replied, mirroring their lord's gesture.

"Saddle up!" The Yellow Flash of Orb ordered, boarding his mobile suit. He slid his helmet on, and began the start up sequence. "Arashi Kazama, departing now!" He took off out of the hanger towards the ZAFT fleet, a host of various Astray models forming up behind him as Arashi laid out the battle plan.

"We need to keep the ZAFT forces at bay until General Connor and his crew arrives! Third and Fourth Mobile suit teams will establish a cordon around the base, First and Second MS teams are with me! We're going for the heart of the problem! I'll deal with Le Creuset, good luck everyone!"

Mobile suits started streaming out of the _Vesalius _and her cohorts. At the head of the formation, flanked by Zavier and his GuAIZ-S team was Rau in his CGUE, armed with a beam rifle and a Deep Arms grade heavy laser sword. The Yellow Flash raised his own weapon and opened fire on Rau. Two of the GuAIZs got in front of it, using its shield to protect their leader. "Well well! Someone wishes to challenge me? Fair enough!" Rau sneered.

"The infamous Rau Le Creuset! So you'd stoop so low as to strike at innocent children? As a noble of Orb I cannot and will not allow you anywhere near General Connor's pack! I swear this as the Yellow Flash of Orb!" Arashi ignited his Astray's beam saber. The CGUE pulled out the weapon, bearing some similarities to the anti-ship sword used by the Sword pack. The blade sprang to life and the two machines began to clash.

Inside Ame-No-Mihashara

Silence normally reigned in the lower engineering decks, few people went there on a regular basis, usually for a routine maintenance check, or unless there was something that needed to be fixed. The bulkhead suddenly started sparking. The sparks eventually traced an entire man-sized circle. There was an audible thud and the piece of bulkhead fell inwards. Eight imposing figures wearing heavy black body armor, and armed with M7S Suppressed Submachine Guns thundered into the empty room. They did a quick sweep of the area.

The trip had been short, but tense, but the stealth shuttle did its job to perfection. The team had slipped past the station's sensor network, and they had reached their insertion point on the lower decks. Lieutenant Antonio Silva looked on with pride to his men. Despite a near close shave with a patrol of Astrays, they hadn't batted an eye, and now had a foothold in enemy territory, ready to move onto the objective.

Lieutenant Antonio Silva turned to his men, "Alright SOITs, we've been given a job by the big boss. The Storm Wolf is a traitor that needs to be dealt with, but before we kill him, Commander Le Creuset wants him to suffer. So we're going to hit him where it hurts the most, his precious little ones. He's taken in a bunch of snot nosed brats, and we're going to…entertain them for awhile." He gave an evil grin.

Footsteps then echoed off the walls. "We've got company!" The eight commandos slunk to the walls, blending in with the shadows. The footsteps belonged to a lone technician wearing a Haz-Mat suit. And now he was going to be first victim of the ODSTs. He walked right past Silva, who got him from behind with a chokehold, snapping his neck and killing him instantly. "Come on! If that thing had bio med scanners on it, they'll know their man's dead! Let's get to the habitation module!"

At a security station, Silva's prediction was correct. The tech's heart rate flat lined. "Sam! Sam respond!" He changed to the security channel. "Security Breach! Security to engineering deck nine, section twenty-eight!" The cameras winked out one by one, leaving blank screens. "What the hell?" The door flew open, the guard went for his sidearm, but a spray of 5x23mm bullets sent him sprawling bonelessly to the floor. Silva strode in, checking for the quickest route to the habitation module, specifically to Sebastian's quarters. "Let's go, gentlemen…we're not getting paid by the hour here."

Arashi was discovering first hand just how good Rau really was. Despite his CGUE being an older machine, the man was keeping equal stride with the yellow Astray. They exchanged lightning fast melee strikes in between hurling emerald barrages at each other. His attention would occasionally glance to check the condition of the rest of his men. The Astrays were handling the GINNs with little problems, but the GuAIZs, especially the S models, were proving to be a more even challenge.

Zavier had already proven his worthiness to wear the redcoat, bringing down five of the Yellow Flash's men, and just slashed two Astrays to bits with his GuAIZ's built in heavy sword. "Haha! Is this the best Orb had to offer? The Earth Forces had better soldiers than this! Come on! Who here has it in them to take me down!" He shouted out in challenge.

"The boy's quite magnificent isn't he?" Rau commented as he parried Arashi's beam saber. "He's completely devoted to the cause, it makes him a superb apprentice for me. It also helps his mother feels the exact same way. She's the one ray of light for me in this otherwise dark world."

"I'd say you're insane, but I hate such clichés!" Arashi shot back. His beam saber swung upwards managing to cut through the sword, rendering it useless. His CIWS slagged the CGUE's head crest. Rau decided to return the favor by raising the shield Gatling cannon. 28mm shells ripped into the shoulder of his Astray. Both machines had their respective beam rifles raised to each other's cockpits. "Give up! You can't win!"

"Oh, but I already have…Lieutenant Silva?" Rau said. Lord Arashi Haza Kazama's heart stopped when he heard panicked screams. The panicked screams of the orphaned children Sebastian and Lacus had all but adopted as their own. "As you can see, I accomplished my objective. My Special Orbital Insertion Troopers successfully infiltrated your precious Pillar of Heaven, and they now have the Storm Wolf's brood. So now you'd better pray that he gets here…that way I can have his head!"

A beeping on Arashi's radar made him smirk. "You want him so badly, Commander Le Creuset? Here he comes!" Storm Wolf hurtling towards the white CGUE, Grayback primed and ready.

"Rau, you piece of SHIT! I always thought there was something off about you, but you've hit an all time low you FUCK!" Sebastian roared. "Well, Aster was right…evil always does show its true face eventually. I'm taking you out here and now!" Rau didn't blink. "Any last words?"

"I think you should pay attention, Sebastian. Someone wants to speak with you." Rau replied, imagining the pained expression of his foe listening to the panicked cries of the children with savage delight, begging their father to save them. "The lives of your brood are in my hands, and if you want them to survive you will do EVERYTHING I tell you to. We will finish this, on MY terms. Given that Yamato destroyed my GuAIZ and your fellow noble here has disabled my CGUE, I'm rather short on mobile suits…except for my old GINN High Manuever. I know you still have yours, so how about we finish it, GINN to GINN? Because if you decline…I've given orders to Lieutenant Silva to kill ALL the children, quite messily I might add. So think hard."

"You cockbite." Sebastian snarled.

"Sebastian, use your reason! You of all people know this man can't be trusted!" Arashi urged him. "He's playing on your concern for your children! Don't listen to him!" A low growl silenced the Yellow Flash.

"Arashi…shut up! If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it! Those are MY kids in danger there! That mad man has crossed a line and he is going to pay for it! You want a brawl, Le Cresuet? You're on! Erica…I want my GINN prepped and ready to fly in fifteen, equip it with one of the Strike's spare beam rifles and shields, I'll provide the sword." He growled. "_Archangel_, this is Connor, have one of the Gerberas ready."

"You can't be serious? I can't believe you're actually doing this!" Flay was beside herself. "Sebby, didn't you yourself say he couldn't be trusted? Think this through!"

"He's playing you like a piano, dude! Seb, you're not thinking straight at all! Let Kira and Athrun handle him. We'll rescue your kids, I know my mom would never let anything happen to them!" Kazuma urged. Everyone started talking at once, trying to convince the Storm Wolf from the obvious trap.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!" He yelled. "I've given my word, and I'm not going to break it. I've lost enough people I care about during this war and I'm not going to let it happen again! My decision is FINAL and there is nothing that's going to change my mind!"

Flay started to cry, hugging Kira tightly. Murrue shook her head in frustration. Rau in the meantime was enjoying every minute of the growing drama. He had exactly predicted Sebastian's reaction to the situation and he was completely beyond reason, it was now time to twist the dagger further.

"Smart boy, very smart boy." Rau sneered. "Don't take too long. Lieutenant Silva and his men have been antsy lately. It would be unfortunate for one of them to accidentally discharge their weapon among the children. It would be such a tragedy."

(Ame-No-Mihashara control room)

"Shit! Oh, I feel so powerless!" Kumiko banged the master situation display in frustration. She turned to her commanders. "Come on, tell me we're not just going to sit here on our hands and let that psychopath play with his emotions like that?" All of them just quaffed under the Chief Representative's piercing gaze. "Cowards! I never thought I'd live to see the day!"

"With all due respect, your Excellency, those are ODSTs in there. Any rescue party we sent in would be slaughtered in seconds!" One official tried.

"Excuse me, Chief Representative Sasaki? Perhaps I can be of help." A soft feminine voice came from the doorway. Standing there in SOIT armor, minus helmet was a young woman with brown hair and green eyes, the massive SR99D-S2 AM sniper rifle in her hands belied her slender frame. "Lieutenant Rachel Dupree, of the White Wolves, call sign, White Wolf Nine. I'm known to my friends and enemies as 'the Iron Dove'. We can rescue General Connor's pups…after all, Lieutenant Silva's crew isn't the only one who's SOIT."

Author's Notes: YES! It only took me EIGHT MONTHS, but this chapter is done! It gave me no end of trouble, mostly because I was being my own worst critic. This is the final battle between Sebastian and Rau, and I wanted the build up to be nothing short of perfect. Not sure if it's "perfect", but after all the hair pulling and a total rewrite, it should be worth something. I want to give my thanks to my writing partner and dear friend, Wing Commander White Wolf, for his patience and support. I also wish to thank my beta and other dear friend, Centurious the Azure for giving me the resolve to finish this up. Once Seb and Rau's battle has passed, we're jumping straight into Second Jachin. I ask my fans to be patient for a little bit longer.


	43. Fall of the Storm Wolf

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves are mine. Anthony Russo and the White Wolves are the property of Wing Commander White Wolf, and Yukimasa Sahaku is the property of Centurious the Azure. Thank you so much my two dearest friends!

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Fall of the Storm Wolf

Everyone stared at the new arrival with uneasy eyes. She had appeared out of nowhere and made it all the way to Central Operations without even tripping a single alarm. Kumiko appraised the girl with her eyes. While the sniper rifle in her hands certainly looked menacing, Rachel's stance was non-threatening. Kumiko followed her instincts and decided to trust her.

"You're with Commander Russo's crew? You look so young, even by Coordinator standards." Kumiko finally said.

"I was trained quite differently, milady. Anthony is actually my foster brother. My father, Commander Aster Dupree, was ZAFT's finest sniper, he trained Anthony and Anthony in turn trained me. After Dad's death, Anthony and his father took me in. I assure you I'm the real deal, Chief Representative Sasaki. Commander Russo sent me ahead to provide support for you in this very…sensitive situation. Sebastian was as close to Anthony as I am, so I consider him family too."

"Question…How did you even get on the station?" Mina asked incredulously.

"The same way Lieutenant Silva and his people did, Lady Sahaku, a specially designed shuttle with stealth capabilities. I figured I should come up here first, though." Rachel crossed the room to the communications station, "May I? I want to speak with Sebastian, let him know his kids are going to be fine."

"Of course! Perhaps you can talk some sense into him." Kumiko said, relief crossing her face.

"I'll see what I can do," Rachel said, putting the sniper rifle down next to her keying the comm line, "Storm Wolf Actual, this is White Wolf Nine, please respond now, Storm Wolf Actual."

"…Rachel? Is that you?" Sebastian's voice came on the speaker, "What are you doing here?" The Iron Dove smiled.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I'll cut right to the chase, Sebby. Anthony sent me here to rescue your kids from Silva and his goon squad. So don't worry. You go out and give Rau hell! But please, PLEASE do not do anything foolish! Anthony would never forgive you for it, and you can bet your furry ass I wouldn't either! Can you do that for me?"

"You know it! Good luck on your end, Rachel, please…save them for me. Storm Wolf out." The line went dead, and Rachel picked up her rifle and helmet. Her expression was now cold and unreadable. Emotions were now locked away behind the soldier's mask. Rachel's voice was full of authority.

"Chief Representative Sasaki, I give you my word as the Iron Dove that I will not let any harm come to those children. I'd end my own life before I'd sit by and let Silva harm them. He's a disgrace to the name of SOIT, and he will not walk away from this alive. In the meantime, make sure General Connor doesn't do anything to jeopardize his own life. Commander Russo will not forgive him, Captain Allster will not forgive him, and I personally will bring him back to life so I can kill him all over again. Chief Representative, I take my leave of you," Rachel strode out without another word.

(Hanger, Ame-No-Mihashara)

Sebastian had landed Storm Wolf on the station, next to his GINN High Maneuver Type. All of his self-control was coming into play, trying to contain his anger at the situation…sadly it was a losing battle. Images of his children being gunned down were playing and replaying over and over again in his head. Images of Rau cackling in glee at the carnage, all of his failures rushing to the surface, Junius 7, The fallen Storm Wolves gazing on him with disproving eyes, Duncan, Shawn, Shelby, Gabrielle and the rest, all looking at him a single question playing in their haunted eyes…_why__did__you__abandon__us__?_

The Storm Wolf's hands clenched tighter and tighter. His fury growing, "Rau…you're a dead man!" He climbed inside his GINN, now equipped with one of the Strike's beam rifles and spare shields, plus one of the Gerbera Straights. The GINN flew out to where the ZAFT forces had formed a line on either side of the _Vesalius_, a mockery of an honor guard.

Zavier's black GuAIZ-S stood at the head of the line, arms folded. "So, the mighty Supreme Ace is here to play hero! Forgive me if I puke! If I recall, the last time we met I whipped your ass, and you were in your precious Gundam at that point! Now you're in an obsolete tin can! Rau's going to smoke you for good, and I'm going to relish every minute of your humiliation! Try not to lose that fancy sword of yours, I want to keep it as a trophy!"

Sebastian's anger flared, but he kept himself in check, focusing on his true goal, "Alright, Zavier, I'm here. Where's your boss? We're going to settle this once and for all! And after I'm done with Rau, you're next!" The GuAIZ lazily pointed its rifle at the Vesalius.

"Gaze long and hard, Storm Wolf! This is the instrument of your demise! Choke on it!" He sneered, dark satisfaction coloring his voice. The linear catapult slowly unfolded. A dark form appeared in the entry portal, before it launched outwards towards Sebastian's position. A cold sense of dread formed in his stomach, a sense of dread telling him he'd been had…

(_Blood__Fang_, near Ame No Mihashara)

"Damn it! We were too late!" David cursed, "Rau and Marie got here before us! Well, Rachel is at least in a position to help get the pups out of danger. The one I'm worried about now is Sebastian himself. I can only imagine what the poor kid is thinking right now." The older man remarked.

"You and me both, Dad. He's probably not thinking very clearly at this moment. It's going to cost him if he goes into battle like this!" Anthony said. "Maria, go full blast on the engines! Give it everything you got, even it means redlining the reactors! I'm not letting anything happen to our little brother!"

"Roger that!" Maria replied, who started barking orders off screen to her crew. "You heard the man! Full speed ahead! It doesn't matter if we fly the ship apart! We are not letting General Connor stand alone! Prepare launch sequence for all mobile suits!"

A startled cry from the sensory officer put everyone on edge. "Commander Russo you might want to wait a minute! The _Vesalius_ just launched a new mobile suit, and it's not a model I recognize! Standby…it appears to be Gundam-class! IFF is coming up as ZGMF-X13A Providence!"

"Providence?" Maria said worriedly.

Anthony grit his teeth, "The last of the nuclear powered prototypes ZAFT developed, the sister unit to both Freedom and Justice. I believe it was said to be equipped with a next-gen version of the Zero's wired gunbarrels. Only one person could use such a system. Rau you bastard, is nothing sacred to you? All right, I want my EFT ready for launch, double time! I'm going to handle this myself!" he ordered as he left the bridge for the locker room.

The Arctic White Wolf pulled on his pure white flight suit, and picked up his helmet. Anthony headed for the hanger and boarded his YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type. He then opened channels to both his father and Maria on the _Blizzard__Prowler_, "Alright, you two, I'm going to take the hunting pack and get in on this action. You two bring up the rear and provide long range fire support."

"Will do, son." David said. His face was unreadable, but it was clear he was upset at the turn of events. Maria wasn't nearly as stoic, clenching the arms of her commander chair, recently done nails digging into the leather surface.

"Sebastian you walked right into Rau's trap, you idiot! You'd better not die on me! Not after everything I've been through to get back to you and my little sister!" She sniffled, trying to keep a straight face.

"Maria, don't you go to pieces on me too! Sebastian will make it, but he needs a reminder that a lone wolf usually ends up dead. He needs the backing of his family to survive." Anthony said. "He will make it, believe in that." The elder Allster nodded.

The alarms suddenly blared to life, and a ship decloaked right in front of the two vessels. An _Izumo_-class battleship, painted in space black trimmed in an angry blood red and brilliant gold, the vessel turned to face the _Fang_and _Prowler_, Gottfrieds and Lohegrins were primed to fire, "Red alert! All weapons to full power! Ready light wave barriers! Where in the hell did that ship come from?" Anthony barked.

"Ship identified as an Orb _Izumo_-class vessel. Its weapons are trained on us and fully active!" David said. "They're hailing us!"

A young man no older than seventeen sat in the command chair. He wore a plain black version of the Orb Defense Force uniform. He glared before speaking in a frigid voice. "I consider myself a generous man. That generosity is the only thing keeping me from blowing you out of the sky! So consider this your first and only warning! You are currently in space controlled by the United Emirates of Orb and I'm giving you five minutes to turn around or you're nothing but dust in space!"

Sitting in his cockpit, Anthony wasn't intimidated, he replied with his own cold stare, brilliant green eyes meeting his counterpart's blood red. "We're not with ZAFT…not Patrick Zala's faction anyway. I'm Commander Anthony Russo, and I'm on a mission to save a good friend of mine who also happens to be one your nobles. Lord Sebastian Connor?"

"I've been out of the loop for awhile, so you'll have to excuse me, Commander Russo. I'm Yukimasa Ikari Sahaku, captain of the ONS _Kagutsuchi_. We're returning to Ame-No-Mihashara to prevent our countrymen from dying at the hands of Rau Le Creuset!"

"Then we have a common enemy, Captain Sahaku. Despite us wearing the same uniform, Rau Le Creuset is no friend of mine at all! It will be better if we face him together." Anthony said. The two men spent several seconds reading their respective poker faces. Thankfully, Yukimasa was a reasonable sort.

"That's fine...Le Creuset will pay the ferryman's toll for his transgressions." His lips twisted into a scowl, he turned to his XO. "Prep my M1A for combat..." The second in command saluted his commander crisply, and offered no reply. He knew his job. Yukimasa got up then floated towards the elevator. "Relay your plans to my second in command, Commander Russo. He'll make sure it all gets done with extreme prejudice."

Anthony replied with a feral smirk, "Very well, Captain Sahaku. I'm glad we could come to an understanding. It's so nice when groups with differing goals can get along, isn't it?"

Yukimasa allowed himself a devious grin of his own. "Indeed, Commander Russo, indeed. My brother has a saying. 'The family that kills together stays together', probably one of the few things he ever said that I took to heart. Good hunting to you, Commander Russo." The doors closed and he was whisked to the hanger. The _Kagutsuchi_ fell into formation with the two white Nazcas and made for the station with all possible speed.

(Habitation Module, Ame-No-Mihashara)

Rachel led her five-man SOIT squad through the halls of the station, followed by a crew of Orb security troops. "My squad will make the actual assault," She whispered to the lead MP. "We're going to need you guys to stand by in a support position, but do not engage them."

The troopers made their way to Sebastian's quarters in the habitation module. One of Silva's SOITs had taken up guard duty outside to dissuade anyone from trying to attack. Rachel smiled thinly. She held up a clenched fist, the universal hand sign for everyone to hold their position. She handed the massive rifle to one of her men, and drew her combat knife.

Moving through the shadows along the wall, Rachel slowly crept on her toes towards the guard, until she veritably on top of him. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. This would require not only quickness and stealth, but also precision. In the blink of an eye, she lunged, choking the SOIT around his neck. Without a moment's hesitation, she jabbed the knife straight into his throat. He didn't even have time to react as he slumped to the floor, dead.

She motioned to her team, and they quickly advanced as quietly as possible. Rachel took her rifle back, checking the magazine. "Chief Representative Sasaki, this is Lieutenant Dupree, the guard has been subdued and we are outside General Connor's quarters. We're waiting for your orders, ma'am."

"Lieutenant, I'm afraid there's been a new development. Commander Le Creuset just launched in a new mobile suit. It's a Gundam, and a very unpleasant one at that. I'm afraid we were played for fools." Kumiko said. "Process with extreme caution."

"Damn it! Yes ma'am!" Rachel said. She switched over to a ZAFT channel. "This is White Wolf Nine to White Wolf Leader! Lady Sasaki just told me Rau tricked Sebastian with a new mobile suit! Anthony, please tell me you and the guys are on your way now!"

On the _Blood__Fang_, Anthony smirked in the cockpit of his GuAIZ EFT, "Just relax, little sister. The rest of the squad and I are launching right now! We should be there in ten minutes tops!" Anthony then turned to Yukimasa's channel. "Captain Sahaku, were you paying attention just now?"

The younger man nodded slightly, sitting in the cockpit of his personal mobile suit. He was now dressed in a blood red flightsuit of Orb styling. "Yes I did, Commander Russo. I suggest we stop yapping and get moving!"

"Agreed! See you out there!" Anthony replied, his GuAIZ settled onto the linear catapult. "Anthony Russo, launching!" The white mobile suit shot out into space, joined by eight more regular GuAIZs, all in the same brilliant white. A formation of five M1As painted black trimmed in blood red, led by an M1A with gold added to the existing color scheme, flew off the Kagutsuchi, joining the ZAFT machines. "Please hold on a little longer, pup!" He whispered.

Sebastian was getting a dropping feeling in his stomach, as Rau approached not in his GINN HM, but a new mobile suit, A Gundam. It was a dark gray with a midnight blue and burgundy torso. A beam rifle larger than any he'd ever seen before in one hand, the other had a strange shield with a pair of beam cannons and a single beam saber attached to it. The spiked backpack added a truly menacing aspect to its appearance.

"Did you expect me to stay true to our bargain? In war there are no rules. Say hello to the instrument of your destruction, Almighty Providence itself!"

"I never pegged you as the religious type, or perhaps nutty religious zealot type would be better," Sebastian replied.

"Ah, but it's perfect for my purpose! All of humanity will be judged by me. And condemned to the fires of hell where they belong!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sebastian said, and shot at Providence which neatly evaded and the battle was on. The GINN High Maneuver was built for speed and agility, its light-wave pulse engines giving it better evasion than what Providence could manage. But Providence was nuclear powered and had raw power on its side.

Sebastian raised his beam rifle and fired off the first shots of the battle, a stream of emerald green bolts lanced out. Rau smirked, easily guided Providence through the initial attack. "Is that all you've got, Sebastian? Really I expected better from one of my former subordinates! You call that a beam rifle? Allow me to educate you!" The massive weapon snapped up and fired.

Sebastian raised his shield to protect himself. The particle beam slammed into slab of metal. The intensity of the beam was so great that the shield started overheating, melting into a formless lump of metal. The Storm Wolf tossed the now useless shield aside and started firing again.

Rau then fired the twin beam cannon mounted on the shield on the left arm, "I'm bored by this. We need to liven things up a little bit." Rau drawled. A beam saber extended from the shield unit. Sebastian drew his Gerbera Straight, " Are you sure you want use that? We both know how effective physical weapons are against Phase-Shift? I hope that blade of yours doesn't break. It would be a shame to break such a precious gift from your teacher."

"Up yours! Don't you even think of patronizing me!" Sebastian snarled, grabbing the blade in both hands. Rau smirked, arcing the frozen blade of fire as it collided with the Gerbera Straight.

Kumiko winced as she and the other nobles watched the two mechanical titans continued their clash. "What are his chances, Arashi?" She asked.

The Yellow Flash of Orb sighed, "With his mind clouded over the way it is and in an inferior machine to top it off, not very good at all. I think it would be best if I stepped in. General Connor is one of us now, and we look out for each other. If he wants to hate me for it, fine."

The radio then buzzed to life, "Ame-No-Mihashara, this is Sable, come on you guys, pick up! I know you're there!" Yukimasa's voice blared.

"Yuki?" Mina grabbed the mike, "Is that really you, little brother?"

"Hi sis…yeah it's me. I'm coming at you guys full speed with everything I've got…made some new friends as well."

"Give that to me!" Kumiko grabbed the mike, "Yuki…this is Kumiko, you've joined up with Commander Russo's squad I take it?"

"Got that right! Don't worry, the cavalry is coming to the rescue, we should be there in about ten minutes!"

"Don't waste any time then, Yukimasa!" Kumiko said before switching over to her channel with Rachel, "Lieutenant Dupree, reinforcements will be here in about ten minutes, if you're going to go, now's the time to do it!"

"Roger that, Lady Sasaki." Rachel replied. Kumiko set the radio off, and set her attention back on Sebastian and Rau.

"Come on, kid. Hang in there an little longer and don't let Rau get to you anymore than he already has!" She said. Arashi quietly sidled up to Mina.

"If it's not too much trouble, could I borrow the AMATU?" Arashi whispered, "My M1 was totaled in the last battle. I don't want to say I just sat on my hands while one of our own was getting picked apart. I've come to like Sebastian in the time he joined our ranks. It would be a huge waste to lose him now."

She jerked her head without looking, Arashi took it as a yes, and quickly made his way to the locker room to change into his flightsuit.

Rachel took a deep breath before addressing her team, "Alright, boys, this is go time! Myers, Dawson, you two will go in through the ventilation duct over the room, drop a flash in, and then bust down through the ceiling." The two gave a silent salute, and quickly pried the grate off the ventilation duct. The two clambered up into the ventilation shaft, peering down into Sebastian's quarters.

"We're in position, Lieutenant! We've got eyes on the targets. Seven children, and one adult male, they've got three on them, one more standing at the door, another in the bedroom," Dawson said. "Ma'am, I don't like this. We're going into an extremely confined environment. If a firefight breaks out it's guaranteed someone's going to get hit."

"Understood, standby," Rachel said, addressing Hardison, her computer and electronics expert. "Hardison, override the door's electronic lock. We'll toss in flashes of our own at the same time the others do. We're going for hand to hand combat, people!" She said forcefully her voice driving the nature of the mission home.

"Understood ma'am." They all replied.

Hardison, nodded, "Don't worry ma'am, stand back and let me work my magic." He keyed in commands on his handheld, Rachel held a primed flashbang grenade in hand, ready to throw. "Okay…got it!"

"Green light!" Rachel barked, tossing the weapon into the room, Myers dropped a flashbang of his own. Two bright flashes of light and accompanying bangs started a series of cries and screams. The five SOITs burst into the room. Dawson and Myers crashed through the ceiling, landing on two of Silva's men, quickly disarming them.

"Resorting to holding small children prisoner? My father always said that evil will show its true face eventually!" Rachel smirked, knife held in a reverse grip.

"Dupree, You little bitch! You're dead!" Silva roared, drawing his knife, an action mirrored by his surviving men.

"Not before I kill you, Silva, I know all about the things you've done, you're a disgrace to the name of the Special Orbital Insertion Troopers. You and your men die here," Rachel replied, a cold glint in her eye and on her own blade. "We true SOITs will make sure of that!"

The GINN and Providence were still in a deadlock, blade of steel resisting the blade of fire, "You truly are an animal, Commander! Perhaps you need to grow some fur and then you'll be a real wolf!" Le Creuset jeered. "Your honor and sense of pride have clouded your judgment when you chose to use that inferior mobile suit against Providence's divine power. It's so easy to make people do what you want them to do…especially when children are at stake."

"Dream on, you son of a bitch! The only monster here is you! How dare you harm my children! I'll send you to the deepest circle of hell for your betrayal!" Sebastian snarled, slashing upwards with the gleaming blade, bouncing off the Phase Shift.

"Humanity is all the same! They only seek power, and they destroy all those that come in their way to attain it! Hibiki and your father started it with me, and then you, and finally Yamato! It's all the same!" Rau continued his rant.

"Humanity is just as capable of good as it is evil! Just as someone like you exists, someone like me will be as well to stop you! This world is worth protecting! For my brothers! For my sisters! For my family! All of it is worth protecting!" Sebastian said. "Duncan Cooper! Shawn Mason! Gabrielle DuMarchais! For my fallen pilots, all soldiers who have come before me, and all those that will follow! I do this for them!"

"Very noble words, but what good will they do you when you're dead?" Le Creuset taunted, "Perhaps when I'm finished with you, I'll pay your lovely little wife a visit, and ensure that your line can't continue ever again!" Sebastian saw red after that!

"_**NEVER**____**WILL**____**I**____**LET**____**YOU**____**HURT**____**MY**____**FAMILY**____**ANYMORE**____**THAN**____**YOU**____**ALREADY**____**HAVE**__**! **__**YOU**____**DIE**____**TODAY**__**, **__**RAU**____**LE**____**CREUSET**__**! **__**THAT**____**YOU**____**CAN**____**BE**____**SURE**____**OFFFFFFFF**__**!**__**"**___Sebastian roared, the blue seed fell, spun twice, turned gold and exploded outward. The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due let off his largest howl ever, "_**AURRRRRLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO**__**!**__**"**___The alpha male's pack had been threatened and now he was royally pissed off! Which is exactly the reaction Rau wanted. The Storm Wolf was blinded by his anger and concern for his children. And open to make careless mistakes he normally wouldn't.

Sebastian raised his rifle, ready to make swiss cheese of his nemesis, but Rau struck first, lashing out with Providence's beam saber, cleaving the rifle in half, "That was a poor call, Sebastian. Your one advantage is gone, and your only remaining weapon is of no use against my machine's armor."

Zavier was soaking up every minute of the drama, "Ha! He's a raging animal! So much for that swordsman's discipline of his!" Zavier leered as he sat in the cockpit of GuAIZ-S. "Rau's going to take him apart piece by piece! Hope that sword of his doesn't break. I want it for myself!"

"Methinks, coming out here like this was a very bad idea!" Sebastian concluded, "Oh Lacus, please be alright!" At that very moment, Lacus was in the control room with everyone else. Hand on her distended belly.

"Sebastian…" The Pink Princess whimpered. "Please don't be rash! I can't bear the thought of raising our child without you!"

Malchio quietly herded the children towards the corner of the room, trying to keep them from getting in the way. The cramped space of the quarters guaranteed hand-to-hand combat. Despite their faces being obscured by their helmets and polarized visors, both Silva and Rachel's faces were full of antipathy and loathing for each other.

"Little girls have no place on this battlefield!" Silva declared, slashing downwards with his combat knife, "You're interfering with official ZAFT operations! I'm doing the will of my commander and our chairman! The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due is an enemy of the state and he will be put down!"

"Your chairman you mean! I will never acknowledge Patrick Zala in that position ever!" Rachel shot back, going for a stabbing motion that Silva parried with his own blade. The two were visor to visor.

"You're out of your league, Dupree! But if you surrender now, I'll ask Commander Le Creuset to spare you. I could always use some extra company in bed!" Rachel kicked him in the thigh, and delivered a quick uppercut, knocking his helmet off.

"To borrow a line from Sebastian, dream on cockbite!" She snarled, slashing horizontally towards his neck, Silva inclined his head back, saving his jugular from getting slashed, but earning him a nasty cut on the face.

"You'll pay for that!" He spat bitterly, tripping Rachel to the floor and kicking her in the ribs a few times. He yanked her helmet off and picked her up by her chest place. He flipped his knife into an overhand grip, "Don't worry, you'll be seeing your daddy soon enough!" He sneered. His arrogant smirk evaporated when a sharp burst of pain exploded in his chest.

Silva gasped, releasing his grip on Rachel. He staggered back, coughing up blood. He looked to see the source of his pain…Rachel's combat knife buried all the way to the hilt in his black heart. "Looks you're the one who's going to visit my dad…" she said, yanking the blade out and pointing her pistol right between his eyes. "Tell him I said hi!" She pulled the trigger and he collapsed boneless to the ground. She then looked to the frightened children, "It's okay, little ones. You're all going to be fine." She said in her most soothing tone.

"Lieutenant Dupree, Sebastian's getting pasted out there. What's the news?" Kumiko asked.

"Mission accomplished, Lady Kumiko, the enemy squad is dead. General Connor's children are all fine!" Rachel said, triumphantly. "Tell the cavalry to get out there and pull his ass from the fire."

"I'm afraid…it's too little, too late." Kumiko's voice said. Rachel gasped. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Dupree, General Connor's fallen." Rachel collapsed to her knees.

Looking back at his storied career, Sebastian would say that his disastrous fight at Ame-No-Mihashara with Rau Le Creuset was a textbook example of how running off half-cocked often leads to a serious case of dead. While his GINN had the advantage of speed thanks to the mounted lightwave pulse engines, but Providence had sheer power on its side.

And now that Providence has destroyed his beam rifle, Sebastian's only remaining weapon, the Gerbera Straight, was of little use against the Providence's Phase Shift, and the nuclear reactor would ensure that the PSA wouldn't be coming down anytime soon. The best he could do now was madly circle about, praying Rau's shots didn't hit him. "Yeah, this was definitely a bad idea!" Sebastian quipped.

His entire mobile suit then shuddered, when Zavier's GuAIZ body checked him. "Yoink!" The Blood Fox grabbed the Gerbera Straight, and made off with it. The beam fangs on his shield flared to life, severing off the GINN's arms, "Thanks for the present, Stormy! Finish him off, Rau!"

"Indeed, Zavier. I think this little farce is over. It's a shame, really. You could have been something great. But now you're just a raging animal. And there's only one way to deal with a wild animal." The spikes on Providence's backpack flew off, surrounding Sebastian, "You put them down! Farewell Storm Wolf of Jachin Due!"

Everyone could only look on in horror as Sebastian's GINN was caught in the middle of a spider web of emerald energy. "FUCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!" Sebastian screamed, explosions going off in his cockpit, shrapnel tearing through his flight suit.

Cagalli grabbed onto Kazuma, closing her eyes not wanting to see it, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Flay screamed. Lacus fainted, the trauma too much to bear. Kira and Athrun tore for the hanger, both of the same mind to tear Rau into little bloody pieces. The smoke cleared to reveal the remains of Sebastian's mobile suit, the head, and legs had been melted off, leaving just a disembodied torso.

Zavier cackled in pure ecstasy, "Hahahaha! It's over! We did it! We finally did it!" His joy was short lived when a cough came over the speakers.

"Think again…you little putz!" Sebastian coughed. "I survived a nuclear explosion, and two fucking Cyclops! You think Rau's little light show would take me out so easily? I may be out of action…but you've got to face the wrath of all my friends now."

"Perhaps…General," Rau smirked, the Judicium pointed at the cockpit. "But you won't be around to see it." He just about squeezed the trigger, when an M1A painted black with red and gold trim materialized out of thin air, beam saber in hand, "What the?" He said. He barely had enough time to react as Yukimasa cleaved off the arm containing the massive beam rifle. A millisecond after that, an emerald beam ripped through space. Rau had just enough time to react, so Providence only lost its head instead of getting punched clean through the torso.

The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due smirked in triumph, "Like I said, Rau…you have to deal with ALL my friends! Don't forget…Wolves ALWAYS HUNT IN A PACK! AURRRRLLLLOOOOOO!" Sebastian let out his trademark howl.

"AURRRROOOOOOOOOO!" came a howl in reply. "Got that right, Pup! The White Wolves are here and we have your back!" Anthony said, lowering his smoking sniper rifle, "Nice move, Captain Sahaku. That was flawless."

Yukimasa smirked, "But of course! I don't do anything less! And now…it's time for a little justice! Boys, show our guests how we do things Orb style!" A snap of his fingers, five more M1As decloaked from Mirage Colloid. The GuAIZs of Anthony's team approached as well. Round two was about to commence.

"Lenette, Alan," Anthony ordered two of his pilots, "Take General Connor back to the station. I've got some unfinished business here." Anthony said, two of the white GuAIZs took the stricken machine and headed back for the station.

"Hey Rau, what's a war criminal like you doing here?" He spoke non-chalantly, all the while keeping his rifle trained on the damaged Gundam. Zavier's GuAIZ moved in front of it, "Oh, hi Zavier, I see you're still your usual bigoted, asshole self. If you want to die as well, by all means hold that pose. Makes my job that much easier!"

"Dream on, Anthony! You'll never beat us and what we are!" Zavier sneered. He fired off his anti-beam depth charges, producing a bright flash. But Anthony was prepared, his visor polarized, shielding him from the blinding light. The Blood Fox flared the GuAIZ's beam claws and, ready to end his brother's life. "Die Anthony!" He screamed. An emerald beam crossed between the two brother's machines.

The two looked to where Yukimasa's M1A stood, beam rifle extended, "Far be from me to get involved in what's clearly a family squabble, but I've got some aggression that I need to work out. Go check on your friend, Commander Russo. I'll deal with this slime."

"Rau, head on back to the ship! Mom would kill me if I let anything happen to you!" Zavier said, "And take this back with you as well!" he threw the Gerbera to Rau. He nodded and quickly headed for the ZAFT fleet, Zavier and Yukimasa hovered a meters apart from each other, "You think you can beat me, Natural? I'll show you how wrong you are!"

"There's an old saying, don't count your chickens until they've hatched, sunshine!" Yuki replied, pulling out a mobile suit sized katana and charging at Zavier, the anti-beam coated heavy sword extending out of the shield. The two blades silently clanged against each other, exchanging lightning quick blows. "Ha! You're a decent pilot, but your sword skills leave a lot to be desired!"

Zavier ignited his beam claws, hoping to cleave through Yuki's blade. But the youngest Sahaku was a lot faster. He let go of his blade, ignited both beam sabers, parrying the claws with one and hacking off the GuAIZ's head crest with the other. "YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Zavier screamed in rage.

"Enough, Zavier!" Rau ordered. He'd landed on the _Redemption_ because it had been closer, "Return to the Redemption at once! We've accomplished our mission here." Zavier yelled in rage, but complied. His GuAIZ spun on its axis and headed back for the ship. "All ZAFT units return to your vessels. We've accomplished our mission here. You may think you won this battle, Anthony! But you're wrong! Sebastian is injured and will never fight again! So we still win! And now it's just a matter of time before it all ends!" Rau sneered.

The Arctic White Wolf just glared, "Don't bet on it Metal Mask! White Wolf Actual to _Blood__Fang_ and_Blizzard__Prowler_. Dad, Maria, Target the _Vesalius__._ Give Rau and Mom a little going away present!" Anthony said in his most frigid tone. David just nodded, while the redhead gave a shark's grin.

"With pleasure, Anthony! All beam cannons fire for effect!" Maria cried. A titanic barrage lit up

the night sky, and the _Vesalius_ was punctured, exploding in a massive fireball. The Redemption and the two remaining frigates turned tail and headed back for the PLANTs. All ZAFT officers gave a salute to their fallen comrade.

"Farewell, Captain Ades. I'm sorry it had to end this way." Athrun whispered. He looked over to his friend, his expression blank, "You alright, Kira?"

"Yeah…Rau's a dead man, Athrun. I'm going to make sure of that." He whispered. Athrun put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We'll get him together." He said.

Anthony disembarked from his GuAIZ and headed towards the remains of Sebastian's GINN, where the Storm Wolf's battered body was carefully being extracted from the cockpit. He winced at the sight of his oldest friend. "Damn it, pup. You just had to get yourself worked up, didn't you?" He remarked.

"Nice to see you too, Anthony. Your timing was impeccable as ever," Sebastian rasped. "I know what you're going to say…what was I thinking? I walked into that whole situation, so it's just my own damn fault." He coughed up some blood. Flay came running into the hanger, tears running down her face, she threw herself on Sebastian's body, crying her eyes out and beating on his chest.

"You, dumb! Stupid! MORON! How could you be so reckless? I've already lost enough relatives. I don't need to lose anymore!" She sobbed. Kira came up and held her. Sebastian winced, reaching up to brush his cousin's hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry, Flay. I wasn't thinking with my head. Can you forgive me?" He whispered. Flay nodded again and again. Leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "Where's Lacus? I need to see her…" The pilot of Freedom winced.

"Uh, about that, Sebastian. You're going to be seeing plenty of Lacus in the infirmary…She fainted when you got hit by Rau's beam attack. They think…she might have gone into premature labor." He said. Silence reigned in the cavernous hanger.

Author's Notes: I guess Sebastian's kind of screwed. He gets pounded within an inch of his life, and Lacus and his baby are in danger now as well. Luckily, he's gotten reinforcements in the form of Anthony and Yukimasa. They're going to need it for what's to come, for we have reached the endgame! One more chapter after this and we go into the three-chapter finale covering the Second Battle of Jachin Due itself. It took me six and a half years to reach this point, but it's been well worth it.

(Gives formal bow) I want to thank all my fans for sticking with me after all this time. Thank you all so much for your patience in waiting between chapters, and the many reviews you've left. Once Storm Wolf is complete, I can finally move onto the much awaited sequel, "Howl of Destiny." You won't want to miss it!


	44. Aftermath of the Fall

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Karen Willet belongs to Solid Shark. Anthony Russo is the creation of Wing Commander White Wolf, Kazuma and Kumiko Sasaki belong to SPARTAN-251. Yukimasa Sahaku is Centurious the Azure's.

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Aftermath of the Fall

(Ame-No-Mihashara July 29th, C.E. 71, two days after Sebastian's defeat at Rau's hands)

The atmosphere around the station was a somber one for everyone. It still hadn't sunk in that Sebastian had been soundly trounced by Rau's hand and now was confined to bed for the foreseeable future. Flay had been at his bedside every moment, not leaving her cousin's side. She couldn't stop crying. The redhead started wiping the tears from her eyes when she heard the door swing open. In walked Anthony, flanked by David, Rachel and Maria. Flay's eyes widened when she realizes she was meeting her older sister in person for the first time. The older redhead swept up her in a big hug. Flay clung to Maria, and started bawling again.

"Hi, little sister. It's nice to finally meet you." Maria said, her own eyes getting wet. "Oh, you're so beautiful. Just like mom. This is Anthony, his father David, and Rachel. We're all friends of Sebastian's." Flay tipped her head to the three of them.

"I know who you all are. Lacus filled me in." Flay sniffled. "Thank you for saving him!" Anthony bowed, kissing Flay's hand.

"It's not a problem Miss Allster. The pup is like a brother to all of us. I would have done anything for him." He sighed, gazing on at the Storm Wolf's still form. "It's hard to see him like this. It's a slap in the face…I wasn't fast enough to keep him from being so reckless and now he has to pay the price."

"Sebby's not the only one." Flay said morosely, looking to the other inhabitant of the medical ward. Lacus was as still as her husband, the rise and fall of her chest the only clue she was alive. "We're just lucky Dr. Michaels and Dr. Reynolds managed to save the baby." She cracked a small smile to an incubator next to the bed, where a small form was inside.

"Sebastian is stronger than you think, Miss Allster." David replied, "And the bonds of love between him and Lacus are even stronger. As long one of them is alive, the other will pull through as well."

(Control Room)

While the Storm Wolf and his mate recovered, the remaining nobles met in Central Command, Yukimasa entered to be met by a flying glomp from Mina. "Oh Yuki, it's so good to see you again! I missed you so much!" She gushed.

The youngest Sahaku pushed Mina off him, "Sorry, a little thing called personal space. I missed you too, sister. It's good to be back. Where's Ghina? Shouldn't he be here too?" All the other nobles turned stone faced, "Was it something I said?"

"Ghina stayed behind in Orb, no doubt running things for the Earth Alliance as their proxy." Kumiko said darkly. Kazuma came up and nearly gave Yukimasa a heart attack.

"K-kazuma?" He sputtered. "Oh hell! Where did YOU come from? You vanished years ago! They all said you died!"

"Heh, Death would have been preferable for where I've been the last couple of years. I'll fill you in on the details later. Other than that, I'm just real glad to see you again, bro."

"Me too," Yukimasa said.

Kumiko frowned as she stood at the screen looking at the display of Freedom and Justice. "This is what Rau was trying to give to Azrael at Mendel?"

Cagalli nodded, "According to Miss Ramius, that was on the disk he gave her. An emphasis has been put on the N-Jammer Canceller. I don't think I need to say what he was aiming for."

"He wanted the Earth Alliance to regain their nuclear capacity. Because he knows that as long as Azrael is control, he'd advocate exterminating all Coordinators once and for all." Anthony said.

Yukimasa scowled, "The Earth Forces with nukes, ZAFT with GENESIS. It would be total annihilation on both sides if you guys hadn't intercepted the pick up."

"Don't count him out yet, Yuki." Kazuma said, "If Rau is as devious as we think he is…he'll find another way to get the plans into Earth Alliance hands. You can bet on that."

(PSV Redemption, on return to L5.)

Kazuma had been right on the money with his remark, With the Vesalius destroyed, Rau now flew his flag from the Redemption. Marie had been more than happy to give her office to him, and the deranged clone planned his next move. "I should have known Russo would come to his aid. Still…Sebastian will be on the shelf for quite some time. Even if he could recover, there's no way he'd be allowed into the cockpit of a mobile suit any time soon. That means the only real threat to me comes from Yamato and Freedom."

"What about my son? He's not exactly your basic grunt himself." Marie pointed out.

"I'll let Zavier handle him, he's wanted this for a long time, so I'll indulge him. Once we return to the PLANTs, he'll get his new mobile suit. Also, put a request into High Command and have them step up GuAIZ production and distribution throughout the ranks. They'll be needed for what's to come."

Marie kissed him. "Anything else?" She asked.

"You know me all too well," He pulled out a disk, "Have one of our people take this to the dead drop." Marie took the disk and left. A sinister grin crossed his face, "Soon…very soon it will all come together. A shame you couldn't be around to see it, Sebastian. It would be beautiful."

(Sickbay)

Yukimasa entered the ward where Sebastian and Lacus were still interred. He regarded the Wolf with a cool gaze. "The mighty Storm Wolf of Jachin Due…how far you've fallen. Even I've heard stories of the man labeled Supreme Ace. Forgive me if I'm not impressed General." He said in the last word in a mocking tone, "If you were truly the soldier you claim to be, then you'd wouldn't have acted like such a moron in that last fight. You let concern of your family blind your judgment and you made a series of stupid decisions and now look at you, a shell of your former self. Perhaps you're not worthy of the title of Supreme Ace."

"You shut your mouth!" A protest came out. Lacus sat up, looking like she'd been slapped in the face. "How DARE you say such things after all my husband's been through!" Tears ran down her face. The youngest Sahaku didn't budge, directing his glare at the Pink Princess.

"Well, so the daughter of Siegel Clyne awakens. You'll have to excuse me, but I'm stating the cold hard facts. And I'll state another one. You're half the problem, Mrs. Connor. You've coddled him. If he's such a great soldier, he'll suck it up and move on. He doesn't need to be babied." A meaty hand then grabbed him by the throat and flung him into the wall. Yukimasa found himself face to face with a very pissed off Arctic White Wolf.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear, Captain Sahaku. We wolves run in a pack, and do not take kindly to others threatening us…in anyway." Anthony growled, his face coming into the dim lights, revealing a pair of eyes that would put the Arctic wastes themselves to shame, ringed by an angry blood red.

Yukimasa was unflappable, "Go ahead and hit me, Captain. You'll be proving my point." He said.

A fist banged on the steel table. "That's enough! All of you!" a voice rasped, Lacus's eyes lit up when she saw Sebastian sitting on his bed, a less than amused expression on his face. "Put him down, Commander Russo! That's an order!" Sebastian looked to Lacus and then to Anthony.

"Pup, you heard that?" he said.

"Every word, I appreciate both of you coming to my defense, but Captain Sahaku makes a valid point. I did lose sight of things, and it's my own fault. But I think we've got more important things to worry about…like the little matter of one Commander Rau Le Creuset."

Lacus gave her husband a large hug, "Sebastian…" She sniffled. The Storm Wolf stroked her long pink locks. "Oh…the baby! Anthony could you move him over here?" the White Wolf gently wheeled the incubator over to Sebastian's bedside. "Say hello to your son, Siegel Anthony Connor." She cooed.

The Storm Wolf looked down at the small infant, taking in every detail of the child. His heart wrenched when he realized how foolish he acted. Sebastian reached inside and gently put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Hey, Siegel. I'm your dad…welcome to the world. I'm sorry it was such a rough ride for you. But I promise you it will get a lot better, son." He said softly, before his expression turned business. He eased himself into a wheelchair. "Anthony, have everyone meet me in the conference room. We can't delay any longer." The White Wolf saluted and left the room. The Storm Wolf directed his attention to Yukimasa.

"Captain Sahaku…you are right in every single way. But for the sake of brevity, I hope we can move past that now. This isn't the time to play the blame game. Would you agree with me?" Sebastian replied.

The young lord folded his arms, "Believe me, General Connor. I don't like seeing people weighed down by guilt, but I'm also not the type to sugar coat things either. If I have to be an asshole to get someone to pull their head out of their rear end…I will. And I'll tell it like it is, you did some real stupid stuff back there. I want you to answer two questions for me and be honest. Question number one. Are you going to wallow in your own misery and angst about this for the rest of your days?"

"I think I think I can say with great confidence that I will not let this rule me for the rest of my life. I can brood, but I'm not a whiny bitch about it. Never was much for wallowing." Sebastian replied. The youngest Sahaku nodded.

"Good…Question number two, and this is the doozy. Are you going to make the same rash decisions that led to this fiasco in the first place? I mean you lucked out this time, because Russo and I were there to pull your ass from the fire. Next time, you might not be so lucky. And your selfishness could cost you more than just your family. It could cost all the people under your command. And if that costs Kazuma and Cagalli their lives, that is something I just will not allow. If that does happen, I don't care who the hell you are, I'll have a new wolf skin rug for my office."

Sebastian leaned forward, blue eyes meeting red. "If I do get like that ever again…you have full permission to crack me upside the head and call me an idiot."

Yukimasa laughed. "Okay, I'll hold you to that." He said. He cocked his head, "Another thing, what is this I hear about you booting out the Seirans and taking control of all their titles and assets?" Sebastian laughed loud.

"Ah yes, one of my better moments. Yeah, I did out both the whale and the pig. It was a good thing, seems Unato had been selling state secrets to the Atlantic Federation and Yuna was beating on Cagalli. Oh I'd never seen Lord Uzumi so pissed off in his entire life! He really was the Lion of Orb in those few moments. Best part is…I caught the whole thing on tape!"

Yuki cocked an eye, "Really? Think you could get me a copy?"

"Kazuma asked the same thing." He replied. "As for becoming the Fifth Noble House, Lord Uzumi, Kumiko, and Arashi wanted someone they could trust in the slot, even your brother agreed I was preferable to some of the other characters in the Orb Parliament. So I accepted."

Yuki whistled, "Wow, a sign of the apocalypse if there ever was one! Ghina's always looked down at everyone, I suppose it is a testament to your reputation if he backed you ascending to the aristocracy."

He shrugged, "I really haven't had time to enjoy the perks of the office. Been kind of busy if you catch my drift. My main priority right now is to wipe Rau Le Creuset from this mortal existence and end this war once and for all. After that…after that maybe I can settle back for awhile." The two nobles arrived in the main conference room.

The Storm Wolf looked out on his crewmates. Their expressions were neutral, unreadable, swallowing hard, he spoke, "First off…I would like to extend an apology to each and every person in this room. I acted selfishly and unbecoming of my rank and station. My concern for my children got the best of me and I lost sight of the big picture. As a result, Rau nearly killed me and it's only because of Commander Russo and Captain Sahaku that I'm alive right now. I hope you can all forgive my very poor lack of judgment."

Murrue stood up, "Speaking for the whole crew, we're glad you're alright, and we accept your apology. Still, you're not going to get off completely scot-free. You still need to be educated a little. As your peer, may I offer my critique on what you did wrong? I'll try not to be too harsh," Sebastian nodded, "You failed in two major areas, First off, as you've already mentioned, you let your emotions get the best of you. Rau took advantage of that state and was able to manipulate the fight to his advantage. Am I right so far?"

He nodded. "Yes Captain…correct in every way."

Murrue continued, "Secondly, and in my view the worst aspect…you forgot all about us! Fighting alone? I'm no naturalist, but don't wolves hunt in packs for a reason, General Connor?" Tears started leaking out of his eyes, and he nodded again. Murrue smiled, "That battle with Rau wasn't just about saving your children, was it? You were trying to avenge your team. You've never fully gotten over what happened to the other Storm Wolves, have you?"

"No…I never did. They were a good team…they were MY team." Sebastian swallowed hard, his eyes grew hard, "Rau was the supreme commander at Endymion. We were charged with following his orders and I trusted him with my team's lives and he threw them to the dogs! I never forgave him for that ever!" He gripped the sides of his wheelchair, "I'm sorry…it's that attitude that got me here in the first place."

Flay came up to the head of the room, leaned over and embraced him. "Just promise us you won't ever forget that we're here for you," She pleaded. "I don't want to lose any more family." He stroked her soft crimson locks.

"I won't…" He said, wiping the tears from her face, before addressing Murrue, "Is that all, Captain Ramius?"

"Yes, that's all." She said.

"In that case, let's move on. It's only a matter of time before the final confrontation is upon us. We can assume the Earth Alliance and ZAFT are going to bring everything they have to bear against us. The Earth Forces will have their precious nukes, and ZAFT is going to wheel out GENESIS." He snorted, "Which thanks to Commander Russo we know it's location. I can't help but notice the irony." He looked at the chart.

"Jachin…how fitting." Andy remarked. "So what's the plan here, Storm? How are we going to tackle this little problem?"

"Originally, the plan called for me to take Storm Wolf and fly into GENESIS itself and hit the core. Since I'm unable to do so, someone else will need to fly my mobile suit. There's only one pilot here who accomplish that task…" Sebastian looked right at Kira.

"Me?" He said.

"Yes Kira. You are the only one who could bring out Storm Wolf's full potential. I know it's asking a lot. But I have faith in you. I can say with full confidence that one of the reasons we made it this far is because of you and your willingness to protect us all. Can you do this, Mr. Yamato?" Kira nodded, Sebastian gave a nod of approval, before the screen flickered to a bulleted list. "Here's the breakdown of vital targets. These are the areas we have to hit if we're going to end this fight without any further bloodshed. Pay attention, because I'm not going to say this again."

Everyone in the room grew uncomfortable at the sight of the image of the nuclear missile that destroyed Junius Seven. "We all know what this is, an Earth Alliance Shiva-class thermonuclear warhead, the same type that destroyed my home colony. It's a given that there's still quite the stockpile of these babies on Earth. All that would needed to make them viable are N-Jammer Cancellers and thanks to Rau they now have the means to produce them. This going to be one of our primary targets, if any of those missiles find their marks…hundreds of thousands will die."

"No kidding," Mu said, the question is…how to deliver them?"

"I'm thinking they'll probably use mobile armors to haul the missiles, while they're guarded by the Strike Daggers." Anthony said.

"Luckily we have a countermeasure for that," Andy smirked, "The Eternal was originally made to support Freedom and Justice. Among that support were two large weapon platforms called METEORs. You want to deal with those missiles in short order, bust them out, and the sky will light up."

"But to maximize effectiveness we'd need both Freedom and Justice out there at the same time. If Kira is piloting Storm Wolf, that cuts our options in half." Natarle said.

"No it doesn't." Sebastian said. "It just means we need to switch some pilots around." He looked towards Kira, "Lieutenant Yamato…do you object to someone else flying the Freedom for this operation? I know you're protective of that machine, but we need every asset we can get."

"I wouldn't object to this one time, General Connor." Kira conceded.

"Very well then…have the Natural OS loaded up in Freedom. Commander La Flaga will take it out and assist Athrun in dealing with the nukes when the time comes." Mu's eyes grew big as saucers. The Storm Wolf then turned to the busty redhead sitting next to Anthony, "Ensign Frost, you'll be in the Strike for this operation."

"Yes sir!" Loretta replied.

"Cagalli, you'll lead the rest of our G-weapons against Raviel Sierra and the other Earth Forces Gundams. We'll need someone to keep them at bay while Mu and Athrun work."

"We'll do what's needed," Cagalli said. Her eyes shining with resolve.

"Last but certainly not least, Lieutenant Yamato…you are charged with dealing with GENESIS itself by any means you see fit. One shot is all it will take to kill everyone on the planet. But that won't be your only objective. Once GENESIS has been destroyed…It's a sure bet that Patrick will have deployed Rau to guard that monstrosity. My fight with him notwithstanding, Storm Wolf is more than an equal for Providence. I want you to face him. I know you don't like killing, Lieutenant. But Rau Le Creuset is to be executed on sight. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir…" Kira said. The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due appraised the Eagle Knight's expression, looking for any sign of reluctance or hesitation. There was none.

"Very well then…we still have some time before things come to pass. So everyone rest up and enjoy the time remaining. You are dismissed." All got up to leave, "With the exception of Lieutenants Joule and Amalfi, and Captain Ramius. You three please stay." The three stood at attention before Sebastian. He wheeled his chair before Murrue.

"I stand by what I said before, General. I was speaking from my heart, and because you are a friend. I don't want to lose any more friends." She said.

"I understand, Murrue, and I appreciate your candor and honesty. As such, I'm rewarding you." He grinned, "I, Major General Sebastian Connor in my capacity as one of the heads of the Five Great Houses of Orb, hereby promote Murrue Ramius to the rank of Rear Admiral, with all the rights and privileges thereto. I can't imagine a better person to lead the charge than you." He said. "We'll have a more proper ceremony when this is all over. You are dismissed, Admiral."

"Thank you, General." She saluted and departed, leaving the two redcoats.

"Alright gentlemen. I've retained you two because I have a special assignment for you both. I left two points off my list. Taking out Rau, GENESIS, and the nukes are important. But we also have to strike at the heart of the matter." He gazed at Yzak, "Lieutenant Joule…your mission is to seek out the Chairman of the Defense Industries Association, and Director of Blue Cosmos, Muruta Azrael and execute him. Odds are he'll be on the Seraphim. That being said, you'll finally get that legged ship kill you've wanted for so long. Terminate with extreme prejudice. That will be all."

"Yes sir!" Yzak smirked, a strong sense of satisfaction coursing through him. That left just the Wolf and the artist.

"If I may say, General. I have a pretty good idea of what my assignment is going to be…you want me to terminate Athrun's father, right?" Nicol said.

He nodded soberly, "Yes Lieutenant Amalfi. The Blitz's Mirage Colloid will be the perfect tool to allow you access to Jachin itself. Once you are there, you will go straight to the command center…and execute Supreme Chairman Patrick Zala. I didn't bring it up during the briefing because I knew Athrun would object. After Kira and myself he is the best pilot we have. I need him to be focused on the task at hand. If the Chairman goes unchecked, countless billions will die. So I will ask, Can you do this, Lieutenant Amalfi?"

"Yes sir. Athrun's my friend, but I don't want to see the Earth destroyed. I want future generations to appreciate its beauty." He said.

"Very well then, Lieutenant, dismissed." The two saluted and the room was soon empty. He noticed someone standing at the doorway out of the corner of his eye. "Can I help you?" He asked of Angela.

"Yes, General Connor. My name is Lieutenant Angela Ramius. I'm…Murrue's younger sister. I was in the escape pod that you retrieved at Mendel." She looked at the wall, avoiding eye contact with the Storm Wolf.

"There a problem, Lieutenant?" He gave a questionable glare.

Her mask cracked, and she burst into tears, "I'm so sorry sir! I had no idea what I was doing! They never told me! Please I beg your forgiveness!"

"Pull yourself together, Lieutenant. What's the matter?" Sebastian said. Angela wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"This isn't the first time we've met, General. We encountered each other on February 14th of last year…when you shot my Mobieus from underneath me." She said, hanging her head as it immediately sunk in for the Storm Wolf.

"You…were the one who fired that nuke?" He said. Angela closed her eyes, fully prepared for whatever was to come. She was not expecting him to take her hands and start rubbing them gently.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked.

"When I was younger and upset, my mom would rub my hands to help calm me down. You look like you need calming down," He said. "I never thought I'd encounter the person who destroyed my home colony. I also didn't think you'd be related to someone I consider a friend."

"I was the one who did it…and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to finish the job you started then. After what I've done, I deserve it." Angela said, fresh tears leaking out of her eyes. The Storm Wolf leaned forward, understanding and compassion in his eyes.

"Lieutenant Ramius, your logic is flawed. You didn't know the missile was nuclear, right? You couldn't have foreseen what would have happened. It would be rather stupid of me to blame people for things they didn't even know they were doing. The blame falls on the shoulders of the people who sent them out there, knowing full well what was going to happen. I could never bring myself to kill you because Murrue is a friend of mine. Besides which, my temper has gotten me in enough trouble for one day. You want to make up for what happened at Junius? Then help your sister and I stop Azrael, Zala, and Le Creuset. That will be your penance."

Angela smiled in relief, tears running down her face before saluting the Storm Wolf, "Thank you, sir. I won't fail again! Never again!" Unbeknownst to either Sebastian or Angela, a shadowy figure slipped out of the room. Yukimasa idly strolled down the corridor.

"Perhaps there's hope for him yet." He remarked.

(Ame-No-Mihashara, officer quarters)

Loretta Frost flopped down on the bed in the room she had been granted. The redhead was feeling better than she had in a very long time. She was surprised to see Dr. Reynolds had joined Orb, and the older woman had set her up with a treatment to help deal with the lack of gamma gilpheptin. Her quarters were on the humid side, and she had stripped down to just her uniform blouse, leaving long shapely legs exposed. "So hot…" she whined.

A knocking came at the door, "Just a minute…" She said. Loretta opened the door, "Can I help…you?" The redhead nearly fainted. Standing in her doorway was the picture of perfection. Tall, shoulder length dark hair with brilliant green eyes framed by steel wire frame glasses, wearing the white uniform of a ZAFT team commander. This was the man she'd been waiting for!

Anthony was trying to figure out what was wrong with the young lady. He had gotten lost and was trying to find his way around the station, so he'd taken a chance and knocked on the first door he found. He was not expecting it's occupant to be half dressed, "Uh excuse me miss, could you tell me…" He never finished, as a pair of arms grabbed him by the jacket and yanked him inside!

(August 10th, C.E. 71. Pentagon, Washington D.C. Atlantic Federation)

A woman was sitting in the waiting room in an office at the Pentagon. Her long crimson red hair was tied in a low ponytail. She wore the regular Atlantic Federation officer's uniform, the narrow yellow bands on her uniform signifying her rank of Major. An expression of sheer boredom was on her face.

The door swung open, and the secretary poked her head, out, "Thank you for your patience, Major Willet, Admiral Lamperouge will see you now."

"About bloody time!" Willet spoke, a strong English accent coloring her voice. She walked inside, saluting the man sitting behind the desk. He was in his mid forties, but still in great shape, a slight hint of gray evident in his brown hair, the broad yellow band of Rear Admiral on his uniform. The woman saluted the man, which he stood up and returned, "Major Karen Willet, reporting as ordered, sir."

Mark Lamperouge nodded, "As you were, Major Willet. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but we got something big on the wire…the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due was defeated by Rau Le Creuset about a week and a half ago. He survived, but just barely. I wanted your opinion on it."

She folded her arms, "I heard about it as well. He's lucky that Russo was there to pull his fat from the fire. A shame really, I'd seriously considered challenging him, but I decided not to. My focus is on another target." Willet replied. "I'd like to take on the Freedom. Now there is a pilot worth his wings. If what I've heard about him is true, he'd be the ultimate rival I've sought for so long."

"Word has it he was trained by the Storm Wolf himself, given that huge sword Freedom wields." Mark said. "You'd have your work cut out for you, Major. But you've always been one to rise to the challenge."

"Oh, that is so true, Admiral Lamperouge. The Frighteners always rise to the challenge. I will surpass Freedom and its pilot. It's just a matter of when and how." Willet said, certainty coloring her voice. "Is that all sir?"

Mark frowned, "I'm afraid not, Major. The entire brass has gotten very excited lately. Something has happened to turn the tide of the war in our favor, and I've been left out of the loop. Our boys have gained a new burst of momentum and are pushing back ZAFT all across the planet. Projections indicate we could have full control of Earth within a couple of months."

"Some people would view that as a good thing, wouldn't they sir?" Karen offered.

"Perhaps, Major. But we both know what kinds of people are running this war right now. People you and your squad have dedicated to wiping from existence entirely, which I condone wholeheartedly. These guys aren't going to just be satisfied booting ZAFT off Earth. They'll take the fight to the PLANTs. But they would only do that if they had an edge."

"Nukes…" Willet's eyes narrowed. "They wouldn't be going for the nukes unless they found a way to counter the Neutron Jammers. Hasn't Earth Alliance Headquarters realized their bloody mistake from last time?"

Mark shook his head, "They're too blinded by their own bigotry. I'm not going to take this lying down. Enough good people on both sides have died in this war already. I'm going to move my operations to Ptoleameus so I can keep a closer eye on the situation. I'm deploying your team there as well. I might need to call on them if this goes too far."

"So you can be in a position to take charge if the situation calls for it?" Willet smiled predatorily, "You know the Frighteners are ready at any time, Admiral."

"Good job, Major. We do have a little time on our side. Whatever countermeasure our people have gotten their hands, it will still require them to copy it and put it on all the nukes. I predict we have a month and half at the most before we're ready to make our final push." The man known as the Crimson Fox set his face in a grim expression, "I only we're able to stop it from getting out of control in time!"

Author's Notes: Okay…uh. Let me take a minute and soak it all in. We've reached the end. Yes it is true everyone. Song of the Storm Wolf has reached its final push! There are only three more chapters, which will cover the whole of the Second Battle of Jachin Due, plus the epilogue. With that, my first Gundam SEED story will be complete after six and a half long years. The second verse of the Storm Wolf Saga, Howl of Destiny can begin. But it will probably be quite a while until I can actually get to Jachin II. There are a lot of other things going in my life right now that need to be taken care of. But after coming this far, I won't even think of giving up!


	45. Ragnarok, Pt 1

Disclaimer: Sebastian Connor and the Storm Wolves belong to me. Anthony Russo, and the White Wolves, David Russo, Maria Allster, Marie and Zavier Yukari belong to Wing Commander White Wolf, Yukimasa Sahaku and Tenchu belong to Centurious the Azure, and Karen Willet is Solid Shark's. Ladies and Gentlemen, it's been a hell of a ride. Let the final verse of this movement be sung!

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Chapter 45: Ragnarok pt. 1

(ONS Archangel, Bridge September 23rd, C.E. 71)

The mood was a somber one for all assembled. The Earth Alliance's Fifth, Tenth, and Twelfth Orbital Fleets had joined into a massive armada and launched a full-scale offensive on the PLANTs. What made the mood even darker was the appearance of several wings of mobile armors, each of them carrying an all too familiar payload on their underside, the long, sinister shape of a Polaris III thermonuclear warhead with a three-megaton yield.

The Storm Wolf growled quietly, tightly gripping the arms of his chair in anger, as three wings of Mobiuses launched their deadly cargo at the Boaz asteroid base. Hearts leapt into throats as each missile found their target, a chain of explosions rocked the mighty stone fortress, and then Boaz exploded into thousands of tiny pebbles, 375,000 lives snuffed out within the throes of nuclear fire.

A delicately manicured hand reached over to hold the battered warrior. Sebastian turned to the loving gaze of his wife, her soft blue eyes wet with tears. A tiny hand reached up, tugging the collar of Lacus's pink kimono dress. The couple looked to the tiny bundle in her arms. Two and a half month old Siegel nuzzled his mother's chest. The graceful pinkette gently rocked her little boy back and forth. She then handed him over to her husband with the greatest care. Sebastian took in every detail of his son, his temper slowly abating.

"We were too late to stop it," He whispered. "Damn it. If only we'd launched sooner." A few days prior, a message had been transmitted from Ptoleameus. One of the people still loyal to Halberton had reported that the Earth Forces had acquired the data on the N-Jammer Cancellers and successfully mated them with the nukes stored at the Lunar Headquarters.

A full fleet consisting of the Kusanagi, Eternal, Challenger, Kagutsuchi, Blood Fang and Blizzard Prowler, The Archangel serving as flagship, launched from the Orbital Elevator and were making full speed towards L5. However, they were still too far away to make a difference.

"We're about three days away." The pink angel remarked, putting her arms around his neck. "The war's going to end at the place where you first made your name. I just thought of that." Lacus said.

He gently rubbed his precious Dove's hands. "Jachin Due. Yeah the irony isn't lost on me, sweetheart. The difference being I won't be directly participating in the battle this time. It will fall to Kira and the others to get the job done. Anthony's a good strategist so I can trust him to lead the charge." Lacus beamed, squeezing her beloved's hand. The Storm Wolf gave a smile of his own, kissing his wife's hand, "You should get back to the Eternal. Take Siegel with you. I'm needed here."

"Be safe, my love." She whispered, leaving the bridge of the Archangel with Dacosta, who'd flown her over in the first place. The Storm Wolf sighed, even though Lacus wasn't that far away it pained him not having her constantly at his side, however, he had to put those feelings aside for now. There was a small issue he had to resolve.

"Lieutenant Commander Badigurel could I have a word with you?" the Storm Wolf said. Natarle emerged from the CIC, standing at attention. "I know we both recall a certain incident that occurred a few months back when you tried to order Rau to back down by mentioning the presence of my wife?" She winced, remembering how angry he'd been and grateful he'd only clonked her on the head with Fenrir and not decapitated her completely. "I wanted to apologize for that. It was bad form on my part."

Natarle bowed slightly, "Apology accepted, General Connor. I would in turn like to apologize for my behavior in that instant as well. I acted unbecoming an officer."

He nodded, "It's all water under the bridge now, Natarle. I'm giving you a two-rank field promotion to Captain. Since I promoted Murrue, I thought you should receive the same. Also…I was wondering if you wouldn't be interested in becoming the commanding officer of the Amatarasu? You're on par with Admiral Ramius. I think you deserve a command of your own. And there aren't many people I would trust with my personal ship."

Natarle lit up, "Why thank you, sir! I'd be happy to take command! Although…" She trailed off, looking to Murrue, "I would miss being here on the Archangel."

Sebastian just smirked, "Well…who says you have to leave completely? You could still run the CIC here on the Archangel if we're Earth side. I'd never break up such a great and well-oiled command team for very long."

Natarle and Murrue both blushed at the compliment. The tense atmosphere was broken for the moment, letting everyone loosen up. The ragged armada continued on their way towards L5, hoping they could stop the threat before it was too late.

(Jachin Due, Pilot's ready room)

Zavier zipped up his red flightsuit. "This is the end, isn't it, Rau?" He asked of the older man, who finished putting on his white and purple suit.

"Indeed, Zavier, today we both finally bring our respective scourges to an end. You'll get to test out your new machine. I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh I do! I really do!" Zavier leered, tucking his helmet under his arm. "Anthony will never know what hit him!"

"You go on ahead. I'm going up to the command center for now. Good hunting my boy." Rau said. The red suited pilot departed. The masked commander sighed, such a pity… so much potential in the lad, and he's going out to his slaughter. Rau shook his head. I'll admit Zavier's been a good apprentice. But his arrogances will be his downfall. He has no idea how outclassed he is compared to his brother…even if he does have a copy of Freedom. Anthony knows all of Zavier's weaknesses. It won't take much for to him to outsmart him.

Rau discreetly pulled out a small pill bottle, downing the entire contents with a zero-g water bottle. This is the last time I'll need this damned medicine. But it should be enough to for me to get the job done. With Connor out of action, my biggest threat will come from Yamato and Freedom. I take him out, there's no one who will be able to stop what comes after that.

Rau made sure his mask was secure before heading to the command room in the heart of Jachin itself. He stood in a darkened corner, out of side of Zala and the rest. It was just a matter of waiting until then.

Zavier ran as fast as he could to the hanger where his new mobile suit awaited him. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when I bring this bad boy out!" Zavier was the proud new owner of a total copy of Freedom, a gift from Zala himself. The Blood Fox dropped into the cockpit, bringing the machine on line.

"Zavier Yukari, ZGMF-X10A Freedom Mk. II. Taking off!" He declared, flying out of Jachin, the Phase Shift armor was a simple basic black. The Blood Fox wasted no time in seeking out his prey. "Where are you? Where are you, Anthony? It's time to end this once and for all!" He noticed a squad of Strike Daggers heading his way, "Well, I suppose you'll do for a warm up!"

(Archangel, Pilot Ready Room)

Nicol was preparing for his covert mission to Jachin II. He had forgone his regular flight gear for something a little more appropriate for sneaking around. He'd managed to borrow a set of SOIT armor in his size from the White Wolves, figuring it would protect him far better than his normal red flightsuit. I wonder if Rusty would have survived if he had worn this? He thought sadly, recalling all the way back to Heliopolis.

Shrugging off the negative feelings, he finished preparing his gear. Picking up the suppressing M7S submachine gun that was standard issue for all SOITs. He headed for the hanger, finding Yzak and Dearka in their regular flight suits waiting for him in front of the Blitz. "Hey guys, come to see off?" He asked.

"Yeah," Dearka trailed off, not sure how to put his thoughts to words. "Look Nicol, we understand that Sebastian gave you an important job. But…do you really think you can go through with this? Walking up to someone and plugging them face-to-face isn't like fighting in a mobile suit. It's a lot different. And besides…it's Athrun's dad."

"Chairman Zala intends to wipe out the entire planet! You want to see GENESIS obliterate Earth?" Nicol shot back. "I'm moved by your concern, Dearka. But I'll be fine. I might have been hesitant earlier, but after everything I've been through. This is something that must be done."

Yzak folded his arms "Nicol's right. Athrun's dad has gone completely over the edge. He has to be put down like the sick dog he is", He said. His piercing blue eyes now aimed at the youngest member of their squad. "But don't you even think of dying on us either. I've lost enough friends in this war. I won't lose anyone else."

"You don't have anything to worry about, gentlemen," the three turned to see Rachel, also in her SOIT garb walk up to them. "I'll make sure Lieutenant Amalfi gets there and back in one piece. Commander Russo decided it might be best if you have some back up. So I hope you don't mind me hitching a ride?"

"Not at all. I'll feel better knowing I have someone out there watching my back." Nicol replied. Rachel nodded, kicking off the deck to board the black and red mobile suits. Nicol hesitated for a second before thrusting a clenched fist out. Yzak and Dearka quickly mirrored his action, the three friends bumping fists.

"Stay alive," Dearka told Nicol.

"The same with you two." The green haired young man said. Nicol slid his helmet on, and boarded the Blitz. He brought his faithful machine's systems online. He saw Dearka and Yzak head for their own mobile suits. Behind the pilot's seat, Rachel could sense the younger man's tension. She gave him a gentle squeeze.

"You can worry about them later. We have work to do." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Nicol said, his visor polarizing. "Nicol Amalfi, Blitz taking off!" the shadowy Gundam headed towards the massive asteroid fortress, fading under the cover of Mirage Colloid.

(Earth Alliance frontline)

Azrael could barely contain his glee, after all this time his revenge on the hated space monsters would be finally realized and the order of the world would be restored to normal. Boaz had gone up in a massive ball of cleansing nuclear fire, all that remained was Jachin and then those cursed hourglasses would be nothing but rubble.

The EAS Seraphim was the centerpiece of the entire Earth Alliance formation. Agamemnon, Nelson, and Drake-class vessels surrounded the legged, dark gray assault ship. Strike Daggers, 105 Daggers, Buster Daggers, and Duel Daggers were lined up in formation all ready for the combat to come. This would truly be the decisive battle of the war.

He opened a channel to the entire armada, "My brave warriors. We stand at the crossroad of history. It's time we made the scourge of the Coordinators a memory once and for all." Azrael announced, "A new golden age has come for the Earth Alliance! Notify all commanders…launch the Peacemaker Force!"

(Bridge, Fifth Orbital Fleet Flagship EAS Liberator)

Rear Admiral Mark Lamperouge surveyed the scene from the bridge of his Agamemnon-class flagship. He'd been put in command of guarding the rear line of the northern flank, a place most commanders hated being. But the man known as the Crimson Fox considered the most prime real estate in the entire OMNI Enforcer formation. The entire fleet was laid out before him and he could see almost everything that transpired before him.

The Liberator's entire command crew twisted their faces in disgust at Azrael's little speech. Captain Nathan Anderson, the Liberator's master, turned off the radio. "I don't think we need to listen to that man's drivel anymore. Go about your business everyone."

"We just received word from the Seraphim," Ensign Rhythm Lamperouge, Mark's daughter reported, "The Peacemaker Force is ordered to launch." She swallowed hard. The Crimson Fox's expression was stoic, watching as the multiple wings of Moebiuses launched from their carriers and joined into their formations.

"The first move is made," Mark whispered. It was a horrific feeling, watching as the mobile armors drew closer to their targets and knowing nothing could stop what was to come.

"May God forgive our children for what's about to happen," Nathan spoke. Rhythm banged her fist on her console.

"This is wrong, Dad! It's wrong and we both know it! It's total overkill! Those people in the PLANTs have done nothing to warrant this mass slaughter! Azrael and his goons are doing whatever the hell they want and no one's doing anything about it!" Rhythm protested.

Mark sighed, all too used to her frequent outbursts. Rhythm was the youngest of triplets, along with her elder sisters, Melody, a ballet dancer in New York, and Harmony, an engineer. The Fox loved all his daughters immensely, but Rhythm was his favorite. She had joined the service specifically in the hopes of one day serving on the same ship with him. He was quite proud of her, but concerned about her vocal attitude towards the discrimination of Coordinators. Mark had no prejudice against them himself, but the ones upstairs weren't nearly as sympathetic.

He barely had opened his mouth to scold her, when Karen Willet did it for him. The redhead put an arm around Rhythm's shoulder, speaking quietly so only she could hear.

"I would be very careful about what you say in the future, Ensign." Willet's voice was cool, but non-threatening. "It's admirable you don't subscribe to the same garbage the brass at Headquarters believes, but someone might take offense…and your father may not be around to save you. You understand?"

Rhythm nodded meekly. "Yes ma'am." She whispered.

"Good girl," She said.

"Is your squad ready to launch, Major?" Mark asked.

She nodded, "That we are, sir. What are your orders?"

Mark's brown eyes had a rock hard, stony gleam, "Stay close to the Seraphim. If you feel you're in a position…take the shot and finish him off. Without Azrael the formation will fall apart quickly. That way I can step in and assert control. Maybe we can end this before too many other people have to die. Good luck, Major."

Willet saluted and left the bridge.

Nathan watched as the door closed behind her. "That woman is dangerous, Mark. I'm real glad she's on our side," The man known as the Steel Fox remarked.

Rhythm then spoke up, "Dad, we're getting a hail on an encrypted frequency. Hang on a minute. Let me try to clean this up." Rhythm fiddled with the controls. Her eyes shot open, "Dad…Uncle Lewis is on the line! He's sending us a message and it sounds real urgent!"

"Put it through!" He said, sliding on the headset, "Lewis, is that you?"

Halberton let out a raspy chortle, "Hi Mark. How are things going where you are? Listen, I'm on the Dominion. We're heading for your position right now. What's going on over there?"

"It's bad, Lewis. The Peacemaker Force just launched with their little surprise. It's looking pretty bleak for the PLANTs. Unless you have something up your sleeve?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. Look to your ten o'clock. Our solution to the problem should be arriving very soon." Lewis's voice betrayed his amusement. Mark leapt out of his seat when two bright forms streaked by the Liberator. "Don't worry about those nukes, Fox. We got it taken care of. Also let me give you a warning. ZAFT has its own destructive weapon, A little beauty called GENESIS. It fires a giant beam of gamma radiation that destroys everything in its path. You see that thing, get the hell out of the way."

"Understood, Lewis. Thank you for everything." Mark said. "Nate, send a message to all ship captains. Tell them to be ready for a large build up of gamma radiation, and get the hell out of the way the moment it appears on their sensors!"

"Yes sir." Nathan said.

(ONS Archangel, Bridge)

The command center of the mighty vessel was buzzing with activity. Athrun and Mu, flying the Freedom, had already launched, using the Eternal's METEOR weapon platforms to provide them with the extra speed and firepower they'd require to reach the Peacemaker Force in time. Kira was in a place he normally wasn't used to be…standing at the Storm Wolf's side in full flight gear, helmet under his arm. His impatience was visible to everyone on the bridge. They all knew his desire to be out there doing what he did best, protecting everyone.

"It must be killing you," Sebastian said, "Knowing that someone else is flying Freedom. I know how protective you are of that machine.

Kira shook his head. "That's not it. If anyone deserves to fly Freedom, it's Commander La Flaga. It's just…" He trailed off, "I don't like sitting here on the sidelines. Everyone else is fighting and I can't do anything to help them." Sebastian patted Kira on the back.

"I understand your anxiety all too well, Kira. But I need you here right now. Look at what happened to me when I got impatient and lost sight of what was important. We have to stick to the plan. Athrun and Mu can handle themselves. Not to mention Rau's hunting for you. With Mu in Freedom he can act as a decoy while you take Storm Wolf and go after GENESIS. Freedom has the power to face Providence, and Mu's skilled enough he's one of the few who can take Le Creuset one on one. Have faith in them, they won't fail."

Kira sighed, "I suppose you're right," He replied, watching as the rest of the rag tag fleet's mobile suits launched into the fray.

(Jachin Air Space, ZGMF-X10A Freedom)

Under his helmet, Mu huffed, the G-forces pushing him further into the pilot's seat. The Hawk had been apprehensive about taking out Freedom in the first place. He'd only recently gotten used to the Strike, and now he was in a machine with four times his machine's total power. The METEOR system he was currently attached to only enhanced Freedom's considerable firepower.

"We're coming up on the Peacemaker Force now, Commander La Flaga! What do you think?" Athrun reported.

"What do I think, kid?" Mu smirked, the numerous weapons ports on the METEOR opening up, along with Freedom's own weapons folding out. "I think we should get all of them!" He squeezed the trigger, resulting in a massive stream of particle beams, plasma bursts, and railgun shells, followed by an equally tremendous barrage of missiles that splashed many of the mobile armors, triggering the nukes and creating a massive chain of explosions, eclipsing the PLANTs.

The commander of the Peacemaker Force snarled when he saw his men die, "We're under attack! All remaining units! Launch payloads now! Launch pay-" He was cut off by Athrun's attack, one of the METEOR's long beam sabers cut through the commander's mobile armor.

While Justice lacked Freedom's weapons, the beam cannons on the METEOR still managed to bring down several of the mobile armors and the nukes themselves.

"Not bad, but we still have a lot of work to do." Mu's expression became grim. Despite their initial attack, they had wiped only about a third of the nukes. The METEORs looped around to make their second strike, hoping that none of the missiles found their targets.

(Archangel, Bridge)

"Commander La Flaga and Commander Zala have taken down a third of the Peacemaker Force's mobile armors. They're getting ready for another pass." Flay reported to both Murrue and Sebastian.

"Tell them to keep up the momentum. We all know what will happen if even a single missile gets through." The Storm Wolf replied, leaning back in his chair. His eyes scanned space, "Come on, where are you? I know you're out there somewhere!"

"Looking for something in particular?" Murrue asked. "Or maybe someone?"

"GENESIS. I know it's here, Murrue. I can taste it. The Earth Forces have already deployed their trump card. I'm waiting for Patrick to throw his ace out." He looked to Kira, who hadn't moved from his side.

"Lieutenant Yamato, head down to the hanger and prep Storm Wolf. I want you on Alert Five. The minute GENESIS decloaks, you head out." Kira saluted, and turned to leave before Sebastian grabbed him by the arm, steel blue eyes meeting deep purple, "Now, I hate to repeat myself, but let me make this crystal clear. You have a job to do. No matter what you may see or hear, you do not stop to play hero. You stay focused on the job. This isn't the time or place for your Messiah complex. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir…" Kira said. Sebastian jerked his thumb dismissively towards the door.

The Eagle Knight hurried off the bridge, but then remembered something he forgot. He went over to his beloved, and planted the biggest kiss he could manage on her.

Flay's face turned red as her hair. "Come back to me." She whispered. He nodded and left the bridge.

"Admiral Ramius, we're getting new contacts from the Seraphim! The Earth Forces just launched their Gundams to protect the Peacemaker Force!" Miriallia said.

"Tell Cagalli and the others to launch and intercept Sierra and his goons. Keep them away from Freedom and Justice." Murrue replied.

"There's another contact coming in…what the." Miriallia said. Her eyes widened, "General Connor, Admiral Ramius. I've got another radar signature coming from Jachin Due…but this can't be right! It's the Freedom! There's a second Freedom!"

Sebastian got up and floated down into the CIC. "Show me." He said. Mirialla brought it up, "It's headed straight for Anthony!"

(Jachin Due airspace.)

Anthony opened fire with his Sirius beam sniper rifle, downing a couple of Strike Daggers. He raised his weapon to take aim at squad of GINNs lead by a GuAIZ when a pair of plasma beams shot by, nearly punching through his cockpit, "Oh…shit!" the Arctic White Wolf froze at the sight of the jet black Freedom hurtling towards him. Black Lupus beam rifle in hand, the Gerbera stolen from Sebastian hanging at its right side.

"What do you think of my new machine, brother? A gift from the Chairman himself! Poetic justice at its finest!" Getting over his initial shock, Anthony raised his sniper rifle and fired a quick shot at his brother. But Freedom was too fast, and the green shaft missed completely.

"Too slow! This is how you do it!" He leered, raising his rifle and fired rapidly. Anthony pulled his EFT to the left, one emerald lance creasing its left leg. Anthony flipped out the Fortis beam cannons and let loose.

The glossy jet-black machine nimbly dove out of the path. He flew by so quickly Anthony didn't have time to aim his rifle.

Zavier holstered the Lupus and pulled out the Gerbera, "I'll admit I'm not very good with this thing. But then again, subtlety was never my strong point!" The massive fifteen-meter blade came down, cleaving the barrel of Anthony's sniper rifle in two. "HAHA! I've must give Connor's master credit! He knows how to forge a good sword! It's a shame I can't use it on him. Oh well, you'll more than suffice!"

"You're not worthy of wielding such a blade any way, Zavier!" Anthony snapped, disgusted at his brother's lack of respect or skill with the blade. He just swung the massive blade around, no form or style at all. Still, a sword is a sword, and with a diagonal slice, Freedom cleaved through the EFT's flight pack, disabling the beam cannons.

"You're losing your touch, dear brother! I'm rather disappointed!" Zavier sneered. "You can just die!" Freedom's Xiphias came up. Anthony pulled his GuAIZ hard to the left, barely avoiding the two hyper accelerated tungsten shells, ripping off the right wing of the flight pack.

Anthony ignited a Lacerta, struggling to keep his machine level. "Come on, Zavier!"

"Fine by me." The Blood Fox sheathed the katana, drawing both of his beam sabers, igniting them both at the same time. "That thing was too heavy for my tastes anyway!" He lunged again, Anthony parried with his own saber. Zavier swung upwards, taking off the GuAIZ's right arm. The other saber hacked off the head crest. "HAHAHAH! I'm doing it! I'm really doing it! He's completely helpless before my power!"

The battered white machine nearly evaded getting hacked in two as Anthony tried to keep away from his brother's mad slashes.

(Athha Team, heading toward Peacemaker Force)

Cagalli's hands clenched around Akatsuki's control yokes. The golden mobile suit led the Strike, Duel, Buster, Aegis, and Predator along with the Kusanagi's Astray contingent towards the Earth Forces Gundams.

In the Nightshade's cockpit, Raviel looked on impassively at the speeding Freedom and Justice. To him they were just targets to be disposed of. "Stop those two machines from destroying any more of the nukes." He ordered to the Druggies.

"Got that right! I want to see all the pretty lights!" Shani leered in anticipation. He unfolded his railguns and aimed at Freedom.

"Don't bet on it!" Cagalli snarled, raising Akatsuki's beam rifle, and opening fire on the four Earth Alliance machines.

"What the hell?" Shani looked upwards to see Akatsuki hurtling towards him. The antisocial ex-con yanked back on the control stick, barely evading the Lioness of Orb's slash with the double bladed beam saber.

Raviel was yet unfazed. "Do you really wish to challenge me, Cagalli Yula Attha? It would just be easier for you to take your comrades and leave. You would live longer."

"You guys leave this loser to me. Deal with the rest of his freak friends!" Cagalli said to the others. Freedom and Justice were forgotten for the moment. The two sets of G-Weapons began their deadly dance.

"Exterminate!" Clotho bellowed, firing the Raider's Zorn cannon at the Aegis, Buster, and Duel. The three machines broke formation, evading the clumsily aimed shots. "Their aim hasn't improved since the last time we fought these guys!" Tolle remarked, evading a barrage of shells from the Raider's twin 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon. "We need to take them out now!"

Loretta's face came on the screen, "Our first target should be Raviel. Without him, they'll lose what little cohesion they have." Her face turned devious. "And I know just how to do it!"

(Archangel, Bridge)

Murrue gripped the armrests of her command chair as her precious vessel was rocked by the explosion of a barrage of missiles destroyed by the Igelstellungs. "Load Sledgehammers!"

"We've got a vessel approaching us!" Miriallia called out.

"Who is it, the Seraphim?" Murrue ordered.

"Negative…It's a Nazca. IFF puts it as the Redemption!" The brunette replied.

On the bridge of her flagship, Marie Yukari appraised the Archangel, "So that's the mighty legged ship which has given us so much trouble. It's beautiful in its own way. Too bad it has to end here. Arm all beam cannons and railguns. Blow that thing out of the water!"

Before the mighty vessel's weapon array could come online, The Blood Fang sailed into view. "David!" Marie's face twisted in disgust at the sight of her ex-husband's ship.

"We're being hailed, Captain!" the communications officer reported. The screen lit up with the image of David's grim expression.

"Hi dear…fancy running into you here. I couldn't help but notice you trying to target the legged ship. Sorry, but I'm afraid can't let you do that. My adopted daughter's younger sister is on that ship. Sebastian is as well. I'm not about to let you sink it! You want to fight someone, Marie? You'll fight us!"

"So be it, then! I've wanted to get rid of you for a long time now!" Marie snarled.

"Admiral Ramius, go on and deal with GENESIS. I can handle my ex-wife." David intoned solemnly. The Archangel turned and made for Jachin. Leaving the three ZAFT vessels to face

each other.

"You won't be able to beat me, David. Just like how Zavier will bring down Anthony!"

"I wouldn't count out my son just yet, Marie. He's ZAFT's second best ace for a reason!"

At that very moment, David and Marie's sons were still locked in their own fight to the end. Anthony took a deep breath as he evaluated the situation. I'm at a real disadvantage here. I'm not a melee fighter like Sebastian is, although neither is Zavier. Still, I can't underestimate him if he has a machine with as much brute strength and raw speed like Freedom!

The White Wolf's musings were cut short. The blade of molten fire slashed through the GuAIZ's chest, leaving a melted, charred hole. The Baelenas came out, twin orange and blue beams melting away the right arm.

The Blood Fox grinned maniacally. He could sense the blood in the water, "Now for the coup de grace!" Zavier declared, all of his weapons flipping out. Two plasma bolts, one emerald shaft, and two yellow streaks roared outwards, slicing through the White Wolf's machine. The head, the Fatum, the remaining arm and both legs melted away.

"GAHHHH!" Anthony yelled. The burned out torso of the EFT crashed down on the surface of Jachin, tumbling against the unyielding rock.

The black Freedom hovered over his fallen foe like a demonic knight. A twisted embodiment of the virtue it was named for. "Yes! I did it! I did it!" Zavier nearly pissed himself in joy. "I finally did it! I finally beat Anthony!"

"Damn! I got real careless!" Anthony grunted. He looked up to where Freedom Mk. II hovered motionlessly. "Come on…what are you waiting for? You've got me at your mercy. Finish me off!" He muttered to himself. "What am I talking about? He's going to gloat first." A germ of an idea popped into his head at that moment. Anthony took a deep breath. He grabbed his sidearm, a modified Browning Hi-Power chambered with armor piercing rounds. "That's right…gloat, little brother. Gloat about your great triumph today over your bastard of an older brother. It will be the last thing you ever do."

"What's wrong, ANTHONY? Can't fight back? I guess not when your mobile suit is just a disembodied torso, right?" Zavier leered. "There can be no disputing who the superior brother is after this fight…ME! Your machine is junk, JUNK! Mine is unscathed! You. Are. Done! Any reply before I finish you off?" Anthony smirked as he prepared to put his plan into action.

"You're right, you are absolutely right, Zavier! I can't fight back anymore. You've destroyed all my weapons and quite literally disarmed me. I'm completely at your mercy. But…is this really how you want to do it? I'd imagine you'd want to kill me face to face, break all the bones in my body, smash my faceplate and make me suck vacuum! That sounds like something the Blood Fox would do to his bastard of a brother." Anthony said.

Zavier considered this, "Yeah…you're right. You ARE right, Anthony! This one time we are in total agreement. I would want to kill you with my bare hands. I want to watch you slowly waste away before I let you taste cold vacuum!" Anthony smirked as Freedom's hatch opened, and the blood red figure slowly jetted over the totaled GuAIZ EFT.

"You're an even bigger idiot than I thought, Zavier. You're not worthy of a mobile suit like that." Anthony muttered.

Zavier's adrenaline was pumping from the anticipation. After years of waiting, he'd finally put his disgrace of a brother down for good, and with his own two hands. He keyed the GuAIZ's entry hatch, a triumphant smirk on his face. His giddiness turned to terror when the hatch opened all the way and he found the barrel of his brother's gun pointed right in his face. "Oh…" was all he squeaked out as the White Wolf's jaws tore through the Blood Fox's face.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Three nine millimeter armor piercing rounds tore through the Blood Fox's face plate, sending him flying backwards, spiraling out into the cold blackness of space.

Anthony sagged back in his seat, resealing the hatch. He tore off his helmet, "Yippie-ki-yay, mother fucker." He heaved. The Arctic White Wolf gazed at the silent form of his brother's Gundam, lazily floating above him. "Well, he can't use that to harm any innocent people now. But I can't do much in this my current state."

"Boss!" Alan Barqs called out, as he and Lenette Taylor came up.

"Hey, you okay, Commander? You had us worried," concern coloring the busty blonde's words.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you two. It's done…it's finally over. My brother is dead." Anthony replied. Lenette gasped when she saw the still red form of the Blood Fox, tumbling end over end into the void.

"You wasted that fucker. Good riddance to him then." Alan said. He turned his attention to Freedom Mk. II, "Whoa…is that a copy of Freedom?"

"Yeah, it was Zavier's machine. He completely ripped my GuAIZ to shreds. But the nuclear pile is still intact, so we can reuse it later on." Lenette and Alan grabbed the remains of Anthony's machine, and they returned to the Blood Fang, Freedom Mk. II still drifting in space.

(Jachin Due Command Center)

"Freedom Mk. II's transponder has gone dark." One of the staff reported.

Patrick Zala grunted indifferently. He had given the Freedom copy to Zavier purely at the request of his mother and Rau. He personally couldn't stand the arrogant young man, "Pah, no big loss. I think it's time for us to show the Naturals our true strength…deactivate the Mirage Colloid."

"Yes sir!" the tech reported, pressing an innocuous looking button.

No one noticed Rau silently depart the control room, a look of mad glee on the masked commander's face. His plan was slowly coming into focus.

He strode into Hanger 13 where Providence sat. He took a moment to survey his machine. I feel surprisingly calm right now. Perhaps it's because I'm so close to my goal. He thought. Providence has served me well, soon the PLANTs and Earth will both burn…and I can finally rest in peace. But before I go, Images of Kira swam into his mind. I'll destroy the embodiment of all man's sins. He is the only one who can stop me.

With a single leap, he floated up into Providence's cockpit, bringing the dark machine on line. The dark gray Phase Shift surging to life with a dull buzz. Rau made his final check, gunning the engines and flew out into space. The Providence shot out of the hanger towards the ensuing maelstrom.

(Jachin Due surface)

Deactivating its Mirage Colloid, the Blitz emerged from the shadows near the hanger. "You saw that, right?" Nicol asked Rachel.

"Yeah…that was Rau." The Iron Dove replied. "White Wolf Nine to Storm Wolf Actual, the White Crucible has taken the stage. I repeat…the White Crucible has taken the stage." Her face turned grim, "Rau Le Creuset has launched in Providence."

"Understood, White Wolf Nine." Sebastian replied grimly, "You'd better get into Jachin and deal with Zala. It's just a matter of time before he reveals GENESIS!"

"Uhh, Sebastian?" Nicol said, panic rising in his voice, "It's not a matter of time…it's happening right now!" To both his and Rachel's horror, a massive structure consisting of a giant concave mirror sitting upon a structure of beams materialized out of thin air.

Rachel quickly regained her composure, "We have to go, NOW! Get us in Jachin!" she said. Nicol nodded. The Blitz hadn't even set down in the hanger, it's engines still cooling as the two infiltrators disembarked, making their way to the control room.

(Archangel, Bridge)

"Sweet mother Mary of all things sacred!" Sebastian stood up. The Storm Wolf had seen blueprints and computer models, but seeing it in person, in all of its cold metal glory was another sight altogether. His heart clenched even further when he noticed the entire structure of GENESIS start to pulsate, turning a faint blue and yellow.

"It has Phase-Shift!" Murrue said.

"Several layers I would have to guess." Natarle added.

"I'm reading a nuclear reaction in its core!" Sai reported. "It's getting ready to fire!"

"All ships scatter!" Sebastian barked.

"Newman, Get us out of the firing radius!" Murrue barked. The Chief Petty Officer didn't need the order to act. It was a testament to his skill and quick thinking that the mighty white vessel was able to avoid being a victim in the tragedy about to unfold.

(Jachin Due Airspace)

Mu jerked Freedom to the left, gunning the METEOR's engines to avoid getting caught in the blast of a destroyed nuke. Damn it, there's just too many of them and we can't keep up! He cursed. Despite the best efforts on both his and Athrun's part, over a third of the Peacemaker Force still remained.

The Hawk of Endymion's blue eyes expanded to the size of dinner plates when a massive structure loomed into view. "Oh shit!" was all Mu could say as he stared down the barrel of the massive engine of destruction that was the Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulus Induction System. "Athrun, MOVE!" he yelled. The two mobile suits turned tail and fled as far as they could.

"Ha! The space monsters are running!" the acting commander of the Peacemaker Force cheered. His joy turned to pure terror when he saw the reason why Freedom and Justice retreated. "I don't get paid enough for this!" was his last words as the massive beam of energy pulverized the remaining mobile armors and ripped across the formation of capital ships.

(EAS Liberator, Bridge)

Mark slammed his hand on the armrest of his chair. "Damn it!" The Crimson Fox hissed, silently thanking Halberton for the warning. The minute his sensor operators reported the nuclear buildup in the giant monstrosity, he'd ordered his entire formation to scatter. But nearly thirty percent of the combined Earth Alliance fleet had been snuffled out by GENESIS's attack.

"Contact all department heads and ship captains. I want full reports in twenty minutes!" He said. Mark keyed a private channel, "Major Willet…you saw that, right?"

"Yes Admiral I did…" The Englishwoman's voice was shaken.

"Azrael and Sutherland?" Mark said.

"Still alive…unfortunately. The fleet is starting rally around the Seraphim. Do you want us to act?"

"Negative…pull back and rejoin the Liberator. I don't want to lose anymore people if I can avoid it." He said. "I'm sorry, Major Willet. It will have to wait until another day."

"Understood sir…you can't win them all."

(G-Weapon battle zone)

"That's…impossible!" Raviel's composure was completely shattered when he saw the destruction of the Earth Alliance fleet. All that remained was a line of shattered vessels and broken mobile suits. So stricken by the destruction, he dropped his guard completely.

A single 350mm shell streaked across the heavens, shattering the Nightshade's wings. Raviel looked around frantically, his alarm started screaming.

He saw the ORB-01 Akatsuki looming towards him, double bladed beam saber poised to strike. He raised his own weapon, Cagalli slashed downwards, cleaving off the arm.

A second round finished the job, destroying the Nightshade in a shower of fire.

Cagalli looked upwards to see Dearka, the barrel of the Buster's rifle a faint wisp of smoke trailing off.

"Nice shot!" she said.

"I wouldn't be wearing the redcoat otherwise!" He grinned. "You can thank Loretta for the idea."

"Alright! One down, three to go!" Loretta said. Her good cheer faded when she saw the debris field. "This is only the beginning isn't it?" She asked, looking to GENESIS.

"Yeah," Cagalli said, "And I doubt bringing that thing down will be nearly as easy!"

(ONS Kagutsuchi, Bridge)

"Haumea, protect us!" Yukimasa said, offering a prayer to Orb's patron deity. Even after hearing the briefings about ZAFT's most powerful weapon, the sheer carnage caused it caused was shattering for any person. "How in the hell are we supposed to fight that kind of power?"

His communication officer broke his reverie, "Captain Sahaku, we're getting a hail from the Archangel! General Connor needs to speak to you right now!" The Storm Wolf's grim face came on the monitor.

"You guys alright?" Sebastian asked.

"We're fine. But still, that was…how in the hell are we supposed to destroy that monster?" Yuki was beside himself.

Sebastian's lips twisted into a devious grin, "Natarle gave me an idea. An extension to my original plan. GENESIS may be powerful, but it's got a glaring flaw. The mirror array used to concentrate the gamma rays needs to be replaced after each shot. It will take time to move the next one into alignment. Erica reported seeing three of them. One's already been destroyed. Do you think you could destroy the mirror arrays?"

Yuki considered it, "Maybe, but by the time we get there, they could already had moved the second one into alignment."

Sebastian sat back in his chair, "Alright then. Take the Kagutsuchi and target the third array. We may not be able to prevent a second shot from being fired…but we can sure as hell keep the third time from being the charm!"

Author's Notes: Ha ha! That's one!


	46. Ragnarok, Pt 2

Disclaimer: see the previous chapter. Jean-Pierre La Flaga is the creation of Dragoon Swordsman.

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Chapter 46: Ragnarok pt. 2

(EAS _Seraphim_, Bridge)

Muruta Azrael shot up from his command chair in rage. In the span of a few minutes, the giant angry red beam had annihilated the entire Peacemaker Force. "Those bastards! Those bizarre, abnormal patchwork, space monster BASTARDS! They actually did it!" The Chairman of the Defense Industries Association's voice grew with each word.

William Sutherland was still shaken, "Director, what did we just see?"

"A few years ago I read a theoretical paper detailing the use of gamma radiation from a nuclear explosion focused into a beam as a propulsion system. I had my scientists do a little research into the subject, and they reported with some improvements they use it as a giant weapon! It looks those damn patchworks actually went ahead and put it into practice!"

"Sir, we've lost over forty percent of the fleet, not to mention the remains of the Peacemaker Force. We still have about two fleets left, but we're not going to be able to destroy the PLANTs this time around…not unless we replenished our nukes sir." Sutherland said.

"It's alright. Destroying the hourglasses isn't our primary concern anymore. Order all ships to rally on our position. Our primary goal is the destruction of that mirror." He said, "Once everyone's arrived, take us out of fleet formation, we're going after the Archangel personally. I'm going to kill the Storm Wolf of Jachin Due and I'm going to hang his carcass on my wall!"

(ONS _Archangel_, Hanger)

Kira strapped himself into ZGMF-X01A Gundam Storm Wolf's pilot seat. He had spent the last two months becoming acclimated to his commander's machine. Due to the similarities between it and his beloved Freedom, the Eagle Knight had adjusted quicker than anticipated, which had been a plus to everyone. "This is Captain Yamato. I'm getting ready for launch!"

"Roger that, Storm Wolf." Miriallia's voice said.

"Kira…" Flay's voice came in, "Please be careful!" She said. "I love you…" she said, the choking in her voice clear.

"I will…don't worry." He replied. Looking to a picture of the two of them taken at the beach before Orb was invaded. "I have a reason to fight, and a reason to come back home."

"Storm Wolf ready for launch!" Miriallia went through the sequence both knew by heart. The time for talking was over. It was time for Kira Yamato to take flight and help bring the war to its end. Storm Wolf screamed across the void of space towards GENESIS's looming structure.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the _Blood Fang_ and_ Redemption_ duking it out in the mother of all marital spats.

(PSV _Blood Fang_, Bridge)

David winced as his entire vessel rocked from another barrage from his ex-wife. "I wonder if this has to do with the year I forgot our anniversary?"

"What year was that sir?" The helmsman asked, evading another shot from the Redemption's beam cannons.

"Every year we were married, private. Every year we were married." He replied. The entire crew erupted into laughter.

On the bridge of the _Redemption_, Marie Yukari glared at the white Nazca, "Why won't you just die already, David?"

"Captain…we just received word from command." The communications officer replied. "Your son…he's dead."

"Let me guess…Anthony?" Marie's throat seized up.

"Yes ma'am." She replied.

Marie's eyes grew even harder, "Well now…I just have more reason to kill both the sons of bitches! Load antiship missiles! I don't want there to even be a fragment of that damn ship remaining when we're done! Fire!"

A full spread erupted from the Vertical Launch System, the _Fang's_ CIWS managed to destroy a few, but the rest found their target on the port flank. Consoles all over the bridge exploded from the missile hits.

"Damage report!" David barked at the engineering officer.

"The primary targeting array has been knocked offline. Secondary targeting systems are inactive as well. There's a hull breach on C deck, no confirmed casualties as of yet!" came the reply.

Marie's smug voice came over the intercom, "Oh David, you always were a little slow when it came to close range combat. There's no time for you to escape to a safe distance and without your targeting scanners you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

David was unfazed, "Not nearly slow enough sweetheart! It's time to shoot from the hip! We're going old school! Mr. Carson, your target is five meters in front of the _Redemption!_ Wait for my signal and not a second before!"

"Yes sir!" the weapon control officer, Jack Carson replied.

"NOW!" the order came. The _Blood Fang's_ beam cannons lanced out twice, scoring numerous direct hits directly to the _Redemption's_ starboard side.

It was Marie's turn to struggle to keep in her seat as her ship was rocked. "Damage report!" She barked.

"Number three engine is out! The beam cannons are offline!"

"The hell did they hit us?" Marie rasped. Trying to peer through the thick smoke permeating the bridge.

"Now who's the slow one, Marie?" David's voice came over the intercom. "Your whole crew relies too much on technology and not enough on their own instincts. That was your first mistake. As for your second mistake."

"Captain Yukari, a second _Nazca_ just came onto our screens!" The radar operator cried, "It's the _Blizzard Prowler_!"

"Your second mistake was forgetting wolves always travel in packs!" David's voice sung triumphantly. The _Blood Fang_, and _Blizzard Prowler_ slowly move in on the _Redemption_, forming a triangle of death.

"All weapons fire!" Maria Allster cried.

"Beam cannons, railguns, and missile launchers fire!" David Russo barked, the two white frigates concentrated the full might of its firepower on its blue colored foe. The vessel buckled under the onslaught of particle beams, 66mm railgun shells, and never-ending barrage of missiles.

Leaning back in the command chair as her ship disintegrated around her, Captain Marie Yukari sighed, accepting her death with dignity, "Well played, David. It appears our long dispute is finally over. I always did enjoy it on some levels. A shame it had to end this way." She looked to the stars one more time, "Good bye my love. I'll see you on the other side soon."

The PSV _Redemption_ buckled and sparked before exploding in a tremendous ball of fire eliciting cheers from the crews of both White Wolf vessels.

David stood up, looking to each member of his crew, "Good work everyone. Notify General Connor on the _Archangel_. Tell him the bitch has been put down permanently! Find the Commander, let him know as well."

(_Archangel_, Bridge)

"The _Blood Fang_ is reporting in. Captain Russo and my sister just sunk the _Redemption!_" Flay said.

Sebastian chortled, "Good bye to bad rubbish! That's one less threat we've got to deal with. Give me a sitrep here. What's everyone's status?"

"Mu, Athrun, what's your status?" Sebastian ordered.

"We're heading back to the ship. We managed to wipe out most of the nukes and…GENESIS finished the job." Athrun replied.

"Understood. Swing by the Eternal and ditch the METEORs. Once you've done that, hook up with Kira and cover him until he reaches GENESIS."

"Won't we need the extra firepower for when we go up against Le Creuset?" Mu asked.

Sebastian shook his head, "Not against the DRAGOON system. The METEOR will just make you a bigger target. You'll need maneuverability if you want to face Providence."

"Understood." The pilots of Freedom and Justice said. The two swung by the Eternal, dropping off their extra baggage. Freedom and Justice flew side through the chaos, occasionally dispatching the random foe foolish enough to get in their way.

"You know, I have to admit, I'm kind of enjoying flying the kid's machine. Hope I'm not too spoiled when I have to give it back." Mu admitted. Athrun chuckled lightly. The Hawk of Endymion was a more than capable partner, but both men knew that ZGMF-X10A Freedom belonged to only one person.

Storm Wolf slowly came into view. The three Gundams slid into formation, with Kira in the lead.

Sebastian's face came up on their monitors. "Okay guys, listen up. This is the plan. Lieutenant Yamato, there's an access hatch on the aft ventral side of GENESIS. You're going to use that as your infiltration point. It's a straight on shot through the central shaft. Once you've reached the core, charge up the Wolf Fang, aim at the far wall, and let 'em have it!"

"Why the far wall?" Kira asked.

"Because the nuclear charges are kept right behind it. One good blast should be enough to start a chain reaction that will destroy the entire facility. All I can say is, once that happens you'd better get your ass moving when you're done, Kira. Because it will be a hell of a bang!" Sebastian then directed his iron gaze to the other two, "Lieutenant Zala, you're going to stand guard at the hatch. Provide Kira with cover in the event someone spots him going in. As for you Captain La Flaga…"

"As for me, I get to lock up with a certain mask wearing psychopath again." Mu finished for him. His eyes two chips of ice behind the narrow visor of his helmet. "You don't need to tell me my part in this, Storm. I'll be happy to play decoy so the kid can work without Rau sticking his crooked nose where it doesn't belong. I owe him a rematch from Mendel anyway."

The Storm wolf smirked, "Good. If you can manage to bring down Rau on your own, great" He sat up in his chair, "If not, hold him as long as you can. Wait for Kira and Athrun to join up with you, and triple team him. Even with the DRAGOON system, he can't defeat all three of you at once. Good luck boys. May your skies be clear."

(Jachin Due Corridor)

Nicol and Rachel traipsed through the endless halls of the asteroid fortress, slowly working their way toward the control room. The green-haired pilot was silently thanking himself for going with the SOIT armor. The dark colors helped them to blend with the shadows. The two ducked into a shadowy corridor when a patrol of guards trooped by. The Iron Dove's visor depolarized, the frustration on her face evident, "They've definitely beefed up security since the last time I was here! This will be more difficult than I thought." She said, hefting her suppressed BR55HB battle rifle.

"So how are we going to do this?" Nicol asked, checking his suppressed M7 one more time. "I mean it's not like we can just march in and announce our presence can we?"

Rachel shook her head in agreement, "Oh no, I leave stuff like that to Sebastian. He's the crazy one of the family." The two shared a brief laugh before becoming all business. "We've got to get this right the first time. I'll only have one shot to get Zala. After that…we haul ass back to the Blitz and get the hell out of here. We should only have to deal with the hardcore loyalists, but they'll still be pissed."

"You can make the shot?" Nicol asked. After some discussing, the two decided Rachel should make the hit.

"I'm a sniper, hon. I think it should be obvious I'm the right choice to do this. You're a great pilot, Nicol, and I'm grateful you have my back. But this isn't your burden to bear." Her stare grew hard. "As for me, I have a personal beef with Patrick Zala."

Nicol looked at her confusedly, "I'll explain another time. Just watch out for anyone coming our way…this won't take long." She said. The two crept along the corridor, finding the hatch leading to the CIC.

"Do you see him?" Nicol asked Rachel.

"Oh yeah…I see him," She said zooming in on the central platform, "The king of his entire world. Too bad he's getting knocked off his throne permanently." Rachel lined up Zala in her scope, "This for my father, you racist bastard!" The Iron Dove hissed, pulling the trigger once. Three 9.5mm rounds flew straight and true from the barrel, burying deep into the Supreme Chairman's chest.

"Chairman Zala's been hit!" One of the technicians barked. "Intruder alert!" Alert klaxons started blaring and angry red emergency lights starting flashing.

"I think now's a good time to leave!" Nicol said. The Iron Dove nodded her agreement and the two took off into the darkened corridors, just barely missing the two assassins.

Back on the _Archangel_, Sebastian surveyed the battlefield, multiple explosions going off. "The Earth Alliance is making its second run." He remarked. "Where are our people?"

"Freedom, Justice, and Storm Wolf are making their way towards GENESIS. Cagalli's team took out Nightshade and they're fighting the remaining EA Gundams now." Miriallia said.

"Send the _Kusanagi _to assist them." Natarle said.

"General, I'm getting a hail from the Blitz," Flay reported, her voice distressed, "Nicol and Captain Dupree are returning from Jachin."

Sebastian got up from his chair and went over the communications station. "Let's hear it." He said, taking Flay's headset.

"This is White Wolf Nine to Storm Wolf Actual. The Viper is dead." Rachel announced. "The Iron Falcon is avenged."

Sebastian nodded in understanding, he remembered the ill fated mission to Alaska and how it affected both Rachel and Anthony, "That's a big affirmative, Captain. Head back to base. I think you've both earned some rest."

"Excuse me?" a soft voice came behind his command chair. Sebastian turned to see Angela standing nervously. "If it's all the same, General Connor. I'd like to head out. I can't sit in the CIC. I need to be in the middle of things."

"I'd let you…if we have something for you to fly. All our machines are currently active, Lieutenant." Sebastian replied.

"Not all of them…" Angela said, leaving for the hanger without letting the Storm Wolf say another word. He just shook his head and went back to watching the battle, listening to Murrue direct traffic.

"Notify _Challenger _Actual and_ Eternal_ Actual, tell Admiral Halberton and Captain Waltfeld to get ready to wind up with everything they've got!" Murrue said.

The _Challenger, Eternal,_ and_ Archangel_ soared side by side towards GENESIS. Not noticing the _Seraphim_ slowly coming up from behind them.

Azrael smirked in victory. "Perfect! All laid out for us just like a banquet! Target all weapons on the pink ship first. Let's make the Storm Wolf suffer a little bit before we send him to oblivion."

"Target the _Eternal!_" Sutherland ordered. "Lock Gottfrieds and Valiants!" The dark vessel's mighty cannons folded out, ready to reduce the former ZAFT ship to nothing but metallic splinters, but they hadn't counted on Lewis Halberton's sharp eye.

"Commander Waltfeld, look out! Helm, get us in front of the _Eternal_!" Halberton barked. The _Archangel's_ dark cousin moved with a speed belying its size, slipping between the _Seraphim _and _Eternal_ just in time to be hit broadside by the entirety of the Seraphim's weapons.

The old warhorse just smiled one last time at the Archangel, before offering a smart salute. "Murrue, good luck!" Were Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton's final words before the ONS _Challenger_, nee EAS_ Dominion_, exploded in a cloud of fire, leaving only a few splinters.

"No!" Murrue screamed.

"Admiral…" Sebastian gasped.

"The _Seraphim_ just fired on the _Challenger_!" Sai called out,

"We can see that just fine, Mr. Argyle!" Sebastian snapped. His rage boiled when Azrael's ugly mug appeared on the monitor, but he clamped down, not wanting to give the smug bastard the satisfaction.

"You're making this way too easy for me!" Azrael gloated. "Just hanging there in space without a care in the world. You might as well paint a bullseye on your flank! I expected more from the likes of Lewis Halberton. Oh well, I guess senility affects the best of us!"

Murrue was about to start barking orders when a hand clasped onto her arm. Sebastian's expression was stern. "Remember what you said to me awhile back about lashing out?" He said. Murrue blinked back a tear and nodded. "Don't worry, Azzie's not going to live to enjoy his victory long. I've got something in place to ensure that." He picked up the radio, "Get ready."

"Understood," a voice replied.

"So, General, any last words before you become one with space?" Azrael leered.

"I have just one thing to say." The Storm Wolf replied, a brilliant smirk crossing his face. "Enjoy hell, you cockbite! HIT IT, YZAK!"

The Duel popped out from the shattered hulk of a _Laurasia_ destroyed earlier. "Eat this!" He opened up with both his rifle and the Baelenas, hitting the stern of the _Archangel's _sister ship, destroying the engines.

"Direct hit to the stern!" the Helmsman said. "Engines offline!"

"Get us out of here!" The industrialist starting panicking, "This wasn't how things were supposed to end up! I'm supposed to win here!"

"We can't! The engines are offline! We're dead in the water!" Sutherland protested. Both men then turned to the view port, where the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam floated before them.

"Lieutenant, care to do the honors?" The Storm Wolf said.

"With pleasure, General!" The Duel raised his rifle. "The first one was for Admiral Halberton." He raised his rifle, and the plasma cannons were primed, "This one is for me!" The twin plasma beams and particle blast punched a hole through the ship's reactor. He then fired a grenade into the viewport. He looked on dispassionately as the EAS _Seraphim_ exploded into a cloud of fire and smoke taking Muruta Azrael with it.

Sebastian looked on in satisfaction, "Nice job, Yzak. Looks like you finally got that legged ship kill you wanted. How do you feel?"

"Much better." He replied. "I'm going to help Dearka and the others take on the remaining Earth Forces machines. Try to stay alive, alright?" The Duel spun and headed towards the part of the battlefield where the rest of his comrades were fighting.

"Status on the Hawk and our two knights?" Sebastian spoke of Kira, Athrun, and Mu.

"Almost to GENESIS," Flay said.

"Any sign of Rau?" The Storm Wolf asked.

"He's in the northeastern quadrant, tearing into the Earth Forces there," Miriallia said, "I don't think he's detected our people yet. GENESIS itself has shielded their approach. What do you want to do, sir?"

"Put me through to our boys. It's time to run our little distraction." Sebastian said.

(GENESIS Exterior)

Kira was awestruck as the three Gundams skimmed along the surface of the massive superweapon. The intimidation was growing by the minute inside him. "This thing is huge! Can this really work?" He said, his doubts starting to return.

"Come on, Kira! We've made it this far. General Connor wouldn't have trusted you with Storm Wolf if he didn't feel you could do it." Athrun said.

"He's right, Kid. It's time to finish this." Mu added.

Sebastian's voice crackled in their headsets, "Guys, have you found your entry point yet? Rau has launched and on the hunt." Sebastian's tone was grim, "Commander La Flaga, go and give him something to think about. Do no let him catch on it's not Kira inside Freedom."

"Understood!" Mu replied.

"I see the hatch!" Athrun said, arming the Fortis cannons and blowing the door off. "Alright, Kira. It's all you from here. I'll make sure no one gets in."

Kira hesitated for a minute, looking to both Freedom and Justice, before looking down the dark corridor. He was about to say something when Mu spoke.

"What are you waiting for, kid? You got a date with destiny. You've made it this far. It's time to finish what you started. Don't worry about the two of us. We will be fine. Now go! Don't worry, I'll bring Freedom back in one piece."

Kira nodded, hit the accelerator and took off into the bowels of the massive superweapon.

"Now it's time for us to do our part! I'm not going to budge from this spot for anything!" Athrun said. The Justice settled in front of the hatch, all weapons primed and ready to shoot down any mobile suit that got near it.

Mu nodded in approval. "Good man. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to play decoy!" Freedom turned and headed off towards Jachin. "Alright, Le Creuset…it's just you and me now. Just the way you wanted it!"

(ONS _Kagutsuchi_, Bridge)

The black, red and gold_ Izumo_-class sailed under the cloak of Mirage Colloid towards the menacing structure of GENESIS. Yukimasa's reddish-brown eyes glared at the elaborate lattice of steel beams and mirrors slowly being moved in front of the giant, mirrored dish.

"We've got a hail from the _Archangel_. General Connor wants us to know if we're in position!" The communications officer, Kaguya reported.

"Put him on." The youngest Sahaku said. The Storm Wolf's hardened visage came on the screen. "General Connor, we're ready to blow the mirror array into shreds at your order!"

"Let them have it!" Was the Supreme's Ace's simple command.

Yuki's face became predatory, "Deactivate cloak in twenty seconds! Bring all weapons online!" His voice was ice cold, "Lohegrins, Gottfrieds, Igelstellungs, all of it! Ready all missile tubes, Wombats and Sledgehammers. I don't want there to so much as be a splinter of glass or a shard of metal remaining!"

"Ten seconds to decloak! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" The weapons officer reported. The _Kagutsuchi_ decloaked right in front of the focusing array, its reflection caught in the mirrors.

"LIGHT 'EM UP!" Yukimasa roared. The CIWS fired first. Hundreds of 75mm depleted uranium shells tore into the girders, shattered the mirrors into shrapnel. The missiles hit next, the entire assembly exploded in a cascade of fire and debris.

"Now again on the third one!" The youngest Sahaku sibling barked. The Lohegrins and Gottfrieds handled the final mirror assembly. The focusing array melted under the force of the two massive emerald beams and twin orange and blue positron streams, leaving nothing more than a few blobs of molten metal and glass.

The entire bridge crew cheered as Yuki gave a smirk of satisfaction. "Kagu-chan, be a dear and put on General Connor." He spoke to the raven-haired beauty. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement, "General Connor, did you see those two explosions?"

"Confirmed, Captain Sahaku! Superb job!" Sebastian's voice was elated, the sounds of cheering heard in the background. "Kira can finish the job. Join back up with us. It's time to take out the trash!"

(Near Earth Alliance Lines.)

Yzak found a scene of chaos. Several ZAFT and Earth Alliance grunt suits had mixed in with the clashing Gundams. With the death of Azrael and no more refills on their drugs, the condition of the Druggies deteriorated into insane madness. Furthermore, without Raviel's leadership, the three former convicts were lashing out at anything or anyone that got in their way.

The white haired pilot's eyes burned in rage when he saw the Calamity eviscerate a GuAIZ. "You're not killing anymore of my friends today!" He snarled. The Duel's engines ignited and he dove into the fray.

Cagalli was hemmed in by the Forbidden, constantly blocking wild slashes from its scythe. She tried to raise her rifle, but the scythe bisected the weapon, rending it useless.

Thinking quickly, the Princess of Orb had her golden machine elbow Forbidden right in the metallic face. She opened up with the CIWS. The twin high-energy beam cannons mounted on the Oowashi pack flipped open. And opened fire.

But the Forbidden's shields still worked, the Geschmeidig Panzer flared to life, bouncing the Akatsuki's beams away.

Cagalli growled in frustration. Before she fire again, a pair of twin plasma beams lanced down between them. She felt a sense of relief seeing the Duel come to her aid

"Need a hand?" Yzak asked, fending off the weapon with his shield. The Forbidden opened fire with the Hresvegr cannon. Yzak raised the shield to block once again, the metal buckling from the plasma beam's intense force.

Enveloped in madness, Shani wildly fired again. The Duel lurched forward, still holding the shield in front of him, before it gave way and exploded, consuming the Duel.

"Yzak!" Dearka and Shiho both screamed at once. Neither had to worry. The Duel emerged from the fire, sans the Freedom Shroud, beam sabers in both hands. Letting out a mighty roar, Yzak buried the glowing weapons into the Forbidden's shoulders. Cagalli then charged in, her own sword clenched in hand. "DIE!" The blonde screamed in rage, slashing downwards, cleaving Shani Andras and the GAT-X252 Forbidden clean in half.

The two watched with great satisfaction as the enemy machine exploded. Cagalli gave a grateful smile to Yzak. "Thank you for the save, Lieutenant Joule. I almost didn't make it there for a few minutes." She said.

The ice haired young man smirked, "Not a problem, this way your brother owes me a favor. Let me also say you're not half bad yourself, Lady Cagalli. I could easily see you wearing the uniform of an elite had things been different." Yzak remarked.

"I'm flattered, but we're not done yet!" Cagalli said, and the melee continued.

(Southwest quadrant, Near GENESIS)

Rau watched with mild disinterest as a pair of Strike Daggers attacked him. He opened fire with the Judicium, spearing one of the minimal machines clean through the torso. A flare of the beam saber silenced the wingman with a single swat. "Hmph. Pathetic worms. Where is Freedom? I know it's around."

He was then aware of a strange tingling feeling in the back of his head. "That feeling…Mu is here? Well I suppose it's better than nothing. He'll make a nice warm up before Yamato." Having fought the Hawk while he was in the Strike, he wasn't prepared for the twin plasma beams and accompanying railgun shots as Freedom bore down on him. "Ah, there you are! Thank you so much for making this easy for me!"

Mu glared down triumphantly at his long time rival. "That got his attention! Alright, time to do the decoy thing." He raised the Lupus and started firing. Freedom and Providence streaked by each other, literally inches apart. As the two machines closed to melee range, Mu chose one of the Lacertas over the Gerbera, not feeling comfortable using the oversized katana.

Providence's own weapon ignited and the two machines locked sabers. "So nice to see you again! I was looking for you!" Rau leered. Mu was tempted to reply, but he had to maintain his cover. Instead he swung high, hoping to cleave off Providence's head.

The White Crucible swung downwards, just barely avoiding gouging out a chunk of Freedom's left leg. The two glowing blades intersected once more, neither giving in.

Despite having taken down the Forbidden, the other two remaining Gundams and their pilots were not going to go down easily. Fueled by madness, they became more and more unpredictable.

Horrible, jarring pain shot through every nerve in Orga Sabnak's body. He was beyond reason, lost in his own madness. "You're gonna die! You're gonna die! You're gonna die! You're gonna die! You're GONNA die! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" He ranted and raved, firing indiscriminately, blowing a Duel Dagger and a pair of Strike Daggers.

"Hey big boy, over here!" A voice purred. He whipped his head to see the Strike floating in space, "Looking for a good time? Come and get me!" Loretta purred at Orga. The Strike made a crude mockery of beckoning with its hand.

The maddened pilot screamed in mad rage, rushing at the Strike. Loretta just stood there. "That's right…come at me. Dearka, Tolle, get ready."

"Read you loud and clear!" Dearka said. Both the Aegis and Buster were lying in wait while Loretta acted a distraction. The blue and gold mobile suit hurtled closer and closer.

"Now!" Loretta signaled. The Aegis and Buster leapt out. Tolle rushed the Calamity, firing his beam rifle. The blue mobile suit's Schlag beam cannons opened fire at its red foe. The Aegis' shield and rifle was destroyed by one of the enemy's rounds. Tolle shifted the Gundam into mobile armor mode, charging the Scylla.

The Calamity's own cannon ignited at the same time. The Aegis flew through the explosion caused by the two shots colliding with each other. The Calamity fired its Plasma bazooka, blowing off the head and right arm. The young pilot was undeterred, igniting its left arm mounted beam saber. The golden blade sliced through the weapon, destroying it.

"Mind if I cut in?" Angela asked. Soaring by in Mu's old Moebius Zero. All four gunbarrels were fully deployed, spitting out bullets while the under slung linear cannon hurled out 90mm shells as quick as it could.

One shell impacted on the Calamity, destroying its head. Two more rounds blew up its legs.

"Say good night!" Dearka snarled, delivering the coup de grace. Orga Sabnak just cackled in his last moments. Welcoming the sweet embrace of death.

"Good riddance to that trash!" Loretta said. "Although I do feel sort of bad for Orga. He was probably the sanest of the three and that's saying something."

"Nice save, Angela!" Tolle remarked. "I didn't know you could utilize the wired gunbarrels."

"I can't…but the Zero received some software upgrades when it was still at Ame, allowing normal human beings to wield them. I couldn't sit by while the rest of you were all fighting."

"Talk later, we still have one more of those damn things to get rid of!" Dearka said. The words were barely out of his mouth when the Raider rushed the Buster in mobile armor mode.

Like his fellow pilots, Clotho Buer had all but sunk into insanity. The Raider fired madly in all directions. The Buster slid into position, to try and stop him. But the slow moving artillery suit paid for it by getting hammered.

"AHHH!" The blonde yelled, feeling the pounding his mobile suit was taking.

The second time that day, Yzak played hero, firing at the Raider with its rifle. The video game addicted pilot fired the twin 52mm cannon on the shield, destroying the Duel's gun.

"Give me that!" Yzak snapped, taking up the Buster's rifle. He opened fire at the same time his foe did with the Raider's Zorn cannon. The Duel lost some of its shoulder armor and the PS armor went dead. The Raider wasn't so lucky. Clotho was still laughing as his mobile suit disintegrated around him. His pain was so great he didn't even have time to make one last video game reference.

Yzak passed the weapon back to his partner and friend. "Thanks. You might want to get the sights on that rifle tuned up. It pulls to the left." He said.

"Hehe, thanks man." Dearka rasped.

"No problem." The pilot of the Duel replied. He looked towards GENESIS, "I wonder how the others are doing?"

"I'm sure they're just fine." Yzak said. "Cagalli, we're running low on power and munitions. We need to head back to the ships. I doubt we have much else to contribute to this fight."

"You may not. But I want to get back out as quickly as possible. I want to make sure Kira and Athrun are alright." Cagalli said. "Let's make for the Kusanagi and fast."

"We've got incoming!" Loretta said, "A squad of GINNs and CGUEs, approaching low and fast from our five o'clock!" Emerald darts starting lancing at them. "And they're armed with beam weapons!"

"We're in no condition to keep fighting! Our best course of action is to retreat!" Tolle winced. The Aegis had been all but mauled in the battle with the Calamity, and his energy reserves were depleted.

"I don't think they're going to let us!" Cagalli said, "Form up everyone! Let's get ready for round two!" The Lioness's orders were uncalled for. As the ZAFT squad bore down on them, a rain of emerald bolts showered them from overhead.

The Orb pilots looked to see a squadron of Earth Alliance machines engaging the GINNs. "Those…look like the Duel!" Dearka commented.

"Yeah they do! Some of them even have a version of the Assault Shroud on them!" Yzak said.

"Duel Daggers…" Loretta said. "The GAT-01D1 Duel Dagger. They were developed at the same time as the 105 Daggers. I saw the guys training on them. It was made for close quarters combat."

One Duel Dagger, lacking the extra armor, broke off from the formation, approaching Cagalli and the others. Unlike the others, this machine had its entire torso and head painted blue.

"Our fight isn't with you or the nation of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha. Take your people and return to your vessels. My men will not attack you." The pilot replied with a rich baritone.

"Who are you?" Yzak asked. The image of a young man in his early twenties, wearing a blue

and gray flightsuit appeared on the monitor.

"Lieutenant Commander Jean-Pierre La Flaga, Atlantic Federation Navy." He replied.

"La Flaga?" Tolle said in surprise, "Are you by chance related to?"

The Earth Alliance pilot's face darkened. "Yes, Mr. Koenig…Mu is my cousin. Tell him I said hello, and that I'm looking forward to paying him back for his betrayal! Until the next time we meet!" The Duel Dagger turned headed back towards the melee.

"Well…he was nice!" Loretta said.

"Let's just get back…" Cagalli said, leading the ragged force back towards _Kusanagi._ They all jumped when they saw the two explosions marking the destruction of GENESIS's focusing arrays.

"Yuki did it!" Kazuma said.

"That's one less problem to deal with!" Loretta smiled.

"Don't get overconfident you guys! Rau is still out there!" Cagalli said, her desire to get back to the ship intensifying all the more.

Mu was glad for the polarizing effect of his narrow visor. The glow of the Providence's beam saber was intense, even if it was just being broadcast through the Freedom's cameras.

The Hawk of Endymion swung the glowing blade of the Lacerta once again, smirking in triumph when he left a deep scratch along the left side of the Providence's torso, just barely missing the cockpit. "Almost had him!" He cursed.

"Brilliant, Kira! This is truly how it should end! Two freaks of nature fighting for their very existence while the fate of the world hangs in the balance!" Rau ranted. Providence responded with a quick slash of its own, scoring the right thigh, he then opened fire with the arm shield cannons, blowing a chunk out of Freedom's left midsection.

Mu grunted as his machine was rocked, "He's too much for me! Even with Freedom the best I can manage is a stalemate!" Providence fired its arm mounted beam cannons again. Catching its foe in the right hip. The battered white machine tumbled end over end.

"Athrun, he's got me on the ropes!" Mu said, struggling to right his machine. His eyes bulged when he found Providence hovering inches from him. He vainly swung the Lacerta.

Rau smirked in triumph, batting aside the energy blade, aiming the Judicium right at Freedom's chest. "Say good bye, Yamato!"

The Crucible barely had time to react as pair of beams nearly hit him. He looked to see Justice hurtling towards him, the Fortis beam cannons firing quickly as possible. "I don't think so!" Athrun said, his determination to protect Mu triggering his SEED mode. He primed one of the beam boomerangs, hurling it with all his might.

Both the Hawk of Endymion and the Crimson Knight broke out in wide smiles when the spinning weapon sheared through Providence's shoulder and the backpack.

Freedom and Justice stood shoulder to shoulder. "Thanks kid! You saved my neck!" Mu said.

"No problem, Commander La Flaga." Athrun said. Rau blinked in surprise.

"What…Mu? You're flying Freedom? Then…where is Yamato?" Rau growled.

Mu smirked, "He's in GENESIS, and well on his way to destroying it! I'm afraid your plan just went clean down the tubes!"

Rau snapped, "DAMN YOU ALL!" All of Providence's weapons flared to life, the DRAGOON system became active. The eleven pods started circling menacingly, the beam saber ignited. I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

"To steal a line from our illustrious leader…Come at me, bro!" Mu said, and the battle entered its second phase.

(_Kusanagi_, hanger)

It was with a profound sense of relief for Erica when she saw the Akatsuki settle into its moorings. Cagalli hopped out of the golden mobile suit. "Welcome back, Lady Cagalli. Glad to see you're alright." She said.

"Thank you, Erica, but I really don't have time for small talk now." Cagalli said. She leveled a serious gaze at the woman she considered an older sister, "I know the Shiranui pack is on board. Is it ready for use?"

The engineer just gave a gentle smile. "Yes, it is. I was wondering when you were going to ask me to deploy it."

Cagalli let herself relax for a small moment, "I knew you would be ahead of the game. Given that Le Creuset is out there, I figure the best way to deal with Providence's DRAGOON system is with one of our own!"

"Let us do one final systems check, just to be sure there aren't any last bugs in the system."

"Make it quick, equip it to the Akatsuki. Have it refueled and ready to launch in twenty minutes. I'm going back out there to help my brother!" She said.

"As you wish!" Erica said, hurrying to get the maintenance done as quickly as possible. The blonde looked to her comrades. Juri, Asagi, and Mayura floated up, giving Cagalli a huge group hug.

"We're so glad to see you alive, Lady Cagalli! I'm afraid most of the other Astray pilots didn't make it." Asagi offered an apologetic gaze. Cagalli squeezed the other blonde's shoulder.

"It's okay, Asagi. What's important is the three of you are still alive. I need the three of you to remain here with the ship. Guard it with your lives."

"What are you going to do, milady?" Juri said.

"Akatsuki is getting patched up right now. Once it's finished, I'm going to launch again. I may not be on the same level as Le Creuset. But I can still offer support to my brother and Athrun. It's all I can really do for them."

"Then at least let us come with you!" Mayura protested. The Lioness of Orb shook her head.

"No, Mayura. Against Le Creuset, the three of you would just be a target. I've lost enough friends in the last few months as is." Cagalli's stare became fierce, "No more will suffer! I am the daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha, and I have been charged with the defense of the people of the Orb Union. It's high time I acted like it!"

The three pilots bowed slightly, "Then go with the protection of Haumea, Lady Cagalli. We will pray for you." Asagi said. The other girls nodded. The Lioness gave a hug to each of her friends.

The Oowashi pack was removed, and a backpack with several familiar looking spikes jutting out was attacked to the Akatsuki's back. Cagalli took a moment to look at the crew of her family's ship. They had all loyally served her father in the past, and now that loyalty had been given to her. Erica, the Astray girls, and the rest of the hanger personnel saluted her.

"Thank you." was all she said, before settling into the pilot seat. She pulled out a small photograph of her and Uzumi together. "I won't fail you, father. I'll protect Kira. I'll protect Orb. I'll protect everyone!" The Akatsuki settled onto the_ Kusanagi's_ linear catapult.

"ORB-01 Akatsuki, you are go for launch!" Erica's voice came over the radio.

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Akatsuki. Launching!" The gold mobile suit rocketed back into space. "Hang on, guys! I'm coming as fast as I can!"

(Inside GENESIS)

Kira Yamato plunged through the access tunnel which lead straight to the heart of the massive superweapon, his heart pounding every step of the way. Despite trying to keep his focus on the task at hand, his thoughts were constantly flowing back to Flay and the others. "Everyone, please be okay!" He whispered.

The Eagle Knight stomped the accelerator, pushing the white and green mobile suit further into the core. Eventually the corridor branched out into a massive chamber. "This has got to be it!" Kira keyed the radio. "Storm Wolf Actual, this is Eagle Knight…I've reached the core. I'm ready to commence the operation!" The Wolf Claw folded over the left shoulder.

"One shot is all it will take, Kira. After you fire the cannon, Get. The. Hell out of there. I don't want Flay to be left alone in this world. And I know you feel the same way." The Storm Wolf said.

Kira's expression hardened, the cannon flared to life. "You got that right!" He said. Storm Wolf was already heading back down the corridor as the orange and blue burst punched through the wall, starting a giant reaction that would tear GENESIS apart.

Author's Notes: And that's two! The last one is it!


	47. Ragnarok, Pt 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 45. This is it! The final chapter! Let it begin!

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Chapter 47: Ragnarok pt. 3

Kira Yamato jerked to the ZGMF-X01A Gundam Storm Wolf right in order to avoid an explosion that almost consumed him as he rocketed through the access corridor of GENESIS. The giant superweapon was in its death throes, and he had no desire to be near when it finally tore itself apart from the inside out.

The white and green Gundam hurtled towards the exit. He felt the G-forces push him deeper into his seat. "Please God, just let me get through this." He prayed, his thoughts of a certain red-haired beauty with bluish-gray eyes and an angelic smile. A violet seed fell behind his eyes, exploding. The Eagle Knight's fears fell away, the only thing on his mind escaping and returning to the one he loved above all else.

Storm Wolf continued to hurtle down the tunnel. The walls rushed by faster and faster. His alarms starting blaring, He looked behind to see a wall of flames reaching to consume him. He coaxed every bit of speed he could muster. "You're almost there. Come on. Come on! Come On! COME ON! COME ON!" Kira's voice grew louder and louder.

Kira felt a small trickle of hope when he saw a smattering of stars. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled, stomping the accelerator so hard, it nearly crashed through the floor. The extra burst of speed just what he needed to fly triumphantly out of the superweapon's core, shooting away as GENESIS exploded, in a shower of fire, shrapnel, and molten blobs of metal.

(ONS _Archangel_, Bridge, Near GENESIS)

The crew of the ONS _Archangel_ and its allied ships could watch and wait for their comrade to return. Flay was standing at the viewport, hands clasped in prayer. "Kira…" She whispered, a tear running down her face. A pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders. She looked to the concerned face of her cousin.

Sebastian gave the redhead a reassuring smile, "He'll be fine, Flay. You're the reason Kira's made it this far. The love you two share has been his strength through this whole ordeal. Believe in him just a little bit longer."

Flay gave him a sisterly kiss, "I do believe in him. I know he'll survive." The two kept looking out into the void of space. They saw several small explosions rack GENESIS. The two looked to each other.

"I think he just did it!" Sebastian said. Tears welled up in her eyes, "Flay, get back to your station, raise your boyfriend, and see if he managed to accomplish his mission." The redhead practically leapt into her seat. The entire bridge crew looked hopeful.

"I see him! He just popped up on my screens!" Miriallia exclaimed, "ZGMF-X01A Storm Wolf has emerged from GENESIS!"

"On screen!" Murrue ordered. Sure enough, the Gundam was soaring away, but it had not come away unscathed. The Planet Defensors had been lost, trying to protect the machine from the flames caused by the chain reaction. The Wolf Claw had been jettisoned to cut down on the weight, and the extreme heat had boiled off the top most layer of Phase-Shift.

"Storm Wolf, this is Archangel, please respond. Kira…if you're there, please talk to me!" Flay said, tears threatening to leak out of her eyes as she silently recited every prayer she could think of.

Kira's voice came in loud and clear on all of the ships aligned with Archangel, "I hear you loud and clear, Flay. This is Kira Yamato. The Wolf's Blade has slain the beast!" He said, uttering the code phrase to let everyone know he had succeeded. Everyone broke out into cheers.

His visage appeared on the view screen. He looked at the crew, letting out a tiny relieved sigh. "Phew…" Kira managed tiredly. He gave them a weak little smile. "I made it, everyone…"

"Great job! We all knew you could do it!" Murrue said, giving a motherly gaze to him. "Head on home, it's finally over."

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet, Miss Murrue. There's one last order of business I need to take care of." Kira's expression turned serious. "Where is he, General Connor?" The Storm Wolf nodded in silent acknowledgement,

"At last report he was dealing with Mu and Athrun. Take him down, kid. Make sure he can't harm anyone else ever again! Even with the DRAGOON system, Rau can't take on all three of you at once. Good hunting, Lieutenant Yamato."

"Wait!" Flay said, blowing a kiss at him. "Come back to me." She said, tears in her eyes.

Kira blew a kiss back to her, saluted, and the screen turned blank. "It's all in his hands now." Murrue remarked.

"Indeed," Natarle said. "Hard to believe he would become such a model soldier, given his earlier reluctance to fight." She recalled his vehement denial to enter the Strike's cockpit back at Heliopolis nine months ago, his constant complaints it wasn't his war. And now he stood tall, about ready to face down his final, greatest opponent. "I know he'll win." She said.

(EAS _Liberator_)

The man known as the Crimson Fox could look in awe as GENESIS exploded. "How about that…the kid really did it!" Mark said.

"He certainly surprised me." His flag captain said, "Mr. Yamato is proving himself to be quite the formidable opponent. I have the feeling this won't be the last time we've heard of him." Nathan said.

"Dad, Major Willet is reporting in," Rhythm reported. Her face turned pale. "You have to get down to the hanger now, Admiral. She's…brought back something…something big!" He nodded, heading for the hanger, trusting Nathan to rally the remaining Earth Alliance units.

Mark entered the hanger, where he found all six members of the Special Air Service's Third Covert Tactical Assault Team standing at the feet of a mobile suit. His eyes widened when he realized just what the particular machine was. "Greetings, Admiral. What do you think of my little prize here? Quite the war trophy, don't you think?" The redhead smirked.

"Major…where did you find this?" He looked in surprise at the dark form of ZGMF-X10A Freedom Mk. II. She patted it lovingly.

"Found it floating adrift, someone just abandoned the poor thing." Willet said, looking back up at the machine with a wide grin. "ZAFT's loss is my gain. I've claimed this copy of Freedom as my own. Tell me, sir. Do you think we could make use of it?"

"Most definitely, Major Willet." Mark's expression mirrored his subordinate's, "Most definitely. I know a certain scientist who would love to look this thing over. Tell me, you ever of Professor Ralph Eifman?"

"Of course I've heard of him! He's the Atlantic Federation's foremost technologist! What exactly do you have in mind?" She asked.

"Let's just say…he could make it into something far more than just a Freedom clone." Mark said.

(Near GENESIS)

Freedom, Justice, and Providence's fight stopped when they saw GENESIS's destruction.

Athrun felt a strong sense of relief wash over him when he heard the news. "I knew he could do it." He said.

"Ha ha! That's the way, kid!" Mu crowed, "Well, Rau. It looks like humanity is going to be sticking around for while. Sorry to disappoint you."

"No, No! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Rau screamed in impotent rage as his plans fell apart around him. His hands clenched into fists, "Damn Hibiki's spawn! He's ruined everything!"

"That's right, I did!" Kira said, Storm Wolf joining up with its brother Gundams. "And now…it's the end of the line for you, asshole!"

Rau laughed, "Oh that's rich! You…kill me? Mr. 'I never kill when I fight?' You don't have the nerve! You may have stopped my plans…BUT I CAN STILL KILL YOU!" Providence's beam saber ignited, preparing to strike down Storm Wolf. The three fiery blades of Freedom, Justice, and Akatsuki stopped the dark gray Gundam in its tracks.

"You want my brother, Le Creuset? You have to go through me first!" Cagalli snarled. ORB-01 Akatsuki's brilliant golden armor caught the light of the sun. The daughter of the House of Attha became known as the Princess of the Dawn from that moment forward.

"That makes two of us!" Athrun's voice was equally vicious. ZGMF-X09A Justice's red armored hide carried numerous scores and dents from the constant fighting, but it was still strong, and Athrun's will was strong as well. No one else would fall on his watch.

"Don't tell me you're going to count me out as well, Rau. That's three." Mu added, delighting in seeing his old rival backed so thoroughly into a corner. ZGMF-X10A Freedom's entire battery of weapons gleamed. The Hawk of Endymion could sense there was no way out for his old foe. This truly would be the final battle

Kira pushed between the Akatsuki and Freedom, "Everyone please, this is my fight. You've done more than enough!" he protested.

"Sorry, not going to happen." Athrun said. "I've lost enough in this world. I'm not going to lose my brother on top of it."

"Got that right, kid. This whole little thing between Rau and I started at Endymion and it's going to end here and now. We do it together or not at all."

"But…" Kira said, desperate not to get anyone involved.

"WILL YOU STOP THIS RIDICIOUS MESSIAH COMPLEX OF YOURS, KIRA?" Cagalli snapped, before her voice softened, failing to keep the sob out of her throat, "You are…NOT the only one fighting this war! My father gave his life so we could carry on. He entrusted the future not just to you, but also to all of us! And I'm certainly not going to hide behind you. But I will fight alongside you. Because we're family, and we stick together no matter what!"

"I'm afraid you're outvoted, kid." The Hawk of Endymion said. He then directed his gaze at Providence, "Well, Rau, what do you say?" Want a shot at the title?" Storm Wolf, Freedom, Justice, and Akatsuki lined up, "Cause all four of us will be more than happy to oblige you!"

Rau's answer came when the DRAGOON pods shot off Providence, circling menacingly.

"Here we go!" Mu said, flipping out the Baelanas and squeezing off a pair of quick rounds. A barrage of beams fired from Justice's Fortis cannons backed the pair of plasma bolts.

Rau fired the Judicium, trying to take down Mu. The Hawk of Endymion brought up Freedom's shield, letting the beams harmlessly disperse on it.

The DRAGOON pods started zipping around space, pelting the Freedom with emerald darts, scorching the glossy white armor in multiple places along both arms, the right leg, and all along the shoulders and chest. One of the remote units stopped right in front of him, ready to punch a hole clean through the white Gundam, but then another beam blew the pod to shreds.

Athrun looked to see another smoking DRAGOON pod, this one colored gold. "Don't worry guys, he's not going to have it this easy. You just keep on him. I'll watch out for the remotes."

"Thanks, Cagalli." Kira smiled. He aimed the Lobo, trying to target the Providence's head, but Rau quickly slipped out of the way.

Kira and Mu both activated their machine's Xiphias and gave Rau a quartet of ferric-tungsten shells to the face. The Phase-Shift held for the first two rounds, but the third caused it to flicker slightly, and the final one just nicked Providence in the hip.

Rau replied by firing the arm-mounted beam cannons at Kira, managing to hit on Storm Wolf's right shoulder and hip. The Lobo fired a pair of quick rounds, hitting the right hip and left leg.

Akatsuki whipped around, hitting Providence from behind, managing to score a hit on the demonic Gundam's backpack.

"Hmph! Do you think this is the end of me? This battle has only just begun!" Rau snorted. He opened fire with both the arm mounted cannons and the Judicium. One Lobo beam rifle, a pair of white Lupuses, trimmed red and blue, and the Akatsuki's Hyakurai answered in concert, the barrage of emerald beams, pelted the Crucible's machine.

(ONS Archangel, Bridge)

"And so it begins…" Sebastian mused. The bridge had become a very crowded place after the other pilots returned to the Archangel. Shiho, Yzak, Nicol, Dearka, Tolle, and Loretta were crowded around the command area, watching their fellow pilots clash one last time.

Natarle, Miriallia, and Chandra came out of the CIC. Sai and Flay were both still at their respective stations, All eyes were on the five mobile suits locked in deadly combat.

"Even with his plans in ruins, Commander Le Creuset is defiant to the end. He's going to go down swinging…it's just the kind of man he is." Yzak swallowed hard. Shiho put a hand on his shoulder.

"This raving lunatic before us now is a far cry from the Rau Le Creuset you knew and respected, Yzak. I know it must hurt you most of all to see him like this." Sebastian closed his eyes. "Just promise me you'll be a better man than him."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure of that!" He said.

(Back to the Fight!)

Rau winced as Providence was rocked from the last attack. The portside shoulder armor had been melted off, and there were several dark scorch marks along the right leg and the left hip, but his opponents weren't unscathed either.

Freedom had several gouges and scorch marks from the earlier fight between Mu and Rau. Justice had flung both of its beam boomerangs, one destroyed by a burst from a DRAGOON pod and now he had to deal with Kira and Storm Wolf.

Providence's beam saber cleaved through the Grayback, forcing Kira to ignite one of his beam sabers. The blade of emerald fire met its pink counterpart.

Rau swung upwards, leaving a deep gouge along Storm Wolf's torso. Kira managed to stab the Le Creuset's machine in the shoulder, just missing the cockpit.

The two beam sabers kept clashing and locking. "Why can't you see humanity's sins? Always seeking to reach the next level! To be faster, stronger, and it doesn't matter what they do to get there! Or how many lives they destroy!" Le Creuset ranted.

"You're wrong! Good is just as inherent in humanity as evil! As long as someone like you exists, then someone like Sebastian or me will be there to face you!" Kira shot back, a growing pressure in the back of his mind. "This world is worth protecting! MY FRIENDS ARE WORTH PROTECTING! FLAY IS WORTH PROTECTING!" A purple seed fell and spun.

"Kira, lure him towards us!" Cagalli said, feeling her own SEED bloom.

"We've got you covered!" Athrun added, his own SEED activating.

Storm Wolf and Justice's rifles fired together. Rau weaved past Justice's round, and let the shot from the Lobo bounce off his shield.

Mu and Cagalli swooped in behind Providence, firing at its back, scoring a series of direct hits, blowing off part of the backpack unit.

Rau growled, directing the DRAGOON pods to strike the Akatsuki and Freedom. The Lioness of Orb was ready, activating her own beam turrets. The gray and gold units spun intricate spider webs of emerald energy.

Another spray of beams shot from Justice left black marks along Providence's torso. Rau send one of Providence's large remote units and two of the regular pods after Justice. The red machine weaved and evaded the remote attacks, but still several shots managed to hit along the wings and one hit close to the starboard beam cannon.

"Kira, lure him toward this way!" Athrun shouted. Storm Wolf's engines ignited; Kira looked back to see Providence chasing after him.

"You won't escape me, son of Hibiki! Running won't get you anything! I'll pursue to the ends of existence itself!" Rau declared. Storm Wolf stopped in its tracks, turning back towards its rival.

His eyes danced in merriment when he saw Akatsuki racing towards them. "Ha! The other freak coming to the rescue! Makes my job all the easier, two Hibikis with one shot!"

The masked clone smirked, raising the Judicium, preparing to hit both teenagers at point blank range. He was not expecting the golden machine to start glowing brightly, and for the shot to reflect back at him. Providence snapped up the shield, to avoid getting hit, but part of the beam slid by, impacting on the shoulder.

(_Archangel_, Bridge)

"This is one hell of a show! Cagalli almost had him!" Dearka said. "A shame no one brought any popcorn!"

"You were saying?" Loretta chirped, holding up a massive bowl of fluffy, yellow-white goodness. Dearka took a handful and shoved it into his mouth.

Natarle rolled her eyes, her gaze falling on the Storm Wolf, his blue eyes not breaking from the fight between the five Gundams once.

"What's on your mind, General?" she asked.

"Just reflecting. You know, despite everything he's done. This whole little crusade of his…there's a part of me that almost feels sorry for Rau. Key word being almost." Sebastian said.

"I mean, Even if he was only a clone, he could have made the life he was given his own, done something truly wonderful. But instead decided it wasn't even worth that. He chose the path of a destroyer, and now he has to live with the consequences."

"I won't shed any tears to see him go, that's for sure." Murrue remarked.

"He'll have lots of company where he's going!" Natarle finished up.

(Back to the Fight!)

Justice dive-bombed Providence, the Fortis cannons madly blasting as fast as possible. Athrun drew both Lacertas joining them into the double bladed lance he preferred.

"You won't win, Rau…YOU WON'T WIN!" Athrun said, Justice continued downwards, destroying two of the beam emitters with a quick swing, hacking off Providence's right arm, destroying Providence's rifle in the process.

But Rau wouldn't be deterred, He steered three of the DRAGOONs at Freedom, blowing off the left rail cannon, and its right leg.

A pair of the remote weapon pods then hit Justice, blowing off the machine's head, destroying the port wing and Fortis, blowing off the left arm and taking a chunk out of the leg.

Storm Wolf got hit worst of all. It's right leg was blown clean off, its right arm from the elbow down was destroyed, and both wings were pulverized.

Rau Le Creuset circled for the kill. The nine remaining DRAGOON pods were ready to pick the bones. The units all fired. "Die all of you!" He yelled. The emerald beams rained down. Time stopped for everyone.

His yells of triumph turned into one of rage, all three Gundams were encased in a glowing, translucent shield. "But…how?" He sputtered. Providence then shook violently, and the entire cockpit went dark. He struggled to make his machine move but nothing was happening. "What is this?"

"Easy…you forgot about me!" Cagalli said, her voice oozing with satisfaction. Akatsuki's Type 73J2 dual beam saber was plunged deep into Providence's backpack, taking out the Neutron Jammer Canceller. Rau froze in terror, as his machine's armor deactivated, and the DRAGOON pods went silent.

Freedom drew the Gerbera, tossing it to Storm Wolf. "Finish it, kid! I think you've more than earned the honor!" Mu yelled.

Storm Wolf's engines ignited. Kira charged at Providence, determined to make this the finishing blow, Rau could only close his eyes and wait for the end to come.

"RRRRAGGGHHHHHH!" Kira roared, taking the Damascene katana, plunging it straight through Providence's cockpit. With the Phase Shift offline the dark blue blade tore through the machine like wet paper.

Rau gasped as the tip of the Gerbera Straight pierced his chest cavity. "Damn…you…" he rasped.

"It's like I said…this world is worth protecting!" Kira's own voice was equally hoarse, drawing the blade back out. "Rot in hell forever!"

"Guys, you need to get moving, GENESIS is going to fire one last discharge!" Miriallia said.

"You wanted to see GENESIS fire so badly? Then by all means let me give you a front row seat!" Mu said. With a strong kick from Freedom, Providence was sent spiraling into the path of the massive superweapon's final shot. ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam was consumed in the giant beam of focused gamma radiation. Rau Le Creuset felt one final moment of peace before his mask burned off and he was consumed in the explosion of his dying machine.

(ONS _Archangel_, Bridge)

The crews of the Orb allied fleet and were celebrating like their team had won the Super Bowl.

Sebastian grabbed onto Flay and spun around in circles. Natarle went around, congratulating everyone for his or her hard work. Murrue looked on with the pride all captains had in their crew. Yzak and Dearka bumped fists.

Anthony came on the monitor, surrounded by his father, Rachel, and his entire squad. "Not bad, pup. The kid really surprised me, surprised all of us. We of the White Wolves give Lieutenant Yamato our regards. He's one of us, now!" The Arctic White Wolf said, and the entire team saluted, which Sebastian returned.

"I'll let him know, Anthony. Thanks for having our backs." He said. Anthony gave one last nod before the screen went dark, to be replaced by the shining visage of Lacus. Her cheeks were red with tears, and to the Storm Wolf she was the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Hello, my beautiful angel. I don't know about you, but I think we can call it a day, what about you?" Lacus said nothing, just giving an enthusiastic nod. "Get yourself over here, I need to hold you in my arms."

"I do too! Bet there in a few minutes!" She said.

"Sir! Kira and the others are coming back. They should be there in a few minutes!" Miri said, unable to keep the tears out of her voice.

(Hanger)

The four battered mobile suits filed in two at a time. Murdoch was already barking orders to the other technicians, and one by one the pilots emerged from the metallic titans.

Sebastian and the entire crew were there to greet them, giving lots of applause and cheers. "Congratulations gentlemen…and lady." He quickly amended for Cagalli. "You just saved the entire world. How do you feel?"

"Pretty damn good!" Mu said. "You should probably get Freedom fixed up, I doubt the kid would appreciate getting it back looking the way it does now."

"Where is Kira?" Athrun asked.

"He must still be in Storm Wolf!" Cagalli said, her own panic rising. Sebastian leapt up to his machine, hitting the keypad. Sure enough, The Eagle Knight hadn't even unstrapped himself.

"Kira?" Cagalli said, fear gripping her.

Sebastian lowered himself into the cockpit, checking the younger man's chest.

"He's still breathing! Hang on a second. Kira? Kira can you hear me?" Sebastian gently nudged him, one violet eye cracked open, and the Storm Wolf breathed in relief. "You had me worried there for a second."

"Did I get him?" Kira asked.

Sebastian cackled, helping remove his helmet, "Sure did! A Gerbera Straight through the cockpit would ruin anyone's day."

"Sorry about Storm Wolf…it got kind of chewed up." Kira said. Sebastian ruffled his hair, helping him out of the cockpit.

"It's alright, kid. It can be fixed. You get some rest. You've earned it." Sebastian said, and the two men emerged from the cockpit, to the applause of the entire crew. Kira looked around in surprise.

"What…" he said.

"It's for you, Kira. You saved the planet, enjoy it."

"KIRA!" Flay screamed, barreling towards her boyfriend, bawling waterfalls. She kicked off the deck, tackling him around the midsection, sending the two flying across the hanger, reminding the Storm Wolf of a very similar scene when she first came on board.

"Lieutenant Allster, take Lieutenant Yamato back to his quarters. I imagine he's quite worn out from the day's events." Sebastian said.

Flay nodded, and with help from Athrun and Cagalli, they left the hanger.

"What are your orders, sir? What do we do now?" Murrue asked.

"We go home, Captain Ramius, plain and simple." Sebastian said, before leaving the hanger himself.

(Kira and Flay's quarters)

Kira was now resting in his bunk. Flay wiped his head off with a cool, wet cloth. "How do you feel?" She whispered softly.

"Better, thanks." His reply was even softer. "I'm really tired. I'll probably sleep for days." Flay leaned down, kissing him lightly on the cheek. She then took off her jacket and skirt, leaving a pink tank top hand her underwear. He blushed slightly.

The red haired beauty crawled into bed alongside him, cuddling into his side, "Go ahead and sleep, Kira. I'll be right here when you wake up." She said.

Kira's arm slid around her waist, kissing her right on the lips. The knight and his princess soon fell asleep in each other's arms, nothing able to spilt them apart.

Author's Note: please press the 'next' button right now and move onto the closing of Song of the Storm Wolf. It's been a long time in coming.


	48. Epilogue: End of the First Act

Disclaimer: I only own Sebastian Connor, the Storm Wolves, and Mark Lamperouge, the Crimson Fox. Anthony Russo, Rachel Dupree, and the White Wolves, along with Nathan Anderson, and Takachi Murakumo are Wing Commander White Wolf's, Yukimasa Ikari Sahaku belongs to Centurious the Azure, Kazuma and Kumiko Sasaki are SPARTAN-251's, Karen Willet is Solid Shark's, and Jean-Pierre La Flaga was created by Dragoon Swordsman.

Song of the Storm Wolf

By Storm Wolf77415

Epilogue: End of the First Act

(Attha Residence, October 17th, C.E. 71)

Almost a month had past since the Second Battle of Jachin Due. With the deaths of both Muruta Azrael and Patrick Zala, both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT had stepped away from mutual destruction, and peace talks had begun.

Athrun had been less than happy with Sebastian's order for Rachel to execute his father, but the Crimson Knight admitted the former Chairman had gone too far. Freedom and Justice were currently being rebuilt.

Storm Wolf had been carted off on Sebastian's order, and he would not speak of what happened to it, and Erica also would not say a word.

With the last of the Earth Forces gone and Orb finally free, the battered warriors had just one last thing left to be done…celebrate. The crews were all currently preparing for a large victory celebration to be held at Cagalli's home later that evening. Flay was in one of Attha Manor's guest rooms getting ready for the party to be held in the ballroom downstairs. Her whole outfit for the night, a black strapless lingerie bodysuit, a pair of silver three-inch heels, black leather opera gloves, and the pink evening gown Andy and Aisha gave her was laid out on the bed.

Flay took of her pink bathrobe, and pulled the body suit up over her slim figure. The dress was next, the pink silk clinging to every curve of her body, the lights making it shine. Her fire engine red hair was loose tonight, framing her heart-shaped face. The redhead slowly tugged on the opera gloves, fastening them, "Loretta, would you zip me up please?" She asked.

Loretta, already in her dress, turned around, She admired Flay's dress, "Oh, you look so beautiful! Aisha has really good taste! You're going to knock Kira off his feet for sure in this!" Flay blushed. Loretta pulled the zipper up, and Flay was ready. "You look hot."

"Well you're scorching, I hope Anthony's ready for it," Flay replied. Indeed, Loretta was sizzling. Her long red locks hung freely down her shoulders in thick curls. The evening gown she wore was a sheath style, ankle length dress made of silk colored brilliant silver. It clung tightly to her hips and rear end, and cut low to show off her busty figure. The fabric caught the lights, making it shimmer. A slit up both sides revealed long, legs in black panty hose adorned with silver three-inch stiletto heels.

"I also got these…" She reached into a shopping bag and pulled out a pair of opera gloves identical to Flay's "I thought yours were so pretty I wanted a pair for myself. So we'll match." She slid them on, completing the outfit. The two redheads stood in front of the full-length mirror, admiring themselves. "We're bringing sexy back, Flay. No man can resist us!"

"I can't deny we both look good. But I already have a wonderful man, he's my hero." Flay blushed. Loretta put her around Flay, cuddling her.

"He certainly is…and I have my white knight waiting for me as well. Speaking of which, we should grab our men and head downstairs, the party will be starting soon and I don't want to miss a minute of it." Loretta said, Flay finished slipping on her shoes and the two women left their room. They first went to Kira's room. The Eagle Knight emerged in his full Orb dress uniform. His beloved threw her arms around him.

"You look beautiful." He said. Flay shyly slid her arm into Kira's and the three went down to Anthony's room. He emerged in his white ZAFT uniform, looking every bit the white paladin. Loretta squealed and latched onto his arm.

"Hey handsome, going my way?" She cooed. Anthony smiled and kissed her on the cheek, eliciting a healthy blush from her. "Let's get this show on the road, I've got an itch to dance!" The two couples headed downstairs to ground floor where the grand ballroom was located. The hall was already filled with the sounds of the partygoers having a good time.

Yukimasa was already inside, chatting it up with the Astray Girls. He saw the two couples come in and walked over to them. "Hey guys, great party huh? Looking sharp girls. I must be honest. You both look ravishing!" The youngest Sahaku said, kissing both ladies' hands. "Of course you two have some competition tonight…Cagalli's actually wearing a dress!"

"Oh I have to got to see that! Where is she?" Flay said. Yukimasa pointed to where Kazuma and Cagalli were dancing. The blonde looked extremely uncomfortable, clad in a stunning strapless gown made of a shiny gold fabric, it looked like molten liquid when it moved, producing a healthy dose of cleavage, which had the attention of more than a few eyes in the room, and like Flay and Loretta, had a pair of golden satin gloves on.

Flay pulled Kira onto the dance floor and took a spot next to the two dancing nobles. "Hey! Great party, huh? I love your dress!" she said to Cagalli.

"Yeah…" she trailed off, her face bright red.

"Aw, come on, Cags! You shouldn't be embarrassed. You have a fantastic body. You need to wear a dress more often." Loretta offered.

"You both know how much I hate wearing these things!" Cagalli huffed. Kazuma chuckled, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Then why did you agree to wear it after my mom asked you to?" He said. Cagalli had no snappy retort for that, and just settled for dancing with her oldest friend.

"She just doesn't want to admit she's a woman herself and likes to feel pretty." Yuki cracked, dancing with Asagi. "I think it looks great on you. Goes with your mobile suit."

"Ha-ha," The Lioness of Orb rolled her eyes.

The entire room became silent, Flay gasped when she saw her cousin and his wife standing at the top of the steps.

"Wow, wasn't expecting such a welcome. Hope we didn't keep you waiting," Sebastian said, as he and Lacus strode down the ballroom steps in a manner befitting royalty. Indeed Lacus looked very much like a princess, or even a queen, wearing a pink version of her usual performance dress, her hair up in twin ponytails with pink hair ties and pink ballet flats.

"Wow, she really is the Pink Princess," Mu remarked.

"So…much…pink." Kazuma and Yukimasa both said, hypnotized by the double strike of Lacus's hair and dress. Cagalli rolled her eyes in irritation, and whapped both of them upside the head.

Lacus blushed, taking everything in stride, but her husband's choice of garb had many taking notice. The Storm Wolf of Jachin Due was wearing not the uniform of an Orb General, or even his precious ZAFT elite red, but rather Sebastian was wearing the white uniform of a ZAFT Team Commander.

It was freshly pressed, the unit patch for the Storm Wolves proudly stood out on his left shoulder, one of the PLANT emblems on his collar replaced with a smaller versions of the Storm Wolves insignia, the other PLANT emblem remained, but it was joined by the logo of Orb, acknowledging his allegiance to his new home.

Fenrir was tucked into his belt, showing the importance the blade held for the pilot, the forest green sheath complementing the pure white fabric of the uniform nicely. Around his neck was his Order of the Nebula. An uncharacteristically large grin was on Sebastian's face tonight, he was enjoying the reactions of his friends.

"Sebby, you look so handsome!" Flay said, her eyes lighting up.

Loretta gave an approving nod. "Indeed, General. You look quite dashing. If I wasn't already spoken for, I'd ask you to dance in a second," she teased. Sebastian reached forward, kissing both redheads on the hand.

"If you want a dance, Miss Frost, all you have to do is ask. I think I could slide one in for you, you are good as family after all. Flay as well." Sebastian said. Both girls started blushing.

"I'll hold you to that," Loretta said, dragging Flay and Kira off to find Maria. The Twin Wolves were to catch up.

"Nice choice tonight, pup. You look pretty slick. White and pink, quite the combination." Anthony remarked. The Storm Wolf gave the White Wolf a high five.

"Thanks, Anthony. Almost no one here has ever seen me in my ZAFT uniform. I was going to wear my red one, but a certain somebody with pink hair wanted me to put on my commander's uniform for tonight, and I just couldn't say no, especially after she gave me the cutest little pout." Sebastian replied, eliciting giggles from Flay and Loretta, and making Lacus blush. "So shall we party, my love?"

"I would love to, my husband," Lacus replied. The two immediately stepped onto the dance floor, The White Dove put her arms around the Storm Wolf's neck, and they spun in time to the music.

"Are you happy, Lacus?" He asked. The pinkette nuzzled him, giving him a healthy whiff of her lavender perfume.

"Yes, I'm very happy. The war's over, and now we can focus on being a family. I just want things to stay this way for now." She said.

"I feel the exact same way." Sebastian said. The two swayed gently, totally in their own world until the sound of Flay clearing her throat brought them back.

"May I cut in? I do believe my cousin promised to dance with me." Flay asked, Lacus smiled, kissing Sebastian on the cheek.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. I'm going to talk with Cagalli for awhile." The pinkette said. She gave him another kiss and exited the dance floor. The two cousins danced in a slow waltz.

"I hope you know how lucky you are to have so many people who love you." She said. "I thought my world ended when my father died, but I've been truly blessed."

Sebastian nodded, "I've always known, Flay. I have to say you chose well for a boyfriend. Kira's one of the sweetest guys in the world. You're very lucky." Flay started to sniffle, "Careful now, don't want your make up to run." He said, and she giggled. The two danced for a little while longer, and then Loretta strode up, tapping Flay on the shoulder.

"My turn!" Loretta chirped, "I told you I'd be collecting on that dance. Tell me, General Connor, do you tango?" She purred. He put an arm around her, dipping her.

"Your wish is my command tonight, milady." Sebastian growled, he snapped his fingers and the band started playing salsa music. The two moved with a precision that many professional ballroom dancers would be jealous of.

"Thank you for the wonderful dance, General Connor. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find my precious Sniper Knight. And you should go back to that adorable little pinkette of yours…Make her feel special tonight." Loretta kissed Sebastian and walked off. Sebastian resolved to do just that. He found his wife sitting with Maria and Rachel.

"Excuse me, ladies," He said grabbing her by the arm and took her back onto the dance floor. Sebastian gave Lacus the biggest kiss he could manage. "I have said how much I love you, and how glad I am you're my wife, Lacus Clyne-Connor?"

She blushed again, "You have now." The Pink Princess cooed. Sebastian snapped his fingers again. The band started playing "All For Love" by Bryan Adams, Sting, and Rod Stewart. The couple tore up the dance floor, and ended with both of them kissing. With their dance cravings satiated for the moment, the two made the rounds of the floor, speaking to all their friends.

They caught sight of Yzak and Shiho were sitting at their table, both in their ZAFT uniforms, the silver haired pilot of the Duel had surprised all by coming not in elite red, but the same white that Sebastian and Anthony wore.

"So, you got that promotion you finally wanted, Yzak. Congratulations." Sebastian said.

"Thank you, General Connor," Yzak replied. The silver haired pilot was unusually subdued. After he'd been informed of when he'd shot down the shuttle containing the civilians, plus Kuzzey, he hadn't emerged in days.

The horror of murdering innocent civilians would be his burden to bear for the rest of his life, the price he paid for his impulsiveness. But thanks to Shiho, and the appearance of his mother, helped start the healing process.

"So what will you do now, Commander Joule?" Lacus asked.

"The two of us will be returning to the PLANTs. As will Dearka and Nicol. Someone has to keep the home front safe." Shiho replied.

"Then you do what you feel you have to do." Sebastian said, looking across to where Athrun was dancing with Cagalli. The blonde had convinced him to dance. "What about Athrun? Is he going with you as well?" Yzak shook his head.

"No, he said he's going to stay here in Orb with Kira and his family. I don't think he has much reason to go back to the PLANTs anyway." Shiho replied.

"I guess when your dad flips his lid and tries to commit genocide, you wouldn't want to go back. I'll take my leave of you. Just…make sure you keep in touch alright?"

"Sure." Yzak said.

Cagalli beckoned Sebastian to where the other heads of the noble houses stood with Eileen and her entourage.

"Wow, Kaz, you clean up nice." The Storm Wolf said.

"Thanks man. I usually don't have much reason to wear it, but you gotta pull out the stops for occasions such as this." Kazuma said, decked out with the rank of full Colonel on his sleeve. "My mom has something she wants to give you." Kumiko held out a flat thin black box. A box Sebastian recognized all too well.

He opened it to reveal sitting on a cushion of black silk was the insignia for the rank of Lieutenant General in the Orb Defense Forces. "This…is mine?" He asked.

Kumiko nodded. She pinned onto the shoulders of Sebastian's uniform, "I was saving it for when we able to return home. Even with that stupid stunt of yours earlier, I'd say you earned it." Sebastian offered his best salute to the Chief Representative.

"I agree with Chief Representative Sasaki, you've done a great surface to this world, and we're all so proud of you. I wish Siegel was here, I know he'd say the same thing." Eileen nodded with approval.

"Just make sure you don't anything to dishonor it." Yukimasa added.

Kumiko held out three more insignia boxes to him, "I also have these for our other brave heroes, as we discussed earlier." He offered a wolfish grin.

"Thank you very much Lady Kumiko. I'm very humbled by your gift and I thank you all." He turned to the interim Chairwoman, "Madam Canaver, I believe we have some business of our own to tend to now. Do you have what I asked for?" Eileen pulled out a long thin box and handed it to him.

Cagalli looked at him expectedly, "What's that?" She asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes!" He replied. The two went over to the stage. "Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention?" The Storm Wolf said. "Thank you. It's been a long road, everyone. But our world is safe, and we can live in peace again. Would Lieutenants Kira Yamato, and Athrun Zala, and Commander Anthony Russo step forward?"

Kira nervously made his way up the stage, Flay with him all the way. The redhead's gloved hand squeezed gently. Sebastian put on his most intimidating commander's gaze but all three could see the electricity in his blue eyes.

"First, to Commander Anthony James Russo, the Arctic White Wolf, My friend…my brother. You've always watched out for me and kept me from shooting myself in the foot. You've saved my life twice, and now I'm in a position of power I could only dream of attaining. Since you've shown interest in remaining here in Orb, I'm incorporating you into the Orb Defense Forces as a Rear Admiral Upper Half." He opened the first box, revealing the solid green square and pinned it to Anthony's whitecoat. The Twin Wolves saluted.

"Thank you, pup. Know I've always got your back," Anthony said, and Loretta gave Sebastian a big wet kiss.

"Next I turn to you, Lieutenant Athrun Zala, The Crimson Knight. No one could say you had an easy time of things in the last few months, but when it came down to it, you chose to stand by your best friend and defend this world. And since also you've chosen to remain here in Orb, I incorporated you in the Orb Defense Forces with the rank of Lieutenant Commander." He opened the second of the boxes, revealing the yellow and red rank stripes. He pinned it on Athrun's red jacket and saluted. "You are also now one of Admiral Russo's staff officers, I hope you two can work well together."

"I think we can manage, sir." Athrun said. The Storm Wolf then finally came to face Kira. Flay held onto his arm, and he relaxed.

"Last, but definitely not least, First Lieutenant Kira Yamato, the Eagle Knight. What can I say? You didn't want anything to do with this war, but you eventually decided there were more important things than just sitting around and doing nothing, and look at what you've accomplished…this world owes you a debt that can never be repaid. First off, I'm promoting you two ranks up to Major in the Orb Defense Forces," He opened the last box and pinned the yellow and red stripes onto Kira's uniform, exchanging salutes. Flay grabbed onto his arm, and gave him

a big wet kiss.

Eileen stepped forward, "In addition, the PLANTs have not forgotten your contribution in the defense of our nation." She handed the box to Kira, "So…in tribute to the new partnership between Orb and the PLANTs we offer you this." She put the box into his hands.

He and Flay both gasped at the sight of a brand new ZAFT redcoat. Eileen smiled warmly, "On my authority as Chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council, I fully recognize you, Kira Yamato as an Elite Redcoat of the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty. Congratulations, Major."

"Thank you, Chairwoman Canaver." He replied, giving his best ZAFT style salute. The party continued for another two hours, and everyone started returning home.

Anthony had stayed near the walls for most of the night. Idly sipping his drink and keeping watch for any suspicious activity. Loretta and the other girls were all camped out at a table, gossiping.

He saw the Supreme Ace standing on the portico, looking out over Amatarasu City, the Capital of Orb. The White Wolf moseyed his way over, "Hey pup, what are you up to?"

Sebastian looked back to his best friend, "Oh…Just thinking about the future is all." He looked up at the clear night sky. "A storm's coming, Anthony. One that's going to change everything."

Anthony raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, pup?"

Sebastian sighed, "Anthony, do you believe the war is over? I mean, really, truly over?"

"Well, Hostilities ended at Jachin. You should know this, you were there." The Storm Wolf gave the White Wolf a look clearly saying 'no'.

"Okay, what are you getting at here, Pup? You don't think the war is over?"

"I do not, Admiral Russo. The only reason both sides ceased fighting was because the war escalated to such horrific levels." Sebastian held out his hands, "The Peacemaker Force and their nukes on one side, GENESIS on the other. The Cosmic Era was on the brink of burning in the nuclear fires of Armageddon, and both Earth Alliance Headquarters and ZAFT High Command were horrified at that thought. Jachin Due is not the end of the war altogether, merely the end of the First Act. This…peace, is little more than the intermission between the acts. The Second Act will start sooner than people think and it'll be even uglier than before."

Anthony sighed, "You gotta be kidding me! What was worse than GENESIS, Nukes, and Rau Le Creuset himself? What could possibly surpass that?"

"Think about it! Mobile suit technology is constantly advancing, evolving, and growing. It started with the GINN, the Earth Alliance developed the Gundams, ZAFT created the CGUE and GuAlZ, and the Earth Forces came out with the Strike, 105, Buster, and Duel Daggers. It's not going to stop there. ZAFT's got some new mobile suit program in the early works. The Earth Alliance is catching up to ZAFT in mobile suit development with each passing day. The Strike Dagger was a cannon fodder suit for sure, but down the line, the Earth Forces are going to come up with something real good, I can feel it," Sebastian took a breath.

Anthony sighed, "You're right, the weasel may be dead, but Blue Cosmos wasn't taken out altogether. Even Azrael had his superiors. They'll be goading the Earth Forces into restarting hostilities before you know it." His face grew grim.

"I'm not pleased with this turn of events, Anthony. But for right now, let's keep it on the down low. I've started putting my own plans into motion. I won't be caught off guard."

"The White Wolves are always ready, you know that." Anthony said.

"I'm counting on it," Sebastian said, finishing off his champagne.

"So how long do you think it'll take for the shooting to resume?" Anthony asked.

"By my predictions, I'll call it…two, three years max," Sebastian said grimly. "I have a lot of work to do. I need to get back into shape, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. I can't let what happened back at Ame-No-Mihashara occur again."

"Got that right, I'm going to make extra sure you don't do anything like that ever again." The White Wolf said, adjusting his glasses so they caught the light.

The Storm Wolf winced, recalling Anthony's particular training methods, but quickly regained his composure. "In addition…I'm rebuilding the Storm Wolves to its original strength. That should give the Earth Alliance some pause."

"I guess there's not much else we can do, huh?" Anthony replied.

"No, there really isn't. This may be a temporary peace, but let's enjoy it while we can." And the two men rejoined the festivities.

Author's Notes: The first chapter of the Storm Wolf saga comes to an end! The stage is set for the Second Bloody Valentine War, and the Storm Wolf is ready to meet the challenge head on, and answer the Howl of Destiny.

I'd like to thank all of my fans for following these past seven years. There's a part of me who's a little sad it's coming to an end. But we still have the sequel to look ahead to, and it will be even bigger and better!

Storm Wolf77415, signing off!

(Zaps in lightning bolt back to snowy woods.)


End file.
